Or damné
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Quand on veut vous faire croire que le monde que l'on rejoint est parfait alors qu'il s'avère être pire que celui qu'on quitte, peu de choix s'offre à vous. Ou bien on se laisse manipuler comme des vulgaires marionnettes, ou bien on fait croire qu'on est aussi docile que des moutons. Mais qu'on ne vienne pas se plaindre quand le vent tournera …
1. Introduction

**Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je reviens avec non pas une mais deux nouvelles fics ! Comme toujours, elles suivront le canon mais de loin, très loin ...  
****Je vais vous laisser découvrir tout cela par vous-même.  
Bonne lecture !  
Crystal of Shadow**

**Disclaimer :**  
**La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire est à moi. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.**

* * *

**_Introduction _**

Hermione baissa son livre de quelques millimètres pour observer les étudiants qui allaient et venaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Depuis que Voldemort avait fait son apparition au ministère de la Magie en juin dernier, les élèves regardaient avec admiration et espoir Harry, qui était de plus en plus appelé le Sauveur.

Quand on savait que quelques semaines avant, ils en étaient limite à lui cracher au visage pour oser prétendre que Voldemort était de retour …

-Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, déjà ? murmura une voix à ses côtés

-Voyons, nous ne serions plus de gentils Gryffondors à leurs yeux, pouffa Hermione. Tu ne serais même plus Neville le maladroit qui n'aurait pas dû être réparti chez les lions …

-Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi je les méprise tous, cracha Neville.

-Du calme, tempéra Hermione. Encore deux années et nous pourrons leur montrer qui nous sommes vraiment.

-C'est long, se plaignit Neville.

-Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de quitter l'école avant l'heure, railla Hermione.

-Tu es majeure, rappela Neville.

-Que depuis deux semaines, souligna Hermione. Et sans mes ASPIC passés ici, je ne vaudrais rien en Angleterre.

-Parce que tu veux rester ici ? s'étonna Neville

-J'aimerai rester auprès de mes parents, avoua Hermione. Et les autorisations transfrontalières ne sont pas données.

-Pas faux, concéda Neville. Je croyais que tu réfléchissais au fait de les convaincre de s'exiler.

-Je sais, soupira Hermione.

-Euh … Hermione ?

Les deux amis redressèrent la tête. Romilda Vane, en cinquième année, s'était avancée vers eux avec un sourire timide. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle hésitait à leur poser une question … si sa bande n'était pas quelques pas derrière elle en train de ricaner comme des hyènes.

-Vane, salua Hermione. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Tu sais où se trouve Harry ? demanda Romilda

-Il est en train de travailler sans entendre tes gloussements de pintade, répondit sèchement Hermione.

-Eh ! protesta Romilda. Je ne te permets pas !

-Je prends le droit toute seule, rétorqua Hermione. Maintenant dégage, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Depuis le début de l'année, en effet, Hermione se montrait de moins en moins aimable avec les fans d'Harry.

-C'est parce que tu veux le garder pour toi toute seule, gronda Romilda, prenant la mouche. Tu vas me dire où il se trouve !

La jeune fille brandit sa baguette sous le nez de la préfète mais ça ne faisait même pas sourciller cette dernière. Ce fut Neville qui désamorça la situation en déviant calmement la baguette.

-Il se trouve dans le dortoir, répondit calmement Neville. Si tu veux entrer …

Romilda fit un pas en arrière, terrifiée. Cela faisait quelques années que le dortoir d'Harry Potter et de ses camarades était interdit d'accès à toute autre personne que ses locataires et une liste bien précise. Même Lavande, l'ancienne petite-amie de Ronald Weasley, n'avait pu y mettre les pieds.

Consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle voudrait, Romilda décida de détaler avec ses amies.

Oui, les choses avaient bien changé chez les Gryffondors.


	2. Quand le Survivant n'existe pas

**_Note de l'auteur_****_ :  
L'un d'entre vous s'est étonné qu'Hermione soit majeure en début de sixième année. C'est un point que beaucoup oublient mais elle est née le 19 septembre et pour entrer à Poudlard, il faut avoir 11 ans au 31 août au plus tard. Elle a donc fait sa rentrée scolaire à 11 ans et 11 mois en même temps qu'Harry et Neville.  
Bonne lecture  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

**_Quand le Survivant n'existe pas _**

Harry détestait encore plus Poudlard cette année.

En fait, pas exactement. Il détestait tous les idiots qui peuplaient Poudlard.

Depuis que Voldemort était officiellement de retour, tous ces crétins voulaient absolument devenir son ami. Pas de chance pour eux, il méprisait les opportunistes.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de croire au monde merveilleux qu'on avait essayé de lui vendre quand Hagrid était venu le chercher chez les Dursley. En fait, dès que le demi-géant avait quitté le 4, Privet Drive. Même à onze ans, quand on a dû s'élever tout seul, on sait parfaitement se débrouiller seul. Il avait profité de l'un des jours où Pétunia refusait de le voir à la maison pour monter une expédition à Londres. Il avait noté qu'il était connu donc avait caché sa cicatrice et sa tignasse sous une casquette trop grande avant d'entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Son passage chez les gobelins lui avait confirmé ses doutes : sa clef aurait dû être en la possession des gobelins ou, à la rigueur, de son tuteur légal. Or, Pétunia n'avait aucune connaissance d'un quelconque coffre ou compte bancaire au nom d'Harry Potter.

Alors le petit Harry avait posé des questions. Et avait découvert l'amère vérité.

Il avait ensuite longuement erré dans le quartier sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une petite fille à peine plus âgée que lui. Ils avaient fait connaissance et s'étaient promis de se retrouver dans le Poudlard Express

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, Hermione Granger avait été sa première amie dans le monde sorcier.

Dans le train, elle avait fait la connaissance de Neville Longbottom qu'elle avait présenté à Harry. Tous les trois avaient tout de suite eu des atomes crochus et le châtain, en confiance, leur avait alors appris ce qu'on attendait du Survivant, d'une née de moldus mais également de lui-même. Chacun avait déjà prévu de se couler dans le moule que leur destinait le sorcier lambda mais savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls avait cimenté leur amitié. Le fait qu'ils aient été placés tous les trois à Gryffondor l'avait gravé dans la pierre.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, Ronald Weasley n'avait pas été son ami tout de suite.

Fred et Georges, ses frères, avaient demandé s'il pouvait s'installer dans leur compartiment. Dès le moment où Harry avait dit son nom, Ron avait montré l'étendue de ses manières et avait exigé de voir sa cicatrice.

L'instant suivant, il se trouvait dans le couloir avec ses affaires et le compartiment était fermé à clé.

C'était Neville qui avait convaincu le brun de lui pardonner, lui rappelant que tous les enfants du pays étaient bercés par le fait qu'il avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres à quinze mois. Et Hermione deux mois plus tard après que le roux ait accompagné Harry pour la sauver d'un troll, arguant qu'il avait sûrement un bon fond mais qu'il avait besoin de grandir.

Donc Harry avait accepté Ron Weasley à ses côtés. Il avait accepté qu'il soit jaloux de sa célébrité, de ses talents en quidditch, de ses bons résultats.

Harry avait tenu une année.

Quand le brun avait découvert qu'il était fourchelangue, Ron lui avait tourné le dos, le désignant comme le prochain seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry avait simplement haussé des épaules. Et surtout, n'avait pas cherché à redevenir son ami.

Le roux avait très vite compris que sans l'amitié d'Harry, il retournerait dans la masse des élèves. Or, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'on connaisse, qu'on le reconnaisse dans la rue, vivre de grandes aventures … Mais sans Harry, c'était compromis. Le roux lui avait présenté des excuses – de son point de vue – lui avait rendu service, avait finalement littéralement rampé à ses pieds pour se faire de nouveau accepter.

Mais Harry ne le regardait même pas.

C'était Ginny, sa petite sœur, qui était finalement devenue amie avec la bande après s'être débarrassée de son encombrant béguin pour le Survivant, qui lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais redevenir son ami.

_-Harry est un garçon qui n'a pas eu de vraie famille,_ lui avait dit Ginny. _C'est pour cela qu'il tient beaucoup à ses amis. Quoi qu'il se passe, il leur sera toujours fidèle. Il fait difficilement confiance mais quand il le fait, c'est pour la vie. Tu lui as tourné le dos au moment où il avait besoin du soutien de ses amis. Tu as trahi sa confiance, Ron. Pour lui, ça veut dire que tu ne pourras jamais être son ami, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Tu pourrais aller jusqu'à tuer pour lui, tu n'es plus rien à ses yeux._

Harry retint un sourire ironique en voyant le grand dadais roux de seize ans qui lui faisait signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quatre ans après, Ron tentait toujours de récupérer son amitié mais le brun avait été intraitable. S'il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui dans de tels moments, qu'est-ce que ça sera en pleine guerre ? Il ne se leurrait pas, Harry allait devoir mener les batailles du monde sorcier, mais il entendait choisir ses alliés. Et Ron Weasley n'en était définitivement pas un.

Le brun contourna la table pour prendre place entre Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley qu'il embrassa toutes les deux sur la joue avant de se servir le petit déjeuner.

Du groupe initial composé d'Hermione, d'Harry et de Neville, s'étaient ajouté au fil du temps d'autres personnes. D'abord Ginny Weasley, qui voulait évacuer toute la terreur et le malaise qu'elle avait vécu en tant que possédée de Voldemort, puis Luna Lovegood, ostracisée par les membres de sa maison mais également amie d'enfance de Ginny.

-Tu m'as l'air heureux aujourd'hui, sourit Hermione.

-J'ai enfin pu terminer le roman policier que tu m'as prêté, répondit Harry. Depuis le temps que Luna me harcèle pour pouvoir le lire !

-Tu es trop lent, ricana Ginny.

-Moi au moins, je sais lire ! tira la langue Harry

-Imbécile, renifla faussement Ginny.

Les repas se déroulaient toujours ainsi depuis la troisième année d'Hermione, Harry et Neville. Ils étaient enjoués et drôles entre eux mais dès que quelqu'un tentait de s'incruster, c'était soupe à la grimace pour les plus chanceux. Très vite, les élèves avaient compris qu'ils étaient un petit groupe qu'il n'était pas bon de venir embêter. C'était encore pire quand les jumeaux Weasley étaient encore à l'école car ils s'étaient pris d'affection pour la petite bande et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que leur petite sœur l'ait intégrée.

Tous les trois se levèrent en même temps pour se rendre dans leur tour pour récupérer leurs affaires. Ils furent rejoints par Neville qui avait encore un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

-Alors, c'était comment, ce petit-déjeuner en amoureux ? taquina Ginny

Pour toute réponse, Neville lui sourit. Après les événements du ministère, le châtain, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, avait demandé à Luna si elle voulait sortir avec lui. La blonde avait tout de suite accepté, surtout que cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle craquait sur lui. Même si l'été s'était déroulé sous la menace de Voldemort, le nouveau couple en avait profité pour apprendre à se connaître sans la présence perverse des autres élèves et surtout sans que qui que ce soit n'ait à redire sur le fait qu'ils soient ensemble. Et pour ne pas faire comme les autres, ils ne se donnaient pas rendez-vous le soir après le dîner mais le matin pour prendre le petit-déjeuner tranquillement en tête à tête.

Ils discutèrent calmement jusqu'à ce que chacun rejoigne son cours.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet.

Même si Cornelius Fudge avait fini par le croire quand il lui répétait que Voldemort était de retour – et c'était sur le point de lui coûter son poste, d'après les rumeurs – le directeur ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer.

De son vrai nom Tom Riddle, ce dernier lui vouait une haine farouche quand il avait découvert qu'il aurait pu le tirer de sa situation désastreuse à l'orphelinat moldu – ce n'était qu'après ses ASPIC qu'il avait compris qu'il existait des foyers d'accueil pour les nés de moldus – sans oublier le mépris du sorcier moyen envers les membres de la maison Serpentard. Tom avait voyagé pendant quelques temps avant de se lancer en politique.

Et de confronter Dumbledore.

Albus devait l'avouer, Tom était un adversaire valeureux. Mais quand il avait commencé à mettre son nez dans des affaires délicates, le professeur avait compris qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de lui. Il avait commencé gentiment, introduisant son nom dans des histoires litigieuses, dirigeant les soupçons sur lui, mais Tom était tenace, surtout qu'il réunissait de plus en plus de monde autour de lui.

C'était là qu'il avait eu son idée.

Il avait ensorcelé un jeune homme fraîchement sorti de Serpentard, lui avait fait subir quelques petites choses et l'avait directement envoyé dans le bureau des aurors.

C'était ainsi que le nom des mangemorts était apparu ainsi que la marque des ténèbres.

Tom n'avait pas trouvé de moyens de lutter contre cela. De plus en plus de personnes tatouées qui se faisaient prendre après un crime quelconque, souvent un passage à tabac, une séance de torture voire un meurtre, se réclamaient de l'idéologie de Voldemort, le surnom de Tom. La situation de Tom s'aggravait de plus en plus.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour de Samain.

Les Potter étaient l'une des familles plus importantes du pays. Malgré son jeune âge, James Potter était très écouté de ses pairs et Lily Potter était l'exemple même de ce qu'on attendait des nés de moldus. Leur seul défaut était qu'ils ne soutenaient pas Dumbledore et cela l'embêtait, pour être gentil. Excédé par leur refus, Albus avait décidé de se venger. Il avait appâté le jeune couple sur un prétexte bidon et les avait massacrés dans leur cottage de Godric's Hollow. Mais quand il avait voulu s'occuper du petit Harry, Tom était arrivé et l'en avait empêché. Ce dernier était sorti de l'affrontement gravement blessé et il aurait pu en mourir si son Portauloin de secours ne s'était pas enclenché. Albus n'avait mis que quelques minutes à imaginer son plan macabre, surtout en voyant Sirius Black débarquer et en notant la présence de Peter Pettigrow qui s'enfuyait. Il les avait tous les deux figés avant d'implanter de faux souvenirs dans leurs esprits. Autant ça avait été facile pour Pettigrow puisqu'il le faisait depuis sa quatrième année et lui avait donné la Marque des Ténèbres en récompense pour lui avoir aimablement fourni les plans du manoir Potter qu'il avait pu attaquer pour tuer le patriarche de la famille, ça avait été plus compliqué pour Sirius Black et seul le fait qu'il ait quitté sa famille et donc, qu'il ne bénéficie plus des protections des Black, sans compter la douleur de voir celui qu'il considérait comme un frère mort, avait affaibli ses boucliers occlumens et lui avait permis de faire son œuvre.

L'Histoire n'avait donc retenu que ce que lui avait imaginé.

Harry avait été placé dans un foyer moldu qu'il avait délibérément rendu violent, Sirius avait été emprisonné pour avoir livré les Potter à Voldemort, Pettigrow était considéré comme mort.

Tom avait disparu et il avait maintenant les coudées franches pour modeler le monde comme il le voulait.

Ça avait duré treize ans.

Albus ne savait pas où Tom s'était réfugié pendant ce temps mais il avait retrouvé sa trace alors qu'il avait envoyé ses propres hommes chercher Sirius Black, fraîchement échappé d'Azkaban. Le vieux sorcier avait décidé de profiter du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour faire renaître Voldemort et mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Tom pour son propre retour.

Mais là, la situation échappait à son contrôle.

Si Albus avait orienté les rêves d'Harry Potter vers le département des Mystères, c'était pour entériner son histoire comme quoi il y avait une prophétie dont seuls étaient au courant les Potter et lui, et pour justifier leur présence à Godric's Hollow à leur mort.

Seulement voilà, il ne se serait pas douté qu'en même temps qu'Harry et ses amis, Tom aussi aurait fait le déplacement.

Il n'avait que senti sa présence au moment où ce dernier quittait les lieux, alors qu'Albus, qui contrôlait un golem qui avait pris les traits serpentins de Voldemort, dirigeait son spectacle.

Cela n'entrait pas dans ses plans. Tom semblait avoir trouvé une solution pour se défaire de la réputation qu'il lui collait entre les pattes, ou du moins s'était rendu compte que la situation actuelle était manipulée par ses soins. Le sorcier était bien trop dangereux pour le laisser en vie et c'était pour cela qu'il avait éduqué Harry Potter. La prophétie était bien entendu fausse et n'avait que pour but de mettre le jeune homme sur la trace de son ennemi pour l'abattre. Devenir le mentor d'Harry Potter allait en plus lui rapporter encore plus de prestige et confirmer au sorcier lambda qu'il avait raison d'avoir confiance en lui et ses décisions et ainsi asseoir son autorité sur le pays.

Albus prit place à son bureau et écrivit une lettre qu'il scella avec son sceau personnel. Quand il avait découvert la présence de Tom, il avait immédiatement lancé les recherches mais il avait disparu.

Il était temps de le débusquer.

§§§§§

-Professeur Snape, salua Harry.

-Potter, répondit Severus. Entrez.

La porte se referma derrière l'élève et ce dernier soupira lourdement de soulagement quand il sentit les protections de Salazar s'élever.

-Harry ? s'étonna Severus

Ledit Harry avait les yeux écarquillés en comprenant ce qui se passait.

-Severus … j'ai senti quand les barrières ont été mises en place ! balbutia Harry

Le maître de potions ne mit que quelques secondes pour comprendre à son tour.

-Vous êtes devenu plus sensible à la magie environnante, déclara Severus. Ça vous est venu d'un coup ?

-Après mon anniversaire, je me suis senti oppressé chez Pétunia, avoua Harry. Le plus souvent, j'étais dehors, dans le parc ou en train de faire des courses pour la famille. Je n'étais dans la maison que pour dormir, et encore, puisque la plupart du temps, je me réfugiais dans la cabane du jardin.

-Autre chose ? demanda Severus

-Je ne crois pas, réfléchit Harry.

-Je ne vois qu'une chose qui pourrait correspondre, révéla Severus. Votre maturation magique. Mais vous n'avez que seize ans.

-Oh, vous savez, moi et l'impossible, pouffa Harry.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, la relation entre Harry Potter et Severus Snape était cordiale. Bien sûr, ils jouaient tous les deux un rôle.

En première année, après une énième comparaison avec son père, Harry était allé en retenue avec son professeur. Ce soir-là, excédé, le brun avait à peine mis le pied dans la salle de classe qu'il avait claqué la porte pour ôter rapidement son pull et présenter à son professeur de potions son dos nu recouvert de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes.

-Regardez-moi droit dans les yeux et osez me dire qu'un enfant aimé et choyé peut avoir ces marques, gronda Harry. Osez me dire en face après avoir vu ça que je suis comme mon père que je n'ai jamais connu.

Severus s'était figé en reconnaissant que l'enfant qui était devant lui n'était pas une version miniature de James Potter mais bel et bien un enfant battu par sa famille. Le maître de potions avait mené son enquête et avait découvert une réalité insoutenable …

Mais surtout que le directeur de l'école était parfaitement au courant et qu'il le cautionnait totalement.

Très vite, Severus était devenu la figure parentale qui manquait à Harry. Dès l'été suivant, il avait fait en sorte de sortir l'enfant le plus souvent possible avant qu'il ne soit obligé à se rendre chez les Weasley et depuis, il s'efforçait de lui apprendre ce qu'il devait savoir du monde sorcier. L'aîné avait également appris à ne plus faire confiance à son supérieur, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert certaines informations cruciales le concernant.

Severus enchanta une plume pour qu'elle écrive ce qu'il pensait sur un parchemin et commença à feuilleter certains grimoires. Patient, Harry s'était installé dans un coin pour étudier un grimoire de potions.

-Parrain, je … fit une voix qui entrait.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ! gronda Severus en fermant violemment le grimoire qu'il tenait entre les mains. Attends que je dise à ta mère que tu ne sais toujours pas frapper aux portes et attendre qu'on te dise d'entrer !

Le blond était tenté de le défier du regard mais quand il croisa le sien, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'énerver. A la place, il fit le tour de la pièce et avisa la présence d'Harry.

-Salut Potty, ricana Draco.

-Va fermer correctement la porte avant qu'on ne parle, lâcha tranquillement Harry.

Surpris, Draco s'exécuta et s'aperçut que la porte était encore entrebâillée. Il la referma soigneusement et revint dans le salon.

-Je croyais que les portes se fermaient automatiquement chez toi, s'étonna Draco.

-Le sort a dû se dérégler, haussa des épaules Severus en lançant un regard songeur à Harry, toujours plongé dans son livre. Je jetterai un coup d'œil plus tard.

-Où sont Théo, Pansy et Daphnée ? demanda Harry sans lever les yeux

-Sûrement en train de torturer Blaise, haussa des épaules Draco en prenant place. Quand ils sont ensemble, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Surtout quand ça concerne Astoria.

Hermione, Harry et Neville avaient fait la connaissance de la bande de Serpentard alors qu'ils se promenaient pour la première fois à Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient bien évidemment entendu les rumeurs qui courraient sur eux mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'arrêter dessus. Neville les avait tous conduits dans un salon de thé où il avait demandé une salle privée et ils avaient commencé à discuter. Comme aucun des Gryffondors présents ne s'amusaient habituellement à les insulter, les Serpentards avaient été plus enclins à leur faire connaissance. De fil en aiguille, ils se rencontraient de plus en plus souvent en secret pour finir par devenir amis. Ça ne s'était pas arrangé quand Astoria, petite sœur de Daphnée et Serpentard de son état, était venue les rejoindre et s'était très bien entendue avec Ginny et Luna.

Leur amitié était secrète et ça leur convenait parfaitement. Seul Severus, parrain de Draco, était au courant.

Les deux élèves discutèrent tranquillement tandis que le professeur travaillait de son côté. Comme l'avait souligné Harry, le brun était coutumier des trucs impossibles et il semblait bien qu'il allait ajouter une nouvelle ligne à la liste déjà longue. Si on regardait toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu et s'il se référait à la puissance de ses éclats de maie accidentelle, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'il ait eu sa maturation magique à seize ans.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Connaissant Harry, c'était beaucoup trop simple.

Avisant l'heure, il constata que le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder.

-Messieurs, appela Severus. Il serait temps pour vous de regagner vos salles communes. Un instant, Harry.

Le blond salua son ami avant de s'éclipser.

-Vous avez senti que les barrières ne s'étaient pas encore remises en place tout à l'heure ? demanda Severus en faisant référence à la porte que Draco avait mal refermé

-Oui, confirma Harry. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que Draco a souvent du mal à attendre pour entrer dans une pièce mais il sait parfaitement fermer une porte.

Severus se renfrogna. Il le savait parfaitement et c'était pour cela qu'il se doutait que la porte était restée intentionnellement ouverte après le passage de son filleul.

-Vous pouvez reconnaître les signatures magiques ? demanda Severus

-Pas avec précision, grimaça Harry. Je saurais dire à quelle famille elle appartient, si j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer l'un des membres, mais pas exactement qui.

-Vous ne pourrez donc pas déterminer de qui vient le sort qui a bloqué la porte, soupira Severus.

-Pas pour le moment, déclara Harry.

-J'ai quelques pistes vous concernant, révéla Severus. Mais il me faudra approfondir mes recherches. Je vous préviendrai dès que j'en saurais plus. En attendant, tout en restant prudent, testez vos nouvelles capacités. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la magie est comme un muscle, il faut l'entraîner régulièrement pour que ça serve à quelque chose. Si vous avez un seul problème, vous savez comment me contacter. Des questions ?

-Passez une bonne nuit ? proposa Harry en souriant

-Sale gosse, marmonna Severus. Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Harry.

§§§§§

Tom soupira lourdement en reposant son grimoire.

-Tu me sembles bien las, sourit Narcissa qui entrait dans la pièce.

-Je ne trouve aucune solution pour Lucius et les autres, avoua Tom.

-Tu sais où chercher, rappela Narcissa alors qu'elle lui servait une tasse de thé. Laisse-toi le temps.

-Mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer trop longtemps, fit Tom.

-Tu ne m'ennuies pas, sourit Narcissa. Ça fait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie, tu sais.

Tom lui sourit.

Depuis son retour en Angleterre, Tom logeait chez la fille de l'une de ses amies qui était finalement devenue la sienne, Narcissa Malfoy née Black. La blonde avait été ravie de la revoir, surtout que cela faisait plus d'une douzaine d'années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Tom avait toujours été là pour ses sœurs et elle comme un oncle adorable et ça avait été un déchirement de ne plus le voir du jour au lendemain.

Quand le sorcier était revenu, il avait été choqué d'apprendre tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Et surtout, effaré du nombre de choses qu'on lui avait collé sur le dos. Actuellement, il devait lutter sur tous les fronts pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime mais l'un d'entre eux demandait particulièrement toute son attention.

La marque des ténèbres.

Narcissa lui avait expliqué qu'après sa disparition, tous ses plus proches amis avaient été arrêtés pour être interrogés pour leur association avec les mangemorts. En sortant des prisons du ministère, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec la marque des ténèbres et aucune idée de la façon dont ils l'avaient obtenu et encore moins de souvenirs sur les faits dont on les accusait. Pour les Malfoy, Lucius avait donc plaidé la soumission à l'imperium pour expliquer les faits reprochés mais le sorcier lambda croyait dur comme fer que c'était son argent qui lui avait valu le non-lieu. Et depuis les événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un fait tout à fait étrange avait lieu régulièrement. Lucius avait sa marque qui le brûlait qui le poussait à transplaner vers une destination inconnue. Et quand il revenait plusieurs heures plus tard, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait mais le journal du lendemain le lui indiquait en toutes lettres, une attaque de mangemorts. Pourtant, la baguette du lord était testée et rien n'indiquait que Lucius ait été présent.

Tom cherchait un moyen de retirer cette marque à tout prix. Depuis la première guerre, une loi avait été votée pour que chaque porteur de la marque soit automatiquement accusé d'association avec un mage noir et directement envoyé en prison voire, selon le crime commis, exécuté dans la foulée. Il avait déjà perdu bon nombre de ses amis – notamment sa douce Bellatrix, qu'il considérait comme sa fille, mais qui avait disparu de ses côtés très tôt pour commettre ces ignominies – mais il ne tenait pas à perdre le reste. Ils avaient pu échapper au complot dont il était la victime avant qu'il ne disparaisse mais maintenant que chacun d'entre eux avaient cette marque maudite, ils pouvaient à tout moment être tués et ça, il le refusait.

-Où se trouve Lucius ? demanda Tom

-Je l'ai enfermé dans les cachots, répondit Narcissa.

-Je ne te savais adepte du BDSM, ricana Tom.

-S'il te plait, renifla Narcissa. J'aime juste ne pas l'entendre vomir ces inepties comme quoi les Sang Pur doivent impérativement régner sur le peuple sorcier sans partage. J'ai vraiment envie que mon époux me revienne définitivement.

Tom hocha la tête. Car, outre cette marque avilissante, les « mangemorts » avaient, pendant leurs disparitions répétées, une sorte de lavage de cerveau, leur faisant scander l'idéologie que l'on prêtait à Voldemort. Tom avait déjà établi que c'était un maître Legilimens qui en était l'auteur car Lucius, à plusieurs reprises – lorsque le temps entre les convocations était de plus de dix jours en fait – avait repris ses esprits et leur avait raconté tout ce dont il se souvenait. Le reste du temps, il tentait de maltraiter Narcissa et même une fois Draco l'été dernier. Depuis, dès que Lucius revenait de ses petites virées, la blonde l'enfermait immédiatement dans les cachots de la demeure Black qu'elle avait reçue en dot, le manoir Malfoy leur étant inaccessible depuis que la marque de Lucius était devenue active après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Je ferais tout pour te le ramener, promit Tom.

-Merci Tom, sourit Narcissa.


	3. Marionnette docile ?

**_Quand une marionnette n'est pas aussi docile qu'on ne pourrait le croire_**

Ragnok, directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne, trottinait le plus vite possible vers les sous-sols de la banque. Il fallait absolument qu'il vérifie quelque chose dans les coffres des Potter mais également de Lily Evans.

Pour ouvrir un coffre, les gobelins prélevaient un échantillon de magie selon un rite spécifique pour qu'il grandisse en même temps que le sorcier. C'était une précaution prise depuis plusieurs siècles, quand le kidnapping des héritiers Sang Pur était en vogue pour que les moins bien nés puissent prétendre à un héritage. La procédure n'avait jamais été arrêtée et elle servait également pour un autre but que le ministère de la Magie anglais ignorait totalement.

Etant une race magique travaillant assez étroitement avec une autre, les gobelins avaient très vite établi comment déterminer qui était sorcier ou non. Les sorciers avaient allègrement oublié que s'il avait de la magie, ce n'était nullement parce qu'ils étaient un peuple « élu », un peuple né avec le don de magie, mais parce que leurs ancêtres, sans magie il fallait le souligner, s'étaient unis avec une créature magique. D'ailleurs, les nés de moldus étaient loin d'être des sorciers dit de première génération mais c'était uniquement des gènes dormants qui s'étaient subitement réveillés pour permettre la manipulation de la magie.

Comme ça avait été le cas pour Lily Evans.

Quand elle s'était présentée à la banque peu après ses onze ans, les alarmes avaient résonné et au lieu d'un gardien lambda, un Haut Gardien avait été attribué à la jeune fille. C'était une mesure de précaution pour que le jour de ses dix-sept ans, le ministère ne se doute pas que les gènes magiques de l'enfant ne lui avaient pas que permis d'accéder à la magie mais aussi de permettre l'éveil de cet héritage magique dans sa descendance.

Lily Evans avait ainsi appris qu'elle avait du sang d'une créature magique qui avait disparu de la surface de la terre depuis des siècles. Ses gènes étaient passifs, ce qui lui avait permis de pouvoir utiliser la magie mais pas de devenir cette créature magique. De ce fait, elle était bien plus puissante que les autres nés de moldus et avait bien plus de capacités que les gobelins lui avaient enjoint de ne pas dévoiler à tout le monde. Gripsec, le Haut Gardien chargé de la jeune fille, lui avait également avoué, d'après les examens que la banque avait faits après qu'elle leur ait confié un échantillon de son sang et de sa magie, qu'il n'y avait que peu de risques qu'elle devienne cette créature et qu'il faudrait au moins quelques générations avant que ses gènes ne soient pleinement actifs.

Mais le facteur chance devait l'avoir déserté.

Lily Evans avait épousé un Sang Pur et pas n'importe lequel, James Potter. Le sang de lamia était étonnement fort dans cette famille malgré le fait que les porteurs n'en avaient aucune caractéristique visible – mis à part une prédisposition à l'animagus – sans compter qu'ils restaient puissants malgré la dégénérescence magique chronique des sorciers de l'époque. L'union des deux avait donné un enfant plus puissant que la normal.

Avec les gènes actifs de l'un de ses parents.

Quand le couple avait amené l'enfant à la banque, les gobelins avaient craint que le petit Harry se transforme en lamia dès sa maturation magique atteinte. Cet héritage était très controversé – l'une des raisons pour laquelle les Potter n'en faisaient pas mention – et lui vaudrait d'office son exil de Grande Bretagne qui était l'un des rares pays – si ce n'était le seul au monde – à exécuter ces créatures par mesure préventive. Heureusement, tout comme son père, l'enfant ne devait à terme que développer certains aspects lamia. En conséquence, Harry James Potter ne devait être qu'un sorcier bien plus puissant que la normale.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le trente-et-un juillet dernier, le Haut Gardien Gripsec, qui avait émis le souhait de s'occuper de l'enfant en l'honneur de sa mère, l'avait informé que le statut du jeune Harry oscillait entre celui de sorcier et celui d'une autre créature magique. Les craintes du directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne qu'il avait eues à la naissance de l'enfant revinrent en force mais heureusement, ce n'était pas celui de lamia.

Ce qui voulait dire que l'héritage de Lily Evans venait de devenir actif.

Ragnok était inquiet en sortant des coffres correspondants. Si les gènes lamia étaient controversés, ce n'était rien comparé à cet autre héritage. Des dispositions devaient être prises et il ne fallait absolument pas que le directeur de Poudlard apprenne la manœuvre en cours. Il rejoignit son bureau et écrivit quelques lettres. Quand il reçut les réponses, il prit un parchemin avec l'entête de Gringotts et se mit à écrire.

_Héritier Potter,  
__Des éléments nouveaux vous concernant m'obligent à vous demander de vous rendre à Gringotts dans les plus brefs délais …_

§§§§§

Harry referma soigneusement son manteau alors que le vent soufflait. L'automne était plus vif qu'à l'accoutumée et déjà, les pulls épais étaient de sortie. S'il avait eu son mot à dire, il serait resté dans son lit toute la journée mais la seule fois qu'il avait été tenté de le faire, il avait eu la visite du directeur en personne qui s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir de sortie.

Mais bien sûr …

Il n'avait pas été compliqué de remarquer qu'il était étroitement surveillé par Albus Dumbledore. Le brun se doutait que c'était parce qu'il était le Survivant mais très vite, il avait compris que son héritage n'était également pas étranger à cette surveillance. Il avait vraiment commencé à avoir des doutes quand Hagrid lui avait avoué que c'était lui qui l'avait emmené chez les Dursley sur ordre du directeur. Mais là où ses soupçons furent totalement fondés, c'était lors de son premier Noël à Poudlard. La cape d'invisibilité était certes un cadeau somptueux mais également un atout considérable pour des personnes qui voudraient se cacher. Alors pourquoi ses parents l'auraient confiée à quelqu'un – qu'il avait très vite découvert être Albus Dumbledore, puisque son écriture était très reconnaissable – alors qu'ils étaient traqués ? Non, cela ne semblait pas logique. Depuis, il redoutait les entretiens avec Albus Dumbledore, surtout après que le professeur Snape lui ait révélé que le directeur pouvait à tout moment entrer dans son esprit pour y voir ce qu'il voulait. Bien que désormais, il ait de bonnes barrières occlumens – merci Severus – mais qui ne lui avait pas servies à grand-chose – il s'était quand même mis inutilement en danger parce qu'il avait cru que Voldemort avait kidnappé son parrain et était en train de le torturer.

-Harry ?

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et fit un sourire rassurant à sa meilleure amie.

-Tu disais ? demanda Harry

-Nous arrivons au village, renseigna Hermione.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Neville

-Non, refusa Harry. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le brun avait reçu un courrier obscur qui lui demandait de se présenter à la banque le plus tôt possible. Peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, il avait demandé conseil à Neville qui avait souligné que les gobelins n'utilisaient le mot « urgence » que quand il y avait vraiment urgence. Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de se rendre à Londres puisqu'ils connaissaient tous les trois l'agence de Gringotts à Pré-au-Lard. Harry allait s'y rendre discrètement sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute.

Quand ils furent dans le village, le Gryffondor disparut dans la foule sans que ses deux amis ne bronchent, ce qui n'alerta personne. Il fila vers l'agence et entra sans attendre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers l'arrière-salle.

-Héritier Potter, salua Gripsec. Cet artefact vous est décidément bien utile.

-Haut Gardien Gripsec, répondit Harry. Je remercie la Magie de l'avoir entre les mains.

Conscient qu'il devait garder ses biens les plus précieux sur lui, Harry avait demandé peu après son retour de première année s'il n'y avait pas dans son coffre une pochette sans fond. Après que Gripsec ait accédé à sa demande, il avait vidé ses poches et le gobelin avait été abasourdi qu'un artefact de cette puissance soit entre les mains d'un enfant. Après avoir identifié la cape d'invisibilité des Potter qui se passait de génération en génération – et qui aurait dû se trouver dans l'un des coffres des Potter – Gripsec avait découvert, après qu'Harry ait accepté qu'il la fasse examiner, qu'il s'agissait de l'une des mythiques Reliques de la Mort. Le gobelin avait également appris à l'enfant que sous cette cape, il ne pouvait être repéré par n'importe quel moyen. En demandant une preuve, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs aperçus que le jeune sorcier avait de multitudes de sorts de traçage et d'espionnage sur lui. Il était depuis devenu un expert pour les identifier, les déplacer voire même les détruire.

Gripsec vérifia que personne ne pouvait savoir qu'Harry se trouvait en sa compagnie avant de le mener vers le bureau du directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne, en territoire gobelin et donc indétectable par les sorciers.

-Seigneur Ragnok, s'inclina Harry.

-Seigneur Potter, s'inclina à son tour Ragnok. Si vous me le permettez, nous allons passer outre les civilités et attaquer directement le cœur du sujet.

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry.

-J'ai omis de vous dire pourquoi Gripsec est le gardien qui s'occupe de vous, avoua Ragnok. Il fait partie des Hauts Gardiens, dévolus aux familles magiques les plus puissantes du monde.

-Quand vous dites familles magiques, est-ce que vous comptez des familles Sang Pur ? demanda Harry, curieux

-Moins qu'on ne pourrait le croire, répondit Ragnok. En fait, les Hauts Gardiens ne s'occupent que des familles qui n'ont pas oubliées que si elles ont le titre de Sang Pur, c'est parce qu'une créature magique est à l'origine de leur lignée.

-Quel rapport avec moi ? demanda Harry

-Les Potter ont également un Haut Gardien, révéla Ragnok. Vous le rencontrerez à votre prochain anniversaire.

-Ce n'est pas Gripsec ? sursauta Harry

-Non, sourit Ragnok.

-Alors pourquoi ai-je un Haut Gardien ? demanda Harry, totalement perdu

-Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle on attribue un Haut Gardien, répondit Ragnok. C'est quand les gènes d'une créature magique apparaissent chez un sorcier. Votre père et sa famille étaient suivis par un Haut Gardien car les gènes de lamia étaient très présents sans pour autant être totalement actifs pour qu'ils ne soient plus considérés comme sorciers.

-Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec le Haut Gardien des Potter ? demanda Harry

-Il y a eu de nombreuses irrégularités vous concernant, je ne vous apprends rien, déclara Ragnok. L'une d'entre elles voulait que ce soit votre garant sorcier qui décide comment votre patrimoine serait géré. Pour ne pas soulever de soupçons, nous vous avons donc attribué un autre Haut Gardien. Mais Gripsec n'est pas n'importe lequel. Il est celui qui s'est occupé de votre mère.

-Ma mère est née de moldue, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Les nés de moldus sont d'anciennes lignées magiques, révéla Ragnok. Votre mère possédait les gènes d'une créature magique qui n'a plus foulée la terre depuis des siècles. Vous avez ces mêmes gènes et ils sont en train de se réveiller.

Harry eut un bug.

-Je suis en train de devenir une autre créature magique ? balbutia Harry

-Oui, confirma Ragnok.

-Un lamia ? se souvient Harry

-Non, répondit Ragnok. Vous n'avez que la puissance magique, le don de fourchelangue et votre animagus serpent. Et heureusement car dès le moment où le ministère l'aurait appris, vous auriez été exécuté sans état d'âme.

-Je pensais que le fourchelangue venait de Voldemort, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Le droit de conquête accorde beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas les dons magiques, assura Ragnok. C'est une information connue dans le monde entier mais tue en Angleterre. Nous en parlerons un autre jour, si vous me le permettez.

Harry hocha de la tête.

-Les gènes provenant de votre mère sont pleinement actifs et se développent rapidement, reprit Ragnok. A la base, nous pensions que ça prendrait plusieurs générations mais vous êtes l'impossible donc ils sont actifs. Nous allons vérifier cela mais il semble clair que vous vous transformerez le jour de votre dix-septième anniversaire. Et là, les ennuis commenceront car vous serez infiniment plus puissant que le plus puissant des sorciers, et vous serez à armes égales avec les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses du monde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je serais ? demanda Harry

-Oh, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? sourit férocement Ragnok. Vous serez le plus grand cauchemar des sorciers, Héritier Potter.

§§§§§

-Professeur ? demanda Harry

-Monsieur Potter, sourit Filius.

-Pourquoi je dois aller voir le ministre de la magie ? demanda Harry

-Je vais être honnête avec vous, monsieur Potter, il ne s'agit là que d'un coup de publicité, grinça des dents Filius. A moi maintenant. Pourquoi avoir demandé que je vous accompagne ?

-J'adore ma directrice de maison, n'en doutez pas, sourit Harry. Mais quitte à aller dans un endroit où je ne serais pas en sécurité, je préfère avoir un maître duelliste à mes côtés.

Filius lui sourit en remerciement. Beaucoup oubliaient qu'il n'était pas que maître de sortilèges mais également maître duelliste. Mais cela était largement éclipsé par le fait qu'il était à moitié gobelin. S'il enseignait encore à Poudlard malgré le racisme ambiant, c'était uniquement pour garder un œil sur l'éducation des sorciers. Sinon, il y aurait belle lurette qu'il aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques pour enseigner autre part.

Harry avait été convoqué la veille dans le bureau du directeur qui l'avait informé que le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, avait demandé à le rencontrer. Le vieux sorcier avait accepté au nom de son élève qui avait dû obtempérer. Quand Dumbledore avait déclaré que ce serait Horace Slughorn qui accompagnerait l'élève, Harry avait refusé net et avait choisi Filius Flitwick. Minerva s'était étonnée mais s'était inclinée et avec l'explication donnée, le maître de sortilèges comprenait mieux son choix.

Tous les deux s'étaient rendus au village pour prendre la cheminée publique – Filius n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu emprunter celle du directeur – et heureusement, le jeune sorcier avait eu la présence d'esprit de se désillusionner pour se rendre jusqu'à la cheminée. Le professeur avait suivi le mouvement et ils étaient arrivés dans le hall du ministère. Ils avaient rabattu leurs capuches pour se faufiler dans la foule et arrivés devant le poste de filtrage, Harry montra simplement la lettre du ministre. On les laissa entrer après une vague indication de la direction à suivre.

-Même dans le monde moldu, il y a plus de sécurité, sourit étrangement Harry. Et ils auraient rehaussé les protections après le passage de Voldemort ? J'ai des doutes.

-Le ministère a toujours jugé qu'il était intouchable, lâcha sans en avoir l'air Filius.

-Si une bande de gosses de quinze ans a pu entrer en temps de paix, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils ont prévu pour empêcher Voldemort d'entrer, pouffa Harry.

Heureusement pour Harry, l'ascenseur était vide lorsqu'ils descendirent vers leur destination. Le chemin vers le bureau du ministre et ils découvrirent son assistant que le professeur et l'élève connaissaient tous les deux.

-Monsieur Weasley, salua Filius. Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver ici.

-Professeur Flitwick, répondit Percy Weasley.

Harry plissa légèrement des yeux. Depuis le temps, il était champion pour déceler la moindre intonation dans la voix de ses interlocuteurs. Le troisième fils Weasley avait voulu adopter un ton neutre mais le mépris restait toujours là.

-Harry, je … commença Percy.

-Potter ! s'exclama Rufus Scrimgeour en sortant de son bureau. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin !

-Monsieur, salua sobrement Harry.

-Venez, Potter, nous allons nous installer dans mon bureau, invita Rufus. Votre accompagnateur nous attendra ici.

-Le professeur Flitwick m'accompagnera, déclara un peu sèchement Harry.

-Voyons, Potter, c'est une conversation privée … fit Rufus.

-Vous me ferez croire qu'elle le restera alors que les journalistes sont déjà en train de se masser dans le hall ? renifla Harry. Je suis venu pour un entretien avec vous, pas pour une conférence de presse.

Rufus eut le bon goût de paraître penaud. Le brun regarda son professeur qui avança et il le suivit dans le bureau du ministre. Tous les trois s'installèrent et Harry et Filius refusèrent poliment la tasse de thé que Rufus leur proposa.

-Bien, bien, fit Rufus. Il parait que vous avez créé un groupe de défense l'an dernier ?

Harry laissa paraître un léger sourire. C'était un très mauvais moyen de commencer une discussion.

-Il s'avère que la personne que le ministère a envoyée pour donner les cours de défense avait une vision assez particulière de ce que les élèves devaient apprendre, susurra Harry. Mes camarades et moi avons été assez intrigués de ne lire qu'un livre pendant les cours, de n'avoir aucune explication de ce que nous lisions et surtout, de ne pouvoir lancer aucun sort pour nous entraîner. Elle était plus préoccupée de faire régner sa loi que de nous enseigner quoi que ce soit. Comme j'étais en année de BUSE et qu'il y a toujours une épreuve pratique, il m'a paru évident de me préparer correctement à cet important examen. Ce … « groupe de défense » comme vous l'appelez n'avait que pour but de faire en sorte que nous ayons notre examen dans la matière. Rien d'autre.

Il ne mentait pas. Quand Ombrage avait débarqué à l'école, il avait soigneusement gardé le silence et l'avait observé. Le livre qu'elle avait sélectionné pour les cours relevait à peine du bon sens et il avait très vite compris qu'elle n'avait pour but que de le réduire au silence. Alors il avait abondé dans son sens et s'était tu quand la conversation dérivait dangereusement vers le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et Voldemort. La seule fois où elle avait voulu l'accuser de la mort de Cédric Diggory, il lui avait calmement répliqué que la seule personne qui pouvait légitiment réclamer des explications sur ce point, c'était Amos Diggory et que si elle parlait en son nom, il se ferait un devoir de répondre à ces accusations par le biais de la justice magique, notamment de la directrice Bones. Ombrage avait soigneusement fermé son clapet après cela parce qu'elle savait que si Harry se présentait devant elle, Bones allait demander pourquoi il voulait se dégager de cette accusation précise et le brun n'hésiterait pas à la mettre dans l'embarras. En parallèle, avec Hermione et Neville, ils avaient décidé de travailler eux-mêmes leur Défense. Ils avaient convié Daphnée, Pansy, Théo, Draco et Blaise ainsi que Ginny, Luna et Astoria et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la salle sur demande. Heureusement, il y avait de nombreux passages secrets et Harry leur avait indiqué deux qui partaient respectivement des cachots et de la tour des Gryffondors qui permettraient à ses amis de ne pas se faire repérer par leur « professeur ». Ils avaient gardé le secret de leurs entraînements tout au long de l'année mais après sa petite visite au ministère, il avait dû le révéler au directeur et comme il ne savait pas garder un secret, toute l'école l'avait su.

Scrimgeour, à ces mots, se renfrogna. L'image du ministère avait été plus que ternie par le passage de Dolores Ombrage à Poudlard, il ne se leurrait pas. Il n'appréciait déjà pas la sorcière mais en se renseignant çà et là, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Et que visiblement, elle avait fait du tort à Harry Potter en ne voulant pas qu'il crée la panique en lançant des rumeurs de retour de Vous Savez Qui qu'il pensait fausses.

Le ministre se racla la gorge, un peu gêné.

-J'ai également appris que vous souhaitiez devenir auror, fit Rufus.

-Monsieur, fit Harry. Même si le professeur Dumbledore nous a envoyé ici à votre demande, le professeur Flitwick a des responsabilités et moi des cours à suivre. Donc, quoi que vous ayez à dire, faites-le maintenant.

Scrimgeour se retint de justesse de sursauter. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il se sentait obligé d'accéder à la demande du jeune homme, comme s'il avait reçu un ordre. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner indéfiniment autour du pot, il se lança.

-Il s'avère que Vous Savez Qui est de retour, déclara Rufus. Seul, le ministère aurait beaucoup plus de difficultés à monter une résistance efficace. Votre avis, aujourd'hui plus encore, est écouté à travers le pays, malgré le fait que vous n'ayez que seize ans. J'aimerai que vous nous souteniez pour faciliter notre travail. Avec vous, nous …

-Non.

Rufus se tut, choqué. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, ferme sur ses positions.

-Comment pouvez-vous refuser ? gronda Rufus. Vous savez ce que je peux faire ? Je peux dès à présent faire en sorte que vous n'entriez pas à l'école des aurors, que vous ne puissiez pas faire le métier que vous voulez !

-Vous oubliez que c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi, pas le contraire, rappela fraîchement Harry. Par exemple, pour ce qui est du métier d'auror, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de partir en France pour le devenir ? Rien. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne dois rien au ministère. Si vous voulez organiser la résistance, comme vous le dites, alors commencez par remplir les devoirs qui vous sont dévolus sans pleurnicher dans les jupes d'un gamin d'à peine seize ans. Faites sérieusement votre travail et là, je reconsidérerai ma position. Pour l'instant, à mes yeux, le ministère ne fait que brasser du vent.

Harry se leva.

-Maintenant, si nous en avons terminé, je dois partir, annonça Harry. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas raconter de mensonges aux journalistes qui vous attendent parce que sinon, je me servirai de cette influence sur le peuple sorcier que vous m'enviez à l'instant. Bonne journée, monsieur.

Le professeur Flitwick sauta sur ses pieds et emboîta le pas à son élève. Ils quittèrent le bureau et passèrent devant Percy.

-Harry, je voudrais m'excuser, fit Percy.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses mais à ta famille d'abord et plus particulièrement à Ginny, répliqua sèchement Harry. Tu as littéralement nié son existence et déclaré qu'elle ne savait pas réfléchir par elle-même. Tu es peut-être son grand frère par le sang, mais tu as renoncé à ce titre quand tu m'as ouvertement traité de fou sans aucune base solide et uniquement pour plaire à un gouvernement corrompu. Je me fous royalement de ce que tu penses, Percy. Tu n'as jamais été quoi que ce soit à mes yeux et avec la lettre que tu as envoyée à Ginny l'an dernier, c'est encore plus valable.

Harry tourna les talons et sortit dans le couloir.

-Nous allons avoir des difficultés à quitter le ministère par le hall principal, constata Filius en le rattrapant. Suivez-moi.

Le professeur se rendit quelques étages plus loin, dans le bureau des aurors.

-Pourquoi par ici ? s'étonna Harry

-Il s'agit du seul endroit, avec le bureau du ministre, où l'on peut quitter le bâtiment sans passer par le hall, répondit Filius. C'est une mesure préventive pour filtrer les arrivées mais un frein considérable pour les aurors. Ça a été de justesse qu'ils ont gardé leur autorisation de sortie. Déjà que leur temps de réponse est pitoyable …

-Messieurs ? interpella un auror

Harry écarquilla des yeux quand il dut presque se casser le cou pour croiser le regard de celui qui leur avait parlé. Il savait qu'il était petit mais à côté de ce sorcier, il paraissait nain.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt ! s'exclama Filius. Il est vrai que vous êtes devenu auror ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Professeur Flitwick, salua Kingsley avec un grand sourire. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

-La situation actuelle ne doit pas être plaisante, constata Filius.

-Avec le retour de Vous Savez Qui, on ne chôme pas, déclara Kingsley. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ? Il me semble qu'il y a cours, en ce moment.

-C'est exact, confirma Filius. Je suis en mission pour l'école. Je devais accompagner un élève rencontrer le ministre de la magie.

Le regard de l'Auror se posa sur Harry qui avait rabattu sa capuche en quittant le bureau du ministre.

-Monsieur Potter ? comprit Kingsley en baissant significativement la voix

Harry leva les yeux et lui fit un sourire gêné. Il n'aimait pas être reconnu.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, fit Kingsley. J'imagine que vous cherchez un moyen de quitter discrètement les lieux. J'ai entendu parler de la conférence de presse qui a lieu en ce moment. Je ne pensais pas que Scrimgeour serait allé jusqu'à vous utiliser pour asseoir sa position. Suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit dans un bureau où il les installa.

-Pour le moment, les cheminées du ministère sont hors service, annonça Kingsley. Mesure de prévention pour la conférence de presse qui a lieu dans le hall.

-C'est dangereux, fronça des sourcils Filius. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si vous devez intervenir ?

-Nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres, haussa des épaules Kingsley.

Ils attendirent donc de pouvoir rentrer tranquillement.


	4. L'envers du décor

**_L'envers du décor_**

_Flash-Back_

_Draco avait négocié avec ses parents pour passer ses vacances hors du pays avec Théo et Blaise. Narcissa avait été rassurée que son fils s'éloigne du manoir car elle n'était pas sereine avec les événements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle avait également convaincu Anna Nott pour qu'elle permette à Théo de rejoindre son ami et n'avait pas eu à le faire avec Moïra Zaran veuve Zabini car cette dernière était totalement neutre dans le conflit qui se déroulait dans le pays._

_Les trois jeunes hommes devaient se rejoindre deux jours après la fin des cours au manoir Zabini pour commencer leur _road tour_ par un séjour en Italie, chez les Zabini. Draco, après avoir passé une soirée tranquille avec sa mère dans la demeure qu'elle avait reçu en dot, avait pris toute la journée pour préparer ses bagages pour quasiment deux mois de vacances. Il était heureux parce que pour l'une des premières fois, il devrait se débrouiller seul en quelque sorte. Sa mère Narcissa venait de temps à autre vérifier s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais ce n'était pas le cas. _

_Alors qu'il passait sa dernière soirée avec sa mère avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis, la porte claqua fortement, faisant sursauter les deux blonds. _

_-NARCISSA ! rugit une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux_

_-Père ?! murmura Draco_

_-Surtout, ne fais rien pour l'énerver, souffla Narcissa en vérifiant sa tenue et celle de son fils. _

_Draco hocha simplement de la tête en se redressant. Juste à temps puisque la porte du salon où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit brutalement. Le plus jeune se retint fortement d'écarquiller des yeux. La personne qui se tenait devant lui ne pouvait être son père. Lucius Malfoy était toujours calme, mesuré dans ses propos et ses gestes, bien sur lui avec un regard froid et une expression neutre. _

_Tout le contraire du sorcier qui était entré._

_Le blond était débraillé, limite avait la bave aux lèvres, le regard fou, les yeux rouges. _

_-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là à m'attendre, femme ? gronda Lucius_

_-Vous ne m'aviez pas fait part de votre intention de m'honorer ce soir, répondit Narcissa. _

_Draco hésita entre le dégoût et la stupéfaction. D'un côté, il ne voulait aucun détail sur la vie sexuelle de ses parents mais d'un autre, il n'avait jamais entendu sa mère vouvoyer son père en dehors des soirées mondaines. Mais dans les deux cas, il ne préféra pas broncher. _

_-Tu es ici à ma disposition ! rugit Lucius. Comme tes vœux de mariage te l'ordonnent !_

_Narcissa se redressa, belle, froide._

_Royale._

_-Je ne crois pas, non, claqua sèchement Narcissa. Si vous vous souvenez bien, le contrat qui nous lie m'octroie les mêmes droits et devoirs que vous. Malgré la volonté de votre père qui souhaitait que nous soyons unis selon les anciennes coutumes, le clan Black a refusé que je sois soumise à mon époux alors que nous étions en position de force. Vous vous êtes accoutumé à ce fait depuis dix-neuf ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez remettre en cause ce point de notre union aujourd'hui !_

_Furieux, Lucius brandit sa baguette et voulut lancer un doloris sur Narcissa. Cette dernière, sur ses gardes, avait dégainé la sienne extrêmement rapidement et avait érigé un bouclier sur lequel le sort résonna. Le sorcier se déchaîna sur sa femme et plus les sorts étaient contrés, plus la rage l'envahissait. _

_Draco avait décidé de ne pas bouger d'un cil pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais il était ébahi de voir que sa mère tenait plus que la dragée haute à son père, qu'il pensait être pourtant un excellent duelliste. _

_Narcissa Black Malfoy était sublime quand elle combattait. _

_L'adolescent eut un respect nouveau pour sa mère qui ne se contentait pas d'être une potiche glacée au bras de lord Malfoy. Elle était véritablement une Sang Pur qui défendait ses convictions. _

_Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans son admiration qu'il avait pour la sorcière qui l'avait mis au monde, il ne vit pas la baguette de son père se diriger vers lui. _

_L'explosion de lumière qui s'en suivit l'aveugla. _

_Quand il récupéra la vue, Lucius était figé et sa baguette était dans les mains de Narcissa. Cette dernière menaçait son mari des deux baguettes, essoufflée mais surtout folle de rage._

_-Draco ? Le sort ne t'a pas touché ? haleta Narcissa_

_-Non … souffla Draco. _

_Ce fut là que les événements le frappèrent. _

_Son père avait tenté de lui faire du mal. _

_Il s'écroula au sol, les yeux exorbités. _

_-Draco ! s'écria Narcissa en se précipitant vers lui_

_Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots sans queue ni tête. Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard du sorcier qui l'avait élevé. _

_-Père … balbutia Draco. _

_-Il n'était pas lui-même, déclara Narcissa en soupirant. Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves et tu vas aller te coucher._

_-Et toi ? murmura Draco_

_-Je ne suis pas sans ressource, assura Narcissa. Et je veux être certaine qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Cet événement avait brisé sa jolie petite bulle de gosse pourri gâté et lui avait fait comprendre que ce Voldemort contaminait tout le monde de sa folie. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître devant ses amis mais les soirs, quand il était allongé dans son lit, cela le travaillait. Depuis, il ne voyait plus son père car sa mère faisait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages quand il rentrait.

Et aujourd'hui, il était en prison.

Quand la nouvelle de son emprisonnement avait paru dans les journaux, les élèves s'étaient mis à se moquer de lui. Le blond leur avait bien montré que c'était une très mauvaise idée et donc, cela s'était très vite calmé. Mais certains, qui se croyaient plus malins que les autres, avaient continué, même après la rentrée. Sûrement pour bien se faire voir d'Harry, Ron Weasley se jetait ouvertement à la tête des Serpentards, plus particulièrement à la sienne, et c'était un délice de se défouler sur le roux.

Mais intérieurement, Draco ne défendait pas Lucius mais bien le nom des Malfoy. Il ne reconnaissait plus le sorcier qui avait toujours été là pour lui et qui était devenu depuis le retour de Voldemort un monstre de cruauté. La dernière semaine avant sa rentrée scolaire en 5e année, il avait vu de nombreuses fois sa mère avec les vêtements déchirés voire des plaies légères. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il l'avait soignée et elle lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'elle affrontait son époux quand il rentrait d'elle ne savait où pour l'enfermer dans les cachots pour qu'il ne puisse pas le blesser outre mesure. Heureusement, l'été suivant, comme Lucius était en prison, mère et fils avaient pu passer des vacances reposantes.

-Draco ?

Le blond se redressa sur son lit. Il n'était même pas six heures du matin.

-Oui ?

-Je peux venir ? fit une voix qu'il reconnut rapidement

Pour toute réponse, Draco ouvrit ses rideaux pour laisser entrer Théo Nott.

Le blond vénitien avait la petite taille de sa mère et un physique androgyne mais personne n'oserait le sous-estimer. La seule fois où un Serpentard l'avait pris pour une petite chose fragile, il n'avait plus réussi à fermer les yeux de toute la fin de sa scolarité. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort aux côtés de son père, c'était qu'il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres.

-Je viens de découvrir ça sur le tableau d'affichage, montra Théo.

Draco ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir que son ami avait été dans la salle commune à une heure aussi matinale. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et quand il voulait vraiment faire le plein, il buvait une potion de sommeil sans rêves qui l'assommait pendant huit heures complètes.

Le préfet lut attentivement le document avant de soupirer lourdement. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, les droits des Serpentards étaient restreints au minimum. Beaucoup de choses qui étaient tolérées dans les autres maisons étaient totalement interdites chez les serpents et le professeur Snape ne pouvait rien y faire. Aujourd'hui, c'était la durée d'emprunt des livres qui avait été réduite à trois jours au lieu d'une semaine pour le reste de l'école après que soi-disant une élève de la maison ait dégradé l'un des grimoires à disposition.

-Parrain ne va pas être content, soupira Draco.

-Personne ne sera content, corrigea Théo. Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Dumbledore mais s'il continue à nous persécuter, il va avoir plus d'un quart de la population sorcière qui va rejoindre Voldemort.

-Je pense que c'est le but, songea Draco. Il veut nous pousser à bout pour qu'on se dresse contre lui. Il veut que le reste du monde sorcier ait une raison valable de nous détester.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent. L'aura de prestance du vieux sorcier faisait que tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche était cru par la populace. De nombreux Serpentards, anciens comme actuels, avaient tenté de s'élever contre le directeur mais seul les Sang Pur arrivaient à s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Avec la campagne de dénigrement menée par Albus Dumbledore, le reste était jugé coupable dès le premier regard.

-Nous ne pourrons rien y faire, soupira Draco. A moins de constituer notre propre bibliothèque en contournant les règles.

-Je m'en charge, fit Théo. Il va falloir trouver une solution viable.

-A moins de virer Dumbledore, je ne vois pas comment, déclara Draco.

§§§§§

-Harry, fit une voix dans la Grande Salle pendant l'heure d'études.

Le brun fut littéralement agressé par le parfum du jeune homme qui l'accostait.

-Smith, fit Harry en retenant sa respiration. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je te donne rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard samedi à quinze heures, annonça Zacharias.

Harry baissa lentement son grimoire pour croiser le regard de son interlocuteur qui ne doutait de rien. A ses côtés, Hermione et Neville le regardaient de travers devant son culot.

-Et dire que je pensais que les Poufsouffles jouaient selon les règles, soupira Harry en reprenant sa lecture. Tu avais peur que ton charme naturel ne fonctionne pas sans te parfumer d'amortentia ?

Plus un seul bruit ne s'éleva dans la salle. Les élèves avaient été soufflés par l'audace du jeune homme mais étaient surtout estomaqués de l'accusation lancée par le Survivant.

Caché derrière son livre, Harry fronça des sourcils. Il semblait que son héritage lui ait apporté un autre don car en temps normal, personne ne pouvait identifier cette potion à l'odeur sans y être soumis.

-C'est une accusation grave, constata Albus Dumbledore en s'approchant.

Harry se renfrogna encore plus. Il aurait dû parier que le directeur ne serait pas loin.

-Nous pouvons faire venir le professeur Snape ici et maintenant, proposa Harry. Si je me suis trompé, j'accepte sa punition mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'attends à ce qu'il soit puni. C'est une potion qui ne peut être brassée par des élèves et bien qu'elle ne soit pas interdite, son utilisation est extrêmement réglementée. Mais si j'estime que la sanction ne correspond pas à la faute, je me réserve le droit de porter plainte.

Harry eut le plaisir de sentir la magie du directeur se teinter de rage un court instant avant de redevenir neutre. Le directeur sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui fit apparaître un parchemin.

-Il s'agit simplement d'une potion d'attraction, déclara Albus. Vingt points en moins pour monsieur Smith et vous êtes prié de prendre une douche au plus vite pour retirer cette potion.

Le directeur tourna des talons tandis que des rires discrets retentissaient dans la Grande Salle devant l'humiliation du Poufsouffle. Ce dernier fila sans demander son reste et Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Mais il sentait le regard de ses amis sur lui. Il savait qu'ils devaient être surpris qu'il ait pu déterminer le complot rien qu'à l'odeur. Mais ce qui était bien avec eux, c'était qu'ils ne le forçaient pas à parler.

-Comment tu l'as su ? fit une voix à ses côtés

Bien entendu, ceux qui se prétendaient ses amis n'avaient pas la même délicatesse. Comme Ronald Weasley.

-Je l'ai su, trancha Harry. A quoi ça te servirait de connaître mes secrets ?

-Mais nous sommes amis ! se plaignit Ron

-Un ami ne tournerait pas subitement le dos pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable, rétorqua Harry. Un ami attendrait des explications qu'il n'est surtout pas en droit de réclamer. Un ami ne répandrait pas des rumeurs qui pourraient blesser. Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus mon ami depuis la deuxième année. Assume tes erreurs et ne viens plus me faire chier.

Harry referma sèchement le livre dans ses mains avant de ranger ses affaires. Sans un mot, il quitta la Grande Salle et sema ses éventuels poursuivants quelques couloirs plus loin. Dans une salle de classe désaffectée, il ôta les sorts d'espionnage rattachés à sa personne puis revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Là-bas, il put laisser libre cours à ses tremblements.

Ses pouvoirs évoluaient bien trop vite à son goût. Comme Severus lui avait conseillé, il s'était exercé à reconnaître toutes les signatures magiques ainsi que tous les sorts à l'œuvre. Samain se rapprochait et le fait qu'il pouvait reconnaître une potion rien qu'à l'odeur n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait déjà noté que ses potions étaient de meilleure qualité car il savait quand un ingrédient était utilisable ou non mais là, il semblait atteindre un nouveau palier.

Fébrile, il s'empara d'une plume et commença à écrire à Ragnok. Se sachant étroitement surveillé par le directeur, le brun avait demandé un autre moyen de communication qui ne pourrait pas se faire intercepter. A la plus grande stupeur du sorcier, le gobelin lui avait confié la garde d'un Corbeau d'Ombre, un messager gobelin présage de mort pour les sorciers. L'avantage de ce messager était qu'il n'était visible que pour son destinataire donc les tentatives de détournement étaient quasi nulles. Le corbeau n'avait pas besoin de vivre en plein air et c'était pour cette raison qu'Harry le gardait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Quant au moyen qu'il utilisait pour en sortir, c'était encore à ce jour un mystère pour le brun.

La réponse revint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter pour le dîner. Il hésita franchement à prendre la réponse avec lui mais avec Dumbledore, il valait mieux prendre trop de précaution que pas assez. Il délesta le corbeau de sa charge avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Ces derniers l'attendaient avec un sourire soulagé.

-Il y a eu une attaque ou quoi ? plaisanta Harry

-Le directeur te cherchait, avoua Hermione. Il voulait pouvoir discuter avec toi de l'incident avec Smith.

Le brun ne montra pas ses doutes. Certes, c'était la première fois qu'il menaçait quelqu'un de le traduire en justice mais Dumbledore ne devait pas pour autant en être étonné ! Malgré son rôle de faible, Neville l'avait fait quand des élèves plus âgés avaient voulu se défouler sur lui. Dans la même veine, Hermione avait longuement argumenté sur le fait que dans le monde moldu, il était possible pour les enfants de porter plainte quand ils étaient en danger, même contre leurs propres parents. C'était une notion étrangère pour les sorciers car pour eux, les parents avaient littéralement droit de vie et de mort sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent dix-sept ans.

Alors non, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de choquer quand il menaçait Smith de le traîner devant la justice pour utilisation frauduleuse de potion réglementée. Et maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, si on apprenait que la victime était Harry Potter, il n'y aurait aucune clémence pour le coupable.

-J'irais voir McGonagall, haussa des épaules Harry.

Moins il se trouvait en présence du directeur, mieux il se portait !

§§§§§

Pendant son exil, Tom avait pu se constituer une petite cagnotte. Avec, il avait pu s'acheter une maison confortable, une ancienne maison sorcière dans le monde moldu, pour être exact. Discrètement, il avait posé des protections inusitées en Angleterre et c'était devenu un véritable bunker. Il en avait eu besoin après son passage au ministère de la magie, quand des enfants avaient eu la même idée que lui. Certes, il n'était pas revenu avec ce qu'il voulait mais ce qu'il avait trouvé avait bien plus de valeur.

-Bonsoir, Tom.

-Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de rester dans ton lit ? gronda Tom

-Tu veux que je me pende ? geignit le patient. Il fallait que je respire !

-Sirius … soupira Tom.

Alors qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas se faire prendre dans le département des Mystères, il avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à ne pas se faire surprendre par la bande de Potter. Il avait été surpris de voir que les protections avaient été enlevées pour leur permettre le passage mais plus encore quand il avait compris qu'ils étaient suivis par Voldemort et certains de ses sbires. Avec regret, il avait noté la présence de sa douce Bellatrix Black et de Lucius Malfoy, son bras droit dévoué, comme fous. S'ils avaient eu toute leur tête, jamais ils n'auraient attaqué des enfants, même s'il y avait la présence de deux Weasley. Avec inquiétude, il avait suivi la course poursuite et vu que les combats s'étaient déclenchés dans la salle de l'Arcade avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Leur présence, comme celle des mangemorts, avait fait froncer des sourcils Tom, car il savait que l'un comme l'autre n'aurait pas pu arriver aussi rapidement à moins d'être déjà sur place. S'entourant d'un bouclier, il avait pris soin d'éviter les sorts perdus pour s'approcher du centre de la pièce. L'arcade était un artefact très connu dans les autres pays car de multiples recherches internationales avaient été faites dessus. En Angleterre, pour tous les Langues de Plomb, il s'agissait d'un portail vers « autre part ». Les spéculations se rejoignaient sur le fait qu'il s'agissait du monde des morts ou les limbes. Si Tom en avait entendu parler, c'était uniquement grâce à Augustus Rookwood, qui travaillait au département des Mystères. Bien entendu, il avait dû faire un serment pour ne pas dévoiler ce que son ami allait lui confier mais ça n'avait été qu'une contrainte mineure. Couplé avec les éléments qu'il avait récoltés dans les autres pays, Tom avait une idée assez précise de ce qu'était cette arcade.

Mais celle qui s'était trouvée devant lui n'était qu'une vulgaire copie. Profitant que personne ne se doutait de sa présence, il avait listé les sorts présents et compris qu'il s'agissait surtout d'une prison temporaire. Le but de la manœuvre lui avait semblé obscur sur le moment mais quand il avait vu Bellatrix se jeter sur Sirius Black puis l'envoyer dans l'arcade, il sut que quiconque voulait mettre la main sur l'héritier Black ne devait pas voir ses plans se réaliser. Quand les lieux furent vidés à cause de l'intervention des aurors, Tom avait pioché dans ses connaissances pour libérer le fugitif. A la place, il avait rapidement créé un golem à son effigie pour le placer dans l'arcade et filer aussitôt. Il savait que Dumbledore avait pu percevoir sa présence mais sa priorité était le cousin de Narcissa qu'il devait soigner dans les plus brefs délais. Il l'avait amené dans sa maison et avait fait appel à un vampire médicomage pour les premiers soins. Ce dernier s'était longuement battu pour le sauver et finalement, avait confié une liste de potions pour sa convalescence. Heureusement, Tom était un bon maître de potions et les breuvages demandés n'avaient pas été compliqués à brasser. Quand Sirius avait été assez en forme pour se lever, Tom l'avait littéralement forcé à parler de ses années à Azkaban puis de sa vie de fugitif. L'aîné avait été atterré de comprendre que Dumbledore n'avait fait aucun geste pour soigner l'ancien prisonnier, que ce soit physiquement ou encore psychologiquement. Pire, il avait éloigné de lui toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, soit Harry Potter, son filleul, et Remus Lupin, son meilleur ami, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'organiser des rencontres sécurisées.

Tom avait pris en charge Sirius Black. Depuis maintenant quatre mois, l'ancien prisonnier remontait la pente. Il faisait de moins en moins de cauchemars, avait moins l'impression d'être en présence de détraqueurs, avait de moins en moins peur du moindre bruit ou d'un éclat de voix. Tom savait que ce serait un travail de longue haleine mais il était nécessaire pour que ce ne soit plus une loque qui se tienne devant Dumbledore mais bien lord Sirius Black.

-Comment va Harry ? demanda Sirius

Tom soupira. C'était la principale question de Sirius depuis qu'il avait enfin repris pied dans la réalité. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'il était avec Tom mais le psychologue auprès duquel Tom prenait conseil pour soigner Sirius avait été très clair : Sirius devait penser à lui avant de vouer sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre. En ce moment, il culpabilisait plus sur ce que James aurait pensé en ne le voyant pas protéger Harry mais ce qui inquiétait plus Tom, c'était l'amalgame qu'il faisait entre James Potter et Harry Potter.

-D'après ce que je sais, ça a l'air d'aller, répondit Tom.

Narcissa avait réussi à convaincre son fils d'observer Harry Potter pour qu'il lui donne des nouvelles qu'elle relayait à Tom. Ce n'était pas assez précis mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller le voir ? geint Sirius

-Parce que tu es loin d'être guéri, grogna Tom. Et puis, si tu allais récupérer Potter dans ton état, en combien de temps Dumbledore remettrait la main sur lui ? Dix jours ? Quinze jours ? Rappelle-toi que tu t'es échappé d'Azkaban ! Tu es encore reconnu coupable d'avoir trahi Lily et James Potter ! D'avoir exécuté de sang-froid Peter Pettigrow ainsi que douze moldus ! Quelle vie vas-tu lui offrir ? Une vie de fugitif, où à n'importe quel moment tu pourrais être tué et lui retourner dans son enfer ? Pour une fois, réfléchis trente secondes !

Tom était assez agacé. Cette conversation revenait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, soit tous les trois jours environ.

-Et lui donner des nouvelles ? tenta Sirius

Ce n'était pas nouveau non plus. Mais Tom n'était pas du tout sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Harry Potter, du peu qu'il avait pu glaner, était soigneusement gardé dans le creux de la main d'Albus Dumbledore. Qui savait ce que le vieux sorcier avait pu lui susurrer comme mensonges mielleux … Mais surtout, il ne connaissait pas les allégeances du jeune homme. Si par hasard, il faisait complètement confiance au vieux fou et qu'il lui avouait que son parrain était encore en vie et assez bien portant … c'était en minutes qu'il fallait compter avant que la milice de Dumbledore ne débarque pour les faire passer de vie à trépas.

-C'est non, trancha Tom. Bon sang, es-tu suicidaire ou quoi ?

Sirius baissa la tête et Tom était sur le point de cogner la sienne sur le mur le plus proche. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyé cet imbécile dans une clinique spécialisée dans les grands traumatisés ? Ah, oui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter le pays sans être sûr que son filleul n'était plus en danger. Et lui, grand naïf, avait accepté ! Parfois, il s'en mordait les doigts !

-Sirius, articula Tom. Pour le moment, Voldemort est en train de s'installer tranquillement en Angleterre pour que Dumbledore soit celui qui le vire à coups de pied au cul par sa marionnette qui est ton filleul. Filleul à qui tu as parlé … je ne sais pas … à peine une douzaine de fois ? Et jamais de vous, puisque vous étiez fliqués ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de la guerre en cours ! Dans ses conditions, ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait que tu restes tranquille et que tu te soignes pour être une réelle aide pour Potter ?

-Mais Harry … protesta Sirius.

-Je ne veux pas t'enfermer mais si tu me pousses, je le ferais ! rugit Tom

Sirius se tut alors que Tom passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Leurs discussions se terminaient également toujours comme cela. Mais comme tout Gryffondor, Sirius était buté. Donc aux yeux de Tom, seule la marteau-thérapie fonctionnait.

-S'il te plait, Sirius, soupira Tom.

-Je ferais mon possible, capitula Sirius.

Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Tom déposa sur la table sa dernière cargaison de fioles de soins, salua son invité avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.


	5. Où le danger ne provient pas des mêmes

**_Note de l'auteur :_**  
_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'imagine que ces quelques chapitres vont ont mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous êtes impatient d'en savoir plus._  
_Ou pas._  
_Dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle vous plait et que vous l'hésiterez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et de vos critiques._  
_Deux reviews m'ont interpellé, où on m'a reproché des chapitres lourds, brouillons, volatiles et partant dans tous les sens. Il est vrai que j'installe des personnages peu présents dans le canon mais je ne pensais pas vous assommer avec la longueur des chapitres et toutes les informations que j'y dévoile !_  
_Mais bref, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture et en espérant que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que les autres._  
_Gros bizoux_  
_Crystal of Shadow_

* * *

**_Où le danger ne provient pas des mêmes endroits _**

-Nous allons travailler aujourd'hui sur les détraqueurs, annonça Severus Snape.

Sur ordre de Dumbledore, le maître de potions avait repris le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Contrairement aux pronostics, les élèves adoraient le cours où enfin, ils apprenaient quelque chose d'utile. Un grand changement par rapport à l'année précédente. Parce que rien que pour emmerder son supérieur – la rumeur comme quoi il convoitait ce poste n'était pas de son fait mais bien de Dumbledore – il avait remisé sa personnalité antipathique de professeur de potions pour devenir un professeur de défense pédagogue et intéressant. Ce qui ne plaisait guère au directeur.

-La légende veut que ce soit des créatures magiques créées à la suite d'un accident, fit Severus. Personne ne sait si c'est vrai ou non, le seul fait dont nous soyons certains est qu'ils existent. Quelqu'un peut me les décrire brièvement ?

Hermione ne leva pas la main. Bien qu'elle soit toujours considérée comme une Miss Je Sais Tout, elle avait cessé de vouloir répondre à tous et à tout dès la deuxième année. C'était beaucoup plus satisfaisant pour elle d'écraser toutes les mauvaises langues sans étaler ses connaissances à tout bout de champ.

Severus laissa son regard couler sur la salle de classe. Ce serait bien trop facile d'interroger Harry Potter sur le sujet car tous les élèves savaient qu'il avait une sensibilité accrue à ces créatures. Non, il lui fallait un parfait imbécile pour répondre …

-Mademoiselle Brown, susurra Severus.

-Monsieur ? sursauta Lavande, prise en flagrant délit d'inattention

-Je veux une description des détraqueurs, répéta Severus.

-Euh … balbutia Lavande.

-Très éloquent, railla Severus. En clair, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur, capitula Lavande.

-Vous ne savez rien sur les détraqueurs, c'est cela, mademoiselle Brown ? s'étonna Severus. Je me demande bien où vous étiez pendant votre troisième année alors …

Il y eut des rires discrets.

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Harry ce qu'il sait, protesta Lavande.

-Pourquoi je demanderai à un élève qui a fait l'effort de se renseigner sur des créatures qui lui font autant d'effets ? fit Severus. Je sais que les informations de Potter seront les plus exactes possibles, à mon plus grand regret. Mais ça ne servirait aucunement l'intérêt de cette classe donc c'est pour cela que je vous interroge, mademoiselle Brown. Je vous enlève quarante points pour ne pas avoir su répondre à la question alors que vous auriez dû et pour votre insolence.

Severus se détourna de la jeune fille.

-Un autre volontaire ? fit Severus. Et avant qu'un autre ne s'insurge injustement, je ne compte interroger ni monsieur Potter, ni monsieur Longbottom et ni mademoiselle Granger. Les Serpentards ont eu un cours complet de ma part sur le sujet à l'époque donc je sais exactement ce qu'ils savent sur le sujet. Je me répète donc pour la dernière fois. Un autre volontaire ?

Padma Patil se risqua à lever la main.

-Mademoiselle Patil, je vous écoute, fit Severus.

-Ce sont des créatures qui se nourrissent des sentiments positifs, répondit Padma. C'est l'une des raisons qui a poussé le ministère de la magie anglais à en faire les gardiens de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban. Ils sont également les bourreaux des sorciers puisqu'ils peuvent, par un baiser, aspirer l'âme d'un sorcier.

-Correct, quinze points pour Serdaigle, déclara Severus. Mais je ne crois pas que vous adhériez à cela, je me trompe ?

-Nous croyons à la réincarnation des âmes en Inde, expliqua Padma. Comme ici, les âmes des criminels servent de nourriture à ces créatures, à nos yeux, leur cycle de réincarnation est définitivement interrompu. Cela peut influencer sur l'équilibre de la Magie et c'est pour cela que ma famille et moi trouvons cette pratique barbare.

-Mais ce sont des criminels ! protesta Ron. Ils méritent d'être Embrassés ! T'es vraiment stupide de ne pas voir ça !

-Monsieur Weasley ! claqua Severus. Cinquante points en moins pour avoir parlé sans autorisation et pour avoir insulté une camarade. Et si vous l'ouvrez encore, ce sera le double !

Sensible à la menace, Ron ferma sa grande bouche et se rassit.

-Vous avez pris la bonne décision, railla Severus. Votre point de vue est intéressant, mademoiselle Patil. Mais comme vous venez de le voir, les sorciers anglais de pure souche aiment rester sur leurs acquis. Seuls ceux qui ont une double culture peuvent avoir un autre point de vue. Si le sujet intéresse des élèves, il se pourrait que j'organise un débat.

Les élèves se regardèrent, indécis. Severus pouvait voir qu'ils étaient assez tentés d'avoir le débat mais d'un autre côté, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Comme Weasley, ils avaient leurs propres acquis et ils croyaient fermement qu'ils avaient raison. Oui, pensa le professeur, ce serait une bonne idée, mais il fallait réduire au silence les plus butés d'entre eux, à commencer par Ronald Weasley.

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui, trancha Severus. Les détraqueurs sont des créatures particulières. Pourquoi sont-elles dangereuses ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

-Monsieur Finch-Fletchley, fit Severus.

-Ils peuvent tuer en nous Embrassant, déclara Justin.

-Faux, rétorqua Severus. Quelqu'un pour corriger ?

Mis à part les Serpentards, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Neville Longbottom, tous les autres se regardèrent, surpris. C'était la croyance populaire pourtant.

-Mademoiselle Granger, désigna Severus.

-Les détraqueurs ne tuent pas à proprement dit, répondit Hermione. Le baiser du détraqueur lui permet d'aspirer l'âme de la créature pour l'avaler. Le corps vit encore mais est considéré comme étant en mort cérébrale, puisque l'esprit qui le dirige est détruit quand l'âme est aspirée. Comme les fonctions basiques sont de moins en moins assurées, le corps meurt en quelques mois environ. Quatre en moyenne, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

-Correct, déclara Severus.

Il aurait pu donner des points mais il ne pouvait pas totalement sortir de son personnage de maître de potions qui déteste les Gryffondors ! Il ne leur sautait plus à la gorge à la moindre occasion, c'était déjà suffisant …

-D'autres raisons pour lesquelles les détraqueurs sont dangereux ? demanda Severus

Padma Patil leva la main. Lavande Brown voulut l'en empêcher mais l'Indienne lui lança un regard noir.

-Une raison particulière pour laquelle vous ne souhaitez pas que mademoiselle Patil réponde à ma question ? susurra Severus en s'approchant du duo

Brown défia rapidement du regard le professeur avant de baisser les yeux, gênée. Cela suffit amplement pour Severus pour utiliser la Legilimencie rapidement et découvrir que la jeune fille ne voulait pas que son amie participe au cours du professeur qui venait de l'humilier.

Ah, les gosses …

-Mademoiselle Patil, nous vous écoutons, fit Severus.

-Les détraqueurs se nourrissent de sentiments positifs, comme la joie ou le bonheur, fit Padma. Sans sentiments positifs, l'être humain peut entrer en dépression, qui est une maladie mentale reconnue. Les symptômes sont divers et variés mais les plus graves restent les tendances suicidaires.

-Vous parlez en connaissance de cause, comprit Severus.

-Un membre de ma famille, répondit simplement Padma en jetant un regard inquiet à sa sœur de l'autre côté de Lavande.

Severus a toujours eu l'habitude de se renseigner sur les nouveaux Serpentards. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert que la vie d'Harry Potter était très loin de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer – bien aidé par les fausses informations de Dumbledore – il faisait la même vérification pour tous les nouveaux élèves. Il avait ainsi appris que les Patil, au moment où ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre, étaient accompagné du jeune frère de la mère, fraîchement majeur. Par encore aux faits des différences avec l'Inde, il avait utilisé plusieurs sorts considérés comme « noirs » en Angleterre. Il avait été attrapé par les aurors et avant qu'il n'ait pu se justifier, il avait été condamné à un an à Azkaban. Le patriarche Patil avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le libérer, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme erreur judiciaire parce que le jeune homme n'était pas Anglais mais Indien. Il avait finalement été libéré mais deux mois dans cet enfer avaient réussi à briser le jeune Indien. Visiblement, ça avait également durement ébranlé ses cousines qui étaient très jeunes à l'époque. Mais il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il soit mort.

-Dix points pour Serdaigle, lâcha Severus. Vous attendez quoi pour prendre des notes ?

Les grattements des plumes sur les parchemins s'élevèrent dans la salle. Le maître de potions passa entre les tables pour vérifier ce qui était noté. Sans surprise, celles de certains étaient brouillonnes et ne voulaient rien dire. Il allait devoir demander à Harry et ses amis de ne pas prêter leurs notes pour le prochain devoir.

-Bien, fit Severus. Comment peut-on se protéger des détraqueurs ?

Plusieurs mains fusèrent.

-Monsieur Macmillan, interrogea Severus.

-Le sort du patronus, sourit Ernie. Harry sait en faire un !

L'intéressé se renfrogna tandis que Severus se retint de lâcher un grognement agacé. Pendant la troisième année d'Harry, le professeur de défense de l'époque, Remus Lupin, avait proposé au brun de lui apprendre le patronus, aux vues des réactions extrêmes qu'il avait. Severus Snape avait maudit le loup garou de cette initiative car outre l'autorisation du tuteur qui avait été complètement oubliée – Severus avait vérifié – Lupin n'avait même pas pris en compte l'état physique et psychologique de l'enfant en présence de ces créatures. Severus avait dû, en plus de ses traitements pour enrayer sa malnutrition et son organisme affaibli par les Dursley, modifier ces derniers pour une version plus puissante et l'initier très vite à l'occlumencie. C'était d'ailleurs uniquement à cela qu'il avait pu lancer le sort d'abord dans la sécurité de la salle de classe puis pour sauver ses amis et lui de la centaine de détraqueurs qui s'étaient rassemblées au bord du lac. Mais tout fier de ce petit exploit, Lupin avait clamé à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était grâce à lui qu'Harry pouvait maîtriser ce sort. Avant même d'y avoir réfléchi, Severus avait lâché sa condition de loup garou, le poussant à démissionner. Il nierait même sous la torture que c'était uniquement pour venger Harry. Il préférait que tout le monde croie que c'était en souvenir de ce que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait pendant leur scolarité. De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu croire que le lendemain de la petite aventure de ses élèves, soit trois jours avant que Severus lâche sa bombe sur un coup de tête, Dumbledore en personne avait révélé au conseil d'administration la condition de Remus Lupin et avait joué une scène magnifique où il s'était dit trompé par son ancien élève. Severus n'était même pas sûr que Lupin ait vu sa lettre de licenciement.

-Qu'il sache le faire ou pas n'est pas la question, susurra Severus. Est-ce que vous savez au moins comment lancer ce sort que vous avez pu mentionner ?

Le Poufsouffle se statufia. Comme les autres, il aurait pensé qu'il aurait interrogé Harry pour lui demander ce qu'il savait du sort, comme tout professeur normal.

Mais Severus Snape n'était pas un professeur comme les autres. Normal était le terme le plus éloigné pour le décrire en fait.

-Euh … fit Ernie.

-Eloquent, que c'est surprenant, railla Severus. Si votre but en donnant le nom de monsieur Potter était de le faire être interrogé, vous vous êtes lourdement trompé. Il me semble avoir dit tout à l'heure que je ne comptais pas le faire participer à ce cours plus que de raison, parce qu'il sait tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le sujet.

Severus avisa l'heure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait réduit les cours de défense cette année, les faisant passer à deux heures deux fois par semaine à une heure deux fois par semaine.

-Je veux un parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur le sort du patronus, annonça Severus. Pour pouvez sortir.

Tandis que les élèves s'afféraient à ranger leurs affaires, Severus passa devant la table d'Harry et glissa un morceau de papier dans son sac. Nul doute qu'il le verrait automatiquement et qu'il se rendrait dans ses appartements pour avoir des explications.

§§§§§

Samain était là et Harry était particulièrement renfermé. Quand il avait appris la véritable signification du 31 octobre dans le monde sorcier, il avait été déçu de ne voir qu'un banquet sans aucun hommage aux Morts. Très vite, avec Hermione et Neville, ils avaient fait leur propre cérémonie à laquelle ils avaient convié leurs amis au fil des années. D'ailleurs, le brun pouvait remercier le château qui leur avait fourni dès la première année la salle sur demande. Dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 01 novembre, toute la petite bande se retrouvait pour la célébration magique et jamais ils ne s'étaient fait prendre.

Mais ce jour-là, Harry n'était pas à l'aise dans sa peau. Quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était senti agité, en attente. La lumière du jour lui blessait particulièrement les yeux et dès qu'il le pouvait, il se réfugiait dans les coins les plus sombres des couloirs. Il avait pu cacher son état à ses amis en prétextant une migraine assez sinueuse et comme ils savaient que Voldemort s'amusait particulièrement à cette date, ils avaient accepté l'explication.

Harry savait que d'un seul coup d'œil, Severus avait noté qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et que des potions l'attendraient dans ses appartements. Après le cours sur les détraqueurs, Harry s'était rendu dans les appartements du maître de potions et avait appris que Dumbledore était inquiet à son égard. L'aîné lui avait demandé de faire très attention, d'autant plus qu'il se transformait.

-Harry ?

Le brun se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore. Tiens donc, quand on parlait du loup …

-Professeur, salua Harry. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis le début de l'année, sourit Albus. Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser l'invitation. Mais il fallait qu'il soit particulièrement prudent et bien sûr, qu'il ne croise pas son regard.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, professeur, sourit Harry.

-Je crois savoir que ton dernier cours se termine à seize heures, fit Albus. Que dirais-tu de venir à seize heures trente ?

-Je serais là, fit Harry. Bonne journée professeur.

-A toi aussi, Harry, sourit Albus.

Le brun s'éloigna mais décida de faire une halte dans les appartements du maître de potions pendant la pause du déjeuner. Pour des cas d'urgence – et ç'en était un – il pouvait entrer directement dans l'antre de Severus Snape. Depuis le temps, il connaissait toutes les potions qu'il pouvait prendre sans risques ainsi que leur posologie. Il engloutit rapidement une fiole d'anti douleur et s'empara d'une autre d'aiguise-méninge. L'année dernière, après l'échec cuisant pour arrêter les visions – qu'il savait désormais provenir de Voldemort – par l'occlumencie, Severus lui avait donné cette astuce pour au moins détecter les intrusions dans son esprit. L'élève avait testé la technique et avait été époustouflé par cette méthode transverse. Elle allait devoir faire ses preuves dans les plus brefs délais.

La journée se passa et l'état d'excitation d'Harry augmenta, de même que son mal de tête. Quand vint le dernier cours de la journée, le brun avala l'aiguise-méninge et se rendit dans son dortoir pour y poser ses affaires. Mis au courant de la « convocation », Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la gargouille gardienne et lui assurèrent silencieusement de leur soutien. Inspirant un bon coup, Harry grimpa les escaliers et toqua à la porte.

-Entre, Harry, fit la voix de Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard curieux sur les alentours pendant qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil indiqué. A la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, alors qu'Harry était choqué par la disparition de Sirius, le directeur lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie qui s'était brisée dans le département des Mystères. Furieux, Harry avait littéralement retourné le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore mais aujourd'hui, il remarquait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de dégâts. Avec la magie, on pouvait faire tellement de choses …

Le directeur proposa une tasse de thé qu'il refusa avant d'embrayer rapidement sur les cours. Le jeune homme donnait des phrases courtes et précises, ne voulant pas s'étaler sur sa vie privée.

-Tu me sembles assez mal en point, constata Albus. Un problème ?

-Une baisse de régime, avoua Harry du bout des lèvres. Je pense qu'il me manque des vitamines.

-Des quoi ?

Harry retint un sourire ironique alors qu'il lui expliquait les préconisations moldues pour garantir à tous une bonne hygiène de vie. En notant la consommation quasi industrielle de bonbons au citron du directeur, le brun s'était renseigné sur les maladies qui courraient chez les sorciers. Bien que la magie éloigne définitivement le spectre de l'obésité, le diabète était commun aux moldus et aux sorciers et Harry s'était toujours demandé comment Dumbledore pouvait ne pas être touché par ce fléau. Mais bref, ce n'était pas le sujet.

-Est-ce que tu es allé voir madame Pomfrey ? proposa Albus

-Je préfère m'en sortir par moi-même avant, s'excusa Harry.

Avant Poudlard, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un médecin, puisque Vernon Dursley estimait qu'il n'allait pas en plus dépenser de l'argent pour un moins que rien. En revanche, il s'était trouvé des talents en automédication qui avait failli coûter de nombreuses fois la vie à Harry, quand ce n'était pas ses coups. Plusieurs fois, Vernon lui avait fait avaler de force des comprimés, notamment des somnifères, pour l'empêcher de le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Heureusement, alors que les médicaments étaient sur le point de faire effet, Pétunia arrivait pour lui faire un lavage d'estomac avec les moyens du bord. C'était pour cela qu'Harry avait la plus grande réticence à consulter un médecin – ça n'aidait pas quand on savait que quand il était très jeune, Vernon diabolisait les actes des praticiens pour que le brun en ait une peur bleue – mais encore plus de prendre des médicaments et des remèdes. La seule manière pour lui d'en prendre était de les brasser lui-même ou de savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement. Devant cette phobie – ça avait été la croix et la bannière pour lui faire avaler le pouss'os en deuxième année – Severus Snape s'était résolu à lui donner dans le plus grand secret des cours de potions. D'après le maître, Harry pouvait passer sans problème ses ASPIC depuis sa cinquième année.

Harry sortit rapidement de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son interlocuteur.

-Madame Pomfrey est là pour t'aider, fit Albus.

-Je le sais, assura Harry. Mais la plupart des problèmes bénins peuvent être résolus sans passer par un médecin. Si le fait de prendre des fruits frais ne change rien, alors j'irais la voir.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en l'infirmière de l'école mais son rôle restait ambigu. En tant que personnel médical, elle n'aurait pas pu passer sur les nombreuses traces d'abus et ne pas en référer à qui que ce soit. Pour tout dire, elle ne lui en avait même pas parlé ! Harry préférait prendre ses précautions et ne pas l'impliquer plus que nécessaire. D'autant plus qu'il était de moins en moins sorcier.

-Je suis obligé d'insister, fit Albus.

Harry se retint d'étrécir le regard. Est-ce que quelque chose avait trahi son état de santé réel ? Si oui, il devait savoir quoi.

-Ça ira, professeur, sourit faussement Harry. Je vous promets que si ça va mal, je consulterai quelqu'un.

Seulement, il ne précisait pas qui.

-Soit, capitula Albus. Mais je m'inquiète quand même pour toi, tu sais. Si tu as besoin de parler, ma porte te sera toujours grande ouverte.

Harry retint un reniflement dédaigneux. S'il écoutait aussi bien que quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley, alors autant parler dans le vide !

-Je saurais m'en souvenir, sourit faussement Harry. Je vais être obligé de vous laisser, je n'ai pas encore commencé mes devoirs.

-Fais donc, fit Albus. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

-A vous aussi, professeur, répondit Harry.

Le brun s'empêcha de courir hors de la pièce. Une fois au pied de la gargouille, il prit la direction de la forêt interdite pour reprendre son souffle.

La sensation d'oppression qu'il avait ressenti à Privet Drive était la même que celle dans le bureau du directeur. En calculant deux et deux, il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que c'était les protections que le professeur Dumbledore avait installées sur la maison moldue qu'Harry avait senti. Mais le jeune homme était certain que lesdites protections n'étaient pas faites pour le protéger. Les impressions qu'il avait n'était pas de la bienveillance ou la sécurité mais il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il avait perçu de la malveillance voire de la haine. Non, les sentiments qui lui parvenaient étaient trop flous pour lui.

La nuit tombait déjà et Harry se sentit se calmer. Quand il était encore chez les Dursley, après son anniversaire, il avait remarqué qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise dans les bois ou dans les champs. Depuis la rentrée, ses nerfs se calmaient radicalement quand il se promenait aux abords de la forêt interdite. Quand il était particulièrement agacé, il se recouvrait de sa cape d'invisibilité et s'enfonçait dans les bois pour y marcher toute la nuit. Avant que sa vie ne change encore plus, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de se retrouver dans des endroits aussi isolés. Mais maintenant … il en était presque à les rechercher. Et c'était pire en période de pleine lune ou de nouvelle lune.

Soupirant lourdement, il avisa l'heure et décida d'aller manger. Ses amis furent rassurés de le voir et ne le harcelèrent pas de questions sur l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le directeur. Hermione alla même jusqu'à lui prendre la main pour le rassurer, attirant sur eux le regard brûlant et jaloux de plusieurs garçons, et plus particulièrement celui de Ron Weasley. Depuis que la jeune fille était apparue métamorphosée au bal du tournoi des Trois Sorciers au bras du joueur de Quidditch Viktor Krum, la plupart des mâles de l'école avait pu entrevoir la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle allait devenir. Le roux avait le béguin pour elle et parce qu'il gravitait autour de la bande, il croyait toujours que c'était réciproque. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas et le fait qu'il sorte avec Lavande Brown n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Hermione.

Alors qu'ils étaient couchés depuis une heure, Harry ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. L'excitation qui l'envahissait depuis le début de la journée et qu'il pensait calmée après sa petite balade était revenue en force. Limite en transe, il se rhabilla, jeta sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et quitta la tour Gryffondor. Très vite, il prit la direction de la forêt interdite et cette fois, il s'enfonça dans les sous-bois. Plus il avançait, plus il avait envie d'ôter tous ses vêtements. Arrivant dans une clairière, il ne tint plus et les jeta au pied d'un arbre.

Soudain, il se cambra de douleur et il hurla de toutes ses forces.

Il était minuit.

§§§§§

-Il s'éveille.

La silhouette se redressa.

-Savez-vous où il se trouve ? demanda le deuxième

-Pour l'instant, en relative sécurité, répondit le premier.

-Relative ? releva le deuxième

-Il a des alliés et des ennemis au même endroit, précisa le premier.

-Devons-nous le rejoindre ? demanda le deuxième

-Il n'est pas en danger, fit le premier. Du moins, il ne se perçoit pas en danger de mort.

-Et concernant son éducation ? demanda le deuxième

-Les gobelins se souviennent parfaitement des anciens pactes, souligna le premier. Je ne me fais pas de soucis. En attendant, cherche-moi toutes les informations sur lui. Je ne souhaite pas arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

-Quel type d'information ? demanda le deuxième

-Là où il vit, ses amis, ses professeurs, la politique actuelle, tout, réfléchit le premier. Et bien sûr, ses convictions.

-Cela prendra du temps, constata le deuxième.

-Tu as de la chance, tu as jusqu'à son anniversaire, railla le premier.

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, monseigneur, s'inclina le deuxième.


	6. L'envie de sang

**_L'envie de sang_**

Hermione était inquiète.

Depuis Samain, Harry lui semblait de plus en plus étrange. Elle avait noté qu'il marchait plus facilement dans les endroits peu baignés par le soleil mais également qu'il était beaucoup plus sensible à la lumière. Elle avait également remarqué qu'il prenait sa viande rouge plus saignante et qu'il dédaignait de plus en plus les viandes blanches et les poissons.

Mais surtout, Harry ne lui parlait pas.

Ils avaient appris avec force que les sorciers, tout comme les moldus, pouvaient ne pas se révéler dignes de confiance. Pour autant, l'un et l'autre savaient qu'ils pouvaient se confier tout et n'importe quoi.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop, souffla la personne concernée dans le creux de l'oreille.

Harry contourna Hermione pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu reconnais donc que ton comportement sort de l'ordinaire, fit Hermione.

-Je ne le nie pas, fit Harry. Mais je préfère garder le silence jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Hermione

-Ça dépend pour qui, sourit Harry.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. C'était un constat auquel ils étaient arrivés tous les deux. Quoi qu'ils fassent, cela avait de conséquences, qu'elles soient bénéfiques ou non.

-De toute façon, haussa des épaules Harry, tu seras la première à tout savoir. Juste, ne fais pas de recherches.

-D'accord, fit Hermione.

Elle avait aisément compris le message : personne ne devait savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Harry, et surtout pas Albus Dumbledore, et leurs amis seraient mis au courant en temps et en heure.

D'ailleurs …

-Comment se porte ta famille ? sourit Harry

Tous les deux avaient des codes pour connaître des informations précises. La famille d'Hermione – et non les parents d'Hermione, cela avait son importance – était le nom de code pour l'occlumencie de la jeune fille.

-Ils réfléchissent à l'éventualité d'accueillir quelqu'un dans la maison, répondit Hermione.

Harry ne montra pas sa surprise. Hermione s'était initiée à l'occlumencie quand lui-même a dû s'entraîner pour se protéger de Voldemort. Contrairement à Harry, ses progrès avaient été spectaculaires et Severus avait accepté de tester ses barrières pour concéder qu'elles étaient excellentes. Mais là, Hermione lui disait carrément qu'on avait tenté d'entrer dans son esprit !

-C'est une lourde décision, fit Harry.

-C'est pour cela que je leur ai dit de bien y réfléchir, sourit Hermione.

Le brun calla sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie et ferma les yeux tandis que la brune ouvrait un livre. Harry avait noté depuis Samain qu'il était plus sensible aux odeurs de ses proches. Celles qui le calmaient le plus radicalement étaient celle d'Hermione, de Neville et étonnement de Severus, qu'il associait à la famille. Ses autres amis avaient des odeurs rassurantes mais il ne les côtoyait pas assez pour qu'elles aient des effets notoires sur lui. En revanche, quand il avait croisé Dumbledore dans l'un des couloirs une dizaine de jours plus tôt, il avait dû se retenir de cracher sur son passage et de se fondre dans les murs, tel un animal sauvage. Le directeur avait noté sa réaction mais Harry avait heureusement pu la mettre sur le compte de la surprise.

Plutôt que de se prendre la tête, le brun commença à méditer.

§§§§§

Novembre puis décembre passèrent sans incidents notables. Severus avait poursuivi ses recherches au sujet d'Harry et très vite, il avait dû s'éloigner des symptômes courants pour chercher quelque chose de plus précis. Il avait également abandonné l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard car il connaissait depuis longtemps l'esprit fouineur de son supérieur. Tout comme Hermione, il avait noté les différences qui étaient apparues avec Harry et les avaient passées sous silence.

Ce jour-là, il s'était rendu dans une bibliothèque très controversée pour les sujets qu'elle couvrait. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que s'il ne voulait pas dévoiler au monde entier le sujet de ses recherches, il fallait le noyer parmi d'autres. Heureusement, la bibliothèque des Embrumes, LA bibliothèque du monde sorcier anglais, savait garder les secrets de ses lecteurs.

Severus fréquentait depuis des années ces lieux que seuls les initiés connaissaient. Lui-même avait été introduit après qu'Ollivander ait vu de ses propres yeux qu'il était digne de confiance. A sa plus grande surprise, il avait appris qu'Albus Dumbledore s'était toujours vu refuser l'accès, alors qu'il était pourtant un personnage important de l'Angleterre sorcière.

Pour cacher ses véritables recherches, Severus avait décidé de faire croire qu'il tentait d'améliorer la potion Tue-Loup. Les habitués sachant comment il fonctionnait, ils le laissèrent tranquille.

Au fil des heures, il regroupait les symptômes qui touchaient Harry. Visiblement, tout pointait vers une créature magique mais les grimoires étaient formels, elles avaient toutes disparu depuis des siècles. Agacé, il préféra faire une pause et rangea ses affaires pour se promener dans le quartier sorcier. Sur un coup de tête, il passa à Gringotts et fut reçu par Ragnok, le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous nous voyons aujourd'hui, seigneur Ragnok, fit Severus après les salutations d'usage.

-Disons que j'étais assez intrigué par le sujet de vos recherches, Héritier Prince, sourit Ragnok.

-Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir comment vous êtes au courant, soupira Severus.

-Vous n'aimerez pas la réponse, sourit Ragnok. Enfin bref, quand vous verrez le jeune Harry, vous pourriez lui remettre ces quelques grimoires. Malheureusement, vous ne serez pas en mesure de les lire.

-Vous savez ce qui se passe avec lui, comprit Severus.

-Effectivement, confirma Ragnok. Malheureusement, je suis soumis à un serment magique qui m'empêche de vous en dire plus. Seul l'Héritier Potter pourra vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir. Et je vous conseille de cesser vos recherches.

-Je sais que Dumbledore a remarqué l'état de santé d'Harry, soupira Severus. Soit, j'accepte d'attendre. Mais ça ne me plait pas.

-Le dix-septième anniversaire du jeune Harry Potter sera riche en événements, sourit Ragnok. Les liens que vous avez tissés avec lui vous assurent une place aux premières loges.

-Je ne savais pas que les gobelins avaient des dons de voyance, grommela Severus.

-Vous ne savez pas tout ce que les gobelins sont réellement, sourit Ragnok.

§§§§§

-Eh, Harry !

Harry se retint de grogner. Ronald Weasley, pour une raison obscure, redoublait d'efforts cette année pour entrer dans son cercle d'amis.

-Weasley, grommela Harry.

-Y'a un match tout à l'heure, fit Ron. Tu veux y aller avec moi ?

-Non, refusa Harry. Regarder un match doit être un plaisir mais te supporter est loin de l'être.

Ron rougit tandis qu'Hermione et Neville affichaient un sourire railleur discret. Les trois Gryffondors avaient eu l'occasion de voir le roux sous son véritable jour, après qu'il ait tourné le dos à Harry en deuxième année. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où il s'était jeté à la tête de certains élèves parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et le lui avaient fait comprendre. Il ne fallait pas oublier que quand Harry avait montré des talents extraordinaires pour le vol sur balai, Ron avait harcelé Harry tant et si bien que le brun avait refusé le poste dans l'équipe de la maison des lions. Le professeur McGonagall en avait été désolée mais même elle aurait claqué avec joie le roux qui s'était permis d'inonder Harry de soi-disant conseils avisés pour devenir le meilleur attrapeur jusqu'à dans le dortoir.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Si tu libérais le passage, grogna Harry. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes bavardages insipides. Bonne journée, Weasley.

Le brun le contourna et s'éloigna dans les couloirs. Neville lui emboîta le pas et Hermione allait faire de même quand elle fut retenue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? siffla Hermione

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? geignit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry de plus que moi ?

-Des manières, renifla Hermione. Et surtout, il respecte les autres et leurs opinions. Ce n'est pas lui qui insulte les gens quand on lui fait remarquer que son équipe préférée est la dernière du classement, que ce n'est pas près de changer et qui joue de ses poings pour qu'ils retirent ce qu'ils ont dit …

Ron rougit.

-Commence par grandir et après, je pourrais songer à l'éventualité de te considérer comme autre chose qu'un sale gosse, déclara Hermione en se dégageant.

La jeune femme s'en alla avant d'avoir des paroles malheureuses. Si Harry puis Hermione et Neville avaient refusé de renouer avec Ron, c'était parce qu'il faisait partie des personnes qui avaient une image précise d'eux sans jamais les avoir vu. Pour Ron, le Survivant devait être obligatoirement gentil, serviable, prêt à accepter et aider les autres sans concession, bref, une véritable serpillère. Neville devait avoir peur de son ombre parce que sa grand-mère Augusta était une force de la nature qui aurait dû le terroriser au point qu'il soit faible. Hermione … devait être comme un animal de compagnie dont le but était d'intégrer la société sorcière en épousant le premier sorcier qui lui témoignerait un peu d'intérêt, une potiche quoi.

Les trois amis se rendirent dans une salle inoccupée et Harry fouilla pour sortir de son sac sans fond son sachet de friandises.

C'était une habitude qui avait étonné Hermione et Neville. En effet, Harry ne s'achetait des friandises qu'une fois par an mais c'était un stock conséquent de tous les bonbons disponibles sur le marché qu'il transportait tout l'année sur lui. De temps à autre, il piochait dedans et laissait le hasard choisir son petit plaisir du moment.

Ce jour-là, il s'était décidé pour des sucettes rouges. Neville haussa des sourcils.

-Des sucettes de sang ? s'étonna Neville. Ce sont des friandises particulières.

-En ce moment, j'adore ça, sourit Harry, penaud.

-Harry … soupira Hermione.

-Je sais que vous vous inquiétez, coupa Harry. Mais vous savez comme moi que les lieux ne sont pas particulièrement adaptés pour les confidences.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. L'exemple le plus flagrant était justement le don de fourchelangue. Pendant le simili duel entre Harry et Draco, le blond avait invoqué un serpent pour le déstabiliser. Le brun, qui savait qu'il avait un lien avec les reptiles, avait gardé bouche close mais quand les amis avaient réussi à se retrouver dans un coin isolé pour qu'Harry leur avoue qu'il avait compris ce que le serpent disait, ils n'avaient pas noté que Ron les avait suivis et avait répandu le secret en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait le dire. Et pour avoir veillé à ce qu'ils ne soient pas suivis, Neville était certain que le roux avait été mis sur leur piste avec l'aide des tableaux présents sur leur chemin, tous à la solde du directeur.

-Les vacances ? proposa Neville

-On va m'obliger à aller au QG de l'Ordre, grogna Harry.

Les trois amis ne se voilaient pas la face. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix s'était installé au manoir Black, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Harry s'était étonné, l'été dernier, que l'Ordre puisse encore rester alors que Sirius, le propriétaire légitime, était mort, mais les gobelins lui avaient révélé qu'il y avait un contrat qui liait la présence de l'organisation dans les lieux à celle du propriétaire des lieux. Seulement, Harry ne devait pas savoir qu'il était désormais l'héritier de Sirius et le nouveau propriétaire du manoir Black, puisque le directeur avait bloqué l'ouverture du testament. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de forcer Harry à y venir dès qu'il avait des vacances. Heureusement, cet été, il n'y était resté qu'une dizaine de jours.

-Je passe mon tour, grimaça Neville. Grand-mère n'a toujours pas confiance en Dumbledore et si on me voit avec toi, ça donnerait une impression totalement fausse de l'équilibre des forces.

-Je viendrais, sourit Hermione. Ils ne se demandent jamais si je ne manque pas à mes parents.

Et pour cause. L'une des premières attaques après la renaissance de Voldemort avait touché les parents d'Hermione. Ne perdant pas le nord malgré la douleur, elle avait pu s'émanciper dans le monde moldu puisqu'elle avait déjà commencé la démarche avec ses parents avant leur mort. Comme monde moldu et monde sorcier ne mettaient pas en commun leurs informations, aucun sorcier ne savait qu'elle vivait seule depuis un an.

-On trouvera un moyen de s'en aller, haussa des épaules Harry. Parfois, je préfère être chez les Dursley pour la liberté que j'ai.

-On ne peut pas tout avoir, sourit Neville. Mais sinon, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Je me soigne, assura Harry.

-Ça me suffit, déclara Neville. Mais il va falloir que tu donnes mieux le change.

-J'y travaille, grimaça Harry. Juste, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Nous devons malheureusement retourner dans des endroits plus peuplés pour qu'on ne lance pas de battue à notre recherche, prévint Hermione.

Elle fit tomber la bulle d'intimité qu'ils élevaient dès qu'ils voulaient discuter tranquillement et se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor.

§§§§§

Tom était vraiment agacé. Et le pire, c'était que ça amusait Narcissa !

Voldemort mettait le pays à feu et à sang depuis qu'il avait été découvert au ministère en juin dernier. Les mangemorts attaquaient régulièrement des quartiers sorciers voire les artères commerciales en laissant derrière eux des dizaines de morts et tout autant de blessés. Pourquoi, par Merlin et Morgane réunis, Dumbledore voulait réduire aussi drastiquement la population Sorcière anglaise ? Il comprenait pour les Sang Pur, car ils pouvaient toujours se dresser contre lui, mais le sorcier lambda ? C'était simplement faire couler le sang juste pour le plaisir.

Ses recherches pour retirer la marque des ténèbres étaient au point mort. Pour qu'il puisse avancer, il lui faudrait comprendre comment elle était apposée. Il était très tenté de vérifier dans l'esprit de Lucius mais vu l'ampleur de la machination, il ne voulait pas prévenir Dumbledore qu'il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, encore moins lui donner sa localisation.

-Tu n'as rien sur la magie du sang ? demanda Tom

-Ce n'est qu'une maison secondaire, se désola Narcissa. Si seulement on pouvait accéder au manoir Malfoy ou Black …

-Draco ne peut y entrer en tant qu'héritier ? demanda Tom

Malgré toutes ces années, il y avait beaucoup de choses dans l'étiquette Sang Pur qu'il ne savait pas.

-Je dois attendre sa majorité pour tenter avec le manoir Malfoy, répondit Narcissa. Quant à celui des Black, on ne sait même pas qui devait reprendre le titre.

-Encore une lignée de perdue, comprit Tom.

-Et pas l'une des plus insignifiantes, précisa Narcissa.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois quitter le pays pour trouver d'autres informations, soupira Tom.

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Narcissa. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Dumbledore surveille les frontières.

-Si seulement je pouvais accéder à la Bibliothèque d'Angleterre, maugréa Tom. Je suis certain que je trouverai toutes les informations qui me manquent.

Narcissa soupira. Même Lucius n'avait pas eu accès à la Bibliothèque des Embrumes, connue à l'international comme étant LA Bibliothèque d'Angleterre. Abraxas Malfoy avait eu l'occasion d'y entrer à la toute fin de sa vie mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'introduire son fils. Orion Black, le dernier chef de la famille Black, avait aussi eu ses entrées mais tout comme Abraxas, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'introduire ses fils. Depuis le « retour » de Voldemort, le bouche à oreille parmi les Sang Pur ne marchait pas et les rumeurs n'indiquaient plus qui pouvait avoir le fameux sésame pour Tom.

-Tu sais, la légende veut que si tu fais grande impression sur les personnages les plus importants d'Angleterre, tu peux être invité à y aller, fit Narcissa. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, Dumbledore n'a jamais pu entrer et n'est curieusement pas considéré comme un personnage important du pays.

-Tu n'en connais pas ? demanda Tom

-Malheureusement non, répondit Narcissa. Mais c'est une piste, non ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Tom. Merci …

§§§§§

-Tu sais lire maintenant ? railla Draco en apercevant Harry dans le canapé de Severus

-Et toi tu as arrêté de regarder ton nombril ? rétorqua Harry sans quitter des yeux son grimoire. Tu m'as l'air en forme, blondinet.

-Ne m'appelle pas blondinet ! cracha Draco

-Par contre, pour le sang-froid, tu peux repasser, ricana Harry.

Comprenant qu'il s'était encore fait avoir, Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se mit à bouder. Severus arriva dans la pièce.

-Vous avez encore blessé son ego surdimensionné ? soupira Severus

-Ce n'est pas bien difficile, sourit Harry.

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, grommela Draco.

-C'est le cas, pointa Severus.

Draco se renfrogna encore plus.

-Es-tu venu ici pour nous faire bénéficier uniquement de ta bonne humeur ou il y a autre chose ? demanda Severus

-Je vais finir par vous détester, soupira Draco. Les contacts de mère ont annoncé qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le manoir Potter.

Harry délaissa son livre et fronça des sourcils.

-Où ? demanda Harry

-Tu ne sais pas où tu habites ? ricana Draco

-Draco, prévint Severus.

Le blond déglutit discrètement.

-A Godric's Hollow, répondit Draco.

-Ce sont des ruines, s'étonna Severus.

-C'est pour cela que ça semble bizarre, fit Draco.

-Ils sont en train de reconstruire la maison ? demanda Severus

-Plus des fouilles, se remémora Draco. Faites par des Sorciers. On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Potter ?

-Non, assura Harry.

Draco savait – il y avait quand même un contrat magique, il n'était pas fou – qu'Harry en savait plus qu'il ne devrait, notamment concernant son héritage. Le blond l'avait beaucoup aidé avec ses amis Serpentards pour que le brun ne se retrouve pas stupide à ses dix-sept ans. Enfin, si on l'avait laissé accéder à son héritage.

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées. A sa demande, les gobelins avaient restauré la majorité des demeures Potter et depuis cet été, ils s'étaient penchés sur celles des Black – sauf celle située square Grimmaurd pour des raisons évidentes – puisqu'elles étaient toutes protégées par ce qu'on appelait un Fidelitas de Famille, rituel que seules les familles Sang Pur pouvaient réaliser. Il avait laissé de côté le cottage de Godric's Hollow pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, pour le sorcier lambda, il était considéré comme étant le manoir Potter, car avant sa destruction, il dépassait de très loin les standards d'un cottage mais surtout, pour qu'on ne se doute pas que l'héritage Potter avait été repris en main. En l'absence d'un héritier Potter ou d'un tenant du titre, les gobelins étaient les seuls habilités à entrer sur les terres Potter et uniquement pour l'entretien du patrimoine. Mais bien entendu, à la mort de ses parents, un petit malin avait voulu que son héritage soit géré uniquement par un sorcier mais les gobelins avaient mis leur veto. A la place, ce même petit malin s'était érigé tout seul son garant sorcier et de ce fait, filtrait tout ce qu'il devait savoir du monde sorcier. Le nom de cet homme ? Albus Dumbledore. Etonnant, non ?

Severus observa le jeune brun. Depuis cette fameuse retenue pendant sa première année, il était le spectateur du ballet de manipulations et d'hypocrisie dont le centre était Harry Potter. Mais depuis le retour de Voldemort, il notait que cela s'intensifiait crescendo. Sans compter la transformation en cours.

-Est-ce que ta mère dit autre chose ? demanda Severus

-Oui, la rumeur veut qu'une loi va être votée à propos de la majorité des orphelins, fronça des sourcils Draco.

-On parie combien que le but est de me coller un tuteur dans les pattes après mes dix-sept ans ? ricana Harry. Je vais finir par croire que le patrimoine Potter est immense.

-Harry … hésita Draco. D'après ma mère, ton héritage a augmenté de trente pour cent depuis la mort de tes parents, ce qui te place parmi les premières fortunes d'Angleterre et également d'Europe. Et à cause de ton statut de Survivant, tu es attendu après Poudlard sur le plan politique, aussi bien national qu'international.

Harry montra sa stupéfaction. Oui, il savait qu'on lui cachait son véritable héritage mais il n'en connaissait visiblement pas son étendue ! La stupeur se mua très rapidement en rage contre le directeur qui tenait tellement à faire de lui sa marionnette. Il avait brusquement envie de déchiqueter la gorge du vieux Sorcier pour voir son sang jaillir, de s'y repaître et de le torturer encore et encore …

-Harry ! s'alarma Severus en sentant une magie étrangère envahir la pièce

Ce n'était pas une perte de contrôle de magie ordinaire. Avec les nombreux cours qu'il lui donnait, Severus avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître la magie d'Harry. Depuis le début de l'année, les cours avaient bien entendu continué mais le maître de potions avait bien senti que le jeune homme retenait sa magie et il n'était pas parvenu à déterminer si c'était intentionnel ou non.

Mais là … la magie était sauvage, électrique, envoutante, séduisante …

Dangereuse.

Visiblement avide de sang.

Malgré la crainte qui l'envahissait alors qu'il mettait un Draco figé en sécurité, il nota que les alarmes de Salazar Serpentard ne s'étaient pas déclenchées, beaucoup plus sensibles que celles de l'école. Et plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus la magie déversée dans la pièce se faisait oppressante.

-HARRY ! rugit Severus, érigeant un bouclier

Le brun se tourna vers le professeur et cligna les yeux, reprenant ses esprits et faisant disparaître la chape de magie.

-Que … balbutia Harry avant de tomber à genoux.

Severus se précipita à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras – il était toujours écœuré de s'apercevoir qu'il pouvait facilement soulever ce gamin de seize ans alors que ça n'aurait jamais dû être possible si on s'était correctement occupé de lui – et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il lança prudemment des sorts de diagnostic, au cas où sa magie se rebellerait de nouveau avant d'aboyer ses ordres à son filleul totalement choqué.

-Draco ! gronda Severus. Il me faut des potions. Maintenant !

Le blond se ressaisit et alla récupérer les fioles que son parrain lui désignait au fur et à mesure. Il se dépêcha de les apporter et le professeur les administra sans attendre. Harry reprit doucement son souffle avant de prendre fermement les mains des deux hommes et les fixa droit dans les yeux, avec une telle intensité qu'ils se sentirent mal à l'aise. Ils hoquetèrent de surprise lorsqu'ils sentirent leur magie se soumettre à leur ami qui, par sa propre magie, leur suppliait – non, leur _ordonnait_ – de ne pas souffler un mot de quelque façon que ce soit de ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il eut obtenu leur accord – contraint, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face – le jeune homme se redressa, vérifia sa tenue et partit sans un mot, non sans récupérer son grimoire. Severus secoua la tête pour faire descendre son adrénaline et regarda Draco qui tremblait doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia Draco

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Severus. Mais surtout, n'en parle à personne, ne fais surtout pas de recherche. Harry a une idée précise de ce qui se passe et il nous en parlera quand il sera temps.

-Mais … protesta Draco.

-Il en va de sa protection, assura Severus. Viens, je vais te donner quelques potions et tu vas t'allonger un peu avant de retourner dans ta salle commune.

Une fois que Draco eut fermé les yeux, Severus se posa dans son fauteuil et se servit un verre d'alcool qu'il fit distraitement tourner.

Il aurait juré voir le regard d'Harry devenir littéralement noir et ses canines s'allonger et égratigner ses lèvres.

§§§§§

-Il va falloir que nous prenions contact avec lui, déclara une voix.

-N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? s'étonna une seconde voix. La transformation n'a commencé qu'il n'y a quatre mois !

-D'après les gobelins, elle progresse légèrement plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient, expliqua la première voix. Ce n'est pas inquiétant mais il faut surveiller cela de très près.

-Pourtant, c'est un Sang Pur, rappela la seconde voix.

-Mais son ascendance est à prendre en compte aussi, pointa la première voix.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à vouloir le rencontrer ? demanda la seconde voix

-Les gobelins lui ont transmis les grimoires en rapport avec nous, expliqua la première voix. Pour cela, ils sont passés par l'intermédiaire d'un sorcier qui semble avoir la confiance de notre éveillé. Je voudrais connaître ses alliés pour mieux les protéger uns fois qu'il sera pleinement des nôtres.

-Est-ce qu'il aura confiance en nous ? se demanda la seconde voix

-J'espère que non, sourit la première voix.

-Vous espérez ? releva la seconde voix

-Je me poserais des questions s'il me faisait confiance sans me connaître, répondit la première voix.

-Savez-vous comment vous allez prendre contact avec lui ? demanda la seconde voix

-Oh, ce ne sera pas difficile, sourit la première voix.


	7. Quand le Survivant passe de pion à joueu

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

**_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2020 ! J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous sera très favorable !_**  
**_Ensuite, j'aimerai partager avec vous une review que j'ai reçu ainsi que la réponse que j'ai écrite :_**  
felicity skye 2  
"l histoire est nul . on ne connaît pas le fils conducteur.  
les événements ne sont pas expliquer on as l'impression que les chapitres ne se suivent pas"  
**_Voici ma réponse :_**  
"Très cher felicity skye 2,  
J'ai pris note de tes impressions mais aussi et surtout de tes énormes fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison.  
Sache que si on ne voit pas le fil conducteur, c'est parce qu'on est qu'au début de l'histoire. Les événements ne sont pas expliqués tout de suite parce qu'ils le sont au fil de l'histoire. Oh, et si tu as l'impression que les chapitres ne se suivent pas, cela doit être parce que les scènes se concentrent sur des personnages différents à différents moments.  
Sauf rares exceptions, les intrigues de mes fictions prennent du temps à se mettre en place et ne se devinent pas dès la troisième ligne. J'essaie de travailler l'intrigue et les personnages, de les faire réagir et de les faire parler de manière cohérente. Si ma manière d'écrire ne te convient pas, c'est ton droit et je t'invite à ne pas cliquer sur le lien quand je publie l'une de mes fictions.  
Je me permets de te conseiller de revoir ton français dans son ensemble ainsi que de commencer à publier tes propres écrits si tu ne veux pas que les auteurs dont tu commentes les fictions te considèrent comme un gosse qui trouve marrant de critiquer alors qu'il n'a jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie.  
A bon entendeur …  
Crystal of Shadow"  
**_Je n'ai rien contre les critiques négatives, mais ça … Pour moi, c'est une personne qui déteste se plonger avec délice dans des livres qui font plus de deux cents pages et qui voient le monde en noir et blanc. Cette personne ne connait pas le tact et ne sait clairement pas mettre les formes pour exprimer son avis. Un auteur débutant qui reçoit ça peut littéralement perdre confiance en lui et c'est peut-être un futur talent qui sera perdu pour la communauté. Malheureusement pour felicity, j'écris des fanfictions depuis des années et depuis autant de temps, j'ai affiné mon style d'écriture pour que de tels commentaires ne m'atteignent pas.  
Pour celles et ceux qui s'aventurent sur mes histoires et qui n'adhèrent pas - et plus largement dès qu'un lecteur tombe sur une fic qu'il n'apprécie pas - ce que je demande, si vous prenez la peine de laisser une review, c'est d'expliquer les points qui vous ont gêné ou vos désaccords par rapport à l'intrigue en termes clairs, précis et courts. Ce n'est que de cette manière qu'un auteur peut améliorer son travail.  
J'avoue que quand j'ai lu ce commentaire, j'ai bondi après avoir grincé des dents devant l'orthographe. Qu'un auteur sur le site depuis un certain temps me dise ça, ok, je me serais remis en question, mais quand je me suis aperçu que felicity se contentait de mettre des fics en favori, son commentaire ne m'a même pas semblé digne d'intérêt.  
Bref, désolé pour ce coup de gueule mais parfois, certains d'entre vous ne se rendent pas compte que ce que vous lisez, ce sont des heures et des heures de travail et en retour, nous les auteurs, on demande un minimum de respect, même si ça n'a pas plu.  
Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture et encore bonne année 2020 !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

**_1) _****_Quand le Survivant passe de pion à joueur_**

Les vacances approchaient et Harry était de moins en moins serein. Depuis Samain, il était de plus en plus … excité, à défaut d'un autre terme. Le soir venu, après ses devoirs, il passait au moins deux heures à voler et à faire des figures de plus en plus sportives et compliquées pour se changer les idées. Hermione, Neville et Severus étaient inquiets mais Harry les avait rassurés tant bien que mal. Même Dumbledore l'avait approché pour s'enquérir de ce regain de vitalité.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour aller voler ? se plaignit Ron quand il vit Harry revenir avec son balai sur l'épaule

-Je voulais avoir la paix, répondit Harry en ne s'arrêtant pas.

Ne voulant pas discuter, Harry traversa la salle commune, grimpa les escaliers pour aller dans son dortoir et rangea son balai dans sa malle ultra sécurisée. Il avait découvert en deuxième année que le roux se permettait de fouiller dans les affaires de ses camarades. Le brun s'était renseigné et les jumeaux avaient avoué du bout des lèvres que leur petit frère avait l'habitude de le faire à la maison. Harry prit une tenue de rechange et ses affaires de toilette puis verrouilla sa malle pour se rendre dans la salle de bain qu'il protégea soigneusement. Depuis tout petit, ce lieu était synonyme de sécurité, car aucun membre de sa famille ne se permettait d'entrer quand il y était. Il avait très vite compris que c'était pour ne pas se retrouver face aux résultats de leur « éducation » car les traces de maltraitance ne pouvaient pas passer pour des cicatrices quelconques. Une fois à Poudlard, l'un des premiers sorts qu'il avait appris était celui de verrouillage pour que ses nouveaux camarades n'entrent pas dans son havre de paix. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé quand Ron Weasley s'était fait plus insistant.

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, Harry enchanta le bas de la porte pour qu'on croie depuis l'extérieur que la lumière était allumée de son côté puis éteint toutes les lumières. Depuis son anniversaire, il voyait de mieux en mieux la nuit jusqu'à devenir nyctalope. D'ailleurs, il était plus détendu dans l'obscurité la plus totale, comme maintenant. En fait, il se sentait dans son élément.

Sans se cogner dans les meubles, il ôta ses vêtements et se glissa sou le jet d'eau. Le savon glissa dans sa main puis sur son corps. Là aussi, il avait noté qu'il réagissait mal à ce qui n'était pas naturel. Quand il avait fait ses courses à Londres avant la rentrée scolaire, poussé par un instinct primaire, il s'était débarrassé de toutes ses vêtements en synthétique ainsi que de ses fournitures issues des animaux pour les remplacer pour du végétal. Il s'était interrogé sur cette intolérance pendant un moment mais les grimoires que lui avait remis Severus lui avaient donné la réponse.

_Notre sens du toucher est plus affûté que celui des Humains. En effet, nous pouvons sentir les émotions liées à la création d'un objet, l'un des premiers stades de la psychométrie. Nous évitons donc tous les objets issus des créatures magiques, des moldus et des animaux, surtout quand la mort ou l'extraction des parties utilisées se sont faits dans la violence. Nous nous tournons vers les matières végétales au maximum. Cette faculté nous permet également d'être plus sensible à la magie ce qui fait que nous ne sommes pas à l'aise avec certaines matières magiques, plus particulièrement sorcières car elles peuvent être détournées de la Magie par leur cupidité. Nous privilégions donc des matières écologiques moldues, vélanes ou elfiques, plus respectueuses de l'environnement et de la Magie … _

Harry avait été surpris mais en même temps rassuré que cette nouvelle capacité faisait partie intégrante de sa nouvelle nature. Quand Severus lui avait remis les grimoires confiés par les gobelins, il avait été surpris d'être le seul à pouvoir les lire. Comme pour le fourchelangue, il devait se concentrer pour voir la différence. Il avait été tenté de traduire pour son professeur mais l'introduction lui avait fait renoncer à cette idée. Dedans, il était expliqué en toute lettre que sa nouvelle espèce était en quelque sorte au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et l'une des plus grandes craintes des sorciers. Ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était que dans aucun des livres, il n'était indiqué le nom de sa race mais il pouvait oublier cette petite contrariété en échange d'informations sur ce qu'il traversait.

-Dobby ? appela Harry

-Le seigneur Harry m'a appelé ? apparut Dobby

Une autre chose qui avait changé était la façon dont le traitait son ami Dobby, l'elfe de maison. Quand il avait fait appel à lui après son anniversaire, Dobby était passé d'un admirateur inconditionnel à un serviteur dévoué. La différence était tellement énorme qu'Harry avait dû lui faire promettre de ne surtout pas changer de comportement en présence d'autres personnes.

-Pourrais-tu t'occuper de mes vêtements une fois que j'aurais fini, s'il te plait ? demanda Harry

-Avec plaisir, seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby.

Alors qu'il se changeait pour la nuit, le brun se souvenait que l'elfe de maison était d'une aide considérable depuis qu'il avait pris contact avec les gobelins. Dobby s'était mis entièrement à son service en se liant magiquement à lui. Depuis, il était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, gardant ses secrets malgré les nombreuses demandes de Dumbledore qui tentait sans succès d'obtenir des informations de toutes les sources possibles. Quand il était à l'école, les principales tâches de l'elfe de maison étaient de traiter son linge – le nettoyage de ses vêtements par magie avait le don de lui filer des boutons, littéralement – mais aussi lui préparer ses repas sans que qui que ce soit ne se doute que son régime alimentaire avait changé du tout au tout – oui, passer d'un repas au total par jour, ce qu'il avait réussi à cacher au monde sorcier pendant cinq ans à trois repas équilibrés par jour, avec une tendance à la viande rouge saignante, ça ne passait pas non plus inaperçu – ce qui n'était pas aisé. Quand il serait à square Grimmaurd, Dobby lui avait d'ailleurs promis de s'expliquer avec Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black, pour qu'il ne trahisse pas sa nouvelle nature à qui que ce soit.

Harry rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans sa malle alors que Ron entra enfin dans le dortoir. Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient déjà dans la chambre, attendant la salle de bain pour se préparer à leur tour pour la nuit. Tous les trois avaient compris le besoin d'intimité du brun pour sa toilette et après l'avoir chambré quelques temps, ils l'avaient classé comme une habitude tenace. Seul Ron restait borné et le lui reprochait. Rien que pour rire, le brun lui demandait s'il voulait tenir sa queue pendant qu'il pissait ou le voir se branler. A chaque fois, le roux s'enfuyait de gêne en courant, sous les hurlements de rire de ses amis.

Harry se glissa dans son lit, activant ses nombreuses protections, puis commença ses exercices de méditation, l'une de ses méthodes pour s'endormir. Il se sentit partir tranquillement.

_-Bonsoir Harrison._

_-Nolan,_ soupira Harry. _Moi qui pensais dormir tranquillement cette nuit. Vous savez que c'est reposant de ne plus regarder en direct les massacres de Voldemort ?_

_-Je ne peux que l'imaginer,_ sourit Nolan.

Depuis Samain, les rêves d'Harry étaient visités par un mâle, si beau qu'il s'était senti – et vu – bander dans son rêve, amenant un sourire railleur sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. D'instinct, Harry avait compris que Nolan faisait partie de la même race que lui et très vite, il était apparu comme un guide. Quasiment toutes les nuits, ils se retrouvaient et discutaient.

_-Une question me trotte dans la tête,_ fit Nolan. _Tu me fais confiance. Pourquoi ?_

Harry sourit.

_-Simple,_ répondit Harry. _Ma magie apprécie la tienne mais je sais également que si tu me trahis, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer. Et ça, tu le sais. Nous avons le même sang, n'oublie pas._

_-Comment le sais-tu ?_ demanda Nolan, choqué

_-Même si ma magie et moi nous nous transformons, j'ai toujours eu confiance en elle, sans limite,_ expliqua Harry.

_-Je peux t'expliquer…_ fit Nolan.

_-Pas pour le moment,_ refusa Harry. _Cela fait partie des choses qui ne sont pas prioritaires, j'imagine. Je peux attendre un peu avant de savoir. _

_-Tu es sûr ?_ hésita Nolan

_-Ne t'inquiète pas,_ sourit Harry.

Nolan inspira profondément.

_-Tu as de nouvelles questions ?_ demanda Nolan

_-Notre lien avec la Magie,_ réfléchit Harry. _Tu as dit qu'il était différent que celui des Humains._

_-C'est exact, confirma Nolan. Nous sommes beaucoup plus sensibles à Ses humeurs._

_-En d'autres termes ?_ demanda Harry

_-Nous sommes beaucoup plus sujets à la colère les jours d'orages par exemple,_ déclara Nolan. _Agités lors des tempêtes. Plus à l'aise la nuit tombée. Ce genre de choses. _

_-Je comprends … fit Harry. _

_-En parlant de ça, autant te prévenir, les jours de conjecture magique, notre magie a tendance à devenir folle,_ dit Nolan.

_-Je n'ai rien senti à Samain_, s'étonna Harry.

_-Tu as fait une crise de magie,_ rappela en souriant Nolan. _Crise qui t'a permis de faire sauter les barrières autour de ton esprit et qui m'a permis d'enfin te contacter._

_-Vu comme ça,_ rit Harry. _Donc ?_

_-Je ne parle pas des fêtes sorcières,_ corrigea Nolan. _Je parle des solstices et des équinoxes. Ce sont des phénomènes naturels que notre peuple vénère. Tu verras qu'à ces dates, tu seras survolté. Je te conseille de rester seul. Tu seras très soupe au lait, pour être gentil. _

_-J'aurais encore plus envie de les tuer ?_ railla Harry. _Je n'ai pas très envie d'être accusé de meurtre. _

_-Il est simple de le maquiller, tu sais, _rétorqua Nolan. _Blague à part, isole-toi pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures ces jours-là. Trouve un moyen, impérativement. _

_-Je garde ce conseil en tête,_ fit Harry.

_-Je vais te laisser dormir,_ sourit Nolan. _Que la Magie te protège, enfant. _

_-Merci,_ bailla Harry. _Que la Magie perdure et reprenne Sa place._

La dernière chose dont Harry se souvenait avant de plonger véritablement dans le sommeil fut le sourire tendre de Nolan.

§§§§§

Ragnok sourit en lisant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir d'Harry Potter. Il s'empressa d'emballer un objet qu'il accrocha à la patte d'un Corbeau d'Ombre, un messager gobelin spécialisé pour la correspondance sensible entre la banque et les sorciers. Si tout se passait bien, le jeune homme allait recevoir l'objet après le couvre-feu et l'appeler aux alentours de minuit.

_-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir confié cet objet depuis le début ?_ demanda Harry en guise d'introduction à l'heure prévue

-Vos questions ne demandaient pas de réponses urgentes, expliqua Ragnok. Et vous êtes prié de le rendre à votre prochaine visite.

_-Bien entendu,_ sourit Harry. _J'imagine que ce sont des miroirs à double sens ? J'en ai eu un entre les mains et ça y ressemble beaucoup. _

-Pour faire simple, c'est la version gobeline, confirma Ragnok. Comme les sorciers ne connaissent pas leur existence, ils n'ont pas pensé à protéger leurs demeures de ce mode de communication.

_-Pour une fois, je loue leur stupidité,_ fit Harry. _Si nous passions au sujet qui nous intéresse ?_

-C'est pour cela que nous nous parlons, ricana Ragnok. Si je lis bien votre lettre, vous souhaitez récupérer la demeure ancestrale des Black à Londres ?

_-Sans que l'Ordre du Phénix ne se doute de quoi que ce soit,_ confirma Harry.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'un point vous posait problème, fit Ragnok.

_-Le manoir est sous fidelitas, _révéla Harry.

-C'est embêtant, concéda Ragnok. L'idéal serait de convaincre le gardien du secret de libérer l'information pour que nous installions un nouveau gardien.

_-J'ai hâte de vous voir tenter de convaincre Dumbledore de laisser échapper le manoir ancestral des Black,_ ricana Harry.

-Curieusement, je ne suis même pas étonné de toutes les difficultés qui vous entourent, sourit Ragnok.

-_Personnellement, je suis en train de finir de croire que dans une autre vie, j'ai dû commettre un crime assez horrible pour le payer encore aujourd'hui,_ fit Harry.

-Les voies de Mère Magie sont impénétrables, déclara Ragnok.

_-C'est bien trop proche du proverbe « Les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables », _fronça des sourcils Harry. _Ne me dites pas que les gobelins ont côtoyé des religieux moldus ?_

-Il se pourrait, sourit Ragnok. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez savoir ?

_-Vous avez raison, ça peut attendre, _abandonna Harry_. Donc, vous ne savez pas comment les éjecter de la maison sans que Dumbledore ne se doute que j'en sais plus que je ne devrais ?_

-C'est pour cela que je voulais vous parler de vive voix, si on peut le dire, fit Ragnok. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le manoir Black ?

_-Pas grand-chose,_ avoua Harry. _D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle avait été laissée à l'abandon depuis la mort des parents de mon parrain. Je suppose que c'est Sirius qui l'a ouverte quand j'ai révélé le retour de Voldemort._

-Quand était-ce ? demanda Ragnok

_-A la fin de ma quatrième année, il y a un peu plus d'un an,_ calcula Harry.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre ? demanda Ragnok

_-Molly Weasley nous a enrôlés pour nettoyer la maison qui était dans un état lamentable, _grogna Harry. _Quand j'en suis parti, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi. _

-Il n'y avait pas des elfes de maison pour vous aider ? s'étonna Ragnok

_-Kreattur n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un personnage serviable,_ railla Harry. _Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il insultait toutes les personnes qui passaient. _

-Même votre parrain ? s'étonna Ragnok

_-Même lui, _confirma Harry.

-Nous connaissons ceux qu'on appelle elfes de maison, déclara Ragnok. Ils n'ont pas de comportements irrespectueux sauf si la situation l'exige.

_-Il copiait simplement l'attitude du portrait de sa maitresse, _haussa des épaules Harry.

-Un tableau ? releva Ragnok

_-Oui, celui de Walburga Black,_ répondit Harry. _Elle n'était tendre avec personne, même avec Sirius._

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça gravement Ragnok. Je commence par laquelle ?

_-La bonne ?_ fit Harry

-Il se peut que je connaisse un moyen pour que vous puissiez récupérer votre héritage, déclara Ragnok. Il me faudra toutefois effectuer quelques recherches pour ne pas faire d'erreurs.

_-Et la mauvaise ?_ demanda Harry

-Le tableau de lady Black ainsi que son elfe de maison ont été manipulés, annonça Ragnok.

_-Je le sais pour Kreattur,_ fit Harry. _Je pense qu'il m'a volontairement menti quand j'ai demandé où était Sirius le soir de la bataille du ministère. Il m'a dit qu'il était sorti du manoir alors qu'il y était en sécurité. _

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, secoua la tête Ragnok. En tant que directeur de la banque, je reçois des rapports réguliers des gestionnaires des comptes concernant les locataires des coffres. Le clan Black est une famille très importante de ce pays. Walburga Black était la fille d'Irma Crabbe et malgré la personnalité du dernier lord Crabbe, assez simplette si on veut être gentil, les femmes de cette famille sont très rusées. La famille Black a des antécédents de folie réguliers qui peuvent s'expliquer par la consanguinité. Mais ni Walburga, ni Orion et ni Regulus n'avaient de magie instable, qui va de paire avec des symptômes d'instabilité psychique.

_-Si je vous suis bien, Bellatrix devait avoir une magie instable ?_ fit Harry. _Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne._

-C'est parce que les sorts qu'elle lance ne demandent pas spécialement beaucoup de magie, expliqua Ragnok. Le doloris, dont elle se sert le plus souvent, demande surtout un puissant sentiment de haine pour fonctionner. Beaucoup de sorciers pensent que la magie dite « noire » demande beaucoup de puissance alors qu'en fait, elle demande surtout de très fortes émotions. Là est la différence.

_-Vu comme ça,_ concéda Harry. _Où voulez-vous en venir ?_

-Un tableau sorcier est vulgairement une copie de l'esprit de la personne au moment où il est peint, reprit Ragnok. Or, si j'ai bien compris, le tableau de Walburga Black est une véritable mégère alors que Walburga Black était la retenue personnifiée. Elle n'avait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et montrait son désaccord avec des mots parfaitement choisis. Elle ne criait que dans l'intimité de sa maison et uniquement quand il n'y avait que la famille proche.

_-Ce n'est pas du tout comme cela que le tableau agit,_ constata Harry.

-Ce qui me fait penser qu'on a dû l'ensorceler pour qu'il agisse différemment, déclara Ragnok.

_-Mais, et pour Kreattur ?_ demanda Harry

-Les elfes de maison n'obéissent qu'à des êtres vivants, déclara Ragnok. Jamais à un tableau. Ce qui me fait penser que lui aussi a été ensorcelé. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est justement qu'il ait été ensorcelé.

_-Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna Harry

-Les elfes de maison ne sont normalement pas affectés par les sorts qui touchent à l'esprit, révéla Ragnok. Ceux qui ont un impact physique, oui, mais pas l'esprit. Toutefois, comme ils se nourrissent de la magie des sorciers qu'ils servent, ils peuvent être influencés par leur état d'esprit.

_-J'ai peur de comprendre, _souffla Harry.

-Il faut que le sorcier dont il se nourrit soit faible psychiquement pour que l'elfe de maison qui lui est rattaché soit sensible aux sorts qui touchent l'esprit, déclara Ragnok.

_-Kreattur montrait l'état d'esprit réel de Sirius ?_ sursauta Harry

-Oui, confirma Ragnok.

_-Donc, Sirius n'a pas été soigné durant tout le temps qu'il a été enfermé au manoir Black,_ comprit Harry.

-C'est possible, répondit Ragnok.

A travers le miroir, Ragnok voyait le regard du jeune homme s'assombrir, signe que sa future nature prenait le dessus. Même s'ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance, le gobelin frissonna.

-Là où je veux en venir, se racla la gorge Ragnok, c'est que si l'elfe de maison de la famille Black a pu être ensorcelé, il n'y a qu'un pas pour que Sirius Black l'ait été aussi, ou au moins ait été trop faible psychiquement pour que les protections du manoir le reconnaissent comme le futur lord Black.

_-Je croyais qu'il avait été renié à ses seize ans ?_ s'étonna Harry

-Les conséquences d'un reniement sont extrêmes, fit Ragnok. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu entrer à Hogwarts.

_-C'est pourtant ce que Dumbledore a dit,_ fit Harry.

-N'étant pas Sang Pur, il ne sait pas ce qu'est un reniement, renifla Ragnok. Non, Sirius Black a simplement été déchu de son titre d'héritier.

_-Mais, et la tapisserie familiale ?_ demanda Harry. _Son nom n'y figure plus !_

-Tous les Sang Pur savent que seule les tapisseries originelles sont valables, sourit Ragnok. L'une d'entre elles se trouve à Gringotts, l'autre à la Demeure de la famille, à l'extérieur de Londres. Walburga Black pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec la tapisserie que vous avez vue, tant qu'elle ne donnait pas le mot de passe pour mettre à jour la tapisserie.

_-Je croyais que le manoir de Londres était le manoir ancestral de la famille ?_ s'étonna Harry

-Exact, confirma Ragnok. Mais ce n'est pas là où les secrets de famille sont gardés. Chaque famille Sang Pur a deux manoirs ancestraux, une résidence d'été dans l'arrière-pays, une résidence d'hiver à Londres. La Demeure est le dernier refuge de la famille en cas d'attaque. Mais là où je veux en venir, c'est que si Sirius était assez faible pour qu'on puisse manipuler l'elfe de maison rattaché à sa famille, alors les protections rattachées à sa famille n'ont pas dû s'enclencher, ce qui veut dire qu'en ce moment, le manoir Black n'est qu'une maison sorcière et non un manoir ancestral.

_-Ça change quelque chose ?_ demanda Harry

-Ça change tout, vous voulez dire, fit Ragnok. Si vous vous présentez simplement comme l'héritier Black, vous pourrez mettre tout le manoir sous la protection de la magie du clan Black.

_-Comment ?_ demanda Harry

-J'aimerai savoir ce que protège le fidelitas, demanda Ragnok.

_-Le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix … Une minute ! Je ne suis pas censé pouvoir vous le dire, non ? _s'étonna Harry

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit Ragnok. Dumbledore ne peut pas mettre sous fidelitas le manoir Black parce que c'est une maison Sang Pur. S'il était l'héritier Black ou le lord Black, ça aurait été possible mais dans le cas qui nous intéresse, il ne pouvait effectuer le rituel que sur l'adresse du manoir Black.

_-Sirius n'aurait pas pu jeter le fidelitas ? _demanda Harry

-Pas en étant aussi instable et totalement inconscient de ses actes, déclara Ragnok. Une protection Sang Pur empêche que le représentant d'une famille n'agisse sur le patrimoine de la famille dans ces conditions. Elle interdit également qu'il effectue de puissants rituels qui ne soient pas pour son bénéfice et celui de la famille.

_-Donc ?_ fit Harry

-Vous pouvez mettre le manoir Black sous fidelitas, annonça Ragnok.

Harry réfléchit et son visage s'éclaira.

_-Est-ce qu'il est possible de séparer le QG de l'Ordre du manoir Black ?_ demanda Harry

-Qu'avez-vous exactement en tête ? demanda Ragnok

_-Je voudrais cantonner l'Ordre dans une partie du manoir et leur interdire le reste de la maison,_ expliqua Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette solution, fit Ragnok. En théorie, cela devrait être possible mais je préfère consulter des enchanteurs spécialisés dans la protection des maisons sorcières pour vous répondre. Mais effectivement, c'est une idée ingénieuse. Comme Dumbledore n'est pas Sang Pur, il ne sait pas comment réagit une maison ancestrale et il ne pourra accuser personne. A la rigueur, il pourrait nous mettre cela sur le dos.

_-Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Dumbledore soit très embêté,_ ricana Harry.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul, sourit Ragnok. Dès que possible, je vais contacter des enchanteurs qui travaillent pour la banque. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen que vous puissiez vous échapper peut-être une heure avant que vous ne vous rendiez au manoir Black ?

_-Normalement non,_ secoua la tête Harry. _Mais comme je pense qu'on va m'y cloîtrer, je peux demander qu'on se rende sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses de Noël à la descente du train._

-Je vous laisse gérer cela, hocha de la tête Ragnok.

_-Pendant que nous parlons, j'ai appris qu'il y avait du mouvement du côté du cottage de Godric's Hollow,_ annonça Harry.

-Le terrain a été réquisitionné par le président du Magenmagot après la mort de vos parents, rappela Ragnok. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas voulu la restaurer en même temps que les autres demeures Potter. Mais pour tout travaux, votre avis doit être demandé, comme pour les dernières fois. Je crains qu'on ait oublié que malgré les événements qui s'y sont déroulés, cela reste une propriété privée.

-_Les sorciers anglais ont toujours eu du mal avec les possessions d'autrui, _renifla Harry. _Vous pouvez y faire quelque chose ?_

-Je peux enclencher une procédure maintenant que vous avez atteint seize ans, réfléchit Ragnok. Mais je crains que Dumbledore ne soit beaucoup plus nerveux si je la mets en route. Et vous serez encore plus surveillé.

_-Cela change de d'habitude ?_ ricana Harry

-Certes, concéda Ragnok. Mais je sais que s'il s'est autant battu pour mettre la main sur votre patrimoine, il ne va pas du tout aimer ne plus avoir la main dessus.

_-Ce n'est pas comme si la vie n'était pas injuste,_ ricana Harry.


	8. Apparences trompeuses

**_Apparences trompeuses_**

Neville s'était réfugié dans les serres, une lettre dans la main.

Sa grand-mère venait de lui annoncer que les prochaines vacances allaient être chargées. Comme il avait atteint l'âge vénérable de seize ans – la bonne blague ! – il allait être présenté à la magie familiale pour prendre officiellement le titre d'Héritier Longbottom. Jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire, il sera évalué par la magie familiale et jugé par les autres membres de la famille pour voir s'il était apte à reprendre le clan Longbottom.

Un sourire carnassier orna ses lèvres.

Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Augusta Longbottom lui faisait ce rappel à l'ordre. Pour le monde sorcier, Frank Longbottom et sa femme Alice étaient des aurors valeureux qui avaient combattu jusqu'au bout contre Voldemort et qui avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie peu après la disparition de ce monstre.

Mais pour la lignée principale … ils étaient des échecs.

Neville n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa grand-mère ne parlait jamais de ses parents pendant son enfance. Certes, ils allaient leur rendre visite à chaque Yule mais elle ne desserrait pas des dents de toute la visite. A sept ans, en comprenant qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ses questions, Neville avait interrogé ses oncles et ses tantes au sujet de ses parents. Il avait écarquillé des yeux en comprenant que pour eux, Alice et Franck étaient des héros, comme aux yeux du reste du monde sorcier. Mais comme le comportement de sa grand-mère l'intriguait, il avait continué à chercher pour découvrir l'amère vérité.

Les Longbottom étaient connus depuis des générations pour être des botanistes émérites. Leurs serres étaient connues dans tout le pays pour la diversité des végétaux qui s'y trouvaient. Rares en faisaient toutefois leur métier. Mais à côté de leurs carrières publiques, la famille avait des activités annexes. En effet, la lignée principale était connue dans les mondes souterrains pour être Empoisonneuse. Pour le dissimuler, ils devaient le cacher par le désintérêt, voire, dans le cas de Neville, par une nullité absolue dans le domaine des potions. Mais alors qu'Augusta maintenait la réputation de la famille dans les marchés parallèles, Franck, poussé par sa fiancée puis par sa femme Alice, s'était totalement détourné de l'entreprise familiale. La matriarche avait rapidement remonté la source d'une telle décision et révélé au grand jour l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore, icône du « Bien » pour de nombreux sorciers. Augusta aurait pu laisser passer cette volonté d'être totalement « clean » mais ce qui avait attiré le mépris de la matriarche de la famille, c'était la volonté du couple d'impliquer le directeur de Poudlard dans l'éducation de leur enfant mais surtout, le fait que Franck brassait les potions les plus dangereuses pour le vieux sorcier, et, qui plus est, gratuitement et sans contrepartie. En consultant les différents grimoires de la famille, notamment les journaux intimes de ses parents, Neville avait compris que si ses parents avaient continué sur leur lancée, la famille Longbottom aurait été soumise par leur biais à un sorcier qui n'avait pas les intérêts de la Magie à cœur.

Neville n'avait pas voulu croire qu'un sorcier encensé de partout aurait pu être une menace pour sa famille. Mais en travaillant sur les comptes de son père, il avait découvert que Franck se mettait littéralement sur la paille pour payer le directeur ainsi que sa famille maternelle qui s'était totalement ruinée pour soutenir l'effort de guerre. Avec l'aide des gobelins, il avait compris que cet argent ne servait nullement ce but mais allait directement remplir les coffres personnels du sorcier.

Neville avait continué à creuser du côté d'Albus Dumbledore et ce fut à l'aube de ses neuf ans qu'il était allé trouver sa grand-mère pour lui exposer le résultat de ses recherches. Augusta avait été fière de voir que malgré son jeune âge, son petit-fils avait été capable d'éviter le piège dans lequel son fils avait plongé tête la première.

Oui, il était temps qu'il embrasse totalement son rôle d'Héritier Longbottom.

Et qu'il continue à manipuler le monde sorcier dans sa grande stupidité.

§§§§§

Hermione avait pris l'habitude de se promener aux abords de la forêt interdite depuis sa première année. Même en ne posant pas un seul pied dedans, elle avait croisé la route d'animaux magiques assez impressionnants.

Mais envers et contre tout, elle avait réussi à se lier avec une créature considérée comme insignifiante.

Heureusement qu'elle ne gobait pas tous les mensonges du monde sorcier …

_-Tu t'inquiètes encore pour ton ami ?_ demanda Teeresa

-Un jour, Harry me rendra folle ! soupira Hermione

Hermione était tombée un soir d'hiver sur ce qu'elle avait reconnu être une fée. Son aile était pliée dans un angle assez improbable et de plus coincée sous une branche tombée d'un arbre. Le plus délicatement possible, elle l'avait dégagée et lui avait parlé tout au long de l'opération pour la rassurer. Elle avait été un peu surprise d'obtenir des réponses et elles avaient lié connaissance. Elles s'étaient échangé leurs prénoms puis sur leurs espèces respectives.

_-Tu m'as dit qu'il semblait gérer la situation,_ pointa Teeresa. _Fais-lui confiance._

-Je sais, soupira Hermione.

_-En attendant, concentre-toi sur ta propre situation,_ déclara Teeresa.

Hermione grommela. Après la mort de ses parents, elle s'était concentrée pour terminer la procédure d'émancipation. Mais aussitôt qu'elle avait obtenu le statut de mineur émancipée, elle avait dû se battre pour garder ses possessions. Elle hésitait à demander de l'aide à ses amis voire aux gobelins et en attendant de prendre une décision, elle compulsait les codes de droit pour trouver une autre alternative.

_-Tu ne peux pas faire tout toute seule,_ continua Teeresa. _Tu n'es même pas une adulte aux yeux des Humains. C'est bien d'étudier mais c'est mieux que tu apprennes de ceux qui savent._

-Tu me conseilles de demander de l'aide ? murmura Hermione

_-Tu es peut-être formidable, Hermione, mais quand tu ne peux plus avancer, il faut t'avouer que tu ne peux plus rien faire,_ fit Teeresa. _Et demander de l'aide n'est pas une faiblesse. Encore moins à ses amis en qui on a confiance._

-Je vais essayer, fit Hermione. Merci Teeresa.

_-Les amis sont faits pour cela,_ rit Teeresa.

-Et toi ? demanda Hermione. Toujours des braconniers sur vos terres ?

Si Hermione avait pu rencontrer Teeresa à l'orée de la forêt interdite, c'était parce que cette dernière cherchait à convaincre des créatures magiques plus imposantes qu'elles pour chasser les braconniers qui tuaient les fées pour leurs ailes et la poudre qu'elles produisaient. Au fil des ans, la jeune sorcière les avait aidées à déplacer leur village à de nombreuses reprises.

_-On va finir par s'exiler,_ soupira Teeresa. _Mais nous ne pourrons pas survivre s'il n'y a pas un minimum de magie pour nous tous. _

Hermione hocha de la tête. C'était l'une des particularités du peuple des fées. Sans magie ambiante, ils étaient condamnés à mourir.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Hermione

_-Il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur qui nous allons envoyer à l'extérieur de la forêt pour trouver de nouvelles terres,_ répondit Teeresa. _J'en ferais sûrement partie. Je vais demander à explorer le monde moldu._

-Vraiment ? sursauta Hermione

_-En fait, je pensais te demander de t'accompagner quand tu rentrerais chez toi,_ rougit Teeresa.

-Ça peut se faire, réfléchit Hermione. Mais je ne comptais pas aller chez moi. Si tu peux te cacher et ta magie, je pense que c'est possible.

_-Ne reste plus qu'à obtenir l'autorisation des Anciens ! _sautilla Teeresa

-Je n'ai aucun doute que tu réussiras, rit Hermione. Je vais devoir rentrer. Porte-toi bien, Teeresa.

_-Sois prudente, Hermione,_ répondit Teeresa.

§§§§§

Luna s'était réfugiée dans son endroit favori, dans les cachots du château.

Bien loin des quartiers des Serdaigles.

Quand elle était entrée en première année, elle s'était rendu compte que la maison à laquelle elle appartenait désormais n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle imaginait. L'apparition de Voldemort avait changé drastiquement l'image de cette maison qui se proclamait intelligente. La blonde aurait cru que les élèves se seraient renseignés sur son idéologie mais il s'était avéré que la majorité des aigles – plus particulièrement les nés sorciers – se drapaient de leur sacro-sainte connaissance du monde sorcier et avaient refusé de se pencher sur les circonstances de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, arguant qu'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire. Les nés de moldus, eux, avaient relevé le parallèle avec les dérives du régime nazi mais ils avaient impitoyablement été réduits au silence. Quand elle-même avait posé des questions, elle avait été renvoyée dans ses pénates, bien que sa famille soit l'une des grandes familles de Serdaigle. Elle avait très vite compris que son comportement décalé – et connu du monde sorcier pour être caractéristique de leur famille – lui vaudrait une exclusion partielle de sa maison. Alors elle s'était tournée vers les autres maisons tout en se coulant un peu plus dans son rôle d'excentrique. C'était elle qui avait alerté Hermione, Harry et Neville du comportement anormal de Ginny Weasley et elle les avait aidés à la délivrer de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Et quand les autres élèves avaient vu qu'elle était devenue amie avec le Survivant et l'héritier Longbottom, elle avait attiré leur envie et leur jalousie.

Elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants mais parfois, ce qu'ils pouvaient être stupides …

Ce jour-là, les filles de Serdaigle lui avaient encore reproché de trop traîner avec Harry et Neville et avaient voulu l'éloigner d'eux de manière musclée. Elle le leur avait fait payer et avait décidé d'aller se calmer dans un endroit où on ne la chercherait pas. Les cachots avaient toujours été son endroit favori car les autres maisons étaient trop engoncées dans leurs préjugés pour comprendre qu'avant d'être des maisons qui devaient impérativement se dresser les unes contre les autres parce qu'elles avaient des « qualités » premières différentes, ils étaient tous des enfants qui découvraient le monde. Mais quand on était conditionné pour penser ainsi …

-Ton don te tourmente encore ? soupira la Dame Grise

-Il est un peu plus lourd à porter aujourd'hui, soupira Luna. J'accepte mon don, Helena. Avec ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés.

-On dirait entendre ma mère, grinça la Dame Grise.

-Rowena n'avait pas tout à fait tort, confirma Luna.

La jeune fille avait rapidement découvert que le fantôme de Serdaigle, la Dame Grise, était en réalité Helena Serdaigle, la fille de la Fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle. Elles avaient appris à se connaître et elles avaient compris qu'elles avaient le même don de voyance, sans oublier leur lien de parenté. Helena aurait cru que Luna exprimerait plus d'enthousiasme en apprenant qu'elle était une Serdaigle par le sang mais la blonde avait été assez calme.

-Comment tu fais pour l'accepter ? demanda Helena

-Devons-nous encore avoir cette conversation ? soupira Luna, agacée. Tu es morte, Helena. La mort t'a délivré de ce don, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment il va évoluer.

Avec l'altercation qui avait eu lieu, Luna n'était pas conciliante avec qui que ce soit.

-Mais … protesta Helena.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre pleurnicher sur ta vie que tu as gâchée toute seule, siffla Luna. Tu étais jalouse de ta mère mais il ne t'était jamais venu à l'idée de faire tes propres choix pour sortir de son ombre. Tu as été assez stupide de croire que de lui voler sa plus grande œuvre allait te faire exister à ses yeux alors qu'il fallait juste que tu ouvres les tiens et que tu acceptes ce qui se présentait à toi pour qu'elle soit heureuse ! Mais non, tu t'es enfuie en Albanie et quand Connors s'est mis en colère contre ton aveuglement, il t'a frappé pour te remettre les idées en place mais il n'a pas mesuré la force de son coup et t'a empalé sur une branche. Quand il a compris que tu étais morte, il s'est suicidé, désespéré d'avoir tué la femme qu'il aimait.

Helena se recula, choquée. C'était le résumé de sa mort le plus froid qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre.

-Tu es cruelle, accusa Helena.

-Et toi egocentrique, répondit du tac au tac Luna. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter te lamenter. Tu es morte, Helena, et c'est entièrement ta faute.

Vexée, Helena disparut. Luna soupira de soulagement. Même si Helena était l'une de ses ancêtres, elle pouvait être particulièrement pénible quand elle voulait parler de sa vie. L'une des premières fois qu'elle l'avait effleurée, elle avait pu voir les circonstances de sa mort et avait compris qu'Helena, morte à dix-sept ans, était une gamine pourrie gâtée par l'une de ses cousines qui était stérile. Ce dernière, jalouse du succès de Rowena, avait monté la tête d'Helena. A la mort de sa fille, la Fondatrice n'avait plus été la même mais toujours en train de se lamenter sur son sort, Helena ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Luna chassa Helena de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait faire. Son air rêveur cachait les nombreuses visions qu'elle avait du passé et de l'avenir. Après la mort de sa mère, elle avait dû se mettre à l'occlumencie pour pouvoir se dissocier de ses visions et dissimuler à tout le monde qu'elle voyait autre chose que ce qui l'entourait, sans oublier la capacité de suivre deux conversations en même temps et de faire deux choses en même temps. Au fil des années, les visions s'étaient faites plus puissantes et elle avait dû redoubler d'efforts pour qu'on ne découvre rien. D'ailleurs, pour éloigner les soupçons, elle n'avait pas tenu à suivre le cours de divination, déjà considéré comme étant une vaste blague.

Pendant qu'elle donnait une bonne leçon aux filles de Serdaigle, une vision l'avait frappé assez durement, ce qui l'avait poussé à écourter « l'entretien ». Comme la majorité du temps ces dernières années, elle concernait de très près Harry. Mais pour la première fois, elle y avait vu la mort. Certes, ses visions étaient toujours empreintes de souffrance et de torture mais là, elle sentait que c'était différent.

Elle sortit son journal et y nota toute la vision avec le maximum de détails. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait, elle se rendait compte qu'il allait falloir qu'elle révèle au brun le contenu de cette vision et par extension, son don à ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais caché être sensible à la magie mais ce secret pouvait la mettre en danger. Si son don en venait à être connu, elle serait recherchée par les trois puissances en présence, soit Voldemort, Dumbledore et le ministère. Tous les trois voudront l'exploiter au maximum et la tuer à la tâche ne serait pas un problème à leurs yeux. Mais elle avait confiance en ses amis pour la protéger.

-Pourquoi Harry me cherche ? s'étonna Luna à haute voix alors qu'une vision de son ami venait de s'imposer à ses yeux

§§§§§

-Ça va, vous ? écrivit Ginny

_-On a vu pire,_ répondirent Fred et Georges.

Pour garder le contact, Fred, Georges et Ginny avaient élaboré des parchemins de communication. Les jumeaux avaient envisagé de le commercialiser mais avaient préféré attendre la fin de la guerre pour cela.

Ce jour-là, Ginny avait appris dans le journal que le Chemin de Traverse avait été de nouveau attaqué et avait tenu à prendre des nouvelles de ses frères. Bien entendu, elle avait commencé par leur écrire une lettre qu'elle avait envoyé avec Coquecigrue, son hibou reçu en cadeau pour son treizième anniversaire de la part de Sirius, puis une autre pour sa mère. Mais personne ne savait qu'elle aurait une réponse bien plus rapidement.

_-Nous avions déjà augmenté les protections de la boutique. On a pu les tester en direct. _

-Vous n'avez pas pris de risques ? s'inquiéta Ginny

_-Tu nous connais._

-Justement, renifla Ginny.

_-Cette boutique, c'est toute notre vie, Ginny. Tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne fera rien pour la perdre. Si c'est le cas, nous savons que notre seule possibilité de survivre serait de revenir à la maison. _

-Aïe, grimaça Ginny.

Elle-même était dans le même cas de figure. Encore en cinquième année, elle attendait avec impatience la fin de ses études pour quitter la présence étouffante de sa mère. Elle avait déjà négocié avec son père pour passer toutes ses vacances en compagnie de ses frères et avait déjà obtenu un contrat de travail saisonnier avec les jumeaux pour l'été prochain. Mis à part pour Ron, pour toute la fratrie, retourner vivre dans la maison de leur enfance serait un échec qu'ils auraient du mal à surmonter.

-Des dégâts ? demanda Ginny

_-La vitrine en a pris un coup mais rien d'insurmontable. _

-Vous pouvez réparer ? s'inquiéta Ginny

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle posait la question. La boutique des jumeaux n'avait ouvert que depuis cinq mois à peine et elle était encore fragile économiquement parlant.

_-On n'a pas le choix. Mais on n'est pas inquiet. _

-D'accord, souffla Ginny. Vous avez sorti de nouveaux produits ?

_-Non. On doit se faire un nom avant de proposer des nouveautés. Harry est d'accord avec nous. _

Comme le prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait servi à financer la boutique, les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire d'Harry leur associé. Ayant confiance en ses amis mais pas dans le monde sorcier, le brun leur avait conseillé de donner une existence légale et sûre de leur projet. Les gobelins avaient été fantastiques sur ce point et avaient initié les trois jeunes hommes au monde de l'entreprise sorcière, ce qui faisait que toutes les décisions concernant la boutique se prenaient à trois. Et comme le pays était en période de guerre, les jumeaux avaient fait de leur sœur leur héritière et l'initiait à leur tour aux affaires.

-Maman vous a contacté ? demanda Ginny

La question méritait d'être posée. Malheureusement.

_-Non. Même si elle aurait pu et dû. Papa est passé ce matin avant de travailler. _

Ginny soupira. Molly Weasley n'avait pas apprécié que Fred et Georges s'enfuient de l'école avant leurs ASPIC et le leur avait bien fait comprendre par le biais d'une série de beuglantes toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres. Mais ce qui avait réellement mis le feu aux poudres, c'était que à la suite de leur départ en fanfares, les jumeaux n'avaient pas réintégré le domicile familial. Pire, ils avaient ouvert leur boutique sans en référer à qui que ce soit, encore moins à elle. Pour résumer, elle avait hurlé son mécontentement sur ses deux fils et n'avait pas voulu écouter leurs explications, encore moins les considérer comme des membres de sa famille.

Pas que ça change quelque chose.

_-Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

-Avec maman ? précisa Ginny. Ça ne change pas. Je dois impérativement obtenir le mariage avec Harry.

_-Alors qu'il est clair que vous ne serez plus jamais ensemble ?_

-Vous la connaissez, rappela Ginny.

Bien qu'ils soient sortis ensemble, Ginny et Harry avaient très vite noté qu'ils étaient bien mieux en tant qu'amis qu'en tant que petits amis. Leur mise en couple leur avait apporté à l'un comme à l'autre beaucoup de problèmes et ils avaient découvert qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient très mal pris leur séparation, Molly Weasley bien entendu, mais également Albus Dumbledore à la plus grande surprise du brun. Mais Ginny lui avait très vite expliqué que le directeur de Poudlard était un visiteur assidu du Terrier quand le patriarche partait au travail. Donc envisager qu'il y ait collusion entre eux deux n'était pas totalement délirant.

_-Elle insiste encore ?_

-Elle estime que nous formerions un couple formidable, railla Ginny.

_-Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air branché fille. _

Ginny retint un pouffement. C'était une idée fixe des jumeaux depuis environ un an. Ils pensaient dur comme fer qu'Harry n'était pas totalement hétéro, notamment parce qu'il n'avait pas paru aussi empressé auprès de la jolie rousse que n'importe quel garçon de son âge dont les hormones travaillent furieusement.

-Il refuse toujours de répondre à cette question, ricana Ginny.

_-On croyait que tu saurais le convaincre de se confier._

-On parle d'Harry Potter, les gars, sourit Ginny. Le véritable Harry, pas l'idole que se sont construits les médias.

_-Pas faux. Mais ce serait bien de savoir._

-Vous vous reconvertissez en entremetteurs ? leva un sourcil Ginny

_-Il se peut qu'on ait des potes qui pourraient être intéressés …_

-Je veux être couchée sur votre testament, prévint Ginny. Pas sûre que vous restiez en vie quand Harry l'apprendra.

Tous les trois savaient que le brun avait horreur qu'on se mêle de sa vie sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Il avait une tolérance limitée aux surprises mais si les jumeaux se mettaient à lui organiser des rendez-vous dans son dos, Harry n'allait pas du tout apprécier et il aurait des réactions … radicales.

_-Ginny … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Vraiment bien ?_

La rousse détourna le regard, gênée. Ce n'était pas une question innocente. Pas quand on connaissait les secrets du Terrier.

_-Ginny … On n'a pas osé te le demander avant … Mais comment s'est passé ton été ?_

-Comme d'habitude, soupira Ginny.

_-Ginny … _

-J'ai encore trois années à tenir, déclara Ginny. Trois ans les gars.

_-Cinq mois et demi à te retrouver sous sa coupe pour être exact. C'est trop. _

-C'est le prix à payer pour être libre, déclara Ginny.

_-Combien de fois nous t'avons retrouvée affamée dans la cave parce qu'elle te trouvait trop grosse ? Les pieds en sang parce qu'elle estimait qu'une bonne épouse ne devait pas avoir les pieds trop grands ? Attachée à la chaise toute la nuit parce que tes travaux d'écriture n'étaient pas parfaits ?_

-Fred, Georges ! gronda Ginny

_-Ne nous dis surtout pas que son comportement est aimant et cohérent ! Ginny, c'est de la TORTURE !_

Ginny ferma les yeux. Oui, les méthodes de sa mère étaient limites mais elle était persuadée que sa fille était faite pour faire un grand mariage Sang Pur. Elle lui donnait les moyens pour atteindre ce but, tout simplement. C'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Au début.

Ginny avait bien vu que ses frères aînés, dès qu'ils entraient à Poudlard, faisaient en sorte de la soustraire de plus en plus de leur mère. Ce ne fut que quand elle fut libérée de l'influence du journal de Voldemort – et surtout, en discutant vraiment avec Neville de l'étiquette Sang Pur – qu'elle avait compris que les actes de sa mère ne pouvaient être considérés comme étant exclusivement de l'amour. Elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux sur le conditionnement de sa mère pour correspondre à ses critères et le fait de fréquenter Harry Potter avait achevé de le désacraliser pour la rousse, mettant à mal les convictions patiemment inculquées par Molly. Quand Fred et Georges avaient compris que Ginny était lucide de ce qui se passait, ils s'étaient efforcés de la garder au maximum avec eux mais ils n'y arrivaient pas tout le temps. Maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le domicile familial, ils étaient encore plus inquiets pour leur sœur. Malheureusement, aucun membre de la fratrie Weasley ne pouvait exiger qu'elle vienne vivre chez eux sans alerter Molly et déclencher une crise de la matrone. La dernière avant la fuite des jumeaux de l'école avait vu l'exil volontaire de Charlie hors du pays.

-J'ai eu de nouvelles idées, annonça Ginny pour changer de sujet.

_-Dis toujours. _

-Emprisonner des sorts de défense dans des balles, annonça Ginny.

_-On y a pensé. Mais il faut trouver la matière qui soit suffisamment solide pour être transformé et assez fragile pour être brisé quand on en a besoin._

-Donc, on peut oublier le verre, comprit Ginny.

_-Pas forcément …_


	9. Appréhender l'avenir

_**Note de l'auteur**__** :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté mes fictions et je vous assure que je les lis toutes avec attention car elles me font chaud au coeur.  
Je profite de cette note pour vous informer que j'ai publié deux one-shot en parallèle à **_**Or ****damné **_**et à **_**Renouveau**_**. La première est publiée en tant qu'OS et se nomme **_**Et si les Potter avaient quitté le pays**_** et il me semble que le titre est des plus explicites ! Le second se trouve dans le recueil Brèves de vie et se nomme **_**Quand Poudlard se rebelle**_**. Si j'ai décidé de le publier là, c'est à cause d'un élément bien particulier que vous aurez tôt fait de découvrir.  
Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

* * *

**_Appréhender l'avenir_**

-Je sais que tu es une Voyante, annonça Harry.

Luna sursauta.

-Comment ? s'étonna Luna

-Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, grimaça Harry. Ça fait partie des changements que je vis en ce moment.

Le brun ne pouvait pas encore expliquer que sa nouvelle nature le rendait plus sensible à son environnement et qu'il avait senti des pics de magie autour de la blonde. Quant au fait qu'elle soit Voyante … Il le savait, c'était tout.

-Très bien, fit Luna. Je sens que les vacances d'été seront riches en révélation.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Harry. Luna, j'ai senti que ta magie avait été grandement perturbée la semaine dernière. Et je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec la correction que tu as donnée à certaines Serdaigles.

Luna s'assit par terre et Harry la suivit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Heureusement que Neville comprenait parfaitement la relation entre eux deux et savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

-J'ai vu que ton anniversaire allait commencer dans le sang, souffla Luna.

-Tu penses à une attaque de Voldemort ? demanda Harry

-Harry … fit Luna. C'est toi qui allais faire couler le sang. Et ce n'était pas en état de légitime défense.

Harry réfléchit. Dans les grimoires qu'il étudiait, il avait bien compris que son envie de sang grimperait exponentiellement au fur et à mesure que son anniversaire approcherait.

-Raconte-moi, pria Harry.

A voix basse, la blonde lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu. Sa voix ne masquait pas l'horreur qui l'avait frappé en voyant la quantité de sang, la sauvagerie qui s'était déchaîné.

La satisfaction manifeste dans le regard de l'auteur des faits.

Dans le regard d'Harry.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, soupira Harry. Je ne sais pas si ça arrivera. Mais il y a beaucoup de probabilité que ça puisse se passer.

-Harry ! protesta Luna. On parle du meurtre de ta famille !

Harry passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

-Luna … souffla Harry. Tu as eu une mère qui t'aimait de tout son être et un père qui te traite telle une princesse. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais quinze mois, tués parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas adhérer à une idéologie obscure. J'ai été placé chez ma tante maternelle qui a toujours montré qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la magie. Parce que je suis orphelin et Sorcier, je n'ai jamais eu de place dans la famille. Je n'ai jamais été accepté par ma famille de sang. Pour eux, je n'étais rien et pour moi, ils n'étaient que des tortionnaires. Alors que tu me voies les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ne m'étonne pas spécialement.

-Mais … fit Luna.

-Ces filles qui t'ont attaqué, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas envie de les tuer ? coupa Harry

Luna dut en convenir.

-Si je ne retenais pas … avoua Luna.

-C'est la même chose avec les Dursley, rebondit Harry. Je n'ai jamais reçu un seul geste gentil, même aimable de leur part. Leur mort ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Alors de ma main … Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses.

-Mais tu ne vas pas le faire, maintenant que tu sais ? supplia Luna

Harry y réfléchit. Vraiment. Il aurait bien aimé ne ressentir que de l'indifférence mais il ne vivait pas dans le monde des Bisounours et le ressentiment qu'il avait envers sa famille biologique confinait presque à la haine en retour à la leur. Honnêtement, il savait qu'il ne verserait aucune larme s'ils venaient à passer de vie à trépas. Mais il ne se voilait pas la face, il savait qu'on ne cherchait qu'une excuse pour qu'on s'en prendre à lui. Alors l'accuser de la mort de sa famille dont il ne cachait pas les abus … il serait directement désigné coupable et on ne chercherait même pas à savoir s'il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

-Je vis chez eux, soupira Harry.

-Harry … fit Luna.

-Je sais, déclara Harry. Mais tant que je ne suis pas majeur, je suis obligé de leur rendre des comptes. Mais je vais m'arranger.

Il comprit très vite qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la rassurer. Il passa donc l'heure suivante à lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement détendue.

§§§§§

-Est-ce qu'il y a possibilité que vous vous absentiez totalement du domicile des Dursley pour toutes les vacances ? demanda Severus

-Lesquelles ? demanda Harry. Je vous rappelle que je vais devoir me rendre dans la maison de Sirius pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Severus maudit Dumbledore. Même s'il ne portait pas dans son cœur Sirius Black, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur n'avait pas pris les mesures qu'il fallait pour le soigner. Lors des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, il lui était déjà arrivé de consulter quelques grimoires de la bibliothèque de la famille Black et il avait assisté à plusieurs crises de panique et d'angoisse de la part du propriétaire des lieux. Son état de santé n'avait pas arrangé les décisions – idiotes, on ne pouvait pas se leurrer – qu'il avait prises pour soi-disant protéger son filleul.

Paix à son âme.

-Cet été, précisa Severus.

-Je dois malheureusement rester chez eux le jour de mon anniversaire, rappela Harry.

Pour pouvoir sortir Harry de son enfer, Severus avait longuement étudié les protections autour du jeune homme. Il avait découvert que Dumbledore prenait soin de vérifier à date fixe la présence d'Harry chez les Dursley, le 31 juillet plus exactement. Ils s'étaient donc arrangés pour que le plus jeune passe cette journée en particulier chez ses tortionnaires mais qu'il disparaisse le reste des vacances.

-Je ne suis pas serein, avoua Severus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Je ne vous cache pas que le dix-septième anniversaire d'un sorcier revêt une très grande importance, fit Severus. Celui d'un Sang Pur encore plus. Et avec ce que nous a appris Draco, je crains qu'on ne veuille vous garder sous tutelle jusqu'à ce que vous vainquiez Voldemort … ou que vous mouriez de sa main.

-Ce n'est pas un secret, haussa des épaules Harry. Je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'on ne me colle pas quelqu'un dans les pattes pour une raison obscure et sûrement pas dans mes intérêts.

Severus hocha de la tête.

-J'imagine que nous devons attendre, souffla Severus. Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Ce serait un honneur d'être votre apprenti, sourit Harry. Mais vous savez parfaitement que les problèmes viendront de votre côté.

Severus renifla. Effectivement, objectivement parlant, rien n'empêchait Harry d'accepter de devenir l'apprenti en potions de Severus Snape. Seulement, depuis que Dumbledore était à la tête de l'école, il déconseillait fortement les professeurs de prendre des apprentis et les submergeait de travail pour qu'ils soient dans l'incapacité physique de le faire. D'autre part, si Severus acceptait la candidature d'Harry, Voldemort ne pourrait pas s'attaquer au jeune homme sans perdre définitivement le maître de potions, enclencher les lois d'apprentissage, dites Lois de Merlin, et perdre totalement toute crédibilité aux yeux des Sang Pur et à l'international. Quant au ministère, il pousserait des cris d'orfraies parce que le Survivant aurait accepté un apprentissage auprès d'un mangemort. Il sentait poindre en avance les migraines …

S'il les laissait faire.

Il n'était pas né celui qui ferait plier Severus Snape.

-Je croyais que j'avais jusqu'à mon anniversaire pour me décider, reprit Harry.

-D'où le fait que je vous ai fait cette proposition depuis cet été, répondit Severus. Nous devons faire en sorte que si vous acceptez, cet apprentissage soit incontestable. L'idéal serait que Voldemort ne soit plus de ce monde mais comme ce n'est pas possible …

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? s'offusqua faussement Harry

-Pourquoi devrais-je mettre tous mes espoirs en un adolescent de seize ans qu'on refuse de former correctement ? ironisa Severus

Tous les deux avaient relevé l'absurdité de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Harry, désigné comme l'adversaire incontesté de Voldemort, poursuivait tranquillement sa scolarité alors qu'il aurait dû être entraîné. Pire, son éducation de base en défense contre les forces du mal avait été plus que malmenée par les différents professeurs qui étaient soit incompétents, soit n'étaient pas officiellement qualifiés et ce, sans que qui que ce soit ne s'insurge.

-Réfléchissez-y, demanda Severus. Vous devriez y aller.

-Bonne journée Severus, salua Harry en s'en allant.

§§§§§

-Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! s'excita Ron

_Misère_, soupira Harry dans sa tête.

Les regards d'Hermione et de Ginny exprimaient le même désespoir, celui de Luna et Neville la compassion.

Les vacances étaient arrivées et Harry avait eu la déplaisante surprise d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir se rendre au manoir Black en compagnie des Weasley et d'Hermione. Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait cru bon de prévenir Ron et ce dernier, connu pour ne pas savoir tenir sa langue, n'avait fait que coller le brun depuis qu'il le savait et déclarer à tout le monde qu'il allait passer les vacances ensemble. Et là, il s'était imposé dans leur compartiment, empêchant les Serpentards de venir les retrouver et exaspérant tout le monde.

Avant la fin des vacances, il y aurait mort d'homme, sans aucun doute.

Ils attendirent qu'il ait envie de se rendre aux toilettes – bien entendu, il avait pillé toutes les provisions de ses « amis » sans aucun état d'âme – pour que les autres soufflent de soulagement.

-Je vais le tuer, gronda Hermione.

-Pareil, grogna Harry.

Le regard inquiet de Luna croisa celui d'Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète, petite Fée, je suis civilisé, ricana Harry.

-Petite Fée ? releva Neville

-Vous n'aimez pas ? demanda Harry. Je peux arrêter, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-J'aime bien, avoua Luna. Si ça ne dérange pas Neville …

-Non, c'est bon, sourit Neville.

Harry eut un sourire de connivence avec Luna. La blonde ne pouvait qu'aimer ce surnom puisqu'il avait appris que le don de voyance était issu des Faë, traduit vulgairement en langage humain par « Grandes Fées ». C'était un grand hommage que d'être surnommée ainsi.

-Comment vous allez éviter ce crétin ? demanda Neville

-Je suis tenté de droguer sa nourriture, grogna Harry.

-Tu veux que maman hurle ? fit Ginny. Je tiens à mes oreilles, tu sais.

-Il faut surtout que je fasse en sorte de ne pas dormir dans la même chambre que cet abruti, déclara Harry.

-Bonne chance, ricana Ginny. Je te rappelle que maman est persuadée que vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Plus pour longtemps, gronda Harry.

Luna écarquilla des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry, de lui prendre la tête entre ses mains et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_-Du calme, _souffla Luna dans le creux de son esprit.

_-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la télépathie, _s'étonna Harry.

_-Quand la situation l'exige,_ sourit doucement Luna. _Tes yeux commençaient à devenir noirs et tes dents pointues. Ta nature se montrait au grand jour et il est trop tôt. _

_-Nous en reparlerons plus tard,_ promit Harry.

Avec délicatesse, il l'embrassa sur le front et ce fut sur ce moment de rare complicité que Ron revint.

-Hein ? grogna Ron, abasourdi. Je croyais que tu étais avec Ginny ?

-Lâche l'affaire, soupira Ginny devant tant de bêtise.

Luna retourna dans le giron de Neville et les conversations reprirent tout en excluant volontairement le roux qui ne s'aperçut de rien puisqu'il était occupé à dévorer ce qui restait de friandises.

Quand le train arriva à Londres, tout le monde récupéra ses bagages et attendit que le gros des élèves descende pour en faire de même. Luna et Neville les saluèrent avant de rejoindre Augusta Longbottom pour quitter le quai 9 ¾. Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron virent Molly foncer vers eux et les prendre chacun à son tour dans ses bras. Mais quand vint le tour d'Harry, ce dernier se déroba et renifla.

-Je crains d'avoir attrapé froid, se justifia Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, sourit Molly. Je connais quelques remèdes efficaces, tu verras …

La laissant babiller, le brun se retint de montrer les dents. Tout comme avec Dumbledore, l'odeur de Molly Weasley le révulsait et il ne tenait surtout pas à ce qu'elle le touche.

Le groupe se rassembla et un portauloin fut enclenché. Hermione serra fortement la main d'Harry, connaissant parfaitement la phobie de son ami par rapport à ce moyen de transport depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce que l'Ordre du Phénix avec Dumbledore en tête se faisait un devoir d'ignorer. Ils arrivèrent square Grimmaurd et aussitôt qu'ils furent stabilisés, le manoir Black apparut et ils entrèrent. Molly les poussa vers la cuisine pour que tous les enfants puissent prendre un bon repas mais Harry s'éclipsa rapidement dans un salon encore poussiéreux qu'il isola.

-Dobby ? appela Harry

-Seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby en apparaissant.

-Est-ce que tu as les documents que les gobelins t'ont confié ? demanda Harry

-Oui, seigneur Harry, répondit Dobby.

-Donne-les-moi, s'il te plait, pria Harry.

L'Elfe de maison fit apparaître un dossier qu'il tendit au sorcier. Ce dernier le consulta avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé à Kreattur ? demanda Harry

-Il estime qu'il ne fera rien tant qu'il n'aura pas la preuve que vous êtes plus qu'un « traître à son sang », déclara Dobby.

Harry sentit sa colère enfler. Passe encore que des sorciers le prennent pour un con, mais qu'un vulgaire elfe de maison remette la parole de l'un de ses serviteurs en doute ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

-Quand penses-tu que je pourrais mettre à exécution mes projets ? demanda Harry, contenant difficilement sa colère

-Dès ce soir, assura Dobby. Je peux faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas ennuyé cette nuit.

-Fais donc cela, ordonna Harry. Et que Kreattur n'intervienne pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé.

-Bien, seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby avant de disparaître.

Harry cacha le dossier dans son sac sans fond avant d'arranger sa tenue et de se faufiler dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Il eut une grimace de dégoût quand il découvrit l'état de délabrement de la pièce. Et dire qu'elle clamait qu'elle savait tenir une maison …

Il se lava les mains et sortit de la pièce quand il se trouva nez à nez avec Molly.

-Harry ! s'exclama la matrone. Où est-ce que tu étais parti ?

-J'étais aux toilettes, répondit sèchement Harry. Je peux difficilement me perdre, non ?

Harry était vraiment agacé d'être autant fliqué. Il passa près de la rousse et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, il inspira un bon coup pour reprendre son calme et poussa la porte. Hermione et Ginny lui sourirent de soulagement, Ron ne le remarqua même pas.

Autour de la tête se trouvait également Nymphadora Tonks, métamorphomage et auror, fille de la cousine reniée de Sirius, Andromeda.

-Tonks, salua Harry en prenant place.

-Bonsoir Harry, sourit Dora.

Le poil d'Harry se hérissa. La sensation qui émanait de la jeune femme était différente des autres. Autant il se méfiait de Dumbledore et de Molly, autant Dora n'était pas exactement une personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ennemi mais pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, il ressentait du mépris à son égard.

Le brun se servit rapidement mais ne fit que grignoter. Il reconnaissait les talents de cuisinière de Molly mais ayant été sous-alimenté durant toute son enfance, il était devenu par la force des choses plus gourmet que gourmand. Oh, il n'était pas difficile mais le peu qu'il mangeait chez les Dursley avait toujours été de qualité. Il avait toujours trouvé la nourriture de la sorcière assez lourde et même sans ça, il n'aimait pas se goinfrer.

Harry attendit que tout le monde ait fini de manger avant de les suivre à l'étage, puisqu'une réunion de l'Ordre devait se tenir plus tard dans la soirée.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils vont se dire ? s'indigna Ron

-Pas vraiment, haussa des épaules Harry.

Le brun sortit ses affaires et referma soigneusement sa malle. En regardant son colocataire, il vit que ce dernier avait les yeux exorbités.

-Tu as de nouveaux vêtements ? demanda Ron

Son regard se posa sur le pyjama d'Harry qui soupira. Quand il avait changé sa garde-robe, il était tombé amoureux de la soie d'acromantula, aussi douce que solide, mais également très cher. Il avait craqué et s'était offert quelques-uns de ces vêtements hors de prix, notamment plusieurs pyjamas. Depuis le début de l'année, Ron ne les avait pas vu parce que soit Harry se couchait avant lui, soit après, mais jamais en même temps, surtout pour éviter la scène qui était en train de se dérouler.

-J'ai grandi, déclara simplement Harry.

Ce n'était pas faux. Avec son anniversaire, il avait eu une poussée de croissance. Faible – à peine une dizaine de centimètres – mais assez pour que ses vêtements ne lui aillent plus. Couplé à son intolérance aux matières synthétiques, il en avait profité et ne le regrettait absolument pas.

-Tu as acheté ça quand ? demanda Ron, visiblement jaloux. Pas quand on a fait les courses de la rentrée sinon, je t'aurais vu.

_Encore heureux,_ renifla Harry.

Le brun connaissait la jalousie qui s'emparait du roux à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait et qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'offrir.

-Je les ai commandés par correspondance, avoua Harry. Je les avais reçus avant de venir au QG cet été.

Harry se leva et préféra attendre devant la salle de bain qu'elle se libère. Discuter avec Ron Weasley était toujours aussi utile que de parler à un mur. Dans une certaine mesure, il était très égocentré et rien ne comptait plus que lui, lui et encore lui.

Hermione sortit de la douche et sourit à son ami avant de rentrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Le brun s'engouffra aussitôt et s'isola pour souffler. Entre Molly et Ron, il avait vraiment envie de les déchiqueter et de répandre leurs entrailles partout dans la maison.

_Et merde, Nolan !_

Il se rappela avec force que Nolan l'avait prévenu que les jours d'équinoxe et de solstice, il aurait des pics d'agressivité. Il devait impérativement pouvoir rester seul ce jour-là mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Il se lava rapidement et repartit dans la chambre qu'il allait devoir occuper. Il prit grand soin de faire en sorte que Ron n'entre pas dans son espace vital puis alla souhaiter bonne nuit à ses deux amies avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Il fit semblant de dormir quand le roux fit mine d'engager la conversation mais n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne ronfle comme un sonneur.

-Dobby ? appela doucement Harry. Fais en sorte que Ron ne se réveille pas et qu'il ne puisse rien raconter.

-Ce sera fait, murmura l'Elfe de maison.

L'instant d'après, il apparut et alluma la lumière.

-Ron Weasley n'est plus un problème, indiqua Dobby.

-Parfait, sourit Harry. Est-ce que la réunion de l'Ordre est terminée ?

-Non, seigneur Harry, répondit Dobby.

-Alors dès que ceux qui ne logent pas ici seront partis, tu feras en sorte que les autres dorment dans les plus brefs délais sans que ça ne soit suspect, ordonna Harry. Tu penses bloquer Kreattur encore combien de temps ?

-Autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour vous, seigneur Harry, déclara Dobby.

-Alors fais-le, ordonna Harry. Préviens-moi dès que c'est bon.

-Bien, seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Une heure et demie plus tard, toute la maisonnée dormait profondément. Il se leva, enfila un pull et des chaussures puis s'empara du dossier des gobelins et sortit de la chambre. Il se rendit dans la salle de bal, l'une des pièces les plus éloignées des chambres, puis se concentra. Il laissa sa magie errer dans toute la maison et localisa le cœur.

-Kreattur refuse que des traitres à leur sang… éructa Kreattur en apparaissant.

Mais Dobby arriva à son tour pour immobiliser l'elfe de maison.

-Je m'excuse, seigneur Harry, mais quand vous avez laissé votre magie envahir les lieux, il s'est libéré, s'excusa Dobby.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Harry. On l'emmène. Suis-moi.

Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols du manoir et Harry fit basculer un mur qui cachait un passage secret. Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux quand il découvrit le cœur du 12 square Grimmaurd. Depuis que Ragnok lui avait donné la solution pour récupérer la demeure, il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de voir comment étaient ces magnifiques salles magiques. Et là, il n'était pas déçu du voyage. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas rester pour admirer les lieux. Il s'avança vers le piédestal et reconnut les armoiries de la famille Black.

-Seigneur Harry ? appela Dobby

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, déclara Harry. Retiens Kreattur.

Il déposa le dossier sur le sol – de toute façon, il avait appris le rituel par cœur – et invoqua une dague. Il fit couler du sang sur l'autel.

_-Harrison James Sirius Evans Potter Black, _s'éleva une voix.

Harry se retint de sursauter.

_-Harrison James Sirius Evans Potter Black, veux-tu revendiquer le clan Black ?_

-Si la magie de la famille Black m'en estime digne, alors oui, répondit Harry.

_-Qu'il en soit ainsi. _

Harry ne se posa pas plus de question. Il traça les runes du rituel sur le sol et activa le cercle d'invocation en récitant l'incantation qu'il avait apprise par cœur. La magie se mit en action et le brun le sentit le traverser de part en part. Il sentit son envie de sang augmenter et ses dents poindre entre ses lèvres. Il comprit alors que sa nature reprenait le dessus mais contrairement à Samain, il avait encore le contrôle et aucun changement ne pointait à l'horizon.

_-Tes intentions envers le clan Black sont claires._

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le voir sombrer définitivement, assura Harry.

Le brun se retint de froncer des sourcils. Sa voix était bien plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée et il sentait ses muscles jouer contre sa peau. Oui, il avait gagné du poids depuis son anniversaire mais là, c'était comme si sa carrure avait drastiquement augmenté en un instant.

_-Que ferais-tu de mieux que les derniers lords Black ?_

-Je ne soumettrais plus le clan Black aux désirs pervers d'un sorcier qui ne recherche que le pouvoir comme Voldemort, gronda Harry. Je ne laisserai plus le clan Black se faire sacrifier au nom du plus grand Bien comme le faisait Dumbledore. Je refuse que quelques éléments corrompus ne mettent la main sur les richesses qu'a accumulées le clan Black pendant des siècles comme le fait le ministère. Je veux que le clan Black reprenne sa place parmi les plus grands.

_-De grands projets …_

-A la hauteur du clan Black, assura Harry.

_-Qu'il en soit ainsi, Héritier Black. _

Un grand flash de lumière l'aveugla et l'instant d'après, Harry se retrouva à l'entrée du passage secret.

-Seigneur Harry ? appela Dobby

-Dobby … souffla Harry.

-Je vais vous mener vous reposer et vous soigner, déclara Dobby.

-Kreattur va conduire Harry Potter Monsieur dans la chambre d'invité, croassa Kreattur.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste vers le jeune Sorcier, Dobby l'envoya bouler contre le mur.

-Tu es une honte pour notre race ! cracha Dobby. Passe encore que tu aies échoué à protéger la famille à laquelle tu es rattaché, mais que tu ne témoignes pas le respect qui est dû au seigneur Harry !

-Laisse, Dobby, souffla Harry. Ce n'est pas sa faute …

-Seigneur Harry ? demanda Dobby, un peu interloqué

-Conduisez-moi dans une chambre où je serais en sécurité, ordonna Harry.

Les deux elfes de maison acquiescèrent et le menèrent dans l'une des chambres de maître. Kreattur nettoya sommairement la literie tandis que Dobby y allongeait Harry.

-Dobby, j'ai besoin d'une potion d'énergie, ordonna Harry.

La potion fut rapidement engloutie et il se releva difficilement.

-Kreattur ! gronda Harry. Ici et maintenant, je reprends le clan Black. Mais tes actions ne jouent pas en ta faveur. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me débarrasser de toi ?

-Monsieur Harry Potter … geignit Kreattur.

-Comme l'a dit Dobby, tu es une honte pour les tiens, coupa Harry. Même si je te donnais des vêtements, aucune famille magique ne voudrait de toi après que tu aies trahi ta dernière famille. Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour retrouver une place digne ? Car autant te le dire tout de suite, si je ne te fais pas confiance, tu ne me serviras pas. Parle ! Quel est ton choix ?

Kreattur tremblait mais la compulsion ne l'empêcha pas de faire ce qu'il devait faire.

-Je jure sur ma magie que je servirais sans restriction la noble et grande famille Black, déclara Kreattur. Ma fidélité ira uniquement au clan Black.

Le lien magique s'établit entre Harry et Kreattur et l'elfe de maison s'évanouit. Le sorcier se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Occupe-toi de lui, souffla Harry. J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de me reposer.

Il invoqua une nouvelle dague et s'entailla la paume de la main.

-Au nom du clan Black, que ce manoir soit mis au secret, souffla Harry.

Un morceau de parchemin tomba au sol. Le jeune homme le ramassa et sourit en lisant ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.

_Le manoir d'hiver du clan Black se trouve au 12 square Grimmaurd à Londres, Angleterre_


	10. Revers de médaille

**_Revers de médaille_**

Albus Dumbledore regardait la tablée avec bienveillance.

Mais en vérité, il était fou de rage.

Le lendemain du retour des enfants de l'école, le manoir Black avait réagi pour la première fois depuis son ouverture par Sirius et avait cantonné l'Ordre dans la cuisine principale et la salle de bal au rez-de-chaussée et cinq chambres et une salle de bain à l'étage.

Le plus inquiétant était qu'Harry, qui n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre avec Ron, avait pu être dans une autre pièce qui n'était pas accessible par les membres de l'Ordre. Quand Molly avait appris qu'il avait dormi dans une chambre au troisième étage de la maison, elle avait voulu l'examiner mais un mur de magie l'avait empêché de monter au-delà du premier étage, contrairement à Harry qui n'avait pas été incommodé.

Bien entendu, dès que Molly l'avait prévenu, Albus avait fait une descente au QG et avait longuement interrogé le jeune homme mais ce dernier n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Pire, après avoir compris qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, le brun avait décidé unilatéralement de changer de chambre, se mettant ainsi hors de portée de ses manipulations. Molly avait bien tenté de le convaincre de revenir dans la chambre de Ron mais Harry avait refusé, arguant qu'il devait s'entourer en permanence d'un sort de Silence pour dormir dans le dortoir et que pour une fois, il ne voulait pas dormir que d'un œil pour ne pas subir les ronflements du roux.

Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Harry avait déjà rejeté une fois Ron et il avait voulu profiter de la faiblesse apparente du jeune homme pour le soumettre à une potion d'obéissance voire une de contrôle. Il sentait qu'il lui échappait mais il ne comprenait pas comment. Certes, il aurait dû éloigner dès le début de l'héritier Longbottom mais quand il avait vu que c'était un peureux, il avait laissé faire. A tort, visiblement, puisqu'Harry ne faisait confiance à très peu de personnes et aucun adulte ayant la confiance d'Albus.

-Harry, mon chéri, tu n'as rien mangé ! s'exclama Molly

-Non merci, madame Weasley, sourit Harry. Je suis rempli !

Albus étrécit le regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué qu'Harry était sous-alimenté et il avait fait en sorte qu'il le soit à chaque fois qu'il retournait chez les Dursley. Il arrosait également les repas de l'adolescent de potions de Nausée pour l'empêcher de garder quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac. Mais là … c'était comme si on lui cachait quelque chose.

-Je suis obligé d'écourter le repas, annonça Albus. La réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Ron râla ouvertement tandis que les trois autres se levaient calmement. Ça aussi l'intriguait. Pour le directeur, quand on cachait ouvertement quelque chose à des gosses, ils feraient tout pour découvrir ce qui se passait. Mais pas Hermione, Ginny ou Harry. Ces trois-là restaient stoïques et ne faisaient même pas mine de s'intéresser aux affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix. A la place, ils se penchaient sur leurs études avec un sérieux digne des Serdaigles. Il avait déjà poussé Ron à attiser leur curiosité mais rien n'y faisait.

Il observa les trois adolescents filer à l'étage mais dut se concentrer sur la prochaine réunion.

§§§§§

Finalement, son excuse pour ne pas être touché par la mère Weasley allait lui servir, songea Harry.

Comme la chambre qu'il avait n'était pas accessible par les membres de l'Ordre, peu importait ce qu'il disait, personne ne pourrait vérifier. Cela l'avait frappé alors qu'il avait senti le regard de Dumbledore sur lui tout au long du repas. Il ne lui restait que deux jours avant de devoir s'isoler tranquillement. Bien entendu, comme la bibliothèque n'était plus du côté de l'Ordre, Harry avait pu la piller en paix une fois débarrassé de Ron qui tenait ab-so-lu-ment à venir voir où il allait dormir. Il y avait retrouvé un livre sur les maladies les plus courantes dans le monde Sorcier et il avait porté son choix sur une maladie bénigne mais qui devait être amplifiée puisqu'il vivait en partie dans le monde Moldu. Dobby fut heureux de lui fournir tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour brasser les potions qui le feraient paraître malade. Il garda dans un coin de sa tête de remettre le bouquin aux jumeaux Weasley car il ne voyait qu'eux pour sécuriser et améliorer les recettes qui y étaient contenues.

Bien trop survolté pour dormir, le brun en avait profité pour faire des réserves. Rien que pour narguer Severus, il était tenté de les lui montrer … Tiens, peut-être à la rentrée, pour lui montrer qu'il ne se trompait pas en lui proposant un apprentissage.

-Seigneur Harry ?

-Bonsoir Dobby … ou devrais-je dire bonjour ? sourit Harry

-Il est six heures du matin, confirma Dobby.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Harry

-Kreattur n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, annonça Dobby. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

Harry soupira.

-Peux-tu vérifier s'il n'est pas ensorcelé et si c'est le cas, est-ce que tu peux le désenvoûter ? souffla Harry

-Seigneur Harry … fit Dobby, ayant peur de comprendre.

Harry lui raconta alors les soupçons de Ragnok concernant Sirius et Kreattur. L'air de l'elfe de maison devint grave.

-Seigneur Harry, vous êtes en danger, déclara gravement Dobby.

-Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, sourit Harry.

-Non, fit Dobby en secouant la tête. Le seigneur Ragnok n'a pas tort en disant que si Sirius Black Monsieur était faible psychiquement, cela aurait influé sur les propres protections de Kreattur. Seulement, aucun sorcier ou mage ne peut normalement ensorceler un elfe de maison, c'est une histoire d'esprit à appréhender. Mais Dumbledore est un sorcier qui a une grande force d'esprit et ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait pu faire céder Kreattur, surtout s'il est resté enfermé pendant des années sans sorcier pour le nourrir. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait réussi.

-Dit comme ça, moins non plus, fit Harry. Que peut-on faire ?

-Kreattur est pour le moment en sécurité, répondit Dobby. C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire.

-Est-ce qu'on ne va pas s'inquiéter de sa disparition ? sursauta Harry

-C'est un problème, en effet, seigneur Harry, en convint Dobby. Je pourrais prendre sa place …

-Pas sans te mettre en danger, gronda Harry. Il en est hors de question !

-Je ne suis pas Kreattur, rappela Dobby. Je suis lié à vous et en plus d'être un mage puissant, votre nature me place sous votre protection.

-Oui, mais … protesta Harry.

-Faites-moi confiance, seigneur Harry, pria Dobby.

-Tu es un ami cher, Dobby, un ami que je ne tiens pas à perdre, déclara Harry.

-Vous êtes important pour moi aussi, sourit Dobby. En tant qu'ami autant que pour la Magie. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Fais comme tu le sens, capitula Harry.

-Vous devenez raisonnable, ricana Dobby.

-Surtout, ne te fais pas prendre, prévint Harry. Bien, vu l'heure, il est temps que je me prépare pour mon grand spectacle.

§§§§§

-Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, sourit Nolan.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna la deuxième voix

-Tu ne le sens pas ? fit Nolan. Sa magie est en train d'envahir les lieux.

La seconde silhouette se concentra et écarquilla des yeux.

-Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas pu le remarquer avant ? haleta la deuxième voix

-Sa magie est à son image, extrêmement discrète, révéla Nolan. Je m'en suis aperçu quand j'ai pris contact avec lui. Mais elle est aussi particulièrement puissante. Être l'un des nôtres et sorcier n'est déjà pas facile, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas que ça.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta la deuxième voix

-Les humains sont connus pour révéler les dons les moins connus, rappela Nolan. Qui sait, l'un de nos propres dons pourrait revenir …

-J'ai l'impression que vous avez beaucoup d'espoir en lui, constata la deuxième voix.

-C'est le cas, confirma tranquillement Nolan.

-Au point de le soutenir pour prendre la tête des nôtres ? demanda la deuxième voix

-Si je veux conduire notre peuple à l'éradication complète, pourquoi pas, sourit Nolan.

-Il ne peut pas être si puissant ? sursauta la deuxième voix

-Rassure-toi, il ne l'est pas, répondit Nolan. Disons que le danger vient surtout du fait qu'il reçoit sa puissance d'un coup. En plus, il n'est pas dénué de charisme …

-Vous en savez plus sur lui que moi qui enquête sur lui depuis des semaines, se plaint la deuxième voix.

-J'ai l'avantage d'avoir un contact direct avec lui, ricana Nolan. Je veux un point sur ce que tu as récolté sur notre nouvel ami après le solstice d'hiver.

-Bien, monseigneur, s'inclina la deuxième voix. Désirez-vous que je prévienne les vôtres pour préparer le solstice ?

-Non, ça ira, remercia Nolan. Je compte rester ici ces prochains jours.

-Est-ce que ça ne serait pas … dangereux ? hésita la deuxième voix

-Disons que je serais largement occupé à ce moment-là, sourit Nolan.

§§§§§

-Bois ça, mon chéri, força Molly en lui collant d'autorité une grande tasse de thé dans les mains.

Enfoui sous plusieurs couvertures dans la cuisine, grelottant de froid, Harry renifla fortement et sourit faiblement et approcha ses lèvres de la tasse.

Mais hors de question d'en boire une seule goutte ! Elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait boire la potion de sommeil qu'elle avait glissé dans son thé ? D'ailleurs, rien qu'à l'odeur, elle avait eu la main assez lourde.

-Ensuite, tu vas manger un bon repas et tu iras te coucher, décida Molly.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, déclara Harry.

-Tu ne dois pas dormir avec le ventre vide, gronda Molly. Surtout si tu es malade !

Elle déposa avec force un plat de ragoût et même ceux qui n'étaient pas malades – Hermione et Ginny – avaient eu un mouvement de recul face à l'odeur entêtante du plat qui soulevait le cœur. Seul Ron regardait le plat avec des yeux affamés.

-Madame Weasley … tenta Harry.

-Mange ! ordonna Molly en le servant généreusement

A son corps défendant, Harry prit sa fourchette et la trempa dans son assiette remplie à ras-bord. Mais il fronça des sourcils en se concentrant sur son plat. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'on veuille le soumettre mais pourquoi Hermione et Ginny aussi ? Le ragoût était fortement dosé en potion de contrôle au point que ç'en était dangereux pour les filles mais aussi pour lui, puisqu'il était censé avoir bu quelques minutes avant une autre potion dont les interactions étaient au mieux mortelles.

-Excusez-moi … fit Harry en quittant sa chaise.

Il s'enferma dans les toilettes et fit semblant de vomir avant de s'entourer d'une bulle d'intimité.

-Dobby, souffla Harry.

-Seigneur Harry ? murmura Dobby en apparaissant

-Fais en sorte de remplacer mon assiette ainsi que celles d'Hermione et de Ginny, ordonna Harry. Mets-les de côté, s'il te plait.

-Bien, seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby avant de disparaître.

Harry tira la chasse d'eau et sortit pour retourner sous ses couvertures. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un pas dans la cuisine, Molly était déjà sur lui. Le brun endura stoïquement le babillement strident de la matrone tandis qu'il sentait Dobby agir. Il reprit enfin sa place et joua plus avec sa nourriture avant de finalement repousser son assiette. Heureusement, ses deux amies comprirent qu'il voulait fuir au plus vite et elles terminèrent rapidement leurs assiettes respectives.

-Maman ? demanda Ginny. On peut sortir de table ?

-Mais … protesta Ron la bouche pleine.

-Mais … protesta Molly.

-Merci ! coupa Ginny en se levant

Saisissant leur chance, Hermione et Harry se levèrent à leur tour et tous les trois quittèrent la pièce. Ils montèrent sans courir au premier étage et Harry lança à nouveau une bulle d'intimité autour d'eux.

-Faites en sorte de vous montrer particulièrement docile, prévint Harry. La nourriture était droguée de potion de contrôle.

-Et toi ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je monte pour qu'on ne profite pas du fait que j'ai succombé à la potion de sommeil, railla Harry. Soyez prudente, les filles. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent Hermione et Ginny en le prenant dans leurs bras.

Il se recula et commença à grimper les escaliers en souriant.

-HARRY ! hurla Ron. ATTENDS-MOI !

Il se précipita vers le brun mais se prit le mur de magie de plein fouet. Tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny se portaient à son secours – contre leur gré, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, mais elles devaient garder les apparences – Harry continua son ascension jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby. Les lieux sont prêts pour le solstice d'hiver.

-Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir comment tu sais ce qui se passe pour moi, soupira Harry en faisant tomber ses couvertures. Vérifie que je ne transporte pas de parasites puis j'imagine que tu vas sceller les lieux ?

-Oui, seigneur Harry, acquiesça Dobby. Pendant soixante heures à compter de minuit.  
-Fais-toi plaisir, sourit Harry.

La magie de l'elfe de maison entoura son ami et ce dernier la sentit claquer pour éliminer les imposteurs.

-Je vois qu'ils ont eu la main lourde, ricana Harry. Je vais prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Je pense qu'on va appeler Kreattur à partir de demain après-midi.

-Je serais prêt, assura Dobby.

§§§§§

Narcissa regarda en souriant les adolescents qui jouaient dans la neige.

Depuis début novembre, elle travaillait au corps plusieurs familles pour qu'elles autorisent leurs enfants à passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans la maison qu'elle avait reçue en dot. Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott avaient rapidement accepté et ils avaient été rejoints par Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass. Sans la présence plus que lourde de leurs parents, tous s'amusaient vraiment.

Dommage qu'ils soient encore en Angleterre.

La blonde détourna le regard du jardin et passa au bureau surchargé en soupirant. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, elle devait gérer et les affaires de la branche secondaire du clan Black et celles du clan Malfoy. Dans l'un de ses moments de lucidité, Lucius lui avait confié les rênes et Voldemort ne comprenait pas pourquoi lord Malfoy avait si peu de liquidités qu'il pouvait réclamer au-delà du raisonnable. Il ne pouvait se douter que la roublardise de Narcissa avait mis à l'abri la fortune des Malfoy qui était également l'héritage de son fils.

Les elfes de maison avaient été d'une aide précieuse. Dès que Lucius était « appelé », ils attendaient son retour pour l'enfermer dans un cachot spécialement préparé pour lui avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche ou qu'il ne rencontre qui que ce soit. Il y était fait prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits … ou qu'il soit de nouveau appelé. Malheureusement, depuis le retour de Voldemort, les « attaques » de mangemorts s'enchaînaient.

Si Narcissa avait tenu à ce que les amis de son fils soient chez elle, c'était parce que pendant un moment de délire de Lucius – libéré fin septembre – elle avait appris que Voldemort comptait rencontrer les enfants de ses mangemorts. Elle avait interrogé son fils et avait pu lui extorquer les noms de ses amis dont il était sûr qu'ils ne voudraient pas rejoindre ce dégénéré.

-Mère, vous m'avez appelé ? fit Draco

-Entre et assieds-toi, pria Narcissa sans bouger.

Le jeune homme était inquiet. D'après les elfes de maison, Narcissa Malfoy ne quittait guère son bureau où elle dirigeait l'empire Malfoy et une partie de celui des Black. Elle renonçait même à ses balades à cheval, alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'en faire une par jour pour se détendre.

-Nous allons au-devant d'un gros problème, révéla Narcissa. Ton père m'a révélé que Voldemort a ordonné que les héritiers de ses mangemorts soient présentés à lui pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.

-En vue de prendre la marque dans les plus brefs délais ? railla Draco

-Il ne me l'a pas précisé, fit Narcissa. C'est un peu pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé d'inviter tes amis. Les mangemorts ne peuvent entrer ici puisqu'il s'agit d'une maison Black.

-Certes, concéda Draco. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'es pas rassurée ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle fasse le poids contre une attaque en règle, soupira Narcissa. En tout cas, si nous sommes à l'intérieur.

-Si je comprends bien … tu veux nous faire quitter la maison si ça arrive ? fit Draco

-Oui, répondit Narcissa. Les protections de cette maison seront bien plus fortes si nous ne sommes pas là.

-Mais père ? demanda Draco

-Je cherche encore une solution, déclara Narcissa. Mon idée première serait de cacher un portauloin sur lui pour le ramener là où je serais mais cette méthode a ses limites, notamment pour ta sécurité et la mienne. Sinon, je pensais demander aux elfes de maison de le ramener là où je suis dès qu'il transplanera ici …

-Quand devons-nous nous préparer ? demanda Draco

-Dès que possible, souffla Narcissa. J'imagine qu'il vous faudra être prêt à partir dans l'heure …

Draco se déplia souplement et sans un bruit alla enlacer la blonde pour que son dos se repose contre son torse.

-Draco … soupira Narcissa en se laissant aller.

-Nous redeviendrons une famille, assura Draco. Père sera délivré de cette soumission abjecte et tu retrouveras l'homme de ta vie.

La mère de famille se retourna et embrassa tendrement son enfant.

-Quand es-tu devenu si mature ? sourit tristement Narcissa

-Depuis qu'on s'acharne à détruire notre famille, répondit Draco.

§§§§§

Teeresa volait dans la maison silencieuse.

Bien que la mission de reconnaissance n'ait pas été mise en place, les anciens du village l'avaient autorisé à accompagner Hermione durant ses vacances. La première nuit, elle s'était contentée d'observer la camarade d'Hermione, une rousse surnommée Ginny. Mais les nuits suivantes, elle avait exploré la maison et le constat était alarmant.

La magie de la maison avait été mourante jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle relègue l'essentiel des habitants dans une partie de la maison. Elle avait tenté d'aller dans la partie « interdite » mais il semblait que la protection était absolue. A la place, elle avait voleté partout où elle pouvait, se cachant sur Hermione lorsque le dénommé Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce, la magie de la fée se rebellant en sa présence.

Mais le plus surprenant était l'ami d'Hermione, Harry. Teeresa n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer ni même de le voir mais tout comme avec la magie de Dumbledore, celle du jeune sorcier interpellait fortement la sienne.

Enfin, jeune sorcier, plus pour longtemps.

Elle sentait la transformation et cela expliquait tout ce que reprochait la brune à son ami. Elle-même étant une créature magique, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire mis à part au concerné. Mais comme elle n'avait pas été présentée officiellement, il serait difficile d'expliquer sa présence.

Mais une chose était certaine, maintenant qu'elle savait, elle allait pouvoir aider concrètement Hermione et également cet Harry.

§§§§§

Ragnok planchait sur les coffres des Potter.

Depuis que la transformation du dernier héritier s'était enclenchée, il savait qu'il avait jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire pour qu'il puisse les récupérer sereinement. Il avait révoqué avec succès la tutelle de Dumbledore sur Harry Potter en utilisant une vieille loi magique qui déclarait que tout mineur considéré comme majeur par trois fois était automatiquement émancipé. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait eu une couverture assez médiatique pour qu'on ne puisse pas réfuter que le jeune Potter était entré dans le tournoi contre son gré. La convocation devant le Magenmagot l'été suivant pour usage illégal de la magie alors qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense était inscrite dans les registres officiels du ministère, surtout après qu'on ait découvert qu'aucune enquête n'avait été faite pour justifier d'un tel déploiement d'autorité. Quant à l'utilisation de plume de sang pendant l'année scolaire dernière … Le jeune homme avait pris la précaution, en rentrant chez lui, de déposer ses souvenirs dans un coffre pour une utilisation ultérieure. Le gobelin les lui avait « empruntés » pour les montrer au CIS car en plus d'avoir la dent dure contre Dolores Ombrage, la sorcière était raciste et avait multipliée les lois à l'encontre de la Magie.

L'émancipation faite, Ragnok s'était penché sur les largesses que s'étaient permis le vieux sorcier. Il avait tout d'abord identifié son homme de paille et enquêté pour savoir comment il en était venu à obéir à un être aussi abject. Il en avait fait de même avec celui qu'il avait placé sur le siège des Potter mais contrairement au premier, les premiers éléments étaient très loin de lui être favorables. Il avait pisté l'argent retiré et donné et si une partie remplissait les caisses occultes du ministère, la grande majorité allait directement dans les poches de Dumbledore, sans oublier l'énorme rente versée à la famille moldue du jeune homme en toute illégalité, puisque les enfants Potter, du fait du sang de lamia présent dans leurs veines, avaient établi comme protection que leur tutelle ne devait être octroyée qu'à un membre de la famille de sang magique, comme pour tous les Sang Pur. Que Dumbledore ait osé bafouer une loi magique aussi importante ne choquait pas spécialement Ragnok puisque le vieux sorcier s'était déjà rendu coupable de nombreux crimes.

-Dès que le solstice d'hiver sera passé, il sera temps que le jeune Potter apprenne réellement ce qu'il est, sourit Ragnok.

§§§§§

Andromeda Tonks courrait pour sa vie.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser couler ses larmes. Non, elle pleurerait Ted quand elle serait enfin en sécurité.

Elle ferait plus tard le deuil de son mari tué sous ses yeux.

Et dire que si elle était encore une Black, elle saurait où se réfugier actuellement.

Mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait renoncé à Ted.

Heureusement, Nymphadora était en sécurité et c'était triste à dire mais sans Ted, elle avait plus de chance de s'en sortir.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait croire, son départ de la famille Black ne s'était pas fait sur un coup de tête. Elle était amoureuse depuis plusieurs mois de Ted quand elle avait envisagé de l'épouser et de renoncer à sa famille. Elle avait fait de nombreuses recherches, notamment pour protéger son nouveau foyer et sa nouvelle famille, fait des copies de nombreux grimoires pour que ses enfants ne tournent pas le dos à leur héritage, enfin bref, s'assurer de rester une Black bien qu'elle n'en porte plus le nom.

En ce moment, les personnes qui l'avaient attaquée l'apprenaient de la manière forte.

Les maisons Black avaient une protection assez peu utilisée qui faisait que si la maison était vide de vie quand elle était prise d'assaut, alors la bâtisse était imprenable et surtout, rendait coup sur coup. Et la sorcière avait eu la main extrêmement lourde.

Depuis le début de la guerre, elle s'était préparée à devoir s'enfuir à l'instant. Toutes ses affaires les plus importantes étaient rangées dans un sac sans fond ainsi quelques tenues sorcières comme moldues le temps de se retourner. Quand les premiers sorts avaient résonné contre les protections, elle avait vérifié qu'elle avait son sac et Ted en avait fait de même.

Maintenant, il n'en aura plus besoin …

L'avantage de la maison que Ted et elle avaient acheté après plusieurs années de dur labeur était qu'elle se trouvait à l'extrémité d'une zone d'habitation sorcière. De ce fait, ses adversaires ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que sa famille avait l'habitude de passer la frontière pour se garder au courant des avancées technologiques et ne pas trop détoner s'il fallait qu'ils se réfugient dans le monde moldu. Ils n'avaient jamais pu emmener Nymphadora car depuis toute petite, elle n'avait jamais eu de contrôle sur son don ainsi que sur sa magie.

Une fois à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Andromeda souffla et alla dans un coin pour reprendre son calme et changer de tenue. Désormais, ses choix étaient limités. Comme il s'agissait de sorciers qui l'avaient attaqué, elle ne pouvait pas y retourner. Le monde moldu restait un choix judicieux mais elle devait garder impérativement garder le contact avec le monde sorcier. Ses amis sorciers se comptaient sur les doigts de la main car la plupart de ses connaissances étaient Sang Pur et de ce fait ne fréquentaient pas les reniés et malgré son changement de vie, la plupart de ses amis actuels étaient essentiellement ceux de Ted et les rejoindre les mettraient inévitablement en danger. Non, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution et celle-là, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'utiliser mais c'était son dernier recours.

Ses pieds se mirent en marche sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de réfléchir et elle s'enfonça dans les rues de Londres. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle les criminels pensaient qu'il était mieux de s'en prendre à leurs victimes au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle arriva vers une petite place déserte laissée à l'abandon dans un quartier particulièrement mal famé. Ayant noté les regards affamés et vicieux qui s'étaient promenés sur elle au fur et à mesure de sa marche, elle se dépêcha de sortir un couteau de sa poche et de s'entailler la paume de la main.

-Par le sang, je réclame la protection du clan Black, murmura Andromeda.

Pendant quelques minutes angoissantes, il ne se passa rien puis soudain, un passage s'ouvrit. Ni une ni deux, elle s'y engouffra et soupira de soulagement en découvrant l'entrée.

-Bienvenue au manoir d'hiver de la famille Black, Andromeda Tonks Madame, s'inclina Dobby. Je vais vous mener à une chambre où vous pourrez vous reposer.

-Merci, souffla Andromeda. Merci Mère Magie de m'avoir protégé.


	11. Une souffrance nécessaire

**_Une souffrance nécessaire_**

Dobby s'occupait d'Harry Potter depuis maintenant vingt-quatre heures.

Après avoir fermé le manoir d'hiver du clan Black et plus exactement les appartements du jeune homme, sa transition avait commencé exactement au milieu de la nuit. Son corps s'était arqué de douleur et sa magie était sortie, tumultueuse et agressive.

Dobby était inquiet. Comme il était apparu qu'il serait le serviteur privilégié d'Harry, un pan de l'esprit commun des elfes de maison s'était débloqué en lui pour qu'il sache ce qu'il devait faire auprès du sorcier. Mais maintenant qu'il passait en revue ses connaissances, il se rendait compte que la transformation allait beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Harry aurait dû avoir sa transformation physique à la dernière conjecture magique, soit le solstice d'été six mois plus tard.

-C'est bien trop tôt, fit une voix inquiète.

Dobby se retourna et avisa une projection astrale.

-Monseigneur, s'inclina Dobby. Vous êtes le guide du seigneur Harry ?

-Nolan, se présenta la projection. J'imagine que vous êtes Dobby, l'ami et le serviteur d'Harry ?

-C'est exact, confirma Dobby.

L'elfe de maison savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Il pouvait sentir le lien de magie et de confiance qui existait entre Harry et Nolan. Il pourrait parfaitement l'aider.

-Je ne suis donc pas le seul à trouver que la transformation du seigneur Harry est trop rapide ? demanda Dobby

-Non, confirma Nolan. Même les plus puissants des nôtres ne sont pas transformés aussi vite.

-Est-ce dangereux ? s'inquiéta Dobby

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Nolan en s'approchant du cocon de magie pure qui entourait Harry. Les seules personnes qui pourraient avoir la réponse ne doivent surtout pas être au courant de l'existence d'Harry. Du moins, pas avant que son anniversaire ne soit passé.

-N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui pourrait nous venir en aide ? fit Dobby

-Malgré son état préoccupant, j'ai confiance en la Magie pour protéger son élu … fit Nolan.

La projection réfléchit quelques instants.

-Il y a peut-être quelqu'un, finalement, songea Nolan.

Il posa une main tendre sur le cocon.

-Est-ce que le seigneur Harry sait que vous êtes son oncle ? demanda doucement Dobby

-Il sait que nous sommes de la même famille, soupira Nolan. Mais pas plus. Ni que sa mère n'est pas exactement ce qu'il pense.

-Des mesures devront être prises, songea Dobby. Je vais contacter le seigneur Ragnok. Si le seigneur Harry sait que Dumbledore n'a pas ses intérêts à cœur, comme le prouve tous les événements qui se sont produits depuis qu'il est entré dans le monde sorcier, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne reste quoi que ce soit des Dursley et de Dumbledore quand il comprendra que toute sa vie a reposé sur un mensonge.

-Expliquez-vous, exigea Nolan.

-Le sorcier Dumbledore a argué au seigneur Harry que s'il a dû rester dans sa famille maternelle, c'est à cause d'une protection de sang issue de sa mère, révéla Dobby. Cette protection devait empêcher les mangemorts et par extension toute personne qui lui voudrait du mal de l'approcher. Pour rester active, elle devait se « recharger » auprès d'une personne de la même famille de sang que dame Lily Evans : sa sœur, Pétunia Evans épouse Dursley. N'étant pas aux faits des capacités du monde sorcier, le seigneur Harry ne sait pas qu'il est très simple d'établir l'existence d'un lien de parenté.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce sorcier n'a pas fait les vérifications de base avant de certifier qu'Harry devait vivre chez cette femme ? leva un sourcil Nolan

-C'est certain, assura Dobby. Ne serait-ce que par ce qui s'est passé derrière les murs de la maison de cette famille. Les proches des Potter savaient que Pétunia Evans haïssait la magie et leurs porteurs. C'était donc un choix parfaitement assumé de le confier à une famille moldue, encore plus quand on sait qu'elle aurait refusé tout contact avec le monde sorcier. On ne voulait pas que le seigneur Harry soit élevé dans la connaissance de la Magie, encore moins en tant que sorcier.

-Donc quand il apprendra que je suis son oncle … souffla Nolan.

-Le seigneur Harry comprendra aisément que ce lien de sang n'existe pas, fit Dobby. Donc, qu'il a vécu avec eux sans aucune raison valable. Enfin, vécu, c'était très vite dit …

Nolan ne sauta pas sur l'occasion pour en savoir plus sur l'enfance d'Harry. Il savait qu'elle avait été loin d'être joyeuse mais si Dobby en faisait des sous-entendus à peine voilés, c'était que c'était encore pire que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

-Pourquoi faire intervenir un gobelin ? demanda Nolan

-Pas un gobelin, un haut gobelin, corrigea Dobby. Il s'agit du directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne.

Nolan siffla intérieurement. Pour qu'un directeur de Gringotts, qui plus est un haut gobelin, s'intéresse personnellement à quelqu'un, Harry devait vraiment lui avoir tapé dans l'œil.

-Donc ? demanda Nolan

-Je pense que sept mois seront bien assez pour trouver un moyen de faire disparaître les Dursley définitivement du monde moldu comme sorcier, sourit machiavéliquement Dobby. Je suis certain que le manoir Potter possède des cachots pour que le seigneur Harry ait tout loisir de … « s'occuper » … d'eux sans que qui que ce soit ne cherche à les retrouver.

Nolan frissonna. Non pas de peur mais de plaisir. Les leurs étaient particulièrement férus de sang et de vengeance. Les crimes des Dursley devaient être particulièrement odieux pour que l'elfe de maison ne s'insurge même pas à l'idée que celui qu'il servait puisse les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Et Dumbledore ? demanda Nolan

-Je pense qu'il a des plans le concernant, hésita Dobby. Mais il faudrait le lui demander.

Nolan acquiesça. Beaucoup de choses dépendaient du jeune homme qui était en train de souffrir mille morts.

-Je ne pourrais contacter la personne à laquelle je pense qu'après le solstice, s'excusa Nolan. En attendant, je pense qu'il faudrait trouver un endroit sécurisé.

-Seigneur Nolan ? fit Dobby

-Habituellement, la période entre le dernier jour de conjecture magique et l'anniversaire est ponctuée d'éclats de magie, expliqua Nolan. S'il doit garder profil bas, il faudra lui faire quitter l'école très souvent.

-J'aviserai avec le seigneur Harry, déclara Dobby.

Nolan hocha la tête. Dès le début de leurs contacts, il avait compris qu'Harry avait horreur qu'on prenne des décisions le concernant sans le consulter.

-Prévenez-moi dès qu'il commencera à se réveiller, demanda Nolan.

-Oui, seigneur Nolan, s'inclina Dobby.

-Je dois y aller, déclara Nolan. Prenez soin de lui.

-Je n'en aurais pas fait autrement, assura Dobby.

La projection astrale s'en alla et l'elfe de maison reprit sa veille.

§§§§§

_Harry, parfois je te hais !_

La première raison pour laquelle Hermione avait accepté de se rendre au QG de l'Ordre était Harry. La seconde, Ginny, se trouvait à ses côtés et semblait également maudire intérieurement leur ami.

Cela faisait trente-six heures qu'Harry n'était plus descendu dans les parties allouées à l'Ordre. Dans leur grande arrogance, Molly, Ron puis Dumbledore avaient tenté de briser les murs de magie, en vain bien entendu. Le directeur avait songé à utiliser Kreattur pour avoir des nouvelles et ce dernier leur avait avoué avec reluctance que le jeune homme était cloué au lit. Prenant très à cœur son rôle auto attribué de mère de substitution – qu'Harry ne lui reconnaissait pourtant pas – Molly avait ordonné à l'elfe de maison de lui faire porter les potions et les plats qu'elle lui donnerait. Hermione et Ginny, qui avaient pu voir le cirque habituel de Kreattur, se retinrent de lever les yeux au ciel, certaines qu'il ne lui obéirait pas.

Devant leurs échecs successifs, les enfants restants se prenaient toute la mauvaise humeur des adultes. Les deux filles avaient pris le parti de se réfugier dans leur chambre « pour réviser » pour ne pas avoir à entendre Molly ronchonner sur l'injustice de la vie qui ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne soin d'Harry qui, se retenaient de lui rappeler les filles, n'avait jamais supporté son comportement « maternel » et qui n'en voulait pas. Malheureusement pour elles, leur présence était exigée trop souvent dans la cuisine, comme maintenant.

-Noël est pour ce soir, déclara Albus en regardant Molly. Il serait dommage qu'Harry passe cette fête familiale seul.

L'autre raison pour laquelle Hermione en voulait à Harry était qu'elle devait supporter le directeur de Poudlard à chaque repas. Avec son attitude de Miss Je Sais Tout, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait une foi sans faille en les figures d'autorité mais quand on se faisait harceler pendant des années sous le regard aveugle des professeurs, on n'avait qu'une confiance extrêmement limitée en l'équipe enseignante. De plus, Harry n'avait jamais caché avoir des relations conflictuelles avec sa famille, sans compter son physique fin à la limite de l'anorexie, sa taille bien en-dessous de la moyenne et ses habitudes alimentaires préoccupantes, mais aucun professeur – et encore moins le professeur Dumbledore qui se proclamait son mentor – n'avait fait l'effort d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait au 4 Privet Drive.

-Si seulement on pouvait le rejoindre, pleurnicha Molly.

_Heureusement que vous ne pouvez pas le rejoindre, oui !_ cracha Hermione dans sa tête

Harry lui avait déjà avoué qu'à cause de son enfance, il détestait qu'on envahisse son espace vital sans le lui demander. Or, Molly Weasley se le permettait soi-disant parce qu'il n'avait pas de mère et qu'elle en ferait une parfaite de substitution.

-J'ai pensé à une solution, fit Albus. Puisque Kreattur peut aller jusqu'à Harry, nous pourrions lui demander de nous amener jusqu'à lui …

-C'est une excellente idée ! s'extasia Molly

Hermione se retint de froncer des sourcils. Après l'épisode de Dobby, elle s'était renseignée sur les elfes de maison, aussi bien dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard – soit en tout et pour tout trois livres qui se battaient en duel et qui étaient complètement à côté de la plaque – que dans les librairies du quartier magique de Londres – il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait compris que celle du Chemin de Traverse ne contenait que des livres « _politiquement corrects »_ donc elle était allée faire son marché ailleurs – et parmi les sorciers qui possédaient des elfes de maison. Ses trois principales sources d'informations étaient catégoriques, un elfe de maison n'obéissait qu'à son maître. En l'occurrence, Kreattur ne devait obéir qu'à Sirius ou, à la rigueur, à un Black. Or, Dumbledore n'était ni l'un ni l'autre donc elle ne voyait pas comme l'elfe de maison allait accéder à ses désirs.

-Terminez de manger, nous allons essayer tout de suite, ordonna Albus.

Ron, pressé de voir le reste de la maison, projeta encore plus son repas autour de lui. Leur appétit définitivement coupé, Hermione et Ginny repoussèrent donc leurs assiettes.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la cuisine fut débarrassée et chacun alla se préparer pour l'expédition. Sur leurs gardes depuis qu'Harry leur avait signalé qu'elles devaient être soumises à une potion de contrôle, les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent à toutes les possibilités. Tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon. Le directeur appela alors l'elfe de maison.

-Kreattur ! tonna Albus. Mène-nous à Harry Potter !

Alors que la sensation de transport magique les envahissait, Hermione jurait avoir vu le sourire de Kreattur devenir machiavélique.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

§§§§§

Tom n'en pouvait plus.

Malgré les recherches qu'il avait menées, les progrès de Sirius étaient loin d'être satisfaisants. Il lui fallait une aide spécialisée qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui donner. Mais convaincre cette tête de mule n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, c'était certain.

Il se dirigea vers le salon où son elfe de maison lui avait indiqué où se trouvait son invité et s'assit en face de lui.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre, gronda Tom. Tu vas d'abord m'écouter.

Sensible à la menace non verbale, Sirius garda la bouche close.

-Tu es resté des années sous la garde des détraqueurs, récapitula Tom. Tu as réussi à t'enfuir et tu as erré pendant une année avant de retourner dans un endroit que tu détestais à tout prix où tu y as été littéralement enfermé. On a voulu te tuer. J'essaie de te soigner mais tu ne le veux pas.

-Mais si ! protesta Sirius

-Non, insista Tom. Tu veux rester en Angleterre en dépit du bon sens. Tu veux aider ton filleul mais tu ne te donnes même pas les chances d'y arriver. Tu n'arrives même plus à faire de la magie !

Sirius baissa la tête. Il pensait qu'il avait été discret mais visiblement, pas assez. Poussé par la nécessité de ne pas se faire prendre, durant l'année de sa fuite, il avait très peu utilisé sa magie et quand il avait rejoint square Grimmaurd, il n'était pas parvenu à se débarrasser de cette habitude de se passer de magie et n'avait pas spécialement essayé. Pour la bataille du ministère, seule l'idée de protéger Harry l'avait porté et il s'était dépensé sans compter. C'était cruel à dire mais sa chute dans l'arcade était tombée à point nommé puisque s'il avait combattu encore quelques minutes, il se serait totalement vidé de sa magie et qui savait combien de temps il serait resté dans le coma, s'il en était sorti un jour.

-Mais Harry … protesta Sirius.

-Harry te croit MORT ! rappela durement Tom

Sirius sursauta. Tom fronça alors les sourcils. Pour des raisons évidentes, il ne s'était pas risqué à entrer dans un esprit aussi instable que celui de Sirius. Mais si d'autres ne s'étaient pas encombré de ces précautions … cela expliquerait l'entêtement de l'ancien détenu à vouloir rester dans le pays les bras ballants pour soi-disant protéger son filleul …

-Si tu tiens vraiment à le protéger, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois autre chose qu'une loque qui attend que le temps passe, grogna Tom.

-Mais je me suis battu pour lui ! fit Sirius. Au ministère !

-Tu trouves ? ricana Tom. Quand tu étais auror, est-ce que tu aurais ignoré autant tes limites ? Est-ce que tu serais allé te battre sans même savoir sur qui tu allais devoir compter ? Sans même un entraînement adéquat ? Compare ton comportement actuel avec celui que tu avais avant que tu n'ailles en prison. Même si tu étais un peu irresponsable, tu n'aurais jamais pris autant de risques.

La compréhension envahit Sirius. Tom se leva.

-Médite dessus, fit Tom. En attendant, nous partons tous les deux pour l'Allemagne dans trois jours, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu dois te faire soigner et j'ai des recherches à faire. Et avant que tu me sortes ton habituelle ineptie que tu dois protéger Harry, regarde objectivement ce que tu as fait et après, viens me dire qu'il ne s'en sort pas mieux quand tu n'es pas là.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant le sorcier hébété.

§§§§§

Severus laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper alors qu'il venait de s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

La dernière réunion des mangemorts, juste avant la rentrée scolaire, s'était parfaitement passée. Bien sûr, il n'était pas du tout ironique.

La veille – ou plutôt cette nuit, s'il devait être précis – les enfants des mangemorts de plus de quinze ans qui n'avaient pas encore la marque devaient être présentés à Voldemort. Cette « cérémonie » était très attendue puisqu'il s'agissait essentiellement des enfants dans la tranche d'âge d'Harry Potter, l'ennemi déclaré du Maître. Mais dans les rangs des mangemorts, on voulait surtout voir comment serait Draco Malfoy, qu'on murmurait être le chef de la nouvelle génération de mangemorts.

Mais il ne s'était pas présenté.

Ni lui, ni le reste des Héritiers d'Argent.

Severus soupira. Parce que Dumbledore avait surnommé Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger le Trio d'Or dès leur première année, par opposition, les élèves avaient nommé la bande de Draco Malfoy – appelé dès ses premiers pas à Poudlard le Prince de Serpentard – les Héritiers d'Argent, par rapport au fait qu'ils rassemblaient les plus importants héritiers de la maison. Avec son manque d'imagination coutumier, les mangemorts avaient repris cette appellation, même Voldemort s'y était abaissé.

Bref. Les Héritiers d'Argent n'étaient pas présents. Et Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié.

Leurs parents avaient bien été en peine de justifier leur absence. Mais Parkinson père – Merlin, heureusement que Pansy n'était pas comme lui sinon, il aurait dû la supporter en train de le harceler pour qu'il parle d'elle à Draco pour qu'elle puisse obtenir le mariage dont il rêvait – pour bien se faire voir, avait avoué avoir entendu parler d'une invitation pour les vacances.

Severus sourit. Les têtes des patriarches Malfoy, Nott et Greengrass, sans oublier Parkinson, avaient été impayables quand ils avaient compris qu'ils ne savaient pas où étaient leurs héritiers.

La fureur de Voldemort avait été pire que d'habitude. Tout le monde en avait pris pour son grade. Les enfants présents avaient même pu goûter en avant-première les punitions du Maître. Malgré son propre état lamentable, Severus avait réussi à conduire les enfants blessés vers une salle inoccupée pour les examiner et les soigner. Aux yeux du maître de potions, il était déjà aberrant de torturer ses propres suivants, mais toucher des enfants était au-delà de ses forces. Son enfance peu reluisante lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais lever la main sur eux. De là à les torturer … Parfois il avait envie de faire goûter à Voldemort sa propre médecine.

Il avait réussi à partir avant que les adultes ne geignent pour qu'il leur fournisse des potions – eux avaient accepté de servir de leur plein gré ce malade, alors qu'ils assument – et maintenant, c'était à son tour de se soigner. De nombreuses fois, il avait songé à faire comme Karkaroff, s'enfuir dans un autre pays et se planquer. Mais il avait une fierté – d'autres auraient dit de l'orgueil, pour ne citer que Lily – et après avoir pris conscience de sa monstrueuse erreur, il était prêt à tout pour mener Voldemort et son idéologie à sa fin définitive.

Une lampe s'alluma sans qu'il n'ait fait aucun geste. Severus préférait se soigner dans son laboratoire pour des raisons évidentes d'approvisionnement. Et comme tout laboratoire de potion fonctionnel, il était hermétique et personne ne pouvait y entrer sans qu'il ne l'autorise, pour des raisons de sécurité. Le laboratoire avait deux accès. Un par ses appartements privés, un autre par son bureau. L'accès par ses appartements était strictement privé et calibré sur sa signature magique. L'accès du bureau était l'entrée « publique ». Si la lampe s'allumait, c'était parce qu'on tenait absolument à lui parler, malgré le fait qu'il soit visiblement occupé. Peu de chance au beau milieu de la nuit donc pour que ce soit un élève resté pour les vacances – les consignes étaient claires pour les Serpentards, s'ils voulaient le voir, c'était à des heures décentes et pour des raisons valables, s'il vous plait – donc il s'agissait sûrement d'un adulte. Et sur toute l'équipe enseignante, un seul se fichait comme d'une guigne des états d'âme de ses employés. Pour lui, ils devaient être à sa disposition, de jour comme de nuit.

Albus Dumbledore, qui d'autre ?

Severus soupira et avala une potion d'énergie. Il lui fallait au moins cela pour supporter les élucubrations de son supérieur hiérarchique. Le maître de Potions remonta ses barrières occlumens avant de se rhabiller et de passer dans son bureau. Finalement, les dernières barrières qu'il avait posées avaient fonctionnées. Le patronus du directeur l'attendait sagement dans le bureau.

-_Venez au QG de l'Ordre, maintenant ! _ordonna la voix d'Albus

Severus soupira avant de prendre un lot de potions d'urgence et de s'exécuter. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il allait devoir s'y rendre pour de la bobologie. Il se couvrit chaudement – l'hiver était rude et c'était infernal de tomber malade en cette période de l'année – et quitta le château. La neige n'arrangeait pas son avancée et il bénissait la Magie de pouvoir empêcher que ses pieds ne soient congelés. Le portail passé, il transplana vers le square Grimmaurd Place et entra. Son humeur ne s'étant pas arrangée avec le temps glacial, la porte claqua et la voix mélodieuse de Walburga Black résonna fortement. N'ayant pas le temps – et surtout l'envie – de calmer le tableau, il passa directement dans le salon.

Et salua son sang-froid pour ne pas permettre à sa mâchoire de rejoindre le sol.

-Professeur, salua Severus. Que me vaut le déplaisir d'être convoqué dans ce lieu maudit au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Le maître de potions n'avait jamais mâché ses mots et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

-Respectez le professeur ! rugit Molly. Aïe !

-Même si j'appartiens à cet Ordre, je vous rappelle que j'ai des besoins et des obligations extérieures aux buts poursuivis ici, susurra Severus. Donc j'ai tout droit d'exprimer mon mécontentement d'être traîné hors de mon lit à deux heures du matin !

-Nous n'avons pas le temps ! siffla Albus. Soignez-nous, Severus !

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus

-Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, cracha Molly.

-A moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous tue parce que je vous aurais administré la mauvaise potion, si, déclara sèchement Severus alors qu'il passait sa baguette au-dessus du plus jeune fils Weasley, dont certains membres avaient des angles bizarres.

Il passa à Nymphadora Tonks qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait les cheveux totalement blancs.

-Harry est enfermé dans sa chambre car il est malade, révéla Molly du bout des lèvres après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de la part d'Albus. Le directeur a proposé à ce que Kreattur nous emmène vers lui pour que nous passions Noël avec lui.

Severus se retint de ricaner. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant que le manoir Black avait relégué l'Ordre dans une minuscule partie de la bâtisse. Il n'était pas surpris que dans son monde utopique, Dumbledore aurait pensé qu'un elfe de maison qui ne lui était aucunement rattaché l'aurait amené dans un endroit sur lequel il n'avait aucun droit et aucune légitimité à siéger et encore moins à y mettre les pieds.

-Nous nous sommes réveillés il y a une heure et nous avons calculé que nous sommes restés inconscients à peu près sept jours, avoua rageusement Albus.

Severus ne laissa pas sa surprise s'afficher sur son visage. Autant ?! Les protections du reste du manoir Black devaient être puissantes !

Passant d'un patient à l'autre, il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il termina.

-Où se trouvent mesdemoiselles Granger et Weasley ? demanda Severus

L'agacement fut clairement visible dans la gestuelle du directeur et de la matrone.

-Nous pensons qu'elles sont restées dans l'autre partie du manoir Black, serra les dents Albus.

Severus se retint d'hurler de rire devant la déconvenue des personnes devant lui. Ils avaient voulu s'incruster et ils avaient lamentablement échoué ! Bien fait pour eux !

-Ne pouvez-vous pas leur envoyer un message pour savoir si elles vont bien ? demanda Severus

-Coquecigrue ne se laisse pas approcher alors que c'est le hibou de Ron, ragea Molly.

Severus se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche. Le hibou était arrivé à la fin de la troisième année d'Harry. Au début, il restait dans le giron d'Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, et de son compagnon sorcier puis il avait de plus en plus suivi Ginny, qui lui avait finalement donné un nom. Par un procédé obscur, Ron, qui à cette époque, suivait Ginny pas à pas puisqu'elle avait réussi à attirer l'attention d'Harry et qu'il essayait de redevenir son ami, avait fait croire à sa mère que Coq était à lui et qu'il ne faisait que le prêter à Ginny. Un mensonge de plus à son actif, en somme.

-Fawkes est introuvable, ajouta Albus.

Severus avouait qu'il n'avait plus vu le phénix depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

-J'aimerai que vous examiniez les barrières, ordonna Albus. C'est sûrement de la magie noire et il y a sûrement un moyen de la défaire.

Si Severus avait pu avoir son mot à dire, alors il aurait refusé catégoriquement cette mission. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il refusait de se frotter, c'était bien les protections dites de magie noire. Elles étaient particulièrement vicieuses et étaient restées inchangées depuis des siècles. Ces protections anciennes avaient eu le temps de s'adapter à la magie actuelle et les défaire seul ne serait qu'un suicide. Se sacrifier pour les vœux de domination du monde d'Albus Dumbledore ? Il passait son tour, merci.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, grogna Severus.

Conscient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il fit une dernière vérification avant de prendre congé et de grappiller enfin quelques heures de sommeil.


	12. Bien trop tôt

**_Bien trop tôt_**

Narcissa souffla de soulagement en se coulant dans son bain.

Lors de la dernière réunion des mangemorts, Lucius était revenu accompagné. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas revenu avec des adversaires sérieux mais elle avait lutté jusqu'au bout pour que les elfes puissent enfin les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Après trois heures de combat, elle pouvait enfin se reposer. Dès l'instant où les alarmes avaient retenti, Draco et ses amis avaient quitté la maison pour se mettre en sécurité.

-Maman ? fit Draco

-Par Merlin, Draco ! hurla Narcissa. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis dans mon bain ?

Le blond sourit.

-Du calme, fit Draco. Reste dans ton bain. J'ai parlé aux elfes de maison et je voulais te parler en tête à tête.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu entres ici ! pesta Narcissa

-Mère ! fit fermement Draco

Narcissa comprit qu'il n'en démordrait pas.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te retourner, marmonna Narcissa en se renfonçant dans l'eau.

-Oui maman, assura Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Draco prit la parole.

-Je sais qu'il existe un moyen de reprendre le clan Malfoy avant la mort de père, annonça Draco. Je veux savoir comment.

Narcissa souffla. Il était bien comme son père, trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

-Explique-toi, fit Narcissa.

-Tôt ou tard, on va apporter la preuve qu'il est un mangemort, répondit Draco. Et tu connais comme moi les abrutis qui peuplent le gouvernement, ils vont vouloir se faire de l'argent sur notre dos sous le prétexte qu'il devra payer une dette à la société sorcière. En devenant lord Malfoy, je leur retirerai la possibilité de réclamer quoi que ce soit.

-Cette idée ne manque pas de mérite, concéda Narcissa. Mais si tu fais ça, tu te dessineras une cible pour Voldemort et Dumbledore. Paradoxalement, je te l'accorde, ils prendront plus de précautions jusqu'à ce que tu aies un héritier, ce qui te laisserai trois ans au minimum.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, fit Draco.

-Ni à la mienne qui est : est-ce que tu as vraiment mesuré toutes les conséquences d'une telle mesure ? contra Narcissa. Je ne nie pas que c'est possible mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est une décision définitive que tu vas prendre. Ça aura un impact conséquent sur le clan Malfoy, pas autant que si ton père est reconnu mangemort mais pas loin.

-Tu crois que je suis trop jeune, grogna Draco. Mais cette guerre ne nous permet pas de rester des enfants et des adolescents sans cervelle plus longtemps.

-Comme si on te l'aurait permis, sourit Narcissa. Non, je m'inquiète parce que tu devras te battre sur plusieurs fronts à la fois : Voldemort, puisque tu ne comptes pas rejoindre ses rangs, Dumbledore, parce qu'il va se rendre compte que tu ne vas pas pour autant chercher sa protection, le ministère, car tu ne vas pas courber l'échine devant eux, et surtout ton père.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco

-Parce que tu lui voleras tout son pouvoir, rappela Narcissa. Tu le connais, il peut être très, mais alors très rancunier.

Draco grimaça. Lucius Malfoy n'aimait pas que quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur lui passer sous le nez.

-Mais il n'est plus lui-même, fit Draco.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, persista Narcissa. Quand il reprendra ses esprits, il t'en voudra quand même, même s'il s'avouera que c'était la meilleure solution.

-La seule, corrigea Draco.

Narcissa mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-La seule viable actuellement, confirma lourdement Narcissa.

La blonde soupira. Leur famille était effectivement au pied du mur. Depuis que Voldemort était de retour, la réputation et le patrimoine des Malfoy étaient en régression. Faible, puisqu'elle avait repris la main très vite, mais constante. Draco approchait de son dix-septième anniversaire et dès qu'il sera majeur, on lui demandera de se positionner dans cette guerre insensée, de force s'il le fallait. Le titre de lord Malfoy lui donnerait plus de poids pour repousser les sollicitations malvenues.

Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait mettre sur la touche Lucius. Elle entendait déjà les hurlements qu'il allait pousser, enfin, quand il aurait repris ses esprits.

-Je vais faire des vérifications, décida Narcissa. Je ne te promets pas que tu puisses devenir lord Malfoy du vivant de ton père sans son accord mais je ne tiens pas à te voir mourir. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Draco fut ébranlé. L'inquiétude de sa mère le touchait au-delà de tout mot. Dans une famille où les sentiments ne s'exprimaient que très peu, sinon de manière détournée, il était rare qu'on exprime aussi ouvertement la peur de l'avenir.

-Oui, maman, répondit solennellement Draco.

Le blond se retourna et embrassa tendrement sa mère sur le front.

-Je ferais tout pour que tu sois fier de moi et pour que nous vivions le plus longtemps possible côte à côte, déclara Draco.

-Visiblement, tu as hérité du charme des Black, rit Narcissa. Allez, file d'ici, sale gosse.

Draco détala.

§§§§§

Harry s'était réfugié dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Hermione, Ginny et Neville l'avaient laissé seul avec Luna.

-Tu es transformé, déclara Luna.

-Beaucoup trop tôt, d'après ce que j'ai compris, grogna Harry. Je dois porter des glamours pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

La blonde tendit la main et remit en place une mèche de cheveux.

-La forme de tes oreilles est … originale, lâcha Luna.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu verrais à travers, souffla Harry.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda Luna

-Justement, que tu me dises quels glamours doivent être retravaillés, avoua Harry. Dumbledore ne doit surtout rien savoir.

-Pour cela, il faudra que tu évites l'infirmerie, sourit Luna.

-Comme si je le faisais exprès, Petite Fée, pesta faussement Harry. Quoi d'autre ?

-Il faudrait que je regarde quand tu as le moins de vêtements possibles … avoua Luna.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'aie des problèmes avec Neville ? s'offusqua Harry

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

-Une soirée dans une piscine pourrait parfaitement convenir, sourit Luna. Ce sont les tatouages qui t'inquiètent ?

Le brun hocha simplement la tête. La plupart des changements physiques pouvaient être cachés mais les tatouages magiques pouvaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Il avait supposé que Luna pouvait faire la différence et c'était le cas. Il devait tenir encore six mois avant que sa nature ne s'exprime pleinement. En attendant, il devait continuer à faire semblant d'être un sorcier heureux de se faire mener en bateau, un rôle qu'il tenait depuis plus de cinq ans.

-Petite Fée, fit Harry. Mis à part Neville, est-ce que quelqu'un se doute de qui tu es vraiment ?

La question n'était pas anodine. Le génie des Lovegood était connu dans toute l'Angleterre mais pour autant, Luna avait été ostracisée dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds à l'école. Pire, tout en étant sous la protection des Longbottom – d'abord en tant qu'amie puis de petite-amie de Neville – elle était encore plus harcelée, alors que quand ses ancêtres étaient à l'école, personne ne les embêtait. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait changé d'une génération à l'autre ?

Un seul nom, Albus Dumbledore.

-Nous faisons en sorte que notre don ne soit pas connu, révéla Luna. Pour le directeur, je ne suis pas « utilisable » puisque mes visions sont incompréhensibles pour le reste du monde.

-Il t'a déjà approché ? demanda Harry, la fureur grondant déjà sous sa peau

-Quand il s'est aperçu que je ne prenais pas divination, sourit Luna. Il en a profité pour me demander si ça ne me gênait pas d'avoir la majorité de mes amis dans l'année supérieure. Je me suis juste retenue de lui dire qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Ginny était dans la même année que moi.

Harry sourit et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Fais attention, souffla Harry. Je ne sens pas du tout cette année. Ma transformation n'arrive pas au bon moment et je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Pour une fois, arrête de penser aux autres, gronda Luna. Cette année est extrêmement importante et sans jeu de mot, elle va te permettre d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Concentre-toi là-dessus. Nous resterons tous à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu l'as vu ? taquina Harry

-Tu voudrais bien le savoir, ricana Luna.

Leurs amis revinrent à ce moment-là.

-Ron est dans le train, annonça Hermione. Il ne nous a pas vus.

-Et même si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas venu réclamer des explications, renifla Ginny.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Neville, intrigué

-Il s'avère que nous étions au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix pour les vacances, raconta Ginny. Mais le lendemain de notre arrivée, nous avons été relégués dans une cuisine, une salle de bal, cinq chambres et une salle de bain au lieu d'un immense manoir. Sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi.

-Comment ça se fait ? écarquilla des yeux Neville

-On ne sait pas, haussa des épaules Hermione. Le point le plus étrange, c'était que seul Harry pouvait aller dans la partie désormais interdite à l'Ordre.

-J'en ai profité pour avoir ma propre chambre sans Ron dans les pattes, grommela Harry. Seulement, depuis la descente du train, je couvais quelque chose qui s'est avéré être une grippe moldue. Trois jours après mon arrivée, j'étais cloué au lit. Ma magie me soignait mais je suis passé par des périodes difficiles.

-Maman tenait absolument à veiller sur lui, leva les yeux au ciel Ginny. Et Dumbledore était inquiet qu'il reste tout seul. Alors ils ont eu une idée.

-Ils avaient réussi à établir un « contact » par le biais de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la maison, renifla Hermione. En fait, je devrais dire qu'ils avaient des informations à peu près fiables de la part d'un être qui n'avait pas hésité à trahir son ancien maître. Enfin bref. Ils ont décidé d'utiliser cet elfe de maison pour tous nous emmener auprès d'Harry.

-Et l'elfe a obéi ? s'étonna Neville

-On ne sait pas trop, avoua Ginny. Quand Hermione et moi nous nous sommes réveillées, nous n'étions pas dans la partie du manoir accessible à l'Ordre. On a voulu sortir mais on était enfermées. On a fouillé un peu partout et on a trouvé Harry assez mal en point.

-Que vous deux ? demanda Luna

-Oui, confirma Hermione. On a réussi à trouver Hedwige pour dire aux autres que nous allions bien mais qu'on n'arrivait pas à sortir. Après la deuxième Beuglante une semaine plus tard, on n'a plus rien reçu.

-On dirait que la maison a pris les commandes, sourit Luna.

-Peu importe, je ne la remercierai jamais assez ! souffla Hermione. Elle nous a épargné une dizaine de jours avec Molly qui se plaignait qu'Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle le chouchoute, Ron qui ne fait que se goinfrer toute la journée et Dumbledore qui nous questionnait à tout bout de champ.

-Le meilleur était que ce matin, nos affaires étaient toutes rangées dans nos malles et prêtes à partir, sourit Ginny.

Harry cacha son sourire. Il se promit d'offrir ce qu'il voulait à Dobby pour avoir pris soin de ses amies. Quand il s'était réveillé de sa transformation, il avait été surpris d'y découvrir les deux jeunes filles qui prenaient tranquillement leur repas. Il ne leur avait rien dit à propos du nouveau fidelitas en place – puisque ce qu'elles ne savaient pas ne pouvait pas leur faire du tort – et ils avaient passé des vacances agréables. De même, elles ne savaient pas qu'il avait également eu la visite de Fawkes, le phénix de l'école, qui lui avait raconté l'état de fureur du directeur.

Oui, visiblement, désormais il pouvait communiquer avec les phénix. Il en apprenait tous les jours.

Laissant ses amis discuter, le brun s'adossa contre la fenêtre et somnola.

§§§§§

Ragnok travaillait dans son bureau lorsque des coups nerveux furent frappés à la porte.

-Seigneur Ragnok, fit Gripsec en entrant dans le bureau. Albus Dumbledore demande à vous voir.

Un rictus malfaisant orna les lèvres du gobelin. Il attendait cette confrontation depuis qu'il avait verrouillé le patrimoine d'Harry Potter et il se doutait que le sorcier avait avancé ce rendez-vous depuis que le manoir Black n'était plus à portée de main.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'amuser !

-Faites-le entrer, ordonna Ragnok.

La porte refermée, il dissimula tous les objets qui ne devaient pas être sous les yeux du manipulateur puis enclencha quelques protections magiques. La croyance populaire sorcière voulait que les gobelins ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie et étaient naturellement résistants à la magie sorcière. La vérité était que les gobelins qui pouvaient le faire étaient éloignés de tout contact avec les sorciers et leur existence protégée par serment magique. Pour leur résistance … Disons que gobelins et sorciers étaient ennemis depuis des siècles et qu'ils avaient pris les mesures nécessaires pour se protéger … ou les attaquer au cas où.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ragnok ne prit même pas la peine de se lever.

-Dumbledore, salua Ragnok.

-Ragnok, répondit Albus.

Le sorcier prit place sans y avoir été invité.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? attaqua Ragnok

-Je suis un ami de la famille Potter et ils m'ont donné la tâche de veiller sur leur fils, Harry, mentit honteusement Albus.

Ragnok ne montra pas qu'il l'avait percé à jour. James Potter n'avait jamais eu totalement confiance en Albus Dumbledore. De plus, les règles du clan Potter refusaient que les héritiers de la famille soient confiés à des personnes qui n'avaient pas des liens magiques avec eux. Donc autoriser Albus Dumbledore de veiller sur Harry Potter ? Aucune chance.

-Et donc ? fit Ragnok

-Depuis quelques temps, je ne peux plus avoir accès aux coffres des Potter, annonça Albus.

-L'Héritier Potter va atteindre ses dix-sept ans, rappela Ragnok. Selon la loi, n'ayant plus de parents, il va hériter de tous ses titres à sa majorité. Pour cela, nous nous sommes permis de faire un audit de tous les coffres et de toutes les possessions des Potter pour pouvoir présenter après son anniversaire au nouveau lord Potter des propositions d'investissement voire de partenariat avec nous.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir avisé ? s'étonna faussement Albus

-Vous ne nous avez pas fait part de votre intention de vous associer au clan Potter, pointa Ragnok.

Délicate manière de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun droit sur le patrimoine Potter.

Les traits de Dumbledore tressaillirent un bref instant avant de redevenir le vieux sorcier tout gentil qu'il vomissait au monde sorcier.

-Je vous le dis, sourit Albus.

-Malheureusement, à moins de neuf mois de la majorité du sorcier Harry Potter, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, annonça Ragnok.

Le sorcier ne put masquer sa fureur. Le délai des neuf mois – qui correspondait à une grossesse humaine – était présent dans beaucoup de lois présentées par des Sang Pur. Le peu de fois où il s'y était heurté, il n'avait jamais pu faire déroger sur ce délai.

Et malheureusement, les gobelins ne le feraient pas.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas faire une entorse ? proposa Albus

-A moins de vouloir absolument que le futur lord Potter nous attaque en justice pour ne pas avoir respecté la loi, non, asséna Ragnok.

-J'ai toujours veillé aux intérêts d'Harry … se désola Albus.

Ragnok se retint de montrer les dents. Vraiment ? Alors qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il avait fait en sorte d'être le garant sorcier d'Harry Potter et avait littéralement pillé le coffre personnel du jeune homme tout en mettant en place différents virements astronomiques totalement irréguliers depuis les coffres ancestraux de la famille vers les siens propres ? D'après les premiers chiffres, le grand manitou de Grande Bretagne avait ponctionné presque quinze pour cent des coffres des Potter – et on ne parlait que des liquidités, pas des biens immobiliers ni des objets de valeur – en à peine quinze ans.

-De plus, ajouta Ragnok, le dernier lord Potter a activé une protection qui veut que nous prenions contact avec son héritier au plus tard six mois avant son anniversaire pour qu'il puisse reprendre sereinement son héritage.

-Je peux m'en charger, se précipita Albus.

Ragnok fit mine d'y réfléchir.

-L'idée est vraiment tentante, avoua Ragnok. Mais il est vrai qu'il ne pourra pas venir demander des précisions à la banque puisqu'il est toujours scolarisé. Je vais y réfléchir. Autre chose ?

-Je ne pense pas, fit Albus en se levant. Je dois y aller. A bientôt.

Et il quitta le bureau. L'instant suivant, Gripsec entra dans le bureau.

-Les manières d'Albus Dumbledore sont toujours aussi déplorables, critiqua Ragnok.

-Il a salué l'un de nos employés sorciers, indiqua Gripsec.

-Lequel ? demanda Ragnok, intrigué

-William Weasley, répondit Gripsec.

-L'aîné de l'héritier Weasley, songea Ragnok. Une famille assez proche de Dumbledore. Je veux son dossier complet tout de suite. Je veux savoir s'il serait capable de trahir son serment à la banque pour satisfaire les envies de grandeur de ce vieux fou.

-Bien, directeur, fit Gripsec en partant à son tour.

Quand il fut enfin seul dans son bureau, il prit du papier et un stylo et entreprit d'écrire une lettre au jeune Potter afin qu'il ne se trahisse pas sans le savoir.

§§§§§

Harry fut surpris de voir un hibou inconnu lui apporter du courrier. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une convocation de Dumbledore – ce dernier l'avait appelé dans son bureau le lendemain de la rentrée scolaire et il n'avait pas réussi à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire qui s'était déroulée au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix – donc il restait assez méfiant.

-Ça vient du ministère, annonça Neville à voix basse.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Harry sur le même ton

-La bague à sa patte, indiqua Neville. Ce sont leurs couleurs.

Harry hocha la tête. Discrètement, il vérifia que la lettre n'était pas ensorcelée avant de la prendre et de l'ouvrir.

_Monsieur Potter,  
__Depuis la bataille qui a eu lieu en juin dernier au Ministère qui a officiellement révélé le retour de Vous Savez Qui, mon administration et moi-même essayons de vous contacter pour obtenir votre version des faits sur ces événements. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, nous a transmis votre récit mais je vous avoue que j'aurais préféré vous parler de vive voix en privé. J'ai essayé de vous rencontrer à votre domicile mais votre tante nous a signalé que vous étiez absent._

Harry se souvenait. Alors qu'il rentrait pour faire acte de présence pour la visite de Dumbledore pour son anniversaire – bien entendu, il se passerait bien de ce cadeau empoisonné chaque année – Pétunia l'avait intercepté et lui avait raconté à mi-voix la visite de cet homme habillé correctement qui prétendait être le ministre de la Magie. Le brun avait simplement haussé les épaules et s'était préparé à subir la présence du directeur. Mais après la visite, il y avait réfléchi et avait compris que le ministère ne tenait pas à passer à côté du pouvoir que possédait le Survivant.

_Depuis notre rendez-vous, mes services et moi-même tentons de prendre contact avec vous, notamment par courrier, mais à chaque fois, Albus Dumbledore nous déclare que vous ne souhaitez pas nous parler de nouveau.  
__Si vous avez cette lettre entre vos mains, c'est parce que je l'ai envoyée depuis mon domicile et j'ai demandé aux Langues de Plomb de faire en sorte qu'elle vous parvienne directement.  
__Si c'est le cas, j'aimerai entamer une correspondance avec vous. Nous sommes deux personnalités sur lesquelles le peuple sorcier va compter ces prochaines années.  
__En espérant que ce courrier vous parviendra,  
__Cordialement,  
__Rufus Scrimgeour  
__Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre_

Sentant le regard insistant du directeur sur lui, Harry rangea la lettre dans sa poche et se tourna vers Neville à ses côtés.

-Merci de m'avoir mis en contact avec ta grand-mère, Neville, sourit Harry. Elle vient de me répondre. Elle accepte de me donner des graines non magiques pour que j'aie des fleurs d'intérieur !

Neville embraya rapidement.

-J'avais un doute qu'on en ait encore dans nos jardins, répondit Neville. Grand-mère était la seule qui pouvait te répondre.

-Encore merci, fit chaleureusement Harry.

-De rien, répondit Neville.

Les deux amis avaient bien noté avoir retenu l'attention de Ronald Weasley, qui persistait à les suivre, mais le jardinage n'était pas un sujet qui le passionnait, loin de là.

Hermione et Ginny, qui avaient suivi la conversation, ne montrèrent pas qu'elle les avait interpellées. Elles comprenaient parfaitement que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être discutées dans la Grande Salle.

La bande termina son repas et se rendirent dans leur salle commune, talonnés de près par Ron. Ils se penchèrent sur leurs devoirs et vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Comme si la lettre n'avait jamais existé.

§§§§§

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sans même regarder son horloge, il sut qu'il était aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Sans un bruit, il se redressa et ouvrit délicatement les rideaux. Quand la scène se dévoila à lui, il sentit immédiatement ses canines égratigner ses lèvres. Respirant profondément, il lança une petite vague de magie pour réveiller Neville. Ce dernier, un peu surpris, s'assit sur son lit et vit la même chose qu'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ron ? demanda Neville en sortant de son lit

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, cracha Ron en se retournant violemment.

-En fait, j'allais lui poser exactement la même chose, intervint Harry en sortant à son tour de son lit.

Le roux pâlit drastiquement. Il pensait toujours qu'il avait une chance contre Neville – ce dont ce dernier se chargeait toujours de le détromper – mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Harry. Et autant il aurait gain de cause si seul Harry était réveillé – enfin, plus ou moins – autant, avec Neville debout, ce serait plus difficile.

-Les gars ? bailla Dean. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Seamus sortit également de son lit, réveillé en sursaut par les éclats de voix.

-Il se passe que je viens de surprendre Ron en train de fouiller mes affaires, siffla Harry.

Cela acheva de réveiller les deux autres.

-Ron ! pesta Seamus. Tu avais dit que tu ne recommencerais pas !

-Putain, Ron ! cracha Dean en sautant hors de son lit

Rapidement, le jeune homme vérifia ses affaires. Quand le roux s'était amusé à piller les affaires de ses camarades, tout le monde avait perdu des objets chargés émotionnellement mais surtout très chers. Bien que les quatre garçons aient rapporté ce comportement intolérable à leur directrice de maison et qu'Augusta Longbottom ait déposé plainte, l'essentiel des objets disparus ne leur était jamais revenu. Cela s'était arrêté après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais si ça reprenait, ils s'étaient promis de ne pas être aussi tolérants.

-Alors ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéressait cette fois dans mes affaires ? Mes tenues en soie d'Acromantula ? C'est vrai que tu as bavé dessus la seule fois que j'ai dû te supporter pendant les vacances.

-Quoi, ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en est aperçu ? ricana Seamus. Il s'est sûrement dit qu'il pourrait les revendre au moins vingt galions pièce. Et s'il ajoute qu'ils appartenaient au Survivant …

Généralement, ils ne faisaient pas d'allusion sur la pauvreté des Weasley. Mais plus les années passaient, moins ils étaient conciliants, surtout quand Ron se permettait de les attaquer verbalement.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! grinça Ron

-C'est pour ça qu'on veut savoir pourquoi tu fouilles encore les affaires des autres, rappela Neville.

Le roux grimaça. Visiblement, il pensait ne pas se faire prendre.

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que nous avons pris nos précautions pour que tu ne puisses plus faire ton marché sur notre dos, décréta Harry. Soit tu nous réponds et tu nous dis la vérité, soit on vient chercher les réponses.

La chambrée sourit machiavéliquement. En cinquième année, Ron avait été pris la main dans le sac et Dean et Seamus lui avaient extorqué ses aveux à la force de leurs poings. Harry et Neville avaient soigné ses blessures les plus impressionnantes avant de le déposer anonymement devant l'infirmerie, sérieusement blessé. Depuis, le roux se tenait sur ses gardes. Enfin, jusque-là.

-C'est ça, provoqua Ron.

Harry ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures. Il figea son « camarade » avant même que les autres ne songent à lui sauter dessus.

-Tu comptes faire quoi, Harry ? demanda Dean, inquiet

Tout comme les autres, il était sensible à l'aura de magie qui venait d'émaner du brun. Pour une raison obscure, il craignait son ami, même s'il savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Enfin, il pensait.

-Oh, Ron va simplement apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires, gronda Harry.


	13. Les bonnes idées d'Albus Dumbledore

**_Les bonnes idées d'Albus Dumbledore_**

Hermione, en tant que préfète, avait été la première à noter l'annonce affichée dans la salle commune.

Un bal. Pour la Saint Valentin.

Quand on savait que la dernière fois qu'un tel événement s'était tenu, ça avait été un véritable fiasco !

Elle lut soigneusement l'affiche puis s'installa dans un fauteuil pour attendre ses amis. Certains points la chiffonnaient mais elle préférait en discuter avec Harry et Neville avant toute chose. Les deux jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à descendre et ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Comme c'était un jour sans cours, ils avaient abandonné leurs uniformes et Hermione et Harry avaient même poussé le vice à porter des tenues moldues, attirant les reniflements dédaigneux des quelques Serdaigles nés de sorciers qui n'avaient aucune considération pour le monde moldu. Les trois amis prirent leur repas en silence avant de s'éclipser dans l'un des nombreux cloîtres tombés dans l'oubli de l'école. Neville les isola et Hermione se chargea de réchauffer les alentours ainsi que de les mettre au courant de ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Un bal pour la Saint Valentin ? ricana Neville. Il cherche quoi exactement, Dumbledore ?

-Le bal en lui-même ne me dérange pas, fit Hermione. C'est plutôt le fait qu'il y ait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard la veille. Alors que ce n'était pas prévu.

-Le calendrier des sorties au village n'est pas établi avant chaque rentrée scolaire ? s'étonna Neville

-Normalement, oui, confirma Hermione.

-Donc il y a une chance pour que le conseil d'administration ne soit pas au courant, songea Neville. Un point à vérifier rapidement.

-Mais dans quel but ? demanda Hermione

-Dumbledore ne fait jamais rien sans but précis, rappela Neville.

-Harry ? fit Hermione, inquiète

Le brun n'avait en effet prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ce matin-là. Le comportement taciturne de leur ami avait interpellé leur bande mais ils avaient tous compris que ça avait un lien avec ce qui se passait depuis la rentrée scolaire.

Et pour cause. Sa transformation anticipée avait fait qu'il était plus sensible à la magie environnante. Depuis la rentrée, il apprivoisait sa magie et Poudlard, étant une entité millénaire, était compliqué à appréhender. Avec les nombreuses sollicitations de Dumbledore qui tenait à savoir ce qui s'était passé au manoir Black, le brun pouvait se considérer comme harcelé de toute part.

-Je ne suis pas serein, déclara finalement Harry. Ce bal va avoir lieu dans moins de trois semaines et même les préfets n'ont pas été prévenus. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tu as raison, Neville, si le conseil d'administration n'est pas au courant, alors il y a quelque chose qui se prépare.

Neville s'empressa d'écrire une lettre à sa grand-mère, la seule à pouvoir obtenir l'information rapidement. Hermione ne quitta pas des yeux Harry.

-Ton état ne s'est pas dégradé, constata Hermione. Mais ton comportement est différent … encore. Tu es passé de la faiblesse à la surexcitation pour tomber malade pendant les vacances puis te renfermer sur toi-même.

-C'est un bon résumé, sourit malgré lui Harry. Mais je ne peux toujours rien te dire.

-Ça, je l'avais compris, s'irrita Hermione. Seulement, tu attires l'attention sur toi et ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches.

-Elle n'a pas tort, intervint Neville. Ton comportement commence à interpeller. Sans oublier que tu attires le regard des autres, et pas parce que tu es le Survivant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Hermione

-Oh, je vois, s'assombrit Harry. L'héritier Potter, c'est ça ?

-Ça te pendait au nez, sourit Neville. Quoique, je pensais que les partis à marier auraient attaqué plus tôt.

-Mais avec la campagne de dénigrement l'an dernier, ça peut se comprendre, fit Hermione en comprenant le sujet.

-Non, justement, fit Neville. Par exemple, même s'ils étaient reconnus comme étant pro Voldemort, les héritiers des Sang Pur mangemorts étaient toujours sollicités pour des unions prestigieuses, surtout internationales.

Harry pouvait répondre à cette question. Il s'avérait que Dumbledore avait demandé à filtrer le courrier du Survivant.

Un hibou interrompit leur conversation.

-Les préfets sont convoqués, annonça Hermione en lisant la lettre qu'il portait.

-Nous allons aller à la bibliothèque, fit Harry. Autant terminer nos devoirs tout de suite.

Neville accepta et tous les trois se séparèrent.

§§§§§

-Monseigneur, s'inclina Nolan.

-Relève-toi, ordonna son interlocuteur. Parle, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Nolan ne montra pas son anxiété. Il jouait quitte ou double.

-La transformation de l'un des nôtres est différente, annonça Nolan.

-Je croyais que tous nos jeunes étaient étroitement surveillés, railla le mâle. C'est pourtant ce que le conseil m'a assuré.

-Il n'est pas sous la surveillance directe du conseil, hésita Nolan.

-Une élite, donc, comprit le mâle. Quel est le problème ?

-Sa transformation est plus rapide qu'il ne l'est habituellement observé, répondit Nolan.

-Si cet enfant est puissant, cela n'est pas étonnant, fit tranquillement le mâle. Tu m'as dérangé pour ça ?

Nolan soupira. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Il a fait sa transformation physique un demi-cycle trop tôt, avoua sombrement Nolan.

Son interlocuteur se figea.

-Il n'est pas ici, comprit le mâle.

-Oui, avoua Nolan.

-Ta nièce ou ton neveu, je suppose ? fit le mâle

Nolan se redressa, surpris.

-Beaucoup ont oublié que tu avais une jeune sœur, rappela le mâle. Une enfant enlevée alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques jours. L'as-tu retrouvée ?

-Elle est morte, révéla Nolan.

-Mais elle a eu le temps d'avoir un enfant, compléta le mâle. Un enfant qui est en train d'atteindre sa majorité magique. 100 Lunes d'Obsidienne (1 lune = 62 jours). Un âge vénérable, non ?

-Monseigneur … hésita Nolan.

-Pourtant, il me semblait qu'elle avait disparu il y a plus de trois cents Lunes, je me trompe ? fit le mâle

-Je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à cette question, murmura Nolan.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, Nolan ? demanda finalement le mâle

-Sa transformation est bien trop rapide, répéta Nolan. Il faut que sa présence reste secrète jusqu'à son anniversaire.

-Cachée de qui ? sourit le mâle. Du conseil ?

-Entre autres, fit Nolan.

Le mâle se tourna vers son visiteur.

-Tu m'intrigues, Nolan, sourit le mâle. J'imagine que si le conseil n'est toujours pas au courant de ta nouvelle providence, c'est parce que quelque chose se passe avec le nouveau membre de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as besoin que je te garantisse mon silence ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous l'imposer, souffla Nolan.

-Tu as surtout piqué ma curiosité, sourit le mâle. Si je poursuis mes déductions, puisque je n'ai pas encore entendu hurler le conseil sur le fait que ta lignée avait un nouvel héritier, il se trouve donc dans l'une des dimensions voisines. La seule qui soit assez proche est celle des humains, que nous surveillons attentivement, moi en particulier. Je suis vraiment curieux. Quel est le nom de cet enfant ?

-Harry Potter, avoua avec reluctance Nolan.

Le sourire du mâle fut machiavélique.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

§§§§§

Ragnok avait été convoqué dans les profondeurs de la nation gobeline. Même en étant haut gobelin, il redoutait cette rencontre. Les secrets les mieux gardés de leur peuple s'y trouvaient et par conséquent, leurs dirigeants et les personnages les plus importants aussi. Certes, il était l'un des directeurs de Gringotts donc il pouvait renvoyer sur les roses bon nombre de gobelins.

Mais il se garderait bien de le faire avec la Grande Prêtresse.

Outre le fait qu'elle était au service de la Terre Mère, elle était la seule contre laquelle il n'était pas bon de s'opposer. Avec le Gardien Tisserand – le chef des Tisseurs de Magie, l'équivalent des mages pour les humains – elle faisait partie du groupe le plus puissant de la nation, presqu'autant que le Seigneur des Galeries, le chef de tous les gobelins.

Et Ragnok devait paraître devant elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon aimé, sourit la gobeline en le voyant s'agiter.

Dans le reflet du miroir, Ragnok sourit tendrement à Sheika, son épouse depuis plus de soixante-dix ans. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté des yeux depuis leur enfance et quand il était venu l'heure de se trouver un partenaire de vie, ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas retrouvés. Après bien des épreuves d'un côté comme de l'autre, la vie les avait ramenés sur le même chemin et depuis, ils étaient pleinement heureux, avec des enfants débrouillards et des responsabilités professionnelles satisfaisantes.

-Je ne suis pas serein, soupira Ragnok.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sheika

-Je suis à la tête de l'une des banques les plus problématiques du monde, rappela Ragnok. Je suis observé par les gobelins dans le but avoué de me voir échouer.

-Mais tu fais de ton mieux, déclara Sheika. Et j'ai confiance en toi.

-Merci, sourit Ragnok.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu es appelé ? demanda Sheika.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, avoua avec reluctance Ragnok.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en sa femme mais ses serments de confidentialité ne lui permettaient pas de se confier facilement à Sheika.

La gobeline se coula dans ses bras.

-Je te fais confiance, répéta Sheika. Maintenant, termine de te préparer. Tu ne voudrais pas faire mauvaise impression en arrivant en retard, non ?

§§§§§§

-Vraiment ?! grommela Tom

Grâce au courrier abondant qu'il recevait de Narcissa, il avait appris qu'un bal pour la Saint Valentin allait se tenir à l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Même dans le monde moldu, une telle chose était une ineptie. Il ne s'étonnait plus de rien venant d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce n'était pas son souci le plus urgent.

Comme prévu, il avait quitté l'île pour se rendre sur le continent. Il avait commencé par l'Allemagne mais comme les spécialistes pouvant convenir pour Sirius n'étaient pas compétents, ils s'étaient tournés vers la Russie. C'était un pays très réservé et qui n'avait pas les mêmes aprioris sur les différents types de magie. Derrière leur façade froide et sans émotion, ils étaient donc des spécialistes de magies controversées en Angleterre, notamment celle de l'esprit. Legilimens accompli, Tom avait des contacts partout en Europe mais pour autant, il avait eu du mal à trouver des spécialistes pour Sirius.

Et là, il discutait avec le médicomage qui venait de recevoir l'héritier Black.

-Les détraqueurs sont des créatures particulièrement dangereuses pour les spécialistes de l'esprit, déclara Dimitri Vater. Dans la nature, ils se concentrent dans les endroits les plus isolés et glacés de la planète. En Europe, Azkaban, la prison sorcière anglaise, est le seul endroit où on les trouve. Cette ineptie d'en faire les gardiens de leur prison est un point sur lequel la communauté internationale se bat depuis des siècles. Être en contact régulier avec ces créatures change un prisonnier, je ne vous apprends rien.

-Et pour Sirius ? demanda Tom

-Son cas est complexe, avoua Dimitri. C'est un Sang Pur ?

-Oui, confirma Tom. L'héritier de la famille Black, pour être exact.

-C'est ce qui l'a sauvé, assura Dimitri. Les protections des anciennes familles Sang Pur sont particulièrement puissantes, surtout pour les premiers héritiers, pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent des mésalliances. Mais du peu que j'ai pu voir, il s'est éloigné de sa famille depuis très longtemps.

-Il a été renié par la famille Black, révéla Tom.

-Je ne crois pas, non, fronça des sourcils Dimitri. Je peux me tromper mais je suis quasiment certain que non.

-Je peux me renseigner, fit Tom, en songea à Narcissa qui était la plus à même de le renseigner sur ce point.

-Ça m'aiderait, sourit Dimitri. A première vue, les détraqueurs ont fait beaucoup de dégâts sur son psychisme. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Tom

-Les traces sont faibles mais on peut déterminer que ses souvenirs et certains modes de pensées ont été modifiés, annonça Dimitri.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Tom

-En tant que maître legilimens, est-ce que le terme « consignes mentales » vous parle ? demanda Dimitri

Tom tressaillit.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir, avoua Tom. Mais j'en ai entendu parler. C'est comme un Imperium sans maintenir le sort, non ?

-Pour résumer, oui, confirma Dimitri. Seuls les plus puissants legilimens peuvent en implanter. Et chez un Sang Pur, c'est encore plus compliqué. Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait en être l'auteur ?

Le nom d'Albus Dumbledore lui brûla les lèvres mais il n'avait aucune preuve.

-Non, répondit Tom avec rage. Est-ce que vous pourrez les annuler ?

-Il faudrait un examen plus approfondi, s'excusa Dimitri.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Tom

-Tout dépendra de l'examen, fit Dimitri.

Tom garda le silence pendant quelques instants, en pleine réflexion.

-Très bien, préparez tout, accepta Tom.

-Vous ne lui demandez pas son avis ? s'étonna Dimitri

-Si je l'écoutais, nous serions encore en Angleterre et lui se tournerait les pouces pour « aider » son filleul, renifla Tom.

-Je comprends, fit Dimitri.

-Parlons prix, fit Tom.

-Je peux vous donner un devis de la clinique pour la prise en charge, fit Dimitri. Mais là aussi, seul l'examen pourra vous donner un chiffre final.

Dimitri agita sa baguette pour faire venir un parchemin qu'il tendit à Tom. Quand ce dernier lut le montant indiqué, il fut à deux doigts de s'indigner. A ce prix-là, c'était vraiment du vol !

-Je vais m'arranger, soupira Tom.

-Bien, fit Dimitri. Quand est-ce que vous nous amèneriez votre ami ?

-Dans deux jours, promit Tom.

§§§§§

Pansy et Blaise s'étaient réfugiés dans l'un des restaurants excentrés de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

-Tu penses que Draco va pouvoir les retrouver ? s'inquiéta Pansy

-Notre Prince ne va jamais laisser ses amis, assura Blaise, un peu hésitant.

Les Serpentards avaient profité de cette journée supplémentaire dans le village sorcier. Bien entendu, Pansy et Draco avaient relevé le fait que cette sortie arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe mais pour autant, ils ne voulaient pas rester enfermés au château.

Ils regrettaient leur naïveté.

Bien entendu, Voldemort avait choisi ce jour-là pour attaquer.

Dès les premiers hurlements, Pansy, Blaise et Draco s'étaient cachés à l'écart dans le village. Ensuite, le blond avait décidé de retrouver les deux manquants de leur bande, Daphnée et Théo, sans oublier Ginny, Luna et Astoria, parties ensemble de leur côté.

-Pansy ?

-Merci Morgane, souffla Pansy en reconnaissant les trois filles de cinquième année. Comment vous êtes arrivées ici ?

-On s'est simplement écartées des combats, haussa des épaules Ginny.

Le trio ne voulait pas avouer que Luna leur avait fait quitter la rue principale quelques instants à peine avant le début de l'attaque et qu'elles avaient contourné la zone de combat pour rejoindre leur point de ralliement établi depuis plus d'un an.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Astoria

-Draco est allé chercher Daphnée et Théo, grommela Blaise. Après, on rentrera sans se faire voir.

-Surtout que nous sommes recherchés, ajouta Pansy.

Tous savaient que leurs vacances chez Draco les avaient placés dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de leurs parents mangemorts. En effet, ils avaient appris qu'ils auraient dû être présenté à leur Maître et leur absence avait été très critiquée, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient considérés comme étant la future génération. La plupart des parents leur avait écrit – en des termes assez durs, il fallait avouer – pour leur faire part de leur mécontentement et surtout, du report dans les plus brefs délais de leur « rendez-vous ». Avec l'attaque en cours, s'ils étaient capturés, leur retour serait inconfortable, au mieux.

-Vous êtes là ? fit une voix bien connue

-Daphnée ! sursauta Astoria

Mais quand les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent, ils furent choqués. Ginny, ne perdant pas le nord, pointa sa baguette sur les trois blessés pour lancer les premiers sorts de soin.

-Nous allons faire en sorte que vous puissiez tenir au moins jusqu'au château, annonça Luna.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Blaise

-Mon oncle a voulu avoir une discussion avec moi, grimaça Daphnée. Théo l'a mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Je pense qu'on a réussi à les semer mais il ne faut pas traîner, prévint Draco.

-Soit on passe par la forêt interdite, soit par la Cabane Hurlante, proposa Ginny.

-La forêt, décida Luna. Je n'ai pas spécialement confiance.

Surtout depuis qu'Harry lui avait confirmé que les lieux étaient sous surveillance magique de Dumbledore.

-Ça va être plus long, constata Ginny. Et blessés comme ils le sont, ce sera dangereux.

-Mais au moins, on ne pensera pas que nous sommes passés par là, s'entêta Luna.

-Soit, trancha Théo. Nous irons par la forêt. Ginny, tu peux faire en sorte qu'on ne se vide pas de notre sang ?

-Je fais du mieux que je peux, grommela Ginny.

-Il faudrait qu'on apprenne les bases des sorts de soins nous aussi, réfléchit Pansy en se levant. Hermione, Neville et Harry les connaissent et ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

-Sortons-nous d'ici d'abord, grogna Draco.

Se lançant des sorts de désillusions, le groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite pour fuir les combats.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était satisfait.

L'attaque du village s'était déroulée comme il l'espérait. Le peuple sorcier était de nouveau convenablement terrorisé et le ministère cherchait de plus en plus ses conseils. Même si Scrimgeour, fraîchement élu, ne le montrait pas, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'inondait pas le directeur de nombreux courriers.

Un seul point le chagrinait, c'était l'absence à cette sortie d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier, avec ses acolytes Granger et Longbottom, n'avaient pas tenu à quitter le château ce jour-là. Il avait voulu profiter de la bataille pour faire quelques vérifications sur le jeune homme et qui sait, le remettre sous sa coupe.

Tant pis.

Après l'attaque, Albus avait dû négocier ferme pour maintenir le bal qui avait lieu trois jours plus tard. Il avait bien vu que la plupart des professeurs en avait été choqué mais à force de persuasion – et une potion de suggestion, il ne fallait pas se leurrer – il avait pu les convaincre.

-Oncle Albus ? fit une voix féminine

-Entre, Julia, sourit Albus.

Une sulfureuse rousse aux yeux verts entra dans le bureau de la maison personnelle du directeur. Elle contourna le meuble pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du vieux sorcier et lui offrir un baiser sensuel.

-Tu t'es entraînée, sourit Albus alors que la jeune femme prenait une place plus convenable.

-Tu pourras le vérifier par toi-même tout à l'heure, promit Julia.

-Comment va la famille ? demanda Albus

-Maman et Grand-père Abe ne se doutent pas que je te fréquente encore, si c'est la question, répondit Julia.

Albus sourit. Après l'altercation entre Gellert Grindelwald, Abelforth Dumbledore et lui qui avait conduit à la mort d'Arianna, leur sœur, Abe avait refusé tout contact avec son frère. Ce dernier avait fait sa vie, s'était marié et avait eu des enfants qui eux-mêmes avaient eu les leurs. Pour éviter qu'Albus ne les retrouve, Abelforth avait pris le nom de sa femme et élevé ses enfants hors d'Angleterre mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Quelques années plus tôt, Albus avait découvert sur le pas de sa porte une gamine à peine majeure qui ressemblait étrangement à Arianna. Elle s'était rapidement présentée comme étant Julia Genest, l'arrière-petite-fille d'Abelforth et mouton noir de sa famille. C'était une gamine un peu perdue qu'il avait réussi à manipuler pour qu'elle corresponde parfaitement à ce qu'il voulait. Julia était ainsi devenue une manipulatrice hors pair mais si on ne voulait pas se voiler la face, elle était en fait la parfaite prostituée de luxe, idéale pour les basses besognes d'Albus. Quoi d'autre alors qu'il l'avait éduqué lui-même ? Elle était particulièrement douée pour récupérer les secrets les plus humiliants de ses adversaires … ou créer des situations intéressantes pour matière à chantage.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? demanda Julia

-Severus Snape, annonça Albus.

Julia fit la moue. Snape, en plus d'être un excellent maître de potions, n'était fidèle qu'à une seule femme, Lily Evans Potter. Julia avait été jalouse de cette née de moldus car même en sortant de ses bas-fonds qu'était le monde moldu, elle avait réussi à maîtriser la magie à un niveau qu'elle ne pourrait jamais égaler, elle avait attiré le regard de bon nombre d'héritiers Sang Pur mais surtout celui de James Potter – qu'elle a épousé – et de Severus Snape – sur qui Julia avait jeté son dévolu.

-Je peux enfin l'avoir ? demanda Julia avec une moue enfantine

-Je pense qu'il est temps que j'ai de nouveau le dessus sur lui, grommela Albus. Et tu es parfaite pour lui serrer la vis.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? s'étonna Julia. Tu ne voulais pas que je le touche jusqu'à maintenant !

-Snape me convenait parfaitement sans attache, avoua Albus. Mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Or, j'ai besoin de mon espion et de mon bouc émissaire.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda Julia

-Je vais te faire entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, déclara Albus. Tu vas attiser sa curiosité, le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans tes filets.

-Tu veux que je profite du fait que je ressemble à Evans ? sourit Julia

-Exactement, confirma Albus. Ne me déçois pas.

-Comme si j'en avais l'habitude, sourit Julia. Je peux te le prouver, maintenant même. Tu n'as rien à faire ?

-J'ai encore quelques dossiers à étudier, répondit Albus.

-Je t'attends dans ta chambre alors, annonça Julia. Nue, si tu veux tout savoir.

Albus ne put cacher son regard intéressé et décida de lui emboîter le pas sans attendre.

§§§§§§

L'année suivait son cours. Teeresa avait rejoint les siens mais c'était pour découvrir un fait affreux.

La forêt interdite se mourrait.

Les Anciens avaient été sans appel, la magie issue de la ligne de magie parvenait de moins en moins à qui de droit. En se promenant çà et là, la fée avait compris que les créatures magiques qui vivaient dans la forêt avaient également fait ce constat et chacune de leur côté, elles cherchaient une solution. D'après certaines, les gobelins acceptaient de les aider à quitter le pays avant que le pire n'arrive.

Toujours en discutant avec les habitants de la forêt, la supposition la plus plausible était que l'énergie qui leur permettait de vivre sereinement était interceptée.

Teeresa ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Elle se doutait que de sa hauteur, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle était tentée d'en faire part à Hermione mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris de son amie, la brune n'avait guère de poids dans le monde sorcier. Elle n'aurait pas dit de son ami Harry … mais elle n'avait toujours pas été présentée et tant que ce point n'était pas réglé, elle était coincée.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, fit une voix derrière elle.

Teeresa se retourna vivement.

-Vous êtes Luna ? demanda Teeresa

-Exact, sourit Luna. Tu es Teeresa Flamboyant, l'amie d'Hermione.

Ce n'était pas une question et la fée l'avait bien noté.

-Comment tu peux me voir ? demanda Teeresa

-Je suis plus sensible à la magie que les autres sorciers, sourit Luna. Et surtout, j'attendais qu'Hermione t'introduise correctement. Mais nous n'avons plus le temps pour les mondanités.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Teeresa

-Tu as dû remarquer qu'Harry n'était plus sorcier, déclara Luna.

-Oui, confirma Teeresa. Mais il perd le contrôle de sa magie assez souvent.

-Je l'ai également remarqué, fit Luna. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Comment ? demanda Teeresa

-Il a besoin de glamours efficaces, déclara Luna.

Teeresa ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû se transformer maintenant ! s'exclama Teeresa

-Je sais et lui aussi, assura Luna. Mais ce qui est fait est fait donc nous devons le dissimuler du mieux qu'on peut. Tu es une fée donc spécialiste en dissimulation.

-Sans son accord, c'est impossible, rappela Teeresa.

-C'est vraiment obligé ? demanda Luna

-C'est une question de volonté, déclara Teeresa. Donc il faut qu'il soit conscient qu'on va cacher quelque chose sur lui pour que ce soit efficace.

Luna se pinça les lèvres. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Avec Harry, ils voulaient garder le secret au moins jusqu'à cet été mais comme Hermione côtoyait Teeresa depuis des années, elle pouvait sentir sa magie et elle ne comprendrait pas de la sentir sur Harry alors qu'ils ne sont pas censés se connaître.

-Je vais devoir en discuter avec lui, soupira Luna. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de ton aide.

-Très bien, fit Teeresa. Mais avant que je n'oublie, il faut que vous vous méfiiez de celui à la longue barbe blanche.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Luna

-Il ne montre pas sa véritable apparence, déclara Teeresa. Et pour garder celle qu'il montre, il chasse les villages des fées de la forêt interdite.

Tandis que la fée partait, Luna s'enfonça dans ses pensées. Si Albus Dumbledore se permettait de voler la magie des habitants de la forêt interdite, alors la Magie était en grand danger en Angleterre …


	14. Sombres secrets

**_Sombres secrets_**

Harry s'était réfugié dans la Chambre des Secrets avec soulagement. La situation avait failli dégénérer et il s'en était fallu de très peu avant que la Grande Salle ne soit recouverte de sang.

_Flash-Back_

_A la grande surprise de la majorité des élèves – ou du moins, de ceux qui voyaient plus loin que le bout de leur nez – le bal de la Saint Valentin avait été maintenu. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient voulu profiter de la sortie pour se trouver des tenues adéquates pour la soirée mais ils avaient dû s'arranger avec les moyens du bord. Neville, en bon héritier Sang Pur, avait toujours de quoi parer à toutes les éventualités dans sa malle, Hermione avait fait en sorte de ne plus être prise au dépourvue depuis le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quant à Harry, comme Hermione, il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre et encore moins qu'une autre personne que lui choisisse sa tenue. Lorsqu'il avait refait sa garde-robe donc, il en avait profité pour se prendre des tenues de soirée moldues et d'autres sorcières. _

_Pour cette soirée surprise, tous les trois avaient décidé d'opter pour des tenues moldues ou proches, dans le cas de Neville. Hermione avait choisi une robe d'un rouge profond ouverte jusqu'au genou, une épaule dénudée et un très discret liseré argent sur le décolleté. Harry avait préféré un costume gris sombre avec une chemise rouge sang. Le brun avait bien aperçu le sourire de connivence des Sang Pur qui avaient noté qu'il portait les couleurs des Potter, qui n'avaient plus été vues depuis quatre générations au moins … et qu'il n'était pas censé connaître s'il avait dû compter sur Dumbledore. _

_-Je vois que tu es venue seul, déclara une voix qui se voulait sensuelle. Tu as besoin d'un cavalier et je suis là. On pourrait … _

_Mais Harry ignora complètement Zacharias Smith et passa à côté de lui sans même lui adresser un regard. Ce dernier s'en offusqua._

_-Je te parle, Harry ! gronda Zacharias en lui attrapant le bras_

_Le brun se dégagea si violemment que Smith tomba à terre. _

_-Smith, fit Harry en se retenant de montrer les dents. Si j'ai refusé toutes tes « invitations », c'est parce que je ne voulais pas aller au bal avec un abruti comme toi. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis accompagné d'Hermione. Sauf si j'ai une baguette collée sur ma tempe, et encore, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Casse-toi avant que je ne te le fasse comprendre de manière plus … concrète._

_La magie d'Harry commença à menacer Smith qui glapit avant de s'en aller. Le brun respira profondément pour se calmer avant de présenter son bras à Hermione qui l'accepta avec un sourire. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils décidèrent de discuter de l'altercation plus tard. _

_Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et le duo eut la même grimace de dégoût en prenant note de la décoration. Un seul mot pour résumer : atroce. Accompagnés de Luna et de Neville, ils s'installèrent à une table discrète qui était proche de celle de leurs amis Serpentards. _

_-Eh ! fit Ron en s'imposant à eux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans votre coin ?! C'est la fête ! Je vous ai apporté des boissons !_

_Les quatre amis se tendirent, méfiants. Grâce aux témoignages de Fred et Georges, sans oublier celui de Ginny, ils savaient que Ronald Weasley pensait d'abord à lui et jamais aux autres, sauf si ça lui apportait des avantages intéressants et immédiats. Mais rendre service ? Non. Il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée seul de leur apporter à boire. Surtout que …_

_Discrètement, Harry fit perdre l'équilibre au roux qui renversa par terre toutes les boissons. Hermione, la plus proche de lui, bondit sur ses jambes, baguette en main, pour ne pas se faire arroser. _

_-Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention ? gronda Hermione_

_Mortifié, Ron n'arriva même pas à balbutier des excuses avant de filer sous les regards noirs d'Hermione, de Luna et de Neville. _

_-J'espère que la prochaine fois, il ne viendra pas avec des verres aromatisés avec des potions de contrôle, railla Harry. _

_Neville ne mit qu'un instant à installer un bulle d'intimité autour d'eux._

_-Ton odorat semble s'être encore plus développé que la fois où Smith a utilisé l'amortentia, constata Neville. _

_-La personne qui a préparé ces verres a eu la main assez lourde, renifla Harry. _

_-Dumbledore pense que l'esprit de fête te ferait baisser ta garde ? railla Luna_

_-Pourquoi Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione_

_-Quel est le point commun entre le dernier repas drogué et aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry_

_-Ron, se rappela Hermione. Mais il ne sait pas cuisiner. Donc sa mère ? Mais elle n'est pas ici. Mais … _

_La brune se tut, la compréhension illuminant son visage. _

_-Molly Weasley est particulièrement soumise à Dumbledore, rappela Neville en suivant ses pensées. Donc il n'y a qu'un pas pour dire que c'est le directeur qui a voulu vous contraindre magiquement. Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Je lui ai échappé pendant les vacances et les filles aussi, répondit Harry. Je ne suis plus aussi docile qu'il ne le voudrait. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier à lui mais je ne recherche plus sa compagnie. En apparence, nos relations n'ont pas changé mais je m'éloigne et il le sent. _

_-Il ne peut pas mettre ça sur le fait que tu puisses l'accuser de la mort de Sirius ? demanda Neville_

_-Il pourrait, concéda Harry. Mais le résultat est le même : je ne lui suis plus aussi soumis qu'avant et je me pose des questions dont il ne veut pas me donner les réponses. _

_Tous les quatre préférèrent ne pas continuer sur le sujet. Rapidement, Ginny les rejoignit, excédée par son cavalier plus intéressé par sa volonté de regarder sous sa robe que de s'amuser sagement. Son sort favori lui avait démangé les lèvres mais elle avait opté pour une monumentale gifle avant de le planter. _

_La bande discuta tranquillement mais très vite, Harry se mit en retrait. Sa transformation avait aiguisé ses sens et il était au bord de la nausée en sentant toutes ces odeurs et ces magies qui ne pouvaient se mêler ensemble. La tentative pitoyable de contrôle de la part de Dumbledore – il avait senti l'odeur du vieux sorcier sur les verres – sans oublier celle de Smith pour bien se faire voir l'avaient vraiment agacé. Avant même qu'il n'ait passé les grandes portes, il avait senti ses dents pointer hors de sa bouche. _

_Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Sur les conseils de Severus Snape, il avait appris à identifier les sorts actifs dans un espace donné. Et la Grande Salle était tapissée du sol au plafond de sorts de coercition et d'influence, tout pour faire grincer des dents le brun. _

_-Harry ?_

_Le brun sortit de ses pensées pour reconnaître le directeur de l'école._

_-Professeur, salua Harry en se retenant de lui cracher au visage. _

_-Pourrions-nous discuter ? demanda Albus_

_-Bien sûr, fit Harry, n'ayant malheureusement aucune raison de refuser. _

_Rassurant ses amis avec un sourire, il se leva et emboîta le pas au professeur Dumbledore. Ils passèrent devant certains professeurs, notamment Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape qui les observèrent quelques instants. Harry sentit dans leur magie leur inquiétude et leur offrit le même sourire rassurant qu'à ses amis. Ils traversèrent le hall pour se rendre dans le parc, où quelques tables et chaises avaient été installées pour les élèves qui ne voulaient pas rester dans la Grande Salle. _

_-Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? commença Albus_

_Harry ne lui fit même pas la grâce d'une réponse. Il garda le silence, surtout pour mettre mal à l'aise le directeur. _

_Ce dernier reprit la parole avec une très légère pointe de malaise._

_-Je suis inquiet par rapport à ce qui s'est passé pendant les fêtes, déclara Albus._

_Le brun ne retint même pas son soupir de lassitude. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le vieux sorcier l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la situation. Le plus jeune comprenait parfaitement que la perte de la majorité du manoir ancestral des Black était un coup dur pour l'Ordre du Phénix car à cause de cela, le QG ressemblait plus à un lieu de passage qu'un véritable lieu de réunion et les rares Sang Pur qui pourraient les rejoindre ne prendraient même pas l'organisation au sérieux. _

_-Je ne peux vous répondre, professeur, souffla Harry, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je suis rapidement tombé malade après notre arrivée et je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Et même quand nous sommes rentrés à l'école, je n'étais pas exactement en forme._

_En effet, pour ne pas attirer les suspicions de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dobby lui avait conseillé de faire en sorte de paraître encore fatigué par la maladie. Quand il s'était présenté sur le quai 9 ¾, il était apparu assez pâle et amaigri. Merci aux glamours. _

_-Tu es sûr ? insista Albus_

_-Certain, assura Harry. _

_Dumbledore garda le silence quelques instants. _

_-Je vois que tu ne fréquentes pas beaucoup tes camarades, constata Albus. _

_-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna sincèrement Harry_

_-J'ai cru comprendre que plusieurs personnes avaient émis le souhait de … comment disent les jeunes de ton âge … sortir avec toi ? sourit Albus _

_-Ah bon ? mentit honteusement Harry. Je n'ai rien remarqué. Pourquoi voudraient-ils sortir avec un sorcier aussi inintéressant que moi ? _

_Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Dumbledore ne plongea pas dans le piège tendu par Harry. Le brun avait toujours eu en horreur son titre de Survivant et souligner le fait que les gens voulaient sortir avec n'attirait pas ses bonnes grâces. Quant aux demandes des filles et des garçons qui rêvaient de se trouver au bras du Survivant, il se faisait un devoir de les ignorer au même titre que ceux qui cherchaient à devenir son ami avec une idée derrière la tête. _

_-Même Zacharias Smith ? sourit Albus_

_-Je n'apprécie guère les personnes qui insultent mes amis, trancha froidement Harry. _

_-Je n'ai rien entendu de tel, mentit ouvertement Albus. _

_-Si vous le dites, haussa des épaules Harry. _

_Le harcèlement de Luna était tellement connu à l'école qu'il était aussi célèbre que la vendetta entre Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley. Même le professeur Flitwick avait déjà remonté le comportement odieux de Smith mais aucune mesure n'avait été prise. _

_-Avez-vous autre chose à me demander ? fit Harry. J'aimerai rejoindre mes amis. _

_Harry faillit laisser échapper son rictus railleur en voyant l'agacement du directeur. _

_-Il me faudrait ta signature pour valider ton inscription aux ASPIC, déclara Albus en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. _

_-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? s'étonna franchement Harry. La sixième année n'est même pas terminée !_

_-C'est pour prévoir les places disponibles pour l'examen, sourit faussement Albus. _

_-Puis-je ? demanda Harry d'un air las_

_Le vieux sorcier lui tendit le parchemin que le plus jeune prit mais ce dernier ne montra pas qu'il avait senti la potion sur le document infiltrer son organisme. Pour éviter l'empoisonnement, il jeta l'illusion qu'il s'était coupé le doigt profondément. _

_-Aïe ! s'exclama Harry en retirant sa main et en cachant efficacement la rage qui grondait en lui_

_-Un problème ? s'inquiéta faussement Albus_

_-Je me suis coupé, avoua Harry. Je vais aller chercher une potion de cicatrisation. Si vous le permettez, je passerai dans votre bureau plus tard pour signer ce document. Bonne soirée professeur. _

_Harry fila avant que le directeur ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Il avait croisé le regard de Luna pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il allait se calmer dans un coin et avait pris la direction de la Chambre des Secrets. Depuis le temps, il avait vérifié que personne ne pouvait le suivre et même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas entrer.

Il avait pu identifier la potion sur le parchemin comme étant une version particulièrement dangereuse de philtre d'ordre, une sorte d'imperium liquide. Albus Dumbledore ne lésinait plus sur les moyens de le contrôler.

-Seigneur Harry ? fit une voix aisément reconnaissable

-Dobby ? sursauta Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis à votre service, rappela Dobby d'une voix amusée. Mais là, c'est votre magie qui m'a interpellée. Il vous faut quitter le château dans les plus brefs délais.

-Dumbledore sera au courant … soupira Harry.

-Votre instinct vous a conduit dans l'un des seuls endroits qui ne soit pas sous la surveillance du directeur de Poudlard, indiqua Dobby. Et votre fameuse carte ne montre pas les quartiers personnels de Salazar Serpentard. Nous pouvons donc partir d'ici. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en se redressant sur ses jambes

-Votre magie commence à se répandre, répondit Dobby. Vous avez toujours eu un contrôle admirable dessus mais votre patience a des limites beaucoup plus courtes qu'habituellement depuis votre transformation physique. Il serait préférable que vous ne rasiez pas le château. Il pourrait encore servir une fois le ménage fait.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Dobby, parfois tu es sans gêne, ricana Harry. D'accord, je te suis !

L'elfe de maison prit la main du jeune homme et transplana hors des limites du domaine jusqu'au château Potter. Ils arrivèrent directement dans les salles d'invocation, les plus à même de contenir une explosion de magie sans risques et sans rameuter tout le monde. La salle, en pierre brute, ne contenait aucun meuble.

-Veuillez ôter tous vos vêtements, seigneur Harry, pria Dobby.

-Je ne te savais pas voyeur, Dobby, rit Harry.

-Vous n'êtes définitivement pas mon style de partenaire, seigneur Harry, plaisanta Dobby.

-Dis-moi, fit Harry. Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas aveuglé par la colère ou la rage si ma magie déborde ?

-C'est parce que c'est une réaction humaine, répondit Dobby. Votre nouvelle nature est beaucoup plus coutumière de cet état d'esprit et donc, vous n'avez pas besoin de garder le contrôle pour que votre magie soit sous contrôle.

-Ce n'est pas très clair, fit Harry qui, nu comme à son premier jour, prenait une position de méditation.

-On peut résumer la situation par le fait que ce n'est pas vos émotions de ce soir qui ont conduit votre magie à s'extérioriser, réfléchit Dobby. C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

-Expression moldue ? sourit Harry

-Parfaitement adaptée, concéda Dobby.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie qui n'attendait que son accord pour se déchaîner. Quand il sentit l'elfe de maison quitter les lieux, il fit tomber toutes ses barrières et sa magie se répandit. Le déchaînement de puissance frappa lourdement les murs, le sol et le plafond alors que le sorcier – enfin plus pour très longtemps – ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

Dobby était impressionné mais pas dans le bon sens. Il savait son maître puissant mais les salles d'invocation du château Potter – que Ragnok lui avait permis d'utiliser avant la majorité de son maître – étaient censées pouvoir tenir contre un lamia en pleine possession de sa force et de sa magie et fou furieux. Seulement, les protections vibraient déjà alors qu'Harry n'avait même pas terminé sa transformation. Visiblement, il allait devoir contacter le seigneur Nolan beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

§§§§§

-Professeur, salua Severus en entrant dans le bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna Albus.

Le maître de Potions se tint sur ses gardes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que son supérieur n'était pas digne de confiance et il ne tenait plus à se faire manipuler. Depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur Harry Potter – et surtout que le directeur était parfaitement au courant de ses conditions de vie – Severus avait soigneusement renforcé ses barrières occlumens. C'était le minimum face à ce puissant legilimens.

-Je veux que vous repreniez les cours d'occlumencie avec Harry Potter, ordonna Albus.

-Je prends le temps sur mes heures de sommeil ? railla Severus. Mon emploi du temps est quelque peu chargé, voyez-vous.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, s'irrita Albus. Vous lui donnerez ces cours, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez.

-J'annoncerai à Poppy qu'elle devra se débrouiller avec Slughorn pour les potions de l'infirmerie, fit Severus sans en avoir l'air.

Pour toute réponse, le directeur brandit sa baguette et lui jeta un violent doloris.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas chez Severus Snape, c'était sa langue acérée et ses sarcasmes. Il savait parfaitement comment sortir quelqu'un de ses gonds sans même mouiller sa chemise. Heureusement, la torture semblait le calmer assez pour qu'il puisse donner ses ordres.

Le sorcier se redressa difficilement. S'il devait juger quels doloris étaient les plus durs à supporter entre ceux de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, Severus serait incapable de les départager car ils étaient aussi vicieux l'un que l'autre.

-Je ne me répèterai pas, gronda Albus. Je veux que les barrières naturelles de Potter soient affaiblies au plus vite !

-Vous voulez tuer votre Golden Boy ou quoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Ce n'est pas votre problème ! tonna Albus. Il doit avoir ces cours et je veux pouvoir entrer dans son esprit au plus vite ! Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, serra les dents Severus.

-Vous pouvez disposer, congédia Albus.

Le pas furieux alors qu'il quittait la pièce indiqua à Albus que Severus avait très mal pris ses dernières paroles. Mais de toute façon, dès qu'il passerait la porte, il ne se souviendrait plus de rien, sinon de ses ordres. En effet, quand il avait décidé de créer « Voldemort », il s'était dit qu'il lui faudrait un espion pour jouer sur tous les tableaux. Quand Severus avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, Albus avait su qu'il l'avait trouvé, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait du dernier héritier du clan Prince dont il avait piégé la mère en la coinçant avec un moldu de la pire espèce. Quand « Voldemort » avait fini par faire parler de lui, il avait soumis le jeune sorcier à un sort du secret particulièrement traître. Grâce à un mot de passe, Albus créait dans l'esprit de Severus une sorte de parenthèse. Tout ce qui se passait dans la période jusqu'à ce qu'il donne l'autre mort de passe, Severus était incapable d'en parler et encore moins de s'en souvenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en présence l'un de l'autre et qu'Albus donne le mot de passe. Personne, même un autre legilimens, ne pouvait voir que Severus était soumis à ce sort. C'était l'un de ses plans dont il était le plus fier.

Mais dans les appartements d'un certain maître de potions, le locataire des lieux venait de s'écrouler une fois la porte fermée, les yeux exorbités, tremblant encore sous les effets du doloris.

Et il se souvenait de tout.

§§§§§

Augusta reposa délicatement sa tasse de thé sur la table avant de darder son regard sur son interlocutrice.

-C'est une demande singulière, constata Augusta.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Narcissa.

La blonde était venue rendre visite à son aînée pour lui soumettre un problème épineux. Narcissa avait confié le devenir de Lucius à Tom, Draco était en relative sécurité à Poudlard mais il était temps qu'elle s'occupe d'elle.

Ou plutôt, du clan Black.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre vous-même au Ministère ? demanda Augusta

-Je ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention, grimaça Narcissa. Vous connaissez la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouve Lucius et nous ne sommes pas assez naïfs pour ignorer que tous les faits et gestes des supposés mangemorts et de leurs sympathisants sont scrutés à la loupe par Dumbledore. Parce que je suis moi-même une Black et une Malfoy par alliance, je tombe dans cette catégorie. Or, je ne veux pas que mes investigations soient connues par mes ennemis.

-Qui vous dit que vos ennemis sont les miens ? pointa Augusta

-En fait, je cherche surtout à ce que Dumbledore ignore mes projets, soupira Narcissa. Les problèmes du clan Black ont dégénéré quand il a fait son apparition sur la scène politique et qu'il s'est intéressé aux vieilles familles Sang Pur.

Augusta pinça les lèvres. Elle-même n'était pas loin d'avoir le même point de vue mais elle ne se voilait pas la face. Si Dumbledore était arrivé là où il était, les vieilles familles Sang Pur y avaient joué un rôle important. Il avait été le catalyseur d'une situation qui avait été sur le point d'exploser mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'il ne l'avait pas aggravée.

-En quoi je serais intéressée de vous aider ? demanda Augusta

-Les Sang Pur ont perdu beaucoup de familles pendant les guerres contre Voldemort, rappela Narcissa. Les plus puissants des nôtres se sont exilés quand il s'en est pris à leurs héritiers. La famille Black a toujours été parmi les plus importantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aliène leur héritier et que son frère soit tué sous les ordres de Voldemort. D'après les rumeurs, après s'être enfui de prison, Sirius Black serait mort l'été dernier.

-Que disent les gobelins ? demanda Augusta

-Ils veulent une preuve que le ministère l'a déclaré mort avant de faire leurs propres vérifications, déclara Narcissa.

-D'où votre souhait de savoir où le ministère a acquis la certitude que Sirius Black est mort, songea Augusta. En quoi ça me servirait de le savoir ?

Narcissa soupira. C'était dévoiler un atout considérable mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sortit de sa pochette un parchemin qu'elle tendit à la matriarche.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu, prévint Narcissa.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le document, Augusta pâlissait.

-D'où tenez-vous cela ? gronda Augusta

-Du bureau des héritages, annonça Narcissa.

-Un tel bureau n'existe pas, assura Augusta.

-C'est ce qu'on voudrait faire croire, répliqua Narcissa. Il se charge essentiellement de retrouver les héritiers potentiels et de leur faire revendiquer ce dont ils ont droit.

-C'est le travail des gobelins, nota Augusta.

-Mais les gobelins n'ont pas le droit de se servir sur lesdits héritages, déclara Narcissa.

-Une spoliation … comprit Augusta.

-Les services de ce bureau sont payants mais ne reposent sur aucune loi ni règlement, explicita Narcissa. Il peut faire quasiment ce qu'il veut.

-Soit, capitula Augusta. Ce que nous avons là est bien un testament, je me trompe ?

-Non, répondit Narcissa. Il contient même du sang de Sirius.

-Mais vous doutez de son authenticité, fit Augusta. Pourquoi ?

-A part les incohérences flagrantes ? railla Narcissa. Il a été trouvé uniquement dans ce fameux bureau. Pas à Gringotts et ni même dans les archives Sang Pur du Magenmagot, puisque Sirius pouvait transmettre son titre et son siège.

Augusta jeta un œil neuf sur le parchemin. Rien que ces éléments pouvaient faire douter de son authenticité. Mais ce qui la révoltait, c'était le contenu.

Que son filleul Harry Potter hérite de tout n'était pas incohérent. Mais sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore ? Sirius n'avait pas pu renier autant ses origines Sang Pur, non ?

-Est-ce qu'au moins, le jeune Potter peut prétendre à l'héritage du clan Black ? demanda Augusta

-Oui, confirma Narcissa. Dorea Potter, l'arrière-arrière-grand-mère du jeune Potter, est née Black. C'est suffisant pour hériter.

-Pensez-vous qu'en même temps qu'il ait tourné le dos aux Black, il aurait renié son éducation ? demanda Augusta

-Non, assura Narcissa. Ce qu'il reprochait essentiellement à ses parents, c'était de croire à l'idéologie de Voldemort. Ça et la façon dont ils traitaient Regulus. Mais ce n'est plus le sujet.

-Effectivement, concéda Augusta. Est-ce que les gobelins sont au courant de ceci ?

-Qui sait ce qu'ils savent, renifla Narcissa. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Je souhaite vraiment savoir sur quoi le ministère se base pour pouvoir activer ce testament.

Augusta réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision.

-Très bien, fit Augusta. J'accepte de me renseigner. Je vous contacterai si je trouve quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, souffla Narcissa.

-Je vous conseille d'y aller maintenant, prévint Augusta. Si vous pensez être surveillée …

-Il ne faut pas que je pousse ma chance trop loin, sourit faiblement Narcissa.

Elles se séparèrent rapidement après des salutations d'usage et la blonde se félicita de ne pas avoir dévoilé sa dernière carte.

Elle savait que Sirius était encore vivant.


	15. Un autre monde, une autre vie

**_Un autre monde, une autre vie_**

Nolan avait l'habitude de parcourir son domaine chaque matin. Il avait commencé cela quand Shanleigh, sa sœur adorée, avait disparu. Trois cents lunes que les habitants de ses terres le voyaient, ce qui avait été étrange pour eux au début. Mais depuis le temps, ils s'y étaient fait et le saluaient quand il passait.

Après sa course, les domestiques lui faisaient couler un bain, l'un des seuls luxes qu'il se permettait, avant de se plonger dans les affaires du domaine. Il prenait un rapide repas pour seule pause avant de s'arrêter pour la journée et aller dormir.

Et ce depuis presque trois cents lunes.

Mais depuis deux lunes, Nolan était moins assidu.

Depuis qu'il avait pris contact avec son neveu.

Il avait été surpris quand trois lunes plus tôt, son sang s'était agité, comme quand un membre de sa famille s'éveillait à leur véritable nature. Il était tombé des nues quand la grotte de la famille lui avait indiqué la mort de sa Shanleigh mais également l'éveil de son fils.

A ce rythme, il allait perdre ses cheveux avant l'heure !

Harry était un gamin assez chouette, il l'avouait. Pourtant, après avoir examiné sa magie, Nolan était certain qu'il n'était pas l'objet d'une malédiction de malchance parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, on aurait pu le croire !

-Monseigneur, s'inclina un domestique. Votre invité est arrivé.

Nolan fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pourtant aucun rendez-vous de prévu aujourd'hui.

-Bien, merci, souffla Nolan en se levant.

Il se rendit dans le salon d'apparat et dès qu'il aperçut qui l'attendait, toute émotion quitta son visage et le reste de son corps.

-Sénateur Xosa, salua Nolan. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure.

Nolan retint un rictus sarcastique. Sa demeure était bien plus luxueuse que celles des membres du conseil. C'était toujours un plaisir de le leur rappeler.

-Seigneur Nolan, salua Xosa, raide.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, invita Nolan. Vous ne m'avez pas fait part de votre visite.

Nolan adorait embêter les membres du conseil tout comme pointer leur manquement à la bienséance.

-Ce n'est pas une visite officielle, grogna Xosa. J'ai appris que vous vous étiez rendu au Domaine Incandescent.

Nolan ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Est-ce un crime ? fit Nolan légèrement

-On dit que les terres sont hantées, souffla Xosa.

-Disons que le propriétaire des lieux aime sa tranquillité, fit Nolan.

-Peut-être, fit Xosa. Qu'êtes-vous allé y faire ?

-Est-ce vous ou le conseil qui le demande ? taquina Nolan

-Le conseil serait intéressé de savoir, avoua Xosa après quelques instants.

Nolan retint un sourire satisfait. Quand il était allé demander conseil au propriétaire du Domaine Incandescent, il savait que ça se répandrait très vite. De toute façon, si on le titillait, il avait déjà construit sa riposte qui allait être … sanglante.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Nolan

Xosa fut indigné.

-Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi ! s'exclama Xosa

-Dites-le clairement alors, sourit Nolan.

Le membre du Conseil était visiblement agacé mais il ne pouvait pas lutter.

-Vous êtes Nolan RoseSang, déclara Xosa. Vous êtes aimé du peuple sans faire partie du conseil. Il serait prêt à vous suivre sans sourciller. Parce que vous êtes le descendant de Herri RoseSang, l'un des plus grands guerriers de notre peuple et le seul qui aurait pu prétendre à en prendre la tête.

C'était essentiellement pour cette raison que Nolan était si étroitement surveillé. Sa famille, et par extension lui, avait tellement d'emprise sur leur peuple qu'il pourrait littéralement en un claquement de doigts faire déposer le conseil. Mais les RoseSang évitaient de se mêler de politique. En revanche, quand quelque chose leur déplaisait, ils le faisaient savoir. De manière assez impressionnante, il fallait l'avouer.

-C'est d'ordre privé, répondit Nolan.

_Insistera, n'insistera pas ?_ se demanda Nolan

Car la curiosité du conseil était sans limite, surtout quand on menaçait leur pouvoir. Et il craignait particulièrement les RoseSang.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, quel est le problème ? osa Xosa. Nous pourrions vous aider.

_Osera_, conclut Nolan.

Ce qui voulait dire que le conseil s'apprêtait à prendre des décisions qui soulèveraient les foules. Un rictus machiavélique ourla délicatement ses lèvres, faisant ouvertement trembler Xosa.

-C'est privé, trancha Nolan. Et que je n'apprenne pas que vos chiens se sont amusés à fouiller les poubelles.

Ce n'était pas une menace, c'était une promesse de tortures et Xosa ne se leurrait pas. Si Nolan voyait les pointes des oreilles des espions du conseil, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

-Je les préviendrai, assura Xosa en déglutissant péniblement.

-Très aimable de votre part, sourit Nolan. Je ne vous raccompagne pas.

Xosa comprit aisément qu'il venait de se faire congédier. Il salua donc son hôte et partit ventre à terre. Ce dernier le regarda quitter les lieux à travers la fenêtre.

-Ils préparent quelque chose, fit une voix.

-Je sais, Celeb, souffla Nolan.

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta à ses côtés.

-Tu veux que j'enquête ? proposa Celeb

-S'il te plait, pria Nolan. Fin est occupé et un tantinet … furieux.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Celeb

-Tu le sauras avant tout le monde, promit Nolan. Je dois malheureusement garder le silence jusqu'à ce que la situation soit plus sûre.

-Comme tu veux, haussa des épaules Celeb. Dis-toi que je te rappellerai cette promesse !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, rit Nolan.

§§§§§

La silhouette se faufila dans les ombres, ne tenant pas à se faire attraper.

-Pst ! Par ici !

La silhouette grimpa rapidement pour entrer dans la pièce. Quand il fut sûr qu'on ne pourrait pas le voir, il ôta sa capuche.

-Fin ! s'exclama la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Tu avais pourtant promis de passer souvent !

-Je sais, Melia, sourit Fin. Mais je suis sur une affaire délicate et je ne tiens pas à tout foirer.

Tous les deux étaient jumeaux mais très vite, Fin avait décidé de quitter la maison de leurs parents. Rien à voir avec le fait que leur beau-père ne supportait pas qu'un gamin puisse lui coller une rouste s'il faisait mine de dépasser la ligne blanche. Fin avait conclu un marché avec lui : s'il ne touchait ni à sa mère ni à sa sœur, il débarrasserait le plancher. Il avait accepté et n'avait failli à sa parole qu'une seule fois. Depuis, il ne pouvait plus lever la main sur quiconque.

Difficile quand on n'avait plus de bras, non ?

Pendant plusieurs lunes, Fin avait parcouru le monde pour devenir quelqu'un. Il était doué pour se battre mais n'avait jamais aspiré à en faire son métier. Pour autant, il se maintenait en forme, surtout pour dissuader les renégats qui dépouillaient les voyageurs sans aucun état d'âme. Il avait eu son compte de dos tournés, de portes claquées, de personnes qui lui crachaient dessus, de d'autres qui l'avaient utilisé.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui tende la main sans arrière-pensées.

Nolan RoseSang était un marginal parmi les siens. Personne n'avait oublié l'hécatombe qu'avait subie sa famille ces dernières lunes. D'abord absolument tous ses ancêtres étaient morts à différents moments dans des accidents tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, puis il avait vu ensuite toute sa famille proche être décimée durant toute son enfance. Le coup de grâce avait été donné lorsque ses parents avaient été massacrés sous ses yeux alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Beaucoup avaient cru qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup et se suiciderait mais il s'était relevé et avait fièrement représenté sa famille malgré les embûches semées sur son chemin. Les épreuves de la vie l'avaient toutefois poussé à ne pas se montrer plus que de raison et il n'apparaissait que lors des grandes célébrations. Plusieurs s'étaient donné pour objectif de se faire épouser par le riche héritier mais ce dernier ne les regardait même pas.

La rencontre entre Fin et Nolan avait failli être tragique. Pour une fois, Fin n'avait pas pu se défaire d'une bande de brigands et il était sorti de la bagarre meurtri et dépouillé de la majorité de ses biens mais heureusement, il avait pu préserver les plus précieux. Soumis aux caprices d'une météo glaciale, ses effets chauds volés, il avait erré des jours durant pour essayer de se soigner et de protéger du froid. Il avait trouvé un talus où il allait mourir et se désolait de ne pas pouvoir dire une dernière fois au revoir à sa sœur lorsque Nolan l'avait trouvé. D'après ce que ce dernier lui avait raconté – Fin était à moitié délirant et ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose de cette période – il s'était battu pendant des heures avant de s'écrouler, quasiment mort de fatigue. Nolan l'avait patiemment soigné, l'avait retenu quand il convulsait, enfin bref, était resté auprès de lui. Quand il était sorti de son état, Nolan ne l'avait pas pressé. Il avait attendu qu'il se rétablisse complètement avant de lui proposer de travailler pour lui. Fin avait ainsi commencé par travailler dans les écuries puis avait fait le tour du domaine pour aider çà et là jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à assister l'intendant du domaine des RoseSang, voilà trente lunes. Quand sa place avait été assurée, il était retourné auprès de sa famille. Son beau-père avait fait demi-tour quand il l'avait vu sur le pas de sa porte et n'était pas sorti de son trou. Sa mère et sa sœur avaient été heureuses de le revoir et il leur avait promis de leur rendre souvent visite. D'ailleurs, Nolan le virait de son domaine toutes les lunes et demi environ pour qu'il aille les voir. Sa paie servait essentiellement à payer les études de sa sœur qui voulait être architecte.

Fin avait tout pour être heureux … mais pas sa sœur.

Melia était très jolie et comme lui, avait atteint le seuil des cent vingt lunes, l'âge auquel chaque jeune pouvait légalement se marier. Sa sœur était très courtisée mais personne ne l'intéressait. Malheureusement pour elle, le frère aîné de leur beau-père, qui était le chef de leur famille, tenait à faire sa réputation en obtenant un mariage avantageux voire plusieurs pour les membres de la famille, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non. Melia avait tenté plusieurs fois de s'enfuir mais elle était toujours rattrapée au point où leur oncle l'avait fait enfermer dans une chambre au grenier de sa propre maison pendant qu'il négociait des contrats plus juteux les uns que les autres. Fin réussissait à s'y faufiler là-haut plusieurs fois depuis cinq lunes et il cherchait une solution pour délivrer sa sœur.

-Tu penses que RoseSang pourrait nous aider ? fit Melia

-Cela ne le concerne pas, trancha Fin.

-Mais Fin ! protesta Melia

-Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! gronda Fin

Melia se tut. Fin pouvait être aussi têtu qu'elle. Elle préféra passer les prochains instants à profiter de son frère.

Deux heures plus tard, Fin s'éclipsa.

Sans voir que son départ avait été observé.

La silhouette apparut quelques instants plus tard dans un salon chaleureux.

-La situation empire, j'imagine, fit l'hôte.

-Comment Fin peut être apparenté à des êtres aussi … obtus ?! cracha Celeb

-Dis-toi qu'il a pris le meilleur d'eux, sourit Nolan. Ne serait-ce que pour nous avoir empêchés de le suivre pendant tout ce temps.

-Tu peux le dire, sourit Celeb. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais tes basses besognes ?

-Parce tu es plus discret que moi, ricana Nolan. Bref, dis-moi ce que tu as appris.

-Melia Solna va être vendue au plus offrant, révéla Celeb.

-Tu es bien pessimiste, constata Nolan.

-Si tu veux les termes politiquement corrects, elle va être mariée de force, corrigea ironiquement Celeb.

-Ah, à ce point ? grimaça Nolan

-Tu as déjà vu la sœur de Fin ? fit Celeb

-Si elle est comme Fin, elle doit être magnifique, imagina Nolan.

-Tu n'es pas loin du compte, confirma Celeb. Et visiblement, son oncle l'a noté s'il s'acharne à ce point à la présenter comme du bétail.

-Chef de famille vénal ? demanda Nolan

-Il faudrait que je creuse mais ça en a tout l'air, haussa des épaules Celeb.

-J'avais dans l'idée de l'intégrer au clan, proposa Nolan.

-A part si tu veux l'épouser, je te le déconseille, fit Celeb.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna Nolan. Fin m'est très précieux et il est hors de question que je le perde parce que je n'ai pas su protéger sa sœur.

-Je me suis toujours demandé si tu n'étais pas attiré par lui, sourit Celeb.

-Je ne nie pas qu'il soit agréable à regarder mais je n'aspire pas à vouloir plus avec lui, avoua Nolan. Ni avec lui, ni avec sa sœur, je tiens à le préciser.

Celeb posa ses mains sur les joues de Nolan avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux, sourit Nolan.

-Nous nous faisons du bien ensemble en attendant de trouver nos moitiés, rappela Celeb. Nous nous connaissons trop bien et nous nous ressemblons bien trop pour envisager l'avenir ensemble. Meilleurs amis avec des avantages me convient parfaitement.

-Même, fit Nolan. Tu n'es pas spécialement heureux quand quelqu'un fait mine de s'intéresser à moi … ou l'inverse.

-Idiot, sourit tendrement Celeb.

Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un grand canapé.

-Si nous revenions à la fratrie Solna ? proposa Nolan

-Si tu veux, fit Celeb. Melia est enfermée chez son oncle en attendant d'être mariée.

-Fin n'a pas essayé de l'en sortir ? s'étonna Nolan

-Ce n'est pas clair, avoua Celeb. On connait tous les deux ses capacités mais il ne veut pas les utiliser. Pourquoi ? C'est une question qui doit valoir son pesant d'or.

-Autre chose d'utile ? demanda Nolan

-Nous n'aurons pas d'aide de la part de leurs parents, révéla Celeb. Leur père est très heureux du mariage à venir et la mère n'a pas l'air d'avoir son mot à dire.

-Une soumise ? s'étonna Nolan. A notre époque ?

-C'est plus courant qu'on ne pourrait le croire, assura Celeb. Enfin, elle n'est pas totalement soumise à son mari mais je pense qu'elle est soumise à du chantage affectif.

-Ce qui serait plus cohérent, songea Nolan. Tu creuses ou je dois cuisiner Fin ?

-Je serais curieux de voir ça, sourit Celeb.

-Merci du soutien, grinça Nolan.

-Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime, rit Celeb.

Ils continuèrent de se taquiner tout en réfléchissant au problème posé par Melia et Fin Solna.

§§§§§

-Le sénateur Eutar vous attend dans le salon de réception, s'inclina le majordome.

Ric Agni sourit. Il avait attendu moins de trois jours avant que le chef du conseil en personne ne vienne au Domaine Incandescent. Nolan RoseSang avait du potentiel.

-Je vais aller le voir, fit Ric. Après avoir terminé de gérer mes affaires.

Le majordome esquissa un sourire.

-Dois-je le prévenir que vous arriverez plus tard ? demanda par acquis de conscience le majordome

-Oh, il s'en rendra compte tout seul, fit Ric.

-J'imagine que je dois également oublier sa collation, pronostiqua le majordome.

-Vous pensez juste, sourit Ric. Je vous préviendrai quand j'irais le voir.

-Bien, monseigneur, s'inclina le majordome avant de se retirer.

Ric se replongea dans ses papiers. Le sénateur était arrivé voilà deux heures et il avait ordonné à son personnel de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il le décide. S'il faisait cela, c'était surtout pour rappeler à l'intrus qu'on ne se présentait pas chez les gens sans avoir prévenu. Après l'avoir fait greloter sous un vent furieux, Ric avait accepté de le laisser entrer mais pour autant, il n'allait pas se précipiter à son chevet. Eutar lui était particulièrement antipathique et il ne comptait pas le satisfaire.

Il attendit encore une bonne heure avant de faire appel à son majordome pour l'introduire auprès de son « invité ».

-Le seigneur du Domaine Incandescent, Ric Agni, annonça le majordome en ouvrant la porte du salon de réception.

Ce dernier fila alors que son maître entrait dans la pièce.

-J'ai failli attendre ! gronda Eutar

-Encore heureux, puisque vous vous êtes invité chez moi, rétorqua Ric avec un rictus malfaisant.

Eutar se recula, foudroyé. Visiblement, il s'était oublié. Son comportement pouvait passer chez la plupart des gens mais pas chez les aristocrates de leur peuple et encore moins chez un Agni.

Suivant le fil de ses pensées, Ric s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Pris en défaut, Eutar se reprit et prit place à son tour.

-Je … fit Eutar.

-De mieux en mieux, coupa Ric. Auriez-vous oublié toute bienséance en accédant à ce siège que vous convoitiez tant ?

-Je ne vous permets pas ! rugit Eutar

-Vous oubliez votre place ! claqua Ric

Eutar dut se taire. Une chose que le peuple oubliait régulièrement était que si le conseil existait, c'était uniquement parce que les aristocrates l'autorisaient. Si leur rassemblement, l'Aéropage, se réunissait pour statuer sur le conseil de leur peuple, alors ce dernier aurait du souci à se faire, et Eutar le premier.

-Pardonnez-moi, mes pensées ont dépassé mes paroles, s'inclina Eutar en serrant les dents.

-Beaucoup mieux, commenta Ric. Repartons sur de bonnes bases. Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez, Eutar ?

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour le corriger sur son titre mais son interlocuteur le coupa en agitant le doigt.

-Tut, tut, tut, fit Ric. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir me reprendre ?

Eutar prit le temps de réfléchir et concéda qu'il ne serait pas dans son intérêt de s'aliéner le seigneur du Domaine Incandescent.

Enfin, encore plus qu'avant.

-Bon garçon, railla Ric.

Eutar fit son possible pour ne pas réagir.

-Reprenons, fit Ric. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Eutar ?

Le sénateur mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Le conseil a eu vent de la visite de Nolan RoseSang sur votre domaine, fit Eutar. Nous espérons qu'il ne vous a pas importuné.

-RoseSang est un garçon admirable, sourit Ric. Il voulait simplement profiter de mon expérience. Si les autres jeunes pouvaient faire la même chose …

Eutar retint de justesse sa grimace, ce qui fit sourire Ric. Ce dernier savait parfaitement que le conseil déconseillait totalement – pour ne pas dire qu'ils interdisaient purement et simplement – le peuple de se rendre sur le Domaine Incandescent. S'il y avait pire qu'un RoseSang, c'était bien Ric Agni.

-Votre expérience ? poussa Eutar

-Méfiez-vous, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes à la pêche aux informations, sourit Ric.

Eutar retint une nouvelle fois sa grimace de contrariété. Autant au sein du conseil il pouvait mener sa barque sans soucis, avec Agni il pouvait oublier. C'était comme s'il baissait toutes ses barrières en sa présence …

-Vous m'avez ensorcelé ! s'écria Eutar en bondissant de son siège

-Voilà donc, maintenant vous m'insultez, railla Ric. Dois-je considérer cela comme une défiance du conseil ou une déclaration de guerre ? A moins que vous ne fassiez cela qu'en votre nom propre ?

Eutar trembla. Il fallait être fou pour provoquer Ric Agni car il était certain que personne ne s'opposerait à lui. Quant à sa famille … elle le renierait voire l'offrirait en cadeau à Agni pour calmer son courroux.

-Non … souffla Eutar.

-C'est ce que je pensais, c'était simplement un défaut de mon ouïe, sourit Ric. J'imagine que les affaires du conseil n'attendent pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Xino vous raccompagnera.

Avec grâce, Ric quitta son siège et sortit de la pièce. Il se rendit dans son bureau où depuis la fenêtre, il observa Eutar partir furieux de sa propriété.

Nolan RoseSang et lui savaient parfaitement que leurs faits et gestes étaient scrutés à la loupe. Outre l'importance et l'influence de leurs familles respectives, les RoseSang et les Agni avaient fourni de très grands guerriers qu'il n'avait jamais été bon d'énerver. Ric était toutefois certain que l'exécution des RoseSang – à ce rythme, on ne pouvait tout de même pas parler d'accidents fortuits – avait été commanditée par plusieurs membres du conseil, à commencer par Eutar. En effet, le domaine des RoseSang – qui couvrait une partie non négligeable de leurs terres – était un modèle auquel beaucoup rêverait de faire partie et surtout, une puissance à laquelle il serait fou de tourner le dos.

Lui-même avait essuyé son lot de tentatives de meurtres mais le Domaine Incandescent n'était pas sien depuis peu donc il avait parfaitement su les contrer. Il n'était pas dit qu'il allait courber l'échine devant le conseil. Tout comme Eutar, il semblait oublier qu'il était à l'origine de leur création et d'une grande partie de son pouvoir sur leur peuple.

-Milena ! appela doucement Ric

-Monseigneur, répondit une vieille femme.

-J'imagine que Xino t'a dit que le conseil prenait ses aises, sourit Ric.

-En effet, répondit Milena. Il semble oublier que sans vous, il ne serait rien.

-Dois-je te demander qui semble digne de confiance parmi eux et leur opposé ? demanda Ric

-Je vais finir par me sentir vexée, sourit Milena en sortant de sa poche un épais dossier. Voici une enquête minutieuse sur chaque membre du conseil.

-Tu es une perle, Milena ! sourit Ric

-Je vous connais depuis des années, rappela Milena en lui tendant une liste.

-Les noms des traitres au sein de mon domaine ? comprit Ric

-Le ménage n'a pas été fait depuis longtemps, critiqua Milena.

Ric sourit. Quand le sang des traitres à la solde du conseil ou encore de ses ennemis couvrait le sol à ses pieds, ça n'avait pas de prix. Comme le disait Milena, il faisait le ménage environ toutes les sept cents lunes d'obsidienne environ. Cela faisait si longtemps ?

-J'ai une nouvelle méthode en tête, sourit machiavéliquement Ric. Encore merci.

-C'est un plaisir, monseigneur, s'inclina Milena en se retirant.

Ric reprit place derrière son bureau et prit une feuille de papier vierge et un stylo. Les informations que lui avait apportées Nolan lui étaient très précieuses et il comptait bien les utiliser à bon escient. Cet enfant qui se transformait bien trop vite était un joyau brut qu'il serait fou de tenter de manipuler. Cependant, un coup de polissage pourrait faire beaucoup de dégâts à ses ennemis … Quelques lunes en vacances lui feraient le plus grand bien. En plus, avec ce qu'il avait entendu du monde des humains, que ce soit du côté des humains sans pouvoirs ou des êtres magiques, la situation était potentiellement chaotique ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Ça passerait le temps jusqu'à ce que le conseil ne se décide à attaquer … et qu'il les écrase dans leurs excréments. A ce rythme, il avait l'impression qu'il allait diriger leur peuple à court terme mais s'il avait refusé quand on le lui avait proposé, ce n'était pas pour le faire maintenant. Non, leur peuple avait besoin de reprendre du poil de la bête et le conseil d'apprendre à ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers.

-Xino ! appela Ric

-Monseigneur, répondit le majordome.

-J'aimerai que tu fasses porter ces plis aux différents intendants du domaine, sourit Ric. Les cours d'autodéfense me semblent un peu mollassons.

-Ne craignez-vous pas que les espions de vos ennemis ne s'affolent ? demanda Xino avec un rictus malfaisant

-Ils s'affolent dès que je fais un pet de travers, renifla Ric. De toute façon, je donne à ces cours un coup de fouet assez régulièrement, non ?

-Certes, concéda Xino.

-Mets-toi en relation avec Milena pour approcher les professeurs et établir une liste de ceux qui pourraient me servir de façon plus … concrète, déclara Ric.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous souhaitez lever une armée ? fit Xino en haussant un sourcil circonspect

-Tout de suite les grands mots ! ricana Ric. Ose me dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'est en train de faire le conseil.

-Je ne puis le contredire, se désola faussement Xino.

-Bien, fit Ric. Cette affaire doit être menée avec la plus grande diligence.

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, s'inclina Xino en quittant la pièce.

Alors que son majordome s'acquittait de sa tâche, Ric songea que le fameux protégé de Nolan RoseSang allait adorer se faire la main sur ses nouvelles capacités en participant à une gentille petite bagarre contre le conseil pour leur chiper l'un de leurs plus grands secrets. Un secret qu'il gardait depuis un nombre conséquent de lunes et la principale raison pour laquelle il ne mettait pas son nez dans la politique.

Son descendant ne lui refuserait pas ce petit coup de main, non ?


	16. Se mêler de ce qui regarde que le concer

**_Se mêler de ce qui regarde que le concerné_**

Neville se retenait de brûler la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Depuis qu'il avait été présenté comme héritier Longbottom, il ne comptait plus le nombre de missives des pique-assiettes qui avaient l'habitude de graviter autour de la famille. « Ton père aurait fait ceci, il aurait fait cela … » était les principaux arguments pour le faire plier. Malheureusement pour eux, son nom était Neville Franck Longbottom et il était son propre maître, n'en déplaise à Dumbledore ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait tenté sa chance en apprenant, Merlin savait comment, qu'il était sur la sellette.

_Flash-Back_

_-Monsieur Longbottom, un instant je vous prie, interpella une voix. _

_L'élève jura dans sa barbe avant de plaquer un sourire de circonstance sur son visage. Luna, qui s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, ne cacha son hilarité tout en se dissimulant. _

_-Professeur Dumbledore, salua Neville. _

_-Faisons quelques pas, voulez-vous ? proposa Albus _

_-Avec plaisir, répondit Neville. _

_Ils avancèrent donc. _

_-Est-ce que votre scolarité se passe bien ? demanda Albus. Certes, j'ai accès à vos résultats, somme toute satisfaisants, mais cela ne remplace pas une discussion de vive voix. _

_-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, déclara Neville. _

_Il était hors de question de se confier à ce sorcier si douteux ! S'il était proche de son père – qui tenait plus de la vache à lait que d'un quelconque allié – il n'était que son directeur d'école, même pas un proche de sa famille. _

_-Pourtant, j'ai entendu parler d'une altercation avec le jeune Nott, insista Albus. _

_Neville eut un geste d'humeur. Bien sûr, ses « espions » avaient dû lui rapporter l'une des seules fois où il se disputait avec l'un de ses amis Serpentards. Daphnée, Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Théo et lui échangeaient beaucoup par rapport aux affaires de leur clan, en tant qu'héritiers de leurs familles respectives. Ils avaient même quelques projets en commun mais sur l'un d'entre eux, les points de vue de Neville et de Théo s'étaient heurtés. Comme ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord à travers leurs lettres, ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous. Chacun ayant son caractère, ils avaient fini par se crier dessus et ça n'avait pas dû échapper aux Serpentards qui seraient passés devant la salle qu'ils occupaient à ce moment-là. Pièce qui, comme d'habitude, était agrémentée de sorts assurant la confidentialité de leur entretien et appartenant aux secrets de leurs familles respectives, ce qui voulait dire que des élèves lambda n'auraient jamais réussi à les briser. _

_-Nous avons résolu notre désaccord, déclara Neville._

_-Sur quoi portait-il ? demanda Albus_

_-Des querelles d'étudiants, fit Neville. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord que nous ne serons pas d'accord sur ce point. L'histoire est close. _

_Le jeune homme sentit que le vieux sorcier se retenait d'insister. S'il le faisait, ce serait à l'encontre de toute bienséance. _

_-Très bien, fit Albus. J'ai appris que vous commenciez à reprendre les affaires de votre famille, comme il en est de coutume ?_

_Neville ne fronça pas des sourcils mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Quand les héritiers Sang Pur s'investissaient dans les affaires de leur famille, ils ne l'annonçaient pas au monde entier. En effet, leurs prédécesseurs avaient eu beaucoup trop de problèmes – notamment des pièges élaborés qui avaient pour but de ruiner la famille, au mieux – donc depuis, tout était gardé secret jusqu'à ce que l'héritier ait entériné sa place. Que Dumbledore soit au courant devait être impossible, sauf si l'un des membres de la famille Longbottom était allé baver dans ses robes, ce qui devait être théoriquement hors de question, puisque le clan ne le suivait pas. Mais quand on savait qu'Alice et Franck se saignaient aux quatre veines pour satisfaire ses caprices, ce n'était pas improbable. _

_-Ma grand-mère m'a seulement soumis quelques cas concrets, corrigea faussement Neville. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir décisionnel sur quoi que ce soit. _

_Dans les faits, les héritiers Sang Pur les plus riches étaient capables de reprendre la tête de leur famille au pied levé dès qu'ils entraient à Poudlard et commençaient à reprendre petit à petit une partie des affaires de leur famille à partir de leurs quinze ans. Mais Neville n'allait pas corriger ses impressions fausses. D'ailleurs, si on se fiait aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur Augusta Longbottom, ce qu'il venait de dire était plus que plausible. _

_-Connaissant votre grand-mère, pourtant … insista Albus._

_Justement, songea Neville, il ne la connaissait pas, ni de près, ni de loin. Ses oncles et tantes, ainsi que ses cousines et ses cousins – majoritairement du côté de son grand-père paternel, puisqu'il avait pris le nom de sa femme à leur mariage, en vertu de la primauté de la famille Longbottom, et que les frères aînés d'Augusta avaient été tués pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald – imaginaient sans peine qu'Augusta était aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer et qu'elle ne lâcherait les rênes du clan Longbottom que sur son lit de mort, et encore. Une seule personne aurait pu le renseigner sur les traditions de sa famille et il était actuellement aussi utile qu'un légume, gracieuseté en partie de la magie familiale. _

_Il faudrait qu'il vérifie ce que devenaient ses parents, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment. _

_-Grand-mère estime que je devrais me concentrer sur mes études avant de songer à autre chose, assura fermement Neville. Je ne suis pas là pour remettre en question les décisions de mon chef de famille. _

_-Ne trouvez-vous pas cela injuste ? demanda Albus_

_-Injuste ? s'étonna Neville. En quoi ?_

_-Vous êtes presque un adulte, susurra presque Albus. Visiblement, elle vous considère encore comme un enfant … _

_Neville n'avait pas l'intention de mordre à l'hameçon. Pour le sorcier lambda, les héritiers Sang Pur avaient les dents qui rayaient le plancher et étaient pressés de dilapider l'argent dont ils avaient outrageusement hérité en se tournant les pouces. Dumbledore en avait eu l'exemple flagrant avec Franck qui n'avait pas demandé plus de précisions sur l'argent qu'il donnait à profusion à son « mentor » et encore moins pourquoi il en demandait toujours plus sans se soucier s'il pouvait le faire. _

_-Je sais ce qui me reste à faire pour faire mes preuves, sourit mystérieusement Neville. Veuillez m'excuser, professeur, mais je suis attendu. _

_-Bien sûr, je m'en voudrais d'entraver votre apprentissage … ou de rejoindre votre petite-amie, répondit Albus. Bonne journée, monsieur Longbottom. _

_-A vous aussi, professeur, répondit Neville. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Neville était loin d'être stupide et avait bien compris que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Luna avait attiré l'attention du directeur et que tôt ou tard, quelque chose lui arriverait. Dès qu'il l'avait rejoint, il l'avait prévenu et elle avait calmement admis qu'elle s'en doutait.

Mais cela ne réglait pas son envie de rassembler dans une pièce toutes les personnes qui étaient en train de le harceler, de les y enfermer et d'y mettre le feu. Ou de tous les empoisonner avec une potion maison, plus dans son style et un formidable avertissement.

-Oserais-je croire que tu as toi aussi des idées de meurtres, mon cher Neville ? fit une voix sarcastique

Neville leva la tête en cachant sa surprise. Harry semblait s'efforcer à garder son calme depuis le bal de la Saint Valentin ce qui avait eu pour conséquence qu'il reste en retrait lorsqu'ils étaient en présence des autres élèves. Mais là … Harry semblait heureux et voulait le partager.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as l'habitude de me dire ? sourit Neville. Ah oui, on ne choisit pas sa famille.

-On ne peut que la subir, compléta Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Tu subis peut-être la tienne mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous, rappela Neville. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu as retrouvé l'appétit ?

-Un peu, avoua Harry. Faut juste que je ne me force pas.

Il ne prit qu'une petite portion et commença à la manger lentement. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu ignorer que leur conversation avait été observée par la plupart des élèves dans la Grande Salle et le regard du directeur leur brûlait la nuque.

Deux verres entrèrent dans leur champ de vision respectif. Les deux garçons louchèrent avant de poser leur regard sur les bras qui les tendaient.

-Un cocktail de vitamines, assura Hermione. Buvez, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

-Es-tu devenue nutritionniste en notre absence ? sourit Harry en acceptant le verre

-Ta santé est en dents de scie, rappela Hermione. Tôt ou tard, j'allais me pencher dessus, non ?

-Tu sais que je t'adore ? déclara Harry. Santé, Hermione !

Et le brun but son verre cul sec. Sachant que son ami savait quand une boisson était trafiquée, Neville fit confiance à ses deux amis et but avec précaution le contenu de son verre. Habitué depuis sa plus tendre enfance au jus de citrouille, le nectar de fruits le surprit agréablement.

-C'est bon, félicita Neville.

-Et surtout pas aussi sucré que le jus de citrouille, ajouta Harry. As-tu fini ?

En trois coups de fourchette, Neville termina son assiette.

-Oui, confirma le jeune homme.

Les trois amis quittèrent alors les lieux et se réfugièrent près de la forêt interdite, malgré le temps frais. Commençant plus tard, ils voulaient tous les trois profiter de ce moment pour discuter en paix.

-Dumbledore te tourne autour, constata Hermione.

-Je l'ai remarqué aussi, bougonna Neville. J'imagine qu'il pense que je vais reprendre la place de mon père dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione

-Mes parents étaient des aurors assez bons dans leur partie pour qu'on leur confie des affaires délicates qui concernaient des Sang Pur qu'on soupçonnait d'association avec Voldemort, expliqua Neville. Ils avaient donc assez d'informations pour être utiles à l'Ordre.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que tes parents ne se sont pas rendus dignes de ta famille ? intervint Harry

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? sursauta Hermione. Neville ne peut être que fier de ses parents qui étaient des héros !

-Neville ? ignora Harry

-Je ne pensais pas que ça se verrait, souffla Neville.

-Ça ne se voit pas, assura tranquillement Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette de son étui de bras et la tendit entre eux. Ce fut le signal pour les deux autres pour comprendre qu'ils allaient prêter serment et qu'ils allaient apprendre un nouveau secret de leur ami. Tous les trois renforcèrent donc les protections de leur refuge temporaire avant de coller ensemble la pointe de leurs baguettes. Mais avant même qu'ils ne prononcent un seul mot, une vague de magie les entoura.

-Mais … comment ? balbutia Hermione

-L'un d'entre nous est beaucoup plus proche de sa magie, à un tel point qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mot pour exprimer ses volontés, songea Neville. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi et encore moins toi, Hermione, à moins que tu nous aies caché un événement important dans ta vie. Ne reste plus que toi, Harry, et cela correspondrait à tes changements depuis la rentrée.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? s'étonna Harry

-Que tu es plus proche de ta magie ce qui a eu pour conséquence que notre serment s'est fait sans parole ? sourit Neville. Je ne dirais pas que c'est impossible mais les Sang Pur savent que ça existe. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que ce n'est pas arrivé …

-Peu importe, fit Harry. Nous étions sur tes parents …

-Nous étions en fait sur le fait que tu aies vu que je n'avais pas autant de respect que j'aurais dû en avoir envers mes parents, contra Neville.

-Très bien, fit Harry. Je peux déterminer l'humeur de quelqu'un en observant sa magie.

-Est-ce que ça va dans la continuité de ta capacité à sentir les potions dans les boissons ou encore sur les gens ? comprit Neville

-Je pense, hésita franchement Harry. Je n'en suis pas sûr à ce stade. Donc je ne peux rien dire de plus. A toi.

-Disons qu'ils ne se sont pas montrés dignes de la véritable famille Longbottom, sourit Neville. Qu'ils décident de se placer ouvertement du côté de la « Lumière » n'est pas un problème, encore moins qu'ils soutiennent publiquement Dumbledore malgré la neutralité de grand-mère. Mais qu'ils dévoilent des secrets de famille alors que grand-mère leur avait fortement interdit et qu'ils lui aient donné tout l'argent dont ils disposaient sans même s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment dans l'effort de guerre et non « pour le plus Grand Bien », non.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ? s'étonna Hermione

-Pas quand le plus grand Bien s'avère être les coffres personnels de Dumbledore, cracha Neville.

-Le directeur détournerait l'argent de ses fidèles ? s'étouffa Hermione

-Pas forcément de ses fidèles, corrigea Harry.

-Il a pioché dans tes coffres ?! gronda Neville

-Je croyais que tu n'en avais qu'un seul, fit Hermione.

Harry lui lança un regard blasé.

-En ayant un titre valable à la fois dans le monde sorcier comme moldu, un siège au Magenmagot et étant le dernier héritier de l'une des familles les plus anciennes et importantes du pays ? railla Harry. Voyons, Hermione, je te pensais plus intelligente que ça !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, renifla Hermione. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais accès à ton héritage avant ta majorité, c'est tout.

-En fait, il aurait dû en avoir connaissance dès ses onze ans, corrigea Neville. Mais j'imagine qu'il y a eu quelques irrégularités …

-Bien entendu, puisque tout le monde semble concerné par ma vie sans même me demander mon avis ou même me connaître, ricana Harry. Mais passons. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Dumbledore imagine que tu vas reprendre la place de ton père ?

-Une intuition, répondit Neville. Oh, et le fait qu'il me pousse à me révolter contre ma grand-mère pour que je prenne la tête de la famille.

-Cela n'a pas de rapport, fit Hermione.

-Pas vraiment, concéda Neville. Mais en étant « de bon conseil », si je suis ses suggestions, il pourrait croire que j'accèderai à toutes ses demandes.

-C'est tiré par les cheveux, fit Hermione.

Les deux garçons finirent par se ranger de son avis. Neville leur raconta alors la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le directeur.

-Tu as déjà répondu à la question comme quoi Dumbledore s'intéresserait à toi, fit Hermione. Mais Théo ?

-Ce n'est pas Théo en tant que personne qui l'intéresse mais le fait que je n'ai pas clairement tourné le dos aux Serpentards, déclara Neville. Les Gryffondors sont les gentils, les Serpentards les méchants, tu te souviens ? En traînant avec Harry, sur qui il a dirigé toutes les lumières, nous sommes également scrutés à la loupe. Et si nous ne rejetons pas ouvertement les Serpentards, alors les moutons du monde sorcier pourraient croire qu'ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça …

-Plus j'apprends les actes de cet homme, moins je comprends comment il a pu rester à sa place … grogna Hermione.

-Bienvenue dans le monde des incohérences, railla Harry.

§§§§§

-Que peut Dobby pour madame Tonks ? demanda l'elfe de maison

-Pourrais-tu me servir le déjeuner, je te prie ? demanda Andromeda

-Tout de suite, madame, s'inclina Dobby.

L'instant d'après, le repas arriva et la sorcière commença à manger sans grande conviction.

Depuis qu'elle avait fui sa maison attaquée par les mangemorts, elle avait trouvé refuge dans le manoir Black à Londres. Pourtant, d'après les rumeurs, celui-ci était normalement occupé par l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais quand Andromeda s'était interrogée sur ce point, Dobby avait eu un rictus malicieux et avait poursuivi son travail.

Ce dernier avait été d'une aide admirable depuis qu'elle était là. Quand il avait compris la situation, il avait récupéré le corps de son défunt mari, qui était en train de pourrir, et s'était arrangé pour qu'il ait une mort légale, tant au niveau moldu que sorcier. Andromeda n'avait eu qu'à sortir de la maison au moment de l'enterrement pour dire définitivement adieu à celui qui avait partagé sa vie avant de retourner se cacher. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait et avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison, elle avait vidé sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute sa maison de toutes ses possessions et de tous ses souvenirs.

Quand elle avait commencé à reprendre ses esprits et à commencer son deuil, elle avait craint d'importuner le nouveau lord Black, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité. Heureusement, Dobby – cet elfe était vraiment digne de la famille ! – avait contacté son maître pour signaler sa présence et il en était revenu avec une lettre de l'héritier Black qui assurait à la sorcière qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue dans le manoir d'hiver du clan Black et que ce dernier serait à sa disposition tout le temps qu'elle le désirait. Depuis, Andromeda attendait d'être introduite correctement.

Mais pour autant, elle ne se tournait pas les pouces. D'après les journaux qui arrivaient au manoir, l'attaque de sa maison était désormais publique ainsi que la mort de Ted. Les spéculations étaient nombreuses quant à sa localisation, d'autant plus que son cabinet juridique, spécialisé dans les affaires dites mixtes – Andromeda s'occupait du côté sorcier, Ted du côté moldu – continuait de fonctionner malgré l'absence de la propriétaire restante.

-Madame Tonks, l'Héritier Black, présenta Dobby.

Surprise, Andromeda se leva rapidement et s'inclina devant la silhouette.

-Héritier, fit Andromeda.

-Bonsoir, madame Tonks, fit la silhouette.

Tous les deux s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil et Dobby leur apporta du thé. La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de regarder son interlocuteur.

-J'imagine que vous devez vous demander si je suis bien ce que je prétends être, sourit la silhouette. Voici.

Avec grâce, il tendit sa main et elle nota la présence de la bague de l'héritier Black. Beaucoup de grands arts sorciers avaient été perdus au cours des siècles et seuls quelques témoignages subsistaient, notamment les bagues des grandes familles Sang Pur sorcières et celles de leurs héritiers. Rattachées directement à la magie familiale, elles ne pouvaient être copiées ou reproduites de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. De plus, elles étaient enchantées pour que seules les personnes qui y avaient droit puissent les porter et les manipuler. Donc, la personne qui se tenait face à Andromeda était bien l'héritier de la famille Black.

-Concernant mon identité exacte … poursuivi la silhouette. Je ne vous connais pas et vu comment a été traité mon prédécesseur, je préfère prendre mes précautions avant de vous faire confiance.

-Bien monseigneur, capitula Andromeda.

-Appelez-moi Shad, proposa la silhouette.

-Seigneur Shad ? hésita Andromeda

-Oui, confirma « Shad ».

L'aînée ne montra pas sa nervosité en prenant sa tasse.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous offert l'hospitalité ? attaqua Andromeda. Je ne suis plus un membre de la famille Black depuis des années, pourtant.

-Et pourtant, lorsque vous avez été en danger, vous sembliez être persuadée que vous trouverez refuge dans une maison Black, contra « Shad ». Chacun d'entre nous a ses raisons pour avoir agi à sa façon, madame Tonks. Vous d'abord car c'est votre venue qui a déclenché cette situation.

Andromeda jeta un long regard las à travers la fenêtre avant de répondre.

-Malgré mon reniement, la magie des Black a toujours été présente en moi, déclara Andromeda. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai pu transmettre à ma fille son don de métamorphomage, aptitude reconnue des Black qui n'avait plus fait son apparition depuis près de deux siècles.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que ce don provient de la famille Black et non de la Magie ? s'étonna « Shad ». Vous le dites vous-même, vous avez été reniée !

-Moi-même je ne me l'explique pas, assura Andromeda. Mais c'est le cas.

-Disons que je vous croie, déclara « Shad ». Comment avez-vous pu trouver ces lieux ?

-C'est la Magie qui m'a guidé, avoua Andromeda.

-Ce n'est pas une chose à déclarer à la légère, rappela « Shad ».

-Je m'en remets à la Magie, s'inclina Andromeda.

Il s'agissait là d'une sorte de serment magique. Peu de choses pouvaient se réclamer du fait de la Magie et on ne pouvait les remettre en cause. La phrase rituelle n'était là que pour punir ceux qui impliquaient la Magie dans leurs mensonges. Dans ce cas, ils mourraient dans la minute, consumés par leur magie.

-Il ne peut en être autrement, sourit « Shad ». Mais vous êtes une reniée, la magie familiale n'est plus aussi impérative que lorsque vous étiez encore une Black. Vous auriez pu vous réfugier dans d'autres endroits, comme le ministère chez les aurors ou que sais-je encore … Pourquoi ici ?

-Bien que ma fille y travaille, je n'ai plus jamais eu confiance dans le ministère depuis que mon cousin Sirius, l'ancien héritier Black, a été emprisonné sans procès à vie à Azkaban, gronda Andromeda. Certes, il s'en est enfui il y a quelques années et les rumeurs courent qu'il est maintenant mort mais le mal est fait, sous prétexte qu'il est un Black et l'ami des Potter depuis des années, il aurait pu leur tourner le dos en un claquement de doigts. Nous ne sommes pas connus pour retourner notre veste. Nous avons toujours été loyaux à nos convictions, seigneur Shad.

« Shad » ne pouvait qu'en convenir. D'après les échos, Andromeda avait tenu tête à sa famille pour épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait et Sirius s'est dressé contre sa propre famille pour garder ses liens avec les Potter. On pouvait même ajouter Bellatrix Lestrange qui servait la cause de Voldemort avec ferveur. Oh non, les Black n'étaient pas adeptes de la trahison.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda « Shad ». Je vous ai permis de rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ne décidiez de partir mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y autre chose.

Andromeda soupira lourdement, ce qui était contraire à l'étiquette Sang Pur.

-La magie familiale me murmure que je peux vous faire confiance, déclara Andromeda. Alors je vais le faire.

Elle sortit de sa poche un dossier qu'elle déposa sur la table. Mais « Shad » ne fit pas mine de le prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda « Shad »

-Il s'agit des éléments d'une enquête moldue, répondit Andromeda. Parce que notre cabinet d'avocats travaille dans le monde moldu, il arrive … arrivait que mon époux fasse appel à des détectives privés pour avoir plus d'éléments sur une affaire. Celle-ci nous a été donnée par un cracmol qui voulait porter plainte contre son employeur moldu. Il s'avère que celui-ci a fait ressortir un nom qui ne nous était pas tout à fait inconnu.

-Lequel ? demanda « Shad »

-Harry Potter, annonça Andromeda.

-Quel est le lien entre eux ? fit « Shad »

-La plainte concerne son oncle, répondit Andromeda.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda « Shad »

-Les conditions de vie d'Harry Potter sont loin, mais alors très loin de ce qui circule dans le monde sorcier, soupira Andromeda. De plus, un autre nom loin d'être inconnu apparaît régulièrement dans le dossier. Celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Intéressant … lâcha « Shad ». Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Andromeda. Mais je compte lui apporter mon aide, peu importe le prix.

« Shad » garda le silence, angoissant de plus en plus Andromeda. L'ampleur de ses découvertes l'avait totalement horrifiée et juste avant l'attaque, elle était en train d'en discuter avec Ted. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à établir de plan et là, avec ce chamboulement drastique de sa vie, elle avait besoin de se fixer un objectif.

-Vos buts sont louables, madame Tonks, fit « Shad ». Mais même si vous avez une éducation Black, vous n'en êtes plus une.

Ça avait beau être les faits, Andromeda avait l'impression de se prendre une gifle.

-Vous savez tout comme moi que sans l'appui d'une grande famille Sang Pur, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose dans le monde sorcier, encore plus pour aider Harry Potter, décréta « Shad ». Vous pourrez être utile aux Black mais il me faut savoir si vous seriez prête à réintégrer le clan.

-Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé, tressaillit Andromeda.

-Réfléchissez-y, fit « Shad » en se levant. Prouvez-moi que vous pouvez et que vous voulez servir le clan Black et j'envisagerai de vous en offrir la protection. Bonne journée, madame Tonks.

La silhouette quitta la pièce alors qu'Andromeda n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa stupeur.


	17. La révolte gronde

**_La révolte gronde_**

Pétunia Dursley était une femme comblée.

Elle avait épousé un homme qui l'avait courtisée de la plus charmante des façons avant de lui demander sa main en grande pompe et lui avait offert le plus grand des mariages, si impressionnant qu'on en avait parlé pendant un certain temps. Cet homme lui avait donné le plus adorable des fils qui faisait ses études dans une école réputée, Smeltings. Il était à la tête de sa propre entreprise qui faisait beaucoup marcher l'économie de la région, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas travailler. Son mari avait une nouvelle voiture chaque année, ils avaient acheté une villa à Majorque où ils se rendaient tous les ans pour les vacances d'été.

Bref, elle avait tout pour être heureuse.

En apparence.

Peu après qu'une femme habillée étrangement ait annoncé à sa sœur Lily qu'elle était une Sorcière, un vieil homme avec une très longue barbe était venu un soir pour discuter de l'avenir de sa petite sœur. Mais le lendemain matin, elle avait commencé à lui dire des horreurs et même à lui donner des coups. Elle se sentait prisonnière de son propre corps et même qu'on la faisait agir contre son gré. Ses parents, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire de différences entre leurs deux filles, s'étaient mis à critiquer son comportement et à encenser la petite rousse. Curieusement, dès que Pétunia entrait dans la chambre de Lily, son comportement redevenait normal et sa sœur lui assurait qu'elle comprenait qu'elle était piégée. Entre ces quatre murs, elles redevenaient des sœurs et Lily apprenait à Pétunia tout ce qu'elle savait du monde sorcier.

Pétunia avait honnêtement espéré que quand Lily quitterait enfin la maison, ce cauchemar cesserait. Que nenni !

A sa plus grande horreur, un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, vulgaire, mal élevé et arrogant avait tenté de lui faire la cour.

Elle pouvait le dire honnêtement, Vernon avait une technique de drague de bas étage, vraiment lourdingue, ce que toute personne sensée aurait fui à la seconde.

Malheureusement, sa malédiction avait fait des siennes et elle s'était vu répondre à cet homme totalement antipathique. Pire, elle avait accepté ses avances puis sa demande en mariage ! Elle ne parlait même pas de la nuit de noces, pire que quand elle était obligée de coucher avec lui.

Et la grossesse … elle avait été malade jusqu'à l'accouchement, ce qui était extrêmement rare ! L'enfant qu'elle portait était trop gros pour son gabarit et prenait tous les nutriments qu'elle ingurgitait. Résultat des courses, elle perdait du poids ce qui avait pour conséquence d'affaiblir son organisme et lui faire garder le lit. Malgré son état alarmant, son cher « mari » avait refusé à ce qu'elle soit hospitalisée avant l'inévitable accouchement d'un « petit » Dudley.

Sérieusement ? Quel prénom horrible ! Mais comme dans la plupart du temps dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire …

Dudley Dursley était un enfant colérique et gourmand. Pétunia avait voulu l'éduquer de manière qu'il puisse s'intégrer un minimum en société mais Vernon et sa malédiction y avaient mis le holà. Tous les caprices de cet enfant étaient satisfaits dans la minute, si elle faisait mine de le gronder ou même de commenter son comportement, elle recevait une gifle au mieux et elle devait être à la disposition exclusive des deux hommes de la famille.

Un jour, le cauchemar se transforma en enfer.

Pétunia avait été vraiment surprise de découvrir sur le pas de sa porte un panier dans lequel se trouvait un bébé à peine plus âgé que son propre enfant. La lettre l'avait rendue intérieurement furieuse, d'autant plus qu'on ne lui avait même pas confié proprement le nouvel orphelin. Quand ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux, elle n'avait pas douté sur le fait que le bébé était son neveu.

Mais tout de suite, Vernon l'avait considéré comme un intrus qui devait gagner sa pitance. Très vite, le petit Harry avait dû l'aider dans la tenue de sa maison. Le ménage, la lessive, le repassage, la cuisine, le jardinage … tout y passait, alors que son balourd de fils ne faisait que se goinfrer toute la journée, à l'image de son père. Curieusement, à son contact, sa malédiction perdait de plus en plus de force, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit, sinon aimable, assez cordiale et pédagogue. Elle parvenait ainsi à contourner son comportement forcé à un tel point qu'elle récupérait le contrôle de son corps. Quand elle sentait qu'elle allait hurler sans raison sur le brun, elle modulait sa voix pour seulement parler fort, quand elle voulait le frapper, elle déviait le coup, et ainsi de suite. Malheureusement, en présence de Vernon, elle devait quand même le toucher et elle avait tout fait pour les deux enfants ne soient jamais en présence l'un de l'autre.

Harry s'était révélé être un enfant très intelligent, au contraire de Dudley qui voulait en faire le moins possible. Pétunia avait donc appris au brun à lire, écrire et compter alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ans. Elle lui avait également appris les leçons les plus importantes de sa vie, notamment comment passer sous les radars, comment se débrouiller seul, être indépendant, en fait.

Et le onzième anniversaire d'Harry arriva.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement comment ça s'était passé quand la lettre de Lily était arrivée et comme vengeance, elle n'avait pas prévenu Vernon que ça allait empirer jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse Harry lire la sienne. Elle avait moyennement apprécié de vadrouiller par monts et par vaux pour essayer vainement d'échapper aux centaines de lettres. L'arrivée du géant l'avait fait sourire mais moins quand, après le départ d'Harry, elle avait dû essuyer la fureur de son mari. Elle ne parlait même pas de son départ pour son pensionnat …

Mais quand Harry avait pris le train pour la première fois, elle avait eu la surprise de découvrir que sa malédiction ne reprenait pas de force. Mieux, elle commençait à s'estomper. Mais méfiante, elle continua à se montrer soumise mais pour autant, elle travaillait activement à comprendre sa situation.

Quand elle se retrouvait seule à la maison, désormais, elle fouillait sans état d'âme dans les papiers du foyer. Elle avait ainsi découvert que l'arrivée d'Harry leur avait octroyé une très confortable rente qui disparaissait immédiatement dans les comptes privés de Vernon ou encore dans les cadeaux coûteux dont ils recouvraient Dudley. Pétunia avait alors détourné à son tour une partie de la rente vers son compte de jeune fille qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à fermer et revendait tout ce que Dudley ne pouvait utiliser pour que l'argent obtenu aille au même endroit. Elle profitait que son cher « mari » était la plupart du temps hors de la maison – elle n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait trompé à peine la bague passée au doigt – pour se créer une situation. Elle avait donc commencé par retoucher des vêtements et après plusieurs années, elle était devenue une couturière émérite. Cacher ses activités était devenue une seconde nature et honnêtement, seul Harry aurait pu se douter de quelque chose. Avec ses économies – une partie de son héritage, la partie de la pension d'Harry qu'elle détournait, l'argent qu'elle prenait sans aucun état d'âme à Vernon et son salaire propre – elle s'était renseignée sur le divorce et cherché un bon avocat. Elle avait bien évidemment réuni toutes les preuves nécessaires pour que le divorce pour fautes soit prononcé aux torts de Vernon. Quant à Dudley, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il était le fils de son père, elle n'était qu'une poule pondeuse, même pas sa mère.

Mais au fond d'elle, Pétunia savait que tout prendrait fin au dix-septième anniversaire de son neveu. C'était une intuition qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fil des années. C'était un espoir auquel elle voulait croire à tout prix, une lueur dans son enfer.

Où Harry et elle, tous les deux, pourraient enfin vivre et non survivre.

§§§§§

Sirius s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, furieux.

Comment avait-il pu être un tel abruti ? Lui, un enfant Black !

Le brouillard dans lequel il évoluait depuis qu'il avait découvert les corps de Lily et James s'était brusquement levé et il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec un maître legilimens. Ce dernier n'avait pas compris quand il avait subitement rencontré le mur. Heureusement, l'ancien détenu était encore très faible car ses années à Azkaban et sa cavale, sans compter son emprisonnement au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, étaient loin de lui avoir fait du bien. Sirius avait ensuite perdu connaissance et avait dormi près d'une semaine.

Il venait de se réveiller à peine quelques minutes auparavant et après une douche rapide et avoir réellement vu ce qu'il était devenu physiquement depuis quinze ans, il s'était enfin penché sur ce qui s'était passé pendant ce temps.

Et il était un abruti !

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la présence de Dumbledore chez les Potter le soir de leur mort alors qu'il n'était pas dans le secret. Son souvenir suivant le plaçait dans une cellule d'Azkaban, soit un trou d'au moins trois jours. Le journal de Fudge avec la photo des Weasley et de Pettigrow était clair dans son esprit, son évasion, la capture de de ce rat et ses premiers moments avec Harry également … Mais après sa fuite de Poudlard, il avait reçu une lettre d'Harry qui était en fait un portauloin et le brouillard s'était installé.

Sinon, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il ne s'était insurgé de la participation non conforme de son filleul au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et encore moins pourquoi il avait accepté d'ouvrir tout le manoir Black à l'Ordre du Phénix !

Il y avait de nombreux points qui n'étaient pas cohérents et tous avaient pour origine Dumbledore. Il comprenait maintenant les réticences de ses parents quand il parlait du directeur de l'école. Oh, il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il aurait dû les suivre dans leur déchéance en suivant Voldemort mais il n'aurait jamais dû accorder sa pleine et totale confiance au vieux sorcier sans autre garantie que celle qu'il était président du Magenmagot et grand Manitou d'Angleterre. Concrètement parlant, il n'avait rien fait pour les sorciers. Permettre à Remus de faire ses études à Poudlard ? Pendant l'une des descentes des aurors chez les Yaxley avant son emprisonnement, il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la bibliothèque et était tombé sur la Charte de Poudlard, dont une copie était gardée précieusement par toutes les familles Sang Pur d'Angleterre. En ouvrant simplement la première page, il avait vu noir sur blanc que l'école était ouverte à toutes les créatures dotées de magie, ce qui voulait dire que les directeurs ne pouvaient pas les refuser sous peine de perdre leur magie et ce, peu importe les lois du ministère. Officiellement, donc, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu refuser l'inscription de Remus. Mais quand il avait poursuivi ses recherches dans cette lignée de pensée, il avait appris que depuis le directeur était à son poste, le Grimoire de Poudlard, artefact puissant créé par les Fondateurs pour recenser toutes les créatures magiques capables de faire de la magie sorcière à travers les îles britanniques, avait été confié au ministère qui faisait une purge drastique de tout ce qui n'était pas purement sorcier. Maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair, il se doutait que son ami y avait échappé dans un but précis. Autre point, en aidant Harry à faire ses bagages avant sa cinquième année, à travers son brouillard, il se souvenait être tombé sur une enveloppe en parchemin ancien avec quelques lignes qui l'avait glacé au plus profond de lui sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir. « A Harry Potter, 4, Privet Drive, dans le placard sous l'escalier ». Comment avait-on pu ne pas s'interroger sur les conditions de vie du Survivant avec une telle information, et le directeur le premier ?!

-Simple, fit une voix dans son dos.

Sirius tomba nez à nez avec Tom.

-La clinique m'a appelé, éclaira Tom. Réveillé mais visiblement peu disposé à parler avec qui que ce soit.

-La ferme Tom ! aboya Sirius. Pas la peine de me dire que je suis un con, je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul ! Et sors de ma tête !

-Tes barrières occlumens sont au minimum, indiqua Tom. Reprends-toi, par Merlin !

Sirius arrêta d'arpenter la pièce et entreprit de se calmer, conscient qu'il n'arriverait à rien en s'enfermant dans son ressentiment. Quelques exercices banals de respiration plus tard, l'ancien détenu s'assit sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? soupira Sirius

-Je suis arrivé quand tu pensais à la lettre de Poudlard, répondit Tom en prenant place dans le siège des invités. C'est ce qui avait vraiment d'écrit sur l'enveloppe ?!

-Oui, répondit Sirius. J'étais dans le cirage et je n'ai pas réagi mais à quoi ça aurait servi à ce moment-là ? J'étais en cavale et personne n'aurait voulu m'écouter.

Tom ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius le coupa.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, reprit Sirius. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est intentionnel que personne ne s'est penché sur la famille d'Harry ?

-J'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur ta petite bande et toutes les personnes qui gravitaient autour de vous pendant votre scolarité et après votre mort, expliqua Tom. Malgré le grand respect qu'avaient Lily et James Potter pour lui, jamais ils n'auraient confié la vie de leur enfant à Dumbledore. Les seules personnes en qui ils avaient totalement confiance étaient Severus Snape et toi.

Sirius baissa le regard, gêné. Il se souvenait d'ô combien James et lui avaient été cruels avec Severus Snape, uniquement parce qu'il n'entrait pas tout à fait dans le moule du psychopathe en devenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche sa maîtrise de potions, Lily n'avait pas cessé de se battre pour qu'ils ne le martyrisent plus. A ce moment-là, sachant que les maîtrises étaient extrêmement difficiles à obtenir et qu'il fallait s'y connaître aussi bien en magie dite « blanche » qu'en magies occultes, ils avaient compris que Severus Snape était un gosse comme eux qui avait dû faire avec ses cartes pour réussir. Oui, il était honteux de son comportement passé et il ne fallait pas oublier que ce brouillard lui ordonnait de sauter à la gorge du maître de potions à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

-Nous étions leurs meilleurs amis, comprit Sirius.

-C'est ça, confirma Tom. Du peu que j'ai pu entendre d'elle, Lily Potter aurait dû préparer un testament où elle aurait formellement interdit à ce que son fils soit placé chez sa sœur dont les relations … conflictuelles on va dire étaient connues de tous. Et James Potter te faisait assez confiance pour avoir un lien de sang tout ce qui est formel avec toi ! Encore plus en faisant de toi le parrain de son fils selon les anciens rites !

Quand Dimitri Vater lui avait communiqué les premiers résultats des examens de Sirius, les deux liens lui avaient sauté aux yeux, surtout le second. Vater lui avait indiqué que les liens de sang comme ceux qu'avait Sirius l'empêchaient de trahir la personne avec laquelle il avait établi le lien. Le legilimens lui avait également appris que les marraines et les parrains magiques ne pouvaient ni s'en prendre à leurs filleuls et encore moins les trahir, ce qui avait pour conséquence que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu livrer les Potter à Voldemort. Tom s'était alors rapproché de Narcissa, ne se souvenant pas du caractère aussi imposant du parrainage et elle lui avait expliqué que les rituels premiers de parrainage n'étaient plus réalisés depuis environ deux siècle dans l'archipel britannique à cause de l'affaiblissement manifeste des Sang Pur qui pouvaient en mourir pendant la cérémonie. A la place, un simple contrat était signé entre les parents et le parrain et / ou la marraine.

Sirius sursauta aux mots de Tom. Le lien était un secret qu'ils n'avaient même pas partagé avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Curieusement, ni James ni lui n'en avaient senti le besoin. Quant au parrainage … C'était Lily qui les avait convaincus avec la menace de Voldemort qu'ils formaient une famille et qu'un lien magique serait plus tangible qu'un simple morceau de papier.

-Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, fit Sirius.

-Si, sourit Tom. Tu es le seul à avoir la tutelle d'Harry Potter devant la loi et la Magie. Si on t'avait donné un procès après la mort des Potter, le lien de parrainage aurait établi que tu n'aurais jamais pu livrer les Potter et tu aurais pu l'éduquer selon les principes Sang Pur. Or, Harry est le Survivant et il a été désigné pour vaincre Voldemort. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû se plier aux désidératas du peuple sorcier sous ta tutelle ? Non, parce qu'il aurait eu la protection des Black et surtout des familles Sang Pur.

Sirius réfléchit. C'était une théorie qui méritait qu'on s'arrête dessus. Et malheureusement, elle était parfaitement plausible.

-On voulait avoir le contrôle total sur Harry, comprit Sirius.

-C'est l'hypothèse la plus logique, avoua Tom. Et si personne ne s'est inquiété au sujet de l'adresse de ton filleul, à commencer par Dumbledore, c'est parce que ça devait sûrement l'arranger.

Sirius était également arrivé à cette conclusion.

-Harry est en danger, déclara Sirius.

-Et tu ne pourras pas lui venir en aide en restant les bras ballants, rappela Tom. Je suis là pour que je puisse te convaincre de te soigner. Si tu veux aider ton filleul, il serait temps de te reprendre en main.

-D'accord, accepta Sirius.

-Merci Merlin, tu m'écoutes enfin ! soupira Tom. Je prie pour que celle qui acceptera de t'épouser puisse supporter ton fichu caractère !

-Eh ! pesta Sirius. Je suis un sorcier très sérieux !

Tom pouffa.

§§§§

Luna se redressa au beau milieu de la nuit, haletante.

La vision qu'elle avait eue avait été tellement intense !

Les jambes flageolantes, elle se rendit dans la salle d'eau et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour terminer de se calmer et de se réveiller. Des décisions devaient être prises rapidement avant que la catastrophe n'arrive. Silencieusement, elle s'habilla chaudement avant de quitter sans bruit le domaine des Serdaigles. La blonde ne faisait pas beaucoup de sorties nocturnes mais quand c'était le cas, il lui semblait bien que Poudlard protégeait ses pas, qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se glissa hors du château et entra rapidement dans la forêt interdite.

-Dame Luna ?

Teeresa la fée voleta vers elle, prévenue par les alertes du village qui avaient retenti.

-Teeresa, souffla Luna. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Il va falloir que vous partiez au plus vite.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fit une nouvelle voix

Plusieurs fées approchèrent, intrigués.

-Conseil Faë, s'inclina Luna. Je suis peut-être jeune selon les standards humains et sorciers mais je suis quand même une Servante du Temps. Cette nuit, les voiles du temps se sont ouverts à mes yeux et j'y ai vu votre destruction totale et définitive en ces lieux. Je suis venue immédiatement vous prévenir.

Le conseil s'éloigna pour en discuter. Teeresa s'approcha de la jeune sorcière.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda Teeresa

-J'y ai vu la mort, j'ai senti la torture, la souffrance, la douleur, avoua Luna. J'ai senti que si je ne vous préviens pas, alors le monde perdrait une partie de lui. Je refuse que mon inaction vous coûte la vie.

La fée voleta vers elle jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Merci, s'inclina Teeresa. Peu importe si les anciens refusent de vous écouter, même s'il ne se passe rien, je tiens à vous remercier de protéger les miens.

-C'est naturel, sourit Luna. Nous sommes tous enfants de la Magie et il faut qu'on se serre les coudes contre ceux qui veulent La détruire.

A ce moment-là, le conseil revint.

-Merci de nous avoir prévenu mais nous affronterons cette menace comme nous avons affronté les autres, déclara leur chef. Nous restons.

-_Pardon_ ?! hoqueta Luna, incrédule

Elle n'y croyait pas ! Elle venait de les prévenir qu'ils allaient se faire exterminer et ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était ?

-Comme vous le dites, vous êtes jeune et vous ne connaissez pas nos méthodes pour nous protéger, sourit une fée. Nous saurons prendre soin de nous.

-Mais … protesta Teeresa.

-Il suffit, Teeresa ! tonna le chef. Notre décision est sans appel !

Le conseil ainsi que les Fées qui s'étaient approchés pour écouter ce qui se passait retournèrent au village. Abasourdie, Luna les regardait s'éloigner. Pour elle, les Servants du Temps étaient toujours soigneusement écoutés et leurs prédictions suivies ou au moins, prises en compte. Mais là … là ! Rien ! Les fées n'avaient visiblement même pas envisagé de s'éloigner pour quelques jours de leur village ou même lui demander des précisions sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Maintenant qu'ils avaient refusé de croire qu'ils allaient être tués à brève échéance, comment allaient-ils prendre que ladite échéance était pour l'une des prochaines pleines lunes ?

-Dame Luna !

Une fée voleta jusqu'à la sorcière. Elle avait une feuille qui formait une poche.

-Teeresa ?! s'étonna Luna. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je viens avec vous, déclara Teeresa. Les anciens ont accepté que je rende visite à mon amie sorcière.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fuies ton village, fronça des sourcils Luna.

-Je ne le fuis pas, assura Teeresa. Mais les anciens sont conscients que si je ne m'éloigne pas d'eux au plus vite, je pourrais créer des dommages irrémédiables au village, comme remettre en cause leur clairvoyance et leur influence. Je suis … en vacances ?

Les nerfs de Luna craquèrent et elle partit dans un fou rire.

-Ça fait du bien, sourit Luna. Bien, je t'aiderai pour te cacher du directeur. Veux-tu aller voir Hermione pour la mettre au courant de la situation ?

-Non, secoua la tête Teeresa. J'aimerai voir quelques trucs avant de lui dire que je suis au château.

-Lesquels ? demanda Luna, intriguée

-Je veux des certitudes avant d'en parler, éluda Teeresa.

-Soit, capitula Luna. Tu pourras rester avec moi en attendant. Veux-tu que je t'aide avec tes bagages ?

-Non merci, refusa Teeresa.

Toutes les deux se mirent alors en marche vers l'école. Tandis que la voyante essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait pour que les fées ne la prennent pas en considération, la fée, elle, songea qu'elle aurait beaucoup de choses à faire. D'abord, retrouver la trace de la poudre de fée arrachée aux siens depuis quelques temps. Ensuite, comme elle en avait discuté avec Luna quelques temps auparavant, observer Harry pour chercher une alternative aux glamours qu'elle avait initialement conseillé pour cacher les tatouages magiques du jeune homme. Enfin, elle allait en profiter pour essayer de trouver un nouvel endroit pour les siens dans le cas où il leur faudrait quitter leur havre de paix. Contrairement aux anciens, elle croyait en Luna mais elle connaissait également les anciens qui pouvaient se révéler très butés. Mais cela pouvait se comprendre car les sorciers avaient l'habitude de les considérer moins bien que les insectes ou uniquement comme des ingrédients de potions. Ce n'était un secret pour aucune créature magique que les sorciers étaient essentiellement égocentrés et que seulement en de rares cas, on ne pouvait rien attendre d'eux sauf s'ils étaient directement concernés. Oh, Teeresa ne se leurrait pas, Hermione était un cas à part puisqu'elle partait déjà avec un handicap aux yeux des nés de sorciers puisqu'elle était née de moldus. Par certains côtés, les humains – ou moldus pour les sorciers – pouvaient se révéler pire que les sorciers mais eux n'étaient pas conscients de la présence des créatures magiques alors que les sorciers si. Même si à proportion égale les moldus étaient plus dangereux que les sorciers, les deux peuples conduisaient chacun à leur manière la Magie à sa perte.

Luna conduisit Teeresa dans sa chambre et lui montra un bonzaï sur sa table de chevet.

-Puis-je m'y installer ? demanda Teeresa, enthousiaste

-Hein ? s'étonna Luna. Mais ce n'est qu'un mini-arbre !

-Ce sera parfait pour moi, assura Teeresa.

-D'accord, fit Luna, dubitative. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour améliorer ton confort ? Un lit, une commode par exemple ?

-Non merci, fit Teeresa.

Toutes les deux se couchèrent pour essayer de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.


	18. Nage en eaux troubles

**_Nage en eaux troubles_**

Ragnok se redressa et prit un grimoire qu'il consultait régulièrement depuis l'été dernier.

Depuis près d'un siècle, les Potter étaient en danger, notamment parce qu'ils étaient tous tués d'une manière ou d'une autre, au point qu'aujourd'hui, il n'en restait qu'un. Les manœuvres d'Albus Dumbledore étaient un coup particulièrement vicieux dans l'ego du gobelin car ça lui montrait clairement qu'il avait relâché son attention un instant de trop. Qu'il manipule les sorciers, soit, ils s'en mordraient les doigts bien assez tôt, mais un gobelin, c'était une honte !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! rugit Ragnok, encore furieux contre lui-même

Gripsec entra, imperméable à l'humeur massacrante de son supérieur et s'installa dans le fauteuil destiné aux visiteurs.

-Vas-tu me faire perdre mon temps ?! cracha Ragnok

-J'ai le plan pour que les tuteurs du seigneur Potter disparaissent à sa majorité, annonça Gripsec.

Ragnok se calma. Quand il avait été alerté pour la transformation du jeune Potter, il avait discrètement demandé une enquête sur ses conditions de vie. L'image que renvoyait la famille Dursley était bien trop parfaite alors avec l'aide des dons des autres créatures magiques, il avait découvert l'envers du décor … ainsi que le potentiel de nuisance pour son client. Avant même qu'il ait émis l'idée, Gripsec s'était proposé pour mener cette mission à bien. C'était d'autant plus compréhensible avec la fureur qui l'avait envahi en apprenant la vérité. Connaissant la future nature du jeune homme, le haut gardien avait longuement travaillé sur un plan où on ne soupçonnerait ni l'implication des gobelins et encore moins celle d'Harry Potter. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait de traces. En plus, il fallait faire vite car mars suivait son cours et tout devait être prêt pour cet été.

-Je t'écoute, fit Ragnok.

-L'entreprise de Vernon Dursley est florissante, déclara Gripsec. Pour autant, les aménagements nécessaires sont très loin d'être faits et les conditions de travail sont dégradantes. Mais comme il s'agit de l'entreprise la plus importante de la ville, les employés se taisent.

-Cet immonde personnage, même s'il en est propriétaire, ne fait rien ? grinça Ragnok

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant, sourit Gripsec. Il a beau se conduire comme si les lieux lui appartenaient, ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

-Explique-toi, fit Ragnok.

-La Grunnings est certes dirigée par Vernon Dursley mais elle appartient en fait à une certaine Margareth Linon, veuve de son état depuis une trentaine d'années et grande mécène dans le pays, répondit Gripsec. Cette moldue est très énergique compte tenu de son âge et il est connu qu'elle gère encore tous les biens qu'elle a acquis par elle-même comme ceux qu'elle a obtenus de son époux. Sauf la Grunnings mais personne ne connait son lien avec.

-Viens-en aux faits ! siffla Ragnok

-Mes enquêteurs ont découvert que Vernon Dursley la faisait chanter en lui faisant croire qu'il est le fils illégitime de son époux, déclara Gripsec. Comme elle insistait sur sa fidélité, si les médias apprenaient le contraire, tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit jusqu'alors serait irrémédiablement détruit. Elle lui a laissé la totale gestion de cette entreprise mais mon avis est que dès que son propre fils sera en âge d'avoir une situation, il la dépouillera.

-Intéressant … fit Ragnok. Quoi d'autre ?

-Le fils Dursley ne sera pas compliqué à éloigner, sourit machiavéliquement Gripsec. Nous avons découvert qu'en se servant des contacts de madame Linon, ainsi que de son argent et de celui de la rente illégalement versée pour le seigneur Potter, il distribuait des pots de vin pour que toute plainte contre son « charmant chérubin » soit enterrée aussi profondément que possible. La liste reste toute de même assez impressionnante.

-Fais-moi rire, fit Ragnok.

-Nous allons des vols à l'étalage aux coups et blessures en passant par les agressions à main armée sans oublier les tentatives de viol, énuméra Gripsec.

-Les ?! releva Ragnok. Parce qu'en plus, c'est un récidiviste ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu échapper à la justice moldue ?!

-L'argent de son père et les appuis de madame Linon essentiellement, rappela Gripsec. Mais surtout, il a commis ses délits dans un rayon restreint, ce qui fait que toutes les plaintes ont été étouffées par les mêmes personnes.

-Si l'une d'elle avait lieu hors de sa zone de confort, cela nous aiderait, songea Ragnok.

-J'y ai pensé, fit Gripsec. Leur influence et leur réputation sont restés intactes. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça …

Il lui tendit une photo moldue.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ragnok en observant le document

-Johan Kristina, treize ans, fille d'immigrés biélorusses, renseigna Gripsec. Elle vit avec sa famille à quelques kilomètres de l'école privé de Dudley Dursley dans un quartier extrêmement pauvre. Son père se tue à la tâche avec ses deux frères aînés tandis que sa mère s'occupe d'elle et de ses deux petits frères. Elle a également une sœur aînée, Natasha, qui vit avec eux et c'est d'elle qu'on doit la situation actuelle.

-C'est-à-dire ? fit Ragnok

-Pour gagner sa vie, la sœur de la jeune Johan n'a pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de vendre son corps, avoua Gripsec. Mis à part sa sœur Johan qui lui sert de couverture, sa famille n'en sait rien. En prétextant garder la plus grande de ses sœurs avec elle dans le petit pressing où soi-disant elle travaille, elle allègerait la charge de travail de sa mère qui lui en est assez reconnaissante. Mais à la place, elles vont dans l'une des maisons closes illégales de la capitale et pendant que sa sœur travaille, Johan étudie dans le débarras attenant.

-Laisse-moi deviner, ça a dégénéré avec l'un de ses clients ? railla Ragnok

-On peut dire ça, concéda Gripsec. Vernon Dursley était l'un des clients réguliers de Natasha et l'un des plus brutaux aussi. Elle l'acceptait parce que les prestations moins classiques étaient bien plus rémunérées et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de cet argent pour sa famille. Depuis un an, certaines fois, Dursley venait avec son fils. Il y a trois mois, c'était le cas et je n'ai pas tous les détails. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Natasha a sûrement dû refuser une demande du fils Dursley et que le ton est monté. Johan a sûrement voulu voir ce qui se passait et la catastrophe est arrivée.

-Elle a été violée, comprit Ragnok, la gorge se serrant.

-Avec sa sœur, confirma Gripsec. L'aînée par le père, la cadette par le fils. Malheureusement, avec leur situation, elles ne pouvaient rien dire à personne. Un mois plus tard, Johan a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. A treize ans.

-Elles n'ont pas porté plainte ? s'étonna Ragnok

-Ce serait une honte dans la communauté slave dans laquelle leur famille gravite de savoir que l'un de ses enfants vend son corps pour vivre, même s'il y a eu viol, expliqua Gripsec. Porter plainte pour Johan, ce serait dévoiler l'activité de Natasha et elles ne peuvent s'y résoudre.

-Et comment elle est en train de cacher qu'elle est en train d'attendre un enfant ? demanda Ragnok. Elle ne peut sincèrement pas dire qu'elle n'en sait rien !

-Sa grossesse ne se voit pas pour le moment, expliqua Gripsec.

-Donc tant qu'elle ne se dévoilera pas, elle ne pourra pas nous être utile … fit Ragnok.

Mais le rictus machiavélique de Gripsec lui indiqua qu'il avait mis le doigt sur la solution.

-Je t'écoute, sourit Ragnok.

-Que diraient les voisins si une jeune fille à peine majeure débarquait chez les Dursley pour révéler qu'elle attend l'enfant de leur rejeton chéri ? ricana Gripsec. Et qu'elle reviendrait chaque jour pour que sa future belle-famille reconnaisse l'enfant ? Et si ça poussait les Dursley à fuir leur situation confortable irrémédiablement détruite ?

-Tu comptes utiliser une moldue ? fit Ragnok

-Nos adversaires et Dumbledore le premier ne jouent pas fair-play, rappela Gripsec. Il n'a pas hésité à détruire des centaines de vies uniquement pour sa gloire personnelle. Oui, nous allons utiliser une enfant pour emprisonner une famille qui n'en mérite même pas le nom. Mais entre ça et un massacre qui exposerait sans aucun doute le monde de la magie et que Dumbledore s'empresserait d'utiliser à ses fins ? Je choisis la moldue. Sans aucune hésitation. Et au moins, nous n'avons pas à créer la situation de toute pièce …

Contrairement à Dumbledore, compléta Ragnok. Oui, le plan de Gripsec avait des chances de marcher mais il lui semblait … incomplet.

-Tu comptes t'en prendre qu'au fils Dursley ? demanda Ragnok

-Oh, nous nous sommes déjà occupés du père, ricana Gripsec.

-Comment ? sursauta Ragnok

-L'audit du patrimoine Potter, sourit machiavéliquement Gripsec. Il comprend la rente versée pour les besoins du seigneur Potter. Même si elle est illégalement versée au foyer Dursley, elle reste obligatoire pour tout enfant Sang Pur qui n'est pas élevé par ses parents. Nous avons donc tout à fait le droit de nous demander où elle est passée. Et comme Dursley n'a jamais déclaré cette rente au fisc …

Le même sourire machiavélique orna les lèvres de Ragnok.

-Si avec ça, ils ne plongent pas tête baissé … ricana Ragnok.

§§§§§

Hermione fut surprise quand elle reçut un courrier du ministère. Assez intriguée, elle vérifia discrètement qu'elle ne serait pas dangereuse pour elle avant de l'ouvrir.

_Mademoiselle Hermione Granger,  
__En tant que personnage politique de premier plan, je me dois de connaître les personnages clés du pays. Harry Potter fait partie de ceux-là et j'ai remarqué que votre nom était le plus souvent accolé au sien.  
__Je me suis permis de mener une petite enquête et je dois avouer que je suis époustouflé uniquement par vos résultats scolaires. Savez-vous que vous avez obtenu les plus hauts scores aux BUSE depuis presque cent ans ? Je ne peux que vous féliciter pour ce prodige.  
__Si je prends contact avec vous, c'est pour vous proposer un partenariat.  
__Je n'entends que des éloges sur votre intégration dans le monde sorcier et vous avez un point de vue novateur du fait que vous venez du monde moldu. J'ai pour projet de demander une étude complète sur l'évolution des moldus par rapport aux sorciers pour qu'à terme, je puisse entamer les modifications sur la Loi du Secret.  
__J'aimerai que vous preniez la tête de ce groupe de travail.  
__Je sais que vous êtes encore scolarisée et que vous n'avez même pas vos ASPIC mais je suis persuadé que vous pourrez mener les deux de front.  
__Je serais ravi de pouvoir répondre à vos questions par retour de courrier.  
__Cordialement,  
__Rufus Scrimgeour  
__Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre_

La jeune femme referma le pli et ne trahit pas son scepticisme. Cette proposition était incongrue voire même … déplacée. Oui, elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que le ministre en personne s'intéresse à elle ! Comme il l'avait soulignée, elle était à peine majeure et n'avait même pas ses examens donc il serait complètement saugrenu de la mettre à la tête d'un tel projet. De plus, une étude sur l'évolution du monde moldu par rapport au monde sorcier ? Elle était persuadée que cette étude existait déjà au département des Mystères et qu'elle n'était pas en faveur des sorciers.

-Mademoiselle Granger ?

-Professeur Flitwick, salua Hermione en souriant.

-Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque aide ? proposa Filius. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez reçu un courrier du ministère.

-Comment … ? sursauta Hermione

-L'oiseau qui vous a apporté cette missive est passé littéralement sous mon nez, rit Filius. J'ai eu le temps de voir la bague à sa patte.

Hermione réfléchit. Filius Flitwick faisait partie des rares professeurs à ne pas faire de différence entre les élèves, qu'ils soient nés de moldus ou nés de sorciers, ou qu'ils appartiennent à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

-Je ne crois pas qu'un couloir soit le meilleur endroit pour une telle discussion, se décida Hermione.

-Vous n'avez pas tort, sourit Filius. Puis-je vous proposer de me rejoindre dans mon bureau juste après le dîner ?

-J'en serais ravie, répondit Hermione.

-Bien, fit Filius. Au revoir, mademoiselle Granger.

-Au revoir, professeur, salua Hermione.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et rentra à la tour Gryffondor, rangeant soigneusement la lettre dans l'une de ses poches secrètes. Elle avisa Ginny et alla la rejoindre.

-Que dirais-tu d'une soirée entre filles ? proposa Hermione après avoir lancé une bulle d'intimité autour d'elles

-Ça faisait longtemps, remarqua Ginny. Uniquement Luna ou avec les langues fourchues ?

-Si on pouvait réunir toutes les filles, ce serait génial ! soupira Hermione

-Ce soir ? proposa Ginny

-J'ai rendez-vous après le dîner mais ce sera avec plaisir, fit Hermione.

-J'organise tout alors, déclara Ginny.

-T'es géniale ! assura Hermione

Ginny écrivit plusieurs lettres qu'elle envoya par le biais de son hibou Coq avant de reporter son regard sur son amie.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit-copain, Hermione ? demanda subitement Ginny

Hermione bascula dans son siège, songeuse.

-Tu oublies que je suis de toutes les aventures du grand Harry Potter, ricana Hermione. Une vie amoureuse me semble assez incompatible.

-Pourtant, tu voies quand on te drague, pointa Ginny.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, fit Hermione. Mais personne ne m'intéresse.

-Ni Harry ni Draco ? railla Ginny

-Eh ! protesta Hermione. Comment ne pas baver sur ces deux apollons ?

-Tu n'as pas tort, rit Ginny. Non, sérieusement ?

-Ils sont inaccessibles, rappela Hermione.

C'était un code entre elles. Avec Pansy, Daphnée, Astoria, Luna et Ginny, elle avait remarqué que les deux Princes, avaient de grandes responsabilités mais pour autant, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de leurs sentiments respectifs. Non, ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre mais les filles avaient compris qu'ils ne savaient pas exprimer leurs sentiments. Pansy, qui était attirée par Draco, savait qu'elle allait ramer pour le lui faire comprendre.

-On en discutera ce soir, promit Ginny.

-Hermione ?

La bulle d'intimité venait de se dissoudre avec l'arrivée de Ron. La brune se renfrogna. Le roux ne lui avait absolument pas manqué.

-Oui, Ron ? soupira Hermione

-Je ne t'ai pas vu à mon anniversaire, accusa Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard incrédule.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis, Ron, rappela sèchement Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y aurais assisté. Surtout que je t'avais dit non.

Une semaine avant la fameuse fête, Ron l'avait invité devant toute la maison Gryffondor. Visiblement, il avait pensé qu'avec la pression de ses camarades, elle accepterait sans hésiter. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione n'avait jamais plié devant les diktats des sorciers et elle avait clairement refusé l'invitation. D'autant plus que la fête organisée dans une salle quelconque avait largement dégénéré avec plusieurs étudiants ivres – dont quelques-uns avaient moins de treize ans – et d'autres avaient dangereusement frôlé le coma éthylique.

-Mais pour mes dix-sept ans … protesta Ron.

-Et alors ? cracha Hermione

La main de Ginny l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle regarda son amie qui lui faisait signe de ne pas continuer. Reniflant ostensiblement, Hermione se leva en ignorant de manière flagrante son interlocuteur et suivit Ginny dans son dortoir en remettant les sorts d'intimité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le dix-septième anniversaire de cet abruti ? grommela Hermione

-Il comptait te demander en mariage, annonça de but en blanc Ginny.

-Il passe au niveau supérieur alors que j'ai toujours refusé de sortir avec lui ? s'étonna Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

-Maman le pousse à avoir une situation pour après l'école, grimaça Ginny. Elle doit se douter qu'il ne réussira rien par lui-même mais toi, tu seras magistrale une fois ta carrière commencée.

-Donc il se cherche un pigeon pour vivre à ses crochets, grimaça Hermione. Mais pourquoi moi et pas une riche héritière sorcière ?

-Parce que les sorciers demanderaient des garanties qu'il serait incapable de fournir, rappela Ginny. On lui demandera toujours de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Comme il ne veut pas utiliser ses dix doigts et ce qu'il a entre ses deux oreilles, ce n'est pas gagné. Pourquoi toi précisément … disons qu'il a un gros béguin pour toi depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Oh, ça va ! grogna Hermione alors que Ginny ricanait

§§§§§

Astoria quittait Luna à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre sa sœur Daphnée dans les cachots. Elle profita du fait que des élèves de 7e année de sa maison allaient dans la même direction pour les suivre. Plus encore depuis le retour de Voldemort, il était dangereux pour les Serpentards de se promener seuls dans les couloirs de l'école. Sans compter Dumbledore et sa haine contre la maison de Salazar. Les plus importants héritiers avaient toujours reçu sa suspicion et en tant qu'amie de Draco Malfoy – et peut-être future petite-amie de Blaise Zabini, si ce dernier réussissait à convaincre Daphnée qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal – elle était également étroitement surveillée.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall, le hibou des Greengrass déboula vers Astoria. Ne voulant pas perdre ses camarades de vue, elle détacha rapidement le pli de sa patte, la glissa dans sa poche et fila dans les cachots. Quand elle se trouva en sécurité dans son lit, elle l'ouvrit.

_Ma chère Astoria,  
__Normalement, j'aurais seulement écrit à sa sœur mais j'estime que tu dois également être au courant.  
__Dans mon dos, ton père t'a fiancé.  
__Je sais, c'est abrupt mais je ne voyais pas comment te l'annoncer autrement.  
__A la base, ton père et moi voulions une alliance avec la famille Malfoy, surtout parce que je savais que le temps que Lucius ait étudié toutes les demandes, tu serais majeure. Mais le « maître » de ton père semble pressé de mettre la main sur sa nouvelle génération d'esclaves donc il fait en sorte de vous lier à lui au plus vite. Daphnée y échappe parce que sur elle repose l'héritage de ma famille.  
__Ton fiancé s'appelle Jonathan Dawlish, de six ans ton aîné. Son père est un auror des plus pathétiques mais lui est l'héritier de la famille. Techniquement parlant, il n'a pas de métier mais il a commencé il y a peu sa « carrière » en bas de l'échelle.  
__Pourquoi est-ce que ton père a choisi un si mauvais parti pour toi ? Je m'efforce de trouver la réponse. Ne t'affole donc surtout pas si tu reçois des lettres de ce rustre.  
__Je ferais tout pour annuler cette aberration.  
__Je t'aime  
__Ta mère_

Astoria se retint de vomir. Elle savait son père totalement fou depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres mais de là à renier tous les traditions Sang Pur pour le satisfaire, elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait plus d'amour propre ! Se recomposant un air neutre, elle sortit de sa chambre et avisa sa sœur dans la salle commune. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Son air devint sombre et d'un regard, lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, toute leur bande était rassemblée à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Daphnée faisait les cent pas, furieuse.

-Comment oses-t-il ?! cracha Daphnée

La lettre était passée de mains en mains et tous étaient indignés.

-Passe encore le mariage arrangé, tempêta Daphnée, mais un Dawlish ? Nos deux familles seraient la risée des Sang Pur !

Draco tiqua sur une autre information.

-Votre mère envisageait un mariage avec moi ? s'étonna Draco

-Ne fais pas celui qui est étonné ! claqua Daphnée. Malgré l'abruti qu'est ton père, tu es l'un des partis les plus recherchés dans nos cercles ! Tu devais te douter qu'un jour ou l'autre, la question de ton mariage serait posée sur la table !

-Du calme, Daphnée, tempéra Pansy.

-Voldemort essaie de placer ses pions parmi la nouvelle génération, fit Blaise en serrant Astoria dans ses bras.

-On devait s'en douter après que Narcissa nous ait invités pour les fêtes de fin d'année, souffla Théo. Il s'agit maintenant d'échapper à la marque jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine.

Théo, Draco et Daphnée se comprirent en un seul regard. Etant chacun premier héritier de leurs familles respectives, la menace qui pesait sur eux était plus importante.

-On va disparaître, décida Draco.

-Mais … la guerre ! s'exclama Pansy

-Si nous restons, nous allons être enrôlés contre notre gré, expliqua Théo. Et c'est sur nous que les conséquences tomberont, surtout pas sur nos parents qui suivent ce dégénéré.

-Je n'ai pas dit que nous allons nous exiler, reprit Draco. Mais nous devons nous mettre hors de portée de nos parents qui portent la marque.

-Et comment ? demanda Pansy

-Mis à part Astoria, nous allons tous être majeurs cette année, réfléchit Théo. Pour la magie familiale, nous pouvons être indépendants.

-Mais les demeures ancestrales seront plus à même de nous protéger, rappela Astoria.

-C'est vrai, abonda Blaise. Et en plus, une fois que vous serez hors des barrières, vous serez à la merci des mangemorts qui n'hésiteront pas à vous traîner devant Voldemort.

-Pas faux … concéda Daphnée. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne ici.

-Il y a un autre problème, intervint Théo. Nous ne sommes pas spécialement en sécurité ici aussi. Nous sommes d'une utilité relative pour Dumbledore et il ne nous protègera pas.

-La solution serait de quitter définitivement Poudlard, déclara Blaise.

Tous se turent, conscients de l'importance de cette décision.

-Prenons un problème à la fois, trancha Draco. Il faut d'abord assurer notre sécurité sans pour autant que la magie familiale n'imagine que nous lui tournons le dos.

-Pour cela, il faudrait que nous ayons accès à une bibliothèque familiale, rappela Daphnée. Et ce sans se faire attraper.

-Il faudrait sortir du château pour cela et Dumbledore ne nous couvrira certainement pas, déclara Pansy.

-Ma mère pourrait nous aider mais elle ne saura pas où chercher, se désola Blaise. Nous ne sommes pas anglais …

-Ma mère le pourrait, hésita Draco. Mais elle est étroitement surveillée, à la fois par Dumbledore et par Voldemort.

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire, décida Théo. Chacun de notre côté, nous allons réfléchir au problème et dans une semaine, nous allons mettre toutes nos idées en commun. Ça vous va ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent. Daphnée pinça les lèvres en voyant sa sœur dans les bras de Blaise mais elle devait concéder qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et même si son camarade n'était pas là en tant que futur petit-ami, il le serait en tant qu'ami.

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre entre eux ? demanda Théo qui était resté à ses côtés

-Elle est sensible à son charme et j'ai peur qu'il lui brise le cœur, avoua Daphnée.

-Il sait parfaitement que s'il le fait, il t'aura sur le dos, ricana Draco qui était lui aussi resté. Laisse-la faire ses choix.

-Tu es enfant unique, tu peux parler, renifla Daphnée.

-Pourquoi son mariage te met hors de toi ? demanda Théo. Nous savons tous que nous pouvons avoir notre mariage arrangé.

-C'était implicite dans notre famille, soupira Daphnée. Maman avait réussi à négocier avec père qu'on ne parlerait mariage qu'après nos dix-sept ans. Mais depuis que Voldemort est de retour, il brise toutes ses promesses.

-Et pourquoi pas ton mariage ? demanda Draco

-Je dois reprendre le nom de ma mère, parce qu'il est plus important que celui des Greengrass, répondit Daphnée. C'est donc elle qui a toute autorité pour gérer les négociations.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée pour nous mettre à l'abri ? demanda Daphnée

-La priorité est de faire comprendre à la magie familiale qu'on ne lui tourne pas le dos même si nous quittons nos maisons, rappela Théo. C'est pour cela qu'il est préférable qu'on y réfléchisse à tête reposée. Mais l'idéal serait qu'on mettre la main sur une maison familiale et qu'on la place sous le statut de refuge.

C'était une pratique qui datait des guerres moldues. Les sorciers pris entre deux feux, quand ils ne vivaient pas dans une demeure ancestrale, étaient généralement sous la protection d'un lord Sang Pur. Ces derniers lançaient sur certains domaines précis leur appartenant des protections spécifiques dites de refuge. S'ils étaient quand même attaqués, la magie familiale entrait en jeu … et les belligérants n'étaient généralement plus là pour en parler. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'ils soient sous la protection d'un lord régnant ou d'un héritier suffisamment puissant, et encore …

Les trois amis retournèrent dans la salle commune et se séparèrent après un dernier regard de connivence.


	19. Se consumer de rage

**_Se consumer de rage_**

Harry fit presque claquer la porte de la Chambre des Secrets alors qu'il s'y réfugiait pour se calmer. Visiblement, Dumbledore ne tenait pas à lâcher l'affaire du manoir Black et l'essentiel de leurs discussions était sur le sujet, quand ce n'était pas pour s'imposer dans sa vie. Depuis janvier – et on était mi-mars – il avait plus vu le directeur que durant toute sa scolarité.

Dans le même temps, comme Neville l'avait deviné, les partis à marier se précipitaient pour avoir la chance de sortir avec lui. Le brun ne comptait plus les lettres d'amour ou demandes en mariage qu'il recevait chaque jour. Au début, il les recevait par dizaines tout au long de la journée et au bout de trois jours, il avait renoncé à les ouvrir et les ignorait purement et simplement. Les volatiles faisaient un bruit d'enfer, que ce soit dans la Grande Salle comme dans les salles de classe, et le directeur s'était fait tirer l'oreille pendant deux semaines avant de poser un filtre pour réduire le courrier du Survivant. Le brun avait toutefois demandé aux gobelins de récupérer les lettres déviées et de les trier. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais su que le ministère tentait vainement de le contacter de nouveau.

En outre, Harry perdait de plus en plus souvent le contrôle de sa magie. Environ tous les dix jours, Dobby venait le récupérer dans sa chambre après que tous les élèves se soient endormis pour l'emmener dans le château Potter où il se déchaînait. L'elfe de maison avait pris contact avec Nolan pour que celui-ci lui indique quelles protections utiliser pour renforcer la salle d'invocation et depuis, il n'avait plus peur que les murs lui tombent sur la tête.

S'il n'y avait que cela …

La transformation physique d'Harry avait également entraîné la transformation de la magie du jeune homme. Cette dernière réagissait de moins en moins aux sorts sorciers et beaucoup plus à ses intentions. Pour le cacher, il avait dû faire croire à tout le monde qu'il préférait désormais opter pour les sortilèges informulés pour se préparer à la guerre. Il se passait aussi de plus en plus de sa baguette mais là, il refusait qu'on le surprenne. Vulgairement appelée la magie sans baguette, c'était une aptitude très peu répandue en Angleterre pour deux raisons : le ministère éradiquait impitoyablement tout sorcier qui pouvait en faire, de peur qu'il ne mène un coup d'état contre lui et les Sang Pur ne transmettaient plus les courants de pensée qui ouvriraient l'esprit des sorciers qui pourraient développer cette capacité. Pour Harry, de toute façon, sa future nature n'utilisait pas de baguette donc c'était réglé.

Sa capacité de voir la magie sous toutes ses formes s'était développée entièrement. Poudlard étant une place forte magique, le brun était toujours émerveillé de la voir agir dans tous les recoins du château. C'était toutefois l'aptitude qu'il avait maîtrisé le plus rapidement car il ne pouvait décemment pas partir dans ses pensées à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit ! Son odorat s'était encore plus affiné, à un tel point qu'il pouvait même détecter un poison inodore et incolore dissous dans n'importe quel liquide, solide ou gazeux.

Son régime alimentaire avait, heureusement, pas spécialement changé. En fait, il devait plutôt dire qu'il s'était stabilisé. Il mangeait toujours sa viande rouge saignante, il dédaignait les viandes blanches, avait beaucoup plus de mal avec le poisson mais surtout, il continuait à prendre trois repas complets par jour. Certes, dès qu'il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, il chipotait avec son assiette mais il prenait toujours une minute en sortant de table pour aller dans un coin pour dévorer à belles dents le reste de son repas. Ainsi, il gardait l'apparence d'un gosse malingre.

Son apparence … les glamours étaient une bénédiction pour Harry. Cacher sa poussée de croissance conséquente n'avait pas été simple, sans compter sa prise de muscles. Les sorts modifiaient drastiquement l'image qu'il projetait aux autres mais pas celle qu'il avait de lui-même. Ce décalage était étrange à ses yeux et pour appréhender son nouveau corps, il était un utilisateur assidu de la salle des bains de la Chambre des Secrets. Ses oreilles notamment avaient fait l'objet d'un examen minutieux. Le reste de son corps aussi, puisqu'il ne ressemblait plus à un gringalet anorexique qui venait d'arrêter de porter des couches. Non, il était un jeune homme en pleine santé qui avait de l'énergie à revendre. Nolan lui avait été d'un grand secours car il lui avait montré et indiqué les exercices qui lui conviendraient le mieux à la fois pour se dépenser et pour maintenir ce physique, ma foi, attirant.

Mais là, maintenant, ça ne lui suffirait pas.

Une heure auparavant, il avait dangereusement frôlé la limite entre se contenir et faire un massacre. Juste avant le dîner, les directeurs de maison avaient annoncé que les élèves de sixième année allaient travailler sur un projet par binôme sur un sujet libre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Les dossiers allaient être lus et notés par le corps professoral et octroyaient aux gagnants une mention qui serait très appréciée dans les dossiers scolaires des concernés. Les élèves avaient été enchantés, ce n'était pas le problème. Disons que le moment où tout avait dégénéré était quand ils s'étaient tous lancés dans la chasse au meilleur partenaire. En moins d'une demi-heure, Hermione, Neville et lui avaient été agressés de nombreuses fois. Certes, leurs résultats scolaires étaient mis en avant mais les garçons n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre que le projet était également un moyen détourné pour les autres de mettre leurs arguments en avant pour avoir le privilège de sortir avec deux des partis les plus prisés de la société anglaise et qui sait, obtenir le mariage tant convoité. Cela avait exaspéré Neville – Luna avait été implicitement menacée – mais Harry avait vraiment vu rouge. Surtout avec Ron Weasley et Zacharias Smith. Le premier s'était calmé après que le brun se soit lui-même occupé de lui quand il avait été surpris en train de fouiller ses affaires. Mais dès que l'annonce avait retenti, il s'était jeté sur Harry et avait babillé comme quoi ils feraient l'un des meilleurs duos alors qu'objectivement parlant, le brun aurait été le seul à travailler tandis que le roux serait resté dans son coin à se goinfrer, au mieux. Quant à Zacharias Smith, ce dernier avait réussi à l'intercepter alors qu'il traversait le hall de l'école et avait déclaré qu'il serait le meilleur choix et qu'il devrait s'en rendre compte maintenant. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il parlait bien du projet mais pour ça comme pour devenir son petit-ami, sa réponse était la même, il ne tenait pas à s'encombrer d'un boulet pareil. Le brun le lui avait fait savoir de manière extrêmement claire et précise mais apparemment, Smith ne pouvait pas accepter un non pour réponse … et Dumbledore aussi. Alors que Smith venait de se faire humilier proprement devant toute l'école, le directeur était intervenu pour le convaincre d'accepter de travailler avec lui. Sous les regards incrédules d'Harry et de ses amis, qu'ils soient de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle ou de Serpentard, le vieil homme lista toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait accepter sa proposition. Le brun, franchement agacé qu'on veuille lui forcer la main pour qu'il écarte les cuisses devant Smith – il n'était pas aussi aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que le seul but du jeune homme était de se taper le Survivant – avait lentement mais sûrement perdu son calme. Conscient que s'il écoutait une minute de plus ces inepties, il allait craquer, Harry avait alors tourné le dos à l'assemblée sans un mot et avait quitté les lieux en plein milieu d'une phrase de Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'avait regardé, bouche ouverte, stupéfait par le toupet que montrait son élève. Certains avaient bien voulu le suivre mais Harry connaissait l'école comme sa poche et c'était un jeu d'enfant de les semer dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Chambre des Secrets.

Et le voici en train de tourner en rond pour ne pas exploser.

-Seigneur Harry ? apparut Dobby

-Partons, gronda Harry.

L'elfe de maison s'empressa de les amener dans les cachots du château Potter. Une fois sécurisé, Harry s'y déchaîna mais il sentit rapidement que ce ne serait pas assez. Alors il modela sa magie pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose de concret. Les elfes de maison attachés à la maison Potter apparurent auprès de Dobby.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dobby, intrigué mais inquiet par le déchaînement de magie

-Des objets disparaissent dans tout le château, expliqua l'un des elfes de maison. Nous les avons suivis jusqu'ici.

-Alors c'est que le seigneur Harry en avait besoin, décréta Dobby. Identifiez-les tous et retournez travailler. Je m'occupe du seigneur Harry.

Les elfes de maison s'inclinèrent avant d'obéir. Dobby reporta son regard vers son seigneur et ami. Il nota la présence des objets disparus qui voletaient au-dessus de sa tête, traversés par des rayons de magie. Le ballet dura quelques heures avant que tout ne retombe au sol, y compris Harry. L'elfe de maison se précipita pour le soigner et l'amener dans un lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

-Dobby ? souffla faiblement Harry

-Seigneur Harry, sourit Dobby. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'ai senti ma magie agir, fit Harry. Que s'est-il passé ?

Dobby fit venir à lui les objets qui s'étaient trouvés dans la salle d'invocation.

-Ces objets sont chargés de votre magie, expliqua Dobby. Vous seul pourrez me dire ce à quoi ils pourraient servir.

Se callant contre ses oreillers, Harry observa le plateau sur lequel les babioles avaient été déposées. Son regard fut attiré par une barrette avec un ornement en forme d'ailes de papillon en bronze. Il le prit délicatement entre ses mains et l'examina de plus près.

-Elle appartenait à votre grand-mère maternelle, révéla Dobby.

-Il ne me semble pas que tu aies été au service de la famille Potter avant moi, sourit Harry.

-Les Malfoy n'étaient pas si terrible, avoua Dobby. Non, ces objets sont venus à vous pendant votre … crise. J'ai demandé aux autres une description pour chaque objet.

-Merci, Dobby, sourit chaleureusement Harry.

-De rien, seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby.

-Continue, fit Harry.

-Donc, cette pince pour cheveux appartenait à la mère de votre mère, fit Dobby. C'était son cadeau pour ses dix ans de mariage, il me semble.

-Elle serait parfaite pour Luna, songea Harry. Surtout pour m'envoyer de bonnes ondes pour me calmer.

Il avisa ensuite une pochette avec un bouledogue tissé dessus.

-C'est pour Pansy, rit Harry. Elle qui se plaint qu'elle perdait toujours ses affaires !

Dobby fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de vérifier.

-C'est une pochette qui appartenait à votre grand-mère paternelle, analysa Dobby. D'excellente qualité en plus. Votre magie en a fait une pochette sans fond. Votre amie n'aura qu'à ouvrir la pochette en pensant à ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'avoir immédiatement. Les meilleurs sacs sans fond du marché nécessitaient quand même à ce qu'on plonge le bras dedans pour chercher durant plusieurs minutes ce dont on a besoin.

Harry prit ensuite une montre bracelet soigneusement serti de cristaux finement taillés.

-Comme ça, Daphnée saura toujours où se trouve sa sœur, ricana Harry.

-Ella appartenait également à votre grand-mère paternelle, indiqua Dobby. Le sort pour indiquer où se trouvent les membres de sa famille a été perdu depuis quelques siècles. Généralement, les artefacts qui contiennent ce sort se transmettent de génération en génération. Pour changer les noms, il suffit simplement d'une goutte de sang. Normalement, chaque famille Sang Pur en possède un tel artefact, sous forme d'horloge le plus souvent.

-Il faudrait que je retrouve celui des Potter, marmonna Harry.

Il fronça des sourcils en notant la présence de deux autres pinces à cheveux, l'une en forme de flamme en or et l'autre une goutte en argent.

-Ginny et Astoria, souffla Harry. Pour qu'elles soient toujours en contact avec Luna.

-Elles contiennent les mêmes sorts que celle de Luna, confirma Dobby. Et proviennent également des bijoux de votre grand-mère maternelle.

Son souffle se coupa en apercevant de l'ambre monté en pendentif avec une chaîne en or.

-Hermione, murmura Harry.

Avec surprise, il découvrit que la pierre avait été enchâssée sur un médaillon qui s'ouvrait sur une surface unie.

-Curieux … fit Harry.

-C'est un héritage de votre grand-mère paternelle, déclara Dobby. C'est maintenant une boussole magique, qui lui indiquera où se trouvera toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tient le plus.

Avec révérence, il reposa le bijou et s'intéressa aux autres. La montre à gousset était finement ornée.

-Parfait pour Théo, sourit Harry. Une revisite des traditions.

-Et un excellent réceptacle de sorts, ajouta Dobby. En le lançant sur cette montre, il n'aura pas besoin de le maintenir.

-Pratique, fit Harry.

Le bracelet, avec les motifs en forme de feuilles, n'avait aucune ambiguïté quant à son destinataire.

-Neville sera ravi, pouffa Harry.

-D'autant plus que le bracelet est comme une sacoche d'herboriste, fit Dobby. Cela lui serait bien utile.

La broche pour cape en forme d'araignée était assez fantasque pour plaire à Blaise.

-Une veuve noire, comme la mère de Blaise, sourit Harry.

-Et un très bon détecteur de poison, ajouta Dobby.

La chaîne était si fine, si délicate et si haut de gamme qu'il ne voyait qu'une seule personne la porter.

-Draco ne reniflerait même pas devant la qualité de ce présent, sourit Harry.

-D'autant plus que ça le protégera d'un certain nombre de sorts visant son esprit, déclara Dobby.

Il ne restait que deux objets sur le plateau. Avec fébrilité, il s'empara de l'anneau d'une simplicité assez étonnante parmi ces riches objets.

-D'où vient-il ? demanda Harry

-Il provient des affaires de votre mère, déclara Dobby. C'est une bague de magie. Elle l'a créé en pensant à son meilleur ami.

-Severus … souffla Harry.

Harry savait depuis quelques temps que sa mère et lui étaient très proches durant leur enfance. Ils s'étaient éloignés quand elle s'était rapprochée de James mais ils s'étaient peu à peu retrouvés. Il était donc normal que l'objet lui revienne.

Le dernier objet était une simple boucle d'oreille. Harry n'avait pas besoin de Dobby pour comprendre ce que c'était.

-Un réceptacle de magie, s'émerveilla Harry. Je ne pensais pas que ça existait.

-Ils sont extrêmement rares pour les sorciers, expliqua Dobby. Le vôtre est calibrée sur votre magie et uniquement la vôtre. Ce sera une réserve formidable et très discrète, surtout avec les combats qui vous attendent.

Harry regarda tous ces objets avant de se décider.

-Emballe-les, s'il te plait, pria Harry. Je les leur donnerais.

-Et pour votre boucle d'oreille ? demanda Dobby

-Je vais y réfléchir, fit Harry.

Et demander conseil à Nolan.

§§§§§

Fin se faufila discrètement dans la maison de RoseSang où il vivait.

-Bonsoir Fin, fit une voix.

Fin sursauta pour découvrir dans un fauteuil non pas Nolan mais Celeb.

-Seigneur Celeb, s'inclina Fin.

-Tu me connais, d'habitude je m'amuserai à tourner autour du pot mais nous n'avons pas le temps, soupira Celeb. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ta sœur de là ?

Fin ne sursauta même pas et s'avachit sur un fauteuil proche.

-Pourquoi je ne m'étonne même pas que vous soyez au courant ? marmonna Fin

-Nolan aime bien avoir un œil sur ses jouets, ricana Celeb. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi ?

-Notre oncle a engagé un shaman renégat pour l'enfermer, soupira Fin.

-_Pardon ?!_ bondit Celeb

Leur peuple n'était pas exactement magique. La magie qu'ils possédaient servait essentiellement à augmenter leurs capacités physiques. Bien entendu, certains d'entre eux pouvaient utiliser la magie à plus ou moins grande échelle. Les shamans formaient donc une petite caste à part de leur peuple qui était elle-même divisée en plusieurs groupes selon leurs affinités. Ils étaient repérés dès leur plus jeune âge et leurs aptitudes développées selon leur magie. Une fois à l'âge adulte, ils étaient invités à rejoindre la communauté qui leur correspondait le mieux ou à s'établir en tant que shaman solitaire. Dans les deux cas, ils devaient se faire recenser, même s'ils maitrisaient la magie la plus sombre à portée de leur peuple. Les shamans renégats étaient ceux qui refusaient de se faire ficher et qui voulaient pratiquer la magie sans entrave. Ils étaient traqués sans merci car ils ne préoccupaient guère de la survie de leur peuple. Que le patriarche de Fin ait pu faire appel à l'un d'entre eux n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

-Comment l'as-tu su ? demanda Celeb

-Il vient chaque lune pour renouveler la protection, avoua Fin. J'ai tenté de la faire sortir à ce moment-là mais il est toujours assez ponctuel. Quant à m'en prendre à lui … je suis téméraire, pas suicidaire.

Celeb sourit. Effectivement, il fallait être fou pour s'en prendre à des shamans. Seuls d'autres shamans ou des guerriers pouvaient se mesurer à armes égales.

-C'était ça qui t'empêchait de la libérer, donc, songea Celeb. Dans combien de temps est-ce que ta sœur va être mariée ?

-Mon oncle veut absolument que la cérémonie ait lieu dans trois lunes, révéla Fin.

-C'est précis, nota Celeb. Les négociations ont commencé quand ?

-Il y a deux lunes officiellement, répondit Fin. Mais Melia est enfermée depuis six lunes.

-Je ne sais pas dans quoi ta famille s'est fourrée mais c'est mauvais, prévint Celeb.

-Je sais, soupira Fin. Mais je veux protéger ma sœur.

-Et ta mère ? s'étonna Celeb

-Si c'est possible, sourit nerveusement Fin.

-Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire, déclara Celeb. Mais il y a beaucoup de chances pour que ça se termine dans un carnage. En s'en prenant à ta sœur, on s'en est pris à toi et comme tu es au service des RoseSang, c'est Nolan qu'on implique. Tu n'as pas choisi n'importe quelle famille à qui prêter ton bras et ton honneur, tu sais.

-J'ai pu le constater, sourit faiblement Fin.

-Va te coucher, conseilla Celeb. On va prendre le relais et ne t'inquiète pas, tu participeras. Hors de question de te laisser sur le côté.

-Merci, soupira Fin en se levant.

Celeb le regarda s'en aller en dégustant distraitement son verre.

-Tu veux parier que si on a choisi la famille de Fin, c'est pour affaiblir la maison RoseSang ? s'éleva une voix

-Les nôtres ont été massacrés parce que nous leur étions liés, se rappela Celeb. Il est temps de faire renaître le nom des Velvet. Es-tu partante ?

-Bien entendu, sourit la jeune femme qui sortit de l'ombre. Nolan et toi êtes d'excellents guerriers, il vous faut bien un shaman pour assurer vos arrières, non ?

-Kali, ma petite sœur chérie ! rit Celeb. Nos ennemis ne savent pas sur qui ils sont tombés …

§§§§§

Tom avait du mal à revenir de sa stupeur.

Il avait trouvé ! Enfin !

Pendant que Sirius se réappropriait peu à peu sa vie, Tom avait fouillé les bibliothèques russes. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de sauver ses amis de la marque des ténèbres et surtout de rendre son mari et éventuellement sa sœur à Narcissa. Dimitri Vater lui avait donné un laisser-passer pour la bibliothèque de la Neva, où une partie des archives sorcières se trouvaient. Le maître legilimens lui avait indiqué qu'il n'aurait pas accès à tout ce qu'il voudrait mais c'était suffisant visiblement.

En Angleterre, il avait trouvé une piste assez sérieuse en se penchant sur la géométrie de la marque. Mais comme il s'agissait d'une science moldue, il n'avait rien pu trouver, à cause du mépris et l'égocentrisme des Anglais. Ses recherches en France puis en Allemagne lui avaient permis de faire le lien avec l'arithmancie puis les runes anciennes.

Et là, les runes l'avaient mené aux marques d'appartenance.

Au début, il s'était tout de suite intéressé aux marques d'esclavage mais toutes les archives sur le sujet avaient disparu dans toutes les bibliothèques officielles qu'il avait pu consulter, courtoisie de Dumbledore. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à chercher quelque chose de plus générique pour trouver ce qu'il voulait.

Voldemort – ou qui que ce soit qui le manipulait – était doué, il ne le contestait pas, mais pas assez pour réussir à modifier durablement des marques de soumission.

Comme les marques d'esclavage, ces marques n'avaient pas besoin du consentement des concernés pour qu'on puisse les apposer. La différence majeure entre ces marques était que celles de soumission permettaient d'appeler ceux qui la portaient avec plus ou moins de douleur vers celui qui avait la marque maîtresse. Tom avait également déterminé qu'une combinaison de runes permettait au porteur de la marque de donner de sa magie à la marque maîtresse.

La partie la plus difficile maintenant était de pouvoir enlever la marque des ténèbres, de surcroît sans que le porteur de la marque maîtresse, vraisemblablement Voldemort, ne s'en doute. L'idéal serait de le tuer mais comme il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver, c'était peine perdue. Il lui restait donc deux solutions : ou bien il démantelait la marque, ou bien il la rendait inactive.

-Monsieur ? interpella une voix. Nous allons fermer.

Tom se redressa, surpris. Déjà ? Où était donc passé toute la journée ? Il était pourtant arrivé dès l'ouverture !

Rapidement, il ramassa ses affaires et vida les lieux. Il prit le temps de les déposer dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait avant de se rendre à la clinique qui elle, n'avait pas d'horaires de visite.

-Bonsoir Tom, salua Sirius.

-Sirius, répondit Tom. Comment vas-tu ?

-Le travail sur mon esprit est long, très long, soupira Sirius. Annuler toutes les consignes n'est pas aisé.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tom

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, la personne qui a fait ça a profité que j'étais faible psychiquement pour implanter les consignes profondément en moi, expliqua Sirius. Comme il était doué, ça prend du temps pour les détruire. Et tant que ce n'est pas fait, je ne peux pas me remettre à l'occlumencie.

-Combien de temps ça va prendre ? demanda Tom

-A ce rythme, plusieurs mois, révéla Sirius.

-Je ne pourrais pas rester autant de temps, s'excusa Tom.

-Je m'en doute, sourit Sirius. Je ne suis plus un gosse, je peux rester seul plusieurs jours de suite.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, renifla Tom. Mais je passerai de temps en temps pour vérifier que les médicomages ne t'ont pas tué parce que tu étais trop agaçant.

-Même pas vrai ! grogna Sirius

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un moment avant que Tom ne prenne congé. Il rencontra Dimitri Vater pour discuter de la prise en charge de son patient, notamment financière, et Tom sortit finalement de la clinique, préoccupé. Ses économies n'étaient pas éternelles et Sirius en bouffait pas mal. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir demander de l'aide à Narcissa. Mais il allait devoir lui dire que Sirius était vivant et là … Il tenait à sa tête, merci. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Tom rentra et décida de partir pour l'Angleterre dès le lendemain, non sans faire quelques détours. Il fit donc ses bagages avant d'aller se coucher.

§§§§§

Ça y est. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Albus se félicitait d'avoir distribué assez d'argent pour être prévenu de tout indice qui pourrait l'aider à localiser Tom. L'un de ses espions en Bosnie lui avait certifié que Tom s'était rendu dans une échoppe d'apothicaire et qu'il comptait récupérer sa commande dans deux jours. C'était donc amplement suffisant pour monter une opération et se débarrasser définitivement de ce gêneur. Le vieux sorcier prit le temps de contacter quelques connaissances qui pourraient l'aider dans ce projet particulier et leur assura une excellente prime pour qu'ils ne bâclent pas le travail. Après avoir donné ses ordres, il se tâta avant de se décider. Il délégua ses affaires pour les trois prochains jours avant de se rendre chez lui. Heureusement, sa nièce était encore là et il ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules pour la traîner jusqu'à la surface plane la plus proche pour prendre son plaisir. Julia était très loin de s'en plaindre et une fois leur affaire finie, elle s'allongea langoureusement sur le canapé, toujours nue, tandis qu'Albus se servait une boisson forte.

-Je me répète peut-être mais pour un sorcier de ton âge, tu as de l'endurance, sourit Julia.

-Je sais, se rengorgea Albus après avoir savouré une gorgée.

-Bonne journée ? devina Julia

-Bonne nouvelle, corrigea Albus. Je vais enfin me débarrasser d'un parasite.


	20. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé

**_Le Prince de Sang mêlé_**

Severus lâcha un lourd soupir lorsqu'il sentit la marque des ténèbres brûler son bras. Ce qu'il pouvait être blasé de ce fou mégalo …

Rapidement, il réarrangea ses notes pour les ranger correctement, troqua son pull et son pantalon confortable pour son uniforme informe de mangemort. Il vérifia qu'il avait sa sacoche de potions d'urgence ainsi que sa baguette et son portauloin de secours avant de s'emparer de son masque qu'il fourra dans sa poche et quitta ses appartements qu'il referma soigneusement. Il parcourut les couloirs silencieux à cette heure de la nuit et sortit du château. Une fois les frontières du domaine passées, il transplana vers le quartier général de Voldemort. Il mit soigneusement son masque avant d'entrer dans la salle où se tenait la réunion. La procession avait déjà commencé et il se mit dans la file pour baiser le bas de la robe de leur maître à tous. Son devoir fait, il se plaça dans un recoin de la pièce à une place stratégique, proche du trône de Voldemort pour justifier qu'il faisait partie de son cercle rapproché mais assez loin pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

D'une oreille distraite, Severus écouta les comptes rendus des différentes missions données par Voldemort. Lui y échappait parce qu'il donnait des cours – encore heureux ! S'il devait participer aux raids toutes les nuits, pas sûr qu'il puisse garantir la survie de ses cornichons ! – mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était exempté de tâches. Comme il était le maître de potions le plus jeune depuis plusieurs siècles – et le seul qui ne se soit pas planqué en Angleterre – Voldemort en profitait pour lui demander des potions particulièrement pointues. Heureusement, il avait fermement refusé de fournir les potions de base pour ses « collègues » car il avait expliqué qu'avec ses autres fonctions, si Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il fasse d'erreurs, il devait faire un choix pour les mangemorts, les potions pour les soldats ou celles pour leur chef. Bien évidemment, ce dernier ne pensant qu'à sa pomme, c'était couru d'avance.

Severus en profita pour s'amuser à reconnaître ses « camarades » malgré leurs tenues. Comme il était déjà mangemort quand il était devenu professeur de potions, il pouvait sans problème reconnaître ses anciens élèves. Il avait plus de mal avec ceux qui étaient plus âgés que lui ou qui avaient fait leurs études à l'étranger. Quelques-uns, cependant, sortaient du lot et il n'était pas difficile de deviner leur nom. Lucius, par exemple, dont les richissimes robes et les cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient connus dans le monde entier comme la marque de fabrique des Malfoy. Fenrir Greyback, dont les traits et le physique étaient presque plus lupins que sorciers. Bellatrix Lestrange était la seule à ne pas porter de masque et malgré son passage à Azkaban, elle restait une très belle femme.

Le regard de Severus se tourna vers la personne qui les avait tous réuni là. Par prudence, il renforça ses barrières occlumens avant de poursuivre ses pensées. L'être qui s'était hissé sur le trône n'avait même pas l'apparence d'un humain. La peau verte écailleuse, pas de nez, chauve … et certains continuaient de le suivre ! C'était assez incompréhensible et cela ne l'étonnerait pas que des sorts coercitifs aient été de la partie. Avant, l'idée ne l'aurait même pas effleuré mais depuis qu'il s'était souvenu dans les détails de sa dernière entrevue « non officielle » avec le directeur de Poudlard, Severus prenait avec précaution tout ce qu'il savait. Quand il avait compris que ce n'était pas la première fois que Dumbledore se conduisait ainsi avec lui – autant dire la vérité, qu'il le torturait – il avait vérifié son esprit pour savoir combien de fois ce genre d'événement s'était produit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le directeur était puissant, et il n'avait pas encore réussi à retrouver la totalité de ses souvenirs – il n'en avait récupéré qu'une infime partie, en fait – et cela l'inquiétait vraiment.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il se méfiait de tout ce qui provenait également de Voldemort. Oui, il commençait à avoir des doutes, surtout concernant son adhésion. Oui, il était haineux et Lily avait fini par le rejeter pour une parole malheureuse. Mais pour autant, est-ce qu'il aurait renoncé à la volonté de devenir un homme dont sa défunte mère serait très fière ? Il ne se connaissait pas aussi stupide, encore plus avec une idéologie cousue de fils blancs. Les moldus devaient être éradiqués de la surface de la terre ? Pour être allé à l'école publique pendant son enfance, l'une des premières informations géographiques qu'on apprenait était que la population britannique se comptait en _millions_ d'habitants alors que les sorciers dans ce même royaume, comme il l'avait appris après quelques recherches, n'approchait même pas de la centaine de milliers. Le rapport était incomparable et il n'y avait aucune chance que les sorciers aient le dessus sur les moldus, encore plus avec la technologie dont ils disposaient. Oui, les nés de moldus polluaient la société sorcière en important leurs croyances mais il avait rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait surtout d'un problème d'introduction au monde de la magie.

Mais de là à se soumettre à Voldemort, aussi séduisant était-il à ses débuts ? Non-sens. Severus avait toujours été indépendant et même s'il avait beaucoup souffert de la solitude pendant son enfance et son adolescence, il s'était toujours jugé assez mature pour ne pas s'enchaîner volontairement à quoi que ce soit. Mais visiblement, il l'avait fait.

Par deux fois, en plus.

Il réfléchissait encore aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'époque vers Voldemort mais aussi vers Dumbledore ? Là, il y avait un problème ! Aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter, le directeur de Poudlard n'avait jamais eu un seul regard et encore moins un geste aimable pour les Serpentards. Certes, il s'était toujours posé comme l'adversaire attitré de Voldemort mais Severus cumulait trop de défauts pour l'intéresser : Serpentard, sang-mêlé, pauvre, aimant la magie « noire ». Mais pourtant, Dumbledore était allé jusqu'à lui éviter la prison, lui avait donné un emploi et la tête de la maison Serpentard. En contrepartie, il devait risquer sa vie pour apporter des informations pour lutter contre Voldemort.

-Severus ?

Le Sorcier reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-Pardonnez-moi, monseigneur, s'inclina Severus. Une idée pour améliorer une potion m'était venue.

-_Doloris !_

Le sort craché lui fit poser un genou à terre mais il n'avait pas crié. Le maître de potions n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner satisfaction sur ce point.

-Quand je parle, tout le monde doit écouter, rappela Voldemort.

Et il repartit dans son discours mégalomaniaque. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de se concentrer totalement sur la réunion en cours était qu'il était temps qu'il se libère de ce fou.

§§§§§

-Mesdames, messieurs, fit Albus.

La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix n'allait pas tarder. Molly, encore sur place avec son mari Arthur, avait préparé un bon dîner pour tout le monde pour que la réunion se passe bien. Après un digestif, le directeur les avait rassemblés dans la salle de bal.

-Mes amis, sourit Albus. J'aimerai vous présenter un nouveau membre de l'Ordre. Voici Julia.

Une rousse sublime entra d'un pas chaloupé dans la pièce, faisant baver les hommes les plus jeunes. Un seul toutefois ne montra aucune émotion.

Et pourtant, c'était un maelström à l'intérieur ! Quand Lily l'avait rejeté, Severus s'était retrouvé à la suivre dès qu'il le pouvait. Quand ils avaient quitté l'école, il gardait quand même toujours un œil sur elle et il fallait avouer qu'après sa mort, ses partenaires avaient soit les cheveux roux, soit les yeux verts.

Lily …

Severus retomba sur terre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur son bras.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? claqua Severus

-Je voulais savoir si la place à côté de vous était prise, sourit Julia.

-Visiblement, vous l'occupez déjà, nota Severus. Mon accord est donc superflu.

Julia rougit délicatement avant de reporter son attention sur le maître de séance.

Severus devait se l'avouer, il était troublé par cette jeune femme de son âge. Outre le fait qu'elle ressemble à Lily, elle ne semblait n'avoir aucun apriori sur lui alors qu'il s'était construit une très solide réputation de bâtard. Même si Dumbledore le traitait avec « bienveillance » – mais il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas comprendre que c'était plutôt de la condescendance – il restait un Serpentard et le directeur de la maison de surcroît donc il ne devait pas être dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore, même s'il lui était utile.

Autre point qui le chiffonnait, c'était que cette Julia était inconnue de tous les membres. Or, l'introduction dans l'Ordre se faisait par parrainage et la candidature étudiée par un conseil des plus anciens membres. Mais là, il n'y avait rien eu du tout et c'était étrange.

Severus se secoua intérieurement et reporta son attention sur la réunion. Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore lançait des miettes d'informations, tout le monde braillait et le directeur les mettait tous d'accord en révélant l'idée qu'il avait eu et que tout le monde acceptait « parce que le grand Albus Dumbledore en était à l'origine ».

Autant pour la démocratie …

Severus ne prenait jamais la parole, uniquement quand son avis était expressément demandé. Et même là, il se faisait le plus bref et concis possible. De toute façon, personne n'avait confiance en lui et s'il était parmi eux, c'était uniquement parce que Dumbledore le tolérait.

Actuellement, le principal sujet de conversation était le recrutement de nouveaux membres. Comme la majorité des membres lors de la première guerre avait été tuée, l'Ordre de la deuxième guerre était très réduit et il fallait absolument l'étoffer pour qu'ils puissent être « efficaces ». Quand le sujet était arrivé sur la table la première fois, Severus avait été clair : il ne pourrait approcher aucun Serpentard sans mettre en péril son statut d'espion. Cela ne gênait personne car pour toute l'assemblée, les vert et argent étaient destinés uniquement et seulement à devenir des mangemorts. Lui n'était que l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Pour les autres professeurs membres de l'Ordre, s'ils ne voulaient pas que le ministère ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, ils devaient donc garder une absolue neutralité. Seul Dumbledore se permettait de transgresser cette règle implicite, parce qu'il était Albus Dumbledore.

Ne restait donc que les autres membres de l'Ordre pour faire le recrutement. Du peu qu'il avait pu entendre – il n'était naturellement pas convié aux réunions pour étudier les dossiers – les pressentis étaient essentiellement les enfants scolarisés pendant la première guerre. Ils étaient donc bercés par les récits des héros qui s'y étaient illustrés et mieux encore, ne souhaitaient que pouvoir se vanter qu'ils avaient pu côtoyer le Survivant. De plus, leur registre de sorts maîtrisés était plus que décevant et il n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils donneraient sur le champ de bataille. Une remise à niveau aurait été donc la bienvenue mais ce n'était pas dans les projets du grand Albus Dumbledore.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour toute candidature, le directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'Ordre du Phénix avait toujours le dernier mot. Severus avait pu récolter les noms des personnes approchées – on était espion ou on ne l'était pas – et il avait remarqué que seuls les plus crédules mais également les plus riches étaient acceptés. D'ailleurs, une fois introduits, on n'en entendait plus du tout parler. Mais son petit doigt lui disait que cette Julia allait rester plus longtemps que les autres.

-Oh, Severus, un mot, interpella Albus alors que la réunion était terminée.

Silencieusement, le maître de Potions approcha.

-Julia n'a pas vécu en Angleterre, fit Albus. Je …

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, coupa Severus. Nous avons déjà établi que je ne pouvais pas me dédoubler pour toutes les fonctions que je remplis. Des choix ont été faits et je ne compte pas les remettre en cause. Si vous avez besoin d'un guide touristique ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, il y a bien assez de membres de l'Ordre qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs dix doigts pour vous servir !

Severus ne risquait pas de dévoiler qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de leur dernier entretien. En effet, depuis le retour de Voldemort, ils se prenaient tous les deux la tête pour que le maître de potions constitue une réserve de potions à destination de l'Ordre. Ce dernier avait refusé car, outre le fait qu'il avait refusé de le faire pour les mangemorts, il n'avait réellement pas le temps de le faire. Mais « non » n'était pas une réponse pour Albus Dumbledore.

-Mais … tenta de protester Albus.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, décréta Severus. Si nous en avons terminé, je vais retourner à mes actuels engagements.

Il tourna les talons et quitta les lieux. Severus se doutait que le directeur avait été à deux doigts de lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais il y avait encore des membres de l'Ordre dans la pièce et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il déroge à son image de gentil papy gâteaux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour des vacances loin d'ici …

§§§§§

-Vous n'auriez pas un retourneur de temps ? fit Severus en laissant tomber sa tête sur le bureau après les salutations d'usage. Si je ne dors pas au moins une semaine, je vais devenir fou !

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

Dans son emploi du temps de ministre, Severus avait pu se trouver un créneau pour rendre visite à l'un de ses plus anciens amis. Garrick Ollivander avait été le premier à comprendre que la vie au sein de la famille Snape était très loin d'être idyllique. L'enfant de l'époque avait été l'un des seuls à lui avoir posé des questions sur les éléments qui pouvaient constituer une baguette donc il l'avait invité à lui écrire s'il voulait en savoir plus. Ça avait été le début d'une belle correspondance mais surtout d'une belle et grande amitié. Severus avait trouvé en Garrick un mentor et un confident qui l'avait poussé à devenir maître de potions. Mais curieusement, il n'avait pas réussi à le dissuader de se soumettre à Voldemort.

-On peut dire que tu as une vie bien remplie, sourit Garrick.

-Pourquoi j'ai refusé de devenir votre apprenti, déjà ? marmonna Severus

-Tu aimais trop les potions, rappela Garrick. Et dans les baguettes, ce qui te fascinait était surtout les interactions entre les différents éléments, rien d'autre.

-Ah, c'est vrai, souffla Severus. Et Dumbledore qui me prend la tête …

-Que Dumbledore ? insista Garrick

-Oh, ça va ! grogna Severus

Garrick Ollivander connaissait parfaitement les « allégeances » de son protégé. Il avait été le premier vers lequel le jeune sorcier s'était tourné quand il était revenu des geôles du ministère la première fois, alors qu'il venait à peine d'obtenir sa maîtrise de potions, la marque des ténèbres trônant sombrement sur son bras et il avait été encore là quand il était revenu après avoir livré la prophétie. Aucun mot n'avait été nécessaire mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le fabriquant de baguette n'avait cessé de lui faire confiance.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon antre aujourd'hui ? sourit Garrick

-J'avais besoin d'une pause, j'imagine, fit Severus.

-Je pourrais presque te croire, ricana Garrick. Allons, je t'écoute.

A voix basse, Severus lui raconta les derniers événements de sa vie. La boutique était le seul endroit où il pouvait être lui-même et où il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ses secrets car il savait qu'ils seraient gardés. Oh, il ne lui confiait pas ceux d'Harry – bizarrement, il se rappelait parfaitement sa crise au début de l'année où, avec Draco, ils s'étaient fait soumettre par sa magie – mais Garrick restait quand même de bon conseil.

-Tu ne chômes pas, constata Garrick.

-Semblerait, grommela Severus.

Garrick fronça des sourcils en regardant Severus. Avec la chance qu'il avait, son protégé lui claquerait entre les doigts avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Et ça, il en était hors de question !

-Dis-moi, mon cher, comment se passe la gestion du clan Prince ? demanda Garrick

Dès que Severus avait eu ses examens, Garrick l'avait poussé à contacter les gobelins. En effet, comme il fournissait toutes les baguettes d'apprentissage des sorciers avant leur entrée à Poudlard, il avait vu défilé des centaines de générations d'élèves et avait appris certains détails sur les Sang Pur. Contrairement à d'autres familles, le clan Prince n'était pas tout à fait fermé au monde moldu. Certes, le dernier patriarche avait renié sa fille unique parce qu'elle avait épousé un moldu de la pire espèce et avait laissé son petit-fils vivre dans un foyer abusif mais pour autant, Jeremiah Prince ne l'avait pas totalement écarté de la succession. Alors quand le jeune homme s'était présenté à la banque, il avait appris que toute sa famille mis à part le patriarche avait été tuée. Ce dernier, presque grabataire, avait dû contre son gré former son petit-fils pour que le patrimoine Prince ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Au début, la cohabitation avait été infernale mais les deux hommes avaient fini par s'apprivoiser. Aujourd'hui, Jeremiah était en rémission grâce aux potions de Severus et ce dernier gérait les affaires des Prince avec brio sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute.

-Jeremiah n'est pas très bien en ce moment, fit sombrement Severus. Il faudrait que j'arrive à le convaincre d'aller voir un médicomage.

-Même enfant, Jeremiah était assez borné, rit Garrick. J'irais le voir, j'aurais peut-être plus de chances.

-Avec plaisir, grogna Severus.

-Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ça qui te tracasse, pointa Garrick.

Severus soupira lourdement.

-J'en ai marre de ces deux fous, avoua Severus. Je ne veux plus porter cette marque honteuse ou ramper pour grappiller quelques miettes de liberté.

-Tu n'as jamais fait de recherches dessus ? s'étonna Garrick

-Et quand j'en aurais eu le temps ? se plaignit Severus. Les premières années je n'avais pas à me préoccuper et ensuite, c'est comme si j'étais indispensable ! Ils ne me lâchent pas !

Garrick ricana. Severus se redressa, observa son mentor avant de lui révéler la dernière entrevue et ce qu'il avait subi. Garrick ne mit que quelques instants avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de maugréer dans sa barbe.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, souffla Garrick.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Severus

-C'est ta baguette qui m'a donné des soupçons, révéla Garrick.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Severus, perdu

-Généralement, le sorcier moyen garde la baguette qui l'a choisi à onze ans toute sa vie, expliqua Garrick. Mais pour ceux plus puissants que la moyenne, cette baguette n'est plus adaptée parce qu'elle ne peut pas canaliser toute la puissance de son sorcier. Tu fais partie de cette catégorie de sorciers.

-Mais j'ai toujours la baguette de mon enfance, rappela Severus. Quel est le rapport ?

-C'est assez difficile à expliquer pour un non initié, fit Garrick. Mais pour résumer, tu n'es pas … entier ?

-C'est très clair, railla Severus.

-Je pense que tu n'as jamais eu accès à la totalité de ta personnalité, de ton esprit voire même de ta magie, hésita Garrick.

-C'est tiré par les cheveux, nota Severus.

-Je sais, tu ne comprends pas, sourit Garrick. Mais rappelle-toi que je suis bien plus vieux que toi et donc, j'ai vu beaucoup plus de choses que toi. Crois-moi, ta situation n'est pas normale.

-D'accord, articula Severus.

Garrick prit quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision.

-Il se peut que j'aie une solution, fit Garrick.

-Laquelle ? demanda Severus

-Il se trouve que les rumeurs parlent d'une personne qui fait des recherches sur les magies de l'esprit et la marque des ténèbres.

-Voldemort n'en a jamais entendu parler, assura Severus. Sinon, cette personne serait déjà morte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Garrick. Il a quand même un réseau assez étendu qui va en Allemagne.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? fronça des sourcils Severus

-Je veux que tu le conduises à la Bibliothèque des Embrumes, annonça Garrick.

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Severus

-Ce Gaunt pourrait t'être d'une très grande aide.

-Gaunt ?! écarquilla des yeux Severus

-Tu connais ? sourit Garrick

-C'est une famille Sang Pur déchue dont on n'a plus entendu parler depuis quelques siècles, répondit Severus. Jeremiah m'en a parlé parce qu'on a plusieurs contrats en vigueur avec leur nom. Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ?

-J'ai des oreilles partout, sourit Garrick. J'ai également mené ma petite enquête.

-Et il vous semble tellement digne de confiance pour lui accorder l'accès à la Bibliothèque ? nota Severus

-Je veux que tu me donnes ton avis sur lui, précisa Garrick. Si tu ne le sens pas, ramène-le ici et je m'en occuperai.

En tant que gardien de la Bibliothèque, Garrick la protégeait contre toutes les menaces. C'était également lui qui avait le dernier mot sur les nouveaux adhérents.

-D'accord, fit Severus. Quand devrais-je le rencontrer, parce que je me doute que vous avez tout organisé ?

-Demain à quinze heures, sourit Garrick.

-Je serais là, promit Severus.

-Tu devrais y aller, tu m'as dit que tu avais un emploi du temps chargé, ricana Garrick.

-Et en plus, vous me jetez dehors ! bougonna Severus

Il salua son ami avant de filer.

-Severus Snape, n'est-ce pas ? fit une nouvelle voix

-Exactement, sourit Garrick en regardant son protégé s'en aller.

Ragnok sortit de l'ombre.

-La succession Prince ne s'est jamais portée aussi bien depuis qu'il travaille avec le chef de la famille, sourit Ragnok. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Il semblerait qu'il puisse voir à travers les sorts de Dumbledore, annonça Garrick.

-Comment as-tu pu lui expliquer ça ? demanda Ragnok

-Une histoire avec sa baguette qui aurait attiré mes soupçons, sourit Garrick.

-Tu l'as embrouillé, en fait, ricana Ragnok.

-Comment j'aurais pu lui dire que c'était la magie du jeune Potter qui érodait les sorts de Dumbledore ? haussa un sourcil Garrick

-Pas faux, sourit Ragnok.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, as-tu des nouvelles ? demanda Garrick

-Je lui envoie des leçons de gestion chaque semaine, répondit Ragnok. Il pose des questions assez pertinentes et il est très assidu.

-Dumbledore ne l'a donc pas totalement détruit, soupira Garrick. J'avais peur que ce soit le cas quand je l'ai vu au moment où il a récupéré sa baguette.

-C'est vrai que ce vieux fou a pris des libertés avec sa vie, grimaça Ragnok. Mais nous sommes là pour rectifier le tir.

-Nous sommes là pour ça, assura Garrick.

Tous les deux s'assirent.

-Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? demanda Ragnok

-J'ai fait en sorte que Severus et Thomas Gaunt se rencontrent demain, expliqua Garrick. A eux deux, je suis certain qu'ils réussiront à lever le voile sur ce Voldemort. Tu en sais plus sur lui ?

-Il n'existe pas, assura Ragnok. En revanche, tu avais raison, il y a bien un lien entre Thomas Gaunt et Voldemort.

-Lequel ? demanda Garrick

-D'après les rares survivants de la promotion du jeune Gaunt, il s'agit de son surnom créé pendant sa scolarité, révéla Ragnok. Il l'utilisait essentiellement pour mettre en lumière les incohérences dans les actes de Dumbledore. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de là qu'il a eu des problèmes.

-La toile de Dumbledore se dévoile peu à peu, constata Garrick. C'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus d'erreurs ?

-Non, comme Gripsec me l'a fait comprendre, notre adversaire ne joue pas fair-play donc nous ne faisons plus, fit Ragnok. Nous devons utiliser toutes les opportunités à notre disposition.

-On ne peut pas aller contre cette logique, concéda Garrick. Mais dans tous les cas, cela expliquerait pourquoi Gaunt vient d'échapper à une explosion dans les Balkans alors qu'il était introuvable jusque-là.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta Ragnok

-Il a disparu de la circulation, répondit Garrick. Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il doit être vivant quelque part.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ? demanda Ragnok

-Disons que le propriétaire d'une baguette sur mesure aussi puissante et avec des éléments aussi mystérieux ne peut que m'intéresser, sourit Garrick.

Les deux amis de très longue date continuèrent à discuter avant de se séparer. Chacun d'entre eux avaient des responsabilités importantes pour la survie de leurs mondes respectifs et pour celle de la Magie.


	21. Les souhaits des autres

**_Les souhaits des autres_**

Harry s'étira longuement avant de filer dans la salle de bain plongée dans le noir complet. Le bain que Dobby lui avait fait couler était délicieux et lui permettait de totalement se détendre. L'équinoxe de printemps avait été moins spectaculaire que le solstice d'hiver et que Samain mais tout aussi douloureux. Heureusement pour lui, comme la transformation physique avait déjà eu lieu, sa période de stase était bien plus courte. L'avantage de cet équinoxe était que le lendemain était un dimanche. Il s'était arrangé avec ses amis pour qu'il le couvre et maintenant, il avait du temps pour lui.

Depuis un moment, il réfléchissait à la proposition de Severus Snape. Être apprenti en potions était un rêve qu'il voulait voir devenir réalité. La matière l'avait toujours passionné et c'était une chance qu'un maître aussi prestigieux – il lui avait avoué qu'il avait mené beaucoup de projets inconnus en Angleterre mais qui avaient eu un succès phénoménal à l'international – se soit penché sur son cas.

Il savait que ça allait engendrer beaucoup de problèmes, surtout du côté de Severus. Pour l'opinion publique, il était un mangemort qui ne devrait même pas approcher du Survivant, peu importe ses qualifications ou ce qu'Harry avait envie de faire réellement. Pour les sorciers, Harry Potter devait absolument devenir auror et sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, épouser une femme à laquelle il passerait tous les caprices et il aurait une ribambelle d'enfants. Tiens ! Il pariait même que ses premiers enfants devraient s'appeler, toujours selon la sacro-sainte opinion des sorciers anglais – avec Molly Weasley en tête – James et Albus pour les garçons et Lily pour sa fille.

Harry se secoua. Il devait penser à son avenir, peu importait ce que le monde sorcier pouvait vouloir pour lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant de ne pas accepter la proposition de Severus mais il savait que s'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, il allait falloir qu'il fasse les choses bien, surtout d'un point de vue officiel.

Et là, il eut une illumination.

-Dobby ?

-Seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby.

-Est-ce qu'Andromeda Tonks est toujours dans le manoir d'hiver ? demanda Harry

-Oui, seigneur Harry, confirma Dobby.

-T'a-t-elle donné sa réponse ? demanda Harry

-Non, répondit Dobby. Mais elle a demandé à vous voir dès que possible.

-J'irai dans la semaine, promit Harry.

-Vous avez une idée en tête, comprit Dobby.

-J'ai entendu parler d'une loi en cours de rédaction qui remettrait directement en cause ma majorité sorcière, avoua Harry. J'aimerai m'en passer, bien entendu. Andromeda a un dossier sur mon oncle et elle a découvert mes conditions de vie fabuleuses. Je pense qu'elle pourrait être utile.

-Comment ? demanda Dobby

-J'ai l'intention d'accepter un apprentissage en potions avec Severus Snape, sourit Harry. Seulement, ça va crier de tous les côtés quand on va l'apprendre. Je refuse de me plier aux volontés d'un peuple qui ne veut pas se défendre.

-Je comprends votre point de vue, fit Dobby. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette votre projet ? Vous pourriez faire en sorte que ce soit la condition pour qu'elle revienne dans le clan Black, non ?

-Quoi qu'elle choisisse, de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas la réintégrer avant ma majorité, et encore, si on me laisse faire, fit Harry.

-Chaque chose en son temps, sourit Dobby. Vous devriez sortir de ce bain, je vais vérifier que vous allez bien.

Nu comme au premier jour – Harry avait cessé d'être pudique avec l'elfe de maison depuis qu'il soignait toutes ses blessures après chaque crise de magie – le brun examina rapidement son corps avant de s'habiller et de remonter depuis la Chambre des Secrets vers les parties plus fréquentées du château. Neville l'accueillit avec joie alors qu'il passait dans le dortoir.

-Tu n'as pas bien choisi ton jour, ricana Neville.

-Quoi que j'aie envie de faire, ce n'est pas le bon jour, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

-Une réunion avec tous nos amis, répondit Neville. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui les préoccupent.

-Tous ? s'étonna Harry

-Tous, confirma Neville. Ce soir ?

-Ça me va, accepta Harry.

Les deux amis rejoignirent Hermione et Ginny avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

§§§§§

Molly était vraiment agacée.

L'été dernier, elle avait été furieuse que sa fille Ginny n'ait pas réussi à rester la petite-amie d'Harry Potter. La discussion qu'elles avaient eu avait failli salement dégénérer et Ginny avait pu y réchapper en se rendant dès qu'elle avait pu chez son amie Luna qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, était restée chez elle pendant toutes les vacances. Albus lui avait d'ailleurs fait payer chèrement cette défection d'abord en réduisant de moitié ses versements de galions puis en les arrêtant totalement dès août. Cela embêtait grandement la matrone rousse car elle avait besoin de cet argent pour terminer les luxueux arrangements de la propriété qu'elle s'était offerte dans le plus grand secret. Elle tenait vraiment à avoir sa salle de bains en or !

Molly se rendit dans la salle de bal du manoir Black pour la nettoyer après la réunion de la veille et grimaça. Avant son mariage avec Arthur, elle n'avait jamais fait aucune tâche ménagère, les refourguant avec plaisir à ses petits frères quand son père avait été ruiné mais ensuite, surtout en étant enceinte et son mari devant apporter une source de revenus, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Au fil des années, Molly avait appris à maîtriser les sorts ménagers et s'était débrouillée avec la cuisine – et l'aide du dernier elfe de maison de la famille Prewett, bien entendu – mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aimait ça. Très souvent, elle se demandait à quoi servait Kreattur, le dernier elfe de maison des Black. Ce dernier traînait dans les couloirs en marmonnant dans sa barbe et était totalement réfractaire à tout ordre qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qui s'était passé pendant les fêtes ! Ils étaient quand même accompagnés de nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore et il avait quand même réussi à les blesser sérieusement et à les maintenir évanouis pendant presque une semaine ! Elle avait voulu avoir un tête-à-tête avec l'elfe de maison mais ce dernier l'esquivait sans cesse dès que le sujet était abordé … quand il acceptait de l'écouter un minimum, bien sûr.

Molly était hargneuse pour un autre sujet. Le manoir Black, bien que très mal entretenu, restait une propriété Sang Pur. C'était ce à quoi elle avait toujours aspiré durant son enfance et son adolescence et quand Albus lui avait appris qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir s'installer dans l'une d'entre elles, elle avait été enchantée. Elle n'avait pas attendu l'accord d'Arthur pour s'y installer et il avait fallu l'intervention d'Albus pour le convaincre de s'y installer à son tour.

Mais depuis les fêtes de fin d'année … elle était furieuse ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais être repoussé dans une minuscule partie du manoir sans possibilité d'aller dans l'immense autre partie, c'était vraiment injuste ! Quand les enfants étaient retournés à l'école, elle avait ressorti tout son arsenal de sorts – et il était vraiment varié, surtout qu'il ne comportait pas que des sorts politiquement corrects – pour détruire le mur de magie qui les isolait et profiter de ce à quoi elle avait droit.

En pure perte.

Tous les sorts lui étaient intégralement revenus en pleine figure. Et comme elle ne s'était pas limitée au simple sort d'ouverture, elle s'était retrouvée très gravement blessée. Les sorts de surveillance qu'Albus avait installés dans toute la maison – maintenant uniquement dans la partie accessible – avaient alerté ce dernier qui avait dû venir à son secours. St Mangouste était impensable sans qu'Arthur ne soit mis au courant et aucun secret ne pouvait être gardé à Poudlard, le directeur avait dû se résoudre à faire appel à Severus Snape pour soigner la matrone. Le rictus moqueur qu'il avait affiché sur son visage pendant toute la durée des soins avait ulcéré la rousse, outré que ce déchet ose se foutre d'elle !

Après cet échec retentissant, elle avait dû cesser ses tentatives de passer de l'autre côté du manoir. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'enjoignait pas ses enfants à se rapprocher d'Harry Potter. Malheureusement pour elle, dès qu'elle avait récupéré de sa désastreuse première année, Ginny avait cessé de travailler activement à ce but. Ce qui s'était passé, c'était que la jeune fille avait voulu obéir aux ordres de sa mère mais quand elle avait fait mine de mettre ses plans à exécution, Harry l'avait arrêté et lui avait clairement signifié qu'il comptait faire ses choix lui-même en son âme et conscience dès qu'il serait temps. En clair, qu'il se chercherait quelqu'un que quand il s'intéresserait enfin au sexe et pas avant. Naïve, Ginny avait répété à sa mère mot pour mot les paroles d'Harry ce qui lui avait fait grincer des dents. Si elle faisait bien la traduction : pas la peine de lui coller Ginny dans les pattes alors que le sexe n'était encore qu'une vue de l'esprit pour lui. Albus, quand il l'avait su, avait tiqué, mais avait concédé qu'il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour qu'Harry ait une petite-amie. En fait, ils avaient dû attendre sa quinzième année pour qu'il voie d'un autre œil les filles. Et même là, quand Ginny avait enfin atteint le but qu'on lui avait fixé depuis des années, Harry n'avait pas été assez intéressé pour continuer cette relation qui avait plus ressemblé à un test qu'à une véritable volonté de montrer au monde la future lady Potter.

A ce jour, Harry ne comptait pas reprendre de petite-amie. Cependant, les rumeurs disaient qu'il était extrêmement proche d'Hermione Granger. Cela faisait grincer des dents Molly car elle ne supportait pas la jeune femme. Outre ses origines moldues, Hermione Granger montrait une adaptation au monde sorcier très admirable mais surtout, elle avait su s'attacher deux héritiers Sang Pur parmi les seuls du côté « lumineux », Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom. A la base, Ron avait fait partie de ce groupe mais elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son fils quand il avait appris que le Survivant possédait un don aussi noir que celui de parler aux serpents. Ça aurait été une honte que de fréquenter un mage noir en devenir ! Mais après coup, Molly comme Albus s'étaient rendu compte que ça avait été un très mauvais choix tactique puisqu'Harry avait refusé par la suite d'adresser la parole à Ron et Hermione et Neville avaient très vite suivi. Pire, le roux était lentement mis sur le banc de sa maison, à la fois pour son éducation tranchée qui le poussait à s'en prendre aux Serpentards que par les rebuffades qu'il se prenait en voulant s'imposer à Harry et de plus en plus souvent à Hermione.

-Molly ?

La rousse sursauta.

-Professeur ! salua Molly. Je ne vous avais pas entendu !

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Albus. Arthur n'est pas là ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait travailler tard, renseigna Molly.

-Nous pourrons donc parler tranquillement, sourit Albus. Installez-vous, cela va prendre un peu de temps …

§§§§§

Xosa était mal à l'aise. En fait, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être là.

Le conseil s'était réuni mais il était clair que ce n'était pas une session officielle si on se référait au nombre d'absents. Et il n'était pas assez aveugle pour noter que le groupe qui était avec lui avait une vision particulière de leur avenir et des buts précis. Certes, il n'avait pas la même vision mais certaines de leurs idées rejoignaient les siennes. Pour autant, il n'était pas rassuré.

-Kalypsan est mort, annonça Eutar.

Xosa sursauta. Les faë étaient leurs voisins les plus proches et Kalypsan leur chef depuis plusieurs centaines de lunes d'obsidienne. Il avait hérité du trône après la longue agonie de son père et apparemment, il avait succombé à la même maladie. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement alliés mais ils ne se cherchaient pas des noises. Sinon, il était certain que leurs terres respectives auraient ressemblé à un champ de bataille.

-Nva n'a que trente lunes, poursuivit Eutar.

Xosa fronça des sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait le chef du conseil ?

-Nos troupes sont prêtes à soutenir le nouveau seigneur faë, continua Eutar. Elles se trouvent à la frontière et n'attendent que notre ordre pour la passer et se rendre au palais pour protéger cet enfant. Nous devons encore décider qui devra s'y rendre pour coordonner tout cela.

Les discussions emplirent la salle, poussant Xosa à se mettre à l'écart, perdu.

Outre le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait une once de diplomatie pour traiter correctement avec des faë, le conseil n'avait jamais parlé en session régulière de porter assistance à la lignée royale faë dans le cas où leur seigneur viendrait à disparaître. Se mêler de la politique intérieure d'une autre nation pourrait leur revenir en pleine figure et surtout, les faë pourraient penser qu'ils auraient le droit de mettre le nez dans leurs affaires.

-Alors nous sommes tous d'accord ? demanda fortement Eutar. Chotan ira donc chez le nouveau seigneur faë.

Alors que les cris d'acquiescement s'élevaient dans la pièce, Xosa crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Etaient-ils tous fous ? Sur toute l'assemblée, Chotan était le pire choix possible ! Sa cruauté et son manque flagrant de tact n'étaient plus à démontrer. Mais le pire restait ses pratiques abjectes. Xosa avait un ami dont la famille habitait sur les terres de Chotan. Depuis qu'il les avait reprises à la suite de son père, il invitait à chaque lune chaque famille qui avait des enfants entre cinquante et soixante-dix lunes environs pendant une semaine. Les parents étaient alors drogués et les enfants laissés à la merci du maître des lieux … Laisser un enfant être aussi proche de lui serait définitivement une très mauvaise idée.

Dans un état second, Xosa entendit les autres discuter des différentes mesures que Chotan pourrait conseiller au prochain seigneur faë pour permettre de conclure des accords privilégiés. Une heure plus tard, l'assemblée se dispersa et chacun rentra chez eux. Eutar et Chotan furent rapidement seuls.

-Xosa n'est pas fiable, annonça Chotan.

-Je m'en doutais, fit Eutar. Je l'ai juste fait venir pour en être sûr.

-Tu veux l'éliminer ? demanda Chotan

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, déclara Eutar. Même si personne ne le croira. Qu'il ne rentre pas chez lui.

-Ce sera fait, promit Chotan en s'éclipsant à son tour.

§§§§§

Augusta termina de remplir les documents et les authentifia avec le sceau des Longbottom.

-Ils faisaient tellement de progrès, se plaignit le médicomage.

-J'en doute, lâcha Augusta. Si vous voulez bien me conduire à eux immédiatement.

Le ton était sans appel et le spécialiste dut obtempérer.

Neville l'avait prévenu que Dumbledore s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à lui. Consciente que le seul point faible de la famille restait son fils Franck et sa femme Alice, Augusta avait décidé de les retirer de l'hôpital sorcier pour qu'ils soient soignés à domicile. Oh, les médicomages qui s'occupaient de leurs cas s'étaient bien insurgés et avaient voulu mettre leur véto mais Augusta leur avait rappelé que la seule personne à avoir leur tutelle en cas de défaillance flagrante était leur chef de famille et non quelques médicomages à peine compétents qui se faisaient des couilles en or en faisant semblant de se pencher attentivement sur leurs dossiers. Ça les avait laissés sans voix.

Deux infirmiers – qui n'en avaient que le nom, si on se fiait à la rudesse dont ils faisaient preuve – amenèrent le couple Longbottom à la matriarche qui les examina rapidement avant d'hocher la tête. En quelques coups de baguette, elle les habilla et leur pria de la suivre. Ils furent menés vers la salle de transports et Augusta activa un portauloin qui les fit arriver tous les trois dans une autre salle de transports.

-Lady Longbottom ? appela une voix

-Allez-y, ordonna Augusta.

Une salve de sorts fonça sur le couple qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, enfermé dans leur monde. La matriarche n'était pas naïve au point d'ignorer qu'il y avait une raison précise à ce qu'on ait mis des bâtons dans les roues quand elle avait voulu récupérer le couple. Elle avait fait appel à plusieurs briseurs de sorts et des médicomages indépendants de St Mangouste pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant sur son fils et sa bru. A raison visiblement puisqu'elle pouvait voir les visages de chacun devenir de plus en plus sombres.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tout s'arrêta.

-Vous pouvez y aller, déclara le médicomage principal.

-Votre paiement se trouve dans vos coffres respectifs, indiqua Augusta. Bonne journée.

Elle utilisa un autre portauloin – celui-ci parfaitement illégal – et l'enclencha. Tous les trois arrivèrent dans l'une des demeures secrètes des Longbottom. Elle les plaça chacun dans une chambre et leur donna deux potions.

L'antidote au poison qui les maintenait enfermés dans leur esprit et une autre pour contrer ses effets secondaires.

Oui, ce n'était pas les doloris à répétition qui les avaient plongés dans la folie mais un poison qui coulait dans leurs veines depuis leur mariage. Augusta avait décidé de profiter de l'attaque pour retirer le couple de l'influence malsaine de Dumbledore. Indétectable, car c'était une invention des Longbottom qu'ils n'avaient pas mis sur le marché, seul un legilimens puissant pouvait se douter de ce qui se passait. Augusta aurait bien aimé voir la tête du directeur de Poudlard quand il avait dû comprendre qu'il s'était fait entuber dans les grandes largeurs.

Les effets étant beaucoup plus rapides sur un Longbottom de sang, la matriarche décida de commencer par son fils. Elle voulait savoir exactement ce qu'il avait livré comme informations à Dumbledore.

-Où suis-je ? balbutia Franck d'une voix rauque

-A l'isolement, répondit Augusta.

Personne n'entrait sur le domaine principal des Longbottom sans montrer patte blanche. Les demeures cachées servaient essentiellement de filtres pour les intrus … voire de prison ou de lieu d'exécution pour ceux qui s'en prenaient à la famille. Aux vues des actes dont il s'était rendu coupable, Franck ne devait pas être étonné de se retrouver là.

Elle lui donna un verre d'eau avec quelques gouttes d'une potion pour soulager sa gorge qu'il but doucement.

-Où se trouve Alice ? demanda Franck

-Dans une autre chambre, répondit Augusta.

-Parfait, fit Franck.

Augusta ne montra pas son étonnement.

-J'aurais quelques questions à te poser, fit Augusta. Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

-Dumbledore qui venait nous voir, répondit Franck en se rasseyant plus confortablement dans son lit.

Augusta sursauta. De l'avis général, la dernière visite qu'ils avaient eue était celle de la famille Lestrange, qui les avait torturés.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à me donner du philtre de vérité, soupira Franck. Je suis résistant mais avec mon état de santé, ce sera plus sûr.

Sans un mot, la matriarche lui tendit la fiole correspondante. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

-Pourquoi était-il là ? demanda Augusta

-Il voulait parler à Alice, répondit Franck. Je n'étais même pas sensé le savoir, puisque je devais travailler tard ce soir-là.

-Et pas Alice ? s'étonna Augusta

Le couple était dans la même équipe donc ce que l'un faisait, l'autre le faisait aussi.

-Elle devait travailler autre part, répondit Franck. Quand j'ai moi-même terminé, j'ai été étonné qu'elle ne m'ait pas prévenu qu'elle partait. Je suis tombé nez à nez avec Dumbledore et elle.

-Ensuite ? demanda Augusta

-Dumbledore m'a ordonné de lui préparer une potion de fidélité, révéla Franck.

-Ordonné ? releva Augusta

-Oui, confirma Franck. C'est là que mes soupçons ont été confirmés.

-Quels soupçons ? demanda Augusta

-Je sais qu'Alice m'a convaincu de ne pas m'investir dans toutes les affaires de la famille, soupira Franck. Mais brasser les potions délicates n'étaient clairement pas mon idée, d'autant plus que Dumbledore avait déjà sous la main Severus Snape. Mais c'était comme si j'y étais obligé. J'ai fait quelques vérifications et j'ai compris que j'avais été soumis à une version rare du philtre d'ordre. Je devais obéir à Alice mais également à Dumbledore.

La fureur d'Augusta n'avait pas de limite. Comment avaient-ils pu oser ?!

-J'ai fait en sorte de limiter les dégâts, poursuivit Franck. Comme des sommes extravagantes s'envolaient des coffres de la famille, j'ai fait en sorte de mettre en place des plafonds de retrait assez bas pour Alice et moi pour notre coffre commun et je nous ai interdit l'accès aux autres coffres sans ton autorisation.

La matriarche hocha la tête. Quand elle l'avait découvert, elle l'avait mis sur le compte du fait que le couple voulait totalement se détacher de tout ce qui avait trait aux affaires occultes de la famille Longbottom. A tort, visiblement.

-Quand Dumbledore a donné ses ordres ce soir-là, j'ai enclenché les protections autour de Neville et j'ai voulu activer le poison dans les veines d'Alice, reprit Franck. Il me fallait des réponses et elle était la seule à pouvoir me les donner. Mais je devais d'abord me débarrasser de Dumbledore et j'ai refusé ses ordres. Comme il était moins conciliant que d'habitude, il a commencé à me torturer. Et Alice n'a fait aucun geste pour me protéger.

Augusta voyait bien les jointures de son fils devenir blanches à force d'être serrées. Si Alice n'avait pas bronché en voyant Dumbledore faire, alors c'était qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés sur son compte.

-Les protections de la maison m'ont éjecté du salon et y ont enfermé Alice et Dumbledore, raconta Franck. Je me suis précipité vers Neville et j'ai rajouté tous les sorts de protection que je connaissais. En dernier recours, j'ai bloqué le sang d'Alice pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire du mal.

Augusta écarquilla des yeux. C'était une mesure inédite. Son fils avait littéralement renié l'ascendance maternelle de son fils jusqu'à ce que lui ou elle infirme ou confirme cette décision. Peu de Sang Pur y avait recours.

-Quand Dumbledore a débarqué dans la chambre de Neville, j'ai activé le poison dans mon sang et dans celui d'Alice, termina Franck. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire pour Neville …

-Pourquoi as-tu eu l'idée de renier la partie d'Alice ? demanda Augusta

-Quand j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait pas réagi à la détresse d'Harry Potter en tant que marraine, répondit Franck.

Augusta sursauta.

-Explique-toi, ordonna Augusta.

-Alice était de service à la mort des Potter, déclara Franck. Elle avait refusé de me suivre pour fêter Samain ici avec moi.

C'était l'une des choses qui horripilait Augusta. Sa bru ne participait à aucune célébration sorcière et ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir proposé de l'initier.

-La mort d'un chef de famille est ressentie par tous les autres, je ne t'apprends rien, rappela Franck.

Augusta hocha la tête. Quand les Potter étaient morts, Franck était lord Longbottom depuis environ deux ans, conjointement avec sa mère en tant que lady Longbottom. C'était une configuration rarement utilisée à la tête des familles Sang Pur mais parfaitement acceptée.

-Quand je suis rentré à la maison le premier novembre, sachant les Potter morts, j'ai vu Alice qui n'avait pas l'ait affectée de quoi que ce soit, reprit Franck. Les doutes m'ont effleuré quand j'ai dû lui apprendre la mort de Lily et de James. Elle ne s'est même pas inquiétée de l'avenir d'Harry. Deux jours plus tard, Dumbledore venait à la maison.

-Quels sont tes projets ? demanda Augusta

-D'abord, savoir qui est réellement Alice. Ensuite, prendre soin de mon bébé.

-Un bébé qui est maintenant un grand jeune homme de bientôt dix-sept ans, sourit Augusta.

-Hein ? bégaya Franck. Mais où sont passées toutes les années ?!

-Elles sont loin, soupira Augusta.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé aussi tard ? demanda Franck

-Disons que comme je te croyais entièrement soumis à Dumbledore, il était plus sûr que je t'éloigne de lui en te maintenant dans ton esprit, s'excusa Augusta.

-Je comprends, souffla Franck. Allons, mère, si je suis ici, c'est pour me remettre sur mes pieds et faire payer à ceux qui veulent s'en prendre aux Longbottom, non ?

Augusta ne put que sourire. Qu'il était bon de retrouver son fils …


	22. Sang Pur, en force

**_Sang Pur, en force_**

Draco s'était réfugié sur les bords de la tour d'astronomie. Comme son secteur de patrouille l'englobait, après avoir chassé le couple qui s'y trouvait – depuis le temps, pourquoi les élèves ne comprenaient pas qu'il s'agissait du premier endroit où on les trouverait ? – il avait décidé de faire une pause.

Daphnée, Astoria, Pansy, Théo, Blaise et lui avaient fait part de leur décision de s'éloigner des actes de Voldemort à Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry et Neville. Tous les cinq avaient été d'accord sur le principe mais Neville, le seul à voir l'ensemble des tenants et aboutissants, avait relevé les difficultés qui allaient s'amonceler sur leur chemin. Se mettre à l'abri pour échapper aux mangemorts, soit, mais sans que la magie familiale ne prenne cela pour une trahison ? Beaucoup plus difficile.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour Blaise puisque son père était déjà mort depuis de très nombreuses années et que les différents époux de sa mère ne pouvaient approcher de près ou de loin la fortune propre de Moïra comme l'héritage de Blaise. Ni pour Théo car il semblait bien qu'il avait son propre plan pour mettre sur la touche son mangemort de père. Beaucoup le prenait pour un petit garçon faible qui n'aurait dû être placé à Serpentard mais personne, même lui, ne se doutait de ses réelles capacités. Et le blond ne tenait pas spécialement à en savoir plus.

Non, les personnes pour lesquelles il était inquiet étaient Pansy, Daphnée et Astoria.

Il n'allait pas se mentir, la société Sang Pur était essentiellement patriarcale mais la Guerre Noire, entre 1853 et 1856, qui coïncidait avec la guerre moldue de Crimée et qui avait été une tentative complètement foirée des sorciers britanniques d'essayer de faire tomber la mainmise des vampires sur le monde, dont plusieurs principaux clans se trouvaient en Europe de l'Est et en Russie, avait changé la donne. En effet, comme vengeance, les vampires avaient décidé de punir les britanniques en massacrant les principaux responsables de cette guerre et leurs héritiers mâles. Cela avait eu pour conséquence que pour certaines familles, les filles étaient les seules à pouvoir continuer la lignée et les mères à assumer la régence et à prendre les décisions. Après des jours et des jours de débats, les lois Sang Pur avaient été modifiées pour que les femmes puissent reprendre officiellement le rôle de chef de famille sans être sous la dépendance de leur père ou de leur mari et surtout, sans qu'elles soient obligées de rendre leur tablier quand leur fils aîné devenait majeur. Dans les faits, ça leur avait toujours été possible mais comme les sociétés européennes avaient toujours été misogynes … La primogéniture masculine avait été également officiellement retirée des lois Sang Pur mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Beaucoup de familles n'acceptaient pas qu'une femme soit à la tête de la famille et pour passer outre, forçaient l'héritière à se marier et son époux à prendre leur nom pour que ce dernier reprenne la tête de la famille.

C'était ce qui attendait Pansy, malheureusement.

A la base, elle n'était que leur deuxième enfant de la fratrie. Elle avait un frère, Patrick, de huit ans son aîné et un autre frère, Paul, de sept ans son cadet. Patrick devait reprendre la tête de leur famille quand son père serait trop vieux et avait suivi ce dernier – mais il ne se leurrait pas, on l'avait « convaincu » à coups de doloris – aux pieds de Voldemort. Mais quand celui-ci avait fait connaître sa présence au ministère, les attaques des mangemorts s'étaient multipliées et l'aîné des Parkinson avait été tué. Pansy adorait son grand frère qui avait été le parent aimant en lieu et place de leurs propres parents et elle leur en voulait de l'avoir forcé à prendre la marque. Elle avait été dévastée par sa mort durant l'été et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas les aurors qui l'avaient fait passer de vie à trépas mais Voldemort pendant l'une de ses crises de mégalomanie. Et Draco n'était pas loin de penser de même.

Tout cela pour dire que Pansy avait été propulsée héritière sans l'avoir demandé. Mais pour ses parents, elle n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais la carrure pour reprendre la tête de la famille Parkinson. Oh, ils n'étaient pas Sang Pur mais ses parents tenaient à ce qu'ils en fassent partie par tous les moyens et s'efforçaient d'en copier maladroitement les codes. D'où l'ineptie de la forcer à tout faire pour qu'elle épouse Draco. Le blond ne se leurrait pas, elle l'aimait vraiment mais ses sentiments naviguaient entre une très forte amitié et un véritable amour. Mais bref, deux « choix » s'offraient à Pansy. Soit elle épousait un sorcier, de préférence Sang Pur, qui reprendrait la tête de la famille et elle deviendrait une potiche – sa hantise – ou bien elle prenait la régence pour que Paul reprenne la tête de la famille. Aucune de ces solutions n'attirait Pansy parce que dans tous les cas, elle devrait laisser Paul à la merci de leurs parents. Or, atteint par une grippe sorcière dans son enfance, l'enfant de désormais neuf ans était un peu faible physiquement et selon les critères étriqués et obtus de Voldemort, il devrait être tué « par compassion ».

Draco serra les dents. Il avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois le petit Paul et c'était un enfant adorable. Son seul défaut était son souffle plus court que celui des autres. Et pour Voldemort, il serait un handicapé à abattre ? Foutaises !

Le cas d'Astoria était le même que celui de Pansy, mais le pire était que Liam Greengrass, qui avait pris le nom de sa femme Rosalinda car plus puissant que le sien, n'accepterait jamais que le nom des Donovan doive renaître en passant par celui des Zabini. L'homme, en plus d'être un mangemort convaincu, était un raciste pur et dur et refuserait catégoriquement que son petit-fils soit métisse, si d'aventure l'histoire entre Blaise et Astoria allait plus loin et que le mariage soit prononcé, d'où le fait qu'il l'ait déjà fiancé avec un sorcier « convenable ». Il ne pouvait même pas se rabattre sur un éventuel troisième enfant puisque le lit conjugal lui était refusé depuis qu'il avait adhéré à l'idéologie des mangemorts. Quant à Daphnée, elle échappait à ce cas de figure mais son père y mettrait sûrement son nez comme dans la succession Donovan qu'il avait sûrement promis à son maître en fiançant Astoria à un sorcier tout aussi pitoyable que Jonathan Dawlish.

Eh oui, tout se savait parmi les Sang Pur …

Sa situation était aussi enviable que celles des filles. Sa mère avait finalement décidé de lui révéler l'une des manières possibles de reprendre le clan Malfoy sans tuer Lucius. Narcissa l'avait prévenu qu'il devait se décider rapidement car tout devait être prêt pour son anniversaire, le 05 juin prochain. Draco savait que sa mère était inquiète qu'il prenne cette importante décision mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que le nom des Malfoy prospère après Voldemort.

-Je me disais bien que je te trouverai ici, fit brusquement une voix.

Draco sauta sur ses pieds et brandit sa baguette vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître dans les airs.

-Harry ?! s'étouffa Draco

-Pousse-toi, que je puisse atterrir, fit Harry.

Le brun se laissa gracieusement tomber sur la plateforme et épousseta distraitement son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? piailla Draco. Et pourquoi tu es venu en balai ? Tu sais qu'il y a des escaliers ?

-Du calme, sourit Harry. J'avais besoin de me détendre.

-En pleine nuit, vraiment ? railla Draco

Harry haussa des épaules. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'outre le fait qu'il préférait de plus en plus se déplacer une fois l'obscurité tombée, la pleine lune l'avait rapidement appelé hors de son lit.

-Personne ne t'a vu ? s'inquiéta Draco en s'asseyant avec Harry sur le rebord de la tour

-Non, assura Harry.

En même temps, depuis qu'il détruisait systématiquement les sorts de traçage qu'il trouvait sur lui et que Nolan lui avait enseigné comment agir sur sa magie pour que personne ne puisse le retrouver, il n'y avait aucune chance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Harry

-Je réfléchissais, soupira Draco. Ce connard nous pourrit vraiment la vie !

Harry sourit. Pas la peine de demander de qui il parlait …

-Tu as de la chance, il ne veut pas te tuer à vue, toi, railla Harry.

-Je ne sais pas qui est vraiment chanceux entre nous, bougonna Draco. Enfin bref …

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? poussa doucement Harry

-J'ai peur … souffla Draco.

-De quoi ? s'étonna Harry

-A cause d'une seule personne, tout ce qui fait les Sang Pur est en péril, soupira Draco. Et bizarrement, ça n'inquiète personne ! Nous sommes obligés de choisir entre notre vie et notre héritage. Pour éviter ça, je dois sacrifier mon père !

-Tu vas le tuer ? sursauta Harry

-Heureusement, non ! gronda Draco. Mais je ne devrais pas avoir à le mettre sur la touche, je n'ai pas le choix !

Prudemment, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

-On a toujours le choix, rappela Harry. Seulement, il y en a qui sont plus difficiles que les autres.

-Je sais, souffla Draco.

Le blond lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

-Depuis quand tu es si sage ? fronça des sourcils Draco

-Il s'avère que cette année m'a réservé beaucoup de surprises, sourit Harry. Tu as d'ailleurs été aux premières loges …

Draco frissonna. Il se souvenait encore de la manière dont la magie d'Harry leur avait imposé le silence à Severus et lui. Il s'était depuis promis de ne plus jamais énerver le brun.

-Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrêté ? demanda Draco

-Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, ricana Harry. Et puis, tu me connais. Pourquoi ça devrait s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

-Tu le prends bien, constata Draco. Si ça m'était arrivé, je pense qu'on m'aurait entendu hurler depuis longtemps.

-Mais tu connais tous tes ennemis, rappela Harry.

Draco se renfrogna. Le brun n'avait pas tort. S'il n'avait pas été soupçonneux, jamais il n'aurait compris qu'il ne savait pas tout ce qu'il aurait dû savoir. Harry connaissait la plupart de ses alliés mais il se méfiait particulièrement de ses ennemis dans l'ombre.

Draco décida qu'on avait assez parlé de lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu debout à cette heure de la nuit ? demanda Draco

Harry laissa son regard courir vers le ciel.

-J'ai de moins en moins besoin de sommeil, avoua Harry. Je me sens plus à l'aise la nuit et j'avais envie de laisser mes pensées vagabonder …

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire à son ami.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ? demanda doucement Draco

-De temps à autre … éluda Harry.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il prenne bien qu'il déserte son lit dès que les membres de son dortoir posaient leurs têtes sur leurs oreillers – bien entendu, il les y aidait – pour parcourir soit le ciel ou bien la Forêt Interdite et finir par rentrer pour dormir à peine deux heures. Son temps de sommeil s'était vraiment réduit à peau de chagrin.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole.

-Est-ce que tu as pris rendez-vous avec les gobelins ? demanda Draco

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. S'il n'avait pas rencontré ses amis et s'était lié d'amitié avec le professeur Snape, jamais il n'aurait su qu'il avait un énorme héritage côté sorcier comme moldu. Dumbledore avait la main haute sur son éducation et sa vie et ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il sache quoi que ce soit sur ses futures responsabilités. Heureusement, le brun avait su contourner la « bienveillance » du directeur.

-Normalement, si tout va bien, dès que je devrais y aller dès la descente du train, répondit Harry. Mais je me méfie, surtout que dans le monde sorcier, le dix-septième anniversaire revêt une importance capitale. Je vais m'arranger pour y aller avant.

-Comment ? demanda Draco

-Ah, mon petit Draco, si je te disais tous mes secrets, où serait le mystère ? taquina Harry

-Va te faire voir ! grogna Draco

-Mais avec plaisir, éclata de rire Harry.

Le brun mit quelques instants pour se calmer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, assura Harry. Malgré tout ce qui me tombe dessus, j'ai toujours su retomber sur mes pattes.

-Et quand ça ne sera plus le cas ? marmonna Draco

-Alors j'appellerai à l'aide, répondit Harry.

Conscients qu'il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus, ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre à admirer les étoiles en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent qu'ils devaient aller dormir.

§§§§§

Sirius grogna.

-Sirius, prévint Dimitri. Faites un effort, pour l'amour de la Magie !

-Ce … pervers ne posera pas la main sur moi ! gronda Sirius

Ledit pervers eut un sourire machiavélique.

-Le petit lord anglais n'aime pas voir qu'il réagit quand je le touche ? susurra l'invité. Auriez-vous un problème sur le fait que ce soit un mâle qui vous fasse bander aussi durement ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius grogna.

Après le départ de Tom, tous les progrès qu'il avait pu faire pour détruire les consignes mentales de son esprit avaient stagné. Dimitri Vater, le maître legilimens rattaché à son cas, en venait presque à s'arracher les cheveux. Finalement, il avait décidé de faire appel à l'un de ses collègues qui, devant le défi que le patient présentait, avait accepté de faire le voyage depuis son pays natal, l'Afrique du Sud.

Angus Boer était un maître spirituel qui s'était spécialisé dans une branche précise. Chaque région du monde avait une version des différents arts magiques et les techniques des peuples en dessous du Sahara étaient observées avec circonscription. En effet, les peuples africains n'avaient pas le lustre des peuples occidentaux et préféraient l'efficacité avant tout autre chose. Pour des sorciers bien-pensants, les arts magiques africains étaient tous sans exception de la magie « noire » alors qu'en fait, ces derniers ne se préoccupaient pas de la moralité de leur finalité mais uniquement de leur efficacité. Angus, élevé par sa grand-mère qui était un peu « sorcière » selon les critères moldus, avait fait ses premiers pas dans le monde de la magie quand il s'était avéré qu'il avait réellement des pouvoirs magiques actifs. Il s'était spécialisé dans la magie de l'esprit politiquement correcte, avait obtenu tous ses diplômes avant de retourner à ses racines et d'apprendre ce qui faisait réellement la richesse des arts magiques africains, principalement centrés sur l'esprit, la divination, la nécromancie, la magie du sang et la magie élémentaire.

Oh, et la magie sexuelle.

C'était une magie taboue dans toutes les sociétés sorcières « civilisées » mais comme l'hypocrisie était leur apanage, elle était très souvent utilisée dans les grandes cérémonies sorcières, plus particulièrement pour les unions. Angus Boer était très connu pour ses connaissances et il était réellement appelé en dernier recours quand toutes les possibilités avaient été épuisées. Alors que s'il était appelé dès le début, tellement de choses auraient pu être réglées bien plus rapidement. Un bon petit coup dans les chaussettes avait toujours un effet dévastateur sur l'être humain …

Angus Boer avait rencontré Dimitri Vater pendant un colloque et entretenait une correspondance régulière. Au contact de l'autre, ils avaient affiné leur perception de leur art et n'avaient pas peur de défendre leur point de vue.

S'il se trouvait en Russie, c'était que Vater calait complètement sur le cas Sirius Black. Les consignes avaient implanté tellement profondément dans son esprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix de détruire l'esprit de son patient pour le reconstruire. S'il le pouvait.

Il y avait d'autres méthodes occidentales pour éveiller un esprit tellement entravé. Sirius Black avait désormais conscience de ses actes, certes, mais s'il devait rencontrer celui qui lui avait implanté ces consignes maintenant, il serait obligé de lui obéir.

Il lui fallait donc un traitement de choc. D'où l'arrivée d'Angus Boer.

La première rencontre entre son patient et son collègue avait tellement été hilarante que Dimitri avait mis des heures à calmer son fou rire.

Rien qu'avec un baiser.

Angus s'était contenté d'entrer dans la pièce où l'attendait Sirius et lui avait roulé le patin du siècle.

Certes, quand Sirius avait repris ses esprits, Angus avait durement rencontré le mur le plus proche mais pour la première fois depuis que son patient était arrivé à la clinique, sa magie avait contourné les sceaux rattachés aux consignes, ce qui était un très bon signe.

Maintenant, il fallait continuer sur la lancée.

-Pourquoi avoir fait appel à ce … rustre ? gronda Sirius

-C'est la méthode la plus rapide pour que vous repreniez totalement le contrôle de vos actes, soupira Dimitri.

Sirius le regarda, confus.

-Asseyons-nous, soupira Dimitri.

Tous les trois prirent place dans des fauteuils confortables.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, à cause de votre faiblesse avec la mort de ceux que vous considériez comme votre famille et votre emprisonnement sous la garde des détraqueurs, sans compter votre cavale et le fait qu'on n'ait même pas songé à vous soigner, la personne qui vous a implanté ces consignes a pu plonger profondément dans votre esprit, presqu'à en toucher votre âme, expliqua Dimitri. En plus, il a entravé une grande partie de votre magie avec ces consignes, à un tel point qu'il est surprenant qu'elle puisse encore vous soigner ou que vous ayez pu l'utiliser l'été dernier. J'ai fait venir maître Boer car sa vision de l'esprit pourrait être plus efficace que la mienne.

-En m'embrassant ?! piailla Sirius

-En me servant de vos réactions primaires, corrigea Angus. Je suis ce que vous appelez un maître Rouge, seigneur Black.

Sirius frissonna. La maîtrise de la magie sexuelle était l'une des plus délicates et paradoxalement l'une des plus réprouvées malgré son importance dans les actes de haute magie sorcière. Y faire appel en dehors des cérémonies soigneusement encadrées était assez rare.

-Comment ? souffla Sirius

Angus prit un bocal rempli d'eau et y plongea un morceau de bois.

-Le principe de base est étonnement simple, fit Angus. Considérez que ce morceau de bois, c'est vous, ou plutôt votre esprit, que votre magie c'est l'eau et que les consignes mentales soient la surface de l'eau et du morceau de bois. Vous me suivez ?

-Oui, fit Sirius.

-Par des méthodes assez peu « conventionnelles », je vais pousser votre esprit à crever la surface, expliqua Angus. En fait, dans les grandes lignes, c'est vous qui allez détruire les consignes mentales.

-Comment ? s'étonna Sirius

-La magie rouge est très riche dans ses utilisations, sourit Angus. Vous, les occidentaux, vous vous limitiez à la puissance magique déployée lors des mariages ou, dans de plus rares cas, à la maturité magique, mais c'est bien plus que cela. Le plaisir, le bien-être … ce sont des émotions particulièrement puissantes bien guidées.

-Vous allez m'embrasser ? soupçonna Sirius

-Seulement si vous le l'autorisez, déclara Angus.

-Vous préférez les hommes ? demanda Sirius avec un soupçon d'incrédulité

-J'aime prendre le plaisir là où il se trouve, corrigea Angus.

Il regarda Dimitri qui haussa des épaules. Dès le début de leur amitié, leurs points de vue s'étaient heurtés sur certains sujets, notamment l'homosexualité et les couples inter-races. Les moldus étaient devenus homophobes depuis l'avènement du christianisme et ce n'était que deux mille ans plus tard qu'on pouvait dire qu'à défaut d'être totalement acceptée sans concession, elle commençait à faire sa place dans la société moderne. Dans le monde sorcier, c'était une toute autre histoire car on côtoyait des races magiques où la priorité allait plus vers la complémentarité magique que vers le sexe opposé. Et encore, car certaines races magiques, pour ne citer que les vélanes, avaient peut-être un genre évident mais tenaient plus de l'hermaphrodisme puisque mâle ou femelle, s'ils étaient avec une âme sœur du même sexe qu'eux, pouvait porter leurs enfants issus de leur union. Pour tout être proche de la Magie donc, l'orientation sexuelle était un faux problème. Mais tout comme les moldus s'étaient éloignés de la Nature, beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient éloignés de la Magie et réprouvaient l'homosexualité pour prouver leur « supériorité » sur les autres races magiques, dont a découlé la xénophobie des sorciers. En tant que maître Rouge, Angus se fichait comme d'une guigne du sexe de son partenaire ainsi que de sa race magique c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils étaient tellement ostracisés.

Angus leva les yeux au ciel. S'il était tombé sur un sorcier fier de rejeter la Magie, alors peu importe la longue amitié qui l'unissait à Dimitri, sans un minimum de collaboration de la part du patient, il ne pourrait rien faire.

-Oh … souffla Sirius.

-Est-ce un problème ? attaqua Angus

Sirius sursauta devant le ton vindicatif.

-Je ne crois pas … hésita Sirius.

-Alors quel est le problème ? intervint Dimitri

-C'est … tabou, souffla Sirius.

-Mais … ? poussa Angus

-N'est-ce pas … mal ? hésita Sirius

-Ça ne l'est que si vous le considérait comme tel, assura Angus. Mais je ne ferai rien que vous ne voudriez pas.

-Alors comment allez-vous faire ? demanda Sirius

-Donc, vous n'êtes pas contre cette technique hors norme ? demanda Dimitri

Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un de versatile mais Dimitri préférait assurer ses arrières et ceux d'Angus. A la clinique, personne ne savait qu'il était là et sa présence en ces lieux n'était conditionnée que par l'accord du patient. Il ne fallait pas égratigner l'image de marque de l'institut …

-S'il fait le serment qu'il ne fera rien que je ne veuille pas … déclara Sirius.

-Nous signerons un contrat type, assura Angus.

Il préférait cela à un serment sorcier car au moins, il aurait une preuve écrite que ce qu'il faisait avait le consentement de toutes les parties en présence. Il s'était déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois à ses débuts, il prenait désormais ses précautions.

-OK, alors, fit Sirius.

Angus profita de sa chance.

-Les émotions liées au sexe sont parmi les plus brutes qui puissent exister, expliqua Angus.

-Et quand on simule ? sourit Sirius

Dimitri laissa un sourire effleurer ses lèvres. On pouvait largement oublier que Sirius avait cessé de mûrir au moment de son arrestation. C'était un sorcier de trente-cinq ans avec un esprit de vingt, voire moins.

-On sera au-delà de la simulation, sourit Angus. Je veux vous faire atteindre un point où vous n'aurez plus aucune prise sur ce que vous ressentirez et ce que vous projetterez.

-Quel rapport avec ma magie et les consignes mentales ? demanda Sirius, intrigué

-C'est un concept assez abstrait pour toutes les personnes qui ne connaissent pas la magie rouge un minimum, s'excusa Angus. Mais si je devais le résumer … je veux vous faire atteindre la seule chose qui puisse surpasser la puissance magique pour que vous parveniez à détruire ce qui vous emprisonne.

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Sirius, presque envoûté

-La foi, très cher, la foi en vous… sourit Angus.

§§§§§

La jeune femme fit un grand geste de la main et la magie vibra tout autour d'eux.

-Cela te prend souvent de remonter les barrières magiques du domaine sans prévenir ? plaisanta Celeb

-Pas quand Nolan a envie d'être tranquille, répondit distraitement sa sœur Kali.

Celeb ne se redressa pas. Pourtant, la situation avait de quoi inquiéter qui que ce soit. Seules les familles les plus puissantes possédaient des protections magiques autour de leur domaine et non pas uniquement autour de leur demeure. Actuellement, officiellement, seule Kali Velvet, la shaman au service des RoseSang, avait la main dessus mais la fratrie savait que si Nolan le voulait, il pouvait lui-même les élever et les abaisser sans effort.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait demandé à Kali de le faire, c'était qu'il voulait être laissé tranquille.

-Où est-il ? demanda Celeb

-A la frontière ouest, près du moulin, répondit Kali en se concentrant.

-Est-ce qu'il a besoin d'aide ? proposa Celeb

Kali ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir, une expression d'incrédulité peinte sur son visage.

-Il veut savoir … si on sait s'occuper d'un enfant ?! fit Kali

Celeb écarquilla des yeux. Qu'est-ce que Nolan avait encore fait ?!


	23. Se précipiter avant l'échéance

**_Se précipiter avant l'échéance_**

Contrairement à ses camarades, Ginny n'était pas soulagée de voir se profiler les examens. Pour elle, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir retourner chez sa mère. Elle avait cessé de considérer le Terrier comme sa maison quand elle avait été assez grande pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Molly Prewett mais uniquement le moyen le plus direct pour que cette dernière accède aux cercles Sang Pur et qu'elle puisse laisser sa trace dans l'histoire par l'éducation qu'elle comptait donner aux enfants du Survivant. Tous ses frères – sauf bien évidemment Ron – lui avaient écrit tout au long de l'année scolaire pour la soutenir puisqu'ils avaient tous appris qu'elle avait rompu avec Harry et que leur petite sœur n'avait toujours pas réussi à récupérer son ex. Personne ne se leurrait, les vacances d'été allaient être un enfer pour Ginny et depuis le départ des jumeaux, il n'y avait plus personne pour la protéger.

La rousse soupira.

-On trouvera une solution, assura Luna.

Ginny sourit. Astoria, Luna et elle s'étaient réunies pour réviser tranquillement. Dans leur petite bande, elles étaient aussi différentes que leurs maisons respectives, ce qui leur avait valu le doux surnom des Dames du Dragon depuis leur troisième année. Pour rire, Blaise avait cherché une Poufsouffle pour compléter leur groupe mais la réputation des Serpentards était tenace et personne de cette maison n'avait été capable de voir au-delà des apparences et des préjugés.

Astoria – après un serment de secret – avait été mise au courant de ce qui se passait derrière les murs du Terrier sous la houlette de Molly Weasley née Prewett. La jeune brune avait été d'une grande aide, notamment en corrigeant les enseignements douteux de la matrone rousse. C'était elle qui avait fait comprendre à Ginny que sa mère se trompait lourdement sur les droits, les devoirs et les attentes d'une Sang Pur.

-L'idéal serait que tu sois officiellement invitée dans la maison d'un Sang Pur plus puissant que ta famille, fit Astoria.

-Facile, renifla Ginny. Toutes les familles Sang Pur sont plus puissantes que les Weasley. Quant aux autres, elles ont toutes été massacrées par Voldemort.

-Bref, pouffa Luna. En attendant qu'une solution ne se présente, il va falloir que tu termines ta véritable éducation Sang Pur.

-Et l'idéal serait que tu te trouves un petit-ami Sang Pur, ajouta Astoria. Au moins pour que ta mère te lâche les basques.

-Aucune chance, secoua la tête Ginny. La raison pour laquelle elle a porté son choix sur Harry est qu'il ne se semble pas avoir été éduqué comme tel.

Cela l'avait frappé peu après qu'elle ait commencé à sortir avec Harry l'année dernière. Elle avait toujours su qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur le monde sorcier mais quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il ne connaissait même pas les méthodes Sang Pur et même sorcières pour courtiser quelqu'un, elle était tombée de haut. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les Sang Pur de leur bande leur avaient appris à Hermione, Ginny et Harry que l'une des règles fondamentales des Sang Pur était de transmettre les connaissances de la Magie aux nouvelles générations. Mais l'arrivée de Dumbledore les avait poussés à restreindre ce travail de transmission aux nés de sorciers et celle de Voldemort aux Sang Pur uniquement. Devant la défection des Sang Pur, les nés de sorciers avaient dû transmettre leurs connaissances parfois lapidaires mais le peu qu'ils savaient était suffisant pour que les nouveaux sorciers n'offensent pas la Magie. Peu après l'arrivée de Dumbledore à Poudlard, la règle implicite était que les nés de sorciers devaient apprendre la richesse de la Magie aux nés de moldus.

Nés de moldus et assimilés.

Les sangs mêlés ayant vécu dans le monde moldu ou les orphelins nés de sorciers sans aucune connaissance de leur héritage sorcier étaient sous le joug de cette règle tacite. Or, sous l'impulsion malsaine de Dumbledore, les familles sorcières se déchargeaient de plus en plus de cette charge, la refilant volontiers à Poudlard. Mais le directeur ne faisait rien pour combler cette lacune. Pire, il faisait en sorte que les nouveaux sorciers se détournent totalement de ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Le but était clairement pour le vieux sorcier d'imposer sa vision du monde aux sorciers anglais.

Pour en revenir à Harry, comme Dumbledore se positionnait comme son mentor, les Sang Pur avaient dû lui laisser son éducation entre les mains. Pendant dix ans donc, Harry était resté caché du monde sorcier. Mais quand il était parti en vacances chez les Weasley après sa première année, il avait été clair que ce serait cette famille qui introduirait le Survivant dans le monde sorcier, avec l'accord d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais en cachant des informations capitales à Harry, la matrone comptait bien vivre la vie à laquelle elle aspirait depuis son enfance.

Dommage qu'Harry était moins stupide que Dumbledore et Molly l'escomptaient. Et que Ginny n'avait pas l'intention de les aider dans leurs projets.

-Pratique, renifla Luna.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ma mère travaillait dans la subtilité, fit Ginny.

-Tu as une idée pour te sortir de là ? demanda Astoria

-Si, hésita Ginny. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que je sois sûr que ma demande arrive à destination.

-Je peux m'arranger sourit Astoria.

-Ça m'aiderait, fit Ginny. Il faut absolument que ça reste secret.

-Ecris ta lettre, pressa Astoria. Je la posterai.

-Merci, sourit Ginny.

-On devrait y aller, rappela Luna en regardant l'heure. Les autres nous attendent.

Les trois filles rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de s'en aller.

§§§§§

-Aïe !

-Ne fais pas ton bébé, ricana Narcissa en continuant de tamponner la plaie qu'il avait sur la joue.

-Mais tu me fais mal ! se plaignit Tom

-C'est ça, railla Narcissa.

Après avoir laissé Sirius en Russie, Tom avait fait quelques détours à travers l'Europe pour ses projets. Alors qu'il allait récupérer une commande chez un apothicaire spécialisé, l'échoppe avait été cambriolée et ça avait dégénéré. Tom en avait réchappé par pure chance parce qu'il était en train d'examiner des ingrédients dans l'arrière-boutique. Il était donc rentré en catastrophe en Angleterre – merci au portauloin d'urgence de Narcissa – et se faisait dorloter par la blonde depuis maintenant trois semaines.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, soupira Tom.

Narcissa le fixa quelques instants avant de ranger son matériel et de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Libéré de son infirmière, Tom réajusta sa robe de chambre avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu te souviens, il y a quelques temps, je t'ai demandé de me prêter de l'argent, commença Tom.

-C'était d'ailleurs une somme importante, fronça des sourcils Narcissa. Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu m'as assuré que c'était un investissement et que tu me rembourserais dès que possible.

Tom n'avait trouvé que ça pour ne pas avoir à dire la vérité à Narcissa. Oh, il avait prévu de le lui dire mais à la dernière minute, il s'était rétracté. Il n'avait jamais aimé affronter sa mère Druella Black née Rosier quand elle était en colère et Narcissa savait de qui tenir.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, souffla Tom.

-Vraiment ? fit Narcissa

-Oui, répondit Tom. J'avais besoin de cet argent … pour soigner quelqu'un.

-Oh ? s'étonna Narcissa. Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais quelqu'un.

-Si j'en avais eu le choix, je ne lui aurais jamais adressé la parole, grommela Tom. Ce type est vraiment une catastrophe ambulante. Même Bellatrix n'est pas aussi agaçante que lui !

Narcissa plissa des yeux. Quand elle était jeune, en tant qu'héritières de la branche secondaire du clan Black, avec ses sœurs, elle se rendait très régulièrement au manoir Black à Londres rendre visite à leurs cousins de la branche principale. Et s'il y avait une seule chose qui rendait folle Bellatrix, c'était bien qu'on lui rappelle tous les points communs qu'elle avait avec son cadet de sept ans …

-Tom … gronda Narcissa. J'espère pour toi que l'idée folle qui m'a traversée n'est pas véridique.

-Laquelle ? fit Tom en se félicitant de ne pas trembler

-Que tu saurais où se trouve mon cher cousin Sirius, gronda Narcissa.

-Euh … fit Tom.

Narcissa se leva brusquement et se plaça devant la fenêtre, vibrante de rage. Tom, quant à lui, sursauta lorsque les paroles de la blonde arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau.

-Comment tu sais que Sirius est vivant ? s'étonna Tom

Le regard venimeux que lui lança Narcissa le fit tressaillir de la tête aux pieds. Le reniflement dédaigneux répondit quant à lui à sa question.

_« Je suis une Black »_

Pour beaucoup, ce n'était pas une réponse mais pour Narcissa, si. Cette famille faisait partie de l'une des plus anciennes du pays et de ce fait, avait accès à des connaissances auxquelles le sorcier lambda ne pourrait même pas imaginer. Alors savoir si l'un des leurs était encore en vie était parfaitement dans ses cordes.

-Comment en es-tu venu à le rencontrer ? siffla Narcissa. Lucius m'a certifié qu'il était tombé au ministère …

Le patriarche Malfoy n'avait pas échappé à la prison en tombant dans le feu de l'action dans l'un des passages secrets du département des Mystères. Après sa libération, il était resté près de deux semaines auprès de Narcissa avant que Voldemort ne le rappelle. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait eu la plupart des informations sur la situation actuelle.

-C'est le cas, confirma Tom. Il se battait contre Bellatrix avant de tomber dans un piège.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? demanda Narcissa

-J'avais des choses à faire, éluda Tom.

-Tom ! claqua Narcissa

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu, assura Tom.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer les vers du nez, menaça Narcissa.

-Non, Narcissa, trancha fermement Tom.

Tous les deux s'affrontèrent du regard avant que la blonde ne capitule.

-Soit, renifla Narcissa. Que s'est-il passé alors ?

-Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Dumbledore aurait capturé Sirius sûrement pour mettre la main sur le clan Black, soupira Tom. Il était censé passer à travers une arche qui devait le garder prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'on le délivre. J'ai profité de la bataille pour le chaparder.

-Ensuite ? demanda Narcissa

-Je me suis improvisé psychomage, grogna Tom. Mais je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, à force de l'entendre me seriner sur tous les tons qu'il devait absolument rester en Angleterre pour protéger son filleul mais il ne faisait aucun effort en ce sens. J'ai pu lui prouver que son comportement était illogique puis je l'ai traîné en Allemagne puis en Russie. C'est là qu'ils ont découvert que malgré sa faiblesse, quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui implanter des consignes mentales qui le poussaient à ne pas se soigner, entre autres.

-Qui ? gronda Narcissa

-Le maître legilimens qui s'occupe de Sirius n'a pas pu l'identifier, répondit Tom. Nous savons que les seuls legilimens qu'il a côtoyés depuis qu'il s'est enfui d'Azkaban sont Severus Snape et Dumbledore. Nous connaissons les relations extrêmement amicales qu'entretiennent Severus et Sirius …

-Ne reste plus que Dumbledore, termina Narcissa. Si je lui mets la main dessus …

-Il n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment, rappela Tom. L'argent que je t'ai demandé était pour la clinique qui s'occupe de lui.

-Il en a encore pour combien de temps là-bas ? demanda Narcissa

-Avant que je parte, le maître legilimens qui s'occupe de Sirius, Dimitri Vater, pensait que s'il suivait les méthodes traditionnelles, il en aurait pour au moins trois ans, se souvint Tom. Mais il m'a aussi parlé qu'il allait tenter quelque chose d'autre. Il faudrait que je le recontacte.

-Tu me mettras en relation avec la clinique, ordonna Narcissa.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas en position de force mais rappelle-toi à qui tu parles, gronda Tom. J'étais un ami de ta mère, je suis ton ami, une sorte d'oncle même, je suis en droit d'avoir du respect.

Narcissa le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer.

-Je te présente mes excuses, dit Narcissa, plus calme. J'ai abusé.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, renifla Tom.

-J'aimerai le voir, déclara Narcissa.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, réfléchit Tom. Personne ne sait qu'il est en vie parce que je n'ai mis personne au courant. Tu es une exception, et encore, parce que tu savais déjà qu'il n'était pas mort mais pas où il se trouvait. Je me trompe ?

-Non, répondit Narcissa. Mais tu n'es pas au courant de tout.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Tom

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien te dire mais je veux avoir tous les éléments en ma possession, déclara Narcissa.

-C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu penses à un complot ? soupçonna Tom

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, assura Narcissa. J'ai des … alliés qui m'aident à trouver la vérité.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? proposa Tom

Narcissa sourit et le repoussa doucement dans son lit.

-Commence par te reposer, oncle Tommy, taquina Narcissa. Je m'occupe du reste.

-Gamine impertinente ! grommela Tom en se recouchant

§§§§§

-Hum ?

-Mais oui, faites comme si vous ne m'écoutez pas, leva les yeux au ciel Milena.

-Je ne me le permettrai jamais, papillonna Ric. Que disais-tu ?

-Plusieurs membres du conseil sont portés disparus, révéla Milena. Officiellement, ils se sont retirés dans leurs familles respectives.

-Montre-moi la liste, demanda Ric.

Elle lui remit le document qu'il consulta.

-Tiens donc, Xosa aussi … sourit Ric. Il était encore récupérable, d'après tes dires.

-Il avait une vision un peu faussée sur certains points mais il était clair qu'il voulait le bien de notre peuple.

-Quand tout est sacrifié sur l'autel de l'ambition … secoua la tête Ric. Quoi d'autre ?

-Une délégation se prépare pour la nation faë, révéla Milena. Xino est allé se renseigner.

-Je me demandais bien quand ils allaient agir pour profiter de la passation de pouvoir, sourit Ric.

-Visiblement, Chotan en est à la tête, ajouta Milena.

-Tiens donc, ils désignent un pédophile pour aller à la rencontre du chef du peuple faë qui est lui-même encore un enfant pour représenter notre peuple ? railla sombrement Ric. Le conseil n'en est plus à une contradiction près.

-Nous savons tous les deux que s'il y va, c'est pour prendre le dessus sur les faë et sûrement pour garder en otage leur souverain, leva les yeux au ciel Milena. Et si le chef de la délégation pouvait se faire plaisir en plus …

-Tu es mauvaise langue, sourit Ric. Qui te dit que le conseil ne veut réellement pas protéger le petit Nva pour obtenir de meilleures relations entre nos deux peuples ?

-Je ne vous pensais pas utopiste, ricana Milena.

-C'est vrai, ne nous voilons pas la face, souffla Ric. Eutar et ses sbires n'hésiteront pas à faire en sorte qu'un enfant soit abusé pour asseoir leurs idées de grandeur. Je pense que Xino pourra aller désamorcer la situation …

-Je vais y aller, coupa Milena.

Ric haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de quitter le Domaine Incandescent ou alors, tu me caches des choses, fit Ric.

-Ma fille habite près de la maison de vacances de la famille royale, rappela Milena. Elle a l'habitude de les côtoyer quand ils venaient. Elle connait Nva.

-Tu penses arriver avant le détachement de Chotan ? demanda Ric

-Largement, assura Milena.

-Dis tout de suite que tu avais envie de prendre des vacances, ricana Ric.

-Je vous l'aurais dit directement, il me semble, rappela Milena.

-Tu n'as jamais pris de gants avec moi, confirma Ric. Xino ne va pas apprécier de récupérer ton travail.

-Ce sera juste le temps de renverser le conseil actuel, haussa des épaules Milena. En ce moment, il fait tout et n'importe quoi.

-C'est vrai, concéda Ric. Il est temps de les mettre sur la touche et je pense que révéler leurs buts concernant cet enfant devrait bien les embêter.

-Je me chargerais de trouver des preuves, promit Milena.

-Tu peux aller préparer tes bagages, sourit Ric.

-Merci, seigneur Ric, s'inclina Milena avant de se retirer.

De nouveau seul dans son bureau, Ric laissa son regard vagabonder quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se lève et n'ouvre une cache secrète pour en retirer un dossier bien épais.

Milena avait amplement raison en déclarant que le conseil avait besoin d'être renversé puisqu'il était en train de mener leur peuple à la déchéance. Rien que le fait de faire disparaître les membres qui pourraient s'opposer à eux pour qu'Eutar puisse envoyer auprès du nouveau souverain faë encore enfant un pédophile reconnu ne parlait pas en sa faveur.

Ric déplia une grande feuille pour se retrouver avec les plans d'un bâtiment qu'il ne pouvait pas approcher depuis des lunes. Mais là, s'il voulait que les choses changent, il fallait qu'il frappe un grand coup.

Qu'il frappe au cœur de leur pouvoir.

§§§§§

Hermione, Harry et Neville s'étaient retrouvés dans l'un de leurs endroits préférés sur le domaine de Poudlard, un petit renfoncement à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ils avaient soigneusement vérifié qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas hors des limites autorisées aux élèves avant de l'aménager à leur goût. Beaucoup, Ron le premier, avaient voulu les suivre dans ce havre de paix mais ils se heurtaient invariablement à la magie de la forêt. Même Dumbledore s'y était cassé les dents quand Harry s'y était réfugié après avoir détruit son bureau.

Harry avait raconté à ses amis ce qui s'était passé après que Dumbledore ait demandé à lui parler seul à seul après le bal de la Saint Valentin. Il avait fait des recherches et avait découvert que le document que le directeur avait voulu lui faire signer existait bel et bien. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait quand même, la raison pour laquelle il s'en ouvrait à ses amis.

-Mis à part que tu n'aurais jamais dû le signer maintenant ? sourit Neville

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry

-Ce document doit être signé par les tuteurs ou l'élève majeur, fronça les sourcils Hermione. Où est le problème ?

-Le document doit être signé au premier jour de l'année scolaire, expliqua Neville. Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, les élèves de septième année majeurs sont convoqués dans le compartiment des professeurs pour valider leur inscription aux ASPIC. Ceux qui sont encore mineurs à cette date apportent une lettre signée de leurs tuteurs qui les autorisent à suivre la préparation aux ASPIC qu'est la septième année. Dès qu'ils sont majeurs, ils signent à leur tour leur inscription.

-Tu es en train de dire qu'il faut être majeur pour passer les ASPIC ? sursauta Hermione. Mais ce n'est écrit nulle part !

-Si, assura Neville. Mais pas sous ce terme. Je te retrouverai la tournure exacte. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, l'inscription se fait du premier septembre jusqu'à le début des épreuves, avec une dérogation pour les élèves qui deviennent majeurs avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Ce document n'aurait jamais dû se trouver entre tes mains avant cette période.

-Donc Dumbledore voulait me piéger, comprit Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pencherai sur une substitution, fit Neville. En tant que Sang Pur, certains actes sont de ta responsabilité dès tes quinze ans.

-Mais comme je n'étais pas censé savoir quoi que ce soit de mon héritage, j'allais passer à côté, railla Harry. C'est quoi à ton avis ?

-Tu atteins tes dix-sept ans, rappela Neville. Ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi. Contacte les gobelins pour leur demander s'il n'y a pas une procédure en cours avec ton nom.

-OK, fit Harry.

-Dis, fit Hermione. Tu comptes rentrer chez les Dursley cet été ?

Harry ne leur avait jamais révélé qu'il n'allait chez eux que le strict minimum, soit le 31 juillet uniquement. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux mais il n'aimait pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier.

-Jusqu'à mon anniversaire, sourit Harry. Après, personne ne pourra m'imposer que je dois aller quelque part pour mon bien !

La pique était bien évidemment dirigée vers Dumbledore qui avait largement outrepassé ses prérogatives de directeur d'école ou de président du Magenmagot, se substituant aux organismes dédiés à l'enfance pour intervenir dans la vie d'Harry, notamment en décidant de son placement après la mort de ses parents alors que toutes les personnes qui avaient connu les Potter assez intimement savaient que le couple n'aurait jamais confié leur enfant à la sœur de Lily, qu'importe les circonstances.

-Je pense quand même qu'il ne va pas laisser échapper le contrôle qu'il a sur toi, songea Neville. Mais il doit être prudent. Les grandes familles ont bien vu que tu ne savais pas tout ce que tu aurais dû savoir. Elles attendent que tu ne sois plus autant sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore pour te contacter pour avoir une idée d'à quel point il a merdé avec toi.

-Donc le mois d'août promet d'être chargé, comprit Hermione. Désolé, Harry, mais il y a des chances pour que tu sois emmené de gré ou de force au QG de l'Ordre ou tout autre endroit où tu n'auras pas de contact avec l'extérieur.

-Je pense aussi, fit Harry. Combien on parie qu'il va faire en sorte que je sois sous sa garde quelques jours avant mon anniversaire ?

-C'est certain, renifla Hermione. Je serais sur place, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ce qui me fait penser, intervint Neville. Tu devrais toi aussi te renseigner sur ton cas auprès des gobelins.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Tu n'ignores pas que les nés de moldus ne sont pas aussi bien considérés dans le monde sorcier qu'on ne veut le faire croire, fit Neville. Mais rappelle-toi, tu es la meilleure amie du Survivant et il écoute soigneusement ton avis.

-Tu sais qu'il nous arrive de nous disputer ? rit Harry

-Pour le reste du monde, tu ne fais rien qu'Hermione n'ait pas autorisé, balaya Neville. Qui nous dit qu'on ne veut pas utiliser Hermione pour son pouvoir sur toi ?

-Pas faux, songea Hermione. Je n'ai jamais vu notre amitié sous cet angle. Mais toi ?

-Tu les vois me harceler avec ma grand-mère ? sourit Neville

-Pas faux, sourit Hermione.

-Mais à cause de notre amitié, elle n'est pas en danger ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Pas plus que d'habitude, haussa des épaules Neville. Elle ne mâche pas ses mots quand quelque chose lui déplait. Elle s'est fait plus d'ennemis qu'on ne pourrait le croire et elle est toujours là. Qu'ils viennent.

Les trois amis se réchauffèrent avec les tasses de chocolat ou de café apportés avec les thermos remplis par les elfes de maison.

-Il va falloir que nous nous organisions pour cet été, déclara Neville. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors les prochains mois vont être mouvementés. Hermione, je pense que puisque tu es un peu moins surveillé qu'Harry, tu devrais venir chez moi cet été.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Si Dumbledore ne veut pas perdre l'influence qu'il a sur Harry, il va tout faire pour te garder, appuya Neville. Nous savons tous les trois qu'Harry t'écoutera toujours. Donc tu vas être une cible.

-Tu ne veux pas que je détruise tous les moutons qui suivent Dumbledore parce qu'il t'a blessé ? déclara Harry l'air de rien

Hermione ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Contrairement à toutes les personnes qui gravitaient autour d'Harry, elle devait être l'unique à savoir jusqu'où serait capable le brun pour la protéger ou la défendre. Neville et Luna étaient les seuls à en avoir une idée précise mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu en action, heureusement pour eux.

-OK, capitula Hermione.

-Je vais voir avec grand-mère, prévint Neville.

-Je serais d'avis de les faire paniquer, fit Harry.

-Toi, tu as envie de leur faire payer, ricana Hermione.

-Disons que je veux leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas Dieu, déclara Harry. Il est temps qu'ils reviennent dans le monde réel.

-J'en suis, fit Neville. Le monde a besoin d'être secoué de ses habitudes malsaines.

-Si je ne suis pas là pour vous surveiller, vous serez capables de déclencher l'apocalypse, renifla Hermione.

-Voyons, Hermione, tu nous connais, ricana Harry.

-Justement !

Les trois amis se regardèrent dans les blancs des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Oh oui, ils en seraient bien capables, surtout avec leurs alliés qui n'étaient pas au goût de tout le monde …


	24. Manipuler les foules

**_Note de l'auteur_****_ :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
J'espère que vous vous portez bien en cette période particulière. Nos habitudes ont toutes été radicalement changées et je pense, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.  
J'aimerai tout d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent semaine après semaine mes publications. Même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, je vous en remercie. Cela fait chaud au coeur de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié par ses lecteurs. Encore merci et je croise les doigts pour continuer à vous captiver aussi longtemps que possible.  
Par ailleurs, je vous annonce prochainement la publication d'une courte fiction à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Elle est entièrement écrite et quasiment corrigée mais je dois me décider si je la publie d'un bloc de 15 000 mots ou si je la découpe en plusieurs parties. Vous serez de toutes les façons très vite au courant.  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !  
Gros bisous  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

**_Manipuler les foules_**

Garrick Ollivander ferma boutique. Les temps étaient sombres et il ne faisait pas bon de traîner dehors après la nuit tombée. Garrick savait également que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne vienne le chercher. En effet, il était au courant de l'acte de haute magie qu'il y avait eu entre Voldemort et Harry Potter et la première explication qu'Albus Dumbledore avait avancée était que les deux items avaient un noyau provenant de la même créature.

Le fabriquant de baguette ne se leurrait pas. Si le directeur d'Hogwarts avait émis cette hypothèse, c'était parce qu'il avait pu tirer cette information de l'esprit juvénile du Survivant, qui l'avait apprise quand il lui avait vendu sa baguette.

Mais Garrick savait que celui qui avait reçu la baguette jumelle du jeune garçon n'était nullement le monstre qui terrorisait les campagnes anglaises.

L'échoppe était bardée de sorts de protections qui n'avaient rien à envier à Gringotts. Parmi lesdites protections, certains capteurs permettaient au fabriquant de faire le plein de ragots. Grâce à cela, comme les gobelins, il pouvait établir la liste exacte des mangemorts ou, de manière plus triviale, des criminels sorciers. Pour le nombre de fois où Voldemort avait attaqué le Chemin de Traverse et était passé devant sa boutique, il pouvait affirmer que le détenteur actuel de la baguette avec l'une des plumes de Fawkes n'était pas son véritable propriétaire.

Le phénomène qui avait eu lieu lors de la renaissance de Voldemort n'était pas inconnu de Garrick Ollivander. Il avait vécu de nombreuses années et il s'agissait de la dernière paire de baguettes avec des noyaux provenant de la même créature qu'il avait confectionnée. Avant cela, il en avait fait trois autres paires mais le destin de leurs propriétaires avait été tellement tragique qu'il avait préféré ne plus recommencer l'expérience. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient opposés mais plutôt parce qu'ils pouvaient faire de grandes choses ensemble. L'avant-dernier duo – qui s'était marié cela dit en passant – s'était d'abord exilé en France avant de combattre aux côtés du marquis de La Fayette en Amérique pour finir par s'y installer, non sans devenir les maîtres de duel et de défense les plus célèbres du pays, notamment parce qu'ils étaient les premiers sorciers occidentaux à avoir réussi à nouer des liens amicaux avec les shamans amérindiens et à les défendre lors de la conquête de l'ouest où ils avaient été tués.

Garrick se secoua. Oui, il savait ce qui s'était passé entre les baguettes de Voldemort et d'Harry Potter. Mais d'autres personnes se doutaient qu'il possédait cette information. Depuis cet événement, il avait échappé à de nombreuses tentatives de kidnapping. Il les avait toutes faites échouer et comme Voldemort était officiellement de retour, ce dernier n'avait plus lieu de se cacher et donc, prendrait sans doute moins de précautions.

Soudain, la magie se fit plus oppressante. Aux aguets, Garrick rangea tout son stock et son matériel dans des malles ensorcelées. Il les rapetissa pour les mettre dans sa poche avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers. Il ne possédait que le strict minimum, se sachant en danger depuis un an. Enfin, alors qu'il sentait que les barrières ployaient sous la pression, il activa la cheminée avant de retirer les protections qui lui vaudraient sûrement beaucoup de problèmes si on parvenait à les identifier puis fit couler une goutte de sang dans les flammes vertes.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la boutique vola en éclats.

§§§§§

_Tiens donc …_

Draco terminait sa ronde mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était soulagé. A raison puisqu'au moment où il allait rentrer dans les cachots, un mouvement le fit se cacher dans un renfoncement. Rapidement, il se lança quelques sorts pour ne pas se faire repérer. Plusieurs silhouettes passèrent sous son nez en direction des étages et le blond attendit qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit avant de sortir de sa cachette.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! murmura Draco

-Ça ? Des mangemorts sûrement en sortie pédagogique, répondit une voix bien connue.

Draco ne sursautait même plus à force. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait retrouvé à la tour d'astronomie, Harry rejoignait le blond à chaque fois qu'il avait une ronde nocturne. Parfois, ils discutaient, parfois non. De rivaux pendant leur première année, ils étaient devenus des amis proches à leur sixième.

Draco vit Harry s'approcher de lui de ce pas qu'il trouvait totalement envoûtant avant de froncer des sourcils.

-Je suis sous sortilège de désillusion, fit Draco. Alors comment ça se fait que tu puisses me voir ?

-Tu oublies mes supers pouvoirs, ricana Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il annulait ses sorts. Tout au long de leurs discussions, il avait tenté de tirer les vers du nez de son ami. A défaut d'un autre nom, par autodérision, Harry avait surnommé ses nouvelles capacités ses supers pouvoirs.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui ils sont ? demanda Draco

-J'ai reconnu Greyback, grimaça Harry. Peut-être les frères Lestrange. Je ne connais pas les autres.

-Tu penses qu'on doit faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Draco

-Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore, haussa des épaules Harry. Bien que ça puisse être un plaisir de le voir en mauvaise position, sa mort n'arrangerait personne. Comme nous ne sommes pas censés être hors de notre lit en ce moment …

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? soupira Draco

-On va voir Severus, déclara Harry.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre ? fit Draco

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers les cachots et révélèrent ce dont ils avaient été témoins au professeur de défense. Ce dernier se mit à remplir une bourse avec quelques potions de soins les plus utiles.

-Tant qu'il n'appellera pas au secours, je ne pourrais pas l'aider, fit Severus. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

-Et pourquoi tu ne ferais pas semblant de tomber sur eux ? demanda Draco

-On ne sait pas pourquoi ils sont ici, souligna Severus. D'ailleurs, à ce propos …

Il fit basculer un tableau et fit couler son sang sur une pierre encastrée. L'instant suivant, une vague de magie les traversa.

-Normalement, toutes les maisons sont verrouillées, déclara Severus. Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres élèves hors de leurs lits.

-Les possibilités des directeurs de maison sont stupéfiants, complimenta Harry.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit Severus. Mais revenons à notre problème. En activant les protections des maisons, les autres directeurs vont se rendre vers le bureau du directeur. Je vais les rejoindre. Vous, vous restez ici. Si je vois une seule mèche de vos cheveux là-bas, je vous promets que vous allez amèrement le regretter.

Pour toute réponse, il eut deux sourires insolents. Pestant dans sa barbe, Severus les enferma dans ses appartements. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Draco bondit sur ses jambes et essaya de sortir.

-Il nous a enfermés ! découvrit Draco

Le blond se retourna et nota qu'Harry s'était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil.

-Tu ne veux pas aider Severus ? cracha Draco, énervé

-Non.

Le blond se figea, surpris.

-Mais … pourquoi ? demanda Draco

-Parce que c'est ce qu'on attendra de moi, haussa des épaules Harry. Enfin, du Harry naïf et Gryffondor. J'ai d'autres projets.

-Lesquels ? demanda Draco

-Les faire paniquer, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Ils veulent un héros sans peur et sans reproche ? Dommage pour eux, il est en train de frotter des chaudrons dans les cachots.

-Et comment Severus va marcher dans ta combine ? railla Draco

-Legilimencie, sourit Harry. J'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'on ne sache rien de mes sorties nocturnes, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Curieuse coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas.

-A t'entendre, Dumbledore serait de mèche avec les mangemorts, fronça des sourcils Draco.

-Est-ce que ce serait si inconcevable ? demanda Harry

-Ça expliquerait comment les mangemorts ont pu entrer dans l'école aujourd'hui, dut en concéder Draco. Mais après, ça reste une grave accusation.

-Tu n'as pas tous les éléments, sourit Harry. Sinon, tu remarquerais que le doute est plus que permis. Mais bref, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Une partie de cartes ?

§§§§§

-Le seigneur Eutar souhaiterait avoir un entretien avec vous, s'inclina le domestique.

Nolan grimaça. Il n'appréciait guère les membres du conseil et seul Xosa avait eu grâce à ses yeux, Eutar étant la personne qu'il supportait le moins. Alors qu'il pleurait la mort de ses parents et la disparition de sa sœur Shanleigh, il avait osé utiliser le conseil pour récupérer sa tutelle. Malheureusement pour lui, les RoseSang n'étaient pas des personnages lambda et ses projets avaient échoué.

-Que Kali et Celeb restent discrets, ordonna Nolan. Introduisez-le dans le petit salon rouge.

Le domestique s'en alla prestement. Nolan termina ce qu'il était en train de faire et n'alla dans le salon qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

-J'ai failli attendre, grinça Eutar, excédé.

-Comme j'aurais pu vous refuser l'accès à ma maison puisque la bienséance veut qu'on ne présente pas chez les gens à une heure aussi tardive, contra Nolan. Rappelez-vous où vous vous trouvez et votre place !

Eutar serra les dents. Il était peut-être chef du conseil, il serait toujours en termes d'importance moins que certains chefs de famille, dont celui des RoseSang.

-Que voulez-vous ? attaqua Nolan. Et avant que vous ne me repreniez sur mes manières, je vous signale que vous êtes le premier à les avoir bafouées. Donc, allons droit au but.

-Je suis à la recherche du seigneur Xosa, marmonna Eutar.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'est rendu chez lui, répondit Nolan. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il est ici ?

Eutar garda ses lèvres hermétiquement closes. Nolan se retint de sourire. Il n'allait pas avouer qu'il se doutait que le chef du conseil avait dû faire appel à un shaman renégat pour traquer le membre du conseil et que les traces l'avaient mené directement au domaine des RoseSang. Nolan n'allait pas révéler non plus que Kali et lui avaient senti qu'on avait voulu entrer de force sur le domaine. Non, ce serait dévoiler beaucoup trop de secrets.

-Il m'avait dit qu'il comptait vous rendre visite, déclara finalement Eutar.

-Je ne vous savais pas aussi proches, nota Nolan.

En réalité, si Xosa pouvait éviter Eutar, il ne s'en priverait pas et ce n'était un secret pour personne.

-Il nous arrivait de discuter, avoua du bout des lèvres Eutar.

-Non, il n'est pas passé, répondit Nolan. Un problème ?

-Des détails dont je voudrais discuter avec lui, marmonna Eutar.

-Bien, fit Nolan. Puisque vous avez eu la réponse à votre question, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Le visage indigné d'Eutar fut un délice à contempler.

-Souvenez-vous, rappela Nolan. C'est vous qui avez jeté les bonnes manières aux orties. Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même !

Avec fermeté, le chef du conseil fut conduit aux frontières du domaine.

-Il a laissé des espions, déclara la voix de Kali.

-Détruis-les, ordonna Nolan en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour observer le départ de son hôte indésirable.

-Avec plaisir, gronda Kali. Je vais retrouver cet indélicat.

-Non, refusa Nolan. Charge-toi d'augmenter les protections au maximum.

-Que crains-tu ? s'inquiéta Kali

-Que ça dégénère, murmura Nolan. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, c'était qu'il comptait bien inviter son neveu dans son domaine et il ne voulait pas qu'on ne l'apprenne sa présence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ses ennemis. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir révéler ce secret à la fratrie Velvet. Celeb lui faisait des appels du pied depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il cède. De toute façon, il aura besoin d'eux pour entraîner le fils de Shanleigh. Il prenait bien son changement de nature mais appréhender ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne serait pas simple.

Nolan entendit parfaitement Kali quitter la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations. Mais une voix enfantine le surprit.

-Tu ne vas pas me livrer ?

-Ce serait vraiment assez bizarre après t'avoir sauvé, Io, sourit Nolan.

L'enfant se percha sur le canapé et reprit son écriture sur son carnet. Qui aurait pu penser que le bambin d'à peine soixante lunes n'était autre qu'Io Xosa, le membre perdu du conseil? Nolan l'avait découvert aux frontières de son domaine, au bord de la mort. Il l'avait soigné du mieux qu'il avait pu mais il avait bien compris qu'on allait chercher son invité pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. L'idée de le rajeunir lui était venue quand il avait parlé du nouveau souverain faë. Le sort n'était pas permanent et visiblement, Io appréciait ce retour en enfance. Pour remercier Nolan, ce dernier consignait dans un carnet tout ce qu'il avait entendu d'étrange au conseil, y compris les derniers projets qui lui avaient valu d'être abattu à vue.

-Tu as la dent dure contre Eutar, nota Io. Est-ce parce qu'il a voulu récupérer ta tutelle ?

-En partie, soupira Nolan.

Tous les deux avaient décidé de passer au tutoiement et aux prénoms après les soins.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda Io

-J'ai certains doutes quant à la gestion de l'enquête concernant la mort de ma famille, révéla Nolan.

-Tu penses qu'il l'a saboté ? demanda Io

-Oui, répondit Nolan.

En vérité, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Il avait toujours cru que ses parents et sa sœur avaient été tués puis leurs corps brûlés interdisant toute identification. Certains sorts propres aux RoseSang avaient pu déterminer les corps de ses parents mais rien n'avait été absolu pour Shanleigh. Alors quand il avait découvert l'existence d'Harry, il avait compris qu'on avait voulu lui faire croire à la mort de sa sœur qu'on avait caché dans la dimension des humains. Comme les RoseSang étaient une famille plus qu'importante dans leur monde, c'était le chef du conseil qui avait lancé l'enquête.

-Il a voulu me tuer, gronda Io.

-Visiblement, tu ne convenais pas pour ses plans, haussa des épaules Nolan. Tu as de la famille ?

-Non, secoua la tête Io. Je suis seul au monde.

-Je compte pour du beurre ? sourit Nolan

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutia Io, gêné.

-J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Nolan. Tu as une dette de vie envers moi mais nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour nous considérer comme amis.

Nolan regarda distraitement dehors.

-Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet avant mais il va me falloir une réponse assez rapidement, déclara Nolan. Maintenant que tu connais une partie de la sombre personnalité d'Eutar, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Mon sens du devoir veut que je t'aide, fit Io. Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment. Mis à part mon témoignage.

-Avec ça, tu en fais beaucoup, confirma Nolan. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudra que tu te positionnes.

-Je sais, soupira Io. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de poids. Je te rappelle que j'ai été introduit par Eutar, celui-là même qui est en train de conduire notre peuple à sa chute !

-Tu prêches un convaincu, assura Nolan. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ta réponse.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire … souffla Io.

-J'aimerai ta réponse avant le début de la prochaine lune d'obsidienne, demanda Nolan.

-Très bien, fit Io.

L'enfant sauta sur ses pieds, réajusta sa tenue et récupéra ses affaires.

-Merci pour tout, Nolan, sourit Io. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Pour toute réponse, Nolan lui rendit son sourire.

§§§§§

-Potter !

Harry, qui traversait le hall pour se rendre en cours, fut surpris de se faire interpeller de manière aussi cavalière. Il tourna son regard vers la voix et reconnut Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la Magie, qui avançait vers lui. Neville, à ses côtés, laissa échapper un grognement.

-Je ne le sens pas, prévint Neville.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, murmura Harry. Bonjour monsieur.

-Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière lettre ? sourit Rufus

Harry plissa le regard. La formulation sous-entendait qu'ils entretenaient une correspondance régulière alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

-Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, bien, sourit affablement Harry.

Autant remettre les choses à leur place, rien que pour voir la déstabilisation du sorcier.

-Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ? reprit Harry

-Je repensais à la conversation que nous avions eue … fit Rufus.

-Sur le dernier sujet que nous avons abordé lors de notre entrevue ? demanda Harry

-Oui, répondit Rufus.

-Monsieur le ministre, c'est une surprise de vous voir ici, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, et son adjointe Minerva McGonagall, s'approchèrent d'eux alors que les élèves se rassemblaient autour d'eux.

-Peut-on vous aider ? fit Minerva. Nous ne vous attendions pas …

Rufus accepta parfaitement le reproche sous-jacent.

-Je sais que je débarque sans prévenir mais j'ai profité d'un trou dans mon emploi du temps pour venir discuter …, s'excusa Rufus.

-Utilisez mon bureau, proposa immédiatement Albus.

-Merci, professeur, sourit Rufus. Je vous suis. Potter, nous y allons ?

-Oh, si vous voulez discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous l'interdire, sourit Harry. Pour ma part, je suis attendu en cours. Bonne journée à vous.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry fila, suivi de très près de Neville.

-Tu étais censé aller discuter avec le ministre, fit Neville.

-Ah bon ? demanda ingénument Harry. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que la question avait été posée. Encore moins d'y avoir même répondu positivement.

-Tu ne vas pas te faire des amis, ricana Neville.

-Il est temps qu'ils le comprennent, sourit Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans leur salle de cours.

§§§§§

Severus avait attendu que Draco sorte du domaine des Serpentards pour que tous les deux quittent l'école. Le professeur avait eu du mal à convaincre l'infirmière qu'il était parfaitement guéri à la suite de l'attaque des mangemorts une semaine plus tôt mais heureusement, les blessures que les quatre directeurs de maison avaient récoltées n'avaient pas été graves.

Ce jour-là, il était hors de question que le maître de potions reste à l'école. Ce dernier avait déjà fait en sorte de reporter ses cours du jour, avait prévenu ses collègues comme le directeur plusieurs mois auparavant qu'il ne serait pas là, enfin bref, que ce n'était pas le jour pour le faire chier. Si Dumbledore avait fait le lien avec l'anniversaire de l'Héritier Malfoy, mieux, avec son dix-septième anniversaire, il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher de s'y rendre sans excuse en béton.

De toutes les façons, pour parer à toute éventualité, Severus avait prié Draco de bouger son cul de son lit avant cinq heures du matin, merci beaucoup.

Tous les deux quittèrent donc le domaine en ce matin de cinq juin bien avant l'aube et utilisèrent plusieurs fois les cheminées du réseau avant de se rendre à la maison Black où Narcissa et Draco – et Lucius accessoirement – vivaient. La blonde vint leur ouvrir elle-même et leur pria d'entrer rapidement.

-Où se trouve Lucius ? demanda Severus

-Au sous-sol, répondit Narcissa. J'ai drogué sa nourriture pour qu'il ne se réveille pas de la journée.

-Pas plus ? vérifia Severus

-Non, confirma Narcissa.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Je dois être sûre que notre plan a fonctionné, répondit Narcissa. De plus, je ne préfère pas mélanger la potion de sommeil avec la goutte du mort-vivant.

-Pourquoi tu veux utiliser ce poison ?! sursauta Severus

-Pour empêcher Lucius de rejoindre Voldemort dans tous les cas, grimaça Narcissa. Dès qu'il apprendra ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire, tout retombera sur Lucius et n'en déplaise à certains, j'aime mon mari !

Severus hocha la tête et prit le sac que lui tendait son amie. Le jeune sorcier, en bon héritier Sang Pur, ne montrait pas son angoisse pour ce que lui réservait les prochaines heures. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et jetèrent la poudre pour se rendre au corps de garde du château Malfoy. Narcissa et Severus se placèrent hors des protections du château tandis que Draco se tenait fièrement devant les grilles. Franchement, il s'entailla la paume de la main à l'aide d'une lame sorcière totalement vierge et la plaqua contre la serrure du portail.

-Mon nom est Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black et je viens récupérer ce qui m'est dû ! tonna Draco

Le portail s'illumina brièvement avant que les grilles ne grincent et ne s'ouvrent assez pour laisser passer à peine une personne, comme une invitation à entrer. Pourtant, le blond ne fit pas un pas. A la place, il banda soigneusement sa main avec un morceau de tissu imbibé de potion de cicatrisation avant de fixer de nouveau les frontières du domaine.

-Narcissa Druella Black-Malfoy et Severus Seth Tobias Snape-Prince, par les liens du sang et de la magie, seront à mes côtés en ce jour, déclara Draco. Je serais garant de leurs actes et des secrets qu'ils découvriront en ces lieux.

Les grilles clignotèrent et ensemble, Narcissa et Severus s'avancèrent et laissèrent Draco entailler à leur tour leur paume avec la lame nettoyée pour qu'ils puissent la poser sur la grille. Cette dernière s'illumina et s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer tous les trois.

-Que Mère Magie nous protège et nous garde, souffla Draco.

Et ils entrèrent.

§§§§§

Les discussions entre Nolan et Harry étaient toujours régulières malgré les événements qui se déroulaient dans leurs vies respectives.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer au prochain solstice ? demanda Harry

-_Je ne sais pas,_ avoua Nolan. _Tu as déjoué tous les pronostics et si on devait se fier à toutes tes transformations, tu aurais dû devenir l'un des nôtres depuis l'équinoxe de printemps. Donc je ne préfère pas me prononcer._

-J'aurais la surprise, fit Harry. Comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude …

_-Ne boude pas,_ sourit Nolan. _Bon, nous allons devoir aborder des sujets sérieux. Ton anniversaire approche et tu dois faire des choix._

Nolan préférait passer sous silence que pour cela, il faudrait qu'il survive à son dix-septième anniversaire. C'était extrêmement rare mais ça pouvait arriver. Pas la peine de l'inquiéter.

-Quels choix ? demanda Harry

_-Déjà, autant te le dire tout de suite, tu devras rester plusieurs lunes pour maîtriser tes nouvelles capacités, _prévint Nolan_. Il serait plus sûr qu'à ce moment-là, tu quittes la dimension des humains. _

-Combien de temps ? demanda Harry

_-Cela ne dépendra que de tes progrès,_ hésita Nolan. _Je serais intransigeant sur un point, tu devras maîtriser les bases avant tout autre chose. Même si tu dois rater la rentrée des classes et une partie de ta scolarité, si d'aventure tu veux la poursuivre._

-On verra en temps voulu, haussa des épaules Harry.

_-J'ai déjà en tête deux professeurs, en plus de moi-même,_ continua Nolan. _Kali s'occupera de la partie magie, Celeb la partie physique. Je me chargerai de faire le lien entre les deux. Il se pourrait que tu aies encore un autre professeur mais je préfère ne pas le programmer._

-Ensuite ? demanda Harry

_-Tu as des « devoirs » déposés sur tes épaules alors que tu n'avais que quelques lunes,_ renifla Nolan. _Si tel est ton souhait, je ne t'empêcherai jamais de venir en aide aux humains._

-Aurais-je ton soutien ? demanda Harry

_-Non,_ répondit Nolan. _Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi._

Harry eut un petit sourire, penaud. Depuis que Nolan avait pris contact avec lui, il avait compris que ce n'était pas la guerre de son nouveau peuple et donc, qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir. Si on suivait cette ligne, ce n'était pas sa guerre ! Mais la prophétie existait et il se devait de s'y soumettre. Enfin … jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprenne tous les tenants et aboutissants.

-Est-ce que je pourrais emmener des amis avec moi ? demanda Harry

_-Si tu n'as pas trouvé de mention de notre peuple dans les livres humains jusqu'à ce que les gobelins ne te donnent ces grimoires par le biais de ce sorcier, c'est pour une bonne raison,_ pointa Nolan. _Jusqu'à ce que tu te maitrises parfaitement, de toute façon, aucun humain ne devra te voir. _

-Ce qui pourrait prendre beaucoup de temps, fit remarquer Harry.

_-Je ne suis pas inquiet sur ce sujet,_ sourit Nolan. _Si on doit se fier à la vitesse de tes transformations, tu pourrais réserver bien des surprises._

-Soit, fit Harry. Est-ce que je pourrais au moins leur écrire ?

_-Pour cela, il faudrait que nous trouvions un moyen sûr,_ réfléchit Nolan. _Jusqu'ici, je ne me suis jamais penché sur le sujet puisque je n'avais aucun intérêt dans la dimension des humains._

-Après ton entraînement, je devrais y retourner, rappela Harry. Autant y réfléchir dès maintenant.

_-Tu as raison,_ sourit Nolan. _Kali sera ravie de le faire._

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu mentionnes ce nom, releva Harry. Qui est-ce ?

_-Kali est une shaman, l'équivalent de mage dans ta dimension,_ répondit Nolan. _Celeb, son frère et mon meilleur ami, est le chef de ma garde personnelle. C'est un mercenaire, un soldat, si tu préfères._

-Mais pas un guerrier ? demanda Harry

_-Où as-tu entendu ce terme ?_ sursauta Nolan

-C'était dans l'un des livres des gobelins, répondit Harry.

_-Si ce que je pense se réalise, tu vas le savoir très bientôt …_ sourit Nolan.


	25. Un calme trompeur

**_Un calme trompeur_**

Amelia Bones et Augusta Longbottom se trouvaient dans le bureau de la première.

-C'est donc avec l'ancienne auror que tu veux parler, fit Augusta.

-Pour l'instant, précisa Amélia.

-Je t'écoute, fit Augusta.

-Il y a onze jours, le bureau des aurors a été contacté pour une intrusion, raconta Amelia. Les responsables ont rencontré de la résistance et trois d'entre eux ont été capturés.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là, fit Augusta.

-Nous devons notre providence à quatre professeurs, révéla Amelia.

-Quatre pro … ?! s'étouffa Augusta. Tu veux dire que ça s'est passé à Poudlard ?!

Amelia hocha de la tête tandis qu'Augusta pestait fortement. Avec la guerre, le directeur aurait dû augmenter les protections autour de l'école. Un tel événement n'aurait jamais dû arriver !

-Que s'est-il passé ? gronda Augusta

-Il s'avère que les Fondateurs ont installé des protections indépendantes du directeur de l'école, expliqua Amelia. Il y a onze jours, donc, elles ont verrouillé chaque maison, enfermant les élèves dans leurs dortoirs et leurs salles communes respectives, et prévenant les directeurs de maison. Ces derniers se sont rendus dans le bureau du directeur et en chemin, ils sont tombés sur un groupe de huit mangemorts, dont Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Les quatre directeurs les ont vus assommer Dumbledore avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Ils ont pu mettre hors d'état de nuire trois d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne battent en retraite. J'ai besoin de ton avis si leur histoire te semble cohérente d'un point de vue technique.

-Comment ça, d'un point de vue technique ? releva Augusta

-Est-ce que tu penses que Minerva, Sprout, Flitwick et Snape auraient pu vaincre des mangemorts ? demanda Amelia

-Oui, confirma Augusta.

-Même Sprout ? s'étonna Amelia

-Pomona n'a pas seulement une maîtrise en botanique, sourit Augusta. Ce que les sorciers savent beaucoup moins, c'est qu'elle a orienté sa maîtrise sur les protections magiques végétales. Mais pour en revenir à la question que tu te poses, Minerva m'a toujours dit que les directeurs de maison étaient choisis par Poudlard elle-même et qu'ils avaient toujours plusieurs cordes à leur arc. Donc oui, ils ont très bien pu donner du fil à retordre aux mangemorts.

-Minerva et Flitwick n'ont plus leur réputation à faire, songea Amelia. J'ai pu suivre de près le procès de Snape donc j'ai une idée de ce qu'il sait faire. J'avais un doute pour Sprout mais si tu me dis qu'elle est apte à se défendre, je te crois.

-A moi maintenant, fit Augusta. Est-ce que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Nous parlons de lady Bones à lady Longbottom, sourit Amelia. J'ai fouiné comme tu me l'as demandé et voici tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle sortit d'un tiroir un dossier qu'elle tendit à la matriarche. Cette dernière n'y toucha pas encore.

-Il s'avère que la preuve de la mort de Sirius Black a été prouvée par un témoignage et uniquement cela, résuma Amelia. Ce qui est, je tiens à le souligner, hautement illégal.

-Pas de rituel de magie ? s'étonna Augusta

-Rien, assura Amelia. J'ai également trouvé un testament assez troublant avec des dispositions plutôt incohérentes à mes yeux.

Augusta ferma brièvement les yeux. Après la visite de Narcissa, elle avait contacté Amelia pour que cette dernière cherche des éléments concernant Sirius Black. Elle s'était justifiée en déclarant que son petit-fils avait été présent au moment de sa mort et qu'en tant que matriarche du clan Longbottom, elle n'avait pas été notifiée ni de ses funérailles ou d'une quelconque veillée funéraire, ni de la lecture de son testament alors qu'il était mort depuis presque un an, et encore moins de l'apparition d'un nouveau lord Black ou même de la désignation du nouvel Héritier. Devant le nombre de points manquants, surtout que le clan Black, malgré ses péripéties, restait important dans le pays, Amelia avait accepté d'enquêter. Et les résultats n'étaient pas bons.

-Tu peux le bloquer à ton niveau ? demanda Augusta

-A part si j'oriente l'enquête de la bataille de l'an dernier dans la direction de Black, et encore, grimaça Amelia.

-Elle n'est toujours pas terminée ? s'étonna Augusta

-Disons qu'elle a été mise en standby, grinça Amelia. Mes ressources ont été réquisitionnées pour la lutte contre les mangemorts. En l'état, la seule solution qui me viendrait à l'esprit pour que cette … abomination que constitue ce pseudo testament ne s'applique serait que le témoin de la mort de Black se rétracte.

-Je m'en charge, sourit machiavéliquement Augusta.

-Si seulement, soupira Amelia. C'est Dumbledore qui certifie que Black est mort.

-Comme c'est étonnant, railla Augusta.

-Personne ne voudrait remettre en cause ce que dit Dumbledore parce que c'est lui, grogna Amelia. Même moi, je dois faire attention à ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'engouffrer dans une brèche quand je démantèle l'un de ses plans.

Augusta s'enferma dans un silence songeur.

-Dans ces circonstances, si on laisse faire, dans combien de temps cette ineptie pourrait s'enclencher ? demanda Augusta

-Assez rapidement, avoua Amelia. D'autant plus qu'il faudrait qu'il entre en vigueur avant le dix-septième anniversaire de l'héritier si Dumbledore veut avoir tout pouvoir sur le patrimoine Potter.

-Donc, si on n'arrive pas à définitivement contester la mort de Black, il faudrait qu'elle soit officielle après la majorité du jeune Potter au moins, en conclut Augusta.

-C'est ça, confirma Amelia.

Ce qu'elles haïssaient la corruption !

§§§§§

Teeresa ne se préoccupa pas de se faire repérer, enfin pas trop. Il ne lui restait que peu de forces et il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Hermione ou Luna ! Le château était assez facile à situer mais la distance qui la séparait était assez importante en temps normal mais dans son état, cela relevait du parcours du combattant !

-Faë, aurais-tu besoin d'aide ? fit une voix à ses côtés

Teeresa sursauta. Par la Magie, elle était vraiment épuisée si elle n'entendait pas quelqu'un qui arrivait dans sa direction !

Le centaure, avisant son état, tendit la main et la faë s'y déposa avec soulagement.

-Je dois aller à l'école des sorciers, souffla Teeresa. C'est urgent !

-Tu étais là-bas, déclara le centaure.

Teeresa trembla. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité.

-Ecoutez … fit Teeresa.

-Bane, se présenta le centaure.

-Bane, reprit Teeresa. Je suis à bout de force et je ne compte pas rester ici !

Le centaure réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'orée de la forêt, annonça Bane. Je n'irais pas plus loin.

-Je pourrais me reposer un peu, souffla Teeresa. C'est mieux que rien. Merci Bane.

-De rien, faë, fit Bane. Où préfères-tu être pour ne pas tomber ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais me poser dans ta chevelure, haleta Teeresa.

-Ton état est critique, comprit Bane. Accroche-toi.

Le centaure cala soigneusement la créature contre lui avant de prendre le galop. Comme il connaissait la forêt interdite comme sa poche, trouver le chemin le plus rapide vers le château des sorciers fut un jeu d'enfant. Il arriva rapidement à l'orée de la forêt mais quand il voulut l'indiquer à la petite faë, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était évanouie. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner, le centaure observa les environs avant d'aviser un groupe d'humains …

Dont un dont il reconnaissait la signature magique.

Bane hésita. Les siens refusaient de rencontrer les humains, bien qu'ils cohabitent pacifiquement sur ses terres. Lui-même, bercé par les histoires de grands affrontements entre centaures et humains, ne voulaient pas les fréquenter tant que ça. Mais les étoiles lui avaient annoncé un grand événement pour aujourd'hui et il se répugnait à les approcher.

Il baissa les yeux et avisa sa petite passagère. En tant que frère et sœur de magie, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son sort. Si elle tenait tant à se rendre au château et que sa magie n'était pas contre, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important pour la Magie.

Bane prit sa décision. Il allait dévoiler au grand jour l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de son peuple et il espérait simplement que la personne à qui il allait le confier n'allait pas le trahir. Il posa sa main contre l'arbre le plus proche et lui souffla son message. Comprenant l'urgence, le végétal remua imperceptiblement ses branches pour le transmettre.

_-Monseigneur … _

Harry se figea, surpris. Nolan lui avait indiqué qu'il pouvait parler sans mots mais il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve ! Ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'on découvre qu'il n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille la conversation, il envoya un léger courant de magie en retour.

_-Monseigneur …_ sourit la « voix ». _Pour quelqu'un qui ne connait cette capacité que depuis peu, vous êtes doué. Un centaure se trouve à l'orée de la forêt avec une faë gravement blessé. Elle a un lien avec les deux femelles avec vous. Pressez-vous …_

Harry sentit la présence s'éteindre.

-Luna ? coupa Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'une faë ?

La blonde se redressa, alerte.

-Où ? demanda simplement Luna

Le brun lui indiqua la forêt et elle bondit sur ses pieds. Surpris, Hermione, Neville et Harry ramassèrent leurs affaires et la suivirent. Ils s'enfoncèrent à quelques pas avant de tomber nez à nez avec un centaure. Harry le reconnut malgré les années.

-Bane, salua Harry.

-Harry Potter, répondit Bane en le reconnaissant aussi. Tu as grandi mais je ne pensais pas que tu changerais autant …

-Où est-elle ? demanda Luna

Délicatement, il sortit de sa cachette la petite faë qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

-Teeresa ! s'écria Hermione en la voyant et en la récupérant. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible aujourd'hui, annonça Bane. Toute la forêt est sur le qui-vive. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé et elle pourra le raconter … si elle survit. J'ai fait ce que la Magie m'a ordonné de faire. Puissiez-vous continuer votre vie malgré les événements.

-Merci Bane, fit Harry. Que les étoiles vous soient favorables.

Après un signe de tête, le centaure s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite. Avec précaution, la brune l'installa plus confortablement dans sa main.

-Elle a l'air mal en point, nota Neville. La salle sur demande nous aidera sûrement. Et vous pourrez nous raconter comment vous la connaissez.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent. La bande retourna alors rapidement dans le château et Harry leur indiqua les passages secrets qui leur permettraient de ne rencontrer personne. La salle magique arriva et le brun les fit entrer tout en songeant à trouver de quoi soigner la petite créature. Il sourit quand il découvrit le salon douillet et le lit de poupée sur l'une des tables basses. Neville avisa l'armoire de potions et soupira de soulagement en voyant la posologie et leur usage. Il en sélectionna plusieurs tandis qu'Hermione la couchait délicatement dans le lit. Luna s'empara des fioles et administra les potions selon les indications de son petit-ami.

-Elle sera KO pour un moment, comprit Neville. Maintenant, Harry et moi nous vous écoutons.

Hermione et Luna ne se leurraient pas. Même si ça n'en avait pas la forme, c'était bien un ordre et aucune d'entre elle ne voyait l'intérêt de ne pas s'y soumettre. Hermione commença et leur raconta sa rencontre de nombreuses années auparavant. Elle leur indiqua également qu'elle était présente à square Grimmaurd lors des vacances de fin d'année et aussi la remarque de Teeresa à propos des protections magiques désormais en place. Luna prit le relais en révélant qu'elle avait requis son aide pour un projet personnel. Harry comprit rapidement que la blonde avait demandé à la faë de l'aider pour cacher ses tatouages magiques. Luna leur raconta également la vision particulièrement intense du massacre du village qu'elle avait eu quelques mois plus tôt et la réponse édifiante qu'elle avait reçue.

-Je pense que ce que j'ai vu vient de se passer, hésita Luna.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, songea Hermione. En attendant, il va falloir la cacher et continuer de la soigner.

-Visiblement, elle n'a pas eu de problèmes quand elle a suivi Luna, constata Neville. Son bonzaï est un endroit connu et honnêtement, je serais plus rassuré qu'elle soit loin de la tour Gryffondor.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Dumbledore me surveille étroitement, rappela Harry. S'il découvre qu'une créature magique aussi puissante se trouve près de moi, il va se douter que j'en sais plus que ce que j'aurais dû.

-En plus, Teeresa m'a indiqué qu'il fallait qu'on se méfie du directeur, ajouta Luna.

-Alors on fait comme ça, décida Neville.

§§§§§

Severus entra rapidement dans le restaurant du quartier des Embrumes que son interlocuteur lui avait fait découvrir quelques semaines plus tôt. Depuis que Garrick Ollivander les avait mis en contact, le maître de potions et Thomas Gaunt ne passaient une semaine sans se rencontrer. Bien sûr, Severus avait dû trouver une parade pour que Dumbledore ne découvre pas son nouvel ami mais ses déboires avec le patrimoine Potter puis l'attaque des mangemorts au cœur même de l'école avait suffisamment détourné son attention.

-Severus ! salua Tom en se levant

-Bonjour, Tom, sourit Severus. Je croyais que tu serais accompagné ?

-C'est le cas, assura Tom alors qu'ils prenaient place. Elle est juste partie se rafraîchir.

-Veuillez m'excuser de … fit une voix clairement féminine.

Severus se leva et se retourna avant de se figer.

-Severus ?! hoqueta la Sorcière

-Narcissa ! s'exclama Severus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Tom

-C'est le parrain de mon fils, déclara Narcissa.

Tom les pria de s'asseoir avant de poser des questions.

-Comment tu connais Tom ? attaqua Narcissa

-Narcissa … gronda Tom.

-Toi, tais-toi ! claqua Narcissa. Je t'en veux encore !

Tom se renfonça dans son fauteuil, vaincu.

-Severus ? gronda Narcissa

-Une … connaissance commune nous a mis en relation il y a quelques semaines, avoua Severus.

-Qui ?! demanda Narcissa

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, refusa Severus. Tu es mon amie mais ce n'est pas mon secret. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, tu ne peux pas savoir pourquoi Tom et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Narcissa se tourna vers Tom, agacée.

-Nous en revenons à la discussion comme quoi tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir, déclara Tom. Accepte ta défaite et passons à autre chose, veux-tu ?

La blonde soupira.

-Soit, fit Narcissa. Vous vous connaissez. Pourquoi tu voulais me présenter Severus ? Pas que je ne le connaissais pas …

-Je voulais te présenter la personne qui m'a introduit à la Bibliothèque des Embrumes, annonça Tom.

Narcissa sursauta.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? fit Narcissa

-Ça doit rejoindre le fait que tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir, railla Severus. Blague à part, je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire. Depuis l'apparition de Voldemort, cette information ne doit plus circuler aussi librement.

La blonde hocha la tête. Si des personnes mal intentionnées – pour ne citer que Dumbledore et Voldemort – tombaient sur ce trésor national qu'était la Bibliothèque des Embrumes, plus personne ne serait en sécurité.

-Enfin bref, fit Tom. Avec son aide, j'ai trouvé un moyen de libérer Lucius.

-Tu … tu as trouvé ? balbutia Narcissa

Severus fronça des sourcils.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous partions, fit Severus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Narcissa

-Si je ne suis pas au courant qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Lucius, alors c'est que c'est un secret, pointa Severus. Or, nous ne sommes pas spécialement protégés des indiscrétions.

-Tout ce que nous pourrions dire ici peut ne pas être gardé secret, en convint Tom.

-Où alors ? demanda Narcissa

-Je connais l'endroit parfait, sourit Tom. Suivez-moi.

Tom paya leurs consommations puis les mena dans les quartiers les plus mal famés de la capitale britannique.

-Débarrassez-vous de tous les sorts espions, ordonna Tom.

Tous les deux obéirent et malgré les regards stupéfaits de Narcissa et de Tom, Severus n'était pas surpris d'en retrouver un certain nombre sur lui. Tom fit une dernière vérification avant de les faire transplaner dans une maison sorcière.

-Bienvenue chez moi, sourit Tom. Normalement, si vous aviez de mauvaises intentions à mon égard, vous devriez déjà en train de baver sur le sol, foudroyé par toutes les protections.

Narcissa et Severus se retinrent de déglutir bruyamment. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils que leur indiquait leur hôte et acceptèrent la tasse de thé qu'il leur proposa.

-Bien, il n'y a personne pour nous entendre, sourit Tom. Donc, grâce à Severus, je peux libérer Lucius.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Severus

Soupirant lourdement, Narcissa lui révéla ce que Lucius était devenu depuis le retour de Voldemort. Severus écarquilla des yeux. Mais surtout, ça répondait à la question de pourquoi il s'était vu ramper devant ce monstre à son retour.

-Si j'avais besoin d'entrer dans cette bibliothèque, c'est parce que je cherche un moyen de retirer la marque des ténèbres, reprit Tom. Pendant mon dernier voyage, j'ai compris que Voldemort a utilisé une marque de soumission pour créer la sienne. Et maintenant, je peux la retirer. Enfin, presque.

-C'est-à-dire ? fit Severus

-Il me faut un autre fourchelang pour lancer le sort, grimaça Tom. Et le seul connu est un gosse qui ne doit pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa vie …

Severus retint son sourire. Harry allait adorer ce type.

-Harry Potter, comprit Severus.

-Je ne vais pas vous demander de me faire entrer en contact avec lui, prévint Tom.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Tout ce que je vois de lui, c'est un gosse qui se fait balader dans tous les sens et qui en plus doit faire les batailles des autres, grimaça Tom. Avant de demander son aide, je voudrais savoir s'il veut vraiment avoir des intérêts dans cette guerre.

Severus s'arrêta quelques instants sur ces mots. Il était étrange qu'une personne qui ne connaissait pas Harry s'interroge honnêtement sur ses convictions. Pour tous, Harry était aux côtés de Dumbledore – ou plutôt, pour être exact, il était son chien – alors voir Tom essayer de le connaître était rafraîchissant.

-De toute façon, si vous voulez le contacter sans que le directeur ne s'en mêle, je vous conseille d'attendre les vacances, fit Severus.

-Je m'en doutais, sourit Tom. Mais quand je serais sûr de ce qu'il veut, je serais ravi de le rencontrer.

Tandis que la discussion portait sur le moyen de Tom pour libérer Lucius de la marque des ténèbres, Severus songea que Garrick et Harry seraient heureux de cette avancée surprenante.

§§§§§

Pétunia se terrait dans le grenier, en larmes. Depuis un mois maintenant, sa vie avait totalement dérapé et elle en subissait les conséquences.

Tout avait commencé quand Dudley était revenu de son école privée avec plus d'un mois et demi d'avance. L'excuse donnée était une épidémie mais la mère de famille savait encore utiliser un téléphone et les transports en commun pour se rendre dans la fameuse école pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle avait ainsi découvert que son cher fils avait été renvoyé définitivement de l'école pour avoir encore agressé un autre élève.

Ça ne l'étonnait même pas …

Quelques jours après le retour de Dudley, la famille avait découvert sur le pas de leur porte une jeune fille d'à peine treize ans qui avait argué que Dudley était le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Vernon lui avait claqué la porte au nez mais elle était revenue encore et encore, jusqu'à attirer l'attention des voisins. En laissant traîner ses oreilles, aussi bien chez elle que chez les voisins, Pétunia avait appris que Vernon et Dudley avaient déjà eu recours à des prostituées et que lors de l'une de ces relations « tarifées », ça avait dégénéré avec les résultats actuels. Vernon ne voulait pas le voir mais leur réputation était en miette, Pétunia en était certaine. De toute façon, les deux hommes de la famille continuaient leur vie comme si rien ne se passait mais il semblait que les membres du conseil d'administration de l'entreprise de Vernon commençaient à le regarder de travers et Dudley rencontrait une opposition surprenante de la part de son ancienne bande qui préférait préparer son avenir plutôt que de sillonner les rues de la ville pour tabasser les plus faibles qu'eux.

Tous ses événements avaient entamé la « bonne » humeur de Vernon qui n'avait trouvé comme moyen de se détendre que de battre comme plâtre sa femme, puisque Harry, leur neveu, ne reviendrait de son école que fin juin. Pétunia savait que plus le temps passait, plus la rage de Vernon allait augmenter et elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui allait arriver si Harry pointait le bout de son nez. Pour l'instant, elle tenait mais plus pour très longtemps. Elle aurait aimé le prévenir mais la mise à pied de Vernon la veille – il n'avait pas apprécié que l'un de ses collègues l'interroge sur la mésaventure que vivait Dudley et l'avait fait savoir de manière violente – faisait que ce dernier était désormais plus souvent à la maison.

-PETUNIA ! rugit une voix. ON SORT !

La femme se redressa et se traîna vers la petite fenêtre pour voir les deux hommes grimper dans la voiture et de partir en trombes. Nul doute qu'ils allaient se saouler dans un bar et la police allait encore intervenir.

La voiture partie, Pétunia se redressa difficilement, sentant encore tout « l'amour » de son mari. Elle se dépêcha de préparer ses affaires, emballa celles d'Harry et les traîna dans la petite voiture qu'elle s'était achetée après avoir passé son permis avec succès. Heureusement, le garage qu'elle louait avec l'argent de Vernon n'était pas loin et la voiture était donc un secret bien gardé. Il fallait que dès qu'Harry arriverait à Privet Drive, ils quittent tous les deux la maison. Peu importait ce qui se passerait, leurs vies respectives étaient désormais en danger.

Et il était hors de question qu'elle la sacrifie pour satisfaire les envies des autres.

§§§§§

Muriel Weasley, matriarche de la famille, tenait entre les mains une lettre bien particulière. Ce qui l'avait totalement surprise, c'était qu'elle lui était parvenue par des moyens Sang Pur. Or, connaissant Molly, elle était certaine que cette dernière n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enseigner à ses enfants les us et coutumes sorcières les plus importantes.

Mais Ginny lui avait quand même écrit.

_Matriarche Weasley,  
__Pardonnez ce moyen de contact irrégulier mais je dois vous faire part d'une situation préoccupante.  
__Dernière fille de votre héritier, je suis vouée à faire un mariage important et je me suis accommodée du fait qu'il se pourrait que je fasse un mariage de raison pour redorer le blason de la famille.  
__Cependant, il s'avère que ma mère a une vision très précise de mon avenir et bien que j'essaie d'en discuter avec elle depuis de nombreuses années, elle ne veut rien entendre.  
__Pour elle, la seule personne que je dois épouser est l'héritier Harrison Potter. Si son choix s'est porté sur lui, je crains que ce soit parce qu'il ne connait ses droits et devoirs en tant que Sang Pur. En raison de nos liens d'amitié, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangée si le mariage était inévitable mais c'est très loin d'être le cas.  
__Pire, en prévision de ce « mariage », il m'est impossible de poursuivre mes aspirations. Lors de mes choix pour ma troisième année, ma mère m'a interdit de m'inscrire en runes anciennes et sans même me demander si ça m'intéresserait, elle a décidé unilatéralement que je préparerai les BUSE de divination et de soins aux créatures magiques.  
__Mais cette lettre n'est pas là pour exposer tous mes griefs.  
__Durant l'année scolaire, par le biais de l'un de mes professeurs, j'ai été approchée pour un apprentissage en sortilèges. Si j'accepte, il est demandé que je termine ma scolarité dans une autre école, de préférence Beauxbâtons voire en Amérique. D'après les premiers éléments que j'ai pu récolter, ce maître refuse que je participe à la guerre qui se déroule en Angleterre.  
__Pour le moment, je n'ai pas donné de réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, étant mineure, il me faudrait l'accord de mes tuteurs et je suis certaine que ma mère refuserait totalement en arguant que je serais bientôt mariée. Ensuite, les frais d'apprentissage sont assez importants et les finances de la famille ne pourront peut-être pas les supporter. Enfin, malgré la confiance de notre contact commun, je ne sais rien de ce fameux maître.  
__En tant que matriarche de la famille, il vous est possible de demander de plus amples informations mais surtout, d'accepter en lieu et place de mes parents la possibilité que je puisse faire briller à mon tour le nom de nos ancêtres.  
__Avec tout mon respect,  
__Ginevra Weasley_

Muriel était stupéfaite, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle s'était toujours méfiée de la femme de son neveu mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était que la traduction du malaise qu'elle n'avait fait que toucher du doigt quand elle leur rendait visite.

Maintenant qu'elle avait une raison valable, il était temps qu'elle tire les vers du nez de certains de ses descendants, à commencer par les jumeaux Fred et Georges.


	26. Bascule

**_Bascule_**

Albus Dumbledore était vraiment agacé.

Alors que le train ramenant les élèves à Londres venait de partir, il avait pris le temps de s'asseoir pour faire le point sur la situation actuelle.

Le plus important, c'était qu'Harry Potter lui échappait complètement. La disparition de Sirius Black avait visiblement beaucoup impacté son comportement et il avait pensé à utiliser cette période de deuil pour prendre le dessus sur lui.

Mais le brun avait eu une humeur en dents de scie tout au long de l'année. Passant tour à tour de l'apathie à l'excitation ou encore par la colère ou l'agressivité, le vieux sorcier ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

Outre l'adolescent à gérer pour le convaincre – ou le contraindre – d'abonder en son sens, l'approche du dix-septième anniversaire de ce dernier avait enclenché des procédures assez lourdes tant au niveau de Gringotts qu'à celui du ministère. Il avait perdu la main sur les avoirs des Potter et il n'avait désormais plus la possibilité de faire main basse sur ceux des Black. Certes, il avait bloqué les différents testaments mais s'il laissait à Potter la possibilité de toucher son héritage, alors tout ce quoi il avait œuvré tomberait définitivement dans l'oubli et ça, il le refusait.

L'union qu'il avait prévu pour lui avec la jeune Weasley était également en train de tomber à l'eau. Malgré l'assurance de Molly, il était clair que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de prétendre à ce prestigieux mariage. Pourtant, elle lui semblait qu'elle était assez soumise à sa mère pour qu'il ait les coudées franches pour faire ce qu'il voulait de son futur époux.

Non, il allait devoir parler sérieusement à Potter, de préférence avant son anniversaire pour que tout ce qu'il pourrait entreprendre ne se heurte pas au nouveau statut du jeune homme que lui octroierait sa majorité.

Il s'empara d'un parchemin et d'une plume et commença à écrire à Molly. Au début, il avait prévu qu'Harry ne vienne au QG de l'Ordre qu'à son anniversaire, soit un mois plus tard. Mais les événements ne lui permettaient pas d'attendre sa majorité. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit sous son contrôle avant cette date. Pour cela, il fallait un endroit d'où il ne pourrait s'enfuir et le manoir Black ne remplissait définitivement plus cette condition depuis les fêtes de fin d'année.

Oui, le Terrier correspondrait parfaitement … surtout s'il avançait comme argument qu'on pouvait installer des protections puissantes pour quelques jours pour permettre d'inviter pour son anniversaire tous les amis d'Harry qui n'étaient pas dans les secrets de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il fallait simplement ensorceler les pièces pour que Potter et également cette petite peste de Weasley leur obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

Visualisant parfaitement l'entièreté de son plan, Dumbledore se perdit dans ses pensées machiavéliques …

§§§§§

Andromeda Tonks avait pris sa décision.

Même si elle avait été très heureuse avec Ted, la famille Black, aussi dysfonctionnelle soit-elle, lui avait toujours manqué. Même si sur le papier elle n'en faisait plus partie, la magie familiale pensait autrement puisque sa fille avait reçu un don très prisé de la famille, et même elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en appliquer ses enseignements.

Quand l'héritier Black lui avait demandé de réfléchir à sa réintégration dans le clan ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir aider Harry Potter, elle en avait été choquée à plusieurs titres. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'on pouvait réintégrer un membre renié. Le reniement l'avait particulièrement blessée mais elle connaissait sa tante Walburga et savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole. Ensuite … depuis Grindelwald, on n'intégrait plus les clans sorciers autrement que par le sang. Même si sa situation était exceptionnelle, ce que lui avait proposé le jeune sorcier était très rare.

Et enfin … il ne l'avait pas dirigé vers Albus Dumbledore.

Elle avait remarqué que dès qu'il s'agissait du jeune Harry Potter, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que les problèmes soient pris en charge par le directeur de Poudlard alors qu'il n'en avait aucune légitimité. Les Sang Pur, pour des raisons évidentes, ne confiaient jamais leurs enfants sans aucune sécurité sorcière dans le monde moldu. Bien sûr, il y a eu des cas où un enfant Sang Pur, pour sa sécurité, avait dû être placé dans le monde moldu mais il y avait toujours un garant Sang Pur pour veiller à ce qu'il ait une éducation adaptée.

Sang Pur. Et non sorcier.

Dumbledore avait visiblement joué sur les mots parce que pour le sorcier lambda, les deux termes étaient la même chose. D'où le blanc-seing du peuple sorcier quand il s'agissait de gérer le Survivant.

Malgré les actes dont il avait été témoin – et même s'il en était responsable, il n'avait fait que se défendre, par Merlin ! – Harry Potter restait un citoyen sorcier anglais avec les mêmes droits que les autres. Parce que grâce à lui, l'Angleterre sorcière pouvait se targuer d'avoir bénéficié de treize, voire quatorze années de paix, est-ce que ça lui donnait le droit de déposer sur ses épaules la charge de se débarrasser de celui qui l'avait privé de ses parents ? De détourner les yeux quand il était clair qu'il avait des problèmes dans sa famille ? De lui tourner le dos dès qu'il faisait quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas à leur vision étriquée ? Et surtout, quand il avait besoin d'aide, de l'ignorer ? Non, la réponse était toujours non.

Et si pour réagir à sa situation, il fallait qu'elle rejoigne le clan Black, alors elle devait faire passer son propre confort derrière le bien-être physique et psychologique d'un enfant dont on avait sacrifié la vie sans qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit.

-Dobby !

-Andromeda Tonks Madame a appelé Dobby ? apparut Dobby

-Pourrais-tu faire part à ton maître que j'accepte de retourner dans le clan Black ? fit Andromeda. Il est temps que je prenne une part plus active dans les événements.

-Je vais prévenir le maître immédiatement, s'inclina Dobby avant de disparaître.

La femme se sentit alors bien plus légère et ce fut avec un léger sourire qu'elle se mit au travail.

§§§§§

La fin de l'année scolaire était pour le lendemain et Draco se tenait devant Severus. Après avoir récupéré la tête du clan Malfoy, le blond s'était ouvert à son parrain concernant la situation préoccupante de ses amis.

-Stupide blond ! siffla Severus, qui ne s'était pas douté que c'était si critique. Si tu n'avais gardé ça pour toi, j'aurais pu vous envoyer au manoir Prince !

-Mais … comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les Prince ? balbutia Draco

-Ma mère était Eileen Prince, renifla Severus. Je t'épargne les détails mais j'en suis l'héritier. Le vieillard qui fait office de lord est encore bien vivant.

-Mais … protesta Draco.

-Mais rien ! coupa Severus. Je ne t'apprends pas que les rituels pour transformer une maison en refuge prennent des jours et il est trop tard pour que vous puissiez demander la protection des Prince. Bon, puisqu'on ne peut plus rien faire, dis-moi à quoi tu avais pensé.

-J'ai voulu lancer le rituel sur la maison de maman mais ça n'a pas marché, grommela Draco. J'ai dû fouiller dans le patrimoine Malfoy pour trouver la bonne mais elle ne sera prête que dans vingt jours.

-Nott ne peut pas aider ? s'étonna Severus. Il est lui aussi majeur, je me trompe ?

-Sauf que sa maison est l'un des QG de Voldemort, soupira Draco. Nous y avons pensé aussi. Et Blaise n'aura dix-sept ans que fin août.

-Dans l'absolu, il va falloir que vous trouviez un endroit sûr en descendant du train, fit Severus. J'ai peut-être une idée pour les premiers jours.

-Laquelle ? demanda Draco

-Mes parents vivaient dans le monde moldu et j'ai hérité de leur maison, répondit Severus. Elle est petite mais avec quelques aménagements, je pense que vous pourrez y rester quelques temps. Elle pourra supporter la magie mais il faudra éviter d'en faire.

-Tout plutôt que de ramper devant ce fou ! cracha Draco

-Vous ne pourrez pas avoir de contact avec le monde sorcier jusqu'à ce que ta maison soit prête, prévint Severus.

-Je m'en doute, sourit Draco. Mais nous avons encore un petit problème.

-Lequel ? soupira Severus

-Le petit frère de Pansy, répondit Draco. Il entre bientôt à Poudlard et ses parents veulent le modeler pour qu'il soit le prochain parfait chef de la famille Parkinson.

-C'est embêtant, concéda Severus. L'idéal aurait été que j'aille le chercher mais on découvrira très vite que je vous ai aidé donc il faudra se faire discret. Est-ce qu'il peut sortir de chez lui ?

-Je pense, réfléchit Draco. Pourquoi ?

-On peut faire croire à une fugue, proposa Severus. Il devra prendre la cheminée vers Londres pour brouiller les pistes.

-Je vais demander à Pansy de le prévenir ! bondit Draco

-Ne l'envoie pas par hibou ! interdit Severus. Tu devras me passer la lettre.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco

-Tout courrier entrant ou sortant est surveillé, je ne t'apprends rien, rappela Severus. De plus, il est facile de retracer des lettres, merci à Dumbledore. Mais personne ne pensera à un courrier transmis par un elfe de maison de l'école …

-Tu es génial, parrain ! s'exclama Draco

-Tu devrais filer maintenant, fit Severus. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps pour mettre en place ces différents plans.

Après quelques salutations, les deux sorciers se séparèrent.

§§§§§

-J'espère que tu vas apprécier ton séjour, sourit Kali.

Son prisonnier tenta malgré ses liens de bouger – et sûrement de lui hurler des insultes à travers son bâillon – et la fusilla du regard. Mais les gardes présents lui intimèrent de se tenir tranquille et finirent par l'emmener vers sa prochaine destination, la prison des shamans.

Kali laissa tomber son sourire railleur une fois la porte refermée. Retrouver le shaman renégat qui avait emprisonné la sœur de Fin n'avait pas été facile, surtout qu'elle avait dû rester discrète. Heureusement, son réseau était assez performant et il avait fait deux erreurs monumentales : il suffisait de tendre l'oreille dans les bars les plus dangereux pour connaître ses faits d'armes et ses tarifs étaient plus élevés que ceux demandés par les shamans réguliers.

Kali n'aimait pas ces personnes principalement parce qu'ils se fichaient totalement des pertes annexes. Oh, elle n'avait rien contre des contrats qui consistaient à tuer ou torturer des gens – elle en avait eu quelques-uns en étant au service des RoseSang – mais ne pas se soucier des dégâts collatéraux, non. On pouvait excuser une erreur mais pas un massacre où il y avait plus que la cible de traitée. Les shamans traquaient les renégats surtout parce que leur peuple avait le sang chaud, pour être gentil. Il ne fallait pas en plus qu'ils aient à gérer des cow-boys en mal de sensations fortes.

Kali rentra au domaine des RoseSang et nota que Nolan était occupé. Elle se rendit dans ses appartements pour se détendre.

-Quel dommage que tu sois ma sœur …

Kali lui jeta à la figure le manteau qu'elle venait d'enlever.

-Tu fais dans l'inceste maintenant ? ricana Kali

-Je fais juste remarquer que tu es belle, haussa des épaules Celeb en évitant le vêtement. La mission a été un succès, j'imagine ?

-Je l'ai capturé, si c'est ce que tu demandes, renifla Kali en passant derrière un paravent.

-Mais tu as l'air soucieuse, constata Celeb.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'interroger, grogna Kali. T'inquiète, je travaille au corps la guilde pour être aux premières loges.

-Tu as rappelé notre lien avec les RoseSang ? demanda Celeb

-Pas encore, avoua Kali en sortant, vêtue d'un peignoir. Dans nos cercles, il vaut mieux ne pas se prévaloir de connaître des familles de guerriers.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, s'étonna Celeb.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est un secret mais on ne s'en vante pas, fit Kali en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Celeb. En tant que mercenaire, nous on le fait !

-Nous sommes bien plus discrets sur nos capacités que vous, gros tas de muscles sans cervelle, ricana Kali. Blague à part, on craint bien trop les guerriers pour nous les mettre à dos. Et je ferais une cible bien trop tentante si on venait à apprendre que je suis affiliée aux RoseSang. On sait que tu es sous leur protection et moi aussi par extension mais rien ne prouve que je sois au service de Nolan.

-D'accord, fit Celeb. Bon, je te laisse, je vais attraper Nolan pour le prévenir que tu es de retour. On va avoir deux jours au maximum avant qu'on s'aperçoive que leur shaman de compagnie leur a fait faux bond. Tu penses que Fin me remerciera après qu'on ait sauvé sa sœur ?

-Tel que je te connais, tu espères des remerciements en nature ? rit Kali. Ça t'arrive de ne pas penser avec ce qui pend entre tes jambes ?

-Eh ! protesta Celeb. Il y a des petits plaisirs qu'on ne peut pas renier !

§§§§§

Tom sortit du temple inca, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

Il avait réussi !

Pour vérifier ses théories, Severus lui avait révélé les noms de quelques mangemorts fraîchement marqués avant la chute de Voldemort et qui avaient pu s'enfuir en Amérique. Tom les avait retrouvé – bon, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il les avait kidnappé – et les avait emmenés au temple inca du dieu serpent pour mettre la main sur un fourchelang. C'est vrai, ses cobayes avaient un peu souffert mais résultat des courses, il avait pu leur retirer la marque. Son associé temporaire, bien plus à l'aise avec la magie issue de cette langue si particulière, lui avait signalé que son entreprise aurait beaucoup plus de chance d'être couronnée de succès si le deuxième fourchelang qui l'assistait avait également un lien avec celui qui avait apposé cette marque.

Et lui qui ne voulait pas qu'Harry Potter soit mêlé à tout ça …

De toute façon, il fallait d'abord qu'il connaisse les allégeances du gamin et ça, ça ne sera pas facile ! Il était sous très haute surveillance de Dumbledore et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se doute qu'il était encore en vie. Visiblement, il allait encore devoir demander un service à Severus pour qu'il se renseigne à sa place.

Se dégageant des jeunes mangemorts qui le remerciaient encore et encore, Tom leur fit prêter un serment magique comme quoi ils ne diraient rien sur son projet et encore moins qui les avait délivrés de cette marque maudite. Une fois sûr que ses arrières étaient assurés, Tom poursuivit son voyage en Amazonie. Le fourchelang avec qui il avait travaillé lui avait indiqué une communauté qui pourrait l'aider avec son don et pourquoi pas, activer la magie qui était derrière cette langue si c'était encore possible. Curieux, il avait décidé de suivre cette piste et il était tombé sur un autre temple dédié au dieu serpent. Comme tous ses plans étaient en standby, il avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de temps pour lui et d'entrer dans le temple. A raison.

§§§§§

Sirius était agréablement surpris.

Après une présentation haute en couleur, Angus Boer s'était révélé être un sorcier tout à fait normal. Enfin, il se comprenait.

Ils n'avaient pas commencé par une orgie digne de l'antiquité romaine, non. Boer – « bon sang, appelez-moi Angus ! » – avait commencé par lui faire faire du sport. De la marche, puis de la course, de la natation … tout y passait. L'ancien prisonnier eut la surprise de découvrit que son corps n'était plus décharné mais se couvrait d'une musculature fine.

-Bien entendu, avait reniflé Angus après qu'il s'en soit ouvert. Les occidentaux se reposent bien trop sur la magie et dénigrent totalement toute activité physique. Alors que s'ils travaillaient leur corps en même temps que leur magie, ils deviendraient plus forts et surtout plus équilibrés …

Quand Sirius eut bien intégré que le sport ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, Angus l'avait introduit à de petits plaisirs. Le hammam et le sauna réduisirent le sorcier à une masse sans force aucune. Les massages lui avaient fait découvrir des nerfs inusités. En fait, il commença à apprendre à prendre soin de lui.

Angus passa ensuite à la gastronomie. Sirius savoura la nourriture au lieu de simplement manger. Ils écumèrent les restaurants étrangers de Russie et le plus souvent, ils embarquaient Dimitri Vater avec eux. Les saveurs du monde avaient ouvert au patient de nouveaux horizons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Sirius

Angus, Dimitri et lui commençaient une nouvelle journée de traitement. Le marathon de sensations, comme l'avait surnommé Sirius, était particulièrement prenant. Environ une fois tous les dix jours, ils se réunissaient et faisaient le point.

-J'avoue que vous acceptez parfaitement ce traitement atypique, fit Dimitri. Si vous remarquez bien, vous n'avez plus cette certitude que votre place est auprès de votre filleul.

Sirius hocha de la tête. Il ne pouvait nier que son obsession pour Harry s'était atténuée. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne pensait pas à lui.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait ralentir le rythme, fit Angus. En vous forçant à vous concentrer sur vous et votre bien-être, les consignes ont moins d'emprise. Je préfère consolider ces acquis avant de passer au niveau suivant.

-Qui est ? demanda Sirius

-Le sexe, répondit tranquillement Angus.

Sirius n'était pas pudibond, ce n'était pas le problème, mais il redoutait la suite. Et Angus le vit parfaitement.

-Dois-je vous le répéter encore une fois ? soupira Angus. La magie rouge n'est pas une orgie sans fin. Il s'agit simplement de la magie dégagée par l'acte sexuel. Il n'y a même pas besoin de pénétration pour l'utiliser.

-Permettez-moi de ne pas être serein, grogna Sirius.

-Cela fait surtout des mois que je le répète, leva les yeux au ciel Angus.

-Pendant combien de temps tu veux qu'on continue sur cette ligne de conduite ? demanda Dimitri en recentrant la conversation

-Au moins trois mois, répondit Angus.

-C'est énorme ! s'exclama Sirius

-Je sais, fit Angus. Mais je pense qu'il serait bien de commencer une rééducation magique dans le même temps.

-De quel type ? fronça des sourcils Dimitri

-Lui réapprendre à manipuler la magie, petit à petit avec des sorts de faible intensité, expliqua Angus. Cela permettra d'agrandir sa réserve de magie actuelle et l'aidera quand nous enlèverons toutes les brides.

-Ça aura l'avantage de vous occuper, Sirius, en convint Dimitri.

-Mais je dois être sur pied au plus vite ! rappela Sirius

-Nous ne disons pas le contraire, fit Dimitri. Mais je vous ai prévenu que votre guérison prendra sûrement des années. Contrer des consignes mentales n'est pas évident en temps normal mais avec votre état de santé préoccupant, c'est extrêmement difficile. Je préfère que nous prenions notre temps maintenant plutôt que de vous voir être manipulé de nouveau.

-Vu comme ça … maugréa Sirius.

-Faisons comme ça, fit Dimitri. Nous suivrons ce programme pendant quelques temps et nous ferons le point dans trois mois. D'accord ?

-D'accord, firent les deux autres.

§§§§§

Harry avait profité du voyage vers Londres pour faire le point sur son été.

Il se doutait que Dumbledore voudrait le savoir dans un lieu connu pour mieux le manipuler. Pour passer sous les radars, le brun allait donc devoir se rendre à Privet Drive pour une grande partie du mois de juillet, chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis quelques années. Il savait qu'il allait devoir négocier dur avec Vernon pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il était vraiment tenté de lui donner de l'argent pour avoir la paix mais il se doutait que ça allait se retourner contre lui et il était sûr que son oncle par alliance le ferait chanter au moins jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans.

Outre les Dursley, l'insistance malsaine de son directeur d'école à régenter sa vie allait monter crescendo maintenant qu'il allait être majeur. Une fois passé les premiers temps de l'émerveillement, la plupart des enfants ayant vécu exclusivement dans le monde moldu – les nés de sorciers trouvaient ça tout à fait normal – s'apercevait qu'une telle concentration de pouvoirs si éloignés les uns des autres dans les mains d'une seule personne conduisait à une dictature. Pour Harry surtout, Dumbledore était une hérésie car sans porter le titre de roi, il dirigeait intégralement l'Angleterre sorcière.

Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le sujet.

Harry savait que les gardes autour de Privet Drive allaient être intensifiées et il lui serait très difficile de quitter la demeure de ses tuteurs moldus. Heureusement, avec Severus, ils avaient trouvé la faille de cette fameuse protection de sang dont se vantait tant le directeur, ce qui lui avait permis de quitter la maison sans se faire remarquer une grande partie des vacances d'été les années précédentes. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas compter sur son professeur ou sinon, Dumbledore se rendrait compte qu'il le menait en bateau depuis un moment.

Harry n'avait pas le choix, il devait confronter Vernon dès son retour chez les Dursley. Avec sa nouvelle nature, il devrait réussir à suffisamment le terroriser pour qu'il ne fasse rien jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son cher « home sweet home ». Il était bien tenté de le tuer mais il avait promis à Luna de ne rien en faire, surtout que Dumbledore serait capable de lui coller le meurtre sur le dos et récupérer sa tutelle jusqu'à ce qu'il meure pieds et poings liés sous la torture de Voldemort.

Si l'ambiance chez les Dursley se faisait intenable, il avait toujours la solution de faire une fugue. Mais dans ce cas-là, il devait faire en sorte que personne ne s'en doute jusqu'à son anniversaire. Harry ne croyait plus au père Noël et il se doutait qu'à son retour, la maison serait décorée de nouvelles « protections » pour s'assurer qu'il serait toujours à sa place, entre autres.

Le brun sortit son carnet ensorcelé et vérifia ses notes. Juste avant qu'il ne grimpe dans le train, Severus l'avait prévenu qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour son apprentissage. Dans tous les cas, le monde sorcier dans sa grande débilité ne serait au courant qu'après son anniversaire. Mais Nolan lui avait dit qu'il devrait d'abord maîtriser sa nouvelle nature avant de pouvoir revenir dans la dimension des Humains. Un point qu'il comptait aborder avec Severus une fois hors de portée du directeur …

Le train commença à ralentir et tout son compartiment se redressa pour rassembler ses affaires. Harry vérifia qu'il avait tout dans ses poches, y compris sa malle magique rétrécie par mot de passe dans sa poche. Le sac de voyage moldu, qui contenait tous les « dons » des Dursley, traînait à ses pieds et heureusement, il était assez léger. Avec son sac de cours en cuir vieilli, il passait parfaitement pour l'étudiant – ou l'élève de pensionnat, vu sa taille – qui rentrait chez lui.

Autour de lui, Neville revêtait une robe sorcière plus en phase avec son statut d'héritier Sang Pur, au contraire d'Hermione qui était en sweat et en jean. Ginny, elle, avait enfilé une robe sorcière ouverte sur un pantalon droit et un T-shirt manches longues. Luna, quant à elle, avait mis une longue tunique avec un collant et des bottes, renforçant son côté décalé. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas pu faire le voyage avec eux car ils étaient étroitement surveillés depuis qu'ils avaient échappé par deux fois aux mangemorts pour se faire marquer.

-Bon, souffla Neville. Il semblerait que c'est ici que les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

-Dis plutôt qu'on va devoir se battre pour notre liberté et pas de la manière dont tout le monde pense, renifla Ginny.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien se passer ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Si tu veux …

-Mieux vaut pour toi que tu n'approches pas de chez moi le prochain mois, fit Harry. La situation va être explosive. Reste en sécurité.

La brune soupira. Elle ne connaissait pas les plans de son meilleur ami mais elle était sûre qu'il n'allait ménager personne.

-Fais attention à toi, souffla Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Toujours, sourit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte.

-N'oublie pas qu'on doit fêter ton anniversaire ensemble, rappela Ginny.

-Idem pour le tien, ricana Harry en l'embrassant.

-On se donne rendez-vous le trente-et-un juillet chez moi ? proposa Neville en le serrant dans ses bras

-Avec plaisir, sourit Harry. J'ai envie d'un vrai anniversaire avec des personnes que j'apprécie.

Harry se tourna vers Luna qui lui prit les mains.

-Le sang coulera, soupira Luna.

-Ceux qui auront offensé notre Mère subiront son courroux, répondit Harry. Peu importe qui sera Sa main.

Luna le prit dans ses bras et Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle avait peur. Ils se sourirent tendrement alors que le train s'immobilisait totalement puis quittèrent le train.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient.


	27. L'été de tous les défis

**_L'été de tous les défis_**

Hermione se promenait dans les jardins du manoir Longbottom. Teeresa, quant à elle, voletait çà et là, butinant de fleur en fleur.

Les premiers jours où la bande avait récupéré la faë avaient été très durs. Hagrid, le spécialiste, n'avait jamais eu à traiter avec les faë et ces derniers évitaient le demi-géant en particulier car ils sentaient que sa magie était particulièrement instable. Luna et Neville avaient donc dû se rabattre sur l'utilisation première des plantes et la laisser gérer les soins dont elle avait besoin. La petite créature avait repris des forces, petit à petit, et peu après son arrivée au manoir Longbottom avec Hermione, Teeresa leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé.

_Flash-Back_

_Malgré les avertissements de Luna, le village faë ne s'était guère préparé à une attaque plus importante que d'habitude. Généralement, plusieurs sorciers débarquaient au village et détruisaient les habitations vidées de leurs propriétaires pour récupérer la poudre de faë qui s'y était déposée. Les derniers faë tués pour leurs ailes l'avaient été il y a de nombreuses années et depuis, le village prenait ses précautions pour les plus vieux et les plus jeunes soient mis à l'abri avant qu'on ne vienne les détruire. _

_Donc, les mesures de sécurité, certes déjà élevées, n'avaient pas été augmentées. Pire, aucun plan de secours n'avait été mis en place pour protéger les plus faibles._

_Dès son retour, Teeresa avait harcelé le conseil des anciens pour qu'au moins les plus fragiles soient cachés auprès de protecteurs plus puissants, comme les centaures voire même les acromantulas. _

_Sans succès. _

_Les anciens campaient sur leurs positions, certains que la menace prophétisée par Luna n'était qu'une énième razzia de sorciers. _

_Quand la magie ambiante s'était faite beaucoup plus lourde, Teeresa avait compris que ce serait pire que ce qu'ils subissaient. _

_Les enfants s'étaient mis à pleurer sans raison et les adultes à angoisser. Le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait, il était trop tard. _

_Les sorciers avaient érigé des barrières pour que contrairement à d'habitude, les faë ne puissent s'enfuir. Etant un peuple profondément pacifique, ils n'avaient pas d'armes pour se défendre et là, ils le regrettèrent amèrement. Le village voulut s'éparpiller dans les sous-bois proches mais les barrières les firent retomber au sol. Là, au lieu de récolter tranquillement la poudre de leurs ailes, les sorciers attrapaient les faë et leur arrachaient violemment les ailes. Ils n'avaient fait aucune distinction entre les adultes, les vieillards et les enfants. Le pire était qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Après leurs ailes, ils leur avaient arraché les membres un à un, les cheveux, les oreilles, la tête … Tout en piétinant et en détruisant à coup de sorts les habitations, ils laissaient derrière eux un véritable charnier. _

_Teeresa ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu y réchapper. Pourtant, en les voyant arriver, elle avait directement foncé vers leur visage et en avait énucléé deux avant qu'un troisième ne l'attrape et la jette violemment contre un arbre, ce qui l'avait assommée sérieusement. Elle avait repris conscience sous la douleur de la magie de la forêt qui pleurait ses enfants morts et la jeune faë ne pouvait que pleurer les siens. Sachant que si elle restait, elle allait finir par vouloir les rejoindre dans la mort, elle avait pris son envol et avait fini par tomber sur le centaure Bane._

_Fin Flash-Back_

La faë était seule au monde et en plus, elle avait perdu l'une de ses jambes et ses ailes étaient définitivement mutilées. Oh, elle pouvait encore voler mais plus les mêmes distances. Et là, malgré la magnificence des jardins des Longbottom, elle était en pleine déprime, en pleine phase d'acceptation de son deuil.

-Tu sais, j'ai été comme toi, fit Hermione en prenant la parole.

La sorcière s'était assise à quelques pas du rosier où la faë avait trouvé refuge. Elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu n'as perdu personne ! cracha Teeresa, encore furieuse

-Mon monde s'est écroulé quand mes parents ont été assassinés, répondit calmement Hermione.

Teeresa se figea.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! s'étonna Teeresa

-Parce que personne ne devait le savoir avant que je n'aie terminé les démarches pour être émancipée, répondit Hermione. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi mais je n'avais pas confiance en certaines personnes qui me côtoyaient et qui auraient pu me jeter des sorts d'espionnage. Je ne voulais pas tester la magie de la forêt interdite.

Teeresa elle-même avait vu les limites de la forêt. En effet, celle-ci n'avait pu prévenir les faë que quelques minutes avant que le massacre ne commence.

-Comment as-tu fait pour oublier tout ça ? souffla Teeresa

-Je n'ai pas oublié, rectifia Hermione. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils ne voudraient pas que je vive dans leur souvenir mais que j'avance selon mes convictions pour les rendre fiers. Ça a été dur, je ne te le cache pas, mais j'y arrive.

-Mais c'est injuste ! Leur mort est injuste ! hurla Teeresa

-L'une des premières leçons que j'ai apprises est que la vie est injuste, rétorqua Hermione. Tu auras beau t'indigner, si tu ne te bouges pas pour changer les choses, alors elles resteront tel quel.

-C'est pour cela que tu restes avec Harry ? demanda Teeresa

-Je reste à ses côtés parce qu'il est mon ami, corrigea durement Hermione. Au-delà de ça, ce n'est pas ma faute si le Destin a décidé que les événements actuels allaient tourner autour de lui pendant un long moment.

Teeresa ne put que le concéder.

-Là où je veux en venir, fit Hermione, c'est que nous sommes là. Nous ne sommes pas ta famille, je le reconnais, mais nous pouvons t'aider pour te reconstruire. Et même si ça peut sembler horrible pour d'autres, si tu nous le demandes, nous pouvons t'aider à venger les tiens.

Teeresa sursauta.

-Vous … vous m'aiderez ? balbutia Teeresa

-Oui, assura Hermione. C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

-Si, mais … hésita Teeresa.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, sourit Hermione. Nous allons sûrement risquer nos vies dans ce coup mais je t'avoue qu'avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, un peu plus ou un peu moins …

-Mais je ne suis pas sorcière … murmura Teeresa.

-Cela m'empêche d'être ton amie ? renifla Hermione. Je le suis en toute connaissance de cause et si je veux t'aider, je ne me laisserais pas dissuader pour des raisons aussi absurdes.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, la faë eut un sourire. Petit, certes, mais sourire quand même.

-Merci, souffla Teeresa.

-De rien, répondit Hermione.

§§§§§

Harry se posait encore la question de savoir pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. En fait, tout s'était emballé quand il avait posé le pied sur le quai 9 ¾ et n'avait cessé de s'accélérer depuis. Et à quinze jours de son anniversaire, il ne s'attendait pas à partager sa chambre avec quatre autres garçons.

_Flash-Back_

_Harry n'était pas surpris de la mauvaise humeur de Vernon à King's Cross. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu de bonne humeur en sa présence. Le brun se dépêcha de le suivre hors de la gare et prit place aux côtés de Dudley. Enfin, pris place … c'était vite dit. Outre le fait qu'il ait atteint visiblement sa taille adulte, son cousin avait bien pris une vingtaine de kilos et maintenant s'étalait sur les deux tiers de la banquette arrière. Heureusement qu'il était naturellement fin ou sinon, il aurait eu le temps de mourir étouffé plusieurs fois pendant le voyage de retour. _

_Quand ils descendirent de la voiture, le sorcier aperçut une silhouette assise sur le trottoir. La longue chevelure emmêlée lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une jeune fille mais quand il voulut la regarder plus attentivement, il fut bousculé par son cousin et il entra dans la maison. _

_Dedans, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Il fut « prié » de se rendre dans sa chambre, de ne pas en sortir jusqu'au lendemain matin et de ne surtout pas déranger les honnêtes gens. Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait que rarement à manger le temps de son séjour, Harry ouvrit sa malle et se rendit dans les appartements pour se préparer un repas. Il avait eu l'idée d'une malle magique à plusieurs compartiments après avoir vu celles des Serpentards mais après avoir découvert Alastor Maugrey enfermé dans la sienne, il en avait acheté une plus grande où se trouvaient des appartements spacieux et une cuisine toujours garnie. _

_Les premiers jours ressemblaient étrangement à sa vie avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait une liste de tâches à faire longue comme le bras et gare à lui s'il ne la terminait pas. Dans cette entreprise, il n'était bien entendu pas aidé de son cousin qui, quand il ne traînait pas dans le quartier, était avachi devant la télé en s'empiffrant. _

_Dans le même temps, plusieurs choses changeaient des années précédentes. _

_D'abord, Pétunia ne faisait plus partie intégrante de la famille Dursley. Harry l'avait rapidement noté, elle n'était plus présente à table et prenait ses repas à part dans la cuisine. Il ne disait pas qu'il avait laissé une femme pleine de vie mais là, elle ressemblait presqu'à un zombie. Il avait même eu l'occasion de voir ses bras nus et la couleur des bleus lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait pris sa place en tant que punching-ball officiel du chef de la famille. _

_Ensuite, Dudley n'était pas aussi entouré que dans son enfance. Pendant qu'il faisait les courses pour la maison, Harry avait plusieurs fois repéré son cousin errant seul ou bien traumatisant les enfants les plus jeunes. En écoutant les commères du quartier, il avait appris que Dudley était revenu chez lui voilà quelques mois et qu'il avait voulu reformer sa bande. Or, ces derniers visiblement, sans la présence néfaste de leur leader, avaient grandi et avaient préféré assurer leur avenir au lieu de revivre le bon vieux temps. Nul doute qu'il y avait eu des cris, que les vieux amis n'étaient plus des amis et que Dudley était désormais seul. _

_D'autre part, Vernon était déjà en vacances, ce qui était vraiment surprenant. De ce qu'Harry se rappelait, l'époux de sa tante ne prenait ses vacances que mi-juillet pour au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire. Le brun savait que l'inactivité le rendait mauvais mais là, c'était pire. Les commères étant vraiment une bénédiction, il avait appris qu'il avait été mis à pied à cause de sa situation personnelle actuelle et de ses réactions disproportionnées et violentes quand on abordait le sujet._

_Ce qui menait au quatrième point, la jeune fille qui semblait camper devant le 4, Privet Drive. _

_Enceinte._

_De Dudley. _

_En soi, la situation ne l'étonnait pas. Honnêtement, avec ses antécédents de violence, de vandalisme et de délinquance, mettre une fille enceinte était couru d'avance. Seulement, Harry doutait franchement qu'elle ait leur âge. Toujours en écoutant les commères, les mots étaient tombés._

_Viol._

_Détournement de mineur. _

_Harry avait haussé des sourcils. Il connaissait assez Dudley pour savoir qu'il ne se rendrait coupable de ces actes que si quelqu'un lui avait montré la voie. S'il en était venu à tabasser les enfants du quartier pendant leur enfance, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait vu son père tabasser Harry. Idem pour la « chasse au Harry » quand ce dernier avait tenté d'échapper à Vernon quand il avait voulu lui donner une bonne correction. Donc viol sur mineur ? Dudley n'avait pas été seul pour le faire. _

_Harry avait voulu comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille restait là. Un soir où Vernon et Dudley étaient partis s'enivrer quelque part, il avait vu Pétunia préparer quelques sandwichs et visiblement les emporter pour la fille. Le brun s'était proposé pour les apporter lui-même chaque soir et sa tante lui avait avoué qu'elle lui apporter ses repas chaque matin et chaque soir pour qu'elle ne meure pas de faim. C'était également elle qui lui avait indiqué la seconde cabane du jardin pour qu'elle puisse se reposer la nuit, cabane qu'elle avait aménagée. _

_Pour que la barrière de la langue ne soit pas un obstacle, Harry avait rapidement brassé une potion pour la comprendre et sous le couvert de la nuit, il avait appris l'horrible vérité. Se faire violer alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé était un cauchemar, mais apprendre que c'était Vernon qui avait montré l'exemple était le summum. De plus, elle s'était enfuie de chez elle quand son état avait commencé à se voir et elle demandait juste que le père de son enfant assume ses responsabilités._

_Tout avait dégénéré le onze juillet. _

_Harry avait récupéré la lettre du coursier et l'avait déposé sur la table du déjeuner avant de continuer de préparer le repas. Ensuite, il était parti dans le jardin aider sa tante qui nettoyait les parterres. Le rugissement les avait figés mais pas autant que le fait de voir Vernon écumant de rage moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, à moitié habillé, avec sur ses talons Dudley complètement débraillé et encore endormi. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent en trombes. Quand ils eurent disparu au coin de la rue, Pétunia essuya ses mains dans son tablier et entra dans la maison, Harry sur ses pas. Dans la salle à manger, la vaisselle et le repas avaient volé dans toute la pièce et au milieu de tout ça, une lettre, ouverte. Sans gêne, Pétunia s'en empara et la lut d'une traite. _

_-Prépare tes affaires, ordonna soudainement Pétunia. Il faut que nous soyons partis avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Vernon a été viré._

_Ne montrant pas sa stupéfaction, Harry grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et rangea toutes ses affaires. Conscient qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici, il abandonna sans regret les fripes de Dudley pour enfiler une tenue à sa taille. De retour au rez-de-chaussée, Harry s'aperçut que les affaires de Pétunia étaient conséquences et qu'on verrait immédiatement qu'elle fuyait sa maison, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. _

_-Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour tout transporter, déclara Pétunia. _

_-Non, fit Harry. On va faire autrement. Toutes tes affaires sont là ? _

_-Oui, répondit Pétunia. _

_Harry fit fi du tressaillement de sa tante lorsqu'il agrandit sa malle pour y entreposer ses affaires. Cette dernière reprit sa table minimaliste puis sa poche. _

_-Comme ça, les personnes qui me surveillent ne pourront pas se douter que tu t'en vas, sourit Harry. J'imagine que tu as un plan et je vais te suivre sans que tu me voies. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là. _

_-Je te fais confiance, souffla Pétunia avec un sourire tremblant. _

_La moldue vérifia la présence de ses papiers d'identité dans son sac à main, fit un dernier tour de la maison pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié puis enfila sa veste et quitta définitivement la maison. Harry, extrêmement sensible à la magie ambiante depuis le début de sa transformation, fut surpris de ne pas sentir la fameuse protection par le sang s'effondrer. Ne préférant pas se poser de questions, il se concentra pour rendre sa magie invisible et les objets magiques qu'il transporte indétectables. Dans un dernier geste, il se coula sous la cape d'invisibilité et emboîta le pas à sa tante qui jetait un dernier coup d'œil à la maison qui avait été la sienne pendant des années. Elle avisa leur visiteuse de son départ, lui priant de partir aussi avant que le pire ne se produise et se rendit au le centre-ville. Curieux, Harry la suivit et découvrit une voiture spacieuse très remplie dans un garage fermé. Il sortit sa tête de sous la cape._

_-Pétunia ? interrogea Harry_

_-Cela fait longtemps que je savais que j'allais devoir quitter Vernon, souffla Pétunia. J'ai préparé mon départ, c'est tout. Monte, nous devons nous dépêcher. _

_-Je dois garder ma cape, prévint Harry. _

_Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas le suivre mais il ne voulait pas croire que Pétunia ne le serait pas. En attendant de trouver un sorcier adulte en qui il aurait confiance, il ne préférait pas donner de possibilité de le localiser. _

_Une fois hors de Little Whinging, Harry, toujours invisible, prit la parole. _

_-Où comptes-tu aller ? demanda Harry_

_-Je pensais aller à Londres, expliqua Pétunia. Surtout le temps de me retourner. J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé un hôtel pour quelques jours._

_-Où ça ? demanda Harry_

_-Dans la boîte à gants, indiqua Pétunia. Il y a une carte de la ville et j'ai entouré le lieu. _

_Harry examina le plan et vit que le lieu indiqué restait à une certaine distance du Chemin de Traverse. Mais l'un des accès pour l'Allée des Embrumes était proche. _

_-On va y aller, déclara Harry. Mais dès que tu seras installée, je dois aller dans le monde sorcier._

_-Pourquoi ? demanda Pétunia_

_-Je n'aurais pas dû quitter la maison si tôt, répondit Harry. Je vais assurer mes arrières et je reviendrais. _

_-Mais … protesta Pétunia. _

_-Ce sera pour ma sécurité autant que pour la tienne, assura Harry._

_-Très bien, capitula Pétunia. _

_Trois heures plus tard, Harry quittait l'hôtel et s'enfonçait dans la foule. Bien que ce soit les vacances d'été, il y avait toujours la sortie des bureaux et donc, une heure de pointe. Heureusement, Harry avait dissimulé ses traits les plus marquants en faisant tomber quelques glamours avant d'entrer dans le quartier magique. Il fila jusqu'à la banque et fut conduit dans le bureau du directeur. _

_-Milord, salua Ragnok. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir aujourd'hui._

_-Disons que les choses se sont précipitées, avoua Harry. Ma tante a décidé que son foyer actuel ne lui convenait plus. Elle est donc partie en m'emmenant avec elle. _

_-C'est une bonne chose, félicita Ragnok._

_-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry_

_-Parce que la raison pour laquelle vous avez été placé chez votre tante est qu'elle a du sang en commun avec votre mère, rappela Ragnok. Dans l'absolu, où que se trouve votre tante, vous serez protégé si vous êtes à ses côtés. _

_Harry se détendit. _

_-Une bonne chose, donc, sourit Harry. Si je suis ici, c'est pour que Dumbledore ne me reproche pas d'avoir quitté Privet Drive sans son autorisation. A croire qu'il pense que j'ai besoin qu'il me dise quand je dois aller pisser … _

_-Mais non, ricana Ragnok. Je comprends votre démarche. Et la présence de votre tante va faciliter les choses. Si vous aviez simplement fugué, ça aurait pu être une preuve que vous n'aviez pas la maturité nécessaire pour vous passer de tuteur. _

_-Attendez, fronça des sourcils Harry. Il a déjà lancé la procédure ?_

_-Si vous me le permettez, nous verrons ce point à un autre rendez-vous, demanda Ragnok. _

_-D'accord, fit Harry. Je veux la protéger. Voire lui faire quitter le pays. Si ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui va lui faire payer, c'est Vernon et il n'hésitera pas à la tuer en faisant passer ça pour un suicide voire un accident._

_-Si vous pouviez faire venir votre tante ici, nous pourrons prendre en charge les démarches pour la protéger dans le monde moldu, proposa Ragnok. Il est même possible, si elle en fait la demande, que nous la mettions en contact avec des avocats si elle veut divorcer. _

_-Si c'est le cas, je prendrais tout en charge, prévint Harry. _

_-Comme vous le souhaitez, déclara Ragnok. Où logez-vous ? _

_-Dans un hôtel moldu, répondit Harry. Mais je crains pour notre sécurité. _

_-C'est compréhensible, concéda Ragnok. Mais cela reste votre meilleure garantie pour rester en vie. Sinon, je peux vous proposer quelque chose. _

_-Je vous écoute, fit Harry. _

_-Cela est peu connu en Angleterre mais il existe des hôtels tenus par des créatures magiques ouverts à tous, révéla Ragnok. Il y en a surtout en Irlande et ils accueillent même des moldus qui sont au courant du monde magique. Votre tante pourrait s'y réfugier en attendant que sa situation se stabilise ou qu'elle décide de quitter définitivement le Royaume-Uni. _

_-Mais, pour sa sécurité ? s'inquiéta Harry_

_-Ces hôtels sont ce qu'on appelle des refuges, indiqua Ragnok. Toute violence y est proscrite. Et tous les hommes de main de Dumbledore y sont interdits de séjour. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en connaisse l'existence. _

_-C'est une solution, fit Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que je devrais l'accompagner. Je comptais regagner le château Potter trois jours avant mon anniversaire. _

_-C'est le plus sage, abonda Ragnok. Vous allez cesser d'être un sorcier et la déflagration de magie pourrait tuer votre tante. Savez-vous que vous devez rester en contact avec des personnes magiques ?_

_-Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Harry_

_-La personne qui m'a remis les grimoires que je vous ai transmis par le professeur Snape m'a indiqué cette petite subtilité, fit Ragnok. Vous devez être en contact avec la Magie mais ne pas baigner dedans. _

_-Comment je vais faire ? soupira Harry_

_-Il se peut que j'aie une solution, sourit Ragnok._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Et le voilà dans cette maison avec quatre autres garçons. Ragnok avait contacté Severus qui lui avait signalé qu'il avait une maison dans le monde moldu. Le professeur lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il doive rejoindre le château Potter. Le brun avait accepté mais il ne s'était pas douté de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. En arrivant à l'impasse du Tisseur, il apprit la présence d'une bande de Serpentards bien connue. Donc, au lieu de cohabiter avec seulement Severus Snape, il cohabitait avec quatre garçons – Draco, Blaise, Théo et Paul Parkinson– et trois filles – Pansy, Daphnée et Astoria – en plus.

Bien que ce soit une maison moldue, le fait que Severus y ait vécu toute son enfance avait fait en sorte qu'elle supporte bien les sorts d'agrandissement magique. Il avait donc pu aménager les deux chambres existantes pour que tous les adolescents puissent être logés et avait installé la sienne dans un coin de la cave reconvertie en laboratoire de potions. Le séjour avait lui aussi été agrandi pour que tout le monde puisse manger ensemble. Mais c'était les seuls changements magiques qu'il s'était permis. Pour passer sous les radars du ministère, toute la bande ne pouvait faire de magie. Même les elfes de maison devaient limiter leurs actes et sur la demande de Severus, ils se contentaient de faire le ménage. Quant à la nourriture, c'était le professeur qui s'y collait mais avec l'arrivée d'Harry, il allait enfin souffler.

Pétunia, après la visite à Gringotts, avait préféré quitter temporairement le pays par le biais de la banque. Harry lui avait donc payé une cure tous frais compris sur la côte méditerranéenne en France jusqu'à son anniversaire puis elle s'installerait ensuite dans une maison Potter dans le monde moldu qu'Harry placerait sous statut de refuge.

Avant de prévenir la tribu de leur nouvel invité, Severus convia Harry dans le laboratoire.

-Ça va ? demanda Severus

-Disons que je ne pensais pas que mon été se passerait comme ça, répondit Harry. Quand j'ai quitté Poudlard, je pensais que mon seul problème serait de trouver une excuse pour ne pas quitter Privet Drive avant mon anniversaire. Mais là …

-Je comprends, sourit Severus. Je vais vous laisser vous poser mais maintenant que vous êtes là, il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devrons discuter.

-Je m'en doute, fit Harry. Il semblerait que mes plans soient un peu différents que ce que je pensais.

-Les miens ont également changé, déclara Severus. Si on arrive à se trouver un moment sans les fous furieux qui sont là-haut. J'aurais également sûrement quelqu'un à vous présenter et vous ne serez pas déçu.

-D'accord, sourit Harry. Avant que vous ne me jetiez dans la fosse aux serpents, j'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle baguette sans les petits ajouts du ministère. Vous pensez que je pourrais trouver ça où ?

-Je connais la personne parfaite pour cela, déclara Severus. Il faudra juste m'indiquer si vous avez besoin d'attendre votre anniversaire ou non pour le rendez-vous.

-Sûrement après, réfléchit Harry.

-Je vous préviens dès que j'aurais la date, fit Severus.

Alors que le brun remontait vers les étages, Severus songea que Garrick Ollivander allait être enchanté de rencontrer Harry Potter pour lui confectionner la baguette à laquelle il aurait dû avoir droit depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier.


	28. Par le sang versé

**_Par le sang versé _**

Albus se réveilla, haletant.

Pour la première fois depuis presque seize ans, il avait revu dans ses songes une personne qu'il n'avait jamais voulu revoir. Il se souvenait avec une clarté diabolique de la date exacte et des détails précis de la fois où il l'avait vu dans ses rêves. La veille, il venait de déposer son fils dans une maison qu'il avait rendu volontairement violente. Deux jours avant, il l'avait tué avec son mari.

_Flash-Back_

_Le meurtre de Lily et James Potter, ainsi que le placement illégal du jeune Harry chez sa famille moldu n'empêchait pas Albus Dumbledore de dormir, loin de là. Mais visiblement, sa conscience en pensait autrement. _

_Alors qu'il se voyait sur un trône en or massif et serti de pierres précieuses, symbole de sa réussite et de son titre de maître du monde, son rêve le ramena à Poudlard, plus précisément dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière était vide et contrairement à d'habitude, il se trouvait au niveau des tables des élèves. Parce que l'estrade des professeurs et pire encore, sa place de directeur était occupée. _

_-Bonsoir Albus, fit l'intruse._

_-Lily, fit Albus. Que faites-vous ici ?_

_-La question la plus légitime serait plutôt ce que vous, vous êtes en train de faire, sourit Lily. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. _

_-Je ne vois pas … protesta Albus avec son air de gentil grand-père plaqué sur son visage. _

_-Allons, Albus, taisez-vous, coupa doucement Lily. Nous savons tous les deux que vous alliez mentir outrageusement. _

_Albus fronça des sourcils. Il s'était toujours méfié de Lily Evans parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir au-delà de ses masques mais il n'avait jamais pu le prouver._

_La rousse s'installa plus confortablement dans le siège du directeur, la place d'Albus depuis des dizaines d'années. Belle, royale, comme s'il était plus légitime qu'elle soit là que lui._

_-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez moi me tuer avec mon mari ? demanda Lily_

_-Voldemort vous a … corrigea Albus. _

_-Nous savons tous les deux que Voldemort est votre marionnette, coupa Lily. Qu'est-ce que nous avions de plus que les autres pour que vous nous considériez comme des dangers pour votre montée au pouvoir ? C'est parce que James n'avait pas confiance en vous et ne comptait pas engager la réputation des Potter à vos côtés ?_

_Albus serra les poings. Il ne pouvait se le cacher, le refus de James Potter à sa sortie d'école de le soutenir dans son entreprise de rendre le monde meilleur l'avait horriblement vexé. Pourtant, il avait fait en sorte que pendant sa scolarité, il soit privilégié. Mais même le fait que le jeune homme n'ait jamais été puni à la hauteur de ses fautes, y compris quand sa bande avait failli faire tuer un autre élève – bien que l'aventure lui ait bien servi sur un autre plan – ne l'avait pas convaincu de faire confiance à son directeur d'école. Albus avait bien vu l'influence de Lily Evans sur James Potter à partir de sa seizième année, où elle lui avait fait comprendre que le retour de bâton de ses blagues idiotes se ferait ressentir bien assez tôt et surtout, elle avait su admirablement manipuler son orgueil et son arrogance pour qu'il se rende compte que le prestige du clan Potter serait définitivement terni s'il ne respectait pas un minimum ses camarades et le monde qui l'entourait. Contrairement à ce que le directeur voulait, James s'était intéressé à la politique et aux us et coutumes sorcières et sang pur et au lieu de lui demander conseil, il s'était rapproché de son père et de son grand-père qui avaient toujours su voir les véritables intentions d'Albus. Le refus de la lignée Potter l'avait vraiment mis en rage car les héritiers étaient plus charismatiques que lui et pourraient retourner ses soutiens en moins de temps qu'il ne pourrait le dire. Il avait su arranger les meurtres du patriarche et de son fils en accident mais pour James, il lui fallait quelque chose de bien plus spectaculaire pour frapper un grand coup le monde sorcier et lui faire comprendre que rien de bon ne sortirait si on ne s'alliait pas à lui. C'était pour cela qu'il avait donné rendez-vous au couple à Godric's Hollow à Halloween. Ils étaient venus avec leur bébé et la discussion avait rapidement dégénéré. James, en tant qu'auror d'élite, s'était battu jusqu'au bout et Albus concédait qu'il avait apprécié le combat. _

_Non, la surprise était venue de Lily Evans. _

_Outre la protection qu'elle avait donnée à son fils Harry, la rousse avait révélé un talent sans pareil pour le combat. Ceux qui avaient enquêté sur le meurtre des Potter en avaient déduit que l'essentiel des combats avaient eu lieu entre James et Voldemort au rez-de-chaussée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Lily ne s'était pas réfugiée tout de suite à l'étage avec Harry. Non, elle avait placé son fils dans un coin, avait tracé un bouclier de runes pendant que son mari occupait Dumbledore puis elle s'était lancée dans le combat. Contrairement à James qui était doué avec une baguette, Lily était une virtuose sans, à sa plus grande surprise. Le directeur ne connaissait pas les capacités de son ancienne élève et honnêtement, à tête reposée, il doutait franchement d'avoir pu avoir le dessus si la sécurité de son fils n'était pas en jeu. Elle avait profité d'un sort qui l'avait assommé une minute ou deux pour s'emparer de son bébé et monter à l'étage. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'elle lui tournait le dos qu'il avait pu la tuer. _

_Et maintenant, elle venait le hanter ? Elle se prenait pour qui ?!_

_-J'aurais pu vous protéger de Voldemort si vous m'aviez fait confiance, insista Albus._

_-Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? sourit Lily. Vous ou moi ? Parce que même si vous avez arrangé les choses au cottage pour que ça corresponde à votre vision de l'histoire, je sais qui j'ai empêché de s'en prendre à mon fils. Et ce n'est pas Voldemort. _

_Albus abandonna son masque. _

_-Que voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement Albus_

_-Vous mettre face à vos actes, répondit Lily. Vous avez massacré mon mari et moi pour mettre la main sur le clan Potter et son influence sur le monde sorcier anglais à travers mon fils. Pourquoi ?_

_-Il sera la consécration de mon plan, sourit furieusement Albus. _

_-Appréciez les dernières années de votre vie, Albus, déclara Lily. Parce qu'en versant mon sang, vous avez fait plus que tuer la femme de James, la mère d'Harry ou lady Potter. Vous êtes en train de vivre vos derniers instants. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Là, il venait de se réveiller au matin du 31 juillet avec le souvenir vivace de ce rêve fait des années auparavant. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il s'apprêtait à se rendre au 4, Privet Drive pour y tirer par la peau du cou ce gamin impertinent de Potter. Par le biais de Molly, il l'avait invité au Terrier une semaine auparavant pour qu'il puisse y fêter son anniversaire mais ce dernier avait refusé parce que son oncle refusait que des sorciers approchent quand sa sœur Marge se trouvait chez lui. Le directeur allait donc se rendre chez Potter, kidnapper le gamin qu'il aura préalablement endormi et lui lancer le sort de transfert de magie pour que quand Potter affronterait enfin sa marionnette, il lui enlèverait toute sa magie pour qu'il meure. Il avait même préparé son testament pour que tout le patrimoine Potter lui revienne intégralement.

Un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, Albus Dumbledore quitta le château.

§§§§§

La fratrie Solna se tenait l'un contre l'autre. Fin avait été choqué de voir Melia chez les RoseSang et ne l'avait pas lâché depuis. Kali et Celeb Velvet les observaient avec amusement.

-Bon, coupa Kali. Personne ne sait que mademoiselle ici présente est notre invitée.

-Qu'avez-vous fait du shaman à qui je dois mon emprisonnement ? gronda Melia

-Oh, il est sous très bonne garde, sourit machiavéliquement Kali. Et je compte lui rendre visite très bientôt.

-J'adorerai vous accompagner, fit Melia.

-Je m'en doute, sourit Kali. Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

-Quel dommage … soupira Melia.

-Mesdames, s'il vous plait, leva les yeux au ciel Celeb. Il me semble que nous avons des problèmes plus urgents.

-Tu es un rabat-joie, cher frère, railla Kali. Mais tu as raison.

-Il est hors de question que Melia retourne là-bas ! trancha Fin

Aucun n'avait besoin qu'il ne précise sa pensée. Avec ce qu'avait vécu sa sœur, il refusait qu'elle retourne dans leur famille. La question de leur mère restait en suspens mais pour leur beau-père et sa famille, ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre.

-Cela va de soi, sourit Celeb. Mais il faut une justification pour que ta sœur se mette également au service des RoseSang sans qu'on ne pense qu'elle sera la future épouse de Nolan.

-Je préfère qu'elle passe son tour, grimaça Fin.

Melia se tourna vers son frère, surprise.

-Pourtant, tu me disais qu'il était génial ! s'étonna Melia

-Pas au quotidien, assura Celeb. Autant te le dire tout de suite, je suis le meilleur ami de Nolan et son amant accessoirement et ces deux-là peuvent t'assurer que quand on se prend la tête, tout le monde le sait.

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, rappela Kali. Puis-je t'appeler Melia ?

-Avec plaisir, papillonna Melia.

-Alors appelle-moi Kali, sourit Kali sur le même ton.

Celeb haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas flirter toutes les deux ? siffla Celeb. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ma relation avec Nolan mais vous, vous pouvez jouer ?

-Dès qu'il s'agit de Nolan, tu es intarissable, leva les yeux au ciel Kali. Mais tu as raison, nous pourrons faire cela plus tard, loin de tes chastes oreilles.

-Eh ! protesta Celeb

-Enfin bref, balaya Kali. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on te gardait si précieusement ?

-Vous n'ignorez pas que les jumeaux sont très appréciés, soupira Melia. Du peu que j'ai pu comprendre, il y a certains rituels interdits dont la base est la gémellité des sacrifices.

Kali fronça des sourcils.

-Tu es sûre que c'est parce que tu as un jumeau qu'on t'a enfermé ? insista Kali

-Ça et le fait que je suis encore vierge, haussa des épaules Melia.

-A ton âge ? s'étonna Celeb

-Contrairement à vous, les hommes, on attend de trouver le bon ou à défaut, un qui ne se viderait pas simplement les couilles, railla Melia.

-Si nous pouvions revenir sur le sujet, fit Fin. Ça a l'air de te surprendre, Kali. Pourquoi ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces rituels ont des conséquences vraiment moches, grimaça Kali. Il faudrait que je fasse quelques recherches avant de vous dire à quoi vous avez échappé. Mais dans tous les cas, le résultat devait au moins détruire les RoseSang.

-Tu es sûre ? sursauta Celeb. C'est extrême.

-Il y a d'autres paires de jumeaux à travers le monde, rappela Kali. Et on choisit justement celle dont l'un des membres est sous les ordres de l'une des familles les plus puissantes au monde ? On pencherait plus sur un complot que sur une coïncidence.

-On regardera ça de plus près, promit Celeb.

-Que fait-on pour Melia ? demanda Fin

-En attendant de trouver une solution durable, je peux la prendre en tant que domestique, proposa Kali. Si seulement tu avais un talent …

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, indécis.

-Allez-y, soupira Kali.

-Je me débrouille en couture, avoua Melia. Assez pour intéresser des shamans.

-Tu m'intéresses et pas que sur le plan privé, sourit Kali. Si effectivement tu as le don que je pense que tu as, on va faire affaire.

-Laissez deux femelles ensemble et elles finiront par parler chiffons, se moqua Celeb.

-Tu ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que deux femelles pourraient te faire si tu les emmerdes trop, susurra Kali.

-Et pour notre mère ? s'inquiéta Melia

-Je pense que le plus rapide serait que tu ailles la voir pour qu'on lui donne une protection avant de la faire sortir de là, Fin, réfléchit Celeb. Allons-y dès ce soir, comme ça, ils pourront pleurer sur leurs pertes.

§§§§§

Severus se trouvait au manoir Prince, au chevet de Jeremiah. Ce dernier, après une sortie dans le Londres sorcier, avait eu une faiblesse. Inquiet, le chef des elfes de maison de la maison Prince avait pris sur lui d'appeler Severus. Ce dernier n'était pas rassuré et ne tergiversa pas longtemps avant de sortir sa baguette.

-Que fais-tu, pauvre imbécile ?! cracha Jeremiah

-Je vérifie que vous n'avez pas eu la stupidité de vous laisser toucher par un sort, répliqua Severus avec la même verve.

Depuis le temps, Severus savait comment traiter avec son grand-père et répondre du tac au tac était sa stratégie préférée. Mais alors que les résultats lui parvenaient, l'air de Severus devenait sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Jeremiah

-Un sort de Mange-Magie, révéla Severus. Au stade deux.

-Comment ça ? gronda Jeremiah. Tu veux dire que quelqu'un de ma maisonnée a voulu me tuer ? Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Je n'ai strictement aucun intérêt à ce que vous disparaissiez à courte échéance, déclara froidement Severus. Je préfère qu'il reste un lord Prince bien en vie plutôt que d'empêcher Voldemort et Dumbledore de fouiner dans ma vie à tout bout de champ.

-C'est ça, renifla Jeremiah. Tu as dit que le sort est au niveau deux, ce qui veut dire qu'on me l'a lancé au plus tard il y a trois jours. Or, mis à part ce matin, je n'étais pas sorti depuis deux semaines !

-Il y a une autre possibilité à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé, déclara Severus. C'est que votre organisme est plus affaibli que ce qu'on pensait.

Le maître de Potions lança les sorts de diagnostic qui furent sans appel.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas reposé ! tempêta Severus

-Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que je dois faire ! pesta Jeremiah

-S'il vous plaît ! leva les yeux au ciel Severus. Vous mort, tout ce que vous aurez entrepris pour le clan Prince disparaitra puisque ni le ministère, ni Dumbledore et ni Voldemort ne me laisseront reprendre votre œuvre.

Jeremiah bougonna dans sa barbe, conscient que son petit-fils et héritier avait raison.

-On peut faire quoi ? marmonna Jeremiah

-Déjà, contrer le sort, énuméra Severus. Ensuite, vous faire examiner par un médicomage pour réévaluer votre état de santé. Je brasserai les potions dont vous aurez besoin.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ? souffla Jeremiah

-Je ne vous le laisse pas, en effet, grinça Severus.

-Soit, renifla Jeremiah. Ne me dis pas que tu es venu juste pour moi ?

-Est-ce si inconcevable pour vous que quelqu'un puisse s'inquiéter pour vous ? soupira Severus

-Tu as des intérêts à ce que je sois en vie, pointa Jeremiah. Tu veux qu'il y ait un lord Prince pour protéger tes intérêts.

-Je ne le nie pas, confirma Severus. Mais je m'inquiète aussi pour vous en tant que personne. Malgré nos différents, vous êtes ma dernière famille et même si vous ne supportez pas le fait que je sois de sang mêlé, vous avez quand même pris le temps de me former comme votre héritier au lieu de mettre un terme à la lignée Prince comme beaucoup de sangs purs l'auraient fait devant cette « infamie ». Cela prouve que vous tenez vous aussi un peu à moi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta Jeremiah

-Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes de peu de mots, rappela Severus. C'est avec des actes que nous nous exprimons le mieux.

Malgré lui, Jeremiah eut un petit sourire. Oui, en effet, ils avaient beau être différents, ils se ressemblaient trop pour douter de leur lien de parenté. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se fréquentaient plus étroitement, ils avaient fini par s'apprécier et à se considérer comme membres de la même famille.

-D'accord, j'accepte, s'inclina Jeremiah.

Alors que le vieux sorcier se renfonçait dans son lit, Severus eut une idée lumineuse.

-Avec votre permission, je vais utiliser votre faiblesse pour me dégager de mes chaînes, sourit machiavéliquement Severus.

-Qu'as-tu en tête, pauvre fou ? bougonna Jeremiah

-Quelque chose qui va vous plaire, assura Severus.

§§§§§

Ragnok était furieux. S'il n'avait pas peur des répercussions sur son peuple, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait lancé les armées gobelines sur ceux qui s'étaient permis un tel outrage.

Les dernières guerres entre sorciers et gobelins datant de plusieurs siècles, le sorcier lambda ne savait plus qu'il existait des accès dans le monde vers la nation gobeline. Pour éviter une invasion, plusieurs familles avaient accepté d'habiter près de ces entrées pour les défendre le cas échéant.

Seulement voilà, quelqu'un avait exhumé l'une des adresses de ces passages anciennement connus par les sorciers vers la nation et l'avait fait attaquer par des mangemorts.

Il y avait longtemps que le peuple banquier avait établi les liens entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ils n'étaient aussi aveugles que les sorciers, eux … Alors que le 31 juillet était au zénith, le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne avait vu les alarmes rugir. Il s'était précipité pour se porter au secours mais trop tard. Il y avait eu trente-quatre morts, trois familles avec sept enfants, quatre adolescents et cinq jeunes adultes massacrés par des sorciers. Ragnok ne pouvait qu'en pleurer de rage.

Quand il s'était présenté devant le Seigneur des Galeries, le Gardien Tisserand et la Grande Prêtresse, tout son corps trahissait sa tension et il était clair qu'il lui tardait de venger dans le sang cette attaque injustifiée.

-Relève-toi, Seigneur des Grottes, intima la Grande Prêtresse.

Ragnok se releva mais garda les yeux rivés au sol.

-Nous voyons bien que ton cœur est englouti par la colère, sourit la Grande Prêtresse. Mais tu te doutes qu'une riposte ne pourra nous conduire qu'à une nouvelle guerre.

-Grande Prêtresse … se justifia Ragnok.

-Nous comprenons ta douleur, coupa doucement la Grande Prêtresse. Mais nos prochains mouvements devront être parfaitement calculés.

-Je suis à vos ordres, s'inclina Ragnok, les dents serrées.

-Tu n'ignores pas que depuis la montée en puissance du sorcier Dumbledore, un détachement de notre armée se tient prêt sous les terres de Grande Bretagne, déclara le Seigneur des Galeries.

-Oui, seigneur, confirma Ragnok. Une partie se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Je vais leur adjoindre plusieurs Tisserands, annonça le Gardien Tisserand.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta Ragnok. Depuis que nous côtoyons les sorciers, nous prenions soin qu'ils n'apprennent pas que les gobelins peuvent utiliser la magie. Ce serait exposer notre peuple !

-C'est un risque que nous devons prendre, assura la Grande Prêtresse. Votre allié ne nous permettra pas moins.

Les murmures dans la salle d'audience s'élevèrent. Visiblement, personne mis à part les trois chefs et Ragnok ne savait de qui ils parlaient. Le Seigneur des Grottes – titre officiel des directeurs de Gringotts – acquiesçait à ses paroles. Quand Harry Potter reviendrait dans le monde des humains – il ne doutait pas qu'il se débarrasserait de la prophétie avant de réfléchir sur la décision de rejoindre définitivement le monde de son peuple – il chercherait sûrement des alliés sûrs. La plupart des sorciers lui feraient défaut – et ils s'en mordront les doigts – mais les gobelins ne lui tourneront pas le dos. Oh non, hors de question.

-Voici nos ordres, fit le Gardien des Galeries. Seigneur des Grottes, tu ne répondras qu'à nous des événements qui vont désormais se dérouler sur les terres dont tu es responsable. Les soldats et les tisserands seront également sous ta responsabilité mais pourront rendre compte de leurs faits et gestes directement à la Grande Prêtresse, au Gardien Tisserand ou à moi-même uniquement.

Ragnok retint son sourire alors que des imprécations retentissaient. La guerre en Grande Bretagne passait sous la tutelle directe des chefs de leur nation et les différents chefs de guerre se retrouvaient court-circuités, ce qui les agaçait prodigieusement. Mais montrer leur désapprobation à cette décision était aussi sûr qu'ils devront creuser leur tombe dans la roche dans l'heure suivante. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une décision historique puisque cela faisait des siècles que la Grande Prêtresse et le Gardien Tisserand ne s'étaient pas investis dans une guerre.

-Va, Gardien des Grottes, congédia le Gardien des Galeries. Ta mission ne souffrira d'aucun délai.

Ragnok s'inclina avant de se retirer. Il ne voulait pas assister à la soufflante que les trois allaient infliger à l'assemblée qui semblait avoir oublié qui dirigeait la nation gobeline.

§§§§§

Dobby se triturait les mains avec ferveur.

Le 31 juillet était arrivé et Harry était arrivé au château Potter trois jours auparavant avec une fièvre frôlant les 45°C. L'elfe de maison avait paniqué et avait contacté Nolan qui lui-même avait appelé Ric en urgence mais ce dernier lui ne s'en était pas inquiété pour autant. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de faire baisser la température manuellement. Dobby l'avait donc plongé dans un bain glacé et l'y maintenait depuis son arrivée mais pourtant, la fièvre ne faisait que grimper.

Douze heures plus tard, la magie d'Harry entrait en jeu. Les protections avaient toutes hurlé sans exception et le chef des elfes de maison du clan Potter avait dû intervenir pour élever de nouvelles barrières spécifiques à leur peuple pour que les sorciers ne puissent se douter de rien.

L'aube du 31 juillet avait fait monter l'angoisse à un tout autre niveau. Alors que Dobby et Nolan pensait qu'Harry avait déjà fait sa transformation physique au solstice d'hiver, confirmé par le fait qu'au solstice d'été il n'y avait rien eu d'extraordinaire, un nouveau dôme de protection avait fait son apparition autour du jeune homme. Nolan avait vraiment pâli et son contact comme lui étaient venus en personne dans la dimension des humains pour pouvoir suivre au plus près la transformation. Le crépuscule fit briller encore plus le dôme et alors que l'heure de la naissance du brun approchait, il en était presque aveuglant.

Et à la seconde près …

Un hurlement déchirant retentit dans le château et une onde de magie extrêmement puissante se répandit. Si les elfes de maison n'avaient pas érigé des barrières avec leur propre magie, nul doute qu'elle se serait répandue sur toute l'Angleterre. Le dôme se dissout et le corps retomba brusquement dans l'eau. Dobby se dépêcha de l'en sortir, de le sécher de le placer dans un lit.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Des yeux verts sans pupille. Nolan sursauta.

-Il ressemble à … balbutia Nolan.

Ric sourit doucement. Il se souvenait de cette période lointaine où sa vie était encore belle. Il était en couple et attendait un heureux événement. Mais ses ennemis avaient estimé que c'était le bon moment pour l'affaiblir. Il avait donc subi la destruction de sa vie sans pouvoir intervenir. De cette période sombre, la seule chose dont il avait été fier était ce qu'il avait protégé au péril de sa vie.

Sa fille, Luba.

La première femme à accéder au statut de guerrière et à ouvrir la voie pour les autres.

Celle qui avait terrorisé leur peuple pour qu'il craigne les guerriers.

La seule de leur peuple à avoir les yeux vert émeraude.

Les mêmes qu'Harry.

-Oui, il a les mêmes yeux, sourit Ric.

-Vous saviez, murmura Nolan, encore sous le choc. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ? compléta Ric. Cette information s'est perdue il y a bien des lunes et n'avait pas vocation à réapparaître avec toi.

-Sa magie lui a indiqué que nous avions un lien de parenté alors qu'il entamait à peine sa transformation, signala Nolan.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui cacher, sourit Ric. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose que je vais lui apprendre. Mon ami, redresse notre patient, porte-lui un verre d'eau puis, apporte-lui un miroir.

Les ordres de Ric furent respectés par Dobby et le jeune homme s'examina sous toutes les coutures.

-Que suis-je ? murmura Harry

-Tu es un elfe noir, Harry, annonça Nolan.

-Et parce que tu es de notre sang, un guerrier et l'un des plus puissants, assura Ric.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Harry, s'inclinèrent les deux elfes.


	29. Renaissance

**_Renaissance _**

Harry faisait quelques pas dans les appartements qui lui avaient été alloués. Ils étaient spacieux, avec des meubles simples mais de bonne facture et solides, des couleurs chaudes et accueillantes. Le soleil entrait à flots même si la température avoisinait les 0°C.

Le jeune elfe avait suivi Nolan et son invité dès que son état s'était stabilisé. Après s'être arrangé avec le chef des elfes de maison du clan Potter, Dobby l'avait suivi dans cette autre dimension, s'étant lié au brun pour son service exclusif. Le petit être avait été observé sous toutes les coutures – car la race n'existait pas dans cette dimension – avant d'être laissé tranquille.

Pendant ce temps, Harry reprenait des forces. L'onde de magie qu'il avait libérée lors de sa transformation finale avait failli le tuer. S'il était resté dans la dimension des humains, il aurait mis des années à retrouver un niveau correct pour un sorcier moyen et plus encore pour retrouver _son_ niveau habituel. Nolan l'avait brièvement examiné pour lui indiquer que le mieux pour le moment serait qu'il dorme de tout son saoul. Comme même lever un bras était une épreuve, le brun n'avait pas contesté et donc, ne faisait que dormir depuis trois jours. Mais aujourd'hui, il estima qu'il était temps qu'il visite un peu les lieux.

Quand il eut découvert l'immense salle de bain, Harry en profita pour se décrasser correctement. La sueur lui collait à la peau et depuis sa transformation finale, il avait été trop fatigué pour l'hygiène la plus élémentaire. Même ses besoins, Dobby s'en était occupé à l'aide de sa magie. Une tunique d'inspiration asiatique sans manches et un pantalon souple l'attendait sur son lit. Heureusement, Dobby avait eu la délicatesse de lui déposer des sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain bien que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de ne pas en porter. Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, Dobby apparut.

-Seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby.

-Bonjour Dobby, sourit Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, seigneur Harry, répondit Dobby.

-Tu t'es installé ? demanda Harry

-Oui, seigneur Harry, fit Dobby. Mais il n'y a pas d'elfes de maison ici.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Dans notre monde, la magie des sorciers est celle qui nous nourrit le mieux, expliqua Dobby. Ici, la magie ambiante est assez puissante pour qu'ils puissent se passer d'un tel lien.

-Hermione aurait adoré ça, sourit Harry en repensant à la SALE. Sais-tu où se trouve Nolan ?

-Le seigneur Nolan se trouve dans son bureau, renseigna Dobby. Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

-Avec plaisir, accepta Harry.

Tous les deux se mirent donc en route.

-Que peux-tu me dire sur ce lieu ? demanda Harry

-L'atmosphère est aussi tendue que dans notre monde mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, répondit Dobby. La guerre couve mais tout le monde semble savoir qu'elle sera sanglante.

-Donc, je passe d'une guerre à une autre, fit Harry.

-Mais tu n'auras à te battre dans celle-ci que si tu le veux, interrompit une voix.

-Seigneur Nolan, s'inclina Dobby.

-Dobby, salua Nolan. Je vais m'occuper d'Harry. Puis-je te proposer de te rendre dans la communauté des elfes mineurs ? Je pense que tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de choses.

-Avec votre permission, seigneur Harry ? demanda Dobby

-Je ne suis pas ton maître, Dobby, rappela doucement Harry. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je sais que si j'ai besoin de toi, je peux t'appeler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Tu m'es fidèle pour répondre à mes besoins et je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à te confier jusqu'à ma vie et ceux qui me sont cher. Donc cesse de croire que tu m'es soumis.

-Merci, seigneur Harry, sourit Dobby.

Et il disparut.

-Tu as un ami plus que fidèle, constata Nolan en prenant la direction de son bureau.

-Parfois, je me demande si je le mérite vraiment à mes côtés, plaisanta Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Je préfère remercier la Magie qu'il ait été à tes côtés durant toute la période de ta transformation, sourit Nolan.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau et Nolan lui servit une tasse de thé. Mais alors qu'il buvait sa première gorgée qu'il la recracha sec.

-C'est quoi cette horreur ?! pesta Harry

-Je crains avoir oublié de te prévenir que tes goûts allaient radicalement changer, ricana Nolan.

-Je mange déjà plus de viande saignante que de poisson, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de plus ? grogna Harry

-Je t'en laisse la surprise, fit Nolan. Passons aux choses sérieuses, veux-tu ?

Harry reposa sa tasse en hochant la tête.

-Bien, tu es chez moi sur le domaine de la Rose de Sang, déclara Nolan. Je suis le chef de ce clan et officiellement le dernier membre en vie. J'aimerai que nous ne parlions de notre famille que quand tu seras plus stable aussi bien psychologiquement que magiquement.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Je sais, tu as horreur de ne pas savoir mais là, le plus important est que tu arrives à maîtriser ta nouvelle nature dans les plus brefs délais, coupa Nolan. Je n'évite pas le sujet, je le remets juste à plus tard. D'accord ?

-OK, soupira Harry.

-Les personnes qui vivent sur le domaine sont liés à moi par contrat magique et ils servent ma famille depuis des générations, expliqua Nolan. Ils savent que s'ils trahissent l'un de mes secrets, même les plus anodins, ils perdront tout. Leur magie s'ils en ont, leurs biens, leur réputation, leur vie. Ils ne dévoileront pas ta présence.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

Nolan hésita avant de parler.

-Normalement, dès que l'un des nôtres commence sa transformation vers l'âge adulte, il est mis sous surveillance, expliqua Nolan. Personne ne sait que tu existes et j'aimerai que ça le reste jusqu'à ce que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens. Tu seras ainsi plus à même de te défendre.

-Je comprends, hocha la tête Harry.

-Tu n'auras de contact qu'avec très peu de personnes, révéla Nolan. Moi-même, comme tu t'en doutes, mon meilleur ami Celeb Velvet et sa sœur Kali, l'assistant de mon intendant Fin Solna et sa sœur jumelle Melia. Ils sont tous plus âgés que toi mais pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne peux pas te faire rencontrer des jeunes de ton âge.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Harry. Généralement, je suis assez déçu par mes camarades. Surtout si, avec la chance que j'ai, je devrais être assez célèbre ici aussi, non ?

-Juste le fait d'être un RoseSang devrait t'assurer leur servilité, confirma Nolan.

-Les cours d'Histoire seront pour plus tard ? railla Harry

-Bien sûr, répondit Nolan.

-Êtes-vous les seuls à connaître ma présence ? demanda Harry

-Non, avoua Nolan. Ton cas, même parmi les nôtres, sort de l'ordinaire et il a fallu que je demande conseil à un aîné. Il ne te trahira pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-C'est celui qui était avec moi à ton anniversaire, répondit Nolan. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti mais ta magie nous a forcés à garder le secret te concernant.

Harry tressaillit.

-Harry ? s'inquiéta Nolan

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle force le silence, soupira Harry. J'avais appris une mauvaise nouvelle et j'avais perdu le contrôle. Ils étaient là et ma magie a estimé qu'il fallait qu'elle impose le silence aux sorciers qui avaient assisté à ça.

-Nous étudierons ça, promit Nolan. Passons maintenant à la maîtrise de ta nouvelle nature. Tu auras plusieurs professeurs mais tu vas d'abord commencer avec Celeb et moi. Nous allons essentiellement t'apprendre à te battre et à utiliser ton corps. Ensuite, nous passerons à la magie propre aux elfes et c'est Kali qui s'en occupera et elle ne le fera que quand Celeb et moi seront certains que tu maîtrises parfaitement tes capacités physiques.

-Je comprends, fit Harry.

-Fin va t'apprendre notre mode de vie, poursuivit Nolan. Je vais voir si sa sœur va l'aider mais ce n'est pas encore décidé.

-Quand aurais-je la possibilité de visiter ce monde ? demanda Harry, curieux

-Uniquement quand tu pourras te faire passer pour l'un des nôtres, répondit Nolan. Pour l'instant, tu es un sorcier dans la peau d'un elfe. Il faut que tu sois totalement un elfe pour pouvoir te balader sereinement.

-Et ça peut prendre des années, souffla Harry.

-Oui, confirma lourdement Nolan. Cela ne dépend que de toi mais tu ne dois pas brûler les étapes.

-Quand commençons-nous ? demanda Harry

-Mon guérisseur personnel ne va pas tarder à arriver, fit Nolan. Il est également soumis au secret. Il va t'examiner et déterminer quand tu pourras commencer.

-Est-ce que je pourrais écrire à mes amis ? demanda Harry

-C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai poussé ton ami à rencontrer les elfes mineurs, sourit Nolan. Leurs pouvoirs sont différents que celui de ton ami et ils auraient sûrement une méthode pour qu'il puisse passer d'un monde à l'autre. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas souffler un mot sur ta situation.

-Bien entendu, sourit Harry.

§§§§§

Dimitri Vater était à califourchon au-dessus de Sirius Black.

En train de lui faire le massage cardiaque moldu.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, Sirius s'était écroulé dans un hurlement de douleur et son cœur s'était arrêté. Dimitri avait lancé les sorts de premiers soins mais le cœur avait encore lâché et il n'avait pas eu le choix que de recourir aux méthodes moldues.

Les médicomages étaient intervenus assez rapidement mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre la place de Dimitri sans risquer de perdre le patient.

-On n'a pas le choix, on doit utiliser le doloris, intervint une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-Angus ?! haleta Dimitri

-Continue ce que tu fais, rabroua Angus Boer en prenant place à ses côtés. Quand je te le dirais, tu enlèveras tes mains de sa poitrine. D'accord ?

-OK, souffla Dimitri.

-MAINTENANT ! rugit Angus

Dimitri bondit en arrière avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Angus ne traîna pas.

-_DOLORIS_ ! siffla Angus

Le corps de Sirius s'arqua un instant avant de retomber lourdement.

-Son cœur est reparti mais il ne respire toujours pas, déclara un médicomage.

-Je commence le bouche-à-bouche, annonça Angus.

Le maître Rouge s'exécuta immédiatement.

-_Qu'un médicomage prenne ma place !_ siffla Angus autour de lui quelques minutes plus tard

L'échange fut très vite fait. Angus et Dimitri se reculèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

-On est en train de le perdre, déclara Dimitri.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Angus. Euh … d'abord, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

-Il s'est écroulé comme ça et maintenant, il est au bord de la mort, souffla Dimitri.

-Tu penses quoi ? demanda Angus

-Ce n'est clairement pas normal et je suis quasiment certain que ces consignes mentales en sont à l'origine, dit Dimitri.

-Tu es sûr de ton coup ? fit Angus

-Plutôt, fit Dimitri.

-OK, fit Angus. Garde le lien avec moi, il ne faut pas qu'il m'emporte.

Le maître Rouge dégagea un médicomage qui maintenait la tête de Sirius immobile et ouvrit ses yeux pour se plonger dans son esprit. Dimitri posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour garder un lien psychique avec son ami. Angus plongea très profondément dans l'esprit de Sirius, jusqu'aux fameuses consignes mentales qu'avait effleurées Dimitri. Il ne laissa pas sa surprise le submerger devant l'ampleur des dégâts mais se concentra sur un lien qui vibrait beaucoup plus que les autres. Un lien d'où se dégageait beaucoup de sentiments négatifs. Trop même.

Angus ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules. Il chercha les émotions les plus puissantes de son patient et ne fut guère surpris de découvrir la frustration. Sexuelle, bien entendu, mais aussi dans le fait de ne pouvoir aider son filleul. Il puisa donc dedans pour amplifier ses propres pouvoirs et couper le lien qui visiblement était en train de tuer Sirius. Il prenait le risque que ce soit _lui_ qui le tue mais si Angus voulait avancer dans la guérison du patient, le lien devait être détruit.

Alors il frappa, encore et encore. Encore et encore.

Cela lui sembla durer des heures mais quand il vit une brèche dans le lien, il s'acharna dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise totalement. Il vérifia qu'il n'en subsistait plus aucune trace avant de revenir vers Dimitri. Il prit note dans un coin de son propre esprit de travailler sur les consignes mentales quand l'esprit était le coma avant de revenir à lui. Toute l'assemblée était totalement épuisée et Sirius se trouvait sous respirateur magique.

-Dim ? ânonna Angus en s'écroulant

-Repose-toi, souffla Dimitri. Il est sauvé.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il sombre dans une inconscience bienvenue. Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un lit confortable dans une chambre qui semblait spacieuse. En tournant la tête, il découvrit un autre lit, également occupé. La chevelure lui disait quelque chose …

-Sirius dort, si tu te poses la question, fit une voix qu'il connaissait.

-Dimitri ? marmonna Angus

-Je suis là, fit Dimitri à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Angus

-Tu t'es évanoui et tu es resté inconscient pendant quatre heures, expliqua Dimitri. Et avant ça, tu t'es battu dans son esprit pendant quinze heures.

-Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? soupira Angus en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son lit

-Le karma, répondit pince sans rire Dimitri. Merci. Tu l'as sauvé.

-C'était un travail d'équipe, ricana Angus. Si tu ne t'étais pas acharné à le garder en vie d'abord, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Pas faux, rit Dimitri, soulagé.

-Tu sais pourquoi les consignes ne se sont enclenchées que maintenant ? demanda Angus

-Non, secoua la tête Dimitri. Je pensais avoir des réponses du côté de monsieur Riddle, celui qui l'a amené ici, mais pas de réponse.

-J'ai pu voir certaines choses pendant que j'étais là-bas, fit Angus.

-Vraiment ? sursauta Dimitri. Je n'ai jamais réussi à aller au-delà d'un certain seuil.

-Tu n'as effleuré que la surface, assura Angus. Quoi qu'il ait fait, on voulait s'assurer qu'il soit exactement comme il l'était et ce, depuis des années.

-Il est resté beaucoup de temps à Azkaban, fronça des sourcils Dimitri. Il n'a eu aucun contact avec l'extérieur pendant une dizaine d'années.

-Tu es sûr ? pointa Angus

-Non, avoua Dimitri. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans son esprit ?

-Essentiellement couper le lien qui était en train de le tuer, répondit Angus. La personne qui a posé ces consignes ne voulait pas qu'il survive. Maintenant, il doit sûrement le croire.

-Donc on a l'avantage ? comprit Dimitri

-Pour le moment, confirma Angus.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait accélérer son traitement ? demanda Dimitri

-Il faudrait d'abord savoir s'il a bien vécu mon intervention, pointa Angus. Rester plus d'une heure dans un esprit qui n'est pas le nôtre est dangereux, même pour des maitres.

-Alors quinze … souffla Dimitri. Tu as raison, mieux vaut prendre nos précautions.

-Il s'est réveillé ? demanda Angus

-Toujours pas, se désola Dimitri. Les médicomages se chargent de le remettre sur pied.

-Parfait, fit Angus. Dès que je peux, je rentre chez moi pour mettre mes affaires en ordre et ensuite, j'espère que tu as une chambre d'ami chez toi. On va le sauver, ce grognon.

§§§§§

-Intéressant … murmura Albus.

Le directeur avait convoqué le maître de potions pour qu'il le renseigne sur les faits et gestes de Voldemort. Mais le plus jeune ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était déjà au courant de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

Enfin presque.

Severus venait de lui apprendre une nouvelle assez surprenante.

-Où avez-vous entendu cela ? demanda Albus

-Dans un cercle d'initiés, répondit froidement Severus. Je ne peux en dire plus.

Albus s'était vu ouvrir le monde des potions quand il avait mis sous son contrôle Severus Snape. Malheureusement, quand les maîtres étaient reconnus par leurs pairs, ils étaient soumis à un serment ancien de confidentialité. Donc tout ce qui se passait entre plusieurs véritables maîtres de potions restait strictement entre eux. Pour l'une des seules fois de sa vie, Severus était libre de dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Lord Prince veut engager un maître de potions pour le soigner à domicile, donc, résuma Albus.

-En contrat d'exclusivité, précisa Severus.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Albus

-Tant que je serais à son service, je ne pourrais pas brasser d'autres potions qui ne seraient pas pour son usage, précisa Severus.

-C'est assez contraignant, constata Albus.

-C'est un contrat standard, rétorqua sèchement Severus.

-Jeremiah Prince pourrait aider à l'effort de guerre, songea Albus. Mais il ne veut pas me parler. Peut-être que …

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, fit Severus. Si d'aventure j'acceptais, si je devais parler en votre faveur, s'il estime que cela va à l'encontre de sa sécurité, je pourrais mourir sur le champ.

_Ce n'est pas une grande perte,_ songea Albus.

Le vieux sorcier se demandait comment la conversation avait pu dériver à ce point. A la base, Severus avait appris qu'il devrait retourner aux potions, puisque Slughorn refusait de rempiler pour une autre année. Il avait ensuite embrayé sur les potions qu'il voulait avant la rentrée des classes et Severus avait lâché un commentaire comme quoi il n'était pas le seul à chercher un maître capable de brasser certaines potions.

Et voilà comment Jeremiah Prince était entré dans la conversation. Et donc, à portée d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Si je discutais avec Prince … souffla Albus.

-C'est à vous de voir, fit Severus.

Le maître de potions faisait tout son possible pour rester impassible. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la véritable personnalité de son supérieur hiérarchique et il était hors de question qu'il découvre tout ce qu'il savait.

-Je vais y réfléchir, déclara Albus. J'ai besoin de ces potions dans les plus brefs délais.

Sur un signe de tête, Severus salua Dumbledore et se retira.

Il retourna vers son laboratoire à l'impasse du Tisseur désormais bien vide et s'assit dans son fauteuil favori pour réfléchir.

A la base, Severus avait voulu invoquer les obligations liées à la guilde de potions pour prendre Harry en tant qu'apprenti. Mais sa transformation et la maîtrise de sa nouvelle nature l'avait obligé à reculer la mise en place de ce plan, d'autant plus que la disparition du brun allait mettre le monde sorcier sur les dents et que le directeur allait être encore plus sur ses gardes et particulièrement méfiant par rapport aux Serpentards. Si le maître de potions était parti à ce moment-là, la maison aurait été détruite, sans nul doute.

Mais la situation actuelle n'était guère enviable. Draco et Théo Nott avaient repris la tête de leurs familles respectives, mettant à mal l'influence de Voldemort car ils n'étaient pas soumis à ce fou dégénéré. Dans leur sillage, ils avaient entraîné quelques-uns des plus importants héritiers des familles Sang Pur et leurs parents étaient en fâcheuse posture – pas que ça ne les dérange non plus. Pour tous les sauver d'un avenir sombre, il avait pris sur lui de les héberger dans la maison de son enfance pour la majeure partie du mois de juillet, jusqu'à ce que l'une des maisons des Malfoy puisse justifier de son statut de refuge magique. D'ailleurs, cela lui avait donné l'idée de demander à Jeremiah de placer l'impasse du Tisseur également sous le statut de refuge pour qu'il ait un point de chute le cas échéant.

Ce qui inquiétait maintenant Severus, c'était Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il avait vu son véritable visage, il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait encore. S'il avait pu se montrer aussi violent avec lui, qu'avait-il pu faire d'autre ? Ses actes envers Harry attiraient le doute mais il pressentait qu'il y avait encore d'autres choses.

-Maître Severus Snape ?

Severus sursauta, baguette en joue, vers la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

-Maître Severus Snape ? répéta l'elfe de maison

-Une minute … souffla Severus. Dobby ?!

-Oui, maître Snape, sourit Dobby. Je viens de la part du seigneur Harry. Il tenait à vous remettre cette lettre.

-Merci, fit Severus. Si j'ai une réponse ?

-Maître Snape n'aura qu'à appeler Dobby et je viendrais la récupérer, annonça Dobby.

-Merci, répéta Severus.

-A votre service, maître Snape, s'inclina l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître.

Severus se rassit, intrigué par la missive. Il laissa tomber une goutte de sang sur le papier ainsi qu'un peu de sa magie, comme ils l'avaient convenu en cas de courrier entre eux, puis lut la lettre.

_Cher Severus,  
__Je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir dès que possible mais mon état s'est beaucoup dégradé quand je suis arrivé et je ne peux prendre une plume pour écrire que maintenant.  
__Nolan, mon hôte, m'a confirmé qu'il ne me sera pas possible d'être présent à la rentrée et il n'a guère d'espoir pour que je rejoigne l'école en cours de scolarité. Pas que je n'aie eu l'intention de passer mes examens là-bas mais bref …  
__Je vous confirme que mon séjour doit durer plusieurs mois et ne sera conditionné que par mes propres efforts. Contrairement à ce que vous vous amusiez à me rappeler régulièrement, je ne suis pas un fichu Gryffondor et donc, dès que j'ai su que je devais m'absenter pour une plus ou moins longue période, je me suis préparé en conséquence.  
__Je sais que vous serez amusé d'apprendre que le patrimoine des Potter a été placé sous le contrôle direct du directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne depuis mon dix-septième anniversaire. Il a donc toute latitude pour demander des explications concernant les mouvements inexpliqués qu'il y a eu entre la mort du dernier chef de famille et l'arrivée à la majorité du nouveau.  
__Par ailleurs, en tant qu'Héritier Black, je suis en droit de réclamer la jouissance exclusive d'un bien Black, quand bien même l'occupation des lieux aurait été accordée par l'ancien Héritier Black.  
__Oui, en d'autres termes, je compte rappeler à l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il peut être à tout moment être expulsé.  
__J'ai mis en marche bien d'autres plans mais l'un d'entre eux me tient à cœur, lié au clan Black.  
__Visiblement, il y aurait un lord Black puisqu'à ma majorité, j'ai gardé le titre d'Héritier. J'aimerai savoir si à ce titre, il m'est possible de réintégrer quelqu'un dans la famille et si oui, sous quelles conditions. Rassurez-vous, il s'agit d'Andromeda Tonks.  
__D'autre part, cette dernière est tombée sur des éléments assez délicats sur Harry Potter et sa famille. Je lui ai donné mon accord en tant qu'Héritier Black pour aider le Survivant à faire valoir ses droits, à commencer par porter plainte contre sa famille moldue. Ou, pour être exact, contre Vernon Dursley. La plainte sera couplée avec celle de maltraitance et de coups et blessures de la part de Pétunia Dursley née Evans ainsi que sa demande de divorce.  
__Oui, les choses se sont vraiment précipitées.  
__Je pense que vous avez dû vous apercevoir que le directeur était de très mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Je crains d'en être la cause mais soyez sans crainte, je ne m'en excuse pas.  
__Peu après que j'aie quitté Privet Drive avec ma tante et avant que je ne vous rejoigne, j'ai reçu une lettre du directeur qui m'a appris qu'il serait possible de me faire quitter la maison de mes tuteurs avant mon anniversaire et que celui-ci pourrait être organisé au Terrier. J'ai été pris d'un fou-rire monumental et vous êtes obligé d'en convenir, la situation ne peut que prêter à sourire. Les barrières de cette maison sont tellement faibles qu'il ne serait pas impossible qu'en soufflant dessus, elles puissent s'écrouler ! En plus, si, comme il me l'a certifié, on pouvait placer des barrières temporaires solides sur une maison, pourquoi aurait-il refusé qu'on en place sur la maison d'Hermione pour que je puisse y passer des vacances sûres ? Mais ce qui m'a fait tiquer, c'était le fait que je devais y célébrer mon anniversaire. Contrairement à ce que le directeur croit, je sais encore ouvrir un livre et comprendre que la majorité d'un sorcier est un événement majeur de sa vie et celle d'un Sang Pur encore plus. Pour en avoir discuté avec Théo, Neville, Draco et Blaise, j'aurais été la risée de nos cercles si mon anniversaire s'était tenu dans un lieu aussi … délabré.  
__Avec mon refus, j'ai annoncé au directeur Dumbledore que je ne comptais pas quitter ma tante de sitôt car elle avait besoin de moi pour les prochains jours. Je suis certain que ça l'a fait entrer dans une fureur noire car le jour où il a reçu cette lettre, Pétunia avait déjà quitté le pays et moi je m'étais fondu dans la masse. Il a également appris que je ne comptais pas faire ma dernière année, comme il en était mon droit puisque je suis majeur. Je tiens donc à vous prévenir qu'il se pourrait qu'il vous envoie dans toutes les écoles du monde chercher mon inscription dans l'une d'entre elles. Il ne se doute pas que mon but est de vaincre Voldemort tout en lui survivant avant de songer à reprendre une scolarité normale.  
__Voici les dernières nouvelles.  
__Pour des raisons de sécurité, ce sera Dobby qui servira de chouette entre vous et moi. Je suis conscient qu'il ne pourra pas vous le donner en mains propres en toutes circonstances donc si vous le souhaitez, je peux lui demander qu'il fasse comme avec mes amis, c'est-à-dire qu'il entre dans Poudlard et qu'il utilise l'une des chouettes de l'école pour vous donner votre courrier sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute. J'ai vérifié, seul le courrier entrant et sortant est intégralement lu mais le courrier « interne » non. De toute façon, tout est ensorcelé pour que les destinataires puissent être les seuls à lire leur courrier.  
__Soyez sans crainte, dès que je reviens, je serais votre nouvel apprenti.  
__Bien à vous,  
__Harry_

Severus sourit. Harry était en sécurité.


	30. Brebis sacrificielle portée disparue !

**_Brebis sacrificielle portée disparue !_**

L'édition du lendemain de la rentrée fut abondamment commentée dans tout le pays.

_HARRY POTTER NE FERA PAS SA DERNIERE ANNEE A POUDLARD !_

Quand les élèves s'étaient aperçus que le Survivant n'était pas aux côtés de ses amis, les rumeurs les plus folles s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre. Mais quand ces derniers avaient confirmé qu'Harry ne pourrait revenir avant un moment, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la nouvelle se répande et que l'un d'entre eux bien intentionné ne vende l'information aux médias.

La situation devenait incontrôlable.

Enfin … uniquement pour les manipulateurs compulsifs.

Neville observait le peuple sorcier courir comme des coqs sans tête puisque la seule personne à leurs yeux qui pouvait les sauver venait de disparaître dans la nature. Il voyait parfaitement les membres du personnel enseignant plus ou moins inquiet mais surtout la colère froide du directeur qui passait pour les autres moutons comme une tentative ratée de faire bonne figure à la suite de la disparition de l'un de ses élèves favoris. Le châtain croisa le regard de Draco Malfoy qui semblait lui aussi avoir vu au-delà du masque du gentil grand-père.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas revenu ? insista Ron

Hermione, assise à côté de Neville, s'enflamma.

-Tu n'es pas son ami, articula Hermione, attirant l'attention de toute la Grande Salle. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de savoir !

-Mais il doit tuer Tu Sais Qui … protesta Ron.

Ginny et Neville levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ron et l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Mais ça arrangeait leurs affaires.

-Le peuple sorcier n'a rien fait pour Harry alors pourquoi il devrait se battre pour lui ? cingla Neville. Quand il avait assuré que Voldemort était de retour, la quasi-totalité des sorciers du pays ont cru les articles fallacieux qui le traitaient de fou et à la recherche d'attention, y compris toi, Ron ! Nous étions qu'une poignée de personnes à le soutenir quand tout le monde sans exception lui crachait au visage. Quand vous avez découvert qu'il avait dit la vérité, personne ne s'était excusé de ne pas l'avoir cru et il était redevenu votre Sauveur. Mais il était trop tard, vous l'aviez dégoûté des sorciers anglais. Et vous vous étonnez qu'il préfère vivre dans un endroit où il ne serait pas un jour adulé et le lendemain traité plus bas que terre ? Harry est maintenant majeur et ne dépend de personne ! S'il estime que n'importe où serait mieux que Poudlard voire que l'Angleterre, je ne serais pas celui qui lui dira le contraire.

-Mais tous ses amis sont ici ! fit une voix dans la salle

La bande n'eut aucun mal à identifier Ernie McMillan, qui tout comme Ron, avait tenté de devenir l'ami d'Harry sans succès.

-Oui, nous sommes tous ici, confirma Luna. Mais nous n'avions aucun argument pour le retenir, et même, nous pensons tous comme lui, l'Angleterre n'avait rien à lui apporter. Oui, Ernie, tous ses amis sont ici mais nous sommes conscients qu'il ne sera pas heureux ici.

-Vous savez où il est ! accusa une autre voix

Curieusement, Severus nota que c'était un Serpentard qui avait lancé cette accusation. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit un sympathisant de Voldemort.

-Même si nous savions, pourquoi nous vous le dirions ? renifla Hermione. Comme Neville vous l'a dit, vous n'êtes pas ses amis et vous lui avez tellement tourné le dos qu'il n'en a plus rien à faire de vous. Il est parti donc laissez-le en paix !

Excédée, Hermione se leva, suivie de Luna et de Ginny, et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Neville prit son temps pour se lever à son tour.

-Puisqu'Harry n'est plus là pour porter le poids du monde sorcier alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas demandé, vous feriez mieux de vous prendre en main, décréta Neville dans la pièce silencieuse. Parce qu'il est temps que vous compreniez qu'il n'y aura personne pour se battre pour vous si vous ne faites aucun effort.

Et il sortit.

§§§§§

La convocation dans le bureau du directeur tomba le soir même. Les quatre amis eurent un soupir las puis Neville envoya un message codé vers qui de droit. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Albus Dumbledore de voir débarquer de concert Augusta Longbottom et Muriel Weasley remontées comme des coucous suisses.

-Mesdames, salua Albus. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ?

-Vous avez convoqué lord Longbottom et deux de ses protégées pour un motif qui ne lui semblait pas être en rapport avec son parcours scolaire, déclara Augusta. Je suis là pour en connaître la teneur, en tant que lady Longbottom.

-Ginevra est une Enfant Weasley ! rappela fortement Muriel en tapant le sol de sa canne. Je suis en droit de connaître tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie, en tant que chef de famille !

Albus grimaça. Les deux matriarches étaient particulièrement difficiles et faire affaire avec elles relevait du parcours du combattant. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait dû se décider à passer par les épouses des héritiers pour mettre la main sur leur lignée.

-Vous n'ignorez pas qu'Harry Potter est porté disparu … commença Albus.

-Bon nombre d'enfants ne font pas leur scolarité à Poudlard et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont portés disparus, intervint Muriel. Même si le jeune Potter a fait ses six premières années à Hogwarts, ce n'est nullement une obligation qu'il y fasse sa septième année, que je sache ?

-D'autant plus qu'il me semble qu'il a fait parvenir à l'école comme au département de l'Education au ministère une lettre de désistement pour cette année scolaire il y a quelques semaines, non ? pointa Augusta

Albus retint son tic d'agacement. Effectivement, il avait intercepté la lettre stipulant que le brun ne viendra pas faire sa dernière année à Poudlard mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait pris la peine de prévenir le ministère. Depuis qu'il l'avait reçu, il avait préparé les médias pour qu'ils fassent comprendre au sorcier lambda que le Survivant avait quitté son poste sans prévenir personne, pour retourner une nouvelle fois la population sorcière contre lui. Mais là … si le ministère était au courant, la décision restait légitime et ne pouvait passer pour un coup de tête.

-Certes, mais il reste en danger, toussota Albus. J'ai sa sécurité à cœur et il ne m'a pas dit où il se trouvait …

-Il est majeur, rappela sèchement Augusta. Du peu que j'ai pu entendre de sa scolarité, je suis certaine que personne ne lui en voudrait de tenter de se protéger seul au lieu de remettre sa vie à des personnes qui lui ont toujours fait défaut.

-De plus, ajouta Muriel, vous n'êtes que son directeur d'école, pas son tuteur légal. Il n'a jamais eu aucun compte à vous rendre, aujourd'hui encore moins qu'avant. Alors pourquoi ne vous contentez-vous pas de lui envoyer une lettre officielle pour lui demander s'il va bien et s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, comme une personne normale qui a à cœur sa sécurité l'aurait fait ?

Les répliques assassines des deux sorcières agaçaient vraiment le directeur.

-C'est une personnalité importante … tenta Albus.

-Qui a également le droit de pouvoir prendre ses décisions comme il l'entend, coupa Muriel. S'il n'a pas envie de divulguer au monde où il se trouve, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez l'en empêcher.

-Est-ce parce qu'il n'a plus de parents sorciers qu'il doit être dépourvu de vie privée ? demanda Augusta

-Mesdames ! tonna Albus. Je voulais simplement connaître l'actuelle adresse de monsieur Potter pour lui rendre visite.

-Héritier Potter, répliquèrent en chœur Augusta et Muriel.

-Excusez-moi ? fit Albus, surpris

-Je vous rappelle qu'Harry Potter est le fils du lord James Potter, dit Augusta. Il l'a désigné Héritier Potter et aux dernières nouvelles, rien ni personne ne l'a déchu de ce titre.

-Comme nous sommes hors du cadre scolaire, vous êtes priés de le nommer avec le respect qui lui est dû, abonda Muriel.

Albus dut se retenir de serrer les poings. Que ces mégères lui tapaient sur le système !

-Pardonnez cet oubli, grinça Albus.

-Mais le problème reste le même, sourit Muriel.

-Pardon ? sursauta Albus

-L'adresse de l'Héritier Potter, souligna Muriel. S'il ne vous l'a pas transmise, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

-Et donc, poursuivit Augusta, il est inutile de vouloir l'extorquer de ces enfants. Ce serait dommage que le Magenmagot apprenne que vous malmeniez vos propres élèves pour connaître l'adresse d'un Sang Pur …

Albus comprit alors qu'il avait perdu la manche. Les Sang Pur et plus particulièrement ceux du Magenmagot, étaient très soucieux de garder leur vie privée … eh bien, privée. Beaucoup s'étaient insurgés qu'on fasse tellement étalage de la vie du jeune Potter qui restait, envers et contre tous, un Sang Pur, encore plus quand il avait fait ses premiers pas à Poudlard. Ils n'attendaient qu'un seul faux pas de sa part pour le limoger.

-Je vais me ranger de votre avis et lui écrire une lettre, capitula Albus.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, sourit Muriel en se levant. Puisque cet entretien est terminé, nous allons pouvoir y aller. En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée, directeur.

Les deux sorcières, escortées des quatre élèves, quittèrent le domaine de l'école. Tandis qu'ils les voyaient grimper dans la calèche mise à disposition des invités pour gagner Pré-au-Lard, Hermione souffla.

-Tu n'as pas été trop dur en envoyant ta grand-mère et la grand-tante de Ginny à Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione

-Absolument pas, assura Neville. Il a une grande influence sur Molly Weasley donc il ne pourra pas utiliser lady Muriel pour qu'elle tire les vers du nez à Ginny. Quant à grand-mère, elle était là pour lui rappeler que même s'il a un grand pouvoir sur le sorcier ordinaire, la plupart des pouvoirs de cette nation sont gardés par les Sang Pur et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'en est pas un. Ce sont des menaces qu'il ne pourra transgresser s'il ne veut pas que tout ce qu'il a entrepris jusqu'ici soit remis en cause de son propre fait.

-C'est de la politique pure et dure, comprit Hermione.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix, haussa des épaules Neville. L'ère de Dumbledore doit se terminer, ici et maintenant.

§§§§§

Le chaos engendré par le départ de Potter n'avait pas occulté le problème le plus important de Serpentard : la défection des plus grands héritiers de la maison vert et argent auprès de Voldemort. Tous les mangemorts savaient que depuis les fêtes de fin d'année, Voldemort voulait plus que tout marquer la nouvelle génération. Mais les heureux élus s'étaient dérobés non pas une fois en passant les vacances dans un lieu inconnu de leurs parents mangemorts, ni deux en échappant à ces derniers qui les avaient cherchés pendant la sortie inopinée des élèves à Pré-au-Lard mais bien trois fois puisqu'ils s'étaient évaporés dans la nature à la descente du train à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Pire, il s'était avéré que Draco avait repris le titre de lord de son père ! Depuis, d'ailleurs, Lucius ne se présentait plus aux convocations. D'après les élèves scolarisés qui avaient des contacts avec des mangemorts, Voldemort n'avait que très peu apprécié ces disparitions successives.

Quand Draco était entré dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Théo, de Blaise mais également de Pansy, de Daphnée et d'Astoria, tous recherchés depuis le début de l'été, ça avait été la stupeur dans les rangs des sympathisants de Voldemort mais également des Sang Pur en général. Ce n'était plus des élèves lambda qui se présentaient devant eux mais des lords et ladies qui n'étaient aucunement soumis ni à Voldemort mais encore moins à Dumbledore. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils étaient intouchables par tous les camps de la guerre tant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants à qui transmettre leur héritage.

Et cela augmenta l'état de fureur d'Albus Dumbledore.

Comme tout le monde sorcier, il avait appris la disparition des Héritiers d'Argent à la descente du train. Bien entendu, il avait entamé ses propres recherches pour enfin avoir l'occasion de leur mettre la main dessus et leur faire prendre la marque mais ils n'avaient pas pointé le bout de leur nez pendant les deux mois suivants.

Enfin … jusqu'à il y a deux jours.

Augusta Longbottom avait organisé le 31 août l'une des plus importantes soirées mondaines de la saison et y avait présenté plusieurs lords et ladies en même temps ainsi que plusieurs sorciers de la haute société, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, qui n'étaient pas des Sang Pur selon certains critères étriqués des vieux de la vielle sous les ordres étroits de Dumbledore comme de Voldemort, s'étaient vus attribués le statut d'alliés aux Sang Pur, titre tombé dans l'oubli grâce aux bons soins de Dumbledore ce qui leur autorisait à prétendre au statut Sang Pur dès la prochaine génération. Hermione Granger avait également été présentée sous la protection du clan Longbottom, après l'annonce des fiançailles de Neville Longbottom avec Luna Lovegood.

Mais en lisant le journal ce matin, le directeur avait appris deux autres nouvelles extrêmement perturbantes.

La première était la présence de Franck Longbottom à ce bal. Le vieux Sorcier savait que le couple avait été retiré de St Mangouste par Augusta Longbottom mais il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait réussi là où il avait lamentablement échoué. Quand il avait examiné Alice et Franck après leur agression, il n'avait pu ni les réveiller et encore moins les atteindre. Il avait seulement compris que ce n'était pas le doloris qui les avait mis dans cet état mais un autre élément extérieur. Il avait ragé de nombreuses semaines de ne pas pouvoir les utiliser comme il l'entendait et les avait laissés à leur sort.

Mais là, Franck était en pleine forme. Sans Alice.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Pendant cette soirée mondaine, le sorcier avait annoncé que à la suite de son hospitalisation conséquente, il n'allait pas reprendre son titre de lord Longbottom. Donc Neville Longbottom était le nouveau lord de la famille.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir repris la tête de sa famille alors que l'ancien tenant du titre était encore vivant. C'était le cas pour Théodore III Nott mais également pour Draco Malfoy et Daphnée Greengrass. Leurs pères respectifs n'étaient pas présents et on n'entendait plus parler d'eux depuis que leurs héritiers avaient disparu des radars mais le directeur avait appris que s'ils pouvaient se targuer de ce fait, c'était que la Magie avait validé leur nouveau statut.

Et maintenant, ils venaient en tant que conquérants dans SON école ! C'était un affront intolérable !

-Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de lords ou de ladies régnants scolarisés, constata Filius en observant les Héritiers d'Argent gagner leurs places.

Albus se renfrogna. C'était tout à fait normal puisqu'il attendait que les héritiers aient quitté l'école pour que les lords en fonction soient tués par Voldemort.

-Ils ont déjà demandé des appartements particuliers et ils m'ont fait parvenir le matin de la rentrée une lettre demandant des précisions sur le statut des lords régnants au sein de l'école, indiqua Minerva.

-Que leur avez-vous dit ? s'alarma Albus

-Je leur ai fourni leur nouveau règlement intérieur, déclara Minerva, un peu surprise par son éclat.

Le directeur comprenait mieux comment Longbottom avait pu lui coller dans les pattes les matriarches Longbottom et Weasley. La magie du château avait dû lui indiquer que le sujet qu'il voulait aborder ne concernait pas sa scolarité.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'on ne les avait pas vu de tout l'été, Severus, grinça des dents Albus. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ils n'ont pas voulu s'étendre, avoua faussement Severus.

Pas la peine de lui dire que la première soirée au sein des Serpentards serait plus que musclée !

-Mais encore ? insista Albus

-Ils n'ont pas voulu me raconter leur été, déclara Severus d'une voix extrêmement froide.

Le directeur sut qu'il avait dépassé la limite et se renfrogna dans son coin. Minerva, encore perturbée par le sursaut du directeur et ses questions pas loin d'être indiscrètes, lança un coup d'œil entendu avec les autres directeurs de maison. Depuis qu'ils avaient été réveillés par les alarmes des maisons à la fin de l'année scolaire, un lien qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné s'était tissé entre eux. Nul doute qu'ils auraient une sérieuse discussion d'ici peu.

§§§§§

Et pendant ce temps, le peuple sorcier paniquait …

Garrick Ollivander ricanait dans son coin alors qu'il les observait. Après l'attaque de sa boutique, il en avait profité pour disparaître et abandonner ce monde ingrat. Oh, il savait que ça allait embêter les jeunes sorciers qui devaient entrer à Poudlard mais honnêtement, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. D'ailleurs, il avait bien vu que le ministère avait réquisitionné un fabricant de baguettes de seconde zone – il avait toujours été le seul maître à avoir accepté de travailler avec le gouvernement, surtout ces derniers temps – pour doter les nouveaux élèves et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'était pas spécialement bon.

-Cela t'amuse, sourit Ragnok, qui était venu lui rendre visite dans sa maison de repli.

-Bien sûr, répondit Garrick. Tu sais, ça fait des années que je vois la Grande Bretagne sombrer et maintenant que la seule personne à leurs yeux qui pouvait les débarrasser de leur plus grand danger n'est plus là, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont seuls au monde.

-Tu n'aimes pas les sorciers, comprit Ragnok.

-Disons plutôt que je n'ai jamais aimé leur mentalité, surtout depuis que Dumbledore a soi-disant vaincu Grindelwald, grimaça Garrick. Personne n'a trouvé ça étrange que du jour au lendemain il emprisonne son amant. Information qui, je tiens à le souligner, a disparu des esprits.

-C'est Dumbledore, haussa des épaules Ragnok. Il ne voudrait pas que ses « écarts de conduite » soient révélés au grand jour.

-Pas faux, sourit Garrick. Bien, que peux-tu me dire à propos de la nation gobeline ?

-Je prends comme une affaire personnelle l'attaque de l'entrée sur notre nation, gronda Ragnok. La prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de témoins de leur défaite.

-Tu connais la raison de cette attaque ? demanda Garrick

-C'est flou, avoua Ragnok. Je ne t'apprends rien, nous avons relativement été laissés tranquilles ces dernières décennies puisque nos batailles se faisaient essentiellement au niveau de la banque. Mais les revers successifs de Dumbledore doivent jouer.

-Tu m'as l'air certain qu'il en est à l'origine, fronça des sourcils Garrick.

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ? mordit Ragnok

-Il n'est pas le seul à avoir la dent dure contre les gobelins, insista Garrick.

Ragnok fusilla du regard son ami avant de capituler. Il n'avait pas tort. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le seul ennemi des gobelins.

-C'est vrai, concéda Ragnok. Tu penses que je devrais m'intéresser à d'autres possibilités ?

-Ça ne coûte rien, fit Garrick. D'autant plus que dès que Dumbledore et Voldemort ne seront plus de ce monde, on va sûrement profiter de l'affaiblissement de la Grande Bretagne pour prendre de l'ascendant.

Le gobelin nota cette idée dans un coin de sa tête.

-Comptes-tu continuer à fabriquer des baguettes pour les sorciers ? demanda Ragnok

-J'y réfléchis, déclara Garrick. Mais je ne pense pas. Du moins, plus en masse.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ragnok. Tu le fais depuis trois siècles au moins !

-Mon père et ma grand-mère ont vu la démocratisation de la baguette et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les sorciers ont vite perdu de vue le véritable but de cet objet, déclara Garrick. Quand je vais ouvrir ma nouvelle boutique, je sais que beaucoup vont râler. Mais je m'en fiche.

-Te connaissant, tu as déjà trouvé l'endroit parfait, ricana Ragnok.

-Je pense que ma boutique se trouvera dans le quartier des Embrumes mais mon laboratoire sera autre part, déclara Garrick. Oh, et je vais étendre mes activités, puisque le contrat qui me reliait au ministère de la Magie britannique vient de prendre fin. A leurs torts.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Ragnok

Il avait été nommé Seigneur des Grottes quelques temps après que l'artisan se soit installé à Londres.

-Pour résumer, le ministère doit être capable de me protéger en cas de danger, sourit Garrick. Or, je lui ai fait parvenir les différents messages de menaces que j'ai reçus des mangemorts mais il n'a jamais rien fait. Et la destruction de ma boutique a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai vérifié, le contrat n'est plus actif et ne le sera plus jamais.

-Ce qui veut dire ? fit Ragnok

-Je peux de nouveau créer des items de concentration magique pour toutes les créatures magiques qui le demandent, annonça Garrick. Je vais retourner à mes premiers amours.

Ragnok sourit. Si Garrick Ollivander était célèbre dans le monde entier, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était l'un des seuls maîtres artisans à travailler exclusivement avec les sorciers depuis trois siècles mais bien parce que sa carrière avant ce contrat exclusif avait fait sa réputation.

-Tu as déjà une idée en tête pour ta première œuvre, devina Ragnok.

-Cela fait longtemps que ma famille n'a pas eu l'occasion de créer un item pour un elfe noir, confirma Garrick.

§§§§§

Franck Longbottom, retranché dans le manoir de sa famille, sourit en lisant les différentes unes des journaux nationaux sorciers. Depuis que sa mère l'avait réveillé, il avait tout fait pour rattraper les seize dernières années. Il avait particulièrement été stupéfait de la manière dont le ministère de la Magie et Albus Dumbledore avaient fait en sorte que le peuple sorcier se repose entièrement sur Harry Potter pour faire ses batailles à sa place. Pendant la période entre la chute de Voldemort et l'entrée d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, ils avaient influencé les sorciers pour qu'ils considèrent l'enfant qui était caché pour sa propre sécurité – bien entendu sous la garde du directeur de Poudlard – comme un futur auror qui serait toujours à leur service, pas même une personne à part entière.

Puis était arrivée son entrée dans le monde sorcier.

D'après sa mère, le jeune Potter avait été introduit par Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, ce qui était à l'encontre de toutes les règles établies. Heureusement, le brun semblait avoir vu au-delà des œillères qu'on avait voulues lui imposer, notamment en se liant d'amitié avec son propre fils puis en ne se jetant pas à la tête des Serpentards malgré le comportement détestable du fils Malfoy.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait estimé que Poudlard n'était pas fait pour lui.

Franck avait bien rigolé quand il avait appris la nouvelle par Neville peu après son anniversaire. Il ne se leurrait pas, il avait prévu la panique qui s'emparait du peuple sorcier à la disparition de leur brebis sacrificielle.

Déposant le journal sur un guéridon, Franck se leva avec difficulté. Même libéré du poison des Longbottom, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était complètement rétabli. Sa présence au bal de présentation l'avait totalement épuisé et s'il avait tenu, c'était uniquement pour soutenir son fils et pour qu'on ne conteste pas le nouveau titre de Neville. Il se dirigea vers la salle de transports et laissa tomber une goutte de son sang dans les flammes qui prirent une teinte dorée dans lesquelles il entra. Il sortit dans l'une des maisons sécurisées de la famille et alla dans l'une des chambres où se trouvait déjà sa mère Augusta.

-J'aurais presque pu croire que tu t'étais endormi, murmura Augusta. Tu sais, j'aurais pu m'en occuper toute seule.

-Non, refusa Franck. C'est ma femme. C'est moi qui l'aie introduite dans la famille Longbottom. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait contre nous, elle reste la mère de mon fils. Je veux être là quand elle avouera pourquoi elle a œuvré pour nous détruire.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, assura Augusta.

-Si, déclara Franck. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

La matriarche soupira lourdement. Couchée devant eux se trouvait Alice Longbottom. Elle était toujours apparue comme une sorcière Sang Pur exemplaire mais les propos de son époux à son réveil avaient jeté le trouble sur la personnalité d'Alice. D'un commun accord, mère et fils avaient convenu de la maintenir dans le coma le temps qu'ils puissent établir une stratégie pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'elle pourrait avoir en sa possession. Avec la disparition d'Harry Potter, les esprits allaient s'échauffer et donc, c'était le meilleur moment pour eux de trouver des preuves contre leur ennemi le plus important, Albus Dumbledore.


	31. Guerrier jusqu'à la mort

**_Guerrier jusqu'à la mort_**

Ric Agni avait totalement fignolé son plan avant de débarquer sur le domaine des RoseSang. Il remarqua avec plaisir que les protections avaient été rehaussées et compte-tenu de leur invité, il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Pour n'affoler personne, il se positionna près des protections et les effleura. L'instant suivant, quatre elfes le pointaient avec des lances. Ric haussa simplement un sourcil.

-Intéressant, souffla Ric. Ce cher RoseSang est bien plus futé que je ne l'imaginais …

-Veuillez décliner votre identité, ordonna l'un d'entre eux.

-Ric Agni, seigneur du Domaine Incandescent, s'annonça Ric.

Comme tout mercenaire, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce quand l'un d'entre eux se désengagea pour faire son rapport à son supérieur. Cinq minutes plus tard, Nolan RoseSang en personne arriva.

-Seigneur Agni, s'inclina Nolan. Nous n'attendions pas votre visite.

-J'avais besoin de vacances, sourit Ric.

Il s'identifia auprès du maître des lieux qui leva la barrière. Les mercenaires lui firent un passage mais ne se redressèrent qu'au moment où les protections avaient repris leur place. Prudent, Nolan vérifia que les espions qui surveillaient le domaine de la Rose de Sang ne pouvaient pas les voir puis tout le monde gagna la demeure. Le maître des lieux remercia silencieusement les mercenaires qui se retirèrent puis il mena son invité dans son bureau.

-Seigneur Agni, fit Nolan.

-Ric, coupa Ric. Nous sommes de la même famille, non ? Et tutoies-moi, pendant que tu y es.

-Comme tu veux, capitula Nolan. Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

-Un peu plus d'une lune, confirma Ric. J'avais quelques points à régler sur mon domaine. Alors ? Comme va ton neveu ?

-Il est très avide d'apprendre, sourit Nolan. Il ne reste jamais au sol, malgré les raclées que Celeb et moi nous lui mettons.

-Tu en doutais ? fit Ric

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit Nolan. Mais c'est surprenant de la part d'un sorcier.

-Les sorciers se sont toujours révélés être plein de surprises, assura Ric. Qu'as-tu sur lui ?

Nolan se leva et s'empara d'un épais dossier qu'il tendit à son … ancêtre ?!

-J'ai lancé une enquête dès que j'ai appris son existence, raconta Nolan. J'ai envoyé un elfe en qui j'ai toute confiance dans ce monde pour récolter des informations.

-Tu as réussi à envoyer un elfe noir dans le monde des humains ? s'étonna Ric

-Disons que les humains sont bien plus avancés que nous dans certains domaines, éluda Nolan.

Après qu'il ait récupéré Fin, ses blessures avaient pu être facilement soignées mais son état psychologique avait été lamentable. Les elfes noirs étant belliqueux par nature, la prise en charge après des combats n'était donc pas naturelle. Nolan avait donc convaincu Fin de consulter un psychologue moldu ce qui lui avait heureusement bien réussi. De cette période, Fin avait ramené, en plus d'une santé mentale, la capacité de se fondre aussi bien dans le monde moldu comme dans le monde sorcier, avec d'excellentes connaissances du monde magique. Il était donc tout indiqué pour se renseigner sur Harry.

-Je ne peux que te croire sur parole, fit Ric en feuilletant le dossier. As-tu pu confirmer ces informations auprès du gamin ?

-Je pense qu'on ne sait pas tout sur ce qui s'est passé chez ses tuteurs, se renfrogna Nolan. Quant à sa scolarité, ses impressions seraient très intéressantes à entendre.

-Je m'en occupe, déclara Ric en reposant le dossier. Comment se passe son apprentissage ?

-Je pense qu'il pourrait commencer à apprendre la magie, songea Nolan.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère vérifier avant que tu ne le confies à ta shaman, fronça des sourcils Ric. C'est l'un de mes descendants et s'il est comme ma fille Luba, il se pourrait que ton programme saute totalement.

Nolan ne put qu'en convenir. Lui-même avait eu une capacité inouïe à apprendre les sorts les plus difficiles mais bloquait complètement sur les plus simples.

-Ne crains-tu pas que le conseil ne s'intéresse à la Rose de Sang si tu viens trop souvent ? s'inquiéta Nolan. Ou même qu'il cherche à prendre le Domaine Incandescent ?

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà essayé, sourit Ric. De toute façon, je m'installe ici.

Nolan perdit la voix. S'étouffa. Ecarquilla des yeux.

Et Ric ricanait.

-Pourquoi ? balbutia Nolan

-Avant d'être un RoseSang, ce gosse est un Agni, rappela Ric. Tu as des secrets de famille à lui apprendre, j'ai les miens à lui enseigner. Mais si je suis ici, c'est pour lui proposer un projet.

-Lequel ? demanda Nolan après qu'il ait repris ses esprits

-Tu seras au courant en même temps que lui, assura Ric. Mais autant te prévenir tout de suite, il n'y aura que lui et moi.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Nolan

-Si ce plan devait échouer, il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule maison importante qui tombe au lieu de deux, expliqua Ric.

-Mais tu es sûr que ça va réussir, comprit Nolan en regardant son air satisfait.

-Disons que si ça échoue, les conséquences seraient quand même positives, sourit Ric.

Conscient qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment, Nolan se leva.

-Je vais te mener à tes appartements, déclara Nolan. Le dîner est au coucher du soleil. Je te présenterais au reste de la maisonnée à ce moment-là.

-Parfait, sourit Ric. Nous allons bien nous amuser.

§§§§§

Neville avait obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle pour rentrer chez lui. En effet, il avait besoin de parler franchement à son père.

-Installe-toi, Neville, sourit Franck.

Bien qu'ils soient père et fils, instaurer une telle relation n'était pas possible, surtout en temps de guerre. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se donner du « papa » et du « fiston » jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent assez à l'aise avec leur lien de parenté.

-Je t'écoute, fit Franck.

-Il est temps pour que mes amis et moi nous nous préparions à affronter les minions de Voldemort, déclara Neville. Mais avec Dumbledore, nous devons, je cite, vivre des vies les plus normales possibles. Dans quel monde est-ce qu'il vit si les mangemorts font leur loi en dehors des murs de l'école ? On se défendra comment contre eux ? En leur parlant de nos vies parfaitement banales ?

Franck sourit. L'indignation de Neville était drôle à voir.

-Malheureusement, c'est la politique de Dumbledore, révéla Franck. Il avait sorti le même type de discours quand j'étais encore à l'école. Les élèves devaient vivre leur vie et non apprendre à se défendre. Quand on savait qu'une grande partie de notre génération est morte …

Franck se servit une tasse de thé.

-Que veux-tu faire exactement ? demanda Franck

-Je voudrais que tu nous entraînes, fit Neville.

-Nous ? releva Franck

-Mes amis et moi, précisa Neville.

-Vous êtes tous à Poudlard et moi ici, rappela Franck. A moins que tu aies une solution à proposer.

-Nous connaissons des passages qui pourraient nous permettre de quitter l'école, hésita Neville.

-Je soupçonne Dumbledore de tous les connaître, fit Franck. Ou, en tant que directeur de l'école, d'en avoir conscience. Ce serait vous faire prendre un trop grand risque. Idem pour me faire entrer dans l'école. En ce moment, je ne suis pas dans ses petits papiers.

Neville sourit. Il était au courant de la duplicité de sa génitrice et savait que régulièrement, Augusta et Franck lui tiraient les moindres informations qu'elle pourrait avoir.

-Tout ce que je peux vous proposer, c'est un travail en autonomie, fit Franck. Vous vous entraînez ensemble sur une liste de sorts que je vous indiquerai et je vérifierai vos efforts une fois par semaine.

-Comment ? s'étonna Neville

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que mère t'a demandé de me désigner comme représentant des Longbottom conjointement avec elle, sourit Franck. En tant que tel, je peux venir à l'école pour faire un compte-rendu de tes affaires. Dumbledore ne pourra s'y opposer car c'est une prérogative des lords régnants encore scolarisés. S'il s'y oppose, il ira au-devant d'immenses problèmes dont il voudrait sûrement se passer.

-C'est sûr, concéda Neville. Tu penses qu'il te mettra des bâtons dans les roues ?

-Tant qu'il ne saura pas où se trouve Alice, il ne pourra rien faire, fit Franck. Mais dès que je viendrais à l'école, je suis sûr que le manoir Longbottom sera visité. Reste à savoir comment. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. J'ai besoin de connaître le niveau de tes amis pour concocter un programme optimal.

-Autant te dire tout de suite, il n'y aura pas que des gentils Gryffondors, ricana Neville.

-Les griffons ont leurs limites, déclara Franck. Ils peuvent se montrer très intolérants avec ce qui ne leur ressemble pas.

-Tu parles des Maraudeurs et leur vendetta avec Severus Snape ? s'étonna Neville

-Avec du recul, on ne pouvait que se rendre compte que James Potter et Sirius Black étaient de petits cons, assura Franck. Je pense honnêtement que s'ils se sont acharnés sur lui, c'est parce qu'il était proche de Lily Evans. Mais bref, le passé est le passé. Alors ? Qui sont tes fameux amis ?

-Je ne te présenterai pas Luna Lovegood, sourit Neville. Ni Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley.

-Ces jeunes femmes sont adorables, se rappela Franck. J'imagine que s'il avait été là, nous aurions pu compter sur Harry Potter ?

-C'est sûr, sourit Neville. Tu feras la connaissance également de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass.

-Des serpents ? s'étonna Franck

-Tous autant qu'ils sont, assura Neville.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer leurs parents, murmura Franck. Je parie que les fils Zabini et Malfoy peuvent parfaitement se défendre. J'ai plus de doutes pour la petite Parkinson et le fils Nott, puisque leurs pères étaient de vraies larves. Quant aux sœur Greengrass, leur mère n'a pas dû laisser son mari faire sa loi.

-Tu n'es pas tombé loin, s'émerveilla Neville.

-Pourquoi exactement tu as besoin de mon aide ? demanda Franck. Avec des amis pareils, tu devrais rapidement savoir comment te débarrasser des mangemorts !

-Tu as raison et tort à la fois, soupira Neville. Tu oublies seulement que le gouvernement qui nous dirige a peur de tout ce qui ressemble à de la magie « noire ». S'il a un seul soupçon sur la catégorisation des sorts que nous pourrions utiliser, tout ce que qu'on voudra entreprendre ensuite sera décrédibiliser.

-Si je comprends bien, tu veux apprendre tous les sorts bien sous tous les rapports, traduisit Franck.

-Qui ne peuvent pas être appris à l'école, précisa Neville.

-Pourquoi exactement cela ? insista Franck

Neville lui lança un regard incrédule et Franck capitula. Pour toute personne qui savait voir au-delà de son nez, on se rendait compte que le niveau du sorcier moyen en Grande Bretagne était largement atteint par des élèves de quatorze ans au moins dans les autres nations magiques du monde entier. Pour garder la mainmise sur le pays, le ministère – avec la complicité active de Dumbledore, il ne fallait pas en douter – avait réduit le niveau scolaire tout au long du siècle dernier et empêché que les élèves puissent avoir connaissance de toutes les matières disponibles dans le monde sorcier. Si les Sang Pur étaient si « puissants » et donc en passe de devenir « maléfiques » selon les dires de certains sorciers du gouvernement – (tousse) Dumbledore (tousse) – c'était parce que les familles les entraînaient à la hauteur de leur puissance magique et non du niveau que le gouvernement voudrait qu'ils aient. En ce temps de guerre, une mise à niveau ne serait donc pas du luxe.

-Si je veux être honnête avec moi-même, avoua Neville, c'est que je sais qu'Harry reviendra et je veux pouvoir me battre à ses côtés pour protéger les miens. Il est déjà bien gentil de faire les batailles du monde sorcier, il ne faut pas aussi qu'il vienne nous sauver tous les quatre matins. Je veux apprendre à me battre pour qu'il puisse me considérer … nous considérer comme des alliés au lieu de boulets qu'il devrait se trimbaler.

Fier de son fils, Franck posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Neville.

-Je vais le faire, déclara Franck.

§§§§§

Rien !

Il n'avait trouvé aucun indice sur la localisation de ce crétin de Potter !

Albus était furieux que sa marionnette se soit enfuie. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait justifié son départ dans les règles et que ses amis n'avaient absolument pas l'intention de lui donner son adresse pour qu'il puisse le ramener par la peau du cou et avec un _imperium_ en prime si possible.

Le directeur avait envoyé ses espions comme les mangemorts chercher le brun dans tout le pays. Après avoir tellement lutté pour mettre la main sur le clan Potter et Black, il était hors de question de laisser l'héritier de ces deux familles dans la nature. De plus, les gobelins avaient verrouillé tous les coffres et les maisons qui leur appartenaient et le vieux sorcier savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reçoive une notification de la banque pour vider le square Grimmaurd voire, un rappel de tous les loyers impayés lors de son occupation.

Conscient que tant que sa marionnette ne referait pas surface, il ne pourrait rien faire, Albus se tourna vers les problèmes annexes.

Il avait compté sur les fils Malfoy et Nott pour diriger la nouvelle génération des mangemorts mais tous les deux avaient repris les titres et responsabilités de leurs pères et n'avaient visiblement pas l'intention de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Pire, ils avaient entraîné avec eux le fils Zabini, la fille Parkinson et les filles Greengrass. A eux tous, ils concentraient une bonne partie des capitaux sorciers et cela faisait autant en moins pour la cause mangemort. Les élèves de Serpentard, les voyant tourner le dos à Voldemort, se sentiraient plus enclins à refuser l'honneur qui leur était proposé et cela aurait pour conséquence que le camp neutre prendrait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Or, c'était ce que Dumbledore refusait catégoriquement. Son but ultime était de régner sur le monde sorcier et le seul moyen était de le mettre à feu et à sang pour que tous puissent le reconnaître comme un sauveur. Mais si les pions qu'il avait désignés comme « méchants » n'entraient pas dans les cases correspondantes, alors son merveilleux plan « pour le plus grand bien » n'allait pas fonctionner comme il le voudrait.

Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Tom sinon, il finirait par croire qu'il était malchanceux. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait, parce que comme toujours, il n'avait pas trouvé son corps. Ce qui l'amenait à songer à la disparition de Lucius Malfoy. Outre le fait qu'il manipulait à merveille le ministre de la Magie, le blond était un formidable donateur à la cause mangemort, sans compter les pots de vin qui atterrissaient directement dans ses poches. Mais depuis que Draco avait repris sa place, toutes les entrées et sorties d'argent avaient été suspendues, vraisemblablement pour vérification, avant que bon nombre d'entre elles ne soient réduites de manières drastiques voire purement et simplement supprimées. Cela avait fait grincer des dents le vieux sorcier mais tant qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de mettre le jeune blond à sa merci, les choses devaient rester ainsi.

Soudain, Albus Dumbledore eut une idée lumineuse. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir d'espions assez proches de Potter pour connaître ses plans et mieux le manipuler, il devait en introduire un qui puisse obtenir la confiance de ses amis. Et si en plus, il pouvait tenir en laisse son espion qui jouait sur tous les tableaux, alors ça serait une pierre deux coups.

Le directeur, animé d'une ardeur nouvelle, entreprit de justifier l'arrivée de Julia dans l'enceinte de la noble école de Poudlard.

L'avoir dans l'école pourrait également lui permettrait de se « décharger » de toutes ses « frustrations », en plus. Il avait toujours adoré que la jeune femme réchauffe son lit …

§§§§§

La rentrée des classes avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant et Severus se demandait pourquoi il continuait à enseigner alors qu'il détestait ça.

Ah oui, une histoire de condamnation parce qu'il avait été reconnu comme mangemort …

Il avait repris son poste aux potions … enfin, il n'avait pas eu le choix, Dumbledore n'avait, semble-t-il, pas apprécié que les élèves apprennent quoi que ce soit d'utile.

Depuis la disparition d'Harry Potter, certaines choses avaient changé à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et Neville Longbottom s'étaient fait harceler sous le regard aveugle de Dumbledore. Tout le monde voulait savoir où se trouvait le Survivant mais ses amis tenaient bon. Ils n'étaient du tout du genre à se laisser faire et ils avaient fait en sorte de faire payer à certains leur curiosité malsaine. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, le premier n'avait pas été Ron Weasley mais Zacharias Smith. Quelle idée de vouloir s'en prendre à des Dames du Dragons …

_Flash-Back_

_Luna, Astoria et Ginny s'étaient retrouvées dans la Grande Salle reconvertie en salle d'étude. Elles se désolaient que Paul, le bébé de la bande, ne soit pas assez âgé pour entrer à Poudlard. Oh, elles pouvaient le contacter mais uniquement via Gringotts, ce qui lui garantissait une sécurité relative. Il ne fallait pas que Voldemort – ou même Dumbledore – ne puisse mettre la main sur lui. _

_Les trois jeunes filles travaillaient donc sagement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fassent aborder. _

_-Weasley, Lovegood, fit une voix. _

_Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil distrait à Zacharias Smith entouré de ses suivants serviles qui avaient sciemment ignoré Astoria Greengrass avant de retourner à leurs devoirs. _

_-Je vous parle, gronda Zacharias. _

_-Oui mais nous on n'a pas envie de le faire, répliqua Luna. Si c'est pour nous demander où se trouve Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi on te répondra alors qu'on a refusé de le dire au reste de l'école. _

_-Je suis son petit-ami, siffla Zacharias. _

_-Grande nouvelle, lâcha Luna. _

_-Mais si c'est vraiment le cas, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, pointa Ginny. Si nous, ses amis, ne sommes pas au courant, toi, en tant que petit-ami, tu devrais l'être._

_Zacharias rougit, mort de honte, tandis que des rires discrets retentissaient dans la Grande Salle. Chaque altercation entre les amis du Survivant et les élèves était étroitement suivie dans le cas improbable où ils lâcheraient une information importante. Mais généralement, c'était de grands moments de rigolade. _

_N'appréciant très peu de se faire humilier, Zacharias s'empara du bras de la rousse pour l'arracher à sa table et la relever brutalement. _

_-Tu vas me dire où il se trouve, gronda Zacharias. _

_-Lâche-moi, articula Ginny. _

_-Parce que tu vas me le faire payer ? ricana Zacharias_

_-Bien sûr, sourit machiavéliquement Ginny. _

_-Monsieur Smith, claqua la voix froide de Minerva McGonagall. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites exactement ? _

_Zacharias se sépara brusquement de Ginny qui se frotta le bras. Le professeur demanda silencieusement l'autorisation à la jeune fille qui accepta avant de d'examiner brièvement le bleu qui se formait sur le membre maltraité. _

_-Malmener vos camarades est indigne d'un élève, critiqua Minerva. Vous serez donc heureux d'apprendre que vous venez de faire perdre à votre maison cinquante points et vous avez également une semaine de colle avec votre directrice de maison. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

L'intervention de la directrice adjointe n'avait pas sauvé Smith de la vindicte des trois sorcières. Bien que Dumbledore ait annulé la perte de points – Severus se demandait sur quel motif – les retenues avaient été maintenues et Pomona Sprout avait été ulcérée de l'attitude inconvenante de l'un de ses blaireaux. Le maître de potions avait été satisfait de voir l'imbécile au bord des larmes à chaque fois qu'il sortait de colle. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui avaient réservé les Dragons. Le plan en lui-même avait été simple – une simple lettre soi-disant d'Harry qui donnait rendez-vous à Zacharias dans Pré-au-Lard – mais son exécution avait été d'une cruauté savoureuse. Quand il était arrivé au point de rendez-vous, il avait été aveuglé et immobilisé pour ensuite être passé à tabac. Avant même que le premier coup ne tombe, il s'était déjà uriné dessus et s'était évanoui au deuxième. Quand il s'était réveillé, les vêtements souillés, il avait dû traverser le village sous les rires des élèves. Mais quand il avait voulu se présenter à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait rien. La potion que Théo lui avait fait boire à Pré-au-Lard lui avait fait imaginer son passage à tabac. Pendant une semaine, la bande s'était amusée à le kidnapper dans tous les recoins de l'école pour lui faire boire la potion et lui faire croire à une nouvelle agression, jusqu'à ce que Zacharias ne puisse plus marcher sans trembler.

Severus soupira et se concentra sur ses propres problèmes. S'il avait demandé à Harry de devenir son apprenti, c'était parce qu'il y était incité par la guilde de potions à le faire. S'il ne l'avait pas dit aussi bien au directeur qu'à Voldemort, c'était parce que dès qu'il aurait pris un apprenti, aucun des deux ne pourrait le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit et encore moins s'en prendre à son apprenti sans déclencher une terrible malédiction. Il n'avait pas précisé ce point à Dumbledore comme au « Seigneur des Ténèbres » car il était certain qu'ils allaient vouloir lui coller dans les pattes un incapable qui ne saurait même pas ce qu'était un chaudron et qu'il devrait de surcroît se coltiner de nombreuses années au lieu des quatre réglementaires. Sans oublier qu'ils voudraient mettre leur nez dans le contrat d'apprentissage et qu'ils réussiraient à le soumettre _ad vitam aeternam_.

Mais puisqu'Harry ne comptait pas revenir avant quelques temps, cette possibilité était mise en pause. Il se laissait un an avant de prendre son envol. Jeremiah avait fait jouer ses contacts pour récupérer les modalités de sa condamnation et désormais, le maître de potion savait qu'il pouvait partir après les seize ans qu'il devait passer en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Il était inquiet de laisser ses serpents mais ce n'était pas en restant sous la coupe de Dumbledore qu'il pourrait rendre ses lettres de noblesse à sa maison. De plus, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur Sélène Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie et ancienne Serpentard, à qui il souhaitait confier la direction des vert et argent.

Son plan pour quitter la Grande Bretagne était presque au point. Comme il ne pouvait rien révéler de ce qui se passait avec la guilde de potions, il allait les invoquer auprès de Dumbledore pour justifier son départ définitif de l'école. Comme ses devoirs envers la guilde étaient bien plus importants que son « contrat » avec l'école de magie, le directeur ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir sauf s'il voulait attirer l'attention du conseil international des sorciers.

Pour se protéger, il comptait quitter le pays l'été prochain pour passer quelques jours au cœur de la guilde puis « négocier » un contrat exclusif avec Jeremiah Prince, qui se serait retiré en Espagne pour raison de santé, pour empêcher Dumbledore de le récupérer. Il espérait simplement que Tom trouverait une solution pour lui ôter la marque des ténèbres sans impliquer Harry.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Severus comptait apprendre au directeur la bonne nouvelle début mars. Dans le même temps, il allait convaincre les Dames du Dragon ainsi que le petit Paul Parkinson, qui devait faire sa rentrée l'année suivante, de partir étudier dans une autre école, de préférence hors de portée de Dumbledore. Il savait que c'était bien parti pour la petite Weasley, puisque la chef de famille de la rousse était en pleine négociation pour un apprentissage hors du pays, les Lovegood n'étaient pas soumis au vieux sorcier et concernant Paul Parkinson, sa sœur était en passe de récupérer sa tutelle. Mais pour lui, il était hors de question de les laisser sans un soutien adéquat.

L'horloge de son bureau sonna et Severus décida de se concentrer sur ses copies à corriger.


	32. A Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwald

**_Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Gellert Grindelwald_**

Garrick Ollivander avait décidé de réaliser un projet qu'il avait en tête depuis un petit moment. Il quitta son refuge et activa un portauloin illégal pour se rendre devant une échoppe concurrente.

-La rentrée est déjà passée ! tonna une voix caverneuse

Une haute silhouette apparut dans un rayon de lumière et une grimace déforma le visage de son propriétaire.

-Ollivander … cracha la silhouette. Tu as cessé de te prosterner devant ces chiens de sorciers ?!

-J'avais des intérêts à accepter ce contrat exclusif, répliqua Garrick. Mais rassure-toi, je suis désormais libre comme l'air.

-C'est ça, renifla la silhouette. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Nous devons parler, déclara Garrick.

La silhouette le dévisagea quelques instants avant de marmonner dans sa barbe quelques mots de pouvoirs. Immédiatement, les rideaux se fermèrent, la pancarte indiquant que la boutique était fermée se mit en place et la porte se verrouilla. Sans un mot, il tourna des talons et s'enfonça dans son antre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Garrick lui emboîte le pas.

Gregorovitch, Stanislas de son petit nom, était le neveu de l'ancien propriétaire de la boutique de baguettes magiques de l'Europe de l'est. Garrick n'avait jamais aimé correspondre avec Gus Gregorovitch car il avait des fréquentations vraiment douteuses. Contrairement à son oncle, Stanislas avait été initié à la fabrication des baguettes et Garrick pouvait se targuer d'avoir été l'un de ses formateurs.

Les deux maîtres dépassèrent le laboratoire de Gus pour s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la boutique jusqu'à celui de Stanislas. Ce dernier sortit d'un placard une bouteille de vodka ainsi que deux verres et désigna à son invité un siège dans lequel ce dernier s'installa.

-Que me vaut le plaisir douteux de ta visite ? siffla Stanislas après qu'ils se soient servis

-La Baguette de Sureau, déclara Garrick.

Stanislas eut un regard interloqué.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? grogna Stanislas. Gus nous a trahis en révélant que notre famille en était la gardienne à ce sorcier anglais. Il nous est impossible de la récupérer, sinon sur son cadavre encore chaud. Saleté de Dumbledore !

Garrick laissa un sourire lui échapper. A la base, Gus n'était pas censé reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Depuis l'âge de treize ans, il préférait passer son temps à se noyer dans l'alcool. Mais un jour, il avait rencontré deux personnes qui avaient écouté ses divagations. Jour après jour, ou plutôt nuit après nuit, ils lui avaient payé toujours plus de tournées pour qu'il révèle petit à petit les secrets de sa famille. Dans le même temps, ils lui avaient monté la tête pour qu'il aspire à récupérer tous les trésors dont sa famille était la gardienne le plus vite possible.

C'est ainsi que Luka Gregorovitch, père d'un très jeune Stanislas, trouva la mort subitement.

Comme l'échoppe devait impérativement rester ouverte, le conseil de famille avait décidé de la confier à Gus le temps que Stanislas termine ses études et sa maîtrise. Malheureusement, durant ce court laps de temps, Gus avait déjà dilapidé et éparpillé bon nombre de secrets et une partie conséquente de la fortune de la famille. Garrick, qui était un grand ami de Luka, avait été alerté par Stanislas quand il avait commencé à jeter un coup d'œil à l'entreprise familiale quarante ans plus tôt et il avait eu des doutes concernant la mort accidentelle de l'ancien maître. Il lui avait fallu des années avant de comprendre que c'était un meurtre et surtout, à qui il avait bénéficié et pourquoi. Cela faisait quinze ans que Gus avait été condamné au supplice de Tantale par la famille pour avoir délibérément remis la Baguette de Sureau, l'une des Reliques de la Mort, à Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

-Je sais qu'elle est entre les mains de Dumbledore, fit Garrick. Non, ce que je veux, ce sont des informations sur Gellert Grindelwald.

Stanislas se redressa.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Stanislas

-Cela fait des années que nous savons que Dumbledore n'est pas ce qu'il parait être, expliqua Garrick. Les événements en Grande Bretagne me font penser que l'histoire de sa victoire ne doit pas être tout à fait la vérité. En fait, je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi Grindelwald n'a pas été exécuté. Je remonte donc la piste, puisque je n'ai plus à tenir de commerce.

-Tu as saboté ta propre entreprise pour ne plus avoir de chaînes ? ricana Stanislas

-La paix, gamin ! siffla Garrick. Réponds plutôt à mes questions.

-Soit, renifla Stanislas. Quand Dumbledore a récupéré la Baguette de Sureau, Gus venait de récupérer la boutique. Ce qui veut dire que les sorts de protection ne s'étaient pas encore dissous. Comme il ne les maîtrisait pas, la mémoire a été stockée jusqu'à qu'un nouveau membre de la famille puisse les « lire ». Comme tu le sais, j'ai mis presque trente ans pour remettre à flot la boutique et récupérer la confiance des sorciers de l'est de l'Europe. Cet abruti s'était contenté de vendre les baguettes déjà présentes et il n'était même pas capable d'en fabriquer de nouvelles voire même de réparer les anciennes abîmées. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil, j'ai découvert que la magie de Grindelwald avait été bridée.

-Bridée ? sursauta Garrick

-Ouais, fit Stanislas en avalant une gorgée d'alcool. Je n'ai pas encore regardé de plus près.

-Avec ta permission … fit Garrick.

-Vas-y, autorisa Stanislas. De toute façon, cette histoire ne me concerne pas vraiment. Gus a payé pour avoir tué mon père et si tu es dans les parages, la Baguette de Sureau nous reviendra bien assez vite.

-Merci, sourit Garrick.

Retournant dans son laboratoire, Stanislas laissa Garrick fouiller les informations récoltées par les protections établies autour de la boutique.

§§§§§

Tom avait fini par revenir en Angleterre.

Et la première chose qu'il reçut fut un vase en porcelaine. En pleine face.

-THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE ! rugit Narcissa

Tom s'était rapidement mis à couvert devant la rage de la blonde. Effectivement, il lui avait faussé compagnie alors qu'il était encore en train de récupérer de son attaque dans les Balkans et il n'avait pas donné signe de vie de tout l'été. Il était donc compréhensible que son infirmière soit … hors d'elle, pour être gentil.

Il la laissa lui jeter toute sorte d'objets au visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme puis il la prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur, hoqueta Narcissa. Et si Dumbledore …

-Je lui ai toujours échappé, rappela doucement Tom. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me laisserai capturer.

Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, Narcissa se retira dans une salle d'eau pour se reprendre pendant que Tom se rendit dans un salon pour prendre une collation. Une fois la blonde de retour, ils s'assirent et Tom résuma à Narcissa ses vacances. La lady fut intriguée par toutes les nouvelles cultures qu'il avait découvert, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de voyager plus loin qu'en Europe, et encore, rarement, puis elle le mit à jour sur ce qui s'était passé dans le pays, plus particulièrement sur la disparition d'Harry Potter.

-Cela m'embête, avoua Tom. J'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter avec ce jeune homme.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Narcissa

-Je peux enfin retirer la marque des ténèbres, révéla Tom. Mais pour que les effets soient les plus efficaces, il faut que j'aie avec moi un fourchelang qui soit également lié à Voldemort.

-Donc le jeune Potter aurait parfaitement convenu, comprit Narcissa. Tu ne seras pas le seul à le rechercher.

-Je m'en doute, renifla Tom. Dumbledore doit sûrement être en train de traquer sa marionnette à travers le pays. Il ne laissera pas celui qui lui apportera la Grande Bretagne sur un plateau d'argent lui échapper aussi facilement.

-C'est vrai, pouffa Narcissa.

-Puisque je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, voyons ce que je peux faire d'autre, fit Tom. Penses-tu que je puisse contacter Severus ?

-Je pense, fit Narcissa. Maintenant qu'il a repris les potions et qu'il connait le programme par cœur, ce ne devrait pas être difficile de s'aménager un créneau pour te voir. Qu'as-tu en tête ?

-Je pense qu'il est temps de former l'armée qui nous manque pour vaincre définitivement Voldemort et Dumbledore, déclara Tom.

-Comment ? fronça des sourcils Narcissa. Sauf cas particuliers, tous les adultes sont embrigadés soit par un camp, soit par l'autre. Personne ne s'est rendu compte que les mangemorts le sont devenus après un passage au ministère de la magie voire un kidnapping. Tout le monde pense que les sangs purs et les Serpentards sont capables du pire, y compris mettre le pays à feu et à sang, uniquement parce que Dumbledore conditionne parfaitement les élèves. Nous sommes une poignée à nous rendre compte de ce qui se passe.

-Et c'est cette poignée que je veux réunir, rebondit Tom. Je suis certain que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vu au-delà des masques de Dumbledore ou à avoir relevé les incohérences de Voldemort.

-A qui penses-tu ? demanda Narcissa

-Ton ami Severus pour commencer, fit Tom. La personne qui nous a mis en contact doit avoir un réseau assez étendu pour nous être utile. J'ai moi-même quelques relations qui ne sont pas dupes concernant les actes de Dumbledore. Et puis, si Lucius est conscient de ce qui se passe …

-Il ne doit pas être le seul, souffla Narcissa. Je veux t'aider.

-Je n'aurais rien fait sans toi, assura Tom. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de temps. Commençons par faire une liste de toutes les personnes qui pourraient être favorables à notre cause, à notre camp gris, à l'alternative à Voldemort et à Dumbledore. Nous n'avons que trop laissé ces sorciers nous malmener.

§§§§§§

Ric se leva alors que l'aube pointait à peine son nez.

Depuis quelques jours qu'il se trouvait sur le domaine de la Rose de Sang, il avait pu se faire intégrer aux protections et aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Bien entendu, il y avait des endroits où il ne pouvait entrer mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de le faire.

Ce jour-là, s'il s'était réveillé tôt, c'était parce qu'il avait un travail important à faire.

Avec l'autorisation de Nolan, il avait emprunté le dossier concernant la vie d'Harry Potter. Il avait l'intention de parler directement avec lui de son enfance mais concernant sa scolarité, il voulait se faire son propre avis lui-même.

Et donc, il avait décidé de faire un saut à Poudlard.

Ric faisait partie des elfes noirs qui avaient conscience de l'existence des dimensions magiques et qui connaissaient plus précisément la plus proche, celle des humains. Mais il faisait également partie de l'infime pourcentage qui y allait régulièrement et qui pouvait s'y fondre sans problème. Il l'avait caché à Nolan car il voulait d'abord l'annoncer à Harry avant toute chose.

Quittant les protections de la Rose de Sang, Ric changea quelques traits de son visage pour être méconnaissable puis emprunta l'un des passages vers la dimension des humains. Sur place, il troqua ses vêtements pour d'autres moins voyants avant de se faufiler dans le monde sorcier. Il fit une razzia dans le kiosque à journaux puis se promena dans les rues du quartier magique avant de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard répéter son manège. Une fois qu'il avait toutes les informations qu'il voulait, il se rendit à Poudlard.

Les alarmes ne réagirent pas à son intrusion, comme il s'y attendait, mais Ric fut vraiment surpris que strictement rien ne réagisse. Inquiet, il se rendit dans le cœur du château pour se faire reconnaître avant d'ouvrir certains lieux verrouillés sur sa signature magique. Il ne réfléchit que quelques instants avant de se faire discret et d'entrer dans les salles communes. Il ne lui avait pas été difficile d'influencer les conversations pour apprendre de nouvelles informations sur son protégé. Il avait été effaré de ce qu'il avait pu entendre mais également déçu de certains propos tenus à l'encontre de l'ancien sorcier devenu elfe.

-Je devais m'y attendre, murmura Ric alors qu'il avait pris ses quartiers dans l'école sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en aperçoive.

La situation était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait un séjour dans cette dimension, les mentalités commençaient à changer mais là, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Comme sa présence devait être un secret, il lui fallait donc user de subtilité et pour lui, cela voulait dire réduire à néant les idées fausses que répandaient à loisir les deux chefs de la guerre. Il se déplia souplement et examina attentivement la bibliothèque qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il sélectionna un livre qu'il feuilleta avant de le refermer d'un coup sec.

Comment Dumbledore allait-il réagir quand l'un des journaux intimes de Salazar Serpentard atterrirait dans la salle commune des vert et argent puis circulerait dans les autres salles communes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ? Et surtout, lorsque le fameux journal détruirait intégralement l'idéologie de Voldemort qui se disait inspirée de celle de Salazar ?

Cela garantirait un joli petit bordel …

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était vraiment hors de lui.

Bientôt deux mois que l'école avait repris et il n'avait toujours pas remis la main sur le gamin ! Il avait fouillé toute l'Europe, le sachant incapable de se tenir loin de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, mais aucune trace. D'ailleurs, pour en profiter, il avait décidé de manipuler le ministère et d'harceler Gringotts pour être nommé comme gestionnaire du patrimoine Potter et Black. Malheureusement, les gobelins étaient bornés et à leurs yeux, Harry Potter n'avait pas disparu. Il avait réussi à faire croire au peuple sorcier que leur héros s'était désisté de son poste – quelques sous-entendus aux bonnes personnes et il avait pu reprendre le contrôle sur ce que pensait le sorcier lambda – mais ces dégoûtantes créatures étaient vraiment fermées à tout … « argument ».

Heureusement, il avait un plan de rechange.

Enfin … c'était s'il arrivait à remettre la main sur Pétunia Evans.

Albus avait réussi à empêcher que les enfants ayant une existence légale dans le monde moldu ne puissent obtenir leur majorité dans ce monde en même temps que dans le monde sorcier. De ce fait, il pouvait se désigner tuteur de ces élèves entre leurs dix-sept et vingt-et-un ans et « négocier » leurs contrats de travail ou leur héritage pour largement prendre sa part. Cela rapportait gros surtout avec les héritiers Sang Pur orphelins qu'il avait pu envoyer dans le monde moldu « pour leur protection », puisqu'ainsi, ils n'avaient pas accès à l'éducation qu'ils auraient dû avoir si leurs parents n'étaient pas morts – par ses bons soins – et donc, ils savaient généralement trop tard qu'ils avaient été à la tête de fortunes colossales, la loi les débloquant à leur majorité moldue sur ses ordres. Harry Potter était donc loin d'être un cas particulier.

Mais le brun était le seul qu'il avait fait réintégrer le monde sorcier après la mort de ses parents. La fausse prophétie avait tellement pris d'ampleur qu'il lui avait été impossible de le faire disparaître sans bruit.

Pour mettre son plan habituel à exécution, il lui fallait donc remettre la main sur Pétunia Evans. Seulement, cette dernière avait quitté le domicile conjugal avec son neveu en laissant son propre fils. Pourtant, il était certain qu'avec le sort qu'il lui avait lancé dans son enfance, elle n'aurait jamais pu abandonner sa famille ! Mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait cloché et tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis la main sur cette satanée moldue, il ne pourrait pas en être sûr.

-Albus ?

Le vieux sorcier se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Minerva McGonagall.

-Entrez et asseyez-vous, invita Albus en se reprenant. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'en ai discuté avec Pomona et Filius et nous pensons que pour détendre les élèves dans ce contexte de guerre, un bal serait le bienvenu, annonça Minerva.

-Qu'en dit Severus ? demanda Albus

-Du moment qu'on ne le sollicite pas pour la surveillance, haussa des épaules Minerva.

C'était mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit le maître de potions. Il n'avait jamais été fan des mondanités donc c'était compréhensible.

-Un bal demande beaucoup de préparations, rappela précautionneusement Albus. Et nous sommes tous particulièrement occupés …

-Nous comptions mettre à contribution des volontaires, coupa Minerva. Mieux, désigner plusieurs équipes regroupant des membres des différentes maisons. S'il le faut, avec à la clé, un certain nombre de points pour collaboration.

-Pour Halloween … protesta Albus.

-Nous n'avions pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour Samain, déclara sèchement Minerva. Nous étions plutôt pour le début du printemps.

Albus s'arrêta un instant sur l'idée. Il savait qu'il existait des rituels de puissance en lien avec l'équinoxe de printemps et il serait fou de ne pas en profiter. Comme il avait la mainmise sur l'école, ça lui serait plus qu'aisé de se servir de l'événement à son bénéfice.

-Pourquoi pas ? accepta Albus. Si vous pouviez me proposer un plan d'organisation dans les plus brefs délais ….

-Vous l'aurez rapidement, sourit Minerva. Je vais m'y mettre immédiatement. Bonne journée, Albus.

La maîtresse de métamorphoses quitta rapidement le bureau du directeur pour se rendre dans celui de Filius Flitwick où se trouvaient les autres directeurs de maison. Une tasse de thé plus tard, Minerva raconta son entretien.

-Vous aviez raison, soupira Minerva. Il a changé d'avis dès que j'ai parlé de la date du bal. Pourquoi le début du printemps, Severus ?

-A cause de l'équinoxe, répondit Severus. Beaucoup de rituels de haute magie ont lieu à ce moment-là ou encore lors des solstices.

-Dumbledore ne crachera jamais sur encore plus de puissance, concéda Filius. Si on se fie aux manipulations qu'il a faites au niveau de l'école.

-Ils ont raison, déclara Pomona.

Minerva soupira. Depuis l'attaque des mangemorts à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, les quatre directeurs de maison avaient découvert de nombreuses choses concernant leurs fonctions, à commencer par une salle spéciale qui leur était réservée. Dedans, ils avaient découvert une copie de la charte de Poudlard rédigée par les Fondateurs qui était très loin de celle qu'ils connaissaient tous. Ils avaient notamment découvert qu'ils étaient censés être en charge des protections de l'école au même titre que le directeur de l'école mais que depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore était entré à l'école en tant que professeur, les directeurs avaient lentement abandonné leurs charges.

Et lui avait détourné une grosse partie de la puissance destinée à la protection de l'école.

Cela avait indigné les quatre professeurs quand ils avaient compris que toutes ses années, Dumbledore avait délibérément risqué la vie d'enfants, encore plus pendant les différentes guerres contre Voldemort.

-On continue alors ? demanda Minerva

-C'est plus sûr, fit Pomona. Si nos soupçons sont confirmés, alors ce bal sera le seul moyen de protéger l'école d'Albus.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était rassuré. Outre le fait de leur confirmer la duplicité d'Albus Dumbledore, l'organisation du bal avait également pour but de définir tous les actes dont le directeur s'était rendu coupable envers l'école et de ses habitants. Chaque directeur avait été « contacté » par l'entité millénaire qu'était Poudlard quelques jours auparavant qui avait mis à jour tous les dysfonctionnements existants. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus qu'ils se mettent à imaginer un plan pour rattraper le coup.

Vérifiant qu'on n'allait pas les chercher dans les prochaines heures, Minerva, Pomona, Filius et Severus se mirent à comploter.

§§§§§

_Bouboum. Bouboum. Bouboum. _

Les battements de son cœur étaient toujours aussi assourdissants. Depuis le temps, il devait s'y être habitué, non ?

_Bouboum. Bouboum. Bouboum. _

S'il se fiait au rayon de lumière qui filtre en-dessous de la porte, ça devait être le matin, ou dans pas très longtemps.

Comparé aux premiers temps où il s'était retrouvé ici, il pouvait maintenant déterminer presqu'avec précision à quel moment de la journée il se trouvait. Quant à la date …

_Bouboum. Bouboum. Bouboum._

Il fallait qu'il se lève s'il ne voulait pas passer une journée inconfortable, au mieux. Le fin drap glissa le long de son corps nu et il s'assit sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se lever et utilisa les sanitaires pour se soulager. Quand il eut assez de lumière, il commença ses exercices. Depuis qu'il était enfermé dans ces dix mètres carrés, il se forçait à faire de l'exercice de manière régulière. Les premiers temps, il avait fait quelques ajustements – c'était quand il n'avait pas compris qu'il aurait qu'un repas frugal par jour et avait perdu connaissance plus d'une fois – mais très vite, il avait établi un rituel réglé comme du papier à musique.

C'était soit ça, soit il s'ouvrait les veines. Malheureusement, il avait juré de survivre.

La poisse …

Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit déprimant et il luttait depuis de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été kidnappé mais il en avait une petite idée – idée qui se confirmait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Ses exercices faits, il prit ensuite une douche – froide, il n'avait évidemment pas droit au minimum de confort, il ne fallait pas exagérer – puis utilisa le drap qu'il avait sacrifié pour se sécher. Il enfila l'une des deux tuniques à sa disposition et se rassit sur sa paillasse pour attendre son repas.

Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec ses ravisseurs depuis son emprisonnement, même quand ses repas étaient amenés. Une trappe avait été aménagée dans la porte et le plateau était poussé sèchement à l'intérieur de la cellule. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucun couvert, comme il n'avait pas de rasoir ou de ciseaux. On ne voulait pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir par la mort …

Quand il ne faisait pas ses exercices, il s'adonnait à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris en temps normal mais qui était devenu l'une des premières depuis qu'il était là. Plus que le fait de se maintenir en force, c'était ça qui l'avait réellement sauvé.

Une voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans la pièce close. S'il prenait plaisir à chanter, c'était surtout pour exercer sa voix et ne pas oublier ce que les chants lui rappelaient. C'était une bonne alternative ou sinon, il aurait dû se parler à lui-même et là, il n'aurait pas garanti l'intégrité de sa santé mentale. Personne n'était venu pour lui dire d'arrêter donc il partait du principe que ses geôliers n'étaient pas contre. Sinon, ils seraient venus depuis longtemps.

D'une main distraite, il se leva et caressa les murs de pierre brute qu'il avait « décorés » à sa manière.

Un trait qui symbolisait un jour passé dans cette prison.

Quand il s'était aperçu qu'il venait d'y passer un siècle dans l'indifférence la plus totale, ça avait été vraiment l'un des moments les plus durs de sa vie. Il avait passé en revu tout ce qu'il avait manqué, tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il avait été libre … et avait tenté de se suicider. Mais sa magie avait été largement contre et l'avait soigné contre son gré. Il avait recommencé quatre fois avant de comprendre que sa magie, même s'il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait, avait d'autres projets pour lui. Visiblement, elle se chargeait de le garder en vie physiquement parlant et lui n'avait qu'à ne pas devenir fou et à garder espoir. Petit à petit, c'était ce qu'il avait fait et il avait décidé de s'occuper l'esprit. D'où le fait de se forcer à garder la forme et à chanter.

Ça et à fortifier ses boucliers occlumens.

Quand il était encore libre, la magie de l'esprit n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il avait les bases mais n'était pas capable d'utiliser par exemple la legilimencie dans sa pleine mesure. Pour compenser, il était très habile avec les mots, sachant naturellement quoi dire pour que son interlocuteur finisse par avouer tous ses sombres secrets. Mais comme il était désormais seul, il fallait qu'il s'occupe intelligemment et l'occlumencie était un bon compromis.

Il en avait profité pour apprendre à se connaître lui-même puis à connaître les limites de sa prison.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait être libéré … Mille ans commençaient à devenir long …


	33. Ne jamais sacrifier l'innocence

**_Ne jamais sacrifier l'innocence des enfants_**

Nva n'était pas un enfant comme les autres.

Il n'avait peut-être qu'une trentaine de lunes mais il avait parfaitement compris que dès que son père avait disparu, c'était sur lui que le peuple faë comptait pour le représenter et le protéger. Il concédait qu'il était encore un enfant mais rien de nouveau sous le soleil pour un prince faë.

Alors pourquoi un elfe noir se permettait de se présenter au palais royal armé jusqu'aux dents pour soi-disant le protéger ?

Il n'avait rien contre ce peuple voisin mais cet émissaire ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ni à lui, ni à l'esprit de sa mère qui le guidait depuis que son père était mort. Ce dernier reviendrait dans trois lunes d'obsidienne, comme le rituel royal le lui permettait, mais en attendant, il devait se débarrasser des chacals qui lui tournaient autour. Dont cet elfe noir.

Sa mère n'était pas sereine. Elle lui avait murmuré que ce dernier lui portait un regard très étrange mais également adorait regarder la cour de la garderie quand les enfants étaient dehors alors que cet endroit était gardé secret des étrangers. Toujours sur le conseil de sa mère, outre une garde plus importante, il avait invoqué l'esprit des anciens pour protéger magiquement ses pas et ses appartements. Plusieurs serviteurs avaient remarqué que ce Chotan se promenait très souvent dans les couloirs du palais et faisait semblant de s'être perdu mais qu'il revenait très souvent devant le couloir où Nva disparaissait pour rejoindre son lit.

Et les rumeurs autour de lui étaient inquiétantes.

Heureusement, parmi toutes les personnes qui espéraient que le changement de pouvoir leur serait favorable, il pouvait compter sur des alliés, parfois assez inattendus.

C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans la maison de vacances de sa famille avec sa grande cousine Crestell qui vivait dans le secret le plus total avec une elfe noir, Yana. Pour éviter le scandale, le couple avait construit leur maison dans la zone frontalière entre elfes noirs et faë. Les barrières de protection étaient telles qu'on voyait deux maisons indépendantes mais relativement proches l'une de l'autre au lieu de l'immense maison qu'elles avaient construite pour protéger leur amour. Crestell avait volontiers renoncé à son nom qui la reliait à la famille royale aussi bien pour se protéger que pour protéger sa famille ce qui faisait que plus personne ne se doutait aujourd'hui de son existence. Mais leurs familles respectives ne voulaient pas les abandonner à leur sort et faisait en sorte de leur rendre visite et garder le contact le plus souvent possible. Enfin, quand ils n'avaient pas exprimé leur profond dégoût pour le couple hors norme, cela s'entendait.

Bref, pour cela, la famille royale faë avait établi ses quartiers non loin pour aller voir Crestell. Pour Nva, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère et elle était d'aussi bon conseil que l'esprit de sa mère. Yana n'était pas en reste et après avoir passé outre les préjugés concernant les elfes noirs, la famille royale avait compris qu'ils étaient des personnes comme les autres.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement du réconfort que Nva était venu chercher dans la maison de Crestell. Non, il voulait les conseils de Yana mais surtout ceux de sa mère Milena.

Cette dernière était arrivée peu après la mort de son père pour le prévenir qu'il courrait un grand danger. Bethany, la mère de Nva, avait fait part à Crestell et Yana de ses inquiétudes à propos du conseil des elfes noirs qui ne semblait plus œuvrer pour le peuple elfe depuis un certain moment. Leur longévité jouait en la défaveur des faë et elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants et son peuple puisse tomber dans un piège. Milena était arrivée et avait largement confirmé ses soupçons. Mais Nva, même s'il était jeune, avait bien compris que les trois femmes lui cachaient un fait important concernant Chotan. Car lui dire qu'il fallait particulièrement se méfier de l'elfe noir sans lui dire pourquoi avait aiguisé sa curiosité. C'est en se promettant de chercher que l'enfant faë s'était endormi.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Milena, Crestell et Yana arboraient un air sombre.

-Pourquoi oser envoyer un pédophile vers Nva ? s'indigna Crestell

-Même si c'est complètement immoral, ce n'est pas une mauvaise stratégie, soupira Yana. Les victimes d'harcèlement et d'abus se renferment généralement sur elles-mêmes. Par la menace, les bourreaux peuvent obtenir tout ce qu'ils veulent. Et Nva est encore très jeune …

-Vous les elfes noirs, vous avez des mœurs très bizarres ! déclara Crestell

-Ce ne sont pas les vôtres, sourit doucement Milena. Mais rassure-toi, les bourreaux d'enfants sont très rares et quand ils sont attrapés, ils ne bénéficient d'aucune clémence. Le cas de Chotan est exceptionnel puisqu'il a le conseil dans sa poche et que les victimes qui ont pu lui échapper ont dû être soigneusement cachées pour qu'il ne les fasse pas tuer. Tant que les membres du conseil auront autant de pouvoirs, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

-Quelque chose se prépare donc, devina Yana.

-Le seigneur du Domaine Incandescent s'active, annonça Milena.

Yana se redressa.

-Le seigneur Agni sort de sa retraite ? s'étonna Yana. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le destin, sourit Milena. Le destin se met en marche, ma fille.

§§§§§

En parlant du seigneur Agni, Ric continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans le monde des humains.

Après le Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard, il se rendit sur les grands lieux de pouvoirs. Il fit donc un saut à Stonehenge et aux Orcades puis il se rendit à Westminster et à Canterbury, lieux de cultes chrétiens battis sur des nœuds de magie au même titre que les deux premiers. C'était assez drôle quand on y réfléchissait, surtout que pour les religieux, la magie était la marque du diable.

Mais son amusement tomba rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la magie ambiante, en plus d'être beaucoup plus sauvage que la dernière fois où il était venu, était vraiment bien plus faible. Il était conscient que les progrès technologiques avaient beaucoup d'impact sur la nature mais pas au point que la Magie en soit lourdement menacée.

Perturbé, Ric se rendit dans un dernier endroit.

-Dobby, appela Ric.

-Bonjour, seigneur Ric, s'inclina Dobby après quelques instants.

-En combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir remettre en état cette demeure ? demanda Ric en lui désignant la bâtisse en face d'eux.

-Je sens votre magie dans les protections, nota Dobby.

-Je sais, souffla Ric. Penses-tu réactiver les sorts présents également ?

-Si vous permettez à Dobby de visiter les lieux, demanda Dobby. J'en aurais pour quelques instants.

-Vas-y, autorisa Ric.

Dobby revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-Il sera simple de réactiver les sorts, assura Dobby. Le nettoyage prendra un peu plus de temps si je m'en charge seul.

-Je ne suis pas spécialement pressé, avoua Ric. Cette maison est pour Harry quand il rentrera dans ce monde.

-Avec votre permission … hésita Dobby.

-Je t'écoute, fit Ric.

-Je connais une elfe de maison, déclara Dobby. Elle pourrait se charger du nettoyage pendant que je restaure les protections.

-Je sais comment vous fonctionnez, soupira Ric. Mais notre peuple ne peut pas vous soumettre en esclavage. Notre magie ne nous le permettrait pas.

-Le serment des sorciers ne convient pas, confirma Dobby. Mais vous pouvez faire un contrat magique.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Ric. Es-tu sûr de ton amie ?

-Certain, assura Dobby. Il faut juste que j'organise son départ sans risques.

-Je te laisse faire, accepta Ric. Pendant ce temps, je vais réfléchir aux termes du contrat. Tu n'en as pas besoin ?

-Je suis lié au maître Harry, répondit Dobby. Pas par le contrat classique des sorciers mais par un lien d'Amitié. Nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvés la vie.

-Je comprends, sourit Ric. Je te fais confiance.

-Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ici ? demanda Dobby

-Dans ce monde, tu veux dire ? sourit Ric. Encore quelques jours, j'ai un projet sur le feu. Dès qu'il aura avancé, j'irais torturer ton cher maître.

§§§§§

C'était rare mais pour une fois, Hermione et Neville se retrouvèrent seuls alors qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Sans même se concerter, ils se rendirent dans la salle sur demande qui prit la forme d'un confortable salon avec une cheminée qui diffusait une chaleur bienfaisante. Chacun s'installa dans un immense fauteuil et savoura sa tasse de thé – Neville – ou de café – Hermione.

-Cela fait vraiment bizarre qu'Harry ne soit pas là, fit Neville après un confortable moment de silence.

-Pourtant, il ne nous manque pas, compléta Hermione. Il est juste dommage que nous ne puissions pas être à ses côtés.

-C'est vrai, sourit Neville. Mais même s'il n'est pas là, il faut nous préparer à son retour. Nous savons tous les deux que dès qu'il reviendra, ce sera un tournant de la guerre et j'espère aussi que ça en sera la fin. C'est pour cela que mon père nous aide.

Franck Longbottom venait en effet toutes les semaines faire un compte-rendu des affaires de la famille. Officiellement. Dès que c'était expédié, les amis de son fils les rejoignaient pour vérifier leurs acquis. Etrangement, la salle sur demande s'était transformée en salle temporelle et les Dragons en avaient largement profité, d'autant plus que le directeur ne semblait pas être au courant. Leur niveau avait donc augmenté depuis trois mois mais ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas le montrer au monde entier.

-C'est comme avec l'Armée de Défense, sourit Hermione. Mais en comité réduit, nous allons plus vite et nous apprenons bien plus. Je ne me doutais pas que ce qu'on considérait comme la magie « noire » était comme cela.

-Je sais, sourit Neville. Mais la première chose que Dumbledore a faite en prenant la tête de l'école a été de faire renvoyer le professeur d'arts occultes pour une raison inconnue. Ensuite, il a tellement dénigré cette matière qu'elle a cette réputation. Voldemort n'a eu qu'à en profiter pour s'implanter.

-A ce propos, fronça des sourcils Hermione. Comment ça se fait que les motivations de Voldemort soient aussi vagues ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, soupira Neville. Ce mouvement est tellement secret qu'il est étonnant qu'on connaisse son nom et son chef. Et les plus importants de ses membres.

-Sait-on comment ils prennent la marque ? demanda Hermione

-Pas vraiment, hésita Neville. Mais je sais qui pourrait nous le dire.

-Qui ? demanda Hermione

-Le professeur Snape, répondit Neville.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, rougit Hermione. Mais est-ce qu'il va accepter de répondre à nos questions ?

-Nous ne saurons pas tant que nous ne lui demanderons pas, haussa des épaules Neville.

Il savoura une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre la parole.

-Est-ce que tu as vu comment les journaux ont une nouvelle fois retourné leur veste et accusé Harry de tous les maux ? critiqua Neville

-Ça en devient lassant, soupira Hermione. C'est pour cela qu'on nous harcèle moins ?

-Il y a des chances, fit Neville.

-Comment on peut faire pour faire comprendre au monde sorcier qu'Harry ne leur doit rien ? demanda Hermione

-Il y a une solution, hésita Neville. Mais il va falloir en discuter avec Harry.

-Qu'as-tu en tête ? demanda Hermione

-Je pense que le mieux est de rappeler qu'Harry, avant d'être le Survivant, est l'Héritier Potter et aussi l'Héritier Black, déclara Neville. En tant que tel, par ces deux familles, il tient une grosse partie de l'économie britannique dans sa main. Il devrait même commencer à retirer ses capitaux de la Grande Bretagne pour qu'il leur fasse comprendre qu'il n'est pas leur jouet mais eux si. Sans compter qu'avec Draco, Théo et Blaise, nous pourrions mettre à genoux le peuple sorcier mieux que Voldemort.

-Uniquement parce que vous êtes les propriétaires des principales entreprises du pays ? s'étonna Hermione. Je savais que vos familles étaient importantes mais pas à ce point.

-Généralement, les élèves ne le découvrent que quand ils quittent Poudlard, ricana Neville. Et donc, ils s'en mordent les doigts quand ils s'aperçoivent que celui ou celle qu'ils prenaient pour leur tête de turc était en fait leur futur employeur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

-C'est lié au cours d'histoire des sorciers que Dumbledore a supprimé, répondit Neville. La plupart des familles Sang Pur sont intimement liés à l'histoire sorcière de la Grande Bretagne. Sans la plupart de nos ancêtres, le pays aurait été trois voire quatre fois plus souvent ravagé par des guerres ou encore des épidémies. Ce cours montre également que les Sang Pur sont le lien le plus étroit entre les sorciers et la Magie. Mais en supprimant ce cours, les enfants n'apprennent pas les subtilités de leur nature et donc, n'aident pas la Magie à prospérer.

-Si je traduis bien, tu es en train de me dire que Dumbledore est en train de tuer la Magie pour sa propre gloire ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-C'est l'idée la plus répandue, acquiesça Neville. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle il y a très peu de Serpentards qui apportent leur soutien au directeur. Ils sont conscients de ce qui se passe à cause de ses décisions.

-D'accord, articula Hermione. Alors que vient faire Harry dans l'histoire ? Dumbledore s'est beaucoup immiscé dans sa vie.

-C'est flou, quand on y pense, avoua Neville. Il a déjà eu la responsabilité de plusieurs héritiers Sang Pur mais jamais il n'a été aussi présent dans leur vie. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Harry n'est pas le plus important d'entre eux. Je ne m'avancerai pas sur le sujet sans plus d'éléments.

-Je comprends, hocha la tête Hermione.

La jeune femme plongea dans ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis en train de me rendre compte qu'au lieu de me concentrer sur mes examens ou encore de baver sur les mecs canons de l'école, je me prépare à la guerre, rit Hermione. Ce n'est vraiment pas la vie d'une adolescente normale.

-Ce n'est pas une situation normale, souligna Neville en souriant. Dès que nous avons mis les pieds dans cette école, nous savions que nous devions jouer un rôle à l'opposé de nos personnalités respectives. Nous avons joué le jeu pour passer sous les radars et maintenant, nous devons naviguer sur tous les plans pour être libres de nos actes et qu'on ne les récupère pas à d'autres fins que les nôtres.

-En plus, ajouta Hermione, il faut préparer le terrain pour que quand Harry reviendra, on soit prêt à tout balayer sur notre passage.

-On dirait que tu as quelque chose contre ce monde, taquina Neville.

-Allez, arrête ! grogna Hermione. Il est resté figé à l'ère industrielle ! C'est à la limite si je ne m'attends pas à voir des voitures à chevaux ! Sans oublier que rien n'est fait pour pousser les élèves à évoluer ! Tout doit être fait comme nos ancêtres !

-Doucement ! rit Neville. Tu prêches un convaincu, tu te rappelles ?

-Dis … fit Hermione. Comment on en est venu à soupçonner Dumbledore ?

Neville réfléchit quelques instants pour rassembler ses idées.

-Ce n'est pas venu tout de suite, déclara Neville. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avions convenu de nous couler dans les moules qu'on nous réservait. Nous savions que nous devions affronter en temps et en heure les regards des élèves et la pression du peuple sorcier. L'histoire de la pierre philosophale ne nous a pas alerté parce que nous étions des enfants malgré tout et qu'il s'agissait d'une grande aventure. Je pense que ça nous a vraiment frappé pendant la cavale de Sirius Black.

L'air perdu de la brune le poussa à préciser ses pensées.

-L'arrivée des détraqueurs autour de l'école nous a frappé par son absurdité et sa dangerosité, rappela Neville. Les détraqueurs avaient gardé Sirius et il avait quand même réussi à s'évader. Ils se nourrissent des sentiments positifs des sorciers et leur influence à court terme est unanimement reconnu comme néfaste mais ça n'avait pas choqué le ministère de les placer auprès des nouvelles générations. Merde, Harry a failli être embrassé par une centaine d'entre eux ! Sans oublier le fait que le professeur de défense était un loup garou qui se transformait dans un endroit connu par ledit évadé ! Ce sont ces incohérences qui nous ont fait comprendre que rien n'aurait pu être possible sans la complicité de Dumbledore. L'inscription d'Harry au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a achevé de nous convaincre.

Hermione hocha la tête. A l'époque, elle avait lu tous les ouvrages se référant à l'événement et toutes les versions avaient vu certains candidats, notamment les plus jeunes, se rétracter sans perdre leur magie. D'ailleurs, dans ce cas de figure, la Coupe de Feu pouvait faire une nouvelle sélection dix jours après la première où des conditions plus restrictives étaient appliquées. Alors apprendre que le directeur, à l'origine de la renaissance de la compétition, ne pouvait rien faire pour l'inscription d'Harry leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ça n'avait pas arrangé les choses quand il s'était avéré que le professeur de défense, un ami proche de Dumbledore de surcroît, était en réalité un mangemort censé être mort depuis plus de dix ans. Il était d'ailleurs assez étonnant que personne ne s'était interrogé sur le fait que Dumbledore n'ait pas eu de doutes alors que celui qui était soi-disant un ami très proche avait été remplacé par un sorcier gardé emprisonné pendant plus de dix ans par son propre père et qui n'avait virtuellement pas le temps de l'observer assez de temps pour se conduire aussi parfaitement que le vrai. Mais visiblement, on ne pouvait pas accuser de malhonnêteté le grand Albus Dumbledore …

-Les événements suivants ont apporté de l'eau dans notre moulin, murmura Hermione. Ombrage ne pouvait pas être nommé professeur de défense sans l'accord de Dumbledore puisque le conseil international des sorciers a édicté des règles très claires concernant le recrutement des professeurs. Dumbledore, en tant que directeur de Poudlard, est le garant du respect de ces conditions et même le ministère ne peut passer outre sans attirer l'attention du CIS. Mais quand on sait que Remus Lupin n'avait pas plus de qualifications qu'elle et qu'il a pu enseigner pendant toute une année …

-Je pense qu'il s'est calmé l'année dernière, remarqua Neville.

-Parce qu'Harry semblait aller mal, répondit Hermione. Dumbledore a tenté tout au long de l'année de devenir son mentor sauf qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire au directeur.

-Et maintenant … souffla Neville. Heureusement qu'Harry est parti.

-On peut dire ça, marmonna Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fronça des sourcils Neville

-C'est étrange que Dumbledore ait lâché l'affaire aussi vite, avoua Hermione. S'il y a bien une chose que l'on sait sur lui, c'est qu'il est tenace. Or, depuis que ta grand-mère et celle de Ginny sont venues dans son bureau, il n'a rien tenté pour nous arracher la localisation d'Harry. Et ça m'inquiète.

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Neville. Mais rappelle-toi, nous sommes tous majeurs, mis à part Astoria, Ginny et Luna qui sont toutes protégées. S'il prend le risque de s'en prendre à elles, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

-Ça serait marrant que les Dragons s'en prennent ouvertement à lui, rit Hermione.

§§§§§

Andromeda avait signé un contrat avec l'héritier Black pour s'occuper du cas d'Harry Potter. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas parler directement au jeune homme avait posé un problème mais il avait vite été balayé par le fait qu'elle devait d'abord s'occuper de décrédibiliser Vernon Dursley à la fois par la plainte de son ancien employé et surtout vis-à-vis du divorce de Pétunia Evans. Dès qu'il serait condamné avec pertes et fracas, elle pourrait songer à l'attaquer pour maltraitance, coups et blessures ainsi que tortures sur mineur.

L'ancienne Black s'était donc mise au travail. Elle avait repris les dossiers de son défunt époux et s'était replongé dedans. Elle avait relu attentivement les conclusions des enquêtes menées par leurs détectives privés avant de les rappeler pour qu'ils puissent approfondir certains points. Elle avait également repris contact avec le plaignant qui avait assez heureux qu'elle reprenne son affaire malgré la grande perte qu'elle avait subie.

Reprendre une affaire qui la touchait lui avait fait réellement remonter la pente après la mort de Ted. Elle ne l'oubliait pas mais désormais, elle pouvait continuer à avancer dans la vie. Il lui restait la famille Black et même si pour le moment, elle était toujours reniée, elle avait bon espoir que l'héritier de la famille parle en sa faveur au chef du clan et lui permette au moins de retisser des liens avec sa famille de sang et qui sait, renouer librement avec sa sœur Narcissa. Quand elle avait tourné le dos à sa famille pour épouser celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait eu que trois regrets, quitter Narcissa, Sirius et Regulus. Elle avait déjà perdu tout espoir pour Bellatrix, déjà envoûtée par la personnalité de Voldemort et conquise par son combat. Mais Narcissa, malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà été séduite par le physique de Lucius, son fiancé, était encore jeune et n'avait pas encore vu les ravages de Voldemort sur ses suivants. Quant à ses cousins Sirius et Regulus, elle avait déjà eu à faire avec le caractère entier de l'aîné et celui plus soumis mais tout autant déterminé du cadet mais elle avait senti qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils se heurteraient à leurs parents et leur vision biaisée des principes de la famille.

Habillée dans un tailleur moldu strict, Andromeda faisait de longues enjambées pour rejoindre la salle d'audience. Malgré sa cinquantaine bien tassée, bien des regards se retournaient sur son chemin, merci à la magie qui augmentait leur longévité et qui ralentissait beaucoup leur vieillissement, ce qui faisait qu'on ne lui donnait à peine la quarantaine. Arrivée devant son client, elle le salua mais fut interrompue par les vociférations de l'accusé, qui comparaissait libre, qui avait reconnu son employé. Il se figea lorsque son regard se porta sur l'avocate.

-Vous êtes l'un de ces monstres ! éructa Vernon Dursley. Passe encore que vous refiliez l'un de vos bâtards à d'honnêtes gens sans qu'ils n'aient la possibilité de refuser, il faut aussi que vous nous créiez des problèmes ! J'aurais dû noyer ce petit salopard dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion ! Le vieux nous avait pourtant prévenus et voilà où j'en suis ! Ce salaud de Potter porte malheur !

Alors que son avocat le tirait par la manche et lui parlait pour le calmer, les pensées d'Andromeda s'entrechoquaient. A moins de se tenir au courant des informations du monde sorcier, les moldus hébergeant des sorciers mineurs ne pouvaient pas reconnaître des personnes nées de sorciers. Or, il semblait clair que Vernon Dursley l'avait reconnue comme telle. Seulement, son seul contact avec leur monde restait Harry et aux vues de son discours enflammé, il en avait une opinion très négative et il ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus que le strict minimum. Sa photo était apparue dans les journaux sorciers après sa fuite de la famille Black et cela datait de plus de trente ans. Même après son reniement – qui, pour une raison obscure, avait été mentionné dans les journaux alors que ça n'aurait jamais dû être le cas – sa photo n'avait pas été publiée. On aurait pu établir une ressemblance avec Sirius Black mais il fallait réellement regarder attentivement pour s'en apercevoir.

La raison la plus plausible pour laquelle un moldu qu'elle ne connaissait pas ait pu la reconnaître était qu'on avait dû lui montrer une photo récente d'elle. A cause de son emploi mais également de reniée Black, dès qu'elle mettait un pied dehors, elle s'entourait d'une protection qui empêchait quiconque de prendre quoi que ce soit d'elle, y compris des images comme des mèches de cheveux ou de sang.

Seulement … pourquoi vouloir que Vernon Dursley sache qui elle était ? Cela faisait remonter en elle des doutes qu'elle avait eu une quinzaine d'années auparavant, lors de la mort des Potter. Dans le plus grand secret, elle avait fait la connaissance du couple et de leur nouveau-né et elle s'était lié d'amitié avec Lily Potter. Au détour d'une conversation, cette dernière avait déclaré que si le meilleur ami de son mari ou le sien ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'Harry s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, elle aurait adoré qu'Andromeda récupère sa garde, puisqu'elle connaissait aussi bien le monde sorcier et Sang Pur que le monde moldu. C'est ainsi que l'avocate avait compris qu'elle serait couchée sur les testaments du couple. Mais après leur mort, elle n'avait jamais été conviée à la lecture des testaments et avait appris avec effarement qu'Albus Dumbledore s'était chargé de mettre l'enfant en sécurité.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle tire cette histoire au clair. En attendant, sa haine irraisonnée pour l'avocate de son adversaire qu'il n'était pas censé connaître allait lui servir pour faire couler Vernon Dursley …


	34. Hadrian RoseSang Agni

**_Hadrian RoseSang Agni_**

C'était difficile à croire mais Harry ne se sentait plus autant sorcier qu'au moment de sa transformation.

Plusieurs lunes d'obsidienne – il avait eu du mal à s'habituer au concept du passage du temps dans cette dimension – étaient passées et Harry avait fini par comprendre et savoir utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. Dès le début, Nolan et Celeb lui avaient fait pratiquer la course à pied et du renforcement musculaire pour qu'il ait une bonne endurance. Ça avait été dur, très dur même, puisque Poudlard ne mettait absolument pas l'accent sur la condition physique, les sorciers étant allergiques à tout effort qui n'utilisait pas la magie. Donc, Harry avait dû travailler son physique de longs jours avant que ses professeurs n'estiment qu'il puisse commencer à apprendre les mouvements de base.

Le brun avait très vite noté les différences entre Nolan et Celeb. Dans les livres que les gobelins lui avaient remis, il avait appris que les elfes noirs étaient divisés en plusieurs castes. Artisans, politiciens, agriculteurs, guérisseurs … Mais trois avaient attiré son attention : les mercenaires, les shamans et les guerriers. Les premiers, dont faisait partie Celeb, avaient généralement une force physique plus ou moins accrue et étaient versés dans les techniques de combat à mains nues comme avec les armes. Les deuxièmes, dont faisait partie la sœur de Celeb, Kali, pouvaient manier la magie à plus ou moins grande échelle. Contrairement au monde sorcier, les shamans étaient tous éduqués sans exception, même si leurs affinités étaient considérées comme sombres voire maléfiques. Harry avait été surpris que même pour une race aussi tournée vers les combats les plus sanglants possibles, on ferait tout pour qu'un shaman destiné à guérir les siens ne soit pas dénigré et même soit protégé. Il avait compris que peu importe les croyances de chacun, les porteurs de magie étaient respectés car leur peuple avait tous un lien avec la Magie. Enfin, les guerriers étaient un mélange des deux premiers. Il était rare qu'un elfe noir puisse manipuler la magie et combattre en même temps et quand c'était le cas, il était retiré des cours traditionnels le plus tôt possible pour être confié à des guerriers qui pourraient développer son potentiel. Les elfes noirs avaient prouvé que les guerriers avaient un lien bien plus étroit avec la Magie que les autres et de ce fait, toutes leurs actions allaient en faveur de la Magie. Il n'en naissait généralement qu'un toutes les sept lunes et majoritairement dans des familles reconnues pour en fournir régulièrement. Mais cela faisait un moment que ces familles se faisaient décimer les unes après les autres. Les autres guerriers étaient récupérés par le conseil et éduqués pour former une sorte de milice. Heureusement, l'Arène, le rassemblement des guerriers, s'était montré bien plus maligne que le conseil et récupérait les enfants avant même que ce dernier ait eu vent de leur existence.

Etant un RoseSang et un Agni, deux grandes familles de guerriers, Harry se doutait fortement qu'il en serait un également. Nolan le lui avait confirmé et comme la règle était « un esprit sain dans un corps sain », il avait tenu à ce que le jeune elfe soit en bonne condition physique pour passer à la magie. Ric Agni, qui squattait à loisir le domaine de la Rose de Sang – c'était ses propres mots – vérifiait toujours ses avancées avant de les laisser continuer leur travail. Il avait toutefois pris une part plus active dans son apprentissage lorsqu'il était passé entre les mains de Kali qui avait dû commencer par un cours sur les différentes guildes sur la suggestion de Ric si elle ne voulait pas que son élève ne se consume entièrement en regardant sa tenue habituelle de shaman.

L'équinoxe d'hiver approchait lorsque Kali rassembla les autres après qu'Harry se soit endormi, quelques temps après ce fameux premier cours.

-Nous avons un problème, décréta Kali.

Melia, Fin, Celeb, Nolan et Ric la regardèrent, surpris.

-Lequel ? s'étonna Nolan

-Il est totalement vierge, annonça Kali.

Melia et Fin, les plus jeunes, ainsi que Celeb et Nolan, sursautèrent. Les elfes noirs commençaient à avoir leurs premières relations sexuelles généralement vers quatre-vingts lunes. A cent lunes, âge de la transformation, il n'était pas rare qu'ils n'aient pas eu leur première pénétration mais ils savaient au moins donner du plaisir et en avaient reçu.

-Rien de rien ? s'étonna Nolan

-Il entre en combustion spontanée dès que je m'approche de lui, ricana Kali.

-En même temps … ricana Celeb.

Tous devaient en convenir, Kali Velvet était sublime, même pour les critères sorciers.

-Il n'est pas à l'aise avec ce qu'il ressent, continua Kali. Il évite même que je le touche, même quand je veux simplement lui indiquer quelque chose sur un livre !

-En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, fit Ric. Du peu que j'ai pu voir de sa vie, il a toujours été scruté quoi qu'il fasse. Tout le monde était intéressé par une amitié avec lui, ils ne voulaient que le Survivant, pas Harry. Alors trouver quelqu'un pour explorer sa sexualité sans que ça ne se retourne contre lui …

-Je te connais, tu as une idée en tête, intervint Celeb.

-Je voudrais l'initier, annonça Kali. Avec Melia.

-Pourquoi ? fronça des sourcils Fin. Tu ne peux pas le faire seule ?

-Arrête un peu, sourit Melia. Je t'adore, grand frère, mais je suis une grande fille, tu sais.

-Mais … protesta Fin.

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, fit Ric. Il a confiance en vous deux et honnêtement, ça calmerait sa magie. Ça commence à être plutôt difficile pour moi pour le dissimuler.

-Est-ce qu'il va accepter ? demanda Nolan

-Je vais en discuter avec lui, surtout que ça va m'arranger, sourit Ric.

§§§§§

-Dois-je m'inquiéter ? fit Harry

-Avec nous ? Jamais, sourit Melia

Exceptionnellement, le cours avait lieu après le dîner. Harry avait mangé avec les deux jeunes elfes et il ne s'en plaignait pas. L'absence des trois autres mâles ne l'avait pas alerté mais maintenant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la partie nuit, il songea qu'il aurait dû.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce confortable remplie de coussins et de sièges bas. Sur l'invitation de Kali, Melia et Harry s'assirent.

-Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, déclara Kali. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais novice concernant le sexe.

Harry rougit fortement.

-Cela va poser un problème, continua Kali.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry, ne se séparant pas de sa nouvelle teinte

-Tu perds tes moyens quand quelqu'un te plait, sourit Melia. Par la Lune, tu baves quand Kali entre dans la pièce !

-Cela peut être dangereux, fit Kali. Si par exemple tu entames une incantation et que quelqu'un dans tes goûts passe, tu perdras sa concentration et libérer la magie engagée. Je ne te le conseille même pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Harry

-Melia et moi nous allons t'initier, annonça Kali avec un sourire machiavélique.

-QUOI ?! piailla Harry

-Avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, écoute-nous, fit Melia. Sache qu'on ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Nous n'allons pas tout voir en une soirée mais une fois par semaine, nous allons avoir ces soirées « détente ».

-Mais si je ne veux pas ? murmura Harry

-Ric nous a expliqué le concept d'attendre le bon pour ta première fois, déclara Kali. C'est mignon mais honnêtement, tu es plus sûr d'apprécier ta première fois avec une personne expérimentée et en qui tu as confiance.

Harry s'arrêta sur cette idée. Sur le principe, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais au fond de lui, il aimait l'idée de donner ou de se donner à la personne qu'il aimait …

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Harry

-Mis à part le fait qu'à ton âge, tu devrais déjà avoir des certitudes concernant ta sexualité ? rit Melia. Les capacités de quelqu'un ont toujours été étroitement liées à ses émotions. Je peux t'assurer que la frustration ne va pas t'aider. Tu n'as pas encore totalement le contrôle sur tes émotions et ça pourrait devenir dangereux.

-Mais le sexe … souffla Harry.

-C'est une partie de toi, rappela Melia. Que tu sois humain ou elfe. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais riche en tant que sorcier. Si tu rentres et que tu es encore novice, une fille va te séduire, tu vas tomber dans le panneau et tu vas lui donner tout, tout de suite. Et tu vas te retrouver avec un gosse que tu n'as pas voulu et une femme qui ne t'aime pas. Alors que si tu apprends dans un environnement contrôlé comme ici, tu auras les idées plus lucides et tu ne te laisseras pas séduire par la première venue.

-C'est la honte … marmonna Harry.

-Que tu ne saches rien sur le sexe à ton âge ? sourit Melia. Tu as des circonstances atténuantes, il me semble.

-Si je suis votre logique, qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne me laisseriez pas vous mettre enceinte ? demanda Harry, curieux

-Tu es trop jeune, répondit Kali.

-J'ai dix-sept ans ! protesta Harry

-Pour les humains, souligna Kali. Pour nous, entre cent et cent vingt lunes, on considère que notre magie est trop instable pour avoir des enfants. Avant, nous ne sommes pas fertiles.

-Mais je ne suis pas une femme, puisque je ne peux pas tomber « enceinte », ça ne me concerne pas, non ? fit Harry, perdu

-Contrairement aux humains, les elfes noirs peuvent porter la vie, indépendamment du sexe, révéla Melia. C'est pour cela que les couples de même sexe sont totalement acceptés.

-Je pourrais porter mes propres enfants ? fit Harry en posant une main sur son ventre

Le ton rêveur du jeune homme fit comprendre aux deux femmes elfes qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose de très important pour le plus jeune.

-Oui, assura Melia.

-Est-ce que je me trompe ou tu es attiré par les hommes ? taquina Kali

Harry perdit son air rêveur pour un autre bien plus froid.

-J'ai été élevé par des personnes qui considèrent les couples du même sexe comme une aberration, lâcha sombrement Harry. Ils devaient être éradiqués de la surface de la terre, peu importe si le couple s'aime.

-J'aimerai beaucoup rendre visite à ta « famille », gronda Kali.

-C'est prévu, assura Harry.

-Je pense que ce soir, nous allons t'expliquer les grandes lignes, fit Melia. Nous n'allons pas suivre un programme particulier mais laisser nos conversations guider notre avancement. Ça ira ?

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Très bien, sourit Kali. Alors, dans la théorie …

§§§§§

Lors de ses rares moments de repos, Harry lisait le courrier de ses amis. Il savourait avec délice le cynisme d'Hermione notamment concernant les élèves de l'école qui voulaient absolument savoir où il se trouvait alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait un seul geste vers lui. Il avait également appris que du jour au lendemain, il était devenu le petit-ami de Zacharias Smith qui avait très vite regretté de telles insinuations. Il s'inquiétait toutefois du fait que le directeur ne les lâchait pas. Mais comme ils avaient l'air d'avoir la situation bien en main, il ne disait rien.

-Seigneur Harry, salua Dobby. Une lettre du seigneur Ragnok.

-Merci Dobby, fit Harry en prenant le courrier.

Le passage dans la dimension des elfes avait beaucoup profité à l'elfe de maison. Les elfes mineurs, qui ne s'étaient pas exilés dans la dimension des humains, avaient évolué différemment et Dobby avait développé ses pouvoirs et ses capacités à leur contact. Son lien avec Harry étant totalement différent que le contrat classique entre elfes de maison et sorciers, les elfes mineurs ne le prenaient pas comme une marque de soumission et d'esclavage, d'autant plus qu'Harry l'avait toujours traité comme un ami.

Souriant, Harry ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire mais il perdit assez vite son sourire.

_Seigneur Harry,  
__Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour me faire porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.  
__Albus Dumbledore a réussi une nouvelle fois à retourner le peuple sorcier contre vous, arguant que vous tourniez le dos à votre destin qui est de le sauver de Voldemort. Ce n'était guère une surprise, certes, mais nous nous posons la question de savoir comment il a réalisé cet exploit aussi vite.  
__Par ailleurs, il remet en cause votre majorité. Jusque-là, votre statut de Sang Pur vous protège mais nos contacts ne sont pas sereins car de nombreux mouvements avec votre nom ont lieu au ministère. Mes services vont se renseigner dans les plus brefs délais à ce sujet.  
__Dans la même lignée, un document soi-disant signé de votre main est arrivé sur mon bureau déclarant que vous nommiez Albus Dumbledore gestionnaire de tous vos coffres en votre absence d'Angleterre. C'est ce problème qui m'inquiète car le document est totalement conforme et soulève certains points :  
_\- _Comment ce sorcier a pu avoir accès à votre magie et votre sang ?  
_\- _Pourquoi tient-il tellement à avoir accès à l'intégralité de vos coffres ?  
_\- _Comment peut-il être certain que vous n'êtes plus en Angleterre ?  
__Malheureusement, pour répondre même en partie à ces questions, il vous faudra revenir dans la dimension des humains et faire un bilan intégral de votre personne. Il ne serait pas impossible qu'il ait placé des alarmes qui lui indiquent au minimum votre position et cela pourrait être dangereux pour vous.  
__Dans l'attente de votre réponse,  
__Que vos ennemis agonisent à vos pieds,  
__Ragnok,  
__Directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne_

Le regard d'Harry étincela. Le directeur commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système à vouloir gérer sa vie alors qu'il n'en avait aucun droit. Oui, il était peut-être désigné par une prophétie mais était-ce une raison pour faire de sa vie un enfer, au mieux par négligence, au pire pour mieux le manipuler ? Et ce document … Malheureusement, comme le soulignait Ragnok, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se rendre à Gringotts pour clarifier l'affaire.

Dans un mouvement souple, il se leva et s'habilla correctement avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Nolan. En chemin, il avait envoyé sa magie requérir la présence de Ric. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les trois étaient assis dans la pièce. Sans un mot, Harry tendit la lettre du gobelin à Nolan qui la parcourut rapidement avant de la passer à Ric.

-Je ne suis pas aux faits des répercussions de ta vie en tant que sorcier, avoua Nolan. Visiblement, pour les gobelins, cette personne pourrait être un danger pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, bougonna Harry. Il s'est posé comme mon mentor alors qu'il n'a aucun lien avec moi et surtout, qu'il n'a rien fait pour moi !

-Ce qui me dérange, c'est le fait qu'il est certain que tu n'es pas en Angleterre, fronça des sourcils Ric. Il vaut mieux régler le problème dès maintenant. Tu en sais assez pour qu'une petite escapade ne te fasse pas de mal. Je t'accompagnerai.

-Merci, fit Nolan. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire.

-Vous connaissez la dimension des humains ? s'étonna Harry

-J'ai eu l'occasion d'y séjourner plusieurs fois, sourit Ric. Mais ce sera une histoire pour un autre jour. Prépare tes affaires, je pense que nous en aurons pour deux jours au moins.

-Je vais prévenir les autres, décida Nolan. Pendant votre absence, je vais recevoir Eutar, il me tanne pour un entretien.

-Il se peut que je me sois mis en travers de l'un de ses plans, ricana Ric. Rien de bien méchant, mais des enfants ont sûrement eu la vie sauve, entre autres. Je te préviens dès que nous serons partis.

-Harry, fit Nolan. On va considérer ce voyage comme un test. Tu devras impérativement garder ton calme et ne pas utiliser ta magie sauf en cas d'urgence et encore, puisque tu as d'autres moyens de te défendre. Il serait plus sûr pour toi de ne pas voir tes amis pour le moment mais si ce voyage est un succès, cela voudrait dire que tu en serais à la moitié de ton apprentissage.

-C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Harry. Mais tout le monde me dit que ça me prendrait presque dix lunes !

-Pour les gens normaux, pouffa Ric. Ton ascendance n'est pas n'importe laquelle. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu sais de façon innée.

-Je suis encore exceptionnel ? lâcha Harry, écœuré

-On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Nolan. File et profite de ces quelques heures de repos.

Le jeune elfe salua les deux adultes avant de s'en aller.

-Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Nolan

-De ce Dumbledore ? fit Ric. Quelque chose me chiffonne avec ce type. Comme l'a dit Harry, il n'a rien fait de bien dans sa vie mais il veut le contrôler.

-Peux-tu regarder ça de plus près ? demanda Nolan. J'ai l'intuition que ce type nous cache beaucoup de choses et encore plus que ce qu'on croirait.

-Tu n'as pas tort, souffla Ric.

§§§§§

Ric avait demandé que Dobby les emmène Harry et lui directement dans Gringotts, en territoire gobelin, pour contrer le fait que Dumbledore puisse suivre à la trace le jeune elfe. Ric avait rapidement contacté les banquiers par le biais de Dobby pour qu'ils prennent leurs consignes. Les elfes noirs ayant déserté la dimension des humains depuis plus de mille ans, tout ce qui avait trait à ce peuple avait soigneusement disparu de la mémoire des humains, mais bien moins des autres races magiques. Les témoignages gardés par les gobelins ayant été scellés, Ric avait dû leur indiquer toutes les procédures pour examiner sans risques un elfe noir. Les gobelins avaient failli s'arracher les cheveux mais finalement, ils avaient pu faire venir les deux elfes noirs. Dès leur arrivée, Ragnok les avait conduits dans une salle d'invocation pour que les maîtres Tisserands, les seuls versés dans la magie parmi le peuple gobelin, puissent examiner magiquement leur client. Le cercle d'invocation, très complexe, avait pris trois jours sans pause à être tracé au sol. Heureusement, tout ce qu'Harry avait à faire, c'était de ne pas marcher sur les lignes, de s'installer au centre et de laisser Ric faire. Ce dernier s'était éclaté à manipuler autant de magie puisque les grandes invocations magiques dans leur dimension d'origine dégageaient bien trop de magie pour que le conseil ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Le rituel avait duré vingt heures.

Harry avait ensuite dormi quelques heures avant de prendre une douche et se changer pour rejoindre Ric et Ragnok. Son ancêtre voulut s'en aller mais Harry refusa, imposant simplement un serment magique de ne rien révéler de ce qu'il allait apprendre. A la plus grande surprise des elfes, le gobelin les conduisit dans une nouvelle salle d'invocation. Ric nota immédiatement que les runes gravées au mur, sur le sol et le plafond pouvaient contenir de très fortes explosions magiques.

Ce qui voulait dire que les nouvelles étaient très loin d'être bonnes.

Ragnok y avait fait apporter des sièges et une collation et tout le monde s'installa. Enfin, seuls Ragnok et Ric. Harry avait préféré faire les cent pas.

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot, ordonna Harry.

-Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de sorts attachés sur votre personne, révéla Ragnok. Dès votre transformation terminée, la plupart ont sauté, sauf celui de localisation dans une certaine mesure.

-Donc il a pu savoir quand je me rendais au château Potter, grommela Harry.

-Non, rassura Ragnok. Les Demeures sorcières sont toutes pourvues d'une protection interdisant leur localisation quel que soit la manière. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas savoir que vous y étiez.

-Et la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Harry

-Elle brouille les sorts de localisation, répondit Ric.

-Comment vous le savez ? s'étonna Harry

-Il se peut que j'aie connu ceux que tu appelles les Fondateurs, ricana Ric.

-Mais vous avez quel âge ? s'exclama Harry

-Ah, ça, si je te disais tous mes secrets … sourit mystérieusement Ric. Poursuivons, voulez-vous ?

-Bien sûr, fit Ragnok. Pendant votre enfance, on a tenté de nombreux rituels sur vous, notamment de fidélité. Aucun n'a pu fonctionner, sauf un. Celui de transfert de magie.

-Vous savez pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Je peux répondre pour les rituels, fit Ric. Même si tu as été élevé comme un sorcier, tu as toujours été un elfe. Il n'existe très peu de sorts sorciers qui fonctionnent pleinement sur nous, sauf ceux qui touchent directement notre magie et encore, ils doivent être lancés avec beaucoup de puissance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un rituel de transfert de magie ? demanda Harry

-Comme son nom l'indique, il prend votre magie et la donne à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Ragnok. Il s'est réactualisé lors de votre onzième anniversaire et a augmenté exponentiellement jusqu'à ce que vous passiez dans la dimension des elfes. Heureusement pour vous, il n'est actif que lorsque vous vous trouvez en présence de sorciers.

-Réactualisé ? releva Ric

-Ce sort est actif depuis sa naissance au moins, avoua Ragnok.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, choqué, tandis que Ric se levait, parcourant la salle.

-Il se peut que ça change tout, fit Ric. Est-ce ce Dumbledore savait que la mère d'Harry portait des gènes dormants d'elfe noir ?

-Pas à notre connaissance, répondit Ragnok. Il s'agit d'une information qui ne quitte pas l'enceinte de la banque. Tous les gobelins qui le savent sont soumis à un serment magique.

-Donc il l'a appris d'une autre manière … souffla Ric. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de faire sauter ce sort en particulier ? Puisque j'imagine qu'au-delà d'une certaine distance, il ne fonctionne plus donc c'est pour cela qu'il est possible de dire avec certitude si Harry n'est plus dans le pays ou pas.

-C'est … logique, concéda Ragnok. Nous n'y avions pas pensé. Malheureusement, c'est ce que je voulais vous annoncer, il y a une alarme qui indique quand des manipulations magiques extérieures ont lieu sur l'héritier Potter.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, balaya Ric. Quoi d'autre ?

Harry regarda Ric avec de grands yeux.

-Ce n'est pas un problème ? piailla Harry

-Non, puisque c'est toi qui vas les enlever, sourit Ric. Nous en discuterons plus tard.

Harry comprit que ce n'était pas une demande et se tut.

-Vous avez été soumis depuis de nombreuses années à des potions de fidélité et d'obéissance mais également des philtres d'amour, continua Ragnok. J'imagine que grâce à votre nature, la plupart n'ont pas pu s'implanter profondément en vous.

-Juste assez pour m'inciter à ne pas douter de Dumbledore, murmura Harry. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ses actes soient trop gros.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda Ric

-Il y a des consignes mentales, annonça Ragnok.

-Impossible ! gronda Ric. Il est un elfe !

-Elevé comme un sorcier, même, un moldu ! rappela Ragnok. Elles sont là mais rien ne nous dit qu'elles ont fait effet. Pour cela, je pense qu'un elfe serait plus à même de le voir.

-C'est bizarre, fit Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'avec tout ce que vous avez découvert, j'aurais dû être totalement soumis à Dumbledore mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-C'est vrai, concéda Ragnok. Nous, gobelins, sommes incapables de vous dire pourquoi. Il y a un dernier point concernant votre magie.

-Lequel ? demanda Harry

-Contrairement aux sorciers, une infime partie de la vôtre forme une barrière tout autour de vous, expliqua Ragnok. Elle agit sur les sorts et les potions qui ont été administrés contre une volonté explicite. Nous nous en sommes rendu compte quand l'un des maîtres Tisserands dont la santé se dégradait rapidement, a vu son état se stabiliser subitement après avoir travaillé sur votre cas. Par acquis de conscience, nous avons examiné ce maître et découvert qu'il avait été empoisonné.

Ric retint tout commentaire. Il s'agissait d'un don que sa grand-mère, sa fille et lui partageaient. Luba avait bloqué de manière psychologique cette capacité après son enlèvement quand elle avait cent cinquante lunes et depuis, il n'était plus réapparu dans leur descendance. Visiblement, le sang sorcier avait bien réactivé certains dons elfiques.

-Je suis plus intrigué par le fait que Dumbledore ait pu se procurer la magie et le sang d'Harry pour pondre le document qui nous pose actuellement un problème, fit Ric en changeant de sujet.

-Oui, fit Ragnok. Grâce à des techniques moldues, nous pouvons déterminer quand le sang a été prélevé. Si nous ne nous trompons pas, on peut le dater d'environ deux ans.

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, blanchit Harry.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ric

-J'ai été inscrit contre mon gré à un tournoi international, raconta Harry. Je n'ai pas pu me retirer et j'ai dû participer à toutes les épreuves. La dernière s'est déroulée dans un labyrinthe où on devait retrouver la coupe qui devait nous déclarer vainqueur. Mais il s'agissait d'un portauloin qui m'a conduit directement aux pieds de Voldemort. Il a fait un rituel où il a utilisé les os de son père, la chair du serviteur et le sang de l'ennemi.

Ric sursauta.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Ric

-Certain, grinça Harry. Je pense revivre ce moment assez souvent dans mes cauchemars. Pourquoi ?

-Plus tard, balaya Ric.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Ric était comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui titrer les vers du nez.

-Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait le tour, il est temps de contrer correctement Dumbledore, sourit Ragnok.


	35. Célébrations

**_Célébrations _**

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et beaucoup se posaient la question de savoir où ils allaient les passer.

Narcissa avait demandé comme l'année précédente à Draco d'inviter ses amis pour les fêtes. Le blond avait envie que leurs amis non Serpentards soient de la partie et en avait discuté avec Neville. Heureusement, seule Ginny allait poser un problème mais un courrier à la matriarche Weasley avait autorisé la jeune rousse à ne pas passer ses vacances au Terrier. Pour cela, elle devait se rendre chez les jumeaux, mis dans la confidence, où elle passerait quelques jours, avant de rejoindre le manoir Malfoy pour la fin des vacances jusqu'à la rentrée.

Il ne restait que trois jours avant la fin des vacances et les Dragons se pensaient tranquille lorsque le directeur se rappela à leur bon souvenir au dîner.

-Mes chers élèves, sourit Albus. Je profite de ces quelques instants pour vous rappeler que dès la rentrée, vous devez indiquer qui sera votre binôme et le sujet de votre projet. Merci à tous de votre attention.

Draco regarda ses amis, las. Après les débordements qu'il y avait eu lorsqu'il avait annoncé ce projet l'année dernière – il y avait plusieurs blessés très sérieux – les professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour le reporter pour l'année suivante selon d'autres modalités. Pour la première année, seuls les élèves de septième année étaient concernés avant une extension possible aux autres années. Peu après Samain, le règlement du projet avait circulé parmi les élèves qui avaient eu jusqu'à mi-novembre pour relever des points litigieux ou faire d'autres propositions. Ensuite, ils avaient jusqu'à la première semaine de janvier pour décider de leur binôme et du sujet.

Etant un nombre impair, Théo avait décidé de choisir quelqu'un hors de leur bande pour se mettre en binôme. Son choix s'était porté sur Susan Bones qui, bien qu'extrêmement surprise, avait accepté car malgré le choix de « carrière » de son père et la réputation de sa famille, Théo était l'un des meilleurs élèves de leur année. Pour faire hurler l'école, Draco avait demandé à Hermione d'être sa partenaire, Neville à Daphnée et Pansy et Blaise s'étaient mis ensemble.

Les quatre paires avaient longuement débattu des sujets qu'ils pourraient aborder sans que le directeur ne leur tombe dessus. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils se réunissaient pour en discuter mais ils n'étaient arrivés à rien pour le moment.

Les Serpentards attendirent que le repas se termine avant de retrouver leurs binômes. Depuis qu'Harry n'était plus à Poudlard, la bande ne se cachait plus pour se fréquenter, sous le regard noir de certains, à commencer par Ron Weasley, qui pensait qu'Hermione sortait maintenant avec Draco Malfoy, un « serpent visqueux » de ses propres mots. Théo interpella Susan qui vint les rejoindre.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve nos sujets, soupira Neville dans le hall.

-Si on se retrouvait dans la salle d'étude des Poufsouffles ? proposa Susan. Nous serons au calme et personne n'accusera les Serpentards d'avoir kidnappé et torturé des lions et un blaireau.

-Ta maison ne va pas t'en vouloir de faire entrer l'ennemi ? demanda Pansy

-Quel dommage que je ne sois pas une vulgaire Poufsouffle qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds, renifla Susan. Il ne reste à peine six mois à les supporter.

-J'imagine que Smith a voulu te faire revenir sur ta décision de faire équipe avec Théo ? sourit Hermione

-Il ne voulait pas passer à côté d'une opportunité d'avoir une bonne note, ricana Susan. Il s'y est juste pris trop tard et mal.

-Enfin bref, fit Daphnée. Quelle heure ?

-Disons d'ici une heure ? proposa Susan. Je pense avoir le temps d'arranger les lieux et faire en sorte que les empêcheurs de tourner en rond ne viennent pas nous emmerder.

-Un coup de main ? proposa Théo

-Ça ira, merci, sourit Susan. On se retrouve dans le hall. A tout à l'heure !

La rousse s'en alla, laissant la bande se séparer à son tour pour se changer. Mais alors que les Serpentards allaient quitter les cachots pour se rendre dans le hall, ils furent arrêtés par leur directeur de maison.

-Professeur Snape, salua Théo.

-J'aimerai échanger quelques mots avec vous, annonça Severus. Entrez.

Les cinq élèves entrèrent dans son bureau où les protections tombèrent rapidement.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, déclara Severus. Vous n'êtes pas au courant mais un bal va être organisé au début du printemps, plus exactement à l'équinoxe. J'ai besoin que vous me recensiez tous les rituels qui pourraient utiliser cet événement.

-La bibliothèque des Prince ne pourrait pas vous aider ? s'étonna Daphnée

-Je veux couvrir toutes les possibilités, fit Severus. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger les élèves.

-Nous ferons notre possible, fit Draco.

-Merci, fit Severus.

Il déverrouilla la porte et laissa ses élèves partir. Ces derniers grimpèrent rapidement les marches pour rejoindre leurs amis sous le regard noir des derniers élèves qui quittaient la Grande Salle. Susan débarqua rapidement et les mena vers l'une des salles d'études donnant sur la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Bien entendu, ils furent fusillés du regard par la plupart des blaireaux mais la bande ne se laissa pas faire et leur rendit leurs regards en cent fois pire. Quand ils furent enfermés dans la salle réservée, chacun sortit sa baguette et renforça les sorts déjà posés pour qu'ils soient laissés tranquilles sans alerter la directrice de maison.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Ils discutèrent sans tabou des sujets qu'ils pourraient aborder. Ils décidèrent de laisser de côté celui de Voldemort, puisqu'ils étaient certains que seul Harry aurait pu le traiter sans qu'on ne l'en empêche. Susan et Théo furent les premiers à se mettre d'accord en choisissant l'exercice de la justice magique à travers le monde, comme leurs familles respectives avaient des archives conséquentes sur le sujet. Pansy et Blaise avaient opté pour la mode à travers les siècles et Daphnée et Neville pour les us et coutumes sangs purs. Hermione et Draco étaient les seuls à vouloir sortir des sentiers battus et avaient choisi comme thème les idées fausses des sorciers sur le monde moldu. Ils savaient que ça allait ruer dans les brancards mais ils étaient les seuls qui pouvaient s'attaquer légitimement au sujet.

Rien que pour s'amuser, ils déposeraient les noms de leurs binômes et les sujets qu'ils allaient traiter quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne prennent le train pour rentrer chez eux.

§§§§§

-Votre attention je vous prie, fit Albus.

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle s'atténua progressivement jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement.

-Merci, sourit Albus. J'aimerai vous annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre du personnel enseignant. Julia Genest sera le lien entre les professeurs et les élèves et aura sous ses ordres les préfets et préfets en chef. Si je dois résumer ses fonctions, elle s'occupera tout ce qui aura trait à l'internat.

Une sulfureuse rousse fit alors son entrée, eut un magnifique sourire pour l'ensemble de la Grande Salle avant de prendre place aux côtés de Severus.

-Bon appétit ! fit Albus

Les conversations bruissèrent sur la nouvelle venue qui entreprit de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux collègues. Conformément à sa réputation, Severus garda le silence mais cela n'empêcha pas Julia de papoter. Profitant du fait qu'elle se présente à Minerva McGonagall, le maître de potions s'éclipsa et se rendit dans son bureau. Pour plus de tranquillité, il s'enferma dans son laboratoire.

Pourquoi la nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre du Phénix avait-elle obtenu un poste à Poudlard ? Le poste en question avait toujours existé mais dès qu'il avait mis les pieds à l'école, Dumbledore, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, l'avait fait supprimer sous le prétexte qu'on était en temps de paix. Durant les deux guerres, il avait su admirablement s'en passer alors pourquoi maintenant ? Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de diplôme concernant l'enfance car ils n'existaient pas dans la majeure partie du monde sorcier et du peu qu'il avait entendu de sa conversation, elle avait le mépris le plus profond pour le monde moldu, où elle aurait pu avoir lesdits diplômes.

Mais ce qui le perturbait, c'était le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait à propos de cette sorcière. Outre le fait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily Evans, son comportement général montrait clairement qu'elle aimait principalement attirer le regard. Oui, elle était belle, mais dans une école remplie d'adolescents aux hormones en folies, ce n'était pas exactement une personnalité conseillée.

Soupirant lourdement, Severus s'empara d'une plume et de parchemin pour écrire une lettre à Jeremiah. Ce n'était pas courant qu'il fasse appel à son chef de famille mais il devait en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme. Son existence était beaucoup trop entourée de mystères pour qu'il ne songe pas à s'y pencher.

§§§§§

Hermione n'aimait pas le nouvel ajout de Dumbledore.

Durant tout le repas, deux jours plus tôt, elle l'avait discrètement observée, comme la majorité de l'école. Telle une reine des abeilles, elle attirait les regards et faisait tout pour garder l'attention. Son impression n'avait pas changé quand elle l'avait vu les jours suivants dans les couloirs. Tous les mecs en rut avaient voulu obtenir son aide et aux vues des sourires satisfaits des plus âgés, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait eu un comportement inconvenant avec eux.

Il n'y avait pas que les garçons qui avaient ses faveurs. Comme elle n'avait pas d'uniforme, elle était toujours habillée dans un style sorcier qui attirait les férues de mode. La plupart des jeunes sorcières la consultait volontiers pour des conseils beauté.

-Elle n'est pas nette cette fille, marmonna Pansy.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son amie ainsi qu'aux sœurs Greengrass qui venaient s'installer à ses côtés dans la Grande Salle. La brune les entoura d'un léger sort de silence, suffisamment puissant pour qu'on ne puisse pas distinguer ce qu'elles disaient mais pas assez pour qu'un professeur puisse le briser en s'approchant d'elles.

-Je me disais la même chose, soupira Hermione.

-Elle ne s'approche même pas des Serpentards, du moins elle ne fait pas le premier pas, fit Daphnée.

-Mais elle s'est tout de suite dirigée vers Ginny et Luna, comme si elle les cherchait, révéla Astoria.

-Ça, c'est inquiétant, fit Pansy.

-Genest, Genest … songea Daphnée. Ce n'est pas une sang pur. Je pense qu'il faudra faire des recherches quand on aura quitté l'école.

-Bonne idée, sourit Pansy.

Mais elle intercepta le regard interrogatif de la Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? demanda Pansy à voix basse

-Je ne sais pas … fit Hermione. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily Potter ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis … lâcha Astoria. La même couleur de cheveux, les yeux verts très proches …

-On doit avoir des photos d'elle, fit Hermione. En attendant …

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de Colin Creevey. L'instant suivant, elle avait une photographie dans les mains qu'elle rangea immédiatement.

Elles auraient tout le temps pendant les vacances de se pencher sur le cas de cette Julia.

§§§§§

Fred et Georges s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés de leur matriarche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison familiale. Même s'ils étaient majeurs, dans les vieilles familles sangs purs, il était toujours mieux d'avoir l'accord de ses parents pour ouvrir un commerce aussi jeune. Heureusement, Muriel avait été emballée par leur projet et leur avait fourni le blanc-seing qui leur manquait pour être considéré comme une entreprise valable.

C'était pour cette raison que quand elle leur faisait une demande, ils lui obéissaient immédiatement. Encore plus quand on savait que récupérer Ginny sur le quai 9 ¾ était parfaitement dans leurs cordes.

Les jumeaux s'y rendirent assez tôt car ils ne voulaient pas rater leur sœur. Par acquis de conscience, Fred et Georges avaient demandé à Muriel si leurs parents étaient au courant que Ginny ne passerait pas les vacances au Terrier mais leur matriarche le leur avait assuré. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas volontaires pour essuyer un sermon en plein milieu de la gare.

-Fred ! Georges !

Ginny se jeta dans leurs bras.

-Vous allez bien ? sourit Ginny

-Mieux depuis qu'on t'a sous les yeux, sourit Georges.

-Maman n'est nulle part, fit Fred en reprenant son sérieux. Tu as dit au revoir à tes amis ? On doit partir avant qu'elle ne soit là.

-Ils comprendront, fit Ginny. On passe par où ?

-Le Salon, annonça Georges.

Ginny se raidit. Le Salon était la seconde salle des transports de King's Cross. Elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du quai 9 ¾. Tous les nés de sorciers connaissaient cet accès qu'ils pouvaient utiliser mais dans les faits, seuls les sangs purs les plus fortunés l'empruntaient.

-Alors allons-y, fit Ginny.

Elle salua ses amis les plus proches de loin avant d'emboîter le pas à ses frères. Ils réussirent à entrer dans la salle au moment où ils entendirent la voix de leur mère retentir sur le quai. Ils ne tardèrent pas à emprunter la cheminée pour se rendre dans la boutique des deux frères où ces derniers saluèrent les employés avant de grimper dans leur appartement pour installer leur sœur.

-Maman ne viendra pas ? murmura Ginny en déposant sa malle dans le salon

-Je n'espère pas, souffla Fred. De toute façon, ça fait un an qu'Harry nous a mis en contact avec son gestionnaire de compte et il nous a laissé toute latitude pour les investissements liés à la boutique, du moment qu'ils sont viables aux yeux des gobelins.

-T'inquiète pas qu'on en a profité pour que les personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions pour nous, nos employés ou toi ne puissent pas passer le seuil de notre porte, se réjouit Georges.

-Heureusement qu'Harry a confiance en vous, sourit Ginny.

-Il sait que notre loyauté lui est acquise, rappela Georges. Il est le seul à s'être porté à ton secours sans arrière-pensée et à agir pour la pérennité du monde sorcier au lieu de sa satisfaction personnelle. C'est lui qui a d'abord eu confiance en nous et nous savons que même si nous ne sommes pas de son avis, il ne nous tournera jamais le dos sans une bonne explication.

Ginny hocha la tête. Harry avait appris par la force des choses qu'il y avait toujours autant de versions d'une histoire qu'il y avait de témoins pour la raconter. C'était pour cela qu'il attendait d'avoir le maximum d'informations avant de se faire un avis. Vu le succès de la boutique après seulement quelques mois, le brun avait eu le nez creux.

-Où je vais dormir ? demanda Ginny

-Comme c'est temporaire, on a demandé à une copine les runes nécessaires pour créer une extension magique dans l'un des placards, sourit Fred.

Il ouvrit ledit placard et entra, suivi de sa sœur. Il y avait une chambre, une salle d'eau et un dressing, le tout assez petit mais restant confortable.

-Tu peux aménager tout comme tu veux, informa Georges.

Ginny eut un grand sourire. Comme ils étaient en plein Chemin de Traverse, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait, contrairement au Terrier. Elle avait beau être une virtuose en métamorphoses, sa mère n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle s'entraîne pour améliorer ses capacités, puisqu'elle voulait qu'elle fasse impérativement un grand mariage pour être par la suite mère au foyer. Elle pouvait donc s'en donner à cœur joie.

Dégainant sa baguette, rapidement elle eut une chambre à son image sous les yeux admiratifs et fiers de ses frères.

Enfin, elle avait de véritables vacances. Et la suite n'était que mieux.

§§§§§

Augusta se trouvait dans son bureau, discutant avec son fils Franck. Grâce à Narcissa, ils savaient que Yule serait de nouveau célébré au manoir Malfoy et que seules quelques familles triées sur le volet y assisteraient. Quand elle avait appris l'invitation de Neville par le fils Malfoy, elle avait longuement réfléchi avant d'accepter de s'y rendre. Cela faisait trop longtemps que les anciennes cérémonies étaient bafouées et il était temps que les grandes familles se réunissent de nouveau pour restaurer la splendeur d'antan. Avec Draco Malfoy et sa mère, ils pouvaient compter sur la présence de Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott avec leurs mères respectives, Pansy Parkinson et son jeune frère Paul mais également Hermione Granger et Ginevra Weasley avec ses frères aînés Frédéric et Georges, les seuls en conflit ouvert avec leur mère. Cela ferait du beau monde mais c'était loin de ce qui se faisait avant que Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans ce qui convenait de faire pour un sorcier respectable à ses yeux.

-J'aimerai que nous en terminions avec Alice, fit brusquement Franck.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Augusta

-Elle est une faille énorme pour Neville, déclara Franck. De plus, Dumbledore n'a pas encore cherché à savoir pourquoi je suis réveillé et elle non. Alice n'a jamais caché que nous nous soumettions aux anciennes pratiques donc il sait qu'il n'y aura personne pour Yule. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il cherche à la récupérer pour essayer de la réveiller lui-même.

-C'est logique, concéda Augusta. Mais la déplacer ferait le jeu de Dumbledore. Il pourrait savoir où elle se trouve.

-Sauf si on lui tend un piège, ricana Franck.

-Cela ne te fait pas tant de bien de ne côtoyer que des adolescents, taquina Augusta.

-Je ferai mon apparition dans le monde quand je serais plus en forme, assura Franck.

Augusta eut un regard inquiet. Son fils avait passé de nombreuses années enfermé dans son esprit à cause du poison de la famille et recouvrir ses capacités d'avant n'était pas facile. Six mois après, il était encore essoufflé rien qu'en allant de sa chambre à la salle à manger alors que la distance était minime.

-Je compte sur la célébration de Yule pour que mon corps soit plus en phase avec ma magie, sourit Franck.

Augusta ne put que sourire devant la motivation de Franck.

§§§§§

Narcissa avait profité que son fils ait le nez plongé dans les protections du manoir Malfoy pour s'éclipser de sa propre maison. De là, elle avait gagné Gringotts pour y retrouver Severus et ils avaient emprunté le système de déplacement des gobelins pour arriver au Mexique, là où les attendait Tom. Ce dernier les fit transplaner devant un temple du dieu Serpent où il les fit entrer.

Narcissa avait demandé que Lucius, qui avait été drogué à la goutte du mort-vivant depuis que son fils s'était présenté à la société comme le nouveau lord Malfoy, soit libéré de la marque dès que possible. Après la défection de la « nouvelle génération » de mangemorts, Narcissa voulait s'attaquer au caractère éternel de la marque des ténèbres. Dans l'esprit collectif, dès qu'on possédait cette marque, c'était pour la vie et toute sa famille devait la prendre à plus ou moins brève échéance. Or, si le peuple sorcier voyait Lucius, celui qu'on désignait comme le bras droit de Voldemort, revenir sans être inquiété par les mangemorts, alors cela jetterait le trouble sur tout ce qu'on pensait vrai sur son idéologie et sa politique.

Bon, pour cela, elle avait dû batailler dur pour convaincre Tom qui continuait à arpenter le monde pour trouver d'autres moyens de vaincre Voldemort. Pour cela, elle avait fait appel à Severus qui avait montré son intérêt pour le processus, surtout pour pouvoir le montrer à Harry dès que possible. Tom avait finalement capitulé mais avec la disparition du Sauveur, il avait dû organiser « l'exorcisme » là où les premiers s'étaient faits.

Et maintenant, ils étaient prêts à libérer Lucius.

Le maître fourchelang qui l'avait déjà aidé avait été ravi de réitérer son acte, surtout qu'il était curieux de savoir plus en détail comment cette magie avait pu être autant altérée et corrompue. Durant tout le rituel qui avait duré dix heures, Narcissa s'était triturée les mains et Severus l'avait tenue dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur son mari qui souffrait mille morts.

-Nous allons devoir le laisser ici au moins vingt-quatre heures avant de songer à le ramener en Angleterre, déclara Tom après s'être rafraîchi.

-Mais … protesta Narcissa.

-Narcissa, gronda Tom. Retirer la marque entraîne une instabilité de sa magie et prendre des transports magiques pourrait le blesser gravement. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il meure parce que tu n'aurais pas su attendre. Donc tiens-toi tranquille ! Ce ne sont que vingt-quatre heures, bon sang !

Narcissa baissa la tête, honteuse. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse la faisait déroger de son comportement habituel.

-Comment avez-vous pu trouver la solution ? demanda Severus

-En fait, il s'agit d'une piste sérieuse que j'avais trouvée presque dès que j'ai eu connaissance du problème mais que j'avais dû abandonner faute d'ouvrages sur le sujet en Angleterre, avoua Tom. Lors d'un voyage l'an dernier, j'ai abordé cette piste sous un autre angle et puisque j'avais tout sous la main, il n'a pas été difficile de trouver la faille de la marque. La magie fourchelang étant considérée comme un art magique oublié en Europe, je me suis tourné vers les Amériques, à raison. La seule contrainte est le second fourchelang lié à Voldemort pour plus d'efficacité. Les maîtres présents ici ne veulent pas venir en Europe et accueillir les mangemorts qui le veulent ici serait très vite dangereux.

Severus était impressionné. Avec la réussite du rituel, il pouvait enfin envisager une vie libre après Voldemort.

-J'aimerai te remercier, sourit Narcissa. Est-ce que tu accepterais d'assister à Yule à nos côtés ?

Tom se tourna, surpris.

-Je ne suis pas sang pur, rappela Tom.

-Et alors ? balaya Narcissa. Draco a invité une née de moldus qui est son amie.

-Et je serais présent et je suis sang mêlé, ajouta Severus. Les célébrations sont ouvertes à tous les sorciers, peu importe leur origine.

-Mais … s'étonna Tom.

-Dumbledore a fait croire qu'elles n'étaient réservées qu'aux sangs purs parce qu'il y a une préparation pour chaque célébration, expliqua Narcissa. Avant qu'il ne détourne les nouveaux sorciers des anciennes pratiques, tous étaient les bienvenus.

-Pourquoi à ton avis il a fait ça ? demanda Severus

Il en avait déjà une petite idée grâce aux découvertes qu'il avait faites avec les autres directeurs de maison mais un avis extérieur ne serait pas de trop.

-Ce n'est pas un secret que les célébrations brassent énormément de magie, fit Narcissa. C'en n'est pas un non plus que Dumbledore a toujours cherché le pouvoir mais seuls ceux qui ont fait leurs études en même temps que lui ou qui ont eu l'occasion de le fréquenter à sa sortie d'école le savent. Malheureusement, ils sont tous morts mais ils ont tenu à prévenir leurs descendants de la menace qu'il pourrait être. La théorie la plus répandue serait qu'il aurait voulu récupérer la magie brassée pour son profit personnel.

Severus hocha la tête. Ça allait dans le sens des éléments qu'avait récolté Poudlard sur son directeur actuel.

Tom ne mit que quelques instants avant de rendre sa réponse.

-Ce serait un honneur de participer à cette célébration, s'inclina Tom. Maintenant, rentrons, nous récupérerons Lucius demain.

Après un dernier coup d'œil anxieux à l'homme qu'elle aimait, Narcissa accepta de les suivre.

§§§§§

Théo souriait alors qu'il suivait la procession qui allait vers le lieu de la célébration. À la suite de la disparition de Voldemort, les grandes célébrations s'étaient tenues pendant une année avant que Dumbledore n'enfonce dans l'esprit des sorciers lambda qu'il s'agissait de pratiques barbares. Curieusement, ceux qui avaient décidé de passer outre l'opinion publique avaient rapidement été arrêtés pour pratique de magie noire, une accusation très en vogue en ces temps-là.

Tous vêtus de la robe traditionnelle grise, tous les invités du manoir Malfoy cheminait dans les bois entourant la demeure pour rejoindre l'endroit où se tenaient les grandes célébrations. Sur place, chacun se plaça selon les indications de Narcissa, maîtresse de cérémonie.

Et à l'heure dite, la Magie envahit les lieux, heureuse qu'on l'accepte de nouveau.


	36. Les secrets de chacun

**_Les secrets de chacun_**

Harry rêvassait, encore bercé par la célébration du solstice d'hiver, l'un des événements phare des elfes noirs, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Rapidement, il se releva et vérifia sa tenue avant d'ouvrir.

-Ric ? s'étonna Harry

-Viens, il faut que nous discutions, fit l'elfe.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans les appartements de l'aîné et s'y installèrent.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, annonça Ric.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais je viens d'arriver, rappela Harry. Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Nolan ou à Celeb ?

-Si je veux être honnête avec toi, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore d'identité officielle ici, répondit Ric. Mais il y a aussi le fait que ton expérience dans la dimension des humains fait que tu appréhendes différemment nos pouvoirs et donc, que tu n'es pas conditionné à penser comme nous. Et c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin.

-J'imagine que c'est dangereux, puisque Nolan n'est pas là ? devina Harry

-Je préfère qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à cette histoire, confirma Ric.

-En quoi ça consiste ? demanda Harry

-Normalement, Kali, Melia et Fin ont dû te raconter l'histoire de notre peuple, fit Ric.

-Les grandes lignes, confirma Harry.

-Tu sais également que j'ai déjà vécu de nombreuses années, sourit Ric.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue. Cela faisait un moment que le jeune elfe tentait de lui arracher son âge exact mais il n'avait pas encore réussi.

-Sais-tu pourquoi les grandes familles de guerriers ne se mêlent pas de politique ? demanda Ric

-J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec toi, devina Harry.

-C'est exact, répondit Ric. Le conseil des elfes noirs, avec Eutar à sa tête, m'a dérobé quelque chose de très précieux et m'a fait chanter. Tu vas me dire, j'aurais pu aller le récupérer mais les protections me repoussent spécifiquement et je ne connais pas beaucoup d'elfes assez puissants qui voudraient me rendre ce service, non sans me demander une dette magique.

-Même Nolan ? écarquilla des yeux Harry

-Le cas de Nolan est particulier, s'excusa Ric. Il a perdu toute sa famille peu avant qu'il n'entame sa transformation ce qui a fait craindre qu'il ne survive pas. J'ai dû intervenir pour ne pas qu'on l'y … aide.

Harry frissonna. S'il traduisait bien, on avait souhaité que Nolan rejoigne sa famille dans la mort. Ses ennemis devaient être puissants mais également inquiets qu'il vive.

-Enfin bref, se secoua Ric. Tu es là et je voudrais que tu m'aides à récupérer ce que le conseil m'a pris.

-Comment ? demanda Harry

Ric fit venir à lui de grandes feuilles.

-Voici les plans originaux du bâtiment en question, répondit Ric. J'ai réussi à me les procurer il y a quelques temps et j'ai eu le temps de les étudier. J'ai également les horaires des patrouilles et les heures des repas et de repos.

-J'imagine que vous avez également établi quel serait le chemin le plus sûr, se douta Harry en se penchant sur les documents.

-Oui, confirma Ric. J'aimerai que nous y allions dès demain.

-Pourquoi aussi tôt ? s'étonna Harry

-Comme tu le sais, nous sommes tous Enfants de la Magie et de ce fait, nous entrons en osmose avec elle lors des équinoxes et des solstices, rappela Ric. Certains mettent jusqu'à huit jours pour se remettre donc arbitrairement, la vie reprendre neuf jours après le solstice.

-Autant le faire le plus vite possible, en conclut Harry.

Comme il l'avait compris dans son adolescence, il n'était pas doué avec les plans tout établis et n'avait jamais de chance avec eux. Il faisait des merveilles sous pression donc il décida d'apprendre tous les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux par cœur – au pire des cas, il pouvait toujours les consulter grâce à la legilimencie – et adapter ses pas en fonction de la situation.

-Je serais prêt, fit Harry.

§§§§§

Devant l'augmentation des nés de moldus dans la société sorcière, les sorciers comme les sangs purs avaient adopté certaines de leurs coutumes. Le fait de donner des cadeaux à Noël était donc passé dans les mœurs sorcières et après la célébration de Yule, qui ne coïncidait que rarement avec le Noël moldu, les sorciers s'échangeaient des cadeaux. Enfin, s'ils fêtaient Yule.

Les invités du manoir Malfoy avaient cédé à la nouvelle tradition et chacun avait cherché des cadeaux pour les autres. Les premiers jours de vacances avaient essentiellement servi à cela et les plus jeunes avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble, une façon de montrer à la population sorcière que les rumeurs rapportées de Poudlard n'en étaient pas et que des Serpentards pouvaient côtoyer les autres maisons sans les forcer à tirer les baguettes.

Alors que la soirée de Noël allait bientôt commencer, Ginny était restée figée dans sa chambre dans le manoir Longbottom, pas encore habillée. Elle tenait dans les mains une lettre qu'elle s'empêchait fortement de détruire.

-Ginny ? appela Hermione à travers la porte. Tu es prête ?

-Non … souffla Ginny.

-Ginny ? insista Hermione

-Entre, pria Ginny.

La rousse entra dans la chambre, sublime dans sa robe bordeaux.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore habillée ? s'étonna Hermione

-Parce que j'ai reçu ça … gronda Ginny.

Hermione tendit la main pour prendre la lettre mais se rappelant l'état d'énervement de son amie, elle prit quelques précautions en sortant sa baguette. Elle ne fut pas très étonnée de découvrir les restes d'une potion d'obéissance sur le papier. Rassurée, elle la lut et nota qu'il s'agissait d'une beuglante neutralisée.

_Ginny !  
__Je n'ose pas croire que tu te sois enfuie pour les fêtes ! Il s'agit d'une réunion familiale et tu es obligée d'y assister à la maison ! Quand le directeur m'a appris que tu avais quitté l'école alors que tu n'avais même pas mon autorisation ! Où que tu sois, tu as intérêt à revenir très vite ! De toute façon, j'ai vu avec le professeur Dumbledore, dès que tu poseras un pied à l'école, tu viendras à la maison et tu me donneras des explications sur ton comportement intolérable !  
__Aucun de mes enfants ne m'a autant fait honte que toi quand Ron m'a dit que tu avais quitté l'école toi aussi sans rien me dire et …_

Hermione survola le reste de la lettre qui se composait essentiellement de récriminations mais également de l'ordre de venir passer les fêtes au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Si tu me permets de le dire, tout ça n'est un ramassis de conneries, décréta Hermione. En plus, elle se contredit puisqu'elle dit que Noël est une fête familiale et pourtant, aucun de tes frères n'y assiste depuis qu'ils ont pris leur envol et de plus, elle compte le faire à Grimmaurd Place avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ne sont pas, aux dernières nouvelles, de ta famille. Je croyais que ta grande tante l'avait prévenu que tu serais avec Fred et Georges pour les vacances ?

-Papa est au courant et a accepté mais comme je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission en personne, c'est comme s'il n'avait rien dit pour maman, gronda Ginny.

-Tu vas obéir ? demanda Hermione

-Hors de question ! rugit Ginny. Elle a l'air d'oublier qu'elle n'est pas lady Weasley et donc, que ses ordres ne surpassent pas ceux de tante Muriel !

Hermione sourit. Par sa volonté de fer, la rousse venait de contrer une puissante potion d'obéissance sans aide. Il serait intéressant de l'initier à l'occlumencie ce qui l'aiderait considérablement dans ses futures études de métamorphoses.

-Puisque ta décision est prise, tu peux laisser tomber cette lettre, fit Hermione. Je te rappelle que nous sommes attendues et que tu n'es toujours pas prête !

-Merci d'être là, fit Ginny.

-Les amies sont faites pour ça, répondit Hermione. Bouge avant que la grand-mère de Neville ne débarque !

Riant aux éclats, Ginny fila dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

§§§§§

-Bill ? s'étonna Charlie

Le jeune homme avait de quoi être surpris. En effet, la Roumanie n'était pas exactement à côté de la France et les deux frères, même s'ils faisaient l'effort de se voir au moins une fois par mois, n'étaient pas censés se voir avant deux bonnes semaines. Donc sa présence était surprenante.

-On peut parler ? demanda Bill

-Entre, je t'en prie, invita Charlie. Rien de grave avec Fleur ?

-Ça va, sourit Bill.

En bons Anglais, le service de thé fut sorti et chacun eut rapidement une tasse entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Charlie

-J'ai reçu un courrier de Muriel, déclara Bill. Elle m'a demandé des précisions sur notre vie au Terrier.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Charlie

-Ginny a réussi à la contacter car elle a eu une proposition d'apprentissage en métamorphoses, sourit Bill. Seulement, Ginny lui a dit que maman s'y opposait catégoriquement. Elle a déclaré qu'elle n'avait besoin que de l'autorisation du chef de famille pour y aller.

-Tiens donc, comme c'est étonnant, railla Charlie. Toujours la même excuse ?

-Oui, pour maman, elle doit épouser un sang pur, de préférence Harry Potter, et devenir mère au foyer, fit Bill en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux entrés à Poudlard, ils avaient découvert que l'éducation donnée à leur unique sœur était très loin du bon sens et ne pouvait même pas passer pour ce qui était demandé à des héritiers sangs purs. Un constat remarqué par tous leurs autres frères sauf bien évidemment Ron.

-Tu penses qu'elle a bien fait de court-circuiter maman ? demanda Charlie

-Tu la connais, elle est assez bornée, soupira Bill. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me fait venir vers toi. Enfin, pas que.

-Je t'écoute, fit Charlie.

-Muriel est en train de m'interroger pour savoir ce qui se passait exactement au Terrier, soupira Bill. Je pense qu'elle songe à exclure maman des décisions familiales.

-Elle veut te nommer Héritier à la place de papa, comprit Charlie.

Quand Bill avait terminé ses études, il avait dû se faire une énorme remise à niveau pour intégrer les rangs des briseurs de sorts de Gringotts. Les gobelins lui avaient indiqué les ouvrages nécessaires et dans l'un d'entre eux, il avait découvert les règles de succession sangs purs. Perturbé alors qu'il était écrit en toutes lettres qu'il aurait dû les connaître depuis son enfance, Bill était allé voir son père qui l'avait directement dirigé vers Muriel. Cette dernière, devant cette ignorance, lui avait ordonné de faire honneur à leur rang et de récupérer cette éducation dont on l'avait spolié. Cela avait pris des années et durant celles-ci, la matriarche n'avait jamais caché être tentée de changer d'héritier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'en dit papa ? murmura Charlie

-Il refuse la tête de la famille, comme toujours, secoua la tête Bill. Il ne tient pas à ce que maman ait accès à une quelconque forme de pouvoir. Et il veut que tu reprennes la tête des Prewett.

Charlier sursauta. Contrairement à ce que leur mère voulait, les Prewett n'étaient pas une famille sang pur mais avait assez d'ancienneté pour passer pour telle. Elle avait toujours eu une réputation sulfureuse d'user de tous les moyens pour entrer dans les familles plus riches et plus fortunées qu'elle. Cette tendance s'était inversée avec les faits d'armes des jumeaux magiques Fabian et Gideon Prewett durant la première guerre contre Voldemort mais les volontés matrimoniales insistantes de Molly ternissaient à nouveau le nom.

-Fred et Georges auraient mieux convenu, hésita Charlie.

-Ils sont le second choix de Muriel et le mien aussi, assura Bill. Vous êtes tous les trois ce qui incarne le plus l'esprit de Fabian et de Gideon. Muriel est prête à vous laisser reprendre tous les trois le nom des Prewett.

-Elle ne demande pas l'avis de maman ? demanda Charlie

-Non, répondit Bill. Muriel ne s'est jamais réellement entendue avec elle et avec la mort de notre grand-père maternel, elle est la seule à décider de l'avenir de cette maison.

-Je suis à l'étranger, rappela Charlie.

-C'est un faux problème, gronda Bill.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? capitula Charlie

-Muriel a appris que maman avait nommé le prochain héritier Prewett, avoua sombrement Bill.

-Elle ne peut pas, fronça des sourcils Charlie. Alors comment … ?

-Elle ne peut pas, confirma Bill. Muriel soupçonne que c'est son grand ami qui lui a conseillé de le faire.

Charlie n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore. Tous les enfants de la famille ainsi que le père avaient été étonné de la proximité entre le directeur de l'école et la matrone. Les deux aînés savaient qu'il était à l'origine du plan pour que leur sœur épouse Harry.

-Qui a-t-elle désigné ? demanda Charlie

-Le deuxième fils de Ginny et Harry, répondit Bill.

-Mais ils ne sont pas et ne seront jamais ensemble ! s'étonna Charlie

-Ce n'est pas faute de le lui avoir dit, renifla Bill. Mais elle n'en démord pas.

-A ce stade, ce n'est plus de l'obsession, fit Charlie. C'est une certitude.

-Tu penses à un contrat de mariage ? comprit Bill

-Tu ne crois pas ? pointa Charlie

-Ça semble plausible, même logique, concéda Bill. Je vais demander à Muriel de regarder. Tu acceptes pour la famille Prewett ?

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir avec les jumeaux, répondit Charlie. Je te rappelle que quand j'ai quitté le pays, c'était pour pouvoir vivre ma vie sans qu'on me reproche mes choix. Il est toujours hors de question qu'à chaque fois que je croise ma mère, elle crache sur mon compagnon !

Bill soupira. C'était réellement la réaction disproportionnée et particulièrement violente de leur mère par rapport à leur orientation sexuelle qui avait poussé les deux aînés à s'exiler. Reprendre le nom des Prewett présageait des tensions dont les futurs héritiers se passeraient bien.

Bill discuta encore un peu avec Charlie de sujets plus légers avant de prendre congé.

§§§§§

Théo avait tenu à retourner chez lui avant de passer les fêtes chez Draco. Il savait que c'était dangereux mais il était temps que Voldemort comprenne qu'il avait eu son père mais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais lui. Dès qu'il avait repris son titre, il avait fait plusieurs changements minimes pour que les « collègues » de son père ne se doutent pas de ce qu'il faisait.

La première chose qu'il avait faite début août avait été d'ordonner à la magie familiale d'enfermer son père dans leur manoir et d'interdire toute communication. Il avait régulièrement des rapports des elfes de maison qui précisaient tous les faits et gestes de son géniteur. Juste après sa présentation par lady Longbottom, il s'était rendu à Gringotts pour retirer tout droit à son géniteur sur ses coffres et son patrimoine.

Et maintenant, il comptait bien détacher complètement son nom de Voldemort.

-Maître Théo, s'inclina le chef des elfes de maison de la famille.

-Où se trouve Théodore ? demanda Théo

A ses yeux, son père n'avait plus le droit de prétendre à ce titre depuis qu'il avait estimé que sa mère ne valait pas la peine de la faire soigner, ce qui avait conduit à sa mort. Depuis, s'il le pouvait, il ne le nommait plus et s'il le fallait, le « Père » était tellement chargé de venin et de dédain qu'on ne pouvait douter des sentiments du plus jeune envers l'aîné.

-Dans un cachot, sur votre ordre, maître Théo, répondit l'elfe de maison.

-Que l'accès au domaine soit totalement scellé, je veux que personne ne puisse entrer, ordonna Théo.

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, maître Théo, s'inclina l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître.

Théo fit un détour par le cœur de la maison avant de descendre dans les sous-sols.

-Traître à ton sang ! Bâtard ! Pourquoi tu m'as enfermé ici ?! éructa Théodore Senior

-Tu te poses sérieusement la question ? ricana Théo. Tu te soumets à une honte de sorcier qui s'est montré indigne de la Magie, mais il est hors de question que tu me forces à te suivre !

-Le seigneur des ténèbres … scanda Théodore Senior.

-A bu le sang d'une licorne qu'il venait d'abattre ! cracha Théo. A fait tuer des enfants sorciers, peu importe leur origine, mais surtout des sangs purs ! A décimé une très grande partie des sangs purs alors qu'il se vante de vouloir restaurer nos droits ! S'est fait battre par un enfant de quinze mois ! C'est honteux ! Et tu veux que je me traîne devant un looser pareil qui traite ceux qui le rejoigne comme des esclaves ? Tu peux rêver !

-Tu es mon fils et tu feras ce que je t'ordonne ! rugit Théodore Senior

-Quel dommage alors que je sois le nouveau chef de la famille Nott et le tenant du titre, railla Théo. Oh, et aussi que je t'aie exclu de la famille.

Théo ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

-Tu es libre de partir rejoindre ton maître, Théodore Sans Nom, déclara froidement Théo. Mais sans nom, sans argent et privé de la majorité de ta magie, je crains que tu ne lui serves plus à grand-chose.

-Le maître te punira ! menaça Théodore Senior

-Toi d'abord, sourit Théo. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu y survives. Autant te prévenir tout de suite, même si ton cher maître parvenait à me tuer, tu ne pourras jamais récupérer la tête de la famille, j'ai tout fait pour. Ta baguette se trouve sur le guéridon dans le hall d'entrée. Bon voyage.

-Tu ne vas pas me tuer ? s'étonna Théodore Senior

-Pourquoi me salir les mains alors qu'un autre s'en chargera parfaitement ? ricana sombrement Théo

Comprenant qu'il était vraiment libre, Théodore Senior grimpa les marches et avisa sa baguette à l'endroit exact où son fils l'avait dit. Après un dernier instant d'hésitation, il quitta la demeure, certain que son maître apprendra à son fils qu'il ne fallait pas le défier.

Mais il ne douta pas qu'à l'instant même où il quitta le domaine des Nott, tous les squatteurs des autres maisons appartenant aux Nott étaient expulsés par magie.

Son retour auprès de son maître ne serait pas aussi triomphant qu'il ne le pensait.

§§§§§

Ric et Harry avaient déserté leurs lits vers les trois heures du matin. Ils s'étaient préparés en conséquence et avaient pris le chemin du siège du conseil. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, ils avaient demandé à Dobby de les emmener à trois kilomètres du bâtiment et ils avaient fait le reste du chemin à pied. A un kilomètre de distance, Ric s'arrêta et Harry continua jusqu'aux barrières. Même s'il ne pouvait pas approcher, cela n'avait pas empêché Ric d'envoyer ses serviteurs déterminer les protections. Il les avait donc listés et avait cherché les contre-sorts qu'il avait fournis à Harry. Ce dernier n'avait plus qu'à les suspendre pour permettre le passage de Ric.

L'aube était passée depuis une bonne heure lorsque Ric put enfin mettre les pieds dans ce bâtiment maudit. Il passa devant Harry pour suivre un chemin connu de lui seul. Ils rencontrèrent quelques soldats que l'aîné avait proposé d'éliminer mais Harry avait eu le temps de fouiller la bibliothèque de la Rose de Sang et avait trouvé une potion qu'il avait brassé en deux temps trois mouvements qui avait les mêmes effets que l'imperium. Trois gouttes suffisaient amplement pour que les gardes continuent leur travail qu'importent les autres ordres qu'ils recevraient dans les douze heures suivantes. Ric avait dû s'incliner devant l'ingéniosité du plus jeune car ainsi, l'alerte ne serait pas donnée immédiatement et quand elle le serait, une bonne partie des gardes n'y répondrait pas.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de la bâtisse à travers des couloirs de moins en moins entretenus puis de plus en plus délabrés. Très vite, il fut clair que plus personne ne se rendait dans cette partie des sous-sols quand on voyait la couche de poussière qui s'y trouvait.

-Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? murmura Harry

-Je ne peux pas me tromper, assura Ric.

Enfin, après quatre heures de pérégrinations, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte scellée. Harry tendit la main pour la toucher mais Ric l'en empêcha d'une tape sèche.

-Ne fais pas ça ! siffla Ric. J'ai fait en sorte pour qu'on ne laisse aucune trace depuis le début, ne fais surtout pas tout foirer maintenant !

-OK, souffla Harry. Comment on fait pour aller de l'autre côté ?

-C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi, annonça Ric. Il va falloir que tu sortes ta magie et que tu désactives les sorts posés. Je m'occupe du reste.

Harry ne fut pas surpris. Alors que Kali et Nolan lui apprenaient des sorts spécifiques aux elfes, Ric au contraire le poussait à laisser sa magie agir librement pour exaucer ses désirs. Il obéit donc à son parent – il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'interroger sur ce point – et laissa sa magie se répandre.

-Tu peux faire en sorte que je puisse la voir ? demanda Ric

-Pourquoi ? sursauta Harry

-Pour que je puisse couvrir tes traces ! siffla Ric, fébrile

Harry haussa des épaules et accepta la requête. Sa magie prit donc une teinte bleu nuit métallique et se promena paresseusement tout autour de la porte. Elle se faufila délicatement derrière les gonds, tordant le cou à tous les sorts présents un à un. Finalement, le sceau, dans un grincement assourdissant, tomba au sol, laissant une voix mélodieuse retentir dans le couloir.

-Par la Grande Lune … souffla Ric.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'aîné perdit son sang-froid. Sous le regard ébahi d'Harry, Ric se jeta sur la porte pour l'arracher à mains nues – A MAINS NUES, PAR MERLIN ! – et la balancer dans un fracas épouvantable. Mais au lieu de se précipiter à l'intérieur, il hésita lourdement, en proie au doute.

-Ric ? osa Harry

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit une voix depuis la pièce qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir. Il va rester comme ça pendant au moins une petite heure. Auriez-vous une cape, que je puisse m'en recouvrir ? Il fait frais, je trouve …

-Tenez, monsieur, fit Harry en ôtant son manteau.

-Appelez-moi Laze, se présenta la silhouette en attrapant le vêtement.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de son … cachot ?

-Enchanté, enfin je crois, fit Harry. Je suis Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

-Il ne me quittera pas des yeux, assura Laze.

-J'avais bien besoin de ça, soupira Harry. On a mis des heures pour arriver jusqu'ici et il était le seul à connaître le chemin et à couvrir nos traces.

-Si seulement on avait un elfe de maison … soupira Laze.

Harry le regarda d'un œil neuf.

-Dobby ! appela Harry

-Seigneur Harry, s'inclina Dobby en arrivant. Monsieur.

-Il n'y avait pas de protection pour t'empêcher de venir ? s'étonna Harry

-Rappelez-vous, ma race n'existe pas ici, sourit Dobby. Souhaitez-vous sortir d'ici ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Harry. Nous sommes trois, ça ira ?

-Bien sûr, seigneur Harry, dit Dobby.

Ils se rapprochèrent de Ric et l'elfe de maison les ramena à la Rose de Sang, dans les appartements de Ric. Laze fit asseoir Ric dans un fauteuil avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-J'aimerai me nettoyer, se racla la gorge Laze.

-La salle de bain est ici, indiqua Harry.

-Serait-il possible que vous puissiez mettre à ma disposition votre elfe de maison ? demanda Laze

-Je pense que ce sera plus sûr pour vous, sourit Harry. Dobby ? Es-tu d'accord ?

-Oui, seigneur Harry, répondit Dobby. Par ici, monsieur Laze.

Tandis que Laze était pris en charge par Dobby, Harry rejoignit ses propres quartiers pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il retourna chez Ric et tomba nez à nez avec leur nouvel invité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le reconnaissant.

-Impossible … souffla Harry.

Car, devant lui, se tenait nul autre que Salazar Serpentard.


	37. L'heure de la revanche a sonné

**_L'heure de la revanche a sonné_**

Sirius sortit du bureau de Dimitri Vater, son médicomage, et se rendit rapidement dans ses appartements.

Dès qu'il avait été assez en forme, il lui avait tiré les vers du nez pour savoir comment Tom pouvait se permettre de l'envoyer dans une clinique aussi haut de gamme. Il comprenait qu'il se trouvait dans une clinique spécialisée dans les troubles de l'esprit, qu'il s'agisse de maladie ou de malédiction, bien plus adaptée dans son cas, mais elle restait hors de prix et de ce qu'il se souvenait de la maison de son bienfaiteur, il avait quasiment fait tous les aménagements lui-même. Donc, depuis le temps qu'il se trouvait ici, les économies de Tom, si d'aventure il en avait eues, avaient dû fondre comme neige au soleil. Sirius avait réussi à extorquer à son médicomage le montant des frais qu'il avait engendré et maintenant, il allait rembourser celui qui l'avait sauvé.

L'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Dimitri avait un autre but, celui de lui confirmer qu'il ne pourrait plus être totalement soumis aux consignes mentales qu'on lui avait implantées. Angus Boer avait réussi à briser le lien qu'il y avait avec celui qui l'avait manipulé, Sirius était maintenant beaucoup moins influençable. Et c'était ce degré d'influence qu'il voulait connaître.

En effet, il voulait reprendre le contrôle des coffres des Black et de toutes les affaires de la famille pour commencer à faire bouger les choses en Grande Bretagne. Il voulait être sûr que son esprit était assez solide pour qu'on ne puisse pas douter de ses décisions ou au contraire, qu'on puisse déterminer qu'on les avait forcées contre son gré et pas parce qu'il avait des consignes mentales.

Sa première lettre fut pour l'enclave gobeline la plus proche pour qu'il la transmette au directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne. En effet, il voulait d'abord connaître les éléments publics concernant la famille Black, notamment si un nouveau lord Black comme un Héritier avaient été désignés mais également s'il était encore un Enfant Black, titre qu'il n'aurait pas pu garder s'il était considéré mort par la Magie. C'était une chose dont il s'était rendu compte une fois qu'il avait repris ses esprits car s'il avait été réellement renié de la famille Black, il n'aurait jamais pu entrer et investir Grimmaurd Place. Il en avait donc déduit qu'il avait seulement été retiré de la succession directe et était passé d'Héritier Black à Enfant Black. Mais en tant que tel, dernier membre vivant de la famille, il pouvait prétendre au titre de lord Black et il voulait s'en assurer, d'où la lettre. La seconde était pour Gregorovitch, le marchant de baguette de l'Europe de l'Est. Il lui fallait une nouvelle baguette qui ne possède pas les différentes laisses du gouvernement britannique et surtout, il en avait marre d'utiliser des baguettes qui ne lui correspondaient pas forcément.

Il avait longuement hésité mais il avait renoncé à envoyer une lettre à son filleul. N'ayant confiance en très peu de personnes, Dimitri avait dû endosser le rôle du psychomage et avait fait comprendre à son patient que son rôle dans la vie de son filleul était totalement inexistant. Il avait abondé dans le sens de Tom en arguant que l'évadé Sirius Black n'aiderait absolument pas son neveu mais le sorcier Sirius Black serait plus utile mais surtout, que l'Héritier voire le lord Sirius Black pourrait protéger efficacement ceux qu'il aimait, encore plus si personne n'était au courant qu'il se remettait sur pied. Sirius avait fini par se ranger à son avis et avait donc renoncé à contacter son filleul.

-Sirius ? appela une voix de l'autre côté de la porte

Le sorcier se redressa, surpris. A cause de son animagus, il retenait assez facilement les voix et les odeurs. Or, celle qu'il venait d'entendre n'appartenait pas à l'une des personnes qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Pour autant, elle ne lui était pas inconnue.

Curieux, il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-… Narcissa ?! hoqueta Sirius

-Sirius, sourit franchement Narcissa. Tu n'as pas changé. Et ton portrait dans les journaux il y a trois ans ne te rendait pas hommage.

Choqué mais n'oubliant pas pour autant ses bonnes manières, il l'invita à entrer. Elle admira les lieux quelques instants avant de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? demanda Sirius

-Nous avons une connaissance commune, sourit Narcissa. Tom Riddle est un ami de mère et également de tante Walburga. Et par la force des choses, il est devenu le mien.

-Il t'a dit que j'étais ici ? s'étonna Sirius

-Non, corrigea Narcissa. Tu n'es pas dans n'importe quelle clinique et les fonds de Tom ne sont pas illimités. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est retrouvé à court d'argent et il m'en a emprunté. Il a fini par m'avouer qu'il t'avait sauvé mais il ne voulait pas me dire où tu te trouvais pour te protéger. J'ai dû chercher et me voilà !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius

-Parce que c'est assez difficile d'être la dernière Black à vivre, souffla Narcissa.

-Tom sait que tu es là ? demanda Sirius

-Non, répondit Narcissa. Sirius, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ce qui se passe en Grande Bretagne …

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Sirius. Je ne sais rien de ce qui se passe dans notre pays depuis la bataille du ministère et je n'ai pas l'intention de le savoir.

-Mais … protesta Narcissa.

-Je me concentre sur ma convalescence, insista Sirius. Je me concentre sur moi. Tant que je ne m'estimerais pas guéri, je n'aurais aucun contact avec mon pays.

Narcissa se tut, songeuse. Si effectivement Sirius n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il ne servirait pas à grand-chose.

-Très bien, soupira Narcissa.

-Narcissa, fit Sirius. Tu ne peux plus revenir ici avant que je ne le décide.

-Pourquoi ? éclata Narcissa

-Parce que d'après Tom, ce qui s'est passé au ministère n'était pas accidentel, répondit Sirius. Cela sert que personne ne sache que je suis encore vivant. Si tu viens régulièrement ici, quelqu'un va s'en apercevoir et la piste va remonter aux mauvaises personnes.

Narcissa soupira. Son cousin avait raison. Elle se savait étroitement surveillée, surtout depuis que son fils avait repris le titre de son père …

-Soit, fit la blonde en se redressant. Je vais quand même soulager Tom de ton poids financier.

-Merci, sourit Sirius. Porte toi bien, Cissa.

-Toi aussi, Sirius, sourit Narcissa en le prenant dans ses bras.

§§§§§

Toute la bande était revenue à Poudlard des souvenirs pleins la tête, bons comme moins bons.

Les vacances au manoir Malfoy avaient été féériques, d'autant plus que durant les derniers mois, Narcissa avait fait purifier l'endroit de la présence néfaste de Voldemort qui datait de son premier règne de terreur. Le soir de Noël, tout le monde avait pu voir Draco pleurer pour la première fois librement devant témoins lorsqu'il découvrit son père vivant, sain d'esprit et libéré de la marque des ténèbres. Ils n'avaient pas oublié les cadeaux surprise d'Harry qui leur avaient tous plu, sans oublier que les adultes présents avaient décidé de reléguer leur éducation au placard et s'étaient tous amusés avec plus ou moins de retenue.

Le jour de la rentrée, ils ne s'étaient pas cachés être venus du même endroit et heureusement que Molly n'avait pas pu voir Ginny, Fred et Georges ou sinon, sang pur ou pas, Narcissa l'aurait réduite définitivement au silence. Ils étaient montés dans le train et avaient partagé le même compartiment pour toute la durée du voyage. En fait, ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards des élèves encore surpris de voir des membres emblématiques de chaque maison se côtoyer sans se sauter à la gorge.

Depuis les hauteurs de la table des professeurs, Severus surveillait du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de Dumbledore. Le regard noir que le directeur avait lancé aux Dragons et à leurs Dames ne lui avait pas échappé et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Les Dragons prônaient le rapprochement des maisons alors que Dumbledore cherchait sous le prétexte du plus grand bien à jeter les Serpentards sur le ban de la société sorcière. Par cette amitié hors des sentiers battus par les soins du directeur, les Dragons remettaient en cause l'ordre établi. Et ça ne plaisait vraiment au grand Albus Dumbledore.

Le maître de potions caressa distraitement la bague qu'il avait enfilée à l'auriculaire gauche et caché par un glamour modifié de la famille Prince. L'anneau d'amitié de Lily, qu'Harry lui avait offert pour Noël et qu'il avait agrémenté d'un nombre conséquent de protections, avait le don de le calmer, tout comme Lily le faisait. De plus, depuis qu'il la portait, il avait remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus lucide par rapport aux actes de Dumbledore. Il se rendait vraiment compte de l'impact des actes du directeur sur sa maison mais également de l'emprise malsaine qu'il avait sur l'Ordre du Phénix. En fait, il avait le même comportement que Voldemort avec ses mangemorts et c'était ce qui le troublait le plus.

-Severus ? appela Albus

Le maître de potions sortit de sa rêverie.

-Vous disiez ? fit Severus

-Nous avons reçu les réponses de tous les élèves de septième année pour le projet test, répéta Pomona. Qu'en est-il de votre maison ?

-Je dois rappeler la date limite à certains, avoua Severus.

-Je serais curieux de connaître les paires et les sujets traités, sourit Albus.

-Il me semblait que vous souhaitiez avoir la surprise, s'étonna ingénument Pomona.

-Je suis le directeur, s'indigna faussement Albus. Je veux simplement savoir ! Si les sujets ne sont pas appropriés …

-Ce sera à nous de nous en occuper, gronda sèchement Minerva, n'ayant plus envie de jouer. Dois-je vous rappeler les conditions de ce projet ? Vous n'en serez que spectateur, nous gérons tout du début jusqu'à la fin, que ce soit pour le choix des équipes et des sujets jusqu'aux notes attribuées. Souvenez-vous, après la vague de troubles qu'il y a eu l'année dernière quand vous aviez annoncé le projet : _« Si vous tenez tant à ce projet et que vous vous sentez capable de faire mieux sans débordements, je vous laisse faire et je m'en lave les mains »_.

Albus serra les dents. Après avoir insisté pour qu'Harry Potter se mette en équipe avec Zacharias Smith et que le Survivant ait sèchement refusé, le nombre de bagarres avait explosé, ce qui avait conduit à annuler le projet. Assez excédé que son plan n'ait pas réussi, Albus avait perdu patience et l'avait laissé entre les mains de la directrice adjointe et des directeurs de maison dans un mouvement d'humeur. Visiblement, ça se retournait contre lui puisqu'ainsi, il ne pourrait pas interdire aux Serpentards de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

-Mais … protesta Albus.

-Nous ne reviendrons pas là-dessus ! gronda Minerva

Remarquant que tous les professeurs les écoutaient, Albus comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter.

-Très bien, capitula Albus. Je vous fais confiance.

Se drapant dans sa dignité soi-disant bafouée, le directeur se leva pour gagner son bureau.

-Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faudrait qu'on s'occupe des volontaires pour le bal du printemps, fit Filius. Avec votre permission, je vais m'en occuper.

-Merci, Filius, acquiesça Minerva.

§§§§§

-Votre livre, je vous prie, grinça Albus.

L'élève de Serdaigle, en troisième année, obéit et tendit à son directeur son grimoire d'enchantements. Le vieux sorcier l'examina brièvement avant de le rendre avec réluctance et de s'en aller sans un mot.

Ce petit cinéma durait depuis que les élèves étaient revenus de vacances, trois semaines plus tôt. Le directeur cherchait un grimoire particulier mais personne ne savait lequel exactement. Et plus le temps passait, plus il perdait patience.

Ce qu'Albus Dumbledore ne disait pas, c'était qu'il était à la recherche d'un journal intime et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Salazar Serpentard. Avant les fêtes de fin d'année, les rares tableaux placés dans les cachots lui avaient appris que ce document était dans les mains des élèves qui semblaient perturbés après sa lecture.

Le directeur serra les dents. Quand il avait pu enfin accéder à Poudlard en tant que professeur, la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de recenser tous les ouvrages qui parlaient de Salazar Serpentard. Petit à petit, il les avait retirés de la consultation et dès que ça avait été fait, il avait commencé à forger la mauvaise réputation de la maison vert et argent. Grâce à cela, il avait pu insuffler la théorie du sang parmi les sangs purs pour créer un terrain favorable à l'idéologie de « Voldemort ».

Mais voilà, du peu de ce que lui-même avait pu lire sur le Fondateur, sa ligne de conduite était de récupérer les nés de moldus dès les premiers signes de magie et de les séparer définitivement de leurs parents. Oui, il ne faisait aucune confiance aux moldus et voulait leur faire payer leurs exactions contre les enfants magiques mais ce n'était pas un extrémiste au point de vouloir tous les tuer. Or, c'était la réputation que Dumbledore lui avait construite pour appuyer l'idéologie de « Voldemort ». Il fallait absolument qu'il mette la main sur ce journal pour savoir exactement ce qu'il racontait et le cas échéant, le détruire. Cela faisait des jours qu'il était à sa recherche mais il faisait chou blanc.

Toujours d'après les tableaux, le journal avait quitté les cachots et était passé dans d'autres salles communes. Pas encore chez les Gryffondors puisqu'il surveillait étroitement cette dernière mais des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles avaient vu cet ouvrage. Cela pouvait entraver grandement ses plans pour un monde meilleur et c'était hors de question. Harry Potter s'était déjà échappé, il ne voulait pas perdre la main sur la société sorcière.

Pestant contre son manque de chance, Albus poursuivit ses recherches.

§§§§§

Pétunia Dursley née Evans était fébrile.

Depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle avec son neveu en juillet, elle vivait enfin. Ses pensées et ses actes n'étaient plus dirigés par quelqu'un d'autre et elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Après de véritables vacances dans une station thermale, elle s'était installée en août dans un joli cottage qu'elle avait enfin pu aménager à son goût. Peu de temps après, un avocat spécialisé dans les divorces, maître Matthew Lawrence, envoyé par Harry, était venu la rencontrer pour l'interroger concernant sa vie de couple. La femme fut soulagée de révéler l'envers du décor du 4 Privet Drive et le comportement effroyable des hommes de la famille. Elle ne cacha pas que pour ne pas subir leurs foudres, elle avait dû adopter un comportement normalement inadéquat pour le reste du monde mais parfait pour les Dursley père et fils envers son neveu. Elle lui remit également la copie des comptes de la famille qu'elle possédait ainsi que ce qu'elle avait fait.

Depuis, toutes les deux semaines, Pétunia et Matthew se rencontraient pour fignoler la défense de la future ex-madame Dursley ainsi que les modalités du divorce. Immédiatement, et c'était assez dur à dire, Pétunia renonça à se battre pour obtenir la garde de son fils. D'abord parce que Dudley refuserait de la suivre, n'ayant qu'un respect extrêmement limité pour les femmes – pour ne pas dire aucun – y compris sa mère, et surtout parce qu'il ne serait jamais le fils de Pétunia mais uniquement celui de Vernon. L'avocat et la cliente se mirent également d'accord pour réclamer la garde d'Harry si le sujet venait sur la table. En effet, même si la majorité était à dix-sept ans dans le monde sorcier, ils ne préféraient pas prendre de risques dans le cas où les documents adéquats pour que le jeune homme soit également déclaré majeur dans le monde moldu n'aient pas été transmis par le ministère de la Magie anglais. Pétunia refusa de réclamer également le 4 Privet Drive mais voulut avoir la maison de vacances à Majorque qui, dans les faits, appartenait à Harry. L'entreprise ne l'intéressait pas le moindre du monde donc Vernon serait tranquille de ce côté.

Était venu le problème de la jeune Johan, qui avait accouché depuis peu d'un petit Luka. Même si elle n'était pas directement concernée par l'avenir de l'enfant, Pétunia voulait savoir ce qui se passerait pour la jeune fille et son fils. Elle connaissait Dudley et Vernon, ils ne voudraient pas s'encombrer d'une fille-mère et de son enfant, même si le plus jeune l'avait violé. De plus, rien ne disait que Johan ait surmonté ce traumatisme et surtout, que Luka ne soit pas un sorcier, avec les antécédents de la famille Dursley, ou plutôt Evans. Pétunia demanda donc si sa « belle-fille » pouvait retourner dans sa famille avec son nouveau-né et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle acceptait de s'occuper des deux. Matthew promit de se renseigner.

Matthew Lawrence ne cacha pas appartenir au monde sorcier. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, sa cliente ne s'en offusqua même pas et accepta même qu'il fasse de la magie devant elle. Il avait lui avait également signalé qu'il y avait une autre procédure judiciaire initiée contre son futur ex-mari mais ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était également menée par une sorcière et pas n'importe laquelle, Andromeda Tonks, anciennement Black, qui avait repris le dossier à la suite de la mort de son époux quelques mois plus tôt. En tant qu'avocat au service des Potter, il était habilité à prendre contact avec elle sans autorisation préalable de son client premier pour veiller sur ses intérêts. Mais il avait préféré attendre son accord avant de révéler des éléments de l'enfance d'Harry Potter à un tiers.

Et maintenant, six mois après avoir quitté le domicile familial, Pétunia, accompagnée de Matthew Lawrence, étaient au tribunal pour rencontrer le juge concernant son divorce avec Vernon Dursley. Ce dernier était arrivé furieux et assez menaçant pour que le juge estime qu'une présence policière soit nécessaire.

-Bien, fit le juge après que deux armoires à glace en uniforme aient pris place dans le bureau. J'ai déjà rencontré vos avocats et étudiés vos désidératas. Dans l'ensemble, vous êtes d'accord sur ce que vous voulez ou non, sauf sur un seul point, la garde du jeune Harry Potter, que vous voulez tous les deux. J'attends quelques confirmations avant de statuer sur ce point mais rien ne nous empêche de travailler dès à présent sur le reste. Commençons, voulez-vous ?

§§§§§

Ric n'avait pas quitté Laze depuis qu'il l'avait libéré.

Grâce à Dobby, donc, tous les trois avaient regagné la Rose de Sang puis Ric s'était réveillé pour traîner Laze – qui avait fait une sieste chez Harry – à ses appartements. Délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de le casser, l'elfe l'avait lavé puis habillé avant se rendre dans les cuisines. Il avait voulu commander tout ce qui était possible mais le plus jeune, qui était également là pour se prendre un encas, avait mis le holà et en avait fait un léger pour Laze pour qu'il ne rejette pas son premier vrai repas depuis longtemps visiblement. Repus, l'homme repoussa son assiette avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune.

-Tu me connais, affirma Laze.

-Je suis entré dans la Chambre des Secrets, avoua Harry.

-Tu es un elfe noir, fronça des sourcils Laze. J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils ne supportaient pas la magie sorcière.

-Je suis né et j'ai été élevé dans le monde sorcier, sourit Harry. Harrison Potter, pour vous servir.

Laze se tourna vers Ric qui avait un sourire malicieux.

-Il n'est pas ce que je pense ? fit Laze

-Ça dépend, ricana Ric. A quoi tu penses ?

-On en a discuté avant que je ne sois kidnappé et envoyé dans cet endroit horrible, pesta Laze. Potter était le nom que tu voulais utiliser pour ta descendance sorcière !

Harry tressaillit, ce que nota Ric.

-Quand je sentais que nous étions de la même famille … souffla Harry.

-C'est le cas, confirma Ric. Mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses. On va reprendre depuis le début. Commençons par les présentations. Puisque tu es allé dans la Chambre des Secrets à Poudlard, tu connais son identité.

-Salazar Serpentard, déclara Harry.

-Enchanté, s'inclina Laze. Mais sais-tu qui est cet énergumène ?

-Ric Agni, un membre de ma famille d'après ma magie mais je ne sais pas où il se situe dans mon arbre généalogique, répondit Harry.

-Je vais finir par croire qu'il n'existe plus aucun portrait de toi dans cette fichue école, grommela Laze. Harrison…

-Harry, corrigea Harry.

-Harry, sourit Laze. Je te présente Ric Agni, mieux connu dans le monde sorcier comme étant Godric Gryffondor.

Harry resta bouche bée.

-Pardon ?! hoqueta Harry

-Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que je voulais que tu maîtrises un minimum tes pouvoirs avant, soupira Ric.

-Vous êtes donc mon ancêtre ? demanda Harry

-Tu n'as pas l'air spécialement choqué, constata Laze.

-Demandez à Ric un résumé de ma vie, fit Harry. Ce que j'apprends n'est vraiment pas le pire. Et au moins, Ric m'avait prévenu qu'il savait que je savais que nous étions de la même famille mais qu'il voulait attendre un peu avant de m'expliquer. D'autres n'ont même pas eu cette délicatesse.

-Bref, fit Ric. Oui, je suis ton ancêtre. Mais pour les détails, on va attendre Nolan, si tu veux bien.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je suis resté une cinquantaine d'années dans la dimension des humains et j'ai rencontré Laze, Rowena et Helga, continua Ric. Nous avons construit Poudlard, notre plus grand chef-d'œuvre.

-Mais … est-ce que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle savaient que tu n'étais pas sorcier ? demanda Harry

-Non, fit Laze. Nous avons estimé que c'était trop dangereux. Les différentes races magiques se tenaient à l'écart les unes des autres. Chacune savait que les autres existaient mais elles ne se côtoyaient pas plus que ça. De plus, les elfes noirs ne foulaient plus les terres humaines depuis une centaine d'années et ils n'étaient pas considérés comme très gentils.

-Mais comment vous, vous êtes au courant ? demanda Harry, perdu

-Parce qu'il est mon compagnon devant la Magie, révéla Ric alors que Laze rougissait atrocement.

-L'homosexualité était acceptée il y a mille ans ? s'étonna Harry

-Plus qu'aujourd'hui, répondit Ric. La société sorcière n'était pas encore aussi influencée par les croyances chrétiennes des nés de moldus. Du moment que nous étions discrets, on ne nous cherchait pas des noises …

-D'accord, fit Harry.

-A l'époque, les humains étaient encore tolérés dans cette dimension, puisque les elfes commençaient seulement à ne plus aller dans celle des humains, fit Ric. Quand j'ai rencontré Salazar, j'ai tout de suite su que j'allais faire ma vie avec lui, comme ma magie l'avait reconnu comme mon âme-sœur. Nous vivions heureux dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-Comment avez-vous pu vous séparer ? demanda Harry

-J'ai été kidnappé, avoua Laze. Du jour au lendemain. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que c'était parce que j'étais avec Ric.

-D'autant plus que juste après sa disparition, j'ai appris que j'étais enceint, souffla Ric.

Laze prit doucement la main de son compagnon. Visiblement, le couple avait eu le temps de parler un peu avant de rejoindre Harry.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu sais qu'il se trouvait là ? demanda Harry

-Je l'ai toujours su, rit douloureusement Ric. Une lune après la disparition de Laze, le chef du conseil, qui venait à peine d'accéder à son poste, m'a fait du chantage. Tant que je me tiendrais tranquille, il ne ferait pas de mal à Laze. Ma priorité allant à l'enfant que j'attendais, j'ai accepté. J'ai dû attendre presque quatre siècles humains avant de me pencher sur la prison. J'ai très vite remarqué que les protections étaient calibrées expressément sur ma signature magique et en même temps que j'étudiais toutes les protections autour du bâtiment, j'attendais la venue d'un descendant assez puissant pour m'aider dans mon projet. Et te voilà Harry.

-Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry

-Tu vas continuer ton apprentissage, sourit Ric. Personnellement, je vais renouer avec mon compagnon et dès que je serais rassasié de son corps, je pense que tu pourrais avoir un apprentissage en ancien savoir sorcier.

-Ric ! gronda Laze

-Mais nous verrons cela avec Nolan, fit Ric. Avant que j'oublie, Laze, nous vérifierons quand tu seras plus en forme que ce jeune homme est bien l'un de tes héritiers.

-Un descendant de Lucinda ? s'étonna Laze

-Qui est Lucinda ? demanda Harry

-Ma femme, sourit Laze.

-Votre femme ? sursauta Harry. Mais vous venez de dire …

-Avant de reconnaître le lien d'âme-sœur entre Ric et moi, nous avons convenu qu'il fallait que j'aie une descendance, répondit Laze. J'ai donc épousé ma meilleure amie Lucinda à qui j'ai donné deux enfants. Je leur ai donné mon nom avant que je ne sois enlevé.

-Et toi ? demanda Harry. Tu t'es aussi marié ?

-Non, secoua la tête Ric. Avant de l'expliquer, je préfère que Nolan soit présent. En attendant, tu vas apprendre la véritable histoire des Fondateurs car je pense que ça pourrait vraiment te servir quand tu rentreras dans la dimension des humains. Il est temps que les mensonges cessent de gouverner.


	38. Lueurs d'espoirs

**_Lueurs d'espoirs_**

Narcissa, Lucius et Tom s'étaient réunis dans le manoir Malfoy. Depuis que le blond avait été libéré de la marque des ténèbres, ce dernier leur révélait tout ce qu'il savait de l'organisation des mangemorts … qui n'en portait que le nom. A leur plus grande surprise, les prétendus mangemorts étaient simplement rassemblés dans un lieu quelconque tandis que d'autres commettaient leurs exactions. Il avait pu en établir la liste exacte mais il était certain d'une chose, seul Severus avait des missions qui ne concernaient pas des massacres.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est logique, fit Tom, mais ça expliquerait que Severus ait été aussi médiatisé.

-Mais pas qu'il ait pu nous aider sans que Voldemort n'ait appris ce que tu faisais, fit Narcissa. S'il est vraiment le formidable legilimens qu'on dit.

-Je pense surtout qu'on ne sait pas tout sur Severus, fit Lucius. C'est une chose que j'ai remarqué quand nous étions jeunes, mais il cache énormément de choses. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas le cas sur ses capacités ?

-D'autant plus qu'il m'a fait entrer dans la Bibliothèque des Embrumes alors que ni Voldemort et ni Dumbledore n'ont pu y entrer, ajouta Tom.

-On va l'interroger, proposa Narcissa.

-De toute façon, il le faudra bien si nous voulons rassembler notre nouveau camp pour lutter contre Dumbledore et Voldemort, sourit Tom.

-Comptes-tu approcher Harry Potter ? demanda Lucius. Enfin … dès qu'il reviendra ?

-J'aimerai bien, répondit Tom. Mais je vais me contenter de ses amis pour le moment.

En effet, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer les Dragons pendant les vacances et le courant était bien passé. Leur point de vue était rafraichissant mais surtout, était plus en phase avec leur génération et leur époque. Et au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire que leurs parents leur avaient fait avaler leurs croyances de force.

-Commençons par leur écrire, sourit Narcissa.

§§§§§

Garrick Ollivander arriva tranquillement à Nurmengard. Heureusement, il connaissait les chemins qui lui permettaient de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il arpenta les couloirs vides de la prison sorcière la plus réputée d'Europe car elle enfermait les plus grands criminels sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Une idée d'un certain Albus Dumbledore …

La cellule de Gellert Grindelwald fut en vue et Garrick ouvrit la porte. Le sorcier qui avait fait trembler toute l'Europe pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale était en train de contempler le plafond.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi ? marmonna Gellert

-Vérifier que vous étiez sain d'esprit, sourit Garrick. Oh, et aussi voir si vous vouliez réellement dominer le monde.

-Parce que ça intéresse quelqu'un, maintenant ? ricana Gellert en se redressant. On ne m'a même pas jugé proprement puisqu'on ne m'a même pas interrogé sur mes motivations. Personne ne voulait apprendre que le grand Albus Dumbledore avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire au cas où ses plans viendraient à être découverts.

-Vous m'intéressez, jeune homme, sourit Garrick.

Gellert se tourna vers l'intrus et ne mit pas très longtemps à mettre un nom sur le visage.

-Vous n'êtes pas le fabriquant de baguettes de Grande Bretagne ? fit Gellert. Olli quelque chose, je crois.

-Garrick Ollivander, ravi de faire votre connaissance, s'inclina Garrick. Que diriez-vous d'une petite balade à l'extérieur ? Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, à commencer par la véritable version de votre relation avec un certain Albus Dumbledore, votre amant il me semble.

-Un traître, vous voulez dire, ricana Gellert en se levant. Je vous suis avec plaisir.

§§§§§

-Vous allez donc nous quitter, fit Pomona.

Les directeurs de maison s'étaient réunis pour faire le point des préparatifs pour le bal du printemps. Janvier se terminait et il fallait que les volontaires soient désignés pour présenter le projet au directeur. Chaque directeur avait choisi, parmi les élèves de sixième et de septième année, deux élèves de leur maison, assez responsables pour qu'ils ne leur demandent pas toutes les trente secondes de les aider et peu curieux pour qu'ils ne s'interrogent pas sur ce que trafiquaient les professeurs en parallèle. Filius ne chercha pas très loin et choisit Luna Lovegood et Padma Patil. Pomona sélectionna Megan Jones et Owen Cauldwell, Minerva opta pour Dean Thomas et Colin Creevey, quant à Severus, il désigna Théo Nott et Devon Harper. Grâce à Théo Nott et étonnement Dean Thomas, personne ne s'était jeté à la gorge des autres et travaillaient en bonne entente. Chaque paire faisait un rapport à leur directeur de maison et ces derniers mettaient en commun les ressentis.

Severus avait profité de l'occasion pour prévenir les autres de son départ prochain.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Minerva

-Je ne fais que reculer les échéances de la guilde de potions depuis un moment, fit Severus, répétant l'histoire qu'il avait mise au point. Même si j'enseigne depuis des années, il est conseillé de faire au moins un an dans une école supérieure mais surtout de prendre un apprenti.

Aucun ne demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas en prendre un tout en restant à Poudlard. A un moment ou à un autre de leur carrière, ils avaient été confrontés au même problème et tous s'étaient heurtés au même obstacle : Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier refusait catégoriquement la présence d'apprentis auprès des professeurs depuis qu'il était devenu directeur.

-J'imagine que tu dois également apporter ta contribution à la communauté des maîtres de potions, envisagea Filius. Une potion ?

-Toutes celles que j'ai créées jusqu'à aujourd'hui sont la propriété de mon garant, en vertu de ma condamnation à la chute de Voldemort, serra les dents Severus.

Comme il n'avait pas eu officiellement en main les termes exacts de sa condamnation, il avait appris ce point précis quand il avait voulu déposer le brevet pour une potion contre les cicatrices qu'il avait créée peu de temps après être devenu professeur à Poudlard. Furieux, il était retourné chez lui pour planquer toutes ses notes hors de l'école pour que le directeur ne puisse pas se faire de l'argent sur le dos. Dans les faits, le véritaserum et la potion pour effacer les cicatrices appartenaient totalement à Albus Dumbledore.

-C'est injuste, soupira Filius. Mais en partant de l'école, j'imagine que vous pourrez enfin faire ce que vous voulez, non ?

-J'aurais payé ma dette à la société, haussa des épaules Severus. Mais avec la guerre …

Personne ne chercha à aller plus loin.

-Je dois donc me mettre à chercher un nouveau professeur de potions pour l'année prochaine, fit Minerva.

-Un conseil, prenez-en un qui n'a pas eu son diplôme ici, fit Severus. Comme j'ai passé ma maîtrise en France, j'étais curieux et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur les critères du ministère. Honnêtement, il donne le diplôme de maître de potions à n'importe qui, du moment qu'il paie assez cher.

Tous grimacèrent. Depuis le temps, ils s'étaient aperçus que les professions les plus prestigieuses étaient sujettes à corruption et rien n'était fait pour lutter contre ça.

-Je contacterai la guilde pour qu'elle envoie quelqu'un, promit Minerva.

-Où en sont les préparatifs pour le rituel ? demanda Filius

-En bonne voie, sourit Pomona. Les ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin poussent correctement.

-Avez-vous trouvé un endroit pour faire le rituel ? demanda Severus

-La salle sur demande serait parfaite mais Dumbledore la connait, soupira Minerva.

-Les cachots sont vastes, rappela Severus. Mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne les a pas explorés, même pour les Serpentards.

-Ou on peut utiliser les toits de l'école, proposa Filius.

-L'idéal aurait été de mettre la main sur des salles d'invocation, soupira Minerva.

Severus tressaillit, ce que notèrent ses collègues.

-Vous savez quelque chose, pressentit Pomona.

-Une rumeur, tout au plus, avoua Severus. Il parait qu'il y a un journal qui circule parmi les élèves qui révèle des informations intéressantes. Dont l'emplacement de salles d'invocation.

-J'en ai entendu parler, fit Filius. Un de mes élèves l'a lu et m'a assuré que l'auteur semblait être Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

-Sais-tu à quoi il ressemble ? demanda Pomona

-Un carnet rouge sang avec un fermoir en argent, pourquoi ? demanda Filius

-Parce que j'ai vu le directeur à la recherche du même type d'objet, avoua Pomona.

-Alors il est au courant, comprit Severus. Et je suis sûr de ne pas m'avancer en disant que c'est pour le faire disparaître.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Minerva

-Parce que du peu que j'ai entendu dessus, il est clair que l'auteur n'est pas l'extermination des moldus et la pureté du sang, déclara Filius. Il est également fait mention de principes de la Magie qui ne sont plus enseignés ici alors que ça fait partie de nos fondements.

Tous se turent. Le journal remettait fortement en cause ce que prônait Dumbledore mais aussi et surtout ses certitudes sur la maison Serpentard et plus que tout, les principes de Voldemort. Qui sait ce qu'il révélait d'autres …

-Je serais d'avis de laisser circuler ce journal, fit Minerva, surprenant le groupe. Bien entendu, il faudrait qu'on le lise entièrement, surtout pour qu'on sache à quelles questions il faudra répondre ou même se poser.

Les directeurs de maison en convinrent puis se remirent au travail.

§§§§§

Julia se promenait dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la personne qu'elle cherchait.

-Bonjour Severus, salua Julia.

-Mademoiselle Genest, salua Severus.

-J'ai dû vous le dire un bon millier de fois, appelez-moi Julia, sourit la sorcière.

-J'en resterai à mademoiselle Genest, s'entêta Severus.

Un éclair d'agacement traversa le regard de la rousse. Le sorcier ne lui facilitait pas la tâche !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de votre secteur de patrouille, fit remarquer Julia.

-Si vous aviez daigné écouter ce que le directeur disait sur nos attributions, s'il l'a même mentionné, les professeurs sont tenus de faire des rondes dans tous les couloirs, renifla Severus. Nous n'avons donc pas de secteur prédéfinis. En revanche, je m'étonne de vous voir ici à cette heure-là. Il me semblait que d'habitude, vous étiez déjà dans vos appartements, où vous préférez recevoir les élèves qui requièrent votre … attention.

Il n'avait pas été difficile d'apprendre que les heureux élus en sortaient parfois aux petites heures du matin, totalement débraillés avec un sourire de contentement qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Par acquis de conscience et après en avoir avisé Poppy Pomfrey, il avait rapidement commencé à brasser une quantité significative de potions de contraception d'urgence et l'infirmière avait fini par lui avouer du bout des lèvres qu'il avait eu raison.

-Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous joindre à nous, sourit Julia. Les élèves aiment y faire leurs devoirs et ils s'aident les uns les autres. Ceux de votre maison adorent venir !

Severus retint de justesse un rictus ironique. Oui, par curiosité, certains Serpentards avaient accepté d'y aller mais avaient refusé de renouveler l'expérience. Contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, l'ambiance était très loin d'être studieuse et les plus âgés avaient même avoué que la sorcière faisait pas mal d'allusions sexuelles, même devant les moins de treize ans.

-J'en suis certain, railla Severus. Je dois vous laisser, je n'ai pas terminé. Bonne soirée.

Le maître de potions reprit sa marche mais il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Julia lui emboîta le pas.

-Je ne vous vois guère lors des réunions des professeurs, fit remarquer Julia.

-Sauf problème grave, je ne m'y rends rarement, déclara Severus. Mes fonctions annexes ne me permettent pas de perdre du temps dans des simagrées pareilles. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de régler les problèmes de mes élèves à mon niveau.

C'était surtout que Dumbledore ne prenait même pas en compte les problèmes soulevés par les Serpentards, encore plus quand ils étaient victimes de harcèlement ou même d'agressions de la part de d'autres élèves, notamment des Gryffondors.

-Mais … protesta Julia.

-Mademoiselle Genest, fit Severus en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers le pot de glue. Votre poste ne vous permet pas d'appréhender tous les devoirs liés à celui de professeur. Je vous prie donc de ne pas porter de jugement sur la manière dont je gère les élèves sous ma responsabilité. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous tenir compagnie et avant que vous ne protestiez, je ne veux pas qu'on me tienne compagnie. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Sans attendre de réponse, dans une envolée de cape, Severus fila dans le couloir suivant et se glissa dans un passage secret. A raison puisqu'il entendit les bruits de course à sa suite ainsi que des jurons assez colorés.

Alors qu'il retournait vers les cachots, Severus songea à la situation actuelle. Julia Genest avait pris ses fonctions depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et il n'avait pas pu louper qu'il était la proie du nouvel ajout de l'équipe enseignante. Les autres directeurs de maison notamment ainsi que quelques autres l'avaient également noté et en profitaient dès qu'ils pouvaient pour se moquer de leur collègue. Le maître de potions les laissait dire et quand ça allait trop loin, il les remettait tranquillement à leur place.

Mais au-delà de ces taquineries, Severus se doutait que l'intérêt de la rousse était motivé. Il l'avouait volontiers, il n'était pas un canon de beauté et si on ajoutait en plus les dégâts causés par son défunt géniteur Tobias Snape durant son enfance, l'accident de balai en deuxième année causé par James Potter qui avait brisé son nez une première fois et la monstrueuse bagarre avec Sirius Black qui lui avait brisé encore une fois le nez juste avant les vacances d'été précédant sa sixième année, on pouvait le considérer comme laid. Il avait en outre très mauvais caractère, pouvait écorcher vif toute personne qui le déplaisait au point de le faire fondre en larmes sans même mouiller sa chemise, il était un sang mêlé, pauvre, ancien mangemort et directeur de Serpentard en prime. En clair, pas le parti le plus prestigieux du pays. Le seul atout qu'il pouvait présenter était sa maîtrise de potions car c'était sa fierté mais c'était bien tout. Or, Julia Genest avait bien l'intention de l'accrocher sur son tableau de chasse et pas pour une histoire d'une nuit, si on se fiait aux rumeurs qui disait que la sorcière cherchait à se poser. De plus, ce qui avait achevé de le convaincre que son intérêt n'était pas innocent était la subtile odeur d'amortentia dont elle se parfumait visiblement. Sa beauté naturelle lui assurait la servilité de tous les mâles, la potion n'était donc pas nécessaire … sauf si elle voulait réellement mettre la main sur une personne particulière, en l'occurrence lui.

Severus gagna rapidement ses appartements et les verrouilla soigneusement.

-Maître Snape ?

-Bonsoir Dobby, salua Severus en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

C'était que ce fichu elfe de maison arrivait toujours à le surprendre ! Habitué à toujours ressentir les signatures magiques autour de lui, il ne remarquait le serviteur que quand ce dernier faisait connaître sa présence. L'une des premières fois, il lui avait demandé la raison et la créature lui avait expliqué que c'était une précaution pour qu'on ne puisse pas le repérer par n'importe quelle magie.

-Le seigneur Harry m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre, sourit Dobby.

-Merci, répondit Severus en prenant le pli. Dis-moi, Dobby, est-ce qu'il y a des pensines là où Harry se trouve ?

-Non, secoua la tête Dobby. Mais nous sommes en contact avec le gestionnaire des comptes du seigneur Harry donc s'il en a une, nous pourrons l'utiliser.

-Très bien … fit Severus. Je te préviendrai quand Harry en aura besoin. En attendant, j'aimerai que tu lui transmettes ceci.

Il lui tendit le contrat d'apprentissage qu'il comptait soumettre au jeune homme dès qu'il pourrait revenir. Il avait également glissé avec les formulaires d'inscription pour les ASPIC en France. A ses yeux, il était hors de question que le brun sorte avec un diplôme de Poudlard. Lui-même l'avait fait vingt ans auparavant et heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'une passion à ses yeux ou sinon, il serait passé pour un total abruti. D'ailleurs, il comptait bien soumettre la même idée aux Dragons et à leurs Dames.

-Précise-lui qu'il faut qu'il me pose toutes les questions qui lui passent par la tête car ce contrat doit être en béton pour le ministère de la Magie, prévint Severus.

-Ce sera fait, maître Snape, s'inclina Dobby.

-Merci encore, Dobby, tu peux y aller, fit Severus.

L'elfe de maison s'en alla avec son courrier, laissant le sorcier seul. Ce dernier se mit à l'aise avant de lire la lettre.

_Severus,  
Je suis heureux que votre cadeau vous ait plu mais je vous rappelle que je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est ma mère qui a créé cet objet pour vous et je n'ai fait que vous le rendre, avec quelques ajouts, je ne le cache pas.  
Ici, les célébrations magiques ont bien plus d'importance qu'en Angleterre et je dois avouer que je ne vois pas pourquoi on les a interdites. Je me sens plus calme, plus en harmonie avec ma magie et paradoxalement plus fort physiquement comme mentalement.  
Je ne m'inquiète pas concernant les recherches pour me retrouver. Sauf coup de bol incroyable, personne ne pourra me trouver. Toutefois, Dumbledore se doute que je ne me trouve plus en Grande Bretagne.  
__Mon apprentissage continue tranquillement et je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui sont passées sous silence à Poudlard et qui pourraient tellement aider les élèves …  
__Mais cette lettre a un but beaucoup moins léger, je le crains.  
__Au cours de mes études, je me suis interrogé sur ce qui faisait le statut de sang pur. Du peu que j'ai pu comprendre avant de partir, les Potter sont une famille importante du pays mais rien n'a été fait pour que j'en apprenne plus sur eux et le rôle que j'aurais à jouer une fois majeur.  
__Serait-il possible que vous rassembliez toutes les informations sur ma famille pour me les transmettre ? Je ne compte pas sur les canaux officiels mais du fait que vous soyez le directeur de la maison Serpentard, vous avez de nombreux contacts qui ne sont pas politiquement corrects et donc, vous pourriez réunir un tableau assez juste de ma famille, de leurs convictions, de leurs faits d'armes. Je me méfie particulièrement des idées reçues et des informations qui me parviennent de Dumbledore et des Weasley parce qu'avec les éléments que j'ai appris depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard, mes doutes ne font qu'augmenter.  
__En espérant que tout se passe bien pour vous.  
__Bien à vous,  
__Harry_

Severus leva les yeux de la lettre. Il savait qu'Harry ne savait que peu de choses de sa famille mais il ne se doutait pas qu'on lui avait carrément caché ce qui faisait la prestance des Potter. Mais il était vrai que le cours d'histoire de la magie avait tellement été dénaturé que seules les familles qui enseignaient les traditions sangs purs pouvaient se rendre compte de la déchéance dans laquelle la Grande Bretagne sorcière plongeait inexorablement depuis que Dumbledore avait accédé au pouvoir.

D'un geste de la main, il rangea la missive. Il ne serait pas difficile de répondre à la demande du jeune homme.

§§§§§

Hermione fut surprise de recevoir du courrier de la part des gobelins.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde sorcier – et qu'elle avait compris que le directeur n'était pas aussi bon que la plupart des nés de sorciers le pensait – elle avait craint pour ses parents. A raison puisqu'ils furent tués dès les premiers assauts de Voldemort. Dans le monde moldu, elle s'était donc rapidement émancipée, ne tenant pas à être placée en foyer pour mettre en danger d'autres moldus sans défense. Avec le concours des gobelins, son passage à l'âge adulte était passé comme une lettre à la poste puisque pour la plupart des bureaucrates du ministère, la majorité des nés de moldus n'était que quantité négligeable. Mais pour cela, ils avaient préféré attendre que son émancipation soit totalement actée avant d'en aviser les sorciers. D'après les échos des gobelins, Dumbledore avait tempêté de ne pas avoir pu récupérer la tutelle de la jeune femme pour avoir un point de pression supplémentaire sur le Survivant.

Hermione avait toujours cru que puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, Dumbledore aurait laissé tomber toute action contre elle. Mais après la lecture de la lettre, elle sut que non.

_Mademoiselle Granger,  
__Nous ne nous vous cachons pas que grâce aux excellents rapports que vous entretenez avec la banque Gringotts, vous bénéficiez de services qui ne sont guère délivrés aux sorciers lambda.  
__Sans cela, vous n'auriez pas été prévenue de ce dont nous allons vous apprendre.  
__Etant en dernière année à l'école pour sorciers de Poudlard, vous vous apprêtez à entrer dans la vie active. Un antique accord entre Gringotts et les directeurs de maison veut que ces derniers soient mis au courant des principaux détails des propositions d'embauche et d'apprentissage déposées dans les coffres des élèves, qui est une pratique tout aussi antique. Cependant, depuis l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore à la tête de l'école, ce dernier a repris cette prérogative à ses directeurs de maison et nous avons pu observer que dès qu'il prenait connaissance de ces propositions, les éventuels employeurs se rétractaient rapidement, tous sans exception, ce qui faisait que les élèves n'entendaient jamais parler des opportunités qu'ils auraient pu avoir.  
__Dans votre cas, le directeur Dumbledore a laissé une proposition d'embauche plutôt surprenante dont la copie est jointe. Comme convenu, la banque vous soumet son avis.  
__L'intégration des sorciers au ministère de la Magie, qu'importent leurs origines, marche pour presque soixante pour cent grâce au népotisme. Le reste était engagé selon les besoins du ministère et pour les services les plus sélectifs, grâce à plusieurs tests d'entrée, comme pour le département des Mystères ou le Bureau des Aurors.  
__Vous nous avez fait part de cette proposition que vous avez reçu un an auparavant concernant ce fameux groupe de travail sur l'évolution des moldus par rapport aux sorciers. Déjà à l'époque, ce groupe n'avait pas d'existence légale puisque, comme vous vous en doutiez, l'étude avait déjà été réalisée par le département des Mystères, et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Il apparait clairement qu'il s'agit d'une manœuvre pour vous placer sous la coupe du ministère et pour faire pression sur vous et par extension, sur votre célèbre ami Harry Potter.  
__Ni vous ni la banque n'ignorons que si cette proposition vous parvient sans que le directeur n'ait tout fait pour l'annuler, c'est parce qu'elle doit servir à ses plans mais nous ne savons pas lequel exactement.  
__Normalement, vous auriez dû en prendre connaissance dès votre retour de l'école et nous avons noté que dès que vous auriez pris connaissance de la lettre jointe, vous auriez été liée par un contrat magique au ministère de la Magie. Rassurez-vous, la lettre que vous nous avons transmise n'est qu'une copie inoffensive.  
__Je vous conseille donc de prévoir une solution de secours. Le mieux serait de faire en sorte de rappeler que vous êtes rattachée ouvertement à une famille sang pur. La famille Longbottom ne plaisante pas absolument pas sur le sujet et elle se chargera de mettre les points sur les i.  
__Si vous avez d'autres questions, je reste à votre entière disposition.  
__Gemne,  
__Gestionnaire du coffre Granger_

La brune renifla. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que le ministère et Dumbledore tentent de mettre la main sur elle pour avoir une influence sur Harry quand il reviendrait. Malheureusement pour eux, au lieu de tourner le dos à certaines personnes par pure xénophobie, avec ses amis, elle s'en était fait des alliés sûrs qui, comme aujourd'hui, leur apportaient leur aide quand une situation délicate faisait son apparition. Mais effectivement, Gemne avait raison sur un point, il était temps de préparer sa sortie de Poudlard. Il y avait la guerre, certes, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y laisser la vie et encore moins de se laisser manipuler pour le plus grand Bien et être cantonnée dans des postes qu'on lui laisserait par charité. Non, elle comptait bien forger son avenir et ne pas laisser les autres lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

§§§§§

Celeb se tenait avec ses soldats aux abords de la Rose de Sang, le regard sombre.

-Livrez-nous Agni ! gronda Eutar

Celui-ci, à la tête des troupes dévolues au conseil elfe, tenait le siège de la demeure des RoseSang. Peu après le solstice d'hiver, il avait mené une enquête de grande envergure mais sans que le but n'ait filtré, ce qui l'avait conduit à accuser Ric Agni de vol. En bon mercenaire, Celeb ne comptait pas répondre aux provocations et puis, il avait confiance dans les protections que sa sœur Kali avait en main.

Ça et le fait que Ric Agni n'était pas sur le domaine actuellement.

Nolan non plus n'était pas présent, en mission pour Ric. Quant à Harry, il avait préféré faire un saut chez les gobelins dans la dimension des humains. Donc la protection de la Rose de Sang dépendait exclusivement de la fratrie Velvet et de celle des Solna, puisque Melia et Fin étaient en train de patrouiller aux frontières du domaine pour s'occuper des éventuels espions qui voudraient entrer pour prendre à revers les forces de Celeb.

-JE SUIS LE CHEF DU CONSEIL ELFE ! rugit Eutar qui perdait patience. JE VEUX AGNI TOUT DE SUITE !

Celeb retint son sourire ironique. S'il avait appris une chose de la part de l'elfe noir recherché, c'était qu'il n'obéissait à personne, sinon la Magie.

Et ça, Eutar allait enfin l'apprendre à ses dépens.


	39. Le barrage est rompu

**_Le barrage est rompu_**

Pétunia se leva calmement, sentant tous les regards se poser sur elle. Elle leva ses mains à hauteur de poitrine pour que ses gestes ne prêtent pas à confusion puis retira fermement sa bague de mariage. Elle la déposa sur la table sous le nez d'un Vernon Dursley rougeaud et furieux avant de se tourner vers le juge et l'avocat adverse pour les remercier du temps qu'ils avaient pris pour instruire leur affaire. Elle fixa quelques instants son désormais ex-mari avant de préférer se taire pour ne pas paraître désagréable.

-Maître, nous y allons ? fit Pétunia

-Avec plaisir, sourit Matthew Lawrence.

Tous les deux quittèrent le tribunal et prirent la voiture qui les attendait pour être conduits dans l'étude de l'avocat. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Matthew la parole.

-Vous êtes définitivement divorcée de Vernon Dursley, félicita Matthew. Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Harry a mis à ma disposition une maison dans laquelle je suis installée, sourit Pétunia. Je vais refaire ma vie en créant mon entreprise de retouches de vêtements. Je compte engager Johann pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec Luka.

L'avocat fronça des sourcils. Harry lui avait demandé de suivre attentivement ce qui se passait avec cette jeune fille et malheureusement, après le départ de Pétunia, elle était restée chez les Dursley où elle était devenue l'esclave des deux hommes. D'ailleurs, ses contacts l'avaient pressé de contacter les autorités car la mère et l'enfant étaient vraiment en danger.

-En parlant d'eux, comptez-vous leur rendre visite ? demanda Matthew

-Malheureusement pour Vernon, Dudley reste mon fils et donc Luka est mon petit-fils, renifla Pétunia. Contrairement à ce qu'ils peuvent penser, j'ai des liens avec Johann et Luka, surtout depuis que sa famille ne veut plus entendre parler d'elle.

L'avocat retint son sourire. Finalement, il n'aurait même pas besoin de faire part à la moldue des conclusions de ses observations. De plus, il y avait de très grandes chances pour que l'enfant soit magique donc il serait vraiment mieux de l'écarter de ce foyer qui deviendrait très vite violent.

-Vous m'aviez parlé de vacances, sourit Matthew. Où comptez-vous aller ?

-Minorque, répondit Pétunia. Je ne savais pas qu'Harry avait autant de maisons à disposition.

-C'est un lord sorcier, rappela Matthew. Les Potter existent depuis des siècles et ont eu le temps de faire fortune.

Pétunia hocha de la tête. A cause du sort qui contrôlait ses faits et gestes, elle n'avait jamais pu se renseigner sur la personne que sa petite sœur avait épousée. Maintenant qu'elle était libre, elle s'était rendu compte que si Harry avait été déposé sous le porche de sa maison et qu'elle n'avait pas été prévenue de l'ascendance exacte de son neveu, cela devait être en partie pour qu'il ne connaisse pas son véritable poids politique et financier.

La discussion se poursuivit sur les détails du divorce.

§§§§§

Sirius Orion Black ne pouvait pas y croire. Et pourtant …

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il suivait le programme préconisé par Angus Boer et Dimitri Vater. Il avait repris des forces, réapprit à aimer la nourriture puis avait véritablement apprivoisé sa magie. Dimitri avait profité du fait qu'il n'ait plus tenu de baguette depuis des lustres pour l'initier à la magie sans baguette. En tant que sang pur, ça aurait dû n'être qu'une formalité mais Gellert Grindelwald avait attaqué beaucoup de familles sang pur possédant des dons rares, ce qui avait poussé lesdites familles à ne pas éduquer ses héritiers à ces capacités pour ne pas attirer des jalousies dangereuses. Certains d'entre eux ont même été diabolisés par les bons soins d'Albus Dumbledore, notamment le don de fourchelang.

Enfin bref …

Quand Sirius avait maitrisé les bases de la magie sans baguette, Dimitri avait mené le sorcier à la demande de ce dernier vers l'un des fabricants de baguettes les plus célèbres au monde, Stanislas Gregorovitch. Bourru à la limite de l'antipathie, le fabricant n'avait mis que trois heures avant de lui confectionner une baguette sur mesure qui refuserait catégoriquement les sorts de contrôle du ministère de la Magie britannique. Sirius ne s'était jamais autant senti en phase avec sa baguette, même avec la première qu'il a eue. Dimitri avait alors engagé un précepteur qui lui avait revoir tout le programme scolaire.

C'était à ce moment-là que Sirius avait compris l'impact de Dumbledore sur la Grande Bretagne sorcière. En effet, alors qu'il était soulagé d'arriver à la fin du programme des ASPIC, son précepteur et Dimitri lui avaient indiqué qu'il était seulement arrivé à celui des BUSE, plus exactement à la moitié du programme de cinquième année. L'ancien évadé avait alors compris que le niveau de son pays était bien trop bas pour que ce ne soit pas accidentel. Des élèves de septième année du monde entier pouvaient en remontrer sans problème aux aurors de Grande Bretagne ! Lui-même pouvait aisément se faire botter le derrière par l'un d'entre eux ! Pas étonnant que les sangs purs semblent bien plus intelligents que les autres élèves puisque les standards de leurs familles étaient plus hauts que ceux de l'école mais toujours en dessous de ceux du reste du monde. Trahi au plus profond de son être, il avait décidé de montrer ce qu'il savait faire et de rattraper son retard monstrueux. C'était devant cette belle preuve de motivation et de conviction qu'Angus Boer était revenu et avait décidé d'utiliser son art.

Pour cela, il avait fait venir l'une de ses assistantes, une Cubaine nommée Esperanza qui, après avoir suivi sa famille aux Etats-Unis, avait dû devenir strip-teaseuse pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. L'un des « protecteurs » de sa famille – qui lui avait trouvé son fameux travail – avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille réussissait miraculeusement à attirer et à garder l'attention des hommes qui la regardaient. Angus passait par là lorsque la jeune fille avait fait exposer sa magie quand le « protecteur » avait voulu la prostituer contre son gré. Mourante, Angus l'avait soignée puis l'avait convaincu de le suivre pour développer son don. En moins de trois ans, elle était devenue l'un des maîtres Rouge les plus emblématiques aux côtés d'Angus qui en avait profité pour lui faire entamer des études pour devenir psychologue spécialisée dans les couples – en d'autres termes, elle était devenue sexologue.

Le rôle d'Esperanza avait été simple : éveiller sexuellement Sirius. Lui qui se prenait pour un grand tombeur, il était allé se rhabiller face à la femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle lui avait appris la véritable signification de la sensualité, de la séduction et surtout, de la sexualité. Pendant tout le mois où Esperanza s'était occupé de Sirius, il n'y avait jamais eu de pénétration ou d'échanges de faveurs sexuelles. Il y avait eu des contacts intimes, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, mais la femme avait éveillé tous les sens de Sirius. Angus s'en était frotté les mains car très vite, la magie du sorcier avait réagi à cette stimulation et de manière très puissante. Sirius s'était vu réagir sous la caresse d'une plume, du cuir, de la cire chaude ou encore de l'huile parfumée. Le passage vers des pratiques moins conventionnelles s'était fait presque naturellement mais Esperanza s'était contentée du bondage et de quelques dérivés comme les menottes ou encore les foulards. Les massages érotiques avaient également été une révélation pour Sirius qui avait fini par s'amuser plus profondément avec une jeune femme de la connaissance de Dimitri qui avait été partante pour une nouvelle expérience sexuelle sous la houlette d'Esperanza et d'Angus qui dirigeraient le couple éphémère. Mais ce jour-là, ce n'était ni Danica ni Esperanza qui était à ses côtés.

Mais Angus, lui aussi en sueur à la suite de leurs activités sexuelles.

Lors de l'une des séances d'Esperanza, Sirius avait eu les yeux bandés et ne devait qu'apprécier le massage que lui faisait la jeune femme. Mais au moment où elle lui avait enlevé le bandeau, il avait découvert que c'était Angus qui avait frôlé ses zones érogènes. Il avait piqué une crise jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse Rouge ne lui rappelle que le plaisir restait le plaisir, peu importait que ce soit un homme ou une femme qui le lui donne. Son caractère curieux reprenant le dessus, il avait fini par accepter les mains d'Angus sur lui. Il avait exploré son homosexualité et avait fini par concéder être bisexuel. Il continuait à fréquenter Danica mais il passait de plus en plus de soirées avec Angus.

C'était le cas ce soir-là.

-Pourquoi tu ne me pénètres pas ? demanda Sirius à bout de souffle

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies découvert les vertus insoupçonnées de ta prostate par la volonté de Merlin, ricana Angus, fatigué.

Sirius rougit. En effet, le maître Rouge lui avait découvrir les sex-toys sur sa personne et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il en avait explosé de plaisir. Il avait également appris que les mains pouvaient également délivrer des caresses beaucoup plus intimes et encore plus stimulantes et jouissives.

-Quand même, souffla Sirius en s'appuyant sur son coude.

-Tu es vierge, Sirius, rappela Angus en faisant venir par magie deux verres d'une boisson fraîche.

-Euh non, fit Sirius. Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai fait hurler Danica …

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire, fit Angus. Je serais ton premier, Sirius, et je veux que tu sois complètement à l'aise …

-Vu ce qu'on fait, je pense que je ne peux être qu'à l'aise avec le fait de prendre du plaisir avec un homme, coupa Sirius.

-Est-ce que tu penses que tu es assez préparé pour te prendre une queue dans le cul ? coupa Angus

-Que de vulgarité, ricana Sirius.

-Mais la question est là, insista Angus. Es-tu prêt pour une telle relation sexuelle ?

Sirius comprit qu'Angus voulait que sa première fois se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

-Je pense, hésita Sirius.

-Tant que tu ne seras pas certain, je n'irais pas plus loin, trancha Angus. En plus, je compte utiliser la perte de ta virginité pour faire sauter tes consignes mentales.

Sirius se redressa, inquiet.

-Je ne veux pas me marier ! s'écria Sirius

-Mais quel abruti, soupira Angus en s'asseyant. Je sais qu'en Occident, la virginité est utilisée pour sceller des liens indestructibles. Mais il ne s'agit que de l'un des rituels possibles pour cette occasion et ça, les sorciers d'Europe l'oublient volontiers, tellement ils ont peur de la magie Rouge.

-Donc, on ne va pas se marier ? fit Sirius en demandant confirmation

-Non, on ne va pas se marier, assura Angus.

-Ouf, soupira Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

-Je n'ai pas encore choisi, avoua Angus en se levant.

Il passa dans la salle de bain pour se soulager et se rafraîchir avant de retourner dans la chambre que Sirius avait aérée après s'être nettoyé par magie. Ils s'assirent dans deux fauteuils face à face, se fichant de leur nudité respective.

-J'ai vu avec Dimitri plusieurs rituels de magie Rouge qui pourraient convenir, déclara Angus. Mais ils ont certains effets secondaires qui pourraient te porter préjudice. Je suis en train d'en créer spécialement pour toi mais il n'est pas encore au point.

-Ça sera dangereux ? s'inquiéta Sirius

-La vie n'aurait pas cette saveur s'il n'y avait pas de danger, répliqua Angus. Mais de toute façon, nous ferons le maximum pour que le risque soit le plus réduit possible.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera ensuite ? murmura Sirius

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Angus sur le même ton. Mais je suis certain d'une chose. Quand tu partiras d'ici, ce ne sera pas en tant qu'évadé qui se cachera du monde mais en tant que lord qui se dressera contre lui.

§§§§§

Ginny regardait avec suspicion le journal qui était posé sur la table basse.

Avec Luna, elles avaient trouvé l'ouvrage dans une pièce que venait de déserter des élèves plus jeunes. Sans aucune hésitation, Luna s'en était emparée et elles s'étaient réfugiées dans une salle abandonnée pour être tranquille.

La rousse n'était pas sereine. Lors de sa première année, elle avait été prise sous la coupe d'un journal ensorcelé pour qu'elle obéisse à son créateur. Sans la présence d'esprit d'Hermione, Luna, Harry et Neville, elle serait morte dans les profondeurs de l'école.

Donc ce journal ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

-Mais il est sûr, intervint Luna.

Toute personne extérieure à leur bande était facilement surprise par les paroles sans queue ni tête de la blonde. Mais depuis le temps, ses amis avaient appris qu'en plus de son don de voyance, elle était empathe dans une moindre mesure et donc, pouvait ressentir les émotions les plus fortes des personnes autour d'elle.

Ici, la méfiance qui ressortait par tous les pores de la peau de Ginny.

-Je n'y crois pas, balança Ginny.

-Il est magique, je ne te le cache pas, soupira Luna. Mais plus au niveau des protections qu'il possède.

Ginny croisa les bras, faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas confiance.

-Et si c'était une ruse ? marmonna Ginny

-Tu n'as pas confiance en mon don ? sourit Luna

-J'aurais toujours confiance en toi, assura Ginny. Mais pas en ce qui nous entoure. Y compris ce journal.

-Même si je te dis qu'il est passé dans les mains de la majorité des élèves ? révéla Luna

-Raison de plus, se buta Ginny.

Luna soupira. Ginny n'avait pas tort, on ne pouvait pas toucher sans précaution un artefact magique dont on ne savait rien, même si sa magie clamait qu'il était une bonne chose. Vaincue, Luna emballa l'objet et entraîna la rousse vers les cachots, plus exactement les appartements de Severus Snape. Ginny renonça à demander à la blonde de quelle manière elle avait pu obtenir le mot de passe de ces lieux et lui emboîta le pas. Elles s'installèrent en attendant le propriétaire des lieux et firent venir un service de thé.

Une heure plus tard, le maître de potions débarqua telle une tornade dans ses appartements. Il avait senti l'intrusion et il avait craint que Dumbledore ait réussi à passer les protections. Mais quand il découvrit les deux sorcières, il se détendit.

Avant de les fusiller du regard.

-Par quel hasard funeste avez-vous pu entrer ici ? siffla Severus

Pour toute réponse, Luna déposa le journal sur la table. Severus le fixa une longue minute, immobile.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? articula Severus

-Dans une salle de classe, avoua Ginny. Les élèves venaient de l'abandonner. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Sans un mot, Severus brandit sa baguette et lança une flopée de sortilèges à la vitesse de la lumière. Les deux jeunes filles écarquillèrent des yeux car il était rare que les adultes qu'ils connaissaient montrent l'étendue de leurs compétences.

-Cela devait être écrit qu'il devait tomber entre vos mains, marmonna Severus qui continuait à lancer des sorts.

Le maître de potions dut se mettre à réfléchir très vite. Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à localiser le journal et à le récupérer. Avec les protections des maisons de nouveau activées, cela pourrait lui donner quelques heures supplémentaires, encore autant s'il le faisait circuler dans les quartiers des autres directeurs. Ainsi il pourrait gagner au moins deux jours. Mais avec Dumbledore sur les dents …

-Mesdemoiselles, arrangez-vous pour rassembler les Dragons dans les plus brefs délais, ordonna Severus. Faites en sorte qu'on ne vous cherche pas pendant un long moment.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, la même idée leur ayant traversé la tête.

-Vous avez besoin de combien de temps ? demanda Ginny

-Le temps de lire ce journal, répondit Severus.

-On pourrait s'arranger, certifia Luna.

-Ce truc est vraiment sûr ? demanda Ginny avec répugnance

Severus se souvint que la jeune rousse avait été possédée par un journal dès sa première année scolaire. Sans la présence d'esprit de ses camarades Gryffondors et Serdaigles, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Les protections que j'ai pu détecter sont toutes pour la préservation de cet ouvrage, déclara Severus. Il est sans risques, dans la mesure où un artefact aussi chargé magiquement peut l'être.

-Pourquoi devons-nous le lire ? demanda Luna

-Ce journal est sûrement l'une des plus grandes preuves de la duplicité de Dumbledore, révéla Severus en désignant l'objet. Il circule depuis les vacances de fin d'année parmi les élèves et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il révèle les véritables convictions de Salazar Serpentard. Le directeur est à sa recherche et ce n'est sûrement pas pour le présenter au monde entier. Les autres directeurs et moi-même étions à sa recherche pour en prendre connaissance. Malheureusement, vous et moi n'avons que très peu de temps avant que le directeur n'arrive à le tracer. Je pourrais nous garantir au maximum vingt-quatre heures, à peine plus. D'où ma demande.

-On voit les autres immédiatement, déclara Luna. Vous le gardez en attendant ?

-Oui, répondit Severus.

Les jeunes filles bondirent sur leurs pieds et filèrent rapidement.

§§§§§

Après la libération de Lucius, Tom avait décidé de regarder la situation dans son ensemble. Et c'était avec tristesse qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait une autre personne qu'il fallait arracher des griffes du mouvement mangemort.

Bellatrix Black.

De la fratrie, la cadette avait toujours été sa préférée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu libre de ses pensées, elle était en train d'essayer de tomber enceinte. Le passage de Bella à l'ennemi avait été un coup particulièrement dur à supporter, surtout qu'il s'en était rendu compte que peu de temps avant la disparition de Voldemort.

Dès son retour, il avait suivi les faits d'armes reprochés à sa douce Bellatrix. L'attaque des Longbottom avait été effroyable mais Tom avait tout de suite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son œuvre. En effet, la famille Black n'avait jamais caché leurs connaissances en magie dite noire. Bellatrix, en élève assidue, avait des sorts favoris qu'elle réussissait à la perfection et un impardonnable n'allait sûrement pas en faire partie, trop peu subtile pour elle. Ses actes de torture étaient tellement terrifiants qu'elle passait pour le croquemitaine pour les enfants sorciers. Depuis sa libération d'Azkaban, son nom faisait trembler bon nombre de personnes alors qu'elle n'était vue nulle part.

Heureusement, grâce à la magie du sang, Narcissa pouvait aisément retrouver sa sœur. Cette dernière, depuis le retour de Tom, vérifiait régulièrement sa position, plus encore depuis qu'elle avait été libérée d'Azkaban. La blonde n'aurait aucun mal à lui donner l'information, lui n'avait qu'à organiser son extradition vers l'Amérique du Sud pour lui ôter la marque.

Mais Tom était sur ses gardes. Depuis que le fils de Narcissa était apparu à la tête du clan Malfoy alors qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'annonce de la mort de Lucius, leurs ennemis devaient se méfier, surtout l'imposteur à la tête des mangemorts. Il n'existait que très peu de moyens de récupérer la tête d'un clan alors que l'ancien tenant du titre était toujours vivant et visiblement peu volontaire à le céder et seuls les Sang Pur les connaissaient, d'après la blonde. Si Bellatrix venait à disparaître, il se pouvait qu'on comprenne trop tôt que le plan des mangemorts avait été découvert.

Il ne pouvait que lui tendre un piège.

Or, d'après Lucius, quand les attaques étaient lancées, ceux qui portaient la marque était enfermée dans un endroit pendant que d'autres faisaient le sale boulot.

Soudain, une idée loufoque lui traversa la tête. Et si, par le biais d'une lettre anonyme, il indiquait cette cache à Amelia Bones ? Lucius lui avait indiqué qu'il y avait des guetteurs pour les surveiller et pendant ce beau bordel, il pourrait récupérer Bellatrix, comme ce qu'il avait fait avec Sirius. Dumbledore saurait que c'était lui mais il était hors de question de la laisser entre les mains de ce monstre …

§§§§§

Vernon Dursley était la risée de Little Whinging.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'on apprenne que sa fierté, Dudley, avait été renvoyé de son école d'élite. Ses problèmes dans son entreprise par la suite n'avaient pas arrangé sa réputation et ça s'était aggravé quand sa femme et son neveu avaient quitté la maison quand il avait été renvoyé à son tour. Avec la plainte de l'un de ses anciens employés, sans oublier son divorce, Vernon Dursley était devenu quelqu'un à éviter en ville. Pourtant, d'après son avocat, il aurait dû obtenir tout ce qu'il demandait, y compris la tutelle de son neveu Harry Potter, ce qui lui aurait valu une entrée d'argent assez conséquente. Mais comme seule Pétunia avait signé les documents pour la tutelle, Vernon n'avait aucun droit sur le brun, surtout que ce dernier s'était ouvertement prononcé en faveur de sa tante s'il devait choisir son nouveau foyer.

Dans son malheur, Vernon avait su remplacer efficacement son bon à rien de neveu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa prostituée favorite qui lui laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait initié son fils à ses pratiques et Dudley appréciait maintenant les relations sexuelles rudes. Quand ils avaient baisé les deux sœurs … Oh, elles avaient fait semblant de ne pas vouloir puis de ne pas aimer ce qu'ils leur faisaient mais c'était définitivement l'une des meilleures baises de toute sa vie. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la gamine revienne avec un gosse, persuadée que son fils assumerait ses responsabilités. Père et fils ne voulaient pas croire une prostituée qui voulait mettre la paternité de son bâtard sur leur dos mais Vernon avait arrêté Dudley à temps, arguant qu'ils n'avaient plus personne pour les servir. La gamine de quatorze ans s'épuisait littéralement à la tâche pour les servir. Comme pour Harry, il ne la frappait pas aux endroits qu'on pourrait voir et il ne touchait pas non plus à l'enfant.

Mais alors qu'il rentrait au 4 Privet Drive, Dudley, qui n'avait pas réussi à se réinscrire dans une autre école, lui avait annoncé que la gamine n'était plus là et son mioche non plus avec leurs affaires. Sachant qu'il lui avait confisqué tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de se déplacer – dont les papiers d'identité de son enfant et les siens – Vernon savait qu'elle n'était pas loin. Malgré sa déchéance, son fils et lui étaient encore craints et personne n'oserait s'opposer à lui si on ne voulait pas des ennuis physiques.

Quelques coups de fils plus tard, Vernon ordonna à son fils de se dépêcher car la gamine avait été repérée dans un motel de l'autre côté de la ville, près de la route principale. Il n'eut même pas besoin de descendre de voiture puisqu'il vit la silhouette de la jeune fille qui tenait sûrement son bébé dans les bras monter dans une grosse voiture. Furieux de la voir s'échapper, l'homme accéléra pour lui foncer dedans, s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir à son service, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Les deux voitures se heurtèrent violemment.

Puis elles explosèrent.


	40. Ouragan

**_Ouragan _**

-Bonjour, sourit le jeune elfe.

Nva leva la tête. Celui qui se dressait devant lui était différent des autres elfes noirs qu'il avait pu côtoyer. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment.

-Bonjour, hésita Nva.

L'elfe posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Je m'appelle Harry, sourit l'elfe. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Nva, répondit l'enfant faë.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, sourit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez tante Yana ? attaqua Nva

-Je suis venu aider un … parent, avoua Harry. L'une de ses plus proches amies et sa famille étaient en danger et il voulait leur apporter son aide.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, où les combats faisaient rage. Il sentait l'énergie de Ric se déployer un peu plus loin et s'il se fiait à ce qu'il ressentait, il n'allait pas tarder à faire un carnage des troupes du conseil elfe.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda Nva. Demander une rançon ou vous « amuser » ?

-Qui a osé te dire ça ? gronda Harry

Nva indiqua simplement l'elfe noir qui venait d'être mis hors d'état de nuire.

Harry serra les dents. Dès qu'il connaîtrait le nom de son supérieur, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire passer l'idée de « s'amuser » avec des enfants.

-Je dois te mettre en sécurité, révéla Harry. Pour le moment, Yana, Crestell et Milena sont en train de se défendre pour empêcher les troupes d'entrer dans la maison.

Les trois femmes n'avaient pas la retenue de Ric et n'avaient aucun scrupule à massacrer les troupes ennemies. Aussi, elles n'avaient pas la puissance et l'expérience du guerrier.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous me dites la vérité ? se méfia Nva

Harry sourit. L'enfant lui rappelait lui au même âge.

-Rien, confirma Harry. Mais je peux te mener à ta famille. Je te le promets sur ma magie.

Un filet de lumière alla de l'elfe noir au faë. L'enfant fut impressionné.

-_Suis-le_, poussa Bethany, l'esprit de sa mère.

-D'accord, fit Nva.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ? Ainsi, nous irions plus vite.

Nva hocha la tête et il se retrouva le nez plongé dans le coup de l'aîné.

-Je voudrais que tu ne regardes pas, demanda Harry. Autour de nous, il y aura des choses horribles et tu en as déjà entendu trop pour ton âge. Peux-tu faire en sorte de ne pas ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ?

Enveloppé dans cette aura chaude, Nva ne put qu'hocher la tête. Harry vérifia que l'enfant était bien calé avant de s'élancer.

Eutar avait fait le siège de la Rose de Sang pendant une semaine avant de se rendre compte que personne ne comprenait ses actes. Ça avait été avec une mauvaise volonté incroyable, d'après Celeb, qu'il avait ordonné la retraite de ses troupes. Mais pour autant, il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Devant son échec pour arrêter Ric Agni, Eutar avait sorti de son chapeau une menace imminente contre le futur souverain faë et avait fait marcher les troupes du conseil vers le royaume voisin.

En fait, d'après Milena, il venait d'apprendre que l'enfant avait disparu de la surveillance pas si discrète que cela de Chotan.

Ric avait juste eu le temps de récupérer Harry chez les gobelins avant de rejoindre la frontière, où se trouvait son intendante, sa famille et la famille royale faë. Son ancêtre l'avait mis au parfum et moins de deux heures plus tard, ils étaient attaqués. Harry avait combattu à leurs côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'un soldat s'était infiltré dans la bâtisse dont ils interdisaient l'entrée. Une courte pensée vers Ric, il s'était chargé de l'indélicat pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune souverain.

-Tiens donc … fit une voix.

Harry se jeta sans sommation de l'autre côté de la pièce. A raison puisque l'instant suivant, l'endroit où il se trouvait explosait. Nva, qui avait reconnu la voix, rompit sa promesse et jeta un regard noir vers l'inconnu.

-Il me semblait vous avoir dit que je n'avais pas besoin de votre « protection », seigneur Chotan, cracha Nva. Vous êtes sur un domaine royal et je ne vous y ai pas invité !

-Mon Prince … tenta d'amadouer ledit Chotan.

-Il suffit ! se redressa Nva. Quittez mon royaume sur le champ avant que je ne fasse appel aux miens pour venger l'outrage dont vous êtes l'auteur.

Pendant un instant, Harry resta bouche bée. Le gosse n'avait même pas six ans et il parlait encore plus sèchement que Draco Malfoy !

-La ferme sale mioche ! gronda Chotan, excédé. Si au moins, tu t'étais tenu tranquille, tout se serait déroulé comme prévu et j'aurais pu m'amuser …

Harry vit rouge, comprenant à qui Nva devait être donné. Délicatement, il déposa l'enfant au sol et traça autour de lui des protections pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé par le combat à venir.

Car il ne comptait pas laisser cet elfe noir continuer à nuire.

-Nva ? appela Harry. S'il te plait, ne regarde pas et n'écoute pas. Je t'emmène à ta famille tout de suite après.

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me battre ? ricana Chotan. Ce gosse va venir avec moi et va enfin servir à ce à quoi il est destiné !

Harry se tourna et offrit un sourire rassurant à l'enfant.

-Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? demanda Harry

-Oui, répondit Nva d'une petite voix.

-Alors fais-le, ordonna Harry. Je fais vite.

Le brun attendit que le faë s'asseye à terre en se couvrant les yeux et les oreilles, entouré de ses protections, avant de reporter son attention sur son adversaire.

-Les shamans m'ont bardé de protections et m'ont donné pleins de choses pour vaincre mes ennemis, assura Chotan. Renonce avant que je ne doive te tuer.

Harry eut un sourire railleur. Haut placé – puisqu'il pouvait se payer des protections de shamans – ni mercenaire, ni shaman contre un guerrier ?

Ric allait adorer son cadeau.

§§§§§

Garrick Ollivander était au-delà de la fureur.

Son commerce était détruit – mais ce n'était pas comme si ça le peinait, s'il avait signé ce contrat d'exclusivité avec les sorciers, c'était pour suivre un but bien précis – il était recherché à la fois par les mangemorts – pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé lorsque les baguettes de Voldemort et d'Harry Potter s'étaient affrontées – par l'Ordre du Phénix – pour le protéger des méchants alors que Garrick savait que c'était pour que leur chef adoré ait la réponse à la même question que se posait son adversaire – et par le ministère – comment avait-il osé disparaître alors qu'il devait servir le peuple sorcier qui oubliait allègrement qu'il n'était pas le seul au monde à maîtriser la magie ? – son protégé avait découvert qu'il s'était fait manipulé depuis des années – ou n'allait pas tarder à comprendre à quel point, Severus n'avait jamais été long à la détente – et maintenant, ça !

Le maître fabricant se retint de tout saccager autour de lui. Son nouvel invité lui en voudrait terriblement de le faire passer de vie à trépas sans même une chance de se défendre …

-Tu as l'air particulièrement heureux, railla une voix bien connue.

Garrick fusilla du regard le nouvel arrivant.

-Je me passerai de tes commentaires, aboya Garrick.

-Je t'aime moi aussi, ricana Ragnok. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Regarde à côté, grogna Garrick.

Le gobelin obtempéra et s'étouffa.

-Il n'était pas en prison ? s'indigna Ragnok

-Je l'ai ramené chez moi, grogna Garrick. J'avais besoin de réponses et ce n'était pas en prison que j'aurais pu les avoir.

-Pourquoi ? serra les dents Ragnok

-On s'est fait rouler, grinça Garrick.

La colère du gobelin cessa de l'aveugler pour examiner la situation sous un nouvel angle.

Gellert Grindelwald était endormi dans la chambre d'à côté. Celui qui s'était rendu coupable de nombreux génocides à travers l'Europe « _pour le plus grand Bien_ ». Qui avait ordonné l'exécution d'expériences effroyables au nom de la science, aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier et magique. On l'avait condamné à la prison à vie.

Mais jamais il n'avait révélé pourquoi il avait fait tout ça.

-Explique-toi, demanda Ragnok.

-J'ai Grindelwald dans le collimateur depuis un moment, révéla Garrick, un verre d'alcool dans les mains. Mais mes soupçons sont revenus en force après quelques éléments qui me sont arrivés ces derniers temps. J'ai voulu vérifier certains points et je suis tombé de haut.

-C'est-à-dire ? fronça des sourcils Ragnok

-Je t'épargne les détails mais il s'avère que Grindelwald n'est pas responsable de ce dont il l'a accusé, grogna Garrick.

-Tu plaisantes ? écarquilla des yeux Ragnok

-Si seulement, souffla Garrick. Je viens de l'examiner et il s'avère que son esprit a été manipulé depuis des années.

-Qu'en as-tu conclu ? demanda Ragnok

-Que nous nous sommes trompés d'ennemi pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldue, déclara Garrick. Visiblement, c'est Dumbledore qui est à l'origine de tout ce bordel en Europe.

-Et tu me disais qu'il pourrait ne pas être à l'origine de l'attaque contre les miens ? ricana Ragnok

Garrick soupira. Oui, les gobelins avaient des ennemis, même parmi les leurs, mais en Grande Bretagne, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, le premier était Albus Dumbledore.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda le gobelin

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Garrick. D'un côté, j'ai envie de le faire mourir officiellement, le libérer de l'emprise malsaine de Dumbledore et lui permettre de revivre une nouvelle vie, mais d'un autre, même s'il était manipulé, il a quelques crimes à son actif et il doit les payer.

Ragnok hocha la tête.

-Je peux te proposer l'hospitalité des grottes le temps qu'on se débarrasse de Dumbledore, fit Ragnok.

-J'aurais plutôt besoin de tes maîtres Tisserands, fit Garrick. J'ai senti plusieurs liens qu'il faudrait couper sans défaire.

-Quels genres de lien ? s'étonna Ragnok

-Tu ne tu n'es jamais étonné de voir ce vieux fou aussi puissant ? ricana Garrick. En fait, il vole la magie de Grindelwald, entre autres je pense.

-Reprends depuis le début, ordonna Ragnok.

Garrick sourit à son ami avant de lui révéler tout ce qu'il avait découvert, notamment une malédiction qui lui était totalement inconnue.

§§§§§

Le bal du printemps était une réussite.

Les directeurs de maison étaient fiers de ce que leurs élèves avaient fait. Au moins, ça avait tempéré la fureur qui s'était emparée d'Albus Dumbledore quand il avait découvert les sujets traités par certains élèves, notamment Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et Severus Snape se promenaient dans la salle où les élèves s'amusaient. Personne, et surtout pas le directeur, ne devait se douter qu'ils fausseraient compagnie à l'assemblée pour mener un dangereux rituel. L'école les avait déjà prévenus qu'un autre rituel était en préparation et d'après les éléments qu'ils avaient pu récolter, ce n'était nullement pour en renforcer les protections.

Vers vingt-trois heures, les directeurs de maison notèrent la disparition de leur supérieur. Chacun lança un signal particulier avant de quitter la salle pour qu'un golem – gracieuseté de Filius Flitwick – les remplace. Après s'être assurés que tous les habitants du château moins le directeur étaient dans la Grande Salle, ils la scellèrent puis se rendirent dans les cachots.

Grâce à Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood, ils avaient enfin pu prendre connaissance du journal de Salazar Serpentard, ou plus exactement d'un de ses journaux intimes, qui commençait peu après l'ouverture de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'école. Les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées avaient été particulièrement édifiantes mais leur avait permis de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement sur leur lieu de travail. Ils avaient pu ajuster leurs projets en conséquence mais pour autant, ils ne pouvaient pas retenir un frisson glacé quand leur regard se posait sur leur supérieur hiérarchique.

Le journal leur avait indiqué, comme Severus le pensait, l'emplacement des salles d'invocation de l'école. Le Fondateur les utilisait régulièrement pour mettre au point les potions de guerre, en partenariat avec Godric Gryffondor essentiellement, avec qui il semblait particulièrement proche.

Autant pour la soi-disant bagarre entre les deux Fondateurs …

Ils se mirent rapidement en place. Le cercle runique d'alerte luisait déjà, alertant les professeurs qu'un autre rituel était sur le point de commencer. Sur les indications de Sélène Sinistra, ils commencèrent à incanter à l'instant même du début de l'équinoxe de printemps.

Et la Magie rugit de bonheur.

§§§§§

Nolan hésitait franchement entre la fierté et la colère.

Comme tout le peuple elfe noir, il avait appris la bataille qui avait eu lieu sur les terres faë menée par les troupes du conseil elfe. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi une telle action, surtout qu'ils étaient en paix avec les faë, mais rien n'avait fuité. Nolan avait à disposition beaucoup plus d'informations, puisque Ric et Harry avaient été sur place. Il avait donc appris qu'Eutar avait mené une bataille pour récupérer le nouveau souverain faë qui était en vacances près de la frontière. Heureusement que l'intendante du Domaine Incandescent était déjà sur place, rendant visite à sa fille, ou sinon, l'enfant en question serait enfermé dans une quelconque geôle à la merci de Chotan, l'un des chiens d'Eutar et pédophile à ses heures perdues.

En parlant de lui …

Harry l'avait vaincu en combat singulier, ce n'était pas le problème, mais Ric avait trouvé « amusant » de le ramener à la Rose de Sang pour l'interroger. Certes, ça aiderait Fin d'affronter ce bourreau d'enfants mais lui, il n'avait rien demandé.

-Allons, tu te montes la tête pour rien, souffla une voix dans le creux de son oreille.

Nolan se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Celeb. Pendant le siège de la Rose de Sang, il avait dû descendre plusieurs fois sur le champ de bataille pour bien faire comprendre que le domaine devant lequel leurs adversaires campaient ne serait jamais le leur. Les quelques shamans présents l'avaient sérieusement blessé mais heureusement que Kali et Nolan avaient été présents pour le soigner.

-Ils ont amené ce traître chez moi ! cracha Nolan

-Ne pourrais-tu pas te concentrer sur les prouesses d'Harry ? pointa Celeb. Certes, Chotan n'est pas à la hauteur d'un guerrier mais il se défend contre un mercenaire. Ton protégé l'a vaincu sans aucune aide et sans dévoiler toutes ses véritables capacités.

Nolan soupira. Oui, Harry pouvait vraiment prétendre à être un elfe noir à part entière. La bataille qui avait eu lieu le prouvait aisément et si Ric le confirmait, cela voudrait également dire que le plus jeune avait atteint le même niveau qu'un guerrier qui avait terminé sa formation après sa transformation.

Mais sérieusement, Chotan ….

-Laisse ton animosité de côté et pense rationnellement, poussa Celeb. Chotan crie sur tous les toits qu'il est proche d'Eutar. Quand aurons-nous la chance d'obtenir des informations sur ses plans ?

-Jamais, soupira Nolan. J'ai horreur quand tu as raison.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, sourit Celeb. En attendant que Ric ait fini de sauter sur son compagnon, si on en faisait de même ? Tu es tout tendu …

-Je t'avais connu plus subtile que ça, rit Nolan avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

-Je conseille ta chambre, fit Celeb. Tu sais parfaitement qu'Harry va être une véritable vierge effarouchée s'il tombe encore sur nous …

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

§§§§§

Franck Longbottom avait une grave décision à prendre. Que sa mère soit présente ou non, dès qu'il avait été assez en forme, il avait soigneusement interrogé sa « femme ». Apprendre en premier lieu que si elle avait accepté de l'épouser, c'était uniquement pour être utile à son mentor Albus Dumbledore avait été un coup dur, mais cela lui avait permis de mettre de côté tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle pour mieux lui arracher ses secrets et ceux qu'elle connaissait.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Alice Longbottom née Collins était tout à fait consciente de ce que cherchait le directeur de Poudlard. Quand Franck n'avait pas caché son attirance pour la jeune femme durant ses dernières années d'école, le vieux sorcier avait trouvé là un moyen pour mettre la main sur l'un des clans les plus influents du pays. Alice avait été séduite par l'héritier mais très vite, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait chez un homme. Même s'il lui avait rapidement fait confiance, la future madame Longbottom avait compris qu'elle n'aurait un droit de regard sur les affaires de la famille uniquement quand elle saurait appliquer ce que Franck lui aurait enseigné. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué que son épouse réclamait sans cesse une procuration sur les coffres familiaux ainsi que sur ses différents postes à responsabilité mais d'une part, sa mère Augusta s'y était toujours opposé et d'autre part, cela lui semblait suspect.

C'était à ce moment-là que ses soupçons s'étaient fondés.

Franck avait noté des mouvements incohérents de sa femme par rapport à leur compte commun, des sommes folles dont il ne connaissait pas la destination. Par acquis de conscience, il avait vérifié le sien propre pour découvrir les mêmes envolées, idem pour certains coffres familiaux. Pour contrer cette fuite de capitaux, il avait mis en place un montage financier qui le faisait devenir virtuellement un sang pur sans argent. Il avait soigneusement caché sa « mauvaise fortune » à sa femme pour voir ce qu'elle ferait. Et ça n'avait pas manqué.

Outre l'argent qu'Alice volait aux Longbottom, la jeune femme avait tenté de s'approprier leur patrimoine immobilier, prétextant préparer l'avenir de leurs enfants. Au cours des interrogatoires, Franck apprit que sa mort et celle de sa mère étaient programmées à brève échéance, pour que Neville puisse être éduqué sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore qui aurait pu avoir également la mainmise sur le clan Longbottom. Son fils était également le plan de secours « Survivant » au cas où Harry Potter aurait fait défaut.

Mais l'une des informations les plus importantes qu'Alice avait révélé était en rapport avec la prophétie qui désignait Harry Potter comme étant celui qui devrait vaincre Voldemort.

Qui était une prophétie créée de toute pièce.

Cela avait surpris Franck mais pas totalement étonné. Quand on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, elle était truffée d'incohérences, à commencer par le fait qu'aucun membre du couple Potter ou du sien n'avait entendu la voyante leur révéler la prophétie. De plus, Harry Potter a été « protégé » alors que Neville, qui pouvait aussi correspondre à cette « prophétie », n'avait eu droit à rien.

Heureusement, d'après les souvenirs d'Alice, Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'elle avait entendu cette information. Elle l'avait soigneusement gardée pour pouvoir l'utiliser au bon moment.

Visiblement, le bon moment était arrivé. Même s'il n'était pas en sa faveur …

§§§§§

Muriel Weasley avait déboulé dans le bureau de son neveu Arthur pour qu'il déjeune avec elle. Elle avait opté pour un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine dans le quartier sorcier mais qui faisait une cuisine plus savoureuse que le Chaudron Baveur pour un prix inférieur. Les deux roux s'installèrent et passèrent commande avant de discuter.

-Ce n'est pas que ton invitation ne me fait pas plaisir mais qu'est-ce qui se passe qui ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on en discute chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda Arthur

-J'ai quelques questions au sujet de tes enfants, sourit Muriel.

-Je t'écoute, fit Arthur.

-Ton aîné, William, est-il engagé ? demanda Muriel

-Il fréquente une Française qui travaille à Gringotts, répondit Arthur. Fleur Delacour.

-Une vélane ? sursauta Muriel. Et Molly n'a pas hurlé ?

Très peu le savait mais Molly Weasley n'était pas exactement pour fréquenter les autres races magiques.

-Elle n'est pas au courant, grimaça Arthur. Bill avait pensé à le lui annoncer mais il savait que si elle réussissait à surmonter son dégoût des autres créatures magiques, elle exigerait que le mariage ait lieu immédiatement et se tienne au Terrier.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est ni la Demeure de la famille Weasley et encore moins celle de la famille Prewett, fronça de sourcils Muriel. Pourquoi ?

-Une certitude, haussa des épaules Arthur. De toute façon, ils s'aiment mais ils ne veulent pas se marier en pleine guerre. Encore moins d'avoir d'enfants puisque ce sera la deuxième exigence de Molly.

-Soit, souffla Muriel. Charles ?

-Il est bien en Roumanie, sourit Arthur. Il est actuellement avec un jeune homme depuis … un an si je me souviens bien. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, Molly n'est pas non plus au courant.

Muriel sourit. Oui, Molly cumulait les défauts.

-Percy ne s'est pas encore remis de sa rupture avec Penelope Clearwater, avoua Arthur. Ils étaient ensemble pourtant depuis trois ans et elle l'a quitté sans explication. Enfin si, elle lui a dit qu'il serait temps que Molly coupe le cordon avec lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ? s'étonna Muriel

-Molly a toujours estimé que Penelope n'était pas digne de notre famille, grimaça Arthur. Pour elle, elle cumule tous les défauts puisqu'elle est née de moldue et n'appartient pas à Gryffondor.

Muriel renifla. Des raisons des plus stupides à ses yeux. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas que Molly soit allé voir cette jeune femme pour lui cracher ses quatre vérités.

-Les jumeaux papillonnent comme Charlie avant, continua Arthur. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas sur le sexe et encore moins sur la race. Personne ne les a encore intéressés. Ron … il reste obsédé par la petite Hermione Granger, quand bien même elle lui a déclaré qu'il ne l'intéressait pas.

-Et Ginevra ? demanda Muriel

-C'est étrange, avoua Arthur. Molly est persuadée qu'elle est sur le point d'être fiancée avec Harry Potter alors que Ginny m'assure que c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

-J'ai une proposition pour Ginevra mais il ne faut pas qu'elle soit engagée dans quoi que ce soit d'autre, répondit Muriel.

-Laquelle ? demanda Arthur. Je suis étonné de ne pas être au courant.

-Disons que j'ai intercepté le courrier pour faire moi-même toutes les vérifications nécessaires, avoua Muriel.

Arthur fronça des sourcils.

-Tu penses vraiment que Molly aurait pu se mettre en travers d'une chose aussi importante ? fit Arthur

-Si ce n'est pas un mariage grandiose avec Harry Potter, oui, confirma Muriel.

Arthur ne pouvait lui donner tort. Lui-même ne comprenait pas cette obsession.

-Je t'écoute, fit Arthur.

-D'après le professeur McGonagall, Ginevra est très douée en métamorphoses, assez pour qu'elle en parle avec certains de ses collègues, annonça Muriel. L'un d'entre eux est très intéressé par son profil et si les tests que McGonagall lui fait passer sont bons, il accepte de la prendre en apprentissage.

-C'est merveilleux ! fit Arthur. Où est le problème ?

-Ce maître veut la prendre en apprentissage dès la fin de l'année scolaire, révéla Muriel. Cela voudra dire qu'elle ne fera pas sa dernière année ici. Il refuse également qu'elle passe ses ASPIC en Grande Bretagne.

-Où se trouve ce maître ? fronça des sourcils Arthur

-En Italie, répondit Muriel.

-Molly n'acceptera jamais, décréta Arthur.

-Molly n'acceptera rien à part un mariage grandiose entre Ginevra et Harry Potter pour pouvoir vivre une vie de sang pur, s'irrita Muriel. Peu importe les envies de sa fille ou les volontés du jeune Potter.

Arthur ne pouvait que le concéder.

-Si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu as fait toutes les vérifications et que tu comptes laisser Ginny y aller, comprit Arthur. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là ?

-Je vais d'abord demander à Ginevra si elle est d'accord, déclara Muriel. Si tu es là, c'est pour que tu sois au courant et que ta femme ne vienne pas me casser les oreilles parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant.

-Donc à la rentrée scolaire prochaine, ma fille ne sera plus ici, résuma Arthur.

-Voire avant, pronostiqua Muriel. Il est temps qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes. Ta femme a bien trop interféré dans l'avenir de tes enfants.

Arthur prit un air sombre. Oui, sous ses airs de mère aimante, Molly n'en était pas vraiment une. Le sorcier l'avait découvert après leur mariage précipité mais la matrone était très autoritaire, à un tel point que ses enfants devaient lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Dès qu'ils avaient pu gagner Poudlard et découvert le monde autrement que par le regard de leur mère, ils s'étaient tous rebellés à plus ou moins grande échelle. Même Ginny, qui au lieu d'entrer dans le lit d'Harry Potter, avait su devenir l'une de ses plus proches amies. Seul Ron était resté dans ses jupes, pour ainsi dire.

-J'accepte toute décision que tu prendras pour Ginevra Weasley, s'inclina Arthur, insufflant la magie familiale dans ses paroles.


	41. La colère des dieux

**_La colère des dieux_**

Laze observa l'entrainement depuis une fenêtre de la Rose de Sang. Depuis qu'il avait été libéré, il n'avait fait que deux choses : se refaire une santé et dormir.

Enfin, trois. Se faire sauter par Ric.

A ses yeux, il était assez étonnant que son compagnon lui soit resté fidèle pendant plus de mille ans. Le sorcier savait qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs mais il ne pensait pas que ça irait jusque-là.

Une fois chacun assouvi de l'autre, Laze s'était fait un devoir de rattraper tout ce qu'il avait manqué, y compris dans la dimension des elfes noirs. Heureusement que la menace des familles de guerriers avait empêché Eutar et ses sbires de détruire le peuple elfe mais vu leurs dernières actions, ils n'allaient pas tarder à l'être si rien n'était fait.

Concernant la dimension des humains, il avait été ravi d'apprendre que Ric avait laissé traîner son dernier journal dans l'école. Son compagnon lui avait raconté en substance ce qui s'y était passé et il n'était pas loin de marcher sur Dumbledore et lui faire payer le fait d'avoir autant dénaturé son message et le but de cette école. Il ne pouvait imaginer le nombre d'enfants qui avaient dû souffrir de cette mauvaise interprétation de ses buts et de ceux des autres Fondateurs.

Quand il avait repris assez de force, Laze avait décidé d'observer son futur élève, Harry Potter. Ce dernier n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il s'était douté qu'il était un membre de la famille de Ric mais pas les détails.

_Flash-Back_

_Quelques jours après sa libération, Laze, Ric, Nolan et Harry s'étaient réunis dans un petit salon. Par mesure de précaution, Ric avait soigneusement protégé les lieux pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en les jumeaux Solna et Velvet mais les principaux concernés devaient avoir le choix de confier leurs secrets ou non. _

_Une fois tout le monde rassemblés, Ric prit la parole. _

_-Je pense qu'il est temps que vous sachiez tous les deux certaines choses, souffla Ric. Harry, ta magie sent que nous sommes de la même famille, exact ?_

_-Oui, confirma Harry. Maintenant, je sais que vous êtes mon ancêtre, puisque les gobelins m'ont dit que j'étais le descendant des Gryffondors. _

_-Oui et non, corrigea Ric. En vérité, contrairement à Laze, je n'ai pas eu d'enfants dans le monde des humains. J'ai adopté par la magie celui qui est devenu le premier Potter. Par ton père, donc, tu as une partie de ma magie elfe noir. _

_-Mais nous avons un lien de sang, fronça des sourcils Harry. _

_-C'est vrai, confirma Ric. Par ta mère. _

_-Je n'y comprends plus rien, geint Harry. _

_Nolan prit la parole. _

_-Ric et moi avons un lien de sang, révéla Nolan. Je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. _

_-Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, fit Harry. Je suis assez grand pour encaisser tout ce que vous me direz. _

_Ric et Nolan soupirèrent. _

_-Les gobelins t'ont expliqué ce qu'ils ont pensé quand tes parents t'ont amené à la banque ? demanda Ric_

_-Ils pensaient que les gênes d'elfe noir étaient dans la lignée de maman et que comme elle avait de la magie, ça a réveillé cet héritage, se rappela Harry. Mais comme je suis l'impossible, au lieu d'attendre plusieurs générations, les gènes étaient actifs avec moi._

_-C'est la raison la plus plausible, concéda Ric. Mais ce n'est pas la vérité. _

_-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Harry_

_-En fait, je l'ai découvert peu avant que je ne prenne contact avec toi, fit Nolan. Tu fais partie de ma famille proche, Harry. Tu es mon neveu, par ta mère. _

_-Ma mère n'a qu'une sœur, assura Harry. _

_-Non, j'étais son seul frère, insista Nolan. _

_-Maman était une sorcière née de moldus … hésita Harry. _

_-Non, c'était une elfe noire, soupira Nolan. Celeb ou Fin ont dû te raconter ce qui s'est passé avec ma famille, non ?_

_Harry hocha la tête. Les premiers temps de son arrivée, il avait demandé pourquoi Nolan n'avait pas de famille. Les deux elfes lui avaient alors raconté le massacre de sa famille. _

_-Il s'avère que ma magie a pu identifier les cadavres de mes parents mais j'étais bien trop bouleversé pour noter que ma petite sœur Shanleigh n'était pas présente, avoua Nolan. _

_-Mais … c'était il y a trois cents lunes ! s'exclama Harry. Lily Evans est née il y a environ deux cents lunes et elle est morte il y a cent lunes !_

_-Il est possible que la magie de Shanleigh ait stoppé sa croissance jusqu'à qu'elle estime qu'il est temps qu'elle grandisse, haussa des épaules Ric. C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible. Quant au fait qu'elle soit passée pour une sorcière, je ne vois que deux solutions. Soit sa magie n'était plus assez forte pour s'exprimer, soit on a volontairement caché ses gênes. Et je pencherai sur cette idée._

_-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry_

_-Lorsque je t'ai examiné chez les gobelins, j'ai noté que tes gênes n'auraient pas dû s'exprimer si ce crétin de Voldemort ne t'avait pas attaqué, grogna Ric. Ça a poussé ta magie à te protéger et donc, à faire sauter plusieurs brides, y compris celle sur ta véritable nature. _

_La magie du plus jeune commença à enfler, furieuse. _

_-J'ai donc souffert pour rien dans cette famille de dégénérés ! siffla Harry_

_-Ce n'est pas le moment, claqua Ric. Oui, tu as vécu dans une famille qui n'avait aucun lien de sang mais tu pourras laisser éclater ta colère plus tard, compris ?_

_Harry se renfrogna. _

_-Je vais raccourcir, fit Ric. Peu après la disparition de Laze, j'ai appris que j'attendais notre premier enfant. J'ai donc élevé ma fille Luba toute seule et j'ai veillé sur sa descendance, dont Nolan est le dernier. Avec toi._

_-Luba la guerrière ? sursauta Harry_

_-La première femme guerrière, sourit nostalgiquement Ric. _

_-Pour résumer, tu es le descendant de Ric par le sang par ta mère et par la magie par ton père, fit Laze. Tu es également mon héritier. _

_-Par droit de conquête ? demanda Harry. Parce que j'ai vaincu Voldemort._

_-Non, secoua la tête Laze. Ce dénommé Voldemort n'a jamais été mon descendant. J'ai vérifié avec quelques gouttes de ton sang, la lignée de mon fils s'est fondue dans celle de l'héritier de Ric il y a quatre siècles. _

_-De quel droit alors il s'est proclamé héritier ? demanda Harry, abasourdi_

_-D'après les éléments que m'a ramené Ric, la famille Gaunt, dont est issue la mère de Tom Marvolo Riddle, que tu connais sous le nom de Voldemort, s'est toujours vantée être mes descendants, déclara Laze. En vérité, les Gaunt ont deux branches et celle à laquelle appartient Voldemort descend de mon cousin Seth. _

_-Mais … le fourchelangue ? demanda Harry_

_-C'est une capacité elfe dont j'ai fait cadeau à Laze mais également à sa sœur Selena, sourit douloureusement Ric. La seule manière pour un sorcier de l'avoir est que l'un de ses parents l'ait._

_-En sachant que Selena et moi ne supportions pas Seth … gronda Laze. _

_-Seth a violé Selena peu après sa disparition, éclaira Ric. Un enfant a été conçu mais Selena l'a renié après que Seth le lui a volé. Malheureusement, ce don est quand même passé dans une autre lignée. _

_Tous grimacèrent. Certains étaient prêts à tout pour un peu de pouvoir … _

_-Je serais l'héritier de deux Fondateurs ? comprit Harry_

_-Et le propriétaire légal de Poudlard, ajouta Ric. A l'époque, les femmes n'avaient que peu de biens, si ce n'est intellectuels. Il n'y avait que Laze et moi qui pouvions acheter les terres. Si on écoutait les mœurs de l'époque, les noms de Rowena et d'Helga n'auraient jamais dû apparaître. Une hérésie !_

_Fin Flash-Back_

Après les différentes révélations, Harry s'était admirablement contenu en ne détruisant qu'une seule salle d'invocation. Pendant qu'il digérait ce nouveau rebondissement dans sa vie, Laze avait été mandaté par son compagnon pour entraîner leur descendant en magie sorcière car même si le brun était devenu elfe noir à son anniversaire, le créateur de sa lignée paternelle était un sorcier et donc, il pouvait en maîtriser sa magie.

Mais si Ric tenait à ce que Laze entraîne Harry, c'était pour que ces deux-là n'interfèrent pas avec les recherches qu'allaient poursuivre Nolan et lui. En effet, le plus jeune avait soulevé un point important, c'était le trou entre la disparition de Shanleigh et la naissance de Lily Evans, comme le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans la dimension des Humains. Ric savait déjà où chercher car il avait déjà une piste : il avait noté des magies semblables sur Harry et dans Poudlard et il comptait bien pousser ses investigations. Il comptait également aller au fond des choses concernant l'enlèvement de Laze et l'implication d'Eutar.

Laze se déplia souplement et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-_Nous allons commencer_, déclara Laze en fourchelangue.

Dans les jardins, Harry leva la tête vers la voix et hocha la tête.

Il était temps qu'il s'entraîne réellement pour mettre hors d'état de nuire Voldemort.

§§§§§

-Lâche-moi, siffla Hermione.

-Tu vas me suivre, gronda Ron.

-Je ne vais pas me répéter, articula Hermione. Sinon, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Pour toute réponse, le roux resserra son étreinte.

Malheureusement pour lui, Théo se faufila derrière lui et appuya sur un nerf qui le figea, ce qui permit à la brune de se dégager. Elle fut tentée de le frapper dans les couilles pour lui rappeler où était sa place mais se retint. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire mettre en retenue pour avoir attaqué un « camarade », déjà que l'intervention de Théo n'allait pas faire que des heureux.

-Laisse-le là, demanda Hermione. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Théo obéit et s'écarta du roux. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de présenter son bras à la jeune femme qui accepta. Le duo s'éloigna, laissant donc le roux fulminer.

Ronald Weasley avait recommencé à harceler Hermione quand il avait appris qu'elle faisait équipe avec Draco Malfoy. La sorcière se retenait à grande peine de lui en coller une, d'autant plus qu'il s'amusait à dire à toutes les personnes qui voulaient l'écouter qu'elle était sous la coupe de Draco Malfoy. Certes, ça n'aggravait pas la réputation du blond mais celle d'Hermione en prenait un coup. Enfin … si elle tenait compte des abrutis qui peuplaient cette école. Mais Ronald commençait à lui ressortir par les yeux, surtout qu'il semblait croire qu'ils allaient finir ensemble.

-Tu vas te venger, comprit Théo.

-Moi, madame Ronald Weasley ? siffla entre ses dents Hermione. Dans une autre vie !

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Théo

-Je vais mettre mon plan à exécution, sourit machiavéliquement Hermione.

Théo leva simplement un sourcil.

-Tu ne vas pas tarder à savoir, fit Hermione.

Ils retrouvèrent les Dragons et leurs Dames puis Hermione se plongea dans ses notes avec un ricanement machiavélique.

-Vous avez détraqué Hermione ? demanda Astoria

-Pire, sourit Neville. Elle a dû laisser tomber le masque.

Le jeune homme regarda le calendrier. Mars se terminait et bientôt, tous auraient la tête dans les révisions. Sous pression, Hermione allait se montrer infernale et visiblement, Ron allait en faire les frais contre son gré. Et personne ne l'en protègera. Depuis qu'il était majeur, le roux se sentait pousser des ailes, notamment vis-à-vis d'Hermione, dont le béguin persistant n'avait échappé à personne dans l'école. Mais pour sa dernière année, il semblait bien qu'il voulait concrétiser cette histoire, l'avis de la principale concernée semblant accessoire. Mais ladite concernée n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

Cela faisait un moment que la brune s'interrogeait sur les actes de son prétendant encombrant. Elle se souvenait encore de l'année dernière, à la même époque, où Ginny lui avait demandé de ne pas s'insurger sur le fait que Ron l'ait personnellement invité pour ses dix-sept ans. Depuis, ça lui était sorti de la tête, mais comme il revenait à la charge avec sa cour lourdingue, elle voulait se pencher dessus.

Pansy, Daphnée, Luna, Ginny et Astoria avaient pu répondre à ses questions quelques semaines plus tôt. Lors de l'une de leurs soirées entre filles, elle avait posé la question sur ce point précis et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était tombée de haut. Apprendre que toute demande en mariage qui avait lieu le jour de la majorité d'un membre du futur couple équivalait à un serment magique l'avait choqué. D'après Pansy, il s'agissait d'une vieille pratique qui n'était plus utilisée car elle était à l'avantage total de celui qui faisait sa demande or, entre grandes familles sangs purs, c'était impensable de ne pas pouvoir négocier un contrat de mariage. Ce qui avait étonné les sœurs Greengrass, c'était l'utilisation de cette coutume magique par le roux. En effet, et Ginny le leur avait confirmé, Molly Weasley n'était pas une franche adepte des us et coutumes sangs purs et n'avait enseigné que le strict minimum à ses enfants, remanié à sa sauce bien entendu. Ce n'était qu'en entrant en contact avec des enfants parfaitement éduqués que la fratrie Weasley se rendait compte du handicap avec lequel il partait. La rousse avait rappelé à Hermione la raison pour laquelle Ron tenait tant à l'épouser. La brune avait un brillant avenir qui se déroulait devant elle et nul doute qu'en restant l'une des meilleures amies du Survivant, les propositions les plus intéressantes pleuvraient sur elle. Comme Ron n'avait jamais brillé autrement que par son petit talent aux échecs – il se défendait mais au lieu de progresser, il préférait écraser les plus faibles sur le plateau de jeu – sa gloutonnerie et ses manières effroyables à table, il ne pouvait pas prétendre à pouvoir entretenir une famille à court terme. Or, c'était ce qui était demandé à l'homme dans un couple sorcier. En épousant une née de moldus, il n'avait donc pas besoin de se soumettre à cette règle. De plus, s'il avait eu la dominance dans leur couple, Hermione aurait sûrement dû ramener l'argent du ménage tandis que Ron se goinfrerait toute la journée. Sans oublier qu'il s'attendrait à ce qu'elle devienne sorcière au foyer dès qu'elle mettrait son premier enfant au monde, à l'image de Molly Weasley …

Depuis qu'elle avait eu cette fameuse discussion – et que le comportement de Ron s'était aggravé à son encontre – Hermione préparait une vengeance aux petits oignons. Contrairement à ce que le reste du monde pensait, elle était très loin d'être gentille comme la bonne Gryffondor qu'elle devait être d'après Albus Dumbledore. Non, elle était bien plus roublarde et savait réfléchir avant de foncer dans le tas. A ses yeux, un Gryffondor n'était pas courageux au point de foncer droit dans le mur si ça pouvait sauver le monde, ce que Dumbledore avait voulu faire avec Harry. Non, pour Hermione, un bon Gryffondor a du culot à revendre pour faire ce qu'il veut.

Et elle allait le prouver.

Elle comptait bien profiter de sa dernière année pour rappeler à certains qu'elle ne serait jamais la petite poupée née de moldus avide de connaissance mais surtout, de reconnaissance de la part du monde sorcier. Non, c'était une lionne qui avait bien l'intention de tracer sa route sans lécher le cul de qui que ce soit. Elle allait commencer avec Ron en rejetant publiquement toutes ses demandes et en écrasant impitoyablement tous ses rêves farfelus pondus par son esprit étriqué. Son plan n'était à la base qu'une idée comme ça, trop cruelle pour être exécutée, mais visiblement, il lui fallait au moins ça pour se détacher fermement des plans du directeur qui voulait la voir unie durablement avec le roux.

C'était une chose dont les Dragons se doutaient mais jamais ils n'avaient eu la preuve flagrante, contrairement à Hermione. En effet, sous le couvert du secret, Gemne, sa gestionnaire de coffre, lui avait révélé l'existence d'un contrat de mariage entre Ronald Weasley et elle. Elle travaillait activement sur la raison de la présence de la signature de sa cliente sur le document alors qu'elle n'était même pas au courant mais de toute façon, elle lui avait fourni plusieurs manières de refuser voire de briser ce contrat illégal.

En attendant, il fallait faire comprendre au roux qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lier son destin à un boulet pareil. Elle avait décidé de commencer soft en magouillant avec Draco pour sortir avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ça ferait les gorges chaudes de tous les élèves et de plus, ça aiderait Draco pour se débarrasser de toutes les greluches qui s'accrochaient à lui depuis qu'il était devenu le nouveau lord Malfoy. Dans le même temps, elle ferait étouffer de jalousie toutes les filles en prenant enfin soin d'elle, à la hauteur d'un Malfoy, les mauvaises langues pourraient dire.

Elle travaillait actuellement sur le dernier point qu'elle voulait mettre en place et pour cela, elle devait en discuter avec Franck Longbottom, le père de Neville. Protégée de la famille, celle-ci avait un droit de regard sur toutes les actions qu'elle entreprendrait. Or, elle voulait rendre public sa candidature acceptée chez les langues de plomb.

En Australie.

En règle générale, les langues de plomb ne recrutaient jamais d'élèves encore scolarisés. Mais il était encore plus rare qu'ils le fassent dans les autres pays. Après la « disparition » d'Harry durant l'été suivant leur sixième année, elle avait envoyé de nombreux curriculum vitae via la poste moldue à des propositions d'embauche, toutes hors de Grande Bretagne. Beaucoup avaient accepté immédiatement, se fiant à ses connections avec le Survivant britannique, mais elle avait préféré attendre les réponses des organismes les plus prestigieux. Les Australiens étaient réputés pour être parmi les trois meilleurs au monde concernant leurs recherches sur les magies oubliées ou mal connues. Avec le prestige, elle symboliserait ce que les moldus appelaient la fuite des cerveaux et montrerait que la nouvelle génération n'avait aucune envie de rester dans un pays rétrograde et si ethno centré. Si elle menait la voie, nul doute que les Dragons suivraient et avec eux, le reste de leur génération.

-Draco ? appela Hermione. Il est temps de faire crever de jalousie toute l'école.

-Tu as mis au point la façon dont on se mettra ensemble ? demanda simplement Draco sous les regards surpris des Dragons

-Laissons-les se faire des films … ricana Hermione.

§§§§§

Tom ouvrit sa montre à gousset qu'il avait senti vibrer dans sa poche. Avec un simple mot de passe sifflé en fourchelangue, les aiguilles firent place à un simple message.

_Attaque en cours. _

Le sorcier sourit en refermant l'artefact. Les attaques de Voldemort continuaient à faire rage et Tom savait que Dumbledore voulait les mettre sur son dos. Le vieux sorcier avait cru l'avoir tué dans les Balkans mais avec sa présence actuelle à l'ambassade française sorcière en Hongrie, il allait hurler de rage, encore plus en comprenant qu'il avait un alibi en béton pour l'attaque qui était en train de se dérouler. Pendant que Dumbledore tentait de détruire sa réputation, Tom la fortifiait dans le reste du monde. Thomas Gaunt-Riddle était ainsi un maître émérite d'enchantements dont les articles étaient réputés dans le monde entier. A ses heures perdues, il était un chasseur d'artefacts apprécié dans son domaine.

Avec la fin de l'année scolaire, Tom se doutait que Dumbledore allait faire en sorte de renforcer son pouvoir sur les sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à remettre la main sur Harry Potter, même s'il avait réussi à retourner la population contre le jeune homme. Ceux qui étaient le plus en danger restaient ses amis restés à l'école, les Dragons et leurs Dames s'il avait bien compris. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour Luna Lovegood et Neville Longbottom, ni pour Draco Malfoy, Théo Nott ou encore Blaise Zabini. Il avait quelques doutes pour Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass. Les seules personnes pour lesquelles il s'inquiétait vraiment était les deux Gryffondors, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley. Respectivement née de moldus et appartenant à une famille clairement soumise à Dumbledore, elles avaient les mains liées pour faire ce qu'elles voulaient. De ce qu'il voyait, il ne s'inquiétait pas spécialement pour la jeune Granger mais le cas de la petite Weasley l'intriguait. Molly Weasley était connue pour ses opinions tranchées sans oublier sa complète adoration pour Albus Dumbledore. Il n'était pas complètement délirant de penser qu'elle avait des projets précis pour sa fille, peu importait ce que cette dernière voulait. Mais là aussi, il sentait qu'elle avait prévu le coup.

Le cas de Severus était plein de mystères. Après en avoir discuté avec Narcissa et Lucius, il en avait avisé Garrick Ollivander, qui l'avait mis en contact avec Severus, pour lui faire part de ses soupçons. Abondant en son sens, il avait convoqué le maître de potions une dizaine de jours plus tôt et depuis, ce dernier s'était refermé comme une huitre.

Bref, pour Tom, il était temps de lancer l'offensive. Et cela commençait maintenant.

-Maître Gaunt, sourit l'ambassadeur en s'approchant de Tom. Mon collègue ici présent est très intéressé par votre thèse sur la répartition des courants de Magie dans le monde et plus particulièrement en Grande Bretagne. Sur quoi repose votre idée comme quoi il y aurait un lieu précis dans cet archipel qui récupère illégalement la magie ?

Tom eut un sourire. Dumbledore criait sur tous les toits que son pays se portait tout à fait bien alors que deux guerres l'avaient ravagé à moins de quinze ans d'intervalle, sans oublier la négation des droits des autres races magiques autre que sorcière présentes sur le territoire. Or, sa thèse prouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net en Grande Bretagne et elle se répandait à travers le monde à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Eh bien voilà …

§§§§§

Garrick sentit sa véritable nature remonter dangereusement à la surface mais il la réprima impitoyablement. Il avait poursuivi ses interrogatoires sur Gellert Grindelwald et plus il avançait, plus la fureur le gagnait. Il avait certes très vite appris que le sorcier qui avait mis l'Europe à feu et à sang n'était pas totalement responsable de ses actes mais ce qu'il avait trouvé maintenant le rendait hors de lui. Replongeant son hôte involontaire dans un coma bienfaiteur, il entreprit de se calmer en se rendant dans sa salle d'entraînement pour se dépenser, aussi bien physiquement que magiquement. Un bain de glace achevant de le détendre plus tard, il se dirigea ensuite vers un grand miroir à pied sur lequel il versa une potion. L'image se brouilla et le maître fabricant dut attendre de longues minutes avant qu'une silhouette ne s'approche.

-_Seigneur Ollivander_, s'inclina la silhouette.

-J'ai besoin de contacter le maître des lieux, déclara Garrick. C'est très urgent.

-_Je vais le prévenir immédiatement_, fit la silhouette.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, une autre silhouette entra dans le champ d'action du miroir.

-_Salut Garrick !_ fit la silhouette. _Justement, je comptais t'appeler pour te mettre au courant …_

-On bavardera plus tard, coupa Garrick. Nous avons un énorme problème.

-_Lequel ? _demanda la silhouette

-Il existe un passage que nous ne connaissons pas, annonça Garrick. Visiblement, il a exigé des sacrifices de sang assez importants de chaque côté de la brèche. Les protections doivent en valoir le détour.

_-Pardon ?_ sursauta la silhouette

-Et ce n'est pas le pire, ajouta Garrick. Quelqu'un a brisé le tabou et tu ne vas pas aimer comment et pourquoi.

La silhouette entra en pleine lumière, permettant à Garrick de le détailler plus précisément. Elle n'avait guère changé depuis la première fois où il avait rencontré son interlocuteur face à face et ça n'avait pas été pour une discussion pleinement civilisée.

_-Je suis tout ouïe, mon cher Garrick,_ invita froidement Ric Agni.


	42. Une descente aux enfers

**_Une descente aux enfers_**

Melia Solna et Kali Velvet s'étaient rendues à la guilde des shamans. Les deux femmes étaient devenues très proches, encore plus quand elles avaient dû initier Harry au sexe. Elles savaient qu'elles ne formeraient jamais un couple mais elles aimaient s'amuser ensemble dans l'intimité de la chambre de l'une ou de l'autre.

Mais là, ce n'était pas leur relation qui était mise en cause mais les faits qui les avaient réunis.

-Le maître de guilde a terminé d'interroger le shaman qui devait te sacrifier, résuma Kali après un entretien. Tu vas devoir te soumettre à des examens pour qu'ils puissent confirmer la raison pour laquelle tu as été choisie.

-Quelles seront les conséquences ? demanda Melia

-Les résultats seront portés à la connaissance de Nolan, déclara Kali. La guilde est prête à laisser un détachement de shamans l'assister pour appréhender le commanditaire.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'important ? fronça des sourcils Melia

-Tu n'as pas idée, sourit Kali. Mais pour le moment, tu dois te faire examiner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent trouver ? demanda Melia

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Kali. Mais c'est important à leurs yeux.

-Très bien, soupira Melia. Où dois-je aller ?

-Viens, je vais t'y conduire, sourit Kali.

Elles se rendirent dans une salle d'examens et la shaman confia son amie à une équipe médicale avant de rejoindre le maître de la guilde.

-Tu lui as dit ? demanda le maître

-Non, soupira Kali. Comment j'aurais pu lui dire qu'on comptait l'utiliser comme mère porteuse en sacrifiant son frère et Nolan pour avoir le guerrier ultime ? Ça l'aurait anéanti !

-Maintenant qu'elle est sous la responsabilité de RoseSang, il va falloir qu'elle se marie pour la protéger, proposa le maître de Guilde.

-Vu ses déboires avec sa famille qui voulait la forcer à épouser un total inconnu, je ne crois pas qu'elle le voudra, sourit Kali. Le problème viendra plutôt de Nolan. Il a déjà fort à faire avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus.

-A ce propos … coupa le maître de la guilde. Qu'il se rapproche du Cercle. Le maître semble assez sur les nerfs pour battre le rappel.

-Je transmettrai le message, promit Kali.

§§§§§

Andromeda s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la demeure Black. La culpabilité de Vernon Dursley était avérée pour toutes les personnes qui assistaient à son procès mais honnêtement, c'était plus le fait qu'il se jette à la tête de l'avocate du plaignant – elle-même – à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient qui parlait contre lui.

-MONSTRE ! rugit une voix

Vernon s'était échappé de la poigne des policiers pour se jeter sur l'avocate. Mais Andromeda n'était pas dépourvue d'intelligence car au moment où il posa la main sur elle, la sorcière dégaina un spray au poivre et l'utilisa sur le moldu. Ce dernier s'écroula à terre – en faisant vibrer le sol, vu son poids – et se mit à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, les yeux à vif. Calmement, elle baissa son arme avant de se diriger vers les autres policiers présents pour la leur remettre.

-Vous vous baladez souvent avec ce genre d'objets, madame ? demanda l'un d'entre eux, impressionné

-Cet homme n'a jamais caché son animosité à mon égard alors que je ne le connaissais même pas avant cette affaire, souligna Andromeda. De plus, il tenait des propos assez menaçants à la fois à l'encontre de mon client que du mien. L'arme est non létale et n'est pas interdite par la loi. J'ai été agressée, ma réponse a été immédiate, c'est donc de la légitime défense. Et avec le nombre de témoins présents, je doute que vous ayez une autre version.

Mettant le spray sous scellé, le policier le lui rendit avant de lui conseiller le commissariat d'à côté pour déposer plainte. L'avocate salua son client avant d'obtempérer.

Si avec ça, on ne déclarait pas Vernon Dursley coupable de toutes les accusations portées contre lui …

§§§§§

-JE REFUSE ! rugit Albus

Le moins qu'on ne puisse dire, c'était que le directeur de Poudlard savait exprimer sa désapprobation.

Après le bal du printemps, comme il l'avait prévu, Severus avait prévenu son supérieur de son départ prochain. Et à moins qu'il ne sorte une excuse valable dans les dix prochaines minutes, Albus Dumbledore serait obligé d'accepter devant tous les professeurs.

-Et pourquoi donc ? s'irrita Pomona. Contrairement à nous autres, Severus est le seul à être directement entré ici après sa maîtrise. Il n'a donc pas pu satisfaire l'obligation d'éduquer un apprenti, puisque ce n'est pas possible de le faire ici, à cause de nos emplois du temps chargés. D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée que la guilde de potions n'ait pas rappelé à l'ordre Severus plus tôt.

-Elle ne m'a pas donné de raison, seulement un ultimatum, déclara Severus. Elle a été très clair là-dessus. Ou bien je prenais un apprenti dans les plus brefs délais, ou bien tous mes diplômes en potions étaient annulés purement et simplement. En sachant que je suis l'un des seuls maîtres qui exerce en Grande Bretagne, ce serait une perte considérable …

Albus serra les poings. Si Snape quittait l'école, il ne lui servirait plus à rien, puisqu'il devrait en même temps quitter le service de Voldemort.

-Vous êtes professeur sous contrat, rappela durement Albus. Vous ne pouvez pas partir du jour au lendemain.

-Au nom de la guilde, si, intervint Minerva. Elle vient de m'envoyer tous les textes et les lois édictées par le conseil international des sorciers concernant la transmission de connaissances. En tant que maître de potions, il doit enseigner, ce qu'il fait depuis bientôt seize ans, mais aussi transmettre ses propres connaissances. Elle ne m'a pas caché être très intéressée par la potion Tue-Loup qu'il est le seul à développer.

Severus ne put louper la colère qui s'empara du vieux sorcier. Quand il avait découvert que toutes ses créations seraient la propriété exclusive de son garant sorcier, Severus avait planqué toutes ses notes. Quelques années après cette déconvenue, le maître de potions avait trouvé une parade symbolisée par la Tue-Loup. En effet, la potion était toujours en cours d'élaboration et tant qu'il ne la déclarait pas comme terminée, il n'était pas possible de la commercialiser ou même de la donner pour traiter quelqu'un, à moins que ce soit un cobaye. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait pu la donner à Remus Lupin et Severus ne s'était pas gêner pour faire en sorte que ses nuits soient difficiles, au mieux.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui gênait le directeur dans son départ. Severus savait que sa condamnation faisait en sorte qu'Albus Dumbledore soit son garant pendant les quinze années suivantes. Le directeur pouvait lui ordonner tout ce qu'il voulait, y compris brasser une potion expérimentale pour aider l'un de ses ennemis d'école, et récolter à son compte tous les bénéfices qu'il tirait de la commercialisation des créations qu'il avait et de la vente des potions les plus chères que le maître de potions brassait – et dont il s'était aperçu du vol. D'après ses calculs, rien qu'avec ces gains, Severus aurait pu vivre très confortablement. Donc il était hors de question de laisser s'échapper cette providence pour le directeur.

-Nous avons besoin de vous ici ! gronda Albus

-Vous repoussez depuis trop longtemps la demande de la guilde d'accéder à Severus, claqua sèchement Minerva. Elle se pose des questions car quand il a passé sa maîtrise, il avait remarqué le nombre d'idées de potions ingénieuses qu'il avait mais depuis qu'il est devenu professeur, il n'a fait breveter que deux potions et amélioré une troisième. Or, d'après elle, avec son niveau, il aurait dû améliorer au moins une potion par an, même en enseignant.

-Vous savez parfaitement qu'on ne doit pas se mettre entre un maître et sa guilde, rappela Filius. Leurs menaces me semblent parfaitement cohérentes. De plus, elle a la possibilité d'enclencher des procédures assez lourdes qui pourraient conduire à la fermeture de Poudlard.

-Mais sa condamnation … siffla Albus.

-Si la guilde s'est permis cet ultimatum, c'est qu'elle a pu se procurer les détails de sa condamnation et qu'à ses yeux, Severus a payé sa dette, susurra vicieusement Filius.

En réalité, c'était Severus lui-même qui le leur avait fourni mais c'était un secret …

-Je n'ai donc pas le choix, capitula Albus.

Les directeurs de maison se tendirent. Albus Dumbledore avait capitulé bien trop vite à leurs yeux. Il fallait donc s'attendre à une action de grande envergure de sa part. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole ses jouets, visiblement …

-Comment allons-nous donc faire pour l'année prochaine ? demanda Albus. Nous avons des difficultés à recruter du personnel, je vous le rappelle.

-La guilde a aimablement accepté de remédier à cette perte, sourit machiavéliquement Minerva. Un maître britannique qui s'est exilé à l'étranger dans son enfance. Il a accepté d'enseigner l'année prochaine.

Comprenant qu'il était coincé, Albus passa sèchement au sujet suivant.

§§§§§

Ginny inspira et expira profondément pour ne pas paniquer.

Alors qu'elle allait se rendre dans la bibliothèque rejoindre Luna et Astoria, une chouette inconnue lui avait délivré une lettre. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, elle était entrée en contact avec sa peau, déclenchant un portauloin. La rousse s'était donc retrouvée dans un endroit inconnu, uniquement armée de sa baguette. Rapidement, elle avait examiné les lieux et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait au Terrier, plus particulièrement dans l'un des lieux favoris que sa mère utilisait pour la punir.

Le Cachot.

C'était un recoin de la cave que son père ne connaissait pas et où Molly l'enfermait quand sa fille n'exécutait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Dedans, elle n'avait jamais eu droit à sa baguette, encore moins à la lumière ou des vêtements chauds. Jamais Arthur ne s'était douté qu'elle y passait de longues nuits et encore moins certaines journées car la matrone avait toujours fait en sorte de la sortir de là quand il était présent à la maison ou, à la rigueur, avoir une excuse plausible à son absence.

Otant les vêtements superflus si elle devait en venir à se battre, comme sa robe sorcière ou sa cravate, Ginny se mit à réfléchir à sa situation. Seul le directeur pouvait autoriser l'activation d'un portauloin dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et si elle était retournée dans la maison de son enfance, c'était qu'il avait des questions bien précises à lui poser et qu'il avait chargé sa mère de lui arracher les réponses. La rousse savait qu'elle allait passer des heures inconfortables, au mieux, et qu'elle serait seule. Les Dragons sauraient qu'il se serait passé quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas si les indices qui existaient pourraient les mener jusqu'à son lieu de détention.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, éclairant le Cachot d'une lumière aveuglante.

-Fille indigne ! claqua une voix que Ginny reconnut aussitôt

Malheureusement pour Molly, Ginny ne comptait pas plier.

Elle allait se battre pour sa liberté.

§§§§§

La sorcière eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais quand elle le fit, elle sut qu'elle n'était plus dans sa geôle. Elle voulut se lever mais la douleur la cloua sur place.

-Doucement, souffla une voix qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître. Tu as eu un choc conséquent et ton corps en subit les conséquences.

Elle souffla doucement avant de tenter de rouvrir les yeux. La silhouette à ses côtés devint de plus en plus précise et soudain, elle comprit qui était à ses côtés.

-Oncle Tom … souffla-t-elle.

-Bella, répondit tendrement Tom. Je suis là, tu ne me quitteras plus.

A cette affirmation, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black se renfonça dans son lit et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne réveillerait pas de sitôt, Tom perdit son sourire. Grâce à Narcissa, il n'avait pas été compliqué de trouver Bellatrix. Ce qui l'avait été, c'était de défaire tous les sorts qu'on avait posé sur elle, comme si elle avait été un cobaye de la part de son geôlier. D'ailleurs, Tom n'avait pas réussi à tous les détruire, s'étant concentré sur ceux de localisation pour qu'on ne sache pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ce qu'il comptait faire. Il l'avait amené dans le temple du dieu serpent pour lui retirer la marque des ténèbres mais cela ne s'était pas aussi bien passé qu'avec Lucius. En effet, les maîtres fourchelang présents avaient dû intervenir en catastrophe quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que la marque était liée à des sorts sur son esprit. Ils avaient failli la perdre plusieurs fois mais ils avaient finalement réussi à la libérer totalement. Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle, ils avaient permis à Tom de l'installer dans une maison de soin non loin pour la garder en observation.

Bellatrix avait très mal vécu les vingt dernières années, cela se voyait sur son corps. Les années passées en prison ne lui avaient clairement pas fait de bien et depuis sa libération, si, comme Lucius l'avait révélé, ils étaient parqués dans une salle quelconque comme des bêtes, elle n'avait jamais pu récupérer correctement.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus soumise à Voldemort, Tom se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. La découverte des sorts sur son esprit lui faisait craindre qu'elle n'ait subi le même traitement que Sirius. Il était très tenté d'emmener Bellatrix dans la même clinique mais il avait peur de la rencontre entre les deux cousins. Il ne fallait pas oublier que la première avait intentionnellement attaqué le second dans le but de le tuer. Même si Sirius y était depuis maintenant bientôt deux ans, ce serait une très mauvaise idée de les mettre l'un en face de l'autre. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas ménager les deux membres de la famille Black au mépris de leur santé mentale à tous les deux. Il comptait bien en parler à Dimitri Vater qui s'occupait de Sirius. Mais il fallait d'abord la ramener en Europe et rapprocher Bellatrix de la Russie. Il espérait simplement qu'il y avait une demeure Malfoy dans les alentours de la clinique.

Alors qu'il passait dans le séjour pour se prendre un thé, Tom songea à la suite de ses projets. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait et depuis les fêtes de fin d'année, il avait une correspondance abondante avec les Dragons et leurs Dames. Leurs impressions par rapport aux faits d'actualité lui montraient un nouveau point de vue mais également l'ampleur de la machination conduite par Dumbledore. Pendant que lui remettait en cause le bien-fondé des décisions du directeur en dehors de la Grande Bretagne, eux brisaient les aprioris et les conventions en rappelant qu'ils étaient tous des enfants et non quatre maisons qui devaient se dresser les unes contre les autres. A eux tous, ils ébranlaient l'ordre établi, d'autant plus que les rumeurs de l'existence de l'héritier légitime de Serpentard, de la famille Gaunt, se répandait dans toutes les hautes sphères des pays magiques du monde entier.

Dumbledore allait enfin sombrer.

§§§§§

Severus avait eu du mal à quitter le bureau du directeur.

Depuis qu'il avait appris son départ à la fin de l'année scolaire, Albus Dumbledore multipliait les tentatives pour que le maître de potions revienne sur sa décision. Il avait tenté de tomber sur lui « par hasard » mais depuis quelques temps, ce dernier se faisait invisible, même pour ses collègues. Même Julia n'arrivait pas le rencontrer lors de ses rondes.

Ce que très peu de personne savait, c'était que Severus se retenait à grand peine de faire un carnage.

Quelques temps auparavant, Garrick avait exigé de le voir et l'avait examiné avec les gobelins. Malheureusement, son mentor lui avait révélé bien plus que ses soupçons le lui avaient fait entrevoir, notamment une explication logique concernant le sort qui lui faisait oublier des passages entiers de ses entretiens avec le directeur. Cela avait mis le maître de potions dans une fureur noire. Et il entendait bien se venger dans les règles de l'art.

Garrick avait été génial sur ce coup-là et avait défait presque tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait, remplaçant les sorts par d'autres que Severus pourrait contrôler. Avec l'aide de Jeremiah, il avait commencé à répandre de vilaines rumeurs sur Albus Dumbledore, notamment son goût prononcé pour la chaire, car parmi les souvenirs qu'on avait voulus lui faire oublier, il avait surpris une … étreinte loin d'être amicale entre son « supérieur » et le nouvel ajout de l'équipe enseignante. Depuis, bien des idées machiavéliques lui étaient venues mais d'abord, il voulait reprendre son sang-froid. Et pour cela, il comptait bien utiliser la … « pute » de Dumbledore pour s'amuser.

Pour cela, il avait décidé d'améliorer l'apparence de Severus Snape, le rendre plus attirant. Exit les cheveux gras, le teint maladif et les grandes robes noires. Du jour au lendemain, il avait troqué ses tenues austères et lourdes pour quelque chose de plus élégant, il était passé chez le coiffeur pour une coupe plus en adéquation avec son âge, enfin bref, il avait enfin pris soin de lui. Les premiers jours, les regards s'étaient attardés sur lui, choqués, avant de prendre la réelle mesure de ce qu'ils voyaient. Julia Genest avait redoublé d'efforts pour entrer dans son lit, persuadée que s'il avait amélioré son apparence, c'était pour elle, mais Severus se faisait un plaisir de la jeter avec perte et fracas avec un maximum de public. Pour enfoncer le clou, il quittait l'école chaque soir après le dîner pour sortir et régulièrement, il se montrait indifféremment aux bras d'hommes ou de femmes sans toutefois faire preuve de débauche.

-Il parait que vous invitez régulièrement la sœur de Rosemerta, taquina Pomona alors que toute la majorité de l'équipe enseignante se trouvait dans la salle de repos.

-Si vous avez cette information, c'est que vous êtes une visiteuse régulière, répondit du tac au tac Severus.

-Ne changez pas de sujet, ricana Minerva. Alors ?

-Nous ne faisons que dîner ensemble, confirma Severus.

Toutes les femmes pouffèrent. Sauf Julia.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez lui trouver, renifla Julia.

-Quand on est entouré de gamines ou au contraire, de femmes d'âge mûr, s'inclina Severus vers Minerva et Pomona, il est rafraîchissant de se retrouver avec quelqu'un de son âge pour avoir des conversations d'adultes.

Julia se vexa en comprenant que Severus la considérait comme une gamine alors qu'ils avaient le même âge.

-J'avoue que j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez amoureux de Lily Evans, fit Filius.

-Nous ne le saurons jamais, haussa des épaules Severus. Elle est partie avant que je ne connaisse la réponse.

-Puisque votre langue s'est déliée, j'aurais une question, fit Pomona.

-Je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre, prévint Severus.

-D'accord, sourit Pomona. Vous avez toujours eu la vie d'un moine ou alors, vous étiez très discret ces dernières années. Mais en ce moment, vous changez régulièrement de partenaires. Pourquoi ?

-Avant, j'étais extrêmement discret, confirma Severus. En fait, je le suis toujours mais allez savoir pourquoi, chaque fois que je sors, il y a un journaliste dans les parages.

En vérité, c'était lui qui avait engagé l'un des reporters en free-lance du Chicaneur pour publier les photos de ses conquêtes pour faire enrager Genest et Dumbledore.

Tandis que la conversation se poursuivait, Severus regarda du coin de l'œil Julia Genest qui fulminait. Quand elle s'était approchée de lui lors de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, il s'était douté que c'était intentionnel et les semaines suivantes lui avaient donné confirmation. Son indignation montrait bien qu'elle avait intérêt à ce qu'il tombe dans ses filets et vu l'étreinte … passionnée, dirait-on, cela servait ceux de Dumbledore qu'il soit pris en main par une sorcière. Dommage pour Genest, elle ne l'intéressait même pas, même si d'aventure elle n'avait pas une liaison avec le directeur. Oui, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily Evans mais depuis le temps, il avait compris que c'était plus la meilleure amie, la sœur même qu'il avait pleurée et non la potentielle amante. Oui, ils avaient été très proches les cinq premières années de scolarité mais quand il l'avait insulté, ils avaient compris que même s'ils prenaient des chemins différents, ils resteraient toujours les mêmes.

Donc il était hors de question qu'il cherche dans une vulgaire inconnue un substitut de Lily. Et Julia était en train de le comprendre.

§§§§§

La sorcière reprit brutalement conscience.

Elle voulut bouger mais elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

-Bonjour Alice, fit une voix.

Elle tourna la tête et reconnut immédiatement la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

-Franck … souffla Alice.

-Content que tu te souviennes de moi, railla Franck.

D'un coup, tous les souvenirs revinrent à Alice, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans cette position.

Elle avait trahi son mari et sa famille. Et maintenant, elle en payait le prix.

-Explique-moi pourquoi tu as préféré Dumbledore à moi, fit Franck. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait t'apporter de plus que nous ?

C'était véritablement l'une des questions qui turlupinait encore Franck. Les motivations de son ex-femme – il comptait bien la répudier une fois toute cette affaire terminée – lui étaient toujours obscures mais il comptait bien tirer tout cela au clair. De toute façon, depuis que sa duplicité avait été avérée, sa mère et lui avaient indiqué à Neville quoi faire pour qu'Alice n'ait aucun droit sur le patrimoine Longbottom.

-Dis-moi, fit Franck. Qu'est-ce que ce vieillard aurait pu t'apporter de plus ? Si tu avais accepté les règles de ta nouvelle famille, tu aurais été l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de notre société, bien plus puissante que Dumbledore lui-même. Non, tu avais besoin de marionnettes pour te sentir bien. Pendant combien de temps tu penses qu'on n'aurait pas remarqué la supercherie, hein ?

-Albus disait … protesta Alice.

-Que sait exactement Dumbledore sur les sangs purs ? sourit mielleusement Franck. Est-ce qu'il sait que nous protégeons toujours les nôtres, même s'ils font de grosses conneries ?

-Mais Sirius Black a été renié ! s'exclama Alice. Vous ne vous protégez pas si bien, surtout parce qu'il s'était simplement enfui de chez lui !

-Je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon, ricana Franck. Ses mensonges n'ont pas dû être trop difficiles à avaler. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la vérité …

-Comment ça ? sursauta Alice à travers ses liens

-Est-ce que ça ne te semble pas curieux que Sirius n'ait même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que tout le monde sache qu'il avait fugué de chez ses parents ? susurra Franck

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter mais se figea et la referma. Effectivement, elle se souvenait que lors de la rentrée en sixième année, le fait que Sirius Black se soit enfui de chez lui durant l'été était sur toutes les lèvres. Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, s'était toujours contenté de dire qu'il avait passé ses vacances chez son meilleur ami et ses parents ne s'étaient jamais prononcés sur l'événement. Donc, comment est-ce que la rumeur avait pu se répandre ?

-Ses amis … proposa Alice.

-Sirius était mineur au moment des faits, rappela Franck. Si les Black avaient appris qu'il se trouvait chez les Potter sans leur autorisation, ils auraient très bien pu les attaquer en justice pour kidnapping. Mais ils n'ont rien fait, ils n'ont même pas tenté de le récupérer une fois de retour à l'école.

-Ils soutenaient Voldemort ! assura Alice

-Et Sirius n'était pas le seul de la famille à ne pas vouloir le faire, pointa Franck. C'est donc une excuse un peu trop légère pour renier quelqu'un, je trouve.

Le regard d'Alice se troubla et les doutes l'envahirent.

-Je peux te dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé, sourit Franck. Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais combler tes lacunes.

Franck s'amusa de la fureur de la sorcière. En fait, la situation de Sirius était extrêmement simple. Sirius Black avait quitté le domicile familial sans autorisation.

Et c'était tout.

L'affaire n'était jamais allée plus loin. Pas de hurlements de la part de Walburga Black, de malédictions jetées à tout va, voire même de reniement.

Il n'avait même pas été déchu de son titre d'héritier Black. Il avait dû recevoir une soufflante – il restait un héritier sang pur et c'était en période de guerre – mais jamais Sirius avait été inquiété aux yeux des sangs purs. Malheureusement, le sorcier lambda y avait cru et quand Pettigrow avait hurlé dans la rue que Sirius avait livré les Potter à Voldemort, il avait été condamné par la populace et le ministère, poussé par Dumbledore, n'avait pas jugé utile de lui offrir un véritable procès pour qu'il puisse se défendre.

-Je ne te crois pas ! fit Alice, l'air bravache

-A ta guise, s'inclina Franck. Mais dis-toi une chose. Je suis réveillé depuis plusieurs mois et j'ai cédé officiellement mon titre de lord Longbottom à Neville. Avec toutes ces informations, peux-tu me dire à quoi tu pourrais maintenant servir à Dumbledore et pourquoi il viendrait te sauver ?

A ses yeux, tu ne vaux plus rien. En plus, il ne sait même pas où tu es. Et il ne le saura jamais.

Le désespoir envahit le regard d'Alice.


	43. Retour à la maison

**_Retour à la maison_**

Fin avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, tout comme Melia. Même si la situation le leur permettait, ils refusaient de montrer leur douleur alors que le bûcher funéraire s'enflammait.

_Flash-Back_

_Le siège de la Rose de Sang et l'attaque de la frontière faë avait attiré la méfiance du peuple des elfes noirs. Il était en train de gronder car bien qu'il soit un peuple « sanguin », cela faisait de nombreuses lunes qu'il n'était pas en guerre. De plus, les faë et lui étaient alliés depuis des lustres donc attaquer sur leur territoire avec une milice privée – car c'était ce qu'étaient réellement les troupes du conseil – était loin d'être une décision censée et motivée par une alliance. Les guildes à travers la nation avaient commencé à réellement bouger – ils avaient toujours eu des doutes depuis que des enfants destinés aux guildes les plus prestigieuses étaient enlevés juste avant qu'ils n'intègrent leur nouvelle maison et cela pour « servir leur peuple » dans un camp aux mains du chef du conseil elfe – lorsque Eutar avait voulu se rendre au Domaine Incandescent armé jusqu'aux dents. Les guildes avaient ainsi creusé leurs soupçons pour qu'ils deviennent des preuves irréfutables, fouillé dans les placards des différents membres du conseil fidèles à Eutar pour en découvrir tous les squelettes et surtout, avaient ressorti les anciens plans de toutes les caches que le chef du conseil elfe pourrait utiliser en cas de coup dur. _

_En clair, elles se préparaient à se soulever. _

_Pour cela, elles n'attendaient qu'un seul signal, celui des guerriers, symbolisé par Ric Agni, l'un des plus anciens de sa guilde. Même s'il n'en était pas le maître, ce dernier suivrait sans hésiter tout ordre qu'il lui donnerait, c'était dire l'importance qu'il avait. _

_-Que comptes-tu faire ? _

_La question avait été posée par Harry, qui regardait avec les autres les représentants de toutes les guildes entrer dans le Domaine Incandescent. _

_-La priorité est d'arrêter Eutar, souffla Ric. D'après les informations que Milena et Xino sont en train de récolter, il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'affaires où les guildes ont trouvé sa patte. _

_-Tu penses qu'il pourra nous dire ce qui s'est passé avec Shanleigh ? gronda Nolan_

_Ric soupira. _

_-Il ne faut surtout pas que cette affaire en particulier revienne sur le tapis, ordonna Ric._

_-Pourquoi ? éclata Nolan, furieux_

_-Parce que la participation d'Eutar n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, claqua Ric. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus avant de confronter ce chien galeux. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de contourner mes ordres, Nolan ! Ou sinon, tu comprendras pourquoi ça ne semble pas incohérent que je sois celui qui ait porté Luba !_

_Nolan gronda avant de baisser la tête devant son aîné. Cela rappelait les premiers temps de leur cohabitation. Bien qu'unis vers des buts communs, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils s'étaient entendus tout de suite. _

_Ric jeta un regard agacé à son descendant avant de se retourner vers les deux paires de jumeaux. _

_-Nous pourrons gérer ce qui va se passer ici, déclara Ric. Vous quatre, j'ai deux missions pour vous. Fin, Celeb, vous allez vous rendre sur les terres de Chotan pour récupérer tous les témoignages de ses crimes, et je dis bien tous. Melia, Kali, vous allez vous rendre chez les Solna arracher au chef de famille la raison pour laquelle Melia devait être mariée au plus offrant. _

_Ils déglutirent difficilement. Il s'agissait d'affaires très importantes et il n'était pas dans leur intérêt de faire faux bond au seigneur du Domaine Incandescent. Ils s'inclinèrent donc en signe d'acceptation. _

_-Allez-y maintenant, ordonna Ric. _

_Les deux paires vidèrent immédiatement les lieux et moins de deux heures plus tard, tous étaient prêts à partir. Chacun s'embrassa avant de partir de leur côté. Les deux femmes savaient que chaque duo n'avait pas eu une responsabilité facile. Fin avait déjà eu des échos sur le comportement criminel de Chotan et Melia avait eu un aperçu des tractations qui avaient eu lieu pour qu'elle soit vendue comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Heureusement, Ric leur avait adjoint Kali et Celeb en guise de sécurité supplémentaire. _

_Melia conduisit Kali jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. Mais alors qu'elles s'approchaient du terrain, elles s'aperçurent qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de mouvements pour que ce soit normal. Elles se mirent à couvert pour en savoir plus. _

_-Des renégats, nota Kali._

_Melia hocha la tête en notant qu'effectivement, les mercenaires qui allaient et venaient dans le domaine des Solna ne portaient pas de signes distinctifs, même dissimulés. Si une guilde mettait la main sur eux, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir vivants, et c'était la peine la plus légère. _

_-On fait quoi ? demanda Melia_

_-Tu connais les lieux, rappela Kali. Notre but, c'est d'interroger ton oncle. Mais avec tout ce monde, on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose. _

_-Mais ma mère est là, pointa Melia. Elle pourra nous dire ce qui se passe et nous aurons une vue d'ensemble de la situation. _

_Kali hocha la tête et elles se rendirent dans les appartements de la famille de Melia. Mais le spectacle qu'elles découvrirent souleva leurs cœurs. _

_-Maman … souffla Melia, choquée. _

_La jeune femme s'approcha, n'osant toucher celle qui l'avait mise au monde à cause du sang qui la maculait. _

_Parce que Kerry Solna, la mère de Melia et de Fin, gisait au sol, battue à mort. Ses râles de douleur étaient déchirants et il était clair que si rien n'était fait, elle mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. _

_Délicatement, Kali écarta Melia pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire._

_-Est-ce que tu peux la sauver ? chuchota Melia pleine de sanglots_

_-Je vais tout faire pour, assura Kali en versant plusieurs fioles dans la gorge enflée. Surveille s'il y a quelqu'un qui ne vient pas par ici. _

_Avec réticence, Melia s'écarta pour se poster vers la fenêtre. De temps à autre, elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa mère qui souffrait mille morts. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, vu son état – elle reprit conscience. _

_-Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Kerry_

_-Elle m'accompagne, maman, souffla Melia qui s'était rapprochée au premier son de sa voix. Elle va te sauver. _

_-Ma chérie, sourit douloureusement Kerry. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je survive. Je sais que tu es en sécurité donc je n'ai plus besoin de rester. _

_-Maman … pleura Melia. _

_Consciente que la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Kali prit la parole. _

_-Nous étions venues ici pour comprendre pourquoi Melia devait être offerte au plus offrant, avoua Kali en continuant ses soins. Nous savons que c'est en partie parce qu'elle a un jumeau mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. _

_-Parce que leur nom est Arcana, pas Solna, avoua difficilement Kerry. _

_Les deux femmes se figèrent. La famille Arcana était une lignée très spécifique car elle était l'une des garantes des Savoirs. Par leur sang, ils pouvaient ouvrir les Tombeaux où reposait toute l'histoire du peuple des elfes noirs, des plus anciennes manières de tisser les vêtements de cérémonie jusqu'aux rituels les plus sombres qu'ils avaient mis au point. Cependant, il fallait réunir toutes les familles garantes des Savoirs pour avoir l'information entière car chaque famille avait accès à une seule partie. Cependant, depuis des milliers de lunes, les familles se cachaient car elles étaient autant traquées que les familles de guerriers. _

_-Pourquoi ne jamais nous l'avoir dit ? souffla Melia_

_-Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, avoua Kerry. J'étais étroitement surveillée par mon « époux » et sa famille. _

_-Comment ça se fait ? demanda Kali, curieuse_

_-J'étais amoureuse, soupira Kerry. J'allais me marier avec Matteo mais le soir où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, nous avons été attaqués par les Solna. Matteo a été tué et j'ai été violée et traînée vers une cache où j'y suis restée pendant deux mois et demi. Quand ils se sont aperçus que j'étais enceinte, ils m'ont forcé à épouser mon violeur. _

_Les deux femmes étaient horrifiées. _

_-Je sais ce que vous pensez, souffla Kerry, j'aurais pu m'enfuir. Je l'ai fait, plusieurs fois même. Mais finalement, le chef de famille a engagé un renégat pour jeter un sort sur les jumeaux. S'ils s'éloignaient d'une certaine distance de leur « père », ils mourraient. _

_-Quel … s'étouffa Melia. _

_-Comment Fin a pu partir ? s'étonna Kali, ne perdant pas le nord_

_-J'ai transféré le sort sur moi, avoua Kerry. Je l'ai payé chèrement mais ce n'était rien comparé à la liberté de l'un de mes enfants. C'est même devenu plus facile puisque Melia étant une fille, je pouvais la garder auprès de moi et le chef de famille savait que moi morte, elle partirait directement rejoindre son frère. Il ne voulait pas perdre son accès à la fortune que lui accorderait les Arcana. _

_-Quel était son but ? demanda Kali_

_-Il voulait marier Melia de force pour pouvoir élever correctement l'enfant à naitre, avoua Kerry. _

_La mère toussa violemment et finit par cracher du sang. _

_-Je sais qu'il comptait également l'utiliser pour tuer Fin mais je n'ai jamais compris comment, reprit Kerry. Mais je sais qui a organisé tout ça … _

_Le pouls de Kerry chuta drastiquement, alertant Kali qu'elles étaient en train de la perdre. Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire, elle déposa une perle sur son cœur avant de se tourner vers Melia. _

_-Je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires pour la sauver, avoua gravement Kali. Je peux rendre son départ plus doux mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. _

_-Mais si on l'emmenait à des guérisseurs … paniqua Melia. _

_-On ne peut pas la déplacer sans la tuer, coupa Kali. Et le temps de les faire venir, elle ne sera plus. _

_-Fin aurait aimé la revoir avant … éclata en sanglots Melia. _

_-Je sais, sourit tristement Kali. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Va avec elle et accompagne ses derniers instants. _

_Kali se leva et Melia s'empressa de prendre sa place pour pouvoir serrer dans ses bras une dernières fois sa mère. Pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité, Kali ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers la mère et sa fille. Elle-même comprenait le sacrifice de Kerry. Sa propre sœur aînée avait mis des jumeaux au monde et elle avait été kidnappée peu après l'accouchement et Kali, venue rendre visite à ses neveux sans son propre jumeau, avait été prise dans le lot. Sa sœur avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour les envoyer à la guilde des shamans et ça avait été la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu vivante. C'était elle qui avait découvert son corps profané à l'entrée de la guilde. Du haut de ses cinq ans, ça avait été un spectacle assez traumatisant. _

_Les sanglots déchirants de Melia indiqua à Kali que Kerry n'était plus de ce monde. Délicatement, elle écarta la nouvelle orpheline pour récupérer la perle puis incanta pour emprisonner le corps dans un parchemin, leur permettant ainsi de le transporter plus facilement. Melia la regarda avec de grands yeux. _

_-Nous pleurerons nos morts plus tard, siffla Kali. Fais le tour de la maison et prend toutes les affaires de ta mère. S'il y a quelque chose que tu veux également récupérer, fais vite. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici trop longtemps._

_Essuyant rageusement ses larmes, Melia obéit. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle avait quitté le domaine des Solna. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

De retour à la Rose de Sang, Kali avait confié le corps à la guilde des Morts pour préparer le corps au bûcher funéraire. Elle leur confia également la perle de nécropole, qui permettait aux nécromanciens de faire parler les âmes et les esprits de ceux qui venaient de mourir. En hommage aux jumeaux, Nolan leur avait autorisé à utiliser le domaine pour le dernier voyage de leur mère.

Pendant que Melia et Fin faisaient un dernier au revoir à leur mère, un nécromancien s'approcha de Kali, Celeb et Nolan.

-Nous avons les preuves, annonça le nécromancien. Il tombera.

Le regard de Nolan s'obscurcit mais il se reprit.

-Est-ce que les volontés du seigneur Agni ont été respectées ? demanda Nolan

-Matteo Arcana a bien reconnu ses enfants, confirma le nécromancien. Un marieur les a unis à titre posthume après avoir détruit le lien d'esclavage qui la liait aux Solna. Elle porte pour l'éternité le nom de Kerry Arcana et a transmis son nom à ses enfants.

-Merci, s'inclina Nolan.

-Seigneur Nolan ? appela le nécromancien

-Je vous écoute, fit Nolan.

-La colère gronde, rappela le Nécromancien. Il est temps de faire votre choix.

-Il est fait, assura Nolan.

§§§§§

Tom était satisfait.

Ses petites informations dérangeantes se répandaient à travers le monde. Des années plus tôt, il avait fait l'erreur d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux des sorciers britanniques d'abord, alors que c'était le fief de Dumbledore. C'était essentiellement pour cela qu'il s'était fait piéger par ce fou furieux. Mais en commençant à révéler la vérité en dehors de la Grande Bretagne, il s'assurait que Dumbledore ne puisse pas avoir de soutien de l'étranger et surtout, le bouche à oreille lui garantissait qu'on ne remonterait pas immédiatement jusqu'à lui. De toute façon, quand ce sera le cas, les doutes auraient déjà gangréné la population.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de retirer la marque des ténèbres, il fallait trouver comment faire tomber Dumbledore et ça, ce n'est pas une chose facile. Même s'il avait pu récupérer certains de ses amis qu'il considérait presque comme ses enfants, il lui fallait trouver des alliés fiables pour l'aider dans cette entreprise. Certes, les Dragons et leurs Dames étaient là mais ils étaient encore scolarisés, même s'ils faisaient des miracles au niveau de l'école.

Non, ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était le poids d'alliés qui pourraient tenir tête à Dumbledore sans y perdre des plumes.

Malheureusement, ces personnes avaient subi de telles pertes qu'elles ne se présentaient plus sur le devant de la scène, laissant le champ libre à Dumbledore.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête, ça te donne des rides avant l'heure, ricana une voix.

Tom fit volte-face pour se trouver nez à nez avec Sirius Black.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? grommela Tom

-Je ne te présente pas Dimitri Vater, sourit Sirius en éludant volontairement sa question. Voici celui qui m'a évité de mourir, Angus Boer.

-Enchanté, fit Tom, n'oubliant pas ses bonnes manières. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Ça, il faut le lui demander, fit Angus en désignant Sirius. Nous étions en pleine … séance quand il a bondi et nous a dit de faire nos bagages pour l'Amérique du Sud.

Dimitri eut un reniflement railleur.

-C'était une séance soft, Dim ! claqua Angus

-Où vous étiez nus, persifla Dimitri.

-Où nous étions à l'aise, nuança Angus. J'étais en train de faire comprendre à notre patient ici présent que même si ça a pu paraître amusant à ses yeux, tenter de tuer un camarade de classe au motif qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il fasse une magie qu'on l'a forcé à haïr n'est pas une bonne chose.

-Faire comprendre, faire comprendre … bougonna Sirius. Tu m'as mis en transe pour que je prenne la place de Snape ! C'était plus de la torture qu'autre chose !

-Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il a vécu entre tes mains, susurra Angus.

-Suffit, soupira Dimitri. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Sirius ?

L'intéressé reprit son sérieux.

-Tom a un membre de ma famille sous sa garde, expliqua Sirius.

Ledit Tom sursauta.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Tom

-Il s'avère que quand j'ai travaillé avec Dimitri et Angus, ils m'ont fait découvrir qu'en tant que chef du clan Black, j'ai un lien avec tous les membres de la famille que je considère comme proche, grimaça Sirius. C'est une aptitude qui s'est perdue puisque que mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé quand j'étais encore dans les bonnes grâces de la famille. A ce jour, il s'était résumé qu'à quelques personnes : Narcissa Malfoy, puisque née Black, Draco, son fils, dans une moindre mesure, et Harry Potter, mon filleul, le reste étant mort. Mais il y a quelques jours, un lien s'est réactivé, à défaut d'un autre terme et je l'ai utilisé pour localiser la personne. Ne me demande pas comment mais j'ai identifié ta signature magique dans la foulée. Alors, quel Black est-ce que tu as sauvé ?

-Bellatrix, avoua Tom.

Sirius se raidit.

-Bellatrix … celle qui a lancé le sort pour qu'il tombe dans le piège dont vous l'avez sauvé ? précisa Dimitri

-Elle a des circonstances atténuantes, souffla Tom. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, est-ce que Sirius est libéré de toutes les consignes ?

-Non, répondit Dimitri. On a une idée mais on attend les réponses des spécialistes.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Tom

-Il nous faudrait un lieu de haute concentration magique pour effectuer un rituel expérimental, grimaça Angus. Les seuls que nous connaissons sont sous haute surveillance.

-Quelle magie dominante ? demanda Tom

-Rouge, avoua Angus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Tom

-J'oublie régulièrement que tu n'es pas né dans le monde sorcier, soupira Sirius. C'est la magie issue de tout ce qui tourne autour de la sexualité. Chez nous, elle est mal vue car le sexe reste tabou. Paradoxalement, les résultats sont très puissants.

-Je serais curieux d'en apprendre plus, sourit Tom. Sinon, si vous voulez, il y a un temple de magie pas très loin. C'est là que j'ai pu sauver Bellatrix.

-Quelle magie ? demanda Dimitri

-Fourchelang, répondit Tom.

-Elle a disparu en Europe, fronça des sourcils Dimitri. Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-Je suis moi-même fourchelang, avoua Tom. C'est au fil de mes recherches que je suis tombé sur des maîtres habitant ici.

Dimitri se tourna vers Angus qui était plongé dans une réflexion intense.

-Il faudrait vérifier mais je ne pense pas que ce soit incompatible, songea Angus. Si vous pouviez me présenter, j'aimerais en discuter avec eux. Si nous pouvions libérer Sirius de ses consignes mentales dès à présent et construire des barrières autour de son esprit avant qu'il ne commence à foutre sa merde, ça serait pas mal.

-Combien de temps pour qu'il puisse rentrer ? demanda Tom, faisant ses calculs dans sa tête

-Après le rituel ? fit Angus. Le temps que je vérifie s'il n'a pas de séquelles, quelques jours tout au plus.

-Je vous emmène, décida Tom. Sirius me serait plus utile en tant que lord Black en Grande Bretagne qu'en train de se faire soigner. En plus, je pourrais vous confier Bellatrix pour qu'elle aussi se fasse soigner.

Il était clair que le Destin se décidait à aller dans son sens.

§§§§§

Laze passait une main distraite sur les meubles. Il ne pensait pas que Ric aurait gardé leur maison après sa disparition mais pour un elfe noir, il s'avérait qu'il était un sentimental.

Il se garderait bien de le lui dire à voix haute. Il était un tantinet susceptible quand on abordait l'expression de ses sentiments autrement que par le sexe …

-Alors c'est ici que vous avez vécu ?

Laze sourit à Harry qui l'avait suivi. Ric avait été assez clair, avant d'être une maison, c'était une forteresse et tant qu'il n'avait pas remis en place toutes les protections et intégré son descendant à celles-ci, il n'avait pas intérêt à décoller de l'autre propriétaire des lieux sous peine de châtiments extrêmement douloureux.

-Oui, souffla Laze. Environ une quarantaine d'années, je dirais, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse kidnapper. Nous étions heureux, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu ni de sorciers qui pouvait venir ici ou même voir la maison. Encore moins critiquer deux hommes ensemble.

Laze sourit en regardant le léger rougissement d'Harry. Il avait entendu parler du fait qu'il était totalement innocent quand il était devenu elfe noir à part entière.

-Bien ! fit Ric en apparaissant soudainement. Nous avons beaucoup à faire donc commençons !

Winky arriva avec une collation légère et s'en fut aussitôt.

-À la suite de ton … aide précieuse contre Eutar, j'estime que tu as un contrôle assez rigoureux sur tes nouvelles capacités pour réintégrer le monde des humains, décréta Ric.

-Qu'en dit Nolan ? ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Il est d'accord avec moi, répondit Ric. Surtout que beaucoup se posent la question de savoir qui tu es. Toi dans une autre dimension, il peut gérer correctement la reconstruction de notre monde.

Le brun hocha la tête. La domination d'Eutar avait pris fin dans le sang et désormais, il était temps de démêler le vrai du faux et de reconstruire le peuple elfe sur des bases saines. Ric laissait Nolan gérer et Harry ne se sentait pas encore concerné par les tenants et aboutissants de la situation. D'où leur retour dans la dimension des humains.

-Maintenant que nous sommes ici, nous allons nous occuper de ce Voldemort et de Dumbledore, fit Ric. Depuis que Nolan m'a appris que son neveu avait grandi dans cette dimension, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, sur toi comme sur ce qui se passe ici. Ça a eu la conséquence que je découvre que j'étais le symbole du courage et Laze celui de la duplicité.

Ledit Laze explosa de rire. Et dire que c'était totalement l'opposé. Les préjugés des sorciers étaient très gentillets, pour ne pas dire autre chose …

-Que faisons-nous ? demanda Harry. Dès qu'on saura que je suis de retour, on va me demander de les débarrasser de Voldemort !

-Malheureusement, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on t'a collé cette responsabilité sur le dos que tu ne vas pas y couper, sourit Ric.

-En revanche, il y a une chose qui me chiffonne, songea Laze. Nolan et Ric ont fait un dossier sur toi, que j'ai lu bien entendu.

Harry hocha la tête. Nolan, dès qu'il était arrivé dans la dimension des elfes noirs, l'avait prévenu qu'il avait mené une enquête poussée sur lui. Ric avait pris le parti de discuter avec lui de certains points au lieu de se référer au dit dossier. Comme cela faisait moins longtemps que Laze le connaissait, il lui semblait normal qu'il se renseigne correctement sur son élève. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que sa vie était couchée sur papier …

-Le cirque qu'est ta vie a commencé par une prophétie, rappela Laze. Je ne dis pas qu'une prophétie obéit à des règles strictes mais la réaction de Voldemort et de Dumbledore me semble assez … inadaptée.

-Comment ça ? fit Harry, intrigué

-Pourquoi venir te tuer ? pointa Laze. Oui, ça règle le problème, mais la prophétie déclare noir sur blanc « le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal ». Le plus logique aurait été qu'il ne t'approche pas alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a fait ?

-Pas faux, murmura Ric.

-Autre point, Dumbledore, poursuivit Laze. Il est celui qui a entendu la prophétie. Jusque-là, tout va bien, enfin, on va dire ça. Pendant ta première année, il a la preuve que Voldemort est de retour mais il ne fait rien pour que, à défaut que tu saches te battre, tu puisses apprendre à te défendre ou être plus protégé. Tu aurais pu porter des artefacts qui vérifierait si tu vas bien ou encore si tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort ou d'une potion. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que ça pourrait être un traitement de faveur puisque que les bijoux des Sang Pur sont toujours très lourdement enchantés. En plus, tu lui apportes sur un plateau les preuves que ta famille n'est pas un environnement sain pour toi et il balaie tout ça, au nom d'une protection par le sang ? S'il savait vraiment de quoi il parlait, il saurait que ce genre de protection ne fonctionne que si les personnes soumises le veulent ! Il aurait pu placer n'importe quoi autour de la maison de tes tuteurs, s'ils ne voulaient pas que tu sois là, la protection n'aurait jamais fonctionné.

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent noirs à ce rappel. Ah oui, les Dursley, ou plutôt, Vernon Dursley … Il allait devoir s'occuper de cet immonde déchet de l'humanité. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Harry, il suffit ! claqua sèchement Ric

Le plus jeune se tourna vers son aîné, le regard avide de sang. Non ! Il l'avait blessé sans raison, il devait payer !

-Une vengeance se prépare soigneusement, rappela froidement Ric. Que tu veuilles te venger, ce n'est pas le problème, mais fais-en sorte de ne pas te faire prendre !

-Tu n'essaies pas de le faire renoncer ? tenta Laze

-C'est comme si tu essayais de ne pas manger, railla Ric. C'est dans notre nature de réclamer le sang de celui qui nous a blessé, physiquement comme psychologiquement. L'être humain se considère comme civilisé mais ce n'est qu'une fausse impression. Nous sommes considérés comme barbares mais nous, au moins, on ne se voile pas la face et on annonce clairement notre intention finale.

Laze hocha la tête. C'est une facette de la personnalité de son compagnon qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre. Il avait largement accepté qu'il soit bien plus violent que lui mais il avait du mal à en comprendre la logique.

-Peu importe, fit Ric. Maintenant que tu es de retour, il est temps que tu termines cette guerre comme toi tu le veux et pas comme Dumbledore et Voldemort le veulent. Tu vas te présenter comme l'alternative à ces deux imbéciles et leur apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à toi.

-Dans le sang, ajouta Harry.

-Oui, dans le sang, confirma Ric.


	44. Lord H J Potter, pour détruire

**_Lord Harrison James Potter, pour détruire votre monde_**

La Grande Salle était, pour une fois, totalement silencieuse ce matin de début avril. Intrigué, Albus Dumbledore prit place et interrogea du regard ses collègues.

-Le journal, indiqua Minerva.

Curieux, le directeur s'en empara et les gros titres lui sautèrent aux yeux.

_LE SURVIVANT DE RETOUR AU PAYS !_

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le vieux sorcier ne se plonge dans l'article. Le jeune homme avait, semble-t-il, avait été vu sur le Chemin de Traverse en train de faire quelques achats. Il n'avait certes répondu à aucune question mais le savoir de retour en Grande Bretagne signifiait une avancée majeure dans la guerre.

Pendant que le directeur lisait attentivement le journal, Severus avait ouvert la lettre qui lui était parvenue juste avant la distribution du journal.

_Severus,  
__Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'envoyer du courrier aussi ouvertement mais je me devais de mettre un pied dans la fourmilière …  
__Pour cela, il y a une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que vous m'avez annoncé que Dumbledore avait très mal pris votre départ prochain. Cette idée pourrait également rendre dingue ce cher directeur.  
__Je veux que nous signions dès à présent le contrat d'apprentissage.  
__Je m'explique : la guilde de potions a exigé que vous quittiez Poudlard pour prendre un apprenti, ce qui vous est impossible de faire actuellement avec vos responsabilités à l'école. Mais est-ce qu'elle vous empêcherait de prendre un apprenti pendant que vous êtes encore professeur pour à peine deux mois ? D'après la charte de Poudlard, rien n'empêche un maître enseignant à l'école d'avoir un apprenti et le règlement imposé par Dumbledore ne peut pas l'interdire, c'est juste que physiquement parlant, vous ne pouvez pas en prendre en charge.  
__Concrètement parlant, Dumbledore est coincé : il ne peut pas vous interdire de prendre un apprenti puisque vous devez partir à la fin de l'année scolaire, il ne peut pas m'approcher puisque je ne serais pas élève à Poudlard et personne ne pourra nous faire du mal puisque nous serons protégés par les lois d'Apprentissage. En plus, Voldemort ne pourra pas vous faire payer le fait que vous ne puissiez pas m'amener à lui car s'il fait mine de vous forcer à me livrer, il aura toute la communauté internationale qui mettra le nez dans ses affaires.  
__Je pense que ça mérite qu'on réfléchisse dessus.  
__Oh, dernier point … Achetez du popcorn, je pense que les prochains événements vont vous amuser …  
__Harry J. RS. A. Potter_

Severus vérifia dans sa tête les lois d'Apprentissage et le règlement de Poudlard. En effet, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre un apprenti et les conditions étaient à la discrétion du maître et de son apprenti. Si Dumbledore refusait, il attirerait l'attention de la communauté internationale, idem pour Voldemort s'il voulait tuer Harry. Oui, cette proposition avait beaucoup d'avantages mais un gros inconvénient, la prise de tête inévitable avec Dumbledore quand il l'apprendrait. Mais en louvoyant bien, il pourrait se dédouaner de ce choix précipité … qu'il mûrissait depuis trois ans quand même.

Calmement, il rangea la lettre et reprit son repas. Il ne doutait pas que le directeur avait noté qu'il avait reçu du courrier et qu'il allait essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez pour connaître tous les détails de cette correspondance.

-J'espère que c'était de bonnes nouvelles, pouffa une voix féminine à ses côtés.

Severus se retint de montrer les dents. Julia Genest était de plus en plus collante et franchement, ça le démangeait de lui jeter un sort.

-Assez pour ne pas avoir envie de les partager avec le monde entier, répondit sèchement Severus.

-Ne le prenez pas comme ça, bougonna Julia, refroidie.

-Etant donné que vous tenez à vous mêler de mes affaires alors que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, je suis en droit de le prendre comme je le veux, claqua Severus.

Julia lui tourna le dos, ouvertement vexée, et Severus put enfin respirer un peu. Il s'empara de sa tasse de thé mais une odeur suspecte lui fit comprendre qu'il était drogué. Il ne mit qu'un clignement d'œil pour identifier la potion et choisir de la boire quand même. Dommage pour Genest, depuis qu'il savait qu'il était sa cible, il avait fait en sorte que les potions d'attirance en tout genre n'aient que des effets minimes sur lui, l'occlumencie lui permettant de contrer l'essentiel.

-Severus, ronronna Julia en se rapprochant, puisqu'il avait bu le thé. Est-ce que vous voudriez m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ce soir avec moi ?

-Toute activité où vous n'êtes pas présente est plus intéressante que vous, décréta Severus en se levant. Maintenant, même si vous ne me le permettez pas, j'ai à faire et vous n'êtes pas conviée.

Dans une envolée de cape, Severus s'en alla, laissant Julia ivre de rage. Le maître de potions se dirigea vers les cachots pour préparer ses prochains cours. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter ses appartements pour sa salle de cours, la cheminée s'embrasa. D'un œil distrait, il vérifia que les protections de Salazar Serpentard étaient en place avant de regarder qui osait l'appeler alors qu'il était censé donner cours.

_-Héritier Prince,_ s'inclina une tête dans les flammes.

-Constantin, salua Severus. Qu'est-ce que mon ancêtre a encore fait ?

Constantin Pavel était l'assistant de Jeremiah Prince. Quand il avait appris son existence, le professeur lui avait fait passer une batterie de tests divers et variés pour connaître ses allégeances et ses buts. Heureusement, Constantin était entièrement dévoué à Jeremiah et la famille Prince.

_-Votre grand-père va bien,_ sourit Constantin. _Toujours aussi bougon, râlant sur tout et rien. Non, si je vous appelle, c'est parce qu'il s'avère que des membres bien intentionnés de la famille Prince ont estimé qu'il n'en avait plus très longtemps à vivre et qu'ils devaient emménager avec lui pour rendre ses derniers temps en ce monde plus doux. _

-Ou l'aider à le quitter plus vite, bougonna Severus. Personne n'est au courant pour moi ?

_-Non,_ répondit Constantin. _Tout le monde pense que si les affaires de la famille se portent aussi bien, c'est parce que j'ai enfin eu procuration pour le faire moi-même. _

-J'avais oublié que vous aviez été sollicité pour parler en la faveur de certains à ce bon vieux Jeremiah, fit Severus.

Constantin sourit. Depuis qu'on avait appris sa présence aux côtés de Jeremiah, voilà soixante ans, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'un des membres de la famille ne tente de le corrompre pour avoir plus que les autres.

_-Si Jeremiah accepte d'accueillir cette nuée de pique-assiette, _critiqua Constantin, _il sera plutôt difficile de cacher votre présence._

-Celle de Severus Snape, oui, confirma Severus. Mais moins celle de Seth Prince.

_-Je croyais que vous vouliez garder le mystère,_ fronça des sourcils Constantin.

-Je quitte l'école à la fin de l'année scolaire, rappela Severus. J'aurais plus de temps pour répondre aux sollicitations … malvenues, dirons-nous.

Constantin et Severus avaient le même sourire machiavélique. Depuis que Severus avait découvert qu'il appartenait à la famille Prince, tous les deux s'étaient rendu compte qu'il s'agissait plus d'un véritable nid de vipère que d'une famille. Jeremiah avait eu l'intention d'y remettre bon ordre mais son état de santé ne lui permettait pas. Mais dès que l'ancêtre lui donnerait le feu vert, Severus allait faire le ménage, c'était sûr.

-Prévenez Jeremiah que je vais en discuter avec lui, fit Severus. Cette situation pourrait nous mettre dans l'embarras.

_-Très bien, _fit Constantin. _Oh, pendant que j'y pense, il y a des propositions de contrats de mariage qui sont arrivées au manoir._

-En quoi est-ce que Jeremiah est concerné ? s'étonna Severus

_-Il est le chef de famille,_ souligna Constantin. _De ce fait, c'est lui qui accepte l'union ou non, sous peine que la magie familiale ne reconnaisse pas « l'ajout » à la famille Prince._

-Et ? fit Severus

-_L'heureux élu est l'héritier de la famille Prince, _ricana Constantin_. Même si certains de vos cousins pensent l'être, dans les faits, c'est vous._

Severus pesta alors que Constantin se sauvait. Il était bien dans son célibat, merci bien !

§§§§§

-Beltaine ? Vraiment ? fit Augusta

Pour toute réponse, Harry se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Deux jours auparavant, il avait fait connaître sa présence à Londres et depuis, les gobelins étaient envahis par des lettres de tout genre. Il habitait toujours chez Ric et Laze et n'avait pas l'intention de déménager. Toutefois, il fallait que les sorciers se rappellent qu'avant d'être le Survivant, il était le prochain lord Potter et lord Black.

Pour cela, rien de plus simple, il allait se présenter à la société mondaine à la prochaine célébration magique, Beltaine. D'où sa visite à Augusta Longbottom.

-Quel symbole plus fort que celui du renouveau ? fit Harry. Nous nous sommes éloignés de la Magie pour plaire à des personnes qui ne la respectent même pas, que ce soit par ignorance ou par cupidité. Même si beaucoup vont passer à côté de la symbolique de Beltaine, on ne va pas louper que ce sera la renaissance des clans Potter et Black. Je veux frapper un grand coup.

-Et où allez-vous organiser ce grand événement ? demanda Augusta

-Justement, c'est pour cela que je suis venu vers vous, fit Harry. Je ne voudrais pas commettre d'impair.

-Cela mérite réflexion … songea Augusta. Mais vous êtes venu avec une idée précise, non ?

-Si, avoua Harry. Je voudrais utiliser Canterbury.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Augusta, surprise

-Pour rappeler à tous que nous coexistons sur une même terre et que certaines choses ne sont clairement pas ce qu'ils pensent s'ils ne font pas l'effort de faire des recherches, déclara Harry. Combien de nés de moldus voire de nés de sorciers savent que Canterbury ou Westminster appartiennent à des sorciers depuis avant que le christianisme n'existe ? Que l'essentiel des lieux des lieux de culte moldus sont avant tout des sources de magie ? Trop peu pour le maintien des traditions magiques.

-Vous êtes le gardien de Canterbury ? s'étouffa Augusta après que l'information soit montée au cerveau

-Non, nia Harry. Disons que je peux l'utiliser.

Laze lui avait appris que les lieux appartenaient à la famille de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais étant une femme et la seule héritière de sa famille, son nom s'était rapidement perdu. Mais en souvenir de ses amis, elle leur avait permis d'utiliser ses terres à conditions qu'ils ne se les accaparent pas au détriment de ses héritiers. D'ailleurs, Laze faisait des recherches pour retrouver lesdits héritiers, au cas où. Du peu de ce que Ric et lui avaient pu apprendre sur l'école qu'ils avaient fondée, ils avaient bien l'intention de rappeler certains points aux sorciers.

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Augusta. Mais il vous reste moins d'un mois pour que tout soit prêt. Etes-vous sûr de votre choix ?

-Bien entendu, sourit Harry.

-Vous allez faire parler de vous, sourit Augusta. Qui allez-vous donc inviter ?

-Justement, c'était un autre point sur lequel je voulais votre avis, rebondit Harry. Est-il possible d'inviter des héritiers sans les lords et les ladies en fonction ?

-C'est possible, avoua Augusta. Mais cela reste très lourd de conséquences.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry

-Ce que les autres comprendront, c'est que vous n'avez pas confiance en ces chefs de familles pour respecter les coutumes magiques, expliqua Augusta. Dans un endroit aussi chargé magiquement que Canterbury, cela peut se traduire qu'à vos yeux, vous ne les considérez pas digne d'appartenir à la société sang pur voire même d'être sorcier.

-Cela m'intéresse, sourit Harry. Mais je vais faire les choses dans l'ordre. Je vais lancer les préparatifs de Beltaine et je vais plancher sur la liste des invités. Puis-je encore abuser de vos lumières et vous soumettre cette fameuse liste pour que je ne commette pas d'impair ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir, accepta Augusta.

§§§§§

Hermione avait un sourire qui barrait son visage depuis que les journaux avaient annoncé le retour d'Harry. Certes, les vautours étaient de retour pour essayer de lui faire avouer toute information concernant son ami mais elle n'était pas Hermione Granger pour rien et on pouvait déplorer la présence à l'infirmerie de nombreux élèves, le plus souvent des filles, mais aucun nom ne circulait concernant l'auteur des agressions.

Malheureusement, sa bonne humeur avait eu comme effet néfaste d'attirer sur elle l'attention de nombreux garçons qui avaient été « frappé par son rayonnement dû à son bonheur », dont Ronald Weasley.

Qui, présentement, chouinait à ses côtés pour savoir pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lâcher Draco Malfoy pour lui.

-Weasley, siffla Hermione. Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois : oui, je sors avec Draco et non, jamais je ne sortirai avec toi. Si tu veux tout savoir, je préfère sortir avec n'importe quelle personne qui n'a pas tes manières ignobles à table.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

Hermione ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Toute la salle commune retint son souffle, comprenant aisément son avertissement : une seule autre parole de travers et les sorts allaient voler. Surtout que la jeune femme avait fait assez de recherches pour trouver des sorts particulièrement douloureux mais totalement légaux. Donc tout le monde filait doux quand elle était agacée. Le roux comprit également la menace et détala sans demander son reste. Maintenant tranquille, elle se plongea dans son livre, laissant les élèves présents souffler de soulagement, l'explosion ayant été évitée.

Mais la brune pensait à tout autre chose que ses révisions pour le moment.

Ginny avait dû quitter l'école précipitamment pour rejoindre le Terrier, d'après le professeur Dumbledore quand elle l'avait interrogé avec le professeur McGonagall concernant son absence. Ayant eu des échos sur le comportement de Molly Weasley, elle savait que s'il y avait eu un problème de famille, elle aurait tenu à ce que Ron revienne également à la maison. Mais le dernier fils Weasley n'avait même pas eu l'air de se préoccuper de ce qui se passait avec le reste de sa famille, et c'était ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Neville. Il avait mis Fred et Georges sur le coup, également ignorants du retrait de leur sœur de l'école, et ils étaient allés faire un tour dans la maison de leur enfance. Si les deux Gryffondors se référaient aux tremblements de l'écriture qui leur signalait que tout était réglé, alors la situation était vraiment mauvaise.

La veille de l'annonce du journal, toute la bande avait eu la primeur de son retour. Hermione et Neville avaient convenu d'attendre qu'ils se rencontrent pour l'avertir de la disparition de Ginny, souhaitant que les jumeaux soient présents pour qu'ils leur donnent des nouvelles fraîches de la rousse. Le brun avait apprécié l'idée que le Prince des Serpentards sorte ouvertement avec la Princesse des Gryffondors – surnom qu'Hermione abhorrait, allez savoir pourquoi – et que les élèves se rendent compte que ce n'était une hérésie uniquement dans leur esprit étriqué.

Un faucon royal se posa soudainement sur le haut de son livre. Curieuse, Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux alors que la salle commune devenait brusquement silencieuse et au bout de quelques instants, le rapace poussa un cri assourdissant tout en tendant une patte. Prudemment, la brune s'empara de la missive qu'il transportait tout en faisant en sorte que le livre ne bouge pas trop. Quand la lettre changea de main, l'animal s'envola. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et avisa l'invitation officielle. Consciente que tout le monde épiait ses faits et gestes, elle la rangea calmement et décida de déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre pour quitter la tour des Gryffondors avant d'en étrangler un. Luna vint la rejoindre et elles se réfugièrent dans la salle sur demande où le reste de la bande les retrouva.

-Il s'agit de l'événement de la décennie, au moins, décréta Draco en déposant sa propre invitation. Harry voit les choses en grand.

-Il veut retourner aux sources, sourit Luna.

-Oui, mais Canterbury ? s'étonna Astoria

-C'est un site magique avant d'être un lieu de culte moldu, répondit Théo. Les gouvernements successifs l'ont fait oublier aux sorciers car il faut avoir des intentions pures pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

-Pourquoi avoir autorisé les moldus à l'utiliser alors ? s'indigna Astoria

-Car Dieu est une manifestation de la Magie, c'est ça ? comprit Hermione. Les moldus rendent hommage à la Magie mais d'une autre manière et sous un autre nom.

-Même les sangs purs l'ont oublié, confirma Théo. Mais eux, au moins, savent que les sites magiques appartiennent à toutes les personnes qui veulent rendre hommage à la Magie.

-Choisir le premier mai a une symbolique très puissante, nota Pansy. Cela fait presque vingt ans que Beltaine n'est plus célébré dans le pays. J'ai l'impression que notre Survivant national va remettre des personnes à leur place.

-Nous allons rencontrer quelques difficultés, fronça des sourcils Draco en arpentant la salle. Nous sommes en pleine période scolaire et Dumbledore va faire des pieds et des mains pour nous empêcher d'y aller. Même si nos directeurs de maison donnaient leur accord.

-Mais il a accepté le bal du printemps, non ? pointa Hermione

-L'équinoxe du printemps peut servir à beaucoup de choses, haussa des épaules Blaise. Il peut avoir utilisé la fête pour son propre profit.

-Je pense que j'ai une idée, fit soudain Neville.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas d'invitation.

-Où est la tienne ? fronça des sourcils Théo

-Pas ici, sourit Neville. On va jouer sur le timing. Allez voir vos directeurs de maison et demandez-leur l'autorisation d'aller au bal de présentation d'Harry. Ils vont faire en sorte que Dumbledore accepte.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Parce que tant que je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation, Dumbledore va croire qu'il va être invité, ricana Neville. Mais contrairement à vous, je peux lui forcer la main pour qu'il me laisse y aller parce que personne de sain d'esprit ne s'opposerait à grand-mère. Il ne pourra pas revenir sur ce qu'il a fait avant et nous aurons la paix. En revanche, nos derniers jours à l'école ne vont pas être des plus joyeux.

-On prend le risque, décida Blaise. Je suis fidèle à Harry, quoi qu'on en dise !

La bande se sourit avant de se disperser vers les bureaux des directeurs de maisons. Il s'agissait de prendre de vitesse Dumbledore désormais.

§§§§§

-Dobby, que faisons-nous ? demanda Harry. Et où sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes dans l'une des demeures appartenant aux Potter, répondit Dobby. J'ai pu la restaurer et la protéger pour que personne ne puisse se douter que vous y êtes.

-Ça ressemble à une forteresse, constata Harry.

-C'était sa fonction première à sa construction, confirma Dobby. Elle est tombée dans l'oubli mais je pense qu'elle convient parfaitement à l'usage que vous allez en faire aujourd'hui. Encore plus en sachant que vous êtes en France.

-Pourquoi je me sens bien ici ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry

-Parce que les lieux sont emprunts de douleur, répondit Ric, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner. C'est assez subtil parce que ça remonte à plusieurs centaines d'années mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'agisse d'un château cathare. Il y avait beaucoup de massacres et de tortures.

-Et avant cela, ajouta Ragnok, nous utilisions ces points hauts lors de nos batailles, quand nous foulions encore ouvertement ces terres.

Harry hocha la tête. Quand Dobby avait voulu lui faire une surprise, Harry s'était méfié, se souvenant encore des événements de sa deuxième année. Mais la présence de Ric et de Ragnok l'avait calmé et il avait suivi sans problème l'elfe de maison qui les avait faits transplaner au pied du château niché dans les montagnes. La vieille pierre était saine et il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière, ce qui était étonnant pour un château plusieurs fois centenaires. Mais Dobby était passé par là …

-J'ai presque envie de déplacer la bibliothèque des Black et des Potter ici, sourit Harry.

-Je pense que ton amie Hermione aurait quelque chose à redire, pointa Ric. Il n'y a rien à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Si je mets quelques elfes de maison ici, ce ne sera pas un problème, haussa des épaules Harry. Ils la ramèneront où ils voudront sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de justifier tous ses déplacements.

-L'idée n'est pas bête, concéda Ragnok.

Ils descendirent dans les profondeurs du château et entrèrent dans les cachots. Soudain, Harry et Ric se figèrent.

-Du sang frais ? s'étonna Ric. Je pensais que nous serions seuls, Dobby !

Mais le sourire machiavélique de son descendant lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait.

-Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient ici ? demanda Harry en pressant le pas

-Je savais qu'à un moment donné, ils devraient payer leurs crimes, mais je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils s'échappent, avoua Dobby en lui emboîtant le pas. J'ai demandé de l'aide au seigneur Ragnok ici présent pour tous les aspects légaux et administratifs. Pour le monde moldu, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

-Dobby a insisté pour que leur taux d'alcool dans le sang soit vraiment élevé, fit Ragnok. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sa rengaine la plus fréquente était de dire que mes parents étaient des alcooliques qui étaient ivres quand ils ont eu l'accident de voiture qui les a tués, répondit Harry. Il ne s'est pas vu, ce gros balourd, avec sa chère sœur vieille fille et ivrogne et son bon à rien de fils …

Ils débouchèrent sur une petite salle qui s'ouvrait sur plusieurs cellules. Deux d'entre elles étaient occupées et ces derniers semblaient particulièrement furieux à leur vue. Heureusement, les arrivants n'entendirent rien.

-Alors ce sont eux … fit Ric.

-Je te présente Vernon Dursley et son fils Dudley, fit Harry. L'ex-mari de celle qu'on a désigné ma tante et son fils. Mes tortionnaires et bourreaux pendant une quinzaine d'années.

Le regard de Ric flamba. Il allait enfin avoir certaines réponses.

-Nous avons eu certains échos sur la vie que vous meniez chez eux, avança Ragnok avec précaution.

-La version de Dumbledore ou les déductions faites quand vous m'avez vu ? renifla Harry

-La première proposition ne cadrait pas avec ce que nous avons vu la première fois que vous êtes venu à la banque, répondit Ragnok. Nous avons donc mené l'enquête et découvert de très nombreux points litigieux. La consécration a été quand nous avons découvert que vous n'étiez nullement lié par le sang à Pétunia Evans et donc, à eux.

-Pourquoi eux entre tous ? demanda Ric

-Parce qu'on savait que Vernon Dursley serait farouchement contre la magie, répondit simplement Ragnok. Nous avons remonté toute sa vie et nous avons appris qu'il avait déjà eu des contacts avec des sorciers et que sa réaction a été … disproportionnée.

-A quel point ? demanda Harry, curieux

-Il a tué la petite fille sorcière qui avait utilisé la magie pour se protéger de lui, annonça gravement Ragnok.

-Un meurtrier, de plus en plus intéressant, ronronna Harry. J'imagine que comme la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, c'était son jeu préféré ?

-Avec sa sœur Marge, ils s'amusaient à terroriser les enfants de leur quartier, confirma Ragnok.

-Nous reviendrons sur ce point plus tard, déclara Harry. Mon cher Dobby, pourrais-tu enlever le sort de silence, je te prie ?

L'elfe de maison obéit mais aussitôt que les hurlements de fureur retentirent, ils se transformèrent en d'autres de douleur.

-Oh, arrêtez de chouiner, siffla Harry. Je vous ai seulement cassé une phalange. C'est donc beaucoup moins que les bras que vous m'avez broyé alors que je n'avais que cinq et huit ans. Deux fois chacun.

-Et ta « tante » ne faisait rien ? gronda Ric

-Elle les a empêchés qu'ils s'en prennent à mes jambes et mes côtes, grinça Harry. Ils évitaient de s'en prendre à moi quand elle était là. Elle avait tendance à me considérer comme un être humain au lieu d'un punching-ball.

Le gobelin et l'aîné des elfes noirs fusillèrent du regard les deux humains. Peu importait ce qu'ils avaient exactement fait, ils paieraient au centuple.

-Avant que tu ne t'amuses avec eux, j'aimerai leur poser quelques questions, fit Ric. La famille est sacrée.

Harry s'inclina. Il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le degré de sadisme d'un elfe noir âgé de plus d'un millénaire qui rêvait de vengeance.

Les Dursley allaient enfin apprendre ce qu'était la douleur.


	45. La roue qui tourne

**_La roue qui tourne_**

Muriel sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Fred et Georges avaient débarqué chez elle avec le corps sanguinolent de leur sœur Ginny. Après l'avoir installé sommairement dans une chambre, ils avaient fait appel à un médicomage, habitué à les soigner aux quand il y avait des loupés avec leurs créations et ils avaient attendu que leur sœur soit hors de danger pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Apprendre que l'état de sa petite-nièce était uniquement dû à Molly l'avait fait frémir de rage. Elle était prête à faire une descente chez elle pour remettre les points sur les i. Seuls les jumeaux avaient pu la retenir en arguant que Ginny voudrait être avec elle pour cracher à la figure de sa génitrice.

Muriel savait que l'éducation de Ginny était différente de celle de ses frères. Mais elle ne s'était jamais douté que Molly irait jusqu'à torturer sa propre fille parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à entrer dans le lit du seul sang pur qui ne s'outragerait pas d'une mésalliance avec les Weasley. La matriarche avait cru qu'elle devrait attendre la fin de l'année scolaire pour récupérer Ginny mais puisqu'elle était là, cela l'arrangeait. Ainsi, elle pourrait partir directement en apprentissage.

Cependant, une chose la turlupinait. D'après les jumeaux, qui tenaient l'information des amis de leur sœur encore à l'école, le directeur en personne avait justifié l'absence de Ginny par des problèmes familiaux. Or, Arthur allait parfaitement bien et ne savait même pas que Ginny était rentrée et surtout, Ron n'était même pas au courant que quelque chose s'était passé. De toute façon, il ne s'était même pas inquiété de l'absence de sa sœur … Mais si Molly avait pu sortir sa fille de l'école sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en aperçoive, y compris sa directrice de maison, alors Albus Dumbledore devait l'avoir aidé. Cela faisait longtemps que Muriel ne croyait plus en sa bonté d'âme donc elle était quasiment sûre que le directeur de l'école avait des intérêts à ce que la jeune fille quitte les lieux en catimini.

La matriarche entra dans le salon où Fred faisait les cent pas, Georges s'occupant de la boutique.

-Alors ? bondit Fred

-Elle dort, rassura Muriel. Mais nous avons des choses à faire en attendant.

-D'accord, fit Fred.

-Est-ce que tu as un moyen pour récupérer ses affaires ? demanda Muriel

-Pourquoi ? se méfia Fred

-Je ne compte pas la laisser retourner à Poudlard, déclara Muriel.

-Elle n'aura pas ses examens … nota Fred.

-Là où elle va, elle les aura haut la main, assura Muriel.

-Elle ne restera pas ici ? sursauta Fred

-Vu l'état dans lequel vous l'avez retrouvé, est-ce que tu penses qu'elle voudra rester ? pointa Muriel

-Pas avant d'avoir réglé quelques points, ricana Fred.

-Soit, concéda Muriel. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

-Sans problème, répondit Fred.

Neville ou même Luna se feraient un plaisir de faire disparaître toute trace de Ginny sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute.

-Ensuite, je veux que tu appelles tous tes frères sauf Ron, déclara Muriel. Il est temps de faire une petite réunion de famille.

§§§§§

Harry s'était rendu à la banque car Ragnok devait lui parler d'un élément important de son patrimoine.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand, lorsque la porte du bureau du directeur Gobelin s'ouvrit, il ressentit une signature magique qu'il avait crue perdue pour toujours.

-SIRIUS !

Le jeune elfe se jeta dans les bras de son parrain qui lui rendit férocement son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler qu'ils ne rêvaient pas avant de se séparer et de s'asseoir dans les deux fauteuils que leur indiqua Ragnok.

-Je … bafouilla Harry.

-Tu pensais que j'étais mort car j'avais traversé l'arcade de la mort au ministère, compléta Sirius. C'était ce qu'on voulait te faire croire.

-Ah bon ? gronda Harry

-Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, balaya Sirius. Quelqu'un m'a sauvé et m'a permis de me soigner depuis presque deux ans. Maintenant, je suis prêt à reprendre ma place à tes côtés comme parrain et dans le monde en tant que lord Black.

-C'est pour cela que je ne suis qu'héritier ?! comprit Harry. J'ai été surpris l'année dernière quand j'ai pris connaissance de tous mes titres.

-Moi vivant, tu ne pouvais pas reprendre la tête du clan Black, confirma Sirius.

-Mais cela veut dire que tu n'as pas été renié ? fronça des sourcils Harry. A moins qu'en tant que dernier Black en vie, tu peux en hériter ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais été renié, confirma Sirius. Si ça avait été le cas, l'Ordre n'aurait jamais pu entrer à Grimmaurd Place. Moi, à la rigueur, toi aussi mais personne d'autre. C'est un autre beau mensonge de Dumbledore … Mais ne parlons pas de cela pour le moment. Si j'ai demandé à Ragnok de te faire venir, c'est parce que je compte faire une soirée où je montre que je suis devenu le nouveau lord Black. Je voulais te proposer d'en profiter pour que tu puisses te présenter en tant que lord Potter.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, sourit Harry. On va faire dans l'autre sens. TU vas profiter de la soirée que j'organise pour me présenter en tant que lord Potter pour que la société sorcière apprenne que tu es devenu lord Black.

-Quand comptes-tu faire cela ? s'étonna Sirius

-Le premier mai, répondit Harry avec un sourire encore plus grand.

-Beltaine ? souffla Sirius. Mais cela fait des années qu'elle n'est plus célébrée !

-Les célébrations sorcières n'ont jamais été interdites, j'ai vérifié, assura Harry.

-Donne-moi plus de détails, sourit Sirius. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais également m'innocenter des accusations qui m'ont valu Azkaban …

§§§§§

Albus se retenait de faire valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

Depuis que les journaux avaient annoncé qu'Harry Potter était de retour, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus. Il avait commencé par se rendre chez les Dursley … pour apprendre la mort de Vernon et de Dudley dans un accident de voiture quelques mois plus tôt. Il savait comment manœuvrer Vernon pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait, contrairement à Pétunia. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait disparu avec la pute que le fils Dursley avait mise enceinte et son marmot.

Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Gringotts qui l'avait jeté avec perte et fracas. Visiblement, Harry avait donné des consignes très strictes pour les fouineurs et toutes les autorisations qu'il avait eu par le passé avaient été révoquées.

Il avait tenté de forcer les barrières du manoir Black, toujours séparé du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais en réponse, la maison avait encore réduit les lieux dévolus à l'Ordre, soit la salle de bal et une salle de bain avec ses sanitaires.

Pour ne rien oublier, ses contacts lui avaient fait part d'une soirée mondaine organisée par Harry Potter qui aurait lieu début mai. Les directeurs de maison étaient déjà venus le voir avec une liste d'élèves qui avaient été invités. Il avait été à deux doigts de refuser mais deux points l'avaient retenu. Tout d'abord, en tant que directeur de Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à ce que des élèves se rendent dans une soirée mondaine, encore plus des sangs purs ou des mineurs qui avaient l'autorisation de leurs parents, sous peine de voir se révolter une très grande partie de la population. Par extension, il aurait dû interdire à ses propres professeurs de s'y rendre, car certains avaient été invités. Ensuite, toutes les invitations n'étaient pas encore arrivées, notamment celle de Neville Longbottom, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il soit invité en tant que directeur de Poudlard – les directeurs des quatre maisons ayant été invités – et président du Magenmagot.

Autre sujet d'agacement, Severus Snape. Son départ de l'école ne l'arrangeait pas du tout et il ne comprenait même pas comment il était possible. Malheureusement, il semblait bien que les sorts rattachés à une organisation plusieurs fois centenaires comme la guilde de potions soient bien plus puissants que les siens. Pourtant, il était certain que les règles pour les maîtres de métamorphoses n'étaient pas aussi strictes. Julia faisait chou blanc dans la conquête du maître de potions qui la rejetait toujours plus durement à chaque fois qu'elle tentait sa chance. Ses doutes comme quoi Severus était amoureux de Lily Evans se révélaient finalement faux.

Albus avait tenté de le faire revenir sur sa décision, insistant sur le fait qu'il était essentiel pour l'effort de guerre mais alors qu'il allait utiliser des arguments plus … percutants, un bouclier était apparu pour protéger Severus. Quand celui-ci tomba quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier lui avait expliqué avec un soupçon d'incrédulité que la guilde lui avait parlé de mesures de prévention qu'elle avait mises en place pour qu'il s'acquitte de son devoir d'apprentissage mais il ne savait absolument pas que ça pouvait prendre cette forme. Comprenant qu'il lui faudrait étudier les actes de la guilde avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit sur Severus, Albus l'avait sèchement renvoyé.

Un éclat vert attira l'attention du directeur. Depuis la mort des Potter, Albus Dumbledore avait en horreur cette couleur, car elle lui rappelait bien trop les yeux de Lily avant qu'il ne la tue. La couleur avait été bannie de son bureau et les nombreux artefacts magiques qu'il avait accumulé au fil des années et qui étaient de cette couleur avaient été relégués dans un placard quelconque. Encore plus irrité qu'avant, il examina la pierre verte qui s'avérait être une opale avant de la laisser tomber à terre et de l'écraser impitoyablement, la réduisant en poussière.

§§§§§

Xénophilius Lovegood se redressa, à l'affût.

Les femmes de sa famille avaient toutes à plus ou moins grande échelle le troisième œil, les hommes se contentant de dons mineurs. Lui avait hérité d'un don pré cognitif et là, il venait de se mettre à hurler. Sans même s'enquérir de ce qui se trouvait devant sa porte, il leva sa baguette et d'un geste, ses affaires, ses meubles et ses vêtements se mirent à voler dans la maison et à se ranger dans des malles de voyage.

Depuis que sa fille Luna était devenue amie avec Harry Potter et sortait avec Neville Longbottom, Xéno se doutait qu'on allait s'en prendre à lui, surtout depuis qu'il publiait dans son journal les informations non tronquées de la réalité de la situation actuelle du pays. Garrick Ollivander, son « parrain », à défaut de d'autres termes, l'avait prévenu que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'on ne s'en prenne à lui. De tout façon, il avait soigneusement préparé sa retraite.

Les bruits au-dessus de sa tête signalèrent à Xéno que les aurors – ou les mangemorts, en ce moment, ils avaient les mêmes méthodes – étaient entrés chez lui. Il referma le couvercle de sa dernière malle, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, y compris dans ses caches secrets, avant de rétrécir ses affaires et le matériel du journal pour les mettre dans ses poches. En entendant la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir, Xéno ne perdit pas de temps et s'en alla sans un bruit.

Une heure plus tard, la maison explosa mais ce n'était pas une grande perte pour le propriétaire, puisque c'était là que sa femme était morte.

§§§§§

Ric et Laze avaient quitté leur havre de paix pour se rendre à un rendez-vous dont pourrait dépendre l'avenir de la dimension des humains. Le Refuge de Brocéliande, en France, accueillait sans le savoir cette rencontre historique.

Le couple pénétra dans une pièce où il y avait déjà deux personnes qui se levèrent à leur arrivée.

-Je vais faire les présentations, déclara Ric. Voici le Seigneur des Grottes Ragnok, autrement dit le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne et je pense que tu reconnais maître Garrick Ollivander, maître spécialiste en fabrication d'items et artefacts magiques.

-Enchanté, s'inclina Laze. Je suis le seigneur Salazar Serpentard. Pardonnez-moi si mes propos sont déplacés mais je me souviens vous avoir vu façonner les items des premiers élèves qui sont venus étudier à Poudlard et vous fabriquiez les baguettes de tous les élèves de Grande Bretagne. Alors … comment est-ce possible ?

-Tu n'as rien dit à ton compagnon ? ricana Garrick

-D'abord, ce n'est pas mon secret mais le tien, grogna Ric. S'il doit le savoir, c'était uniquement de ta bouche. Et ensuite, je ne l'ai récupéré qu'i peine deux lunes.

L'air rieur de Garrick disparut aussitôt.

-Il avait donc bien été kidnappé, comprit Garrick.

-Et il est présent, rappela sèchement Laze, irrité. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, puis-je savoir ce que nous faisons là, à défaut d'avoir la réponse à ma question ?

-Les deux sont liés, assura Garrick. Asseyez-vous.

Une collation fut servie avant que Garrick ne reprenne la parole.

-Ric et moi nous nous connaissons depuis … oh, un peu plus de mille trois cents années humaines, fit Garrick. Mais nous sommes devenus … alliés, à défaut d'un autre terme, que deux cents ans plus tard.

Laze et Ragnok écarquillèrent des yeux. Mais quel âge avaient-ils ?!

-Nos peuples respectifs n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler alliés, soupira Ric. Nous ne nous affrontions pas, on s'ignorait, c'était aussi simple que cela. J'ai rencontré Garrick alors qu'un détachement de mercenaires elfes défendaient l'un des passages vers notre dimension. Le hasard avait fait que l'un des lieux de cérémonie du peuple de Garrick se trouvait un peu plus loin et ils sont sortis de leur trou pour défendre leur territoire.

-Disons qu'on s'est trompé d'ennemis, rougit Garrick. Mais dès que le malentendu a été réglé, nous nous sommes temporairement alliés pour les vaincre. Les elfes noirs nous en ont quand même voulu.

Pour tout commentaire, Ric montra les dents. Oui, et alors ?

-La curiosité de Ric étant ce qu'elle était, il voulait en savoir plus sur nos méthodes de combat, reprit Garrick. J'adore apprendre et nous avons conclu un marché, chacun apprenait à l'autre ce qui faisait son peuple. C'est d'ailleurs pendant l'un de ses voyages qu'il t'a rencontré, Salazar, et qu'il s'est entièrement dévoué à toi. J'ai ainsi découvert un aspect presque incongru des elfes noirs, leur fidélité à leur âme-sœur.

Laze eut un sourire fier tandis que Ric s'enfonçait dans son siège, embarrassé.

-Enfin bref, se racla la gorge l'elfe. Garrick et moi avons toujours gardé un œil sur cette dimension. Les elfes noirs l'ont quitté à la suite d'attaques violentes sur les passages vers notre dimension et comme les mouvements xénophobes pullulaient, le peuple de Garrick a dû à son tour se cacher.

-Quel peuple ? ne put s'empêcher Ragnok

-Celui des mages, révéla Garrick.

Les mâchoires de Laze et de Ragnok s'écrasèrent au sol. Le peuple des mages avait disparu peu avant la création de Poudlard. Extrêmement proches de la Magie, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir utiliser les éléments à l'état brut. Leur autre nom était d'ailleurs les élémentaires.

-Les détails viendront plus tard, coupa Ric en voyant Laze prêt à lancer une salve de questions. Peu après avoir commencé à discuter, nous avons noté plusieurs évènements suspects, notamment un échange de connaissances sur la torture et la mort. Mon oncle, qui était à la tête des guerriers, a alors convaincu les grandes familles elfes de fermer définitivement la majorité des passages et de faire garder les derniers. Seuls les guerriers pouvaient passer librement d'une dimension à l'autre et les autres devaient obtenir l'autorisation d'un conseil des guildes. Peu à peu, la dimension des humains a eu moins d'attrait et les passages sont tombés dans l'oubli.

-Il y a un peu moins de quatre cents années humaines, j'ai eu vent de connaissances mages comme elfes qui avaient disparu depuis quelques siècles, reprit Garrick. J'ai mené mon enquête qui m'a mené chez les sorciers de ce pays. C'est d'ailleurs pour en savoir plus que j'ai signé ce contrat exclusif avec eux pour fabriquer les baguettes de tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Bien sûr, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, je me suis marié, j'ai eu des enfants et je prenais la place de mon aîné quand venait l'heure pour moi de disparaître.

Ric eut un sourire railleur.

-Tu te moques de moi à propos de ma fidélité à Laze mais je te signale que c'est la même chose pour toi, ricana Ric. Alana t'a suivi dans toutes tes folies et elle était heureuse d'avoir autant d'enfants. Combien ça t'en fait, aujourd'hui ? Si on se base sur la longévité des sorciers qui est de deux cents ans environ, qu'Alana les fait toujours par trois, tu es au moins à quinze gosses, je me trompe ? Tout en sachant que quand je t'ai connu, tu en avais déjà quatre !

-Tais-toi, bougonna Garrick. Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous rassemble, des connaissances donc perdues ont refait surface. J'ai commencé à vraiment m'inquiéter quand Grindelwald a fait parler de lui car il ne se cachait pas les rechercher activement. Encore plus quand un petit précepteur anglais lui a donné du fil à retordre.

-Dumbledore ? devina Ragnok

-Dumbledore, confirma Garrick. Du jour au lendemain, Grindelwald semblait craindre quelque chose de lui alors que si on se fiait à ses compétences, Dumbledore n'était pas spécialement un adversaire sérieux. Mais il a réussi à le vaincre en combat singulier pour qu'il soit enfermé à Nurmengard.

-C'est là qu'a commencé la descente en enfer de la Grande Bretagne, devina Ric.

-Disons que la pente est devenue plus raide, nuança Garrick. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a réussi à convaincre le gouvernement de lui donner de plus en plus de pouvoirs, jusqu'à le nommer directeur de Poudlard et président du Magenmagot.

-D'accord, fit Laze. Mais où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?

-Je suis au courant de tout le cirque qu'il y a autour du jeune Harry Potter et mes doutes sur Dumbledore sont revenus en force, avoua Garrick. Alors j'ai voulu interroger Gellert Grindelwald plus en détail. Outre le fait que l'idée de conquérir le monde venait essentiellement de Dumbledore, je suis tombé sur une information qui a son importance.

-Laquelle ? demanda Ragnok, captivé

-Dumbledore et Grindelwald seraient tombés sur un passage vers la dimension des elfes noirs et ils auraient conclu un marché avec l'un d'entre eux pour obtenir plus de connaissances, révéla Garrick. En échange, ils devraient cacher quelque chose dans la dimension des humains pour leur nouveau professeur. Quand je dis chose, je devrais dire enfant.

-Shanleigh RoseSang, comprit Laze.

-C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible, confirma Garrick. Pendant une quinzaine d'années, elle avait un bouclier qui l'empêchait de la toucher et quand il est tombé, Dumbledore s'est empressé de la déposer dans un foyer moldu qui n'avait aucun contact avec la magie.

-Garrick m'en a avisé et j'ai fouillé du côté de cette fameuse famille moldue, continua Ric. Les Evans ont changé de comportement du tout au tout quand la petite fille est entrée dans cette famille.

-Quand tu parles des Evans … fit Laze.

-Les parents de Lily Evans ? termina Ragnok

-Exact, confirma Ric. Ensuite, nous ne pouvons faire que des suppositions sur ce qui a dû se passer et nous arrivons à Harry, destiné à détruire le seigneur des ténèbres actuel par une prophétie dont je doute de plus en plus de la véracité, si ce n'est de l'authenticité.

-Je peux vous aider sur ce point, se racla la gorge Ragnok.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quand le seigneur Harry est venu pour faire un bilan complet, il avait mentionné cette fameuse prophétie, déclara Ragnok.

Ric s'en souvenait maintenant. Selon Harry, elle était à l'origine du fait qu'on le ballotait dans tous les sens dans le monde sorcier sans même qu'on lui reconnaisse le statut d'être humain. Enfin, en plus vulgaire, il restait un adolescent.

-J'ai rapporté ces mots à la Grande Prêtresse et elle m'a certifié qu'aucun voyant de n'importe quel peuple ne pouvait délivrer une prophétie aussi claire, encore plus si elle ne s'est pas réalisée, décréta Ragnok.

-Donc soit elle s'est réalisée, vraisemblablement quand Voldemort a attaqué les Potter, fit Laze.

-Soit elle a été inventée de toute pièce, termina Garrick. Curieusement, je pencherai plus sur cette deuxième hypothèse. Dès que j'approche des informations concernant la famille Potter et la famille Evans, je fais face à de puissantes barrières dans l'esprit de Grindelwald.

§§§§§

-Docteur ! interpella une infirmière. Vous devriez voir cela …

La femme fronça des sourcils avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle venait de prendre son service et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre un café qu'on venait de lui soumettre un cas.

Elles se rendirent donc dans une chambre et elle s'empara du dossier de la patiente.

Alice Collins, âgée de trente-huit ans.

Bon, au moins, ce n'était pas une inconnue, c'était déjà ça. Le médecin continua sa lecture et découvrit qu'elle avait été retrouvée inconsciente devant les urgences, un passeport périmé pour seule preuve d'identité. Elle avait été placée dans une chambre et à son réveil, le personnel médical avait découvert qu'elle réagissait au prénom et au nom indiqué sur le passeport, qu'elle était muette et surtout, qu'elle refusait tout prélèvement de sang.

Le médecin regarda attentivement la femme qui somnolait dans son lit. Pourquoi diable l'avait-on placé en service psychiatrique ?

Le médecin retourna à sa lecture et eut sa réponse quelques lignes plus tard.

Ah oui, un nouveau cas de syndrome de « sorcellerie ».

Cela faisait quelques années qu'à travers le pays, des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes assuraient avoir vu de la magie à l'œuvre, voire déclaraient être des sorciers. Quand il s'agissait de marginaux, les autorités les classaient sans suite mais quand il s'agissait de personnes qui n'avaient aucune raison de changer de comportement, cela devenait plus inquiétant. Les psychiatres et les psychologues qui intervenaient sur ces cas avaient appelé ce phénomène, à défaut de termes plus adéquats, le syndrome de la sorcellerie, car même si cela prenait des formes variées – elle avait entendu dire que l'une des personnes atteintes de ce syndrome avait voulu s'envoler sur un balai depuis le haut d'un immeuble – toutes les personnes touchées parlaient automatiquement de magie, alors que cela n'existait pas.

Le cas d'Alice Collins entrait dans le syndrome de sorcellerie puisque le personnel médical l'avait vu brandir un morceau de bois comme une baguette avec laquelle elle allait jeter un sort. Dès le début, ils le lui avaient enlevé mais la question se posait de savoir si on pouvait le lui rendre sans qu'elle ne veuille se blesser avec.

Le médecin referma le dossier d'un geste sec. Elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Collins, salua le médecin. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit …

Deux heures plus tard, Alice maudissait la famille Longbottom. Outre le fait que Franck l'ait répudiée et que Neville l'ait reniée en tant que mère et en tant membre de la famille Longbottom, avec Augusta, ils lui avaient fait boire une potion qui l'avait rendue muette de manière irréversible. Ils avaient ensuite fait un rituel pour qu'elle ne puisse rien révéler de quelque manière que ce soit sur le monde de la magie et enfin, avec son sang, avaient fait en sorte que personne ne puisse connaitre les secrets de la famille Longbottom. Ensuite, ils lui avaient retiré sa magie et l'avaient abandonnée dans le monde moldue avec un petit carnet – son … « passeport », si elle avait bien compris – et sa baguette magique désormais inutile. Elle était assez lucide pour comprendre qu'on la prenait pour une folle et qu'elle allait rester coincée ici pendant un long moment. Elle avait caressé l'espoir qu'Albus la retrouve rapidement mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'aussi puissant puisse-t-il être, il ne pourrait rien faire contre ce que les Longbottom lui avaient fait et pire, qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider avec les informations qu'elle avait récoltées.

Sa vie était totalement et définitivement fichue.


	46. Le sang coulera

**_Le sang coulera_**

_Nva, le petit faë, ne s'était pas décroché d'Harry après qu'il l'ait récupéré. Même Crestell ne réussit pas à l'amadouer pour qu'il change de bras. Mais comme Harry ne semblait pas gêné, ils le laissèrent sur son perchoir. _

_La bataille à la frontière avait été aussi rapide que violente. En moins de quatre heures, les troupes du conseil – plusieurs centaines d'elfes noirs qui n'appartenaient à aucune guilde de combat et plusieurs renégats – avaient été réduites à néant par moins d'une vingtaine de personnes. Cela se comprenait quand Ric Agni en personne se trouvait sur place et Harry pouvait en remontrer aux meilleurs des mercenaires. _

_Milena avait contacté le Domaine Incandescent pour faire ramener les corps des elfes noirs morts au combat et Yana avait tenu à accompagner Crestell et Nva au palais faë pour livrer sa version de l'histoire. Pour plus de sécurité, Ric et Harry les avaient accompagnés, le premier pour garantir le silence du peuple faë concernant les événements qui avaient eu lieu et le second … eh ben, parce que le petit souverain ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt. _

_Cela avait pris trois jours mais au moins, la situation était claire du côté des faë. Côté elfe, cependant, ce n'était pas gagné. Eutar savait que la bataille pour récupérer le souverain faë avait été un échec et qu'en plus, il avait perdu beaucoup de soldats sous ses ordres et pire encore, Chotan, l'un de ses bras droits. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à sa localisation donc alors que Ric se dépêtrait des explications concernant la bataille, Eutar avait marché cette fois sur le Domaine Incandescent, accusant ouvertement Ric Agni du meurtre de Chotan. _

_Xino, le majordome du Domaine, avait tout de suite élevé les protections avant de prévenir son seigneur que les choses étaient arrivés au point de non-retour. Ric était donc arrivé avec Harry et avait compris d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il n'y aurait pas de négociation car Eutar était venu pour une annihilation complète. _

_Ric avait simplement souri. _

_Harry était descendu seul sur le champ de bataille, entraînant les ricanements des troupes et d'Eutar également, mais ils avaient tous déchanté quand le brun avait blessé l'écrasante majorité avec sa magie brute. Le summum avait été que chaque elfe avait eu des dégâts différents et surtout, ne pouvait plus combattre. Affaibli par cette dépense de magie, il avait volontiers laissé la place à Nolan, arrivé entre temps, pour qu'il s'occupe de l'état-major d'Eutar qui fut décimée sans plus de cérémonie. Quant à Eutar en personne, il eut le douteux honneur d'être la victime de Ric. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier avait gardé le lustre de ses années passées dans la dimension des humains ainsi que quelques techniques et potions qui pouvaient agir sur les elfes noirs. Il ne l'avait pas touché pour l'humilier et s'était contenté de l'entraver pour le mener devant l'Aéropage qui pour une fois, avait décrété une séance publique pour juger Eutar de trahison envers le peuple Elfe. _

_En moins d'une heure, tout le monde voulait sa tête et si Ric n'avait pas élevé la voix, les morceaux qui resteraient d'Eutar n'auraient pas été assez grands pour permettre une identification. A la place, pour ses crimes les plus récents, il fut condamné à la prison le temps de livrer et d'expliquer tous les autres, avant d'être confié à la Magie pour sa punition. Le conseil fut démantelé et tous les membres durent justifier leurs actes. Cela n'empêchait des dérives apparaître et exaspéré, Nolan prit la tête temporaire des elfes noirs et gare à celui ou celle qui viendrait le contredire ! L'exemple des chiens d'Eutar, venus accuser Nolan de vendetta contre leur maître, avait servi de leçon à tout le peuple. Les pauvres avaient été comme qui dirait … brûlés par leur propre magie après que Nolan ait invoqué la Magie pour leur lancer une malédiction. La reconstruction du peuple elfe allait être longue mais enfin, elle était en bonne voie._

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Ric en avait fini avec lui.

Le conseil des guildes, dissous officiellement sur ordre d'Eutar, s'était réuni pour poser des questions plus … personnelles à l'ancien chef du conseil elfe.

-Où sont-ils ? gronda l'un des chefs de guilde

On avait laissé à Eutar la possibilité de dire la vérité librement. Mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre et cela agaçait particulièrement tous les elfes présents. Savoir où se trouvaient les enfants destinés aux guildes qui avaient été kidnappé était une question de la plus haute importance. Ils étaient peu, certes, mais dès le premier, les guildes s'étaient mises sur le pied de guerre pour le retrouver. Dans toutes les enquêtes, le point commun les rapprochait d'Eutar mais sa position avait empêché les guildes de chercher plus loin. Mais maintenant …

-Là où vous ne les trouverez jamais ! cracha Eutar

Ric, qui s'était mis en retrait, fronça des sourcils. Avec les éléments récoltés par Garrick, il était de plus en plus certain que c'était Eutar qui avait confié Shanleigh RoseSang à Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald dans la dimension des humains. L'idée lui était également venu que l'ancien chef du conseil elfe ait également confié à des sorciers d'autres elfes noirs encore en couches mais l'examen du passage entre les deux dimensions côté elfe lui montrait que la personne qui passait devait bénéficier d'une certaine puissance magique, ce qui ne laissait que les plus hauts potentiels guerriers, comme Shanleigh. Il lui fallait absolument des réponses, et tout de suite.

Ric se redressa et tout le monde se tut.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre, Eutar ? demanda simplement Ric

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, renifla Eutar.

-Bien, déclara Ric. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons essayer une autre méthode. Qui est contre ?

Aucune main ne se leva, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de Ric. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche une fiole et d'un geste de la main, immobilisa Eutar pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et compta cinq gouttes d'un liquide clair. Le prisonnier voulut recracher mais son interlocuteur l'en empêcha.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? crachota Eutar en reprenant son souffle

-J'imagine que tes alliés ne t'ont jamais parlé de cette potion, sourit machiavéliquement Ric. Elle permet tout simplement de révéler toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

-Cette potion n'existe pas ! assura Eutar

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une potion elfe, rétorqua Ric.

Eutar blanchit.

-Quel est ton nom complet ? ordonna Ric

-Randrian Eutar … Eutaryn, lâcha Eutar.

-N'est-ce pas le nom de ton ancien prétendant ? se rappela le plus ancien des chefs de guilde

-C'est mon ancien prétendant, corrigea Ric. Qui a mal pris que je découvre mon âme-sœur et qui a voulu se venger. Maintenant que tu es soumis à cette potion, tu vas pouvoir répondre à quelques questions, à commencer par le kidnapping de Laze …

§§§§§

Harry réajusta sa chemise alors qu'il remontait dans les hauteurs du château cathare.

-Il vous reste une tache sur votre poignet, seigneur Harry, indiqua Dobby qui l'attendait.

Harry leva le bras et remarqua la minuscule goutte de sang sur sa manche. D'un geste, il la nettoya et prit la veste que portait l'elfe de maison pour la mettre.

-Merci Dobby, sourit Harry. Est-ce que tous les invités sont là ?

-Les portes du domaine vont être refermées dans quelques minutes, répondit Dobby. Une lettre de désistement nous est parvenue il y a deux heures mais je pense qu'elle est fausse.

-Qui ? demanda Harry en montant les escaliers

-Kingsley Shacklebolt, renseigna Dobby.

Le brun eut un sourire railleur. C'était couru d'avance.

-Envoie quelqu'un le récupérer en toute discrétion, ordonna Harry. Il ne faut pas que ses … hôtes ne se doutent de son départ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, s'inclina Dobby.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux pour se retrouver aux portes de Canterbury et à l'heure dite, Harry James Potter fit son entrée.

Grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Augusta Longbottom, Harry avait pu organiser la cérémonie selon les anciens principes et plus en accord avec sa nouvelle nature. Il avait appris de la bouche de Neville et de Severus que Dumbledore s'attendait à être invité, au nom de tous ses titres. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait jamais prévu de l'inviter et Neville avait très bien joué le jeu en lui cachant que sa propre invitation l'attendait bien sagement chez lui pour que tous les élèves et les professeurs invités puissent avoir l'autorisation de se rendre à la soirée mondaine. Comme le jeune homme l'avait souligné, le directeur ne pouvait se permettre de lui interdire de s'y rendre sauf s'il voulait avoir Augusta sur le dos. Et pour bien marquer le coup, il avait annoncé son invitation au moment où les autres invités quittaient le château pour se préparer, soit quatre heures auparavant.

Le « désistement » de Kingsley n'était pas inattendu. Il s'agissait de l'un des seuls membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui n'appartenait pas à l'aristocratie sorcière donc qui n'était pas forcé d'y aller. Mais Harry voulait que l'auror se détache fermement du vieux sorcier car il était hors de question de laisser un tel potentiel mourir « pour le plus grand Bien ». Kingsley était trop bon et tôt ou tard, il allait se mettre à gêner le maître marionnettiste.

Un tiraillement sur sa magie le poussa à se réfugier dans un coin et Dobby apparut à ses côtés.

-Seigneur Harry, annonça Dobby. Kingsley Shacklebolt a besoin de soins.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

-Répertorie chaque blessure, visible ou non, avant de le soigner, ordonna Harry. Je verrais avec lui quelles sont celles qu'il faudra faire payer à Dumbledore.

L'elfe de maison obéit et disparut. Le brun inspira longuement avant de laisser la colère couler dans ses veines. Si le vieux fou avait osé le toucher parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre … la dimension ne serait pas assez grande pour qu'il puisse se cacher. Il termina de saluer tous les invités, croisa Sirius qui en faisait de même tout en laissant quelques indices pour qu'ils comprennent que sa situation était très loin d'être normale puis invita tout le monde à se rendre sur le site sacré.

En apprenant d'Augusta, Harry s'était rendu compte que la manière d'honorer la Magie différait selon la race. Alors que les humains – ou plutôt sorciers ici – se contentaient d'un don de fruits, les elfes noirs, plus proches d'Elle, entamaient des rituels collectifs où la magie circulait librement. En fait, les humains avaient dû les abandonner peu après la fondation de Poudlard après que l'un des Fondateurs se soit insurgé de ses « pratiques barbares », d'après Augusta. Renseignement pris auprès de Ric et de Laze, c'était l'un des cousins de Rowena, jaloux de la puissance accumulée entre les quatre amis, qui avait monté la tête de la jeune sorcière pour qu'elle s'échine à catégoriser la magie « blanche » et la magie « noire ».

Le jeune lord sortit de ses pensées et avisa son parrain qui se tenait à ses côtés. Comprenant qu'il était temps de commencer la célébration, il fit apparaître dans ses mains une corbeille de fruits de la terre, ce qui fut le signal pour tous les invités qui se dirigèrent vers le cœur de Canterbury. En tant que maîtresse de cérémonie, Augusta Longbottom indiqua l'ordre dans lequel les présents devaient être offerts à la Magie et avait prévenu Harry et Sirius que comme ils étaient les organisateurs avec elle, ils seraient les derniers à honorer la Magie.

Dès le premier présent, Harry sentit la Magie vibrer et il sourit.

Enfin Elle reprenait ses droits.

§§§§§

Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les lieux. D'après Severus, le manoir Black à Londres était une demeure décrépie à un tel point qu'on pouvait se demander si des Sang Pur à l'aise financièrement parlant avaient pu y habiter.

-Avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, il s'agit du manoir ancestral des Black, sourit Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.

-Il ne se situe pas à Londres ? s'étonna Tom

-C'était une lubie de mère, haussa des épaules Sirius. Comme elle faisait partie d'une branche cadette des Black qui n'était pas aussi … opulente que la branche principale et la branche secondaire, elle voulait montrer à toute la société qu'il fallait compter sur la famille Black. La vie à Londres a toujours été chère, que ce soit côté moldu comme sorcier donc c'était un signe de richesse. Ça a surtout bien entamé nos coffres pour rien, si on doit se fier à certaines de ses décisions …

-Pourquoi m'inviter ici ? demanda Tom

-Tout d'abord, pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé toutes ces années, fit Sirius. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais merci quand même. Ensuite, puisque je suis le nouveau lord Black, il fallait que j'ouvre cette maison pour permettre à mes alliés de trouver un refuge.

Tom mit quelques instants pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Un Serment d'Alliance ?! s'étouffa Tom. Mais tu es fou !

-Dumbledore a chamboulé toutes les alliances en prenant le pouvoir sur le pays, rappela Sirius. Il nous a divisé et éduqué les nouvelles générations pour que nous correspondions à sa vision du monde. Il est temps que nous reprenions ce qui nous revient de droit.

-La famille Gaunt a perdu en prestige, rappela sombrement Tom.

-Et tu es en train de le rattraper, ajouta Sirius. Depuis que j'ai repris mon titre, j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner et tu es connu, autant pour tes capacités que par tes mises en gardes par rapport à Voldemort et par extension, Dumbledore. Ce serait un honneur pour moi de contracter cette alliance.

-Ne le fais pas par reconnaissance, bougonna Tom, tout de même touché.

-Non, je le fais parce que je sais que nous allons dans la même direction, sourit Sirius. Je n'aurais même pas à me soucier du fait que des membres de ta famille ne sont pas d'accord avec ta politique puisque tu es le dernier. Ne tourne pas le dos à la possibilité de faire ce qui est juste pour la Magie.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, capitula Tom.

-Merci, soupira Sirius.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait venir que pour ça, j'espère ? fit Tom

-C'est vrai, avoua Sirius. J'ai fait verser dans ton coffre toutes les sommes que tu as versé pour me faire soigner et le refus n'est pas envisageable. Les bons comptes font les bons amis.

Tom bougonna encore plus dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Narcissa m'a dit que tu avais des plans pour l'après Dumbledore, fit Sirius. Elle a parlé de lois …

-C'est pourtant simple, fit Tom. Il y a beaucoup de lois, notamment celles votées par Dumbledore, qui restreignent les droits des êtres magiques dans le pays. J'ai énormément voyagé et même les pays qui sont dits traditionnalistes ne bafouent pas autant la Magie et n'excluent pas aussi violemment tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier. Ils reconnaissent les autres races magiques et se sont accordés sur le fait qu'ils n'ont pas à interférer avec la gestion des leurs. Alors qu'ici … Les sorciers se sentent supérieurs à tout et à tous et ils sont éduqués dans ce sens parce que des imbéciles se sont laissé convaincre que ce serait une bonne idée de rassembler tous les pouvoirs entre les mains d'un seul sorcier.

Étant donné sa naissance, Sirius avait eu une éducation politique. Même après qu'il ait quitté sa famille, les Potter avaient continué cette éducation. Les Black avaient souligné le fait que c'était la première fois qu'un sorcier, pas même un sang pur, se tenait à la tête de l'éducation – symbolisé par Poudlard – et du contre-pouvoir du gouvernement – soit le Magenmagot – en même temps. Auréolé par sa victoire contre Grindelwald et le fait que Voldemort en personne semblait le craindre – sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit pour le mettre sur la touche, ce qui n'était pas cohérent – le vieux sorcier pouvait mettre dans sa poche beaucoup de personnes qui ne se rendaient pas compte que ses nombreuses demandes violaient trop souvent la vie privée voire des informations personnelles des sorciers lambda. Depuis que Sirius avait récupéré la pleine maitrise de son esprit, il avait fait en sorte de récupérer son retard et avait noté les dérives que s'étaient permises le gouvernement sous la houlette de Dumbledore. Comportement souligné à l'international par Tom.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps d'organiser une réunion entre nous, réfléchit Sirius. Nous devons établir notre ligne de conduite, surtout que maintenant qu'Harry est de retour, Voldemort va se sentir pousser des ailes.

-C'est compréhensible, concéda Tom. Mais rappelle-toi que la plupart sont encore des adolescents. Ils sont trop jeunes.

-C'est vrai, fit Sirius. Mais on ne leur a pas laissé la possibilité de profiter de leur adolescence selon leurs règles. On a voulu les manipuler et ils se sont révoltés en grandissant avant qu'on ne le veuille. S'ils sont assez grands pour se battre, ils sont assez grands pour prendre part à l'élaboration de plans pour l'avenir.

Tom hocha la tête. C'était logique.

-J'imagine que tu as une idée pour cela, railla Tom.

-J'allais te demander ton aide, sourit Sirius.

§§§§§

Ginny, Fred et Georges s'étaient réunis chez Muriel. La jeune femme se rétablissait difficilement à la suite de son passage mouvementé entre les mains de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas si sa disparition avait été signalée mais Molly comme Dumbledore auraient du mal à la justifier, puisqu'elle avait été sortie illégalement de l'école par le directeur et cachée de son propre père par sa génitrice dans la maison familiale.

Oui, la rupture avait été consommée entre la mère et la fille.

Contre leur silence, les jumeaux avaient eu l'autorisation de rentre visite à leur sœur aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient. Ils en avaient profité pour qu'elle les aide à avoir toujours plus d'idées pour le magasin et soit apte à reprendre leur commerce au cas où il leur arriverait malheur. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré Ginny, ils avaient changé leur testament pour que seule leur sœur hérite de leurs biens et surtout, qu'elle ne soit sous la tutelle de qui que ce soit pour le faire. Dans le cas où elle ne pourrait rien récupérer, ils avaient fait en sorte pour que le commerce revienne à Harry et le reste soit partagé entre les enfants de Bill et de Charlie.

Non, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser une seule faille à leur génitrice.

Bref.

Tous les trois avaient assisté à la soirée donnée par lord Potter et lord Black pour la cérémonie de Beltaine. La plupart des sangs purs avaient été étonnés de l'absence de l'héritier Weasley et de sa femme mais avec la présence de lady Weasley, c'était compréhensible. La célébration leur avait fait comprendre de nombreuses choses dont celle que Molly ne serait jamais un atout pour un monde meilleur et plus particulièrement pour les Weasley. Muriel n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de la renier depuis qu'elle avait réussi à se faire épouser d'Arthur mais pour Fred, Georges et Ginny, Molly Prewett n'était plus leur mère et elle allait payer au centuple tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Même si seule Ginny a été torturée physiquement, toute la fratrie avait été maltraitée psychologiquement par la matrone. Quand leur père n'était plus dans les parages, elle se permettait de descendre plus bas que terre ses enfants, quand elle ne les formatait pas à la recherche de l'alliance la plus prestigieuse pour qu'elle puisse enfin vivre la vie dont elle rêve depuis toujours. Sur les sept, seul Ron semblait avoir été sensible à son discours puisqu'il tentait toujours de redevenir l'ami d'Harry Potter malgré sa trahison.

-Les gars … hésita Ginny. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle nous a quand même mis au monde.

-On lui retourne juste la politesse, rétorqua Georges. Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, Molly nous a toujours considéré comme des poupées qu'elle pouvait manipuler à sa guise.

-D'après Bill, nous étions censés être les derniers de la famille, expliqua Fred. Mais James Potter s'est marié et Dumbledore a voulu de parfaites marionnettes pour pouvoir entrer sans problème dans cette famille. Ron et toi êtes nés et Molly s'est acharnée à vous élever pour être le meilleur ami et la future épouse d'Harry Potter qui a soigneusement été écarté du monde sorcier.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu mais avant que vous n'arriviez, Molly se contentait de nous ignorer dès que nous étions propres, avoua Georges d'une voix sombre. C'est vraiment quand elle a eu confirmation que tu étais bien une fille qu'elle a commencé à dénigrer.

-Je ne savais pas … murmura Ginny, la gorge nouée.

Elle avait été la parfaite petite fille à sa maman les dix premières années de sa vie. Puis elle avait été possédée par Voldemort et avait rencontré de véritables héritières sangs purs. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qui se passait réellement derrière les portes du Terrier.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, balaya Georges. Molly doit goûter à sa propre médecine pour qu'elle comprenne enfin tout le mal qu'elle nous a fait.

-D'accord, souffla Ginny. Mais comment ? Excusez-moi mais Muriel compte la renier de la famille à mon anniversaire. Et je suis certain que papa, dès qu'il apprendra pour le Cachot, il va l'y enfermer au minimum.

-C'est parce que tu ne connais pas l'un de nos chefs-d'œuvre, ricana sombrement Fred.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Ginny

-Parmi tous les produits qu'on a créé, il y a une gamme dont seul Harry connait l'existence, révéla Georges. C'est lui qui l'a nommé « Epée et Bouclier ».

-Ces produits sont expressément destinés à la guerre, expliqua Fred. Ils sont là pour protéger en cas d'attaque. Ils peuvent même tuer, bien utilisés.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny

-Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore veut nous faire avaler de force, une guerre ne se gagne pas uniquement avec des bons sentiments, siffla Fred. Tu remarqueras que depuis que Voldemort est officiellement de retour, le programme scolaire n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Pire, quand les élèves ont réclamé des cours pour apprendre réellement à se défendre, il a poussé le vice à dire que la guerre n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à Poudlard en s'asseyant royalement sur le fait que les plus âgés allaient quitter l'école un jour ou l'autre.

-La majorité des sorciers ne saura jamais se défendre correctement, continua Georges. A cause du programme en défense qui n'est pas axé sur ce qui pourrait vraiment utile mais surtout, parce que le gouvernement a fait en sorte que la production de tout artefact pouvant aider à la protection du sorcier lambda soit abandonnée.

-Cette gamme peut facilement être détournée pour faire de la vie de Molly un enfer pour ses derniers jours au sein de la famille Weasley, décréta Fred.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quand vous l'avez imaginé, vous aviez déjà ce but en tête ? devina Ginny

-Disons que l'idée nous a effleuré, ricana Fred.

-Et que nous avons déjà commencé notre vengeance, ajouta Georges.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ? soupira Ginny

-Si tu étais jeune et pure, on t'aurait dit non, répondit Fred.

-Mais tu es notre petite sœur donc si tu veux en profiter, il faut bien que tu sois au courant, fit Georges.

-OK, capitula Ginny. Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait. Et si vous pouviez m'aider pour ensorceler toutes ses chaussures. Parce qu'une sang pur doit avoir de petits pieds, voyons …

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. C'était l'une des tortures favorites de Molly quand Ginny grandissait et la première que la petite rousse avait haï de tout son cœur.


	47. Le retour sur ses terres

**_Le retour sur ses terres_**

Harry ne laissa aucune larme couler mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en manquait. Derrière lui, Ric et Laze attendaient qu'il se reprenne et qu'il revienne vers eux.

Le jeune elfe avait émis la volonté de se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents. Le couple avait volontiers accédé à sa demande car leur descendant avait gardé de son enfance cette sensation qu'il ne devait pas déranger les autres. Son parrain sorcier avait réussi à retrouver leur sépulture et il semblait qu'il y avait un problème. Mais comme ils ne voulaient pas retarder la visite, les deux Fondateurs se firent un plaisir de barder Harry et les lieux de protections diverses et variées pour que rien ne puisse gâcher ce rare moment de recueillement.

Avec tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus durant toute sa vie, il était un peu étonnant qu'Harry n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents. Malgré tout, il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela dont la première et la plus importante était que Dumbledore avait soigneusement dissimulé le lieu de sépulture du couple Potter. Un mémorial avait certes été dressé sur les ruines de leur maison de Godric's Hollow mais l'emplacement des tombes n'avait jamais été révélé. On pouvait se dire que le directeur l'aurait révélé à l'enfant quand il entrerait à Poudlard mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Même Severus, qui avait voulu rendre hommage à son amie, n'avait jamais pu le savoir. Pour cause, le vieux sorcier l'avait mis sous fidelitas et il était le gardien du secret.

Heureusement, en tant que lord, Sirius, avec l'aide d'Harry, avait pu contourner le secret et mettre la main sur le tombeau tout ce qu'il y avait de moldu par le biais d'un antique rituel. En tant que sang pur, il avait pu réclamer le corps et la dernière demeure de James et Ric en avait profité pour réclamer Lily en tant que Shanleigh RoseSang. Harry, en l'apprenant, avait tenu à les voir une première fois avant qu'ils ne gagnent leur véritable dernière demeure.

Quand les alarmes commencèrent à retentir, Harry, Ric et Laze se redressèrent et exécutèrent leur plan. Ils brisèrent net les caveaux et s'emparèrent des cercueils, prenant soin d'envoyer les objets qui avaient été placés avec les corps en sécurité pour des examens poussés. Ils disparurent immédiatement, ne prenant pas le temps d'entendre le hurlement de rage de Dumbledore qui s'était rendu compte trop tard que les tombes des Potter avaient été découvertes.

§§§§§

Jeremiah Prince regarda son … invité de haut en bas avant de le prier du bout des lèvres de s'installer.

-Merci de m'accueillir, sourit Hermione Granger.

-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous avez demandé un entretien avec moi, contra Jeremiah.

A son corps défendant, il avait accepté la demande de Severus de recevoir la jeune née de moldus. Cette dernière, élève en 7ème année à Gryffondor, n'avait rien révélé de ses intentions.

-J'ai passé un serment magique avec maître Snape concernant son affiliation avec le clan Prince, commença Hermione. Si je lui ai demandé cet entretien, c'est pour vous faire une proposition.

-Laquelle ? s'étonna quelque peu Jeremiah

C'était la première fois qu'on ne tournait pas autour du pot en une telle occasion.

-Je vous demanderai la discrétion, surtout vis-à-vis de maître Snape, insista Hermione.

-J'en jugerai, trancha Jeremiah.

Hermione hocha la tête, consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus.

-Je souhaite devenir la Mère de la lignée Prince, annonça Hermione.

Jeremiah fronça des sourcils.

-Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ? demanda Jeremiah

Pour cause, il s'agissait d'une pratique qui avait été abandonnée lorsque les nés de moldus avaient commencé à s'insurger au sujet des unions homosexuelles dans le monde sorcier, environ trois siècles auparavant, car elles étaient largement réprouvées dans le monde moldu.

-Il suffit de savoir chercher, sourit malicieusement Hermione. Les explications sur le monde sorcier m'ont toujours paru assez incomplètes, pour ne pas dire carrément vagues.

C'était un reproche régulièrement fait à Albus Dumbledore car de moins en moins de jeunes sorciers connaissaient leur monde.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Jeremiah

Hermione soupira.

-Personne ne sait ce que je vais vous apprendre, déclara gravement Hermione. Il s'avère que je sois condamnée à mourir à très brève échéance. Il me reste environ un an, peut-être deux si je fais attention.

-De quelle maladie êtes-vous atteinte ? demande Jeremiah

-Je ne suis pas malade dans le sens que vous croyez, sourit douloureusement Hermione. Il s'avère que sans mon consentement, on m'a administré une potion depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, potion dont je suis allergique à l'un des ingrédients.

-Quelle potion ? demanda Jeremiah

-Une potion de contrôle, répondit Hermione. De niveau 5.

-Dès onze ans ?! s'exclama Jeremiah

-Douze, pour être exacte, corrigea Hermione.

-Comme vous en êtes-vous rendue compte ? demanda Jeremiah

-J'ai fait un malaise peu avant mes quinze ans, révéla Hermione. Comme j'étais en France, mes parents m'ont amené à la zone magique la plus proche et le médicomage m'a directement fait transférer à l'Hôtel-Magie à Paris. Là-bas, on m'a fait un bilan médical complet et on m'a révélé que j'étais soumise à une potion de contrôle de niveau 5 qui était en train de me tuer.

-On aurait pu vous purger, nota Jeremiah.

-Il était déjà trop tard, cela avait déjà atteint mon cœur et mon foie, secoua la tête Hermione. Bien entendu, ils ont purgé la potion qui était encore dans mon organisme mais cela m'a seulement garanti quelques années supplémentaires.

-Pourquoi une Mère de Lignée ? demanda Jeremiah. Qui plus est, celle du clan Prince ? Pourquoi ne pas vous marier avec celui pour lequel votre cœur aspire ?

-D'abord, parce que cette personne n'existe pas, répondit Hermione. Ensuite, je ne voudrais pas lui imposer de vivre avec moi alors que je vais commencer à dépérir à très court terme. Comme toutes les personnes de mon âge, j'ai des rêves mais contrairement aux autres, je sais que je ne pourrais pas les voir se réaliser.

-Comment en êtes-vous venu à penser à cette … proposition ? demanda Jeremiah

-Je pensais à ce qui se passerait après que Voldemort et Dumbledore ne soient plus de ce monde, fit Hermione. La guerre a pris de nombreuses vies et s'ils ne sont pas déjà engagés, les héritiers sangs purs seront pris d'assaut et surtout, parce que de nombreux sangs purs ont payé le prix de la folie de ces deux sorciers, les mariages devront se faire en dehors de leurs critères habituels.

-Pourquoi Severus ? demanda Jeremiah. Et pas … Harry Potter ?

-Harry et moi sommes trop proches pour envisager une telle relation, sourit doucement Hermione. De plus, nous avons fait un lien de sang ce qui fait qu'aux yeux de la Magie, nous sommes frère et sœur.

-Un autre de vos amis, alors ? insista Jeremiah

-Vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle j'ai pensé à Severus, déclara Hermione. Ne me prenez surtout pas pour une idiote.

-Nous ne pensons pas forcément à la même chose, pointa Jeremiah. Donc il serait mieux que vous explicitez votre pensée.

Hermione soupira.

-Qu'importe ce que Severus fera, tout le monde s'arrêta sur le fait qu'il a pris la marque des ténèbres très tôt, répondit Hermione. Certes, j'imagine qu'il sera approché en tant que Seth Prince, mais ceux qui voudront mettre la main sur le clan Prince auront tôt fait de mettre en avant le fait qu'il soit un sang mêlé, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que l'information avait circulé.

-Nous avons voulu coller à la réalité, concéda Jeremiah.

Quand Severus avait rejoint Jeremiah, très tôt ils avaient travaillé avec Constantin sur l'histoire de Seth Prince. Heureusement pour eux, Eileen Prince n'était pas tombée enceinte immédiatement après s'être enfuie de chez elle. Elle avait attendu quelques années avant d'avoir Severus et ils avaient joué dessus pour faire croire qu'elle avait fait un déni de grossesse et laissé l'enfant à l'adoption, enfant nommé Seth et ramené dans le monde sorcier sur ordre de Jeremiah. Pour le reste du clan Prince, Seth Prince était le frère aîné de Severus Snape dont le sang moldu avait été renié mais il était quand même un intrus, même intégré au clan par Jeremiah.

-Je me suis renseigné sur la réputation que Seth Prince avait dans la société sang pur, reprit Hermione. Comme personne ne l'a encore vu, même les membres de votre clan, toutes les hypothèses sont possibles. Mais comme il apparait à vos côtés, certains ont peur qu'il leur chipe la première place pour prendre la tête du clan Prince. A raison.

-En quoi votre proposition vous semble acceptable ? demanda sèchement Jeremiah

-La lignée Prince redeviendra puissante, asséna Hermione.

Le sourcil levé, si semblable à celui de Severus, amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Regardez tous les vautours qui vous tournent autour en attendant que vous passiez la baguette à gauche, répondit Hermione. Mis à part le nom des Prince, qu'est-ce les met au-dessus des autres ? Rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que sans leur nom, ils ne seraient que des sorciers lambda. Je parie que si vous vérifiez leurs résultats scolaires, ils étaient plus que moyens. Que si vous quantifiez leur puissance magie, elle est faible. Leur carrière ou leurs accomplissements ? Ils se sont sûrement contentés de vivre sur leurs acquis obtenus de leurs parents et de la rente que vous devez sûrement leur verser. Maître Snape est le plus jeune maître de potions de Grande Bretagne et ses inventions ont une renommée mondiale. Même s'il a pris la marque des ténèbres, les mangemorts comme les aurors reconnaissent qu'il est l'un des meilleurs duellistes du pays …

-Pour ce que ça veut dire avec le niveau déplorable que la plupart ont, railla Jeremiah.

-Ce n'est pas faux, pouffa Hermione. Mis à part eux, beaucoup de maîtres duellistes, notamment Filius Flitwick, reconnaissent ses talents. Tout cela pour vous dire que parmi tous vos descendants, le seul qui ait un père moldu est le plus puissant d'entre eux. Alors imaginez un nouvel apport de sang neuf …

-Vous vous avancez beaucoup, fit Jeremiah.

-Est-ce que ça n'en reste pas vrai ? pointa Hermione. On a voulu faire croire que la pureté du sang était l'avenir des sorciers britanniques alors que les plus puissants sorciers de ma génération ont au moins un parent moldu ou sont né de moldus.

-Certes … concéda avec reluctance Jeremiah.

-Autre raison à ma proposition, ainsi, une mésalliance pourra être évitée, continua Hermione.

-Vous êtes une mésalliance, souligna Jeremiah.

-Et depuis quand l'union avec une née de moldus est-elle devenue autant réprouvée ? rétorqua Hermione. Depuis que cette idée de pureté du sang a pris des proportions énormes, sous Voldemort mais surtout depuis Grindelwald. Devez-vous remonter aussi loin dans votre arbre généalogique pour voir que des unions avec des nés de moldus étaient aussi courantes qu'avec des nés de sorciers ?

Jeremiah grommela. Elle n'avait pas tort.

-Avec la guerre qui est en train de se dérouler, reprit Hermione, le champ des alliances est en train d'être bouleversé. Même s'il n'est pas vieux, dès la fin de cette guerre, il sera attendu de maître Snape, une fois nommé officiellement héritier Prince, qu'il se marie et qu'il engendre son propre héritier. Les allégeances de chacun sont en train de se révéler et qui sait ce qui se passera lorsque vous aurez validé une union avec une famille qui se révèlerait avoir des convictions contraires à celles des Prince. Je peux vous éviter cela car en tant que née de moldus, je suis en quelque sorte « neutre ».

\- « Neutre » ? répéta Jeremiah. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes la meilleure amie du Survivant. Vous êtes, par définition, de son côté et donc, de la « Lumière ».

-Vous seriez surpris par la réelle personnalité d'Harry, sourit machiavéliquement Hermione. Et l'ineptie qu'on appelle « Lumière » qui est dirigé par Dumbledore n'est clairement pas en adéquation avec lui.

-Je ne peux que vous faire confiance sur ce point, concéda Jeremiah. Mais si je suis votre raisonnement, n'importe quelle née de moldus conviendrait pour devenir Mère de Lignée, non ?

-C'est vrai, accepta Hermione. Mais combien sont versées dans les us et coutumes Sang Pur ? Sans quitter la Grande Bretagne, bien entendu. Très peu, pour ne pas dire aucune. Parce que quand elles n'ont pas la confiance d'un clan sang pur, elles se font tuer par Voldemort ou parfaitement conditionner par Dumbledore. Et c'est quand elles ne disparaissent pas dans le monde moldu pour échapper à ce gigantesque jeu d'échecs.

-Qui me dit que vous en savez assez pour être Mère de Lignée ? demanda Jeremiah. Pourquoi ne pas demander d'être carrément lady Prince ?

-Je vais mourir à brève échéance, rappela Hermione. Introduire une lady qui va disparaître n'apportera aucune plus-value. Pire, les ennemis de votre clan vont vouloir répandre la rumeur que maître Snape m'aurait tué pour ne pas s'encombrer de moi.

-Pourquoi le clan Prince ? demanda Jeremiah. Mis à part que vous pensez que Severus aura du mal à trouver une épouse correcte pour continuer la lignée Prince. Vous auriez très bien pu faire votre proposition aux Malfoy ou aux Nott.

-Je sais, soupira Hermione. Mais …

La brune savait que c'était une entorse à l'étiquette mais elle ne pouvait plus rester en place. Elle se leva et se plaça face à la fenêtre.

-Severus Snape est un homme comme on n'en fait plus, milord, souffla Hermione. Combien de sorciers auraient essayé encore et encore de payer une dette de vie en protégeant envers et contre tout le fils de son pire ennemi, à qui il devait la vie, et qui lui avait volé sa meilleure amie ? Qui a espionné et qui espionne encore un fou pour sauver la vie de centaines de sorciers qui ne font que le mépriser et de l'autre, subit les sautes d'humeur d'un autre qui se prend pour le maître du monde. Quand nous serons débarrassés d'eux …

-Qui vous dit que ce sera possible ? coupa Jeremiah

-Mais ça se fera, assura Hermione. Quand nous serons débarrassés d'eux, le monde sorcier aura une dette de vie envers maître Snape mais personne ne voudra le reconnaître. J'assume parfaitement que je lui dois dès aujourd'hui ma vie et je veux le remercier à la hauteur de mes moyens.

-Mais votre empoisonnement n'aura aucune conséquence sur l'enfant ? demanda Jeremiah, l'idée commençant à faire son chemin

-Normalement, non, mais je n'ai pas fait d'examens en ce sens, avoua Hermione.

Jeremiah observa la jeune sorcière et mit cette proposition dans un coin de sa tête. Mine de rien, elle restait assez intéressante et ses arguments étaient recevables, sauf le dernier qui était très subjectifs tout en restant vrai.

-Commencez par rester en vie et j'envisagerai la poursuite de cette conversation, décréta Jeremiah.

-Aurais-je votre parole que vous ne direz rien à maître Snape ? demanda Hermione

-Tant que je n'aurais pas étudié votre proposition, il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que je le mette au courant, déclara Jeremiah. Après … je pense qu'il y aura quelques points à régler avant que l'éventualité d'une descendance ne fasse son chemin.

-Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter, sourit Hermione.

-Votre conversation était moins inintéressante que je ne le pensais, ricana Jeremiah.

§§§§§

Même si les Gaunt étaient ruinés depuis des générations, ce n'était pas pour autant que Tom n'avait pas déjà essayé de restaurer sa splendeur d'antan. Grâce à ses propres travaux, sa réputation allait à l'international et maintenant qu'il savait comment ôter la marque des ténèbres, il avait la possibilité de ramener en Europe la pratique de la magie fourchelang.

Mais pour le moment, il devait être introduit en tant que lord Gaunt.

Sa maison restant son refuge, Tom avait refusé de faire les agrandissements nécessaires pour prétendre au standing sang pur. Heureusement – mais il leur en voulait encore – Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius et Lucius avaient considéré qu'ils avaient une dette de vie à l'encontre de Tom et donc, qu'il était de leur devoir de la régler. A eux quatre, ils avaient racheté le manoir Gaunt, abandonné depuis cinq siècles – la famille l'avait vendu pour régler des dettes mais avait omis de retirer les protections, ce qui avait fait que les nouveaux propriétaires n'avaient jamais pu s'y installer et l'avaient remis en vente dans la foulée mais heureusement, le temps les avait assez érodées pour être brisées lors de cet achat – et l'avaient restauré du sol au plafond. Connaissant le sorcier, ils ne s'étaient pas permis de poser la moindre protection, laissant le nouveau propriétaire poser sa patte. Cela lui prit plusieurs jours – entrecoupé par la célébration de Beltaine qu'il ne voulait pas manquer – mais quand il finit, il était enchanté du résultat.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Lucius

Narcissa, Sirius et lui étaient venus aider Tom pour les dernières touches de décoration du nouveau manoir Gaunt.

-Il y a tellement de choses à faire … soupira Tom.

Il pensa à Bellatrix, qu'il avait envoyé en Russie à la place de Sirius, et dont Dimitri Vater s'occupait. Son cas était bien plus préoccupant que son cousin puisqu'elle avait passé encore plus de temps à Azkaban et de plus, elle était sous la coupe de Voldemort avant et après son emprisonnement, sans oublier la marque des ténèbres qui avait agi directement sur son esprit. Il lui faudrait de très longues années avant de prétendre à une nouvelle vie car il était inenvisageable qu'elle puisse redevenir Bellatrix Lestrange car tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis contre son gré lui vaudrait une mise à mort. Au mieux.

Ensuite, il fallait continuer à miner la position de Dumbledore. Il était aux abois depuis qu'Harry Potter était de retour – et pas sous sa coupe de surcroit – et il fallait continuer à savonner la pente glissante sur laquelle il était.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de faire courir le bruit que la marque des ténèbres peut être enlevée, déclara Tom.

Lucius caressa son bras vierge. Oui, cela fera basculer les forces existantes mais de quelle manière, c'était la grande question.

-C'est une bonne idée, concéda Sirius. Dumbledore ne saura plus où donner de la tête.

Narcissa ricana derrière son éventail. Outre le fait de ne pas avoir été invité à la soirée mondaine pour le retour d'Harry Potter en Grande Bretagne, Albus Dumbledore avait appris que le brun avait repris son titre de lord Potter mais également que Sirius Black était encore bel et bien vivant et qu'il était devenu lord Black. Tous les deux avaient décidé de reprendre leurs sièges au Magenmagot et avaient défait tout ce que le président sorcier avait fait en leur nom sans aucun état d'âme. Ce dernier essayait sans succès de contacter les nouveaux lords pour « discuter » mais ni Sirius ni Harry n'avaient envie de l'écouter, surtout pour l'entendre leur ordonner que leur participation à l'effort de guerre était essentielle et qu'ils devaient prendre les armes sous ses ordres.

-Mais cette information pourrait attirer l'attention de Voldemort, rappela Lucius.

-Peu importe ce que nous ferons, nous attirerons l'attention de tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore et Voldemort, répliqua Tom. Il ne nous reste qu'à choisir soigneusement nos batailles pour gagner la guerre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda Sirius

-La directrice Bones a enfermé tous les mangemorts reconnus depuis que nous lui avons indiqué la cache, rappela Tom. Comme leur arrestation est sous fidelitas, les prochaines attaques ne pourront plus leur être imputées et je pense qu'on pourra impliquer Dumbledore.

-Ce sera délicat, pointa Narcissa.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, soupira Sirius. Mais je pense que notre priorité est de protéger les Dragons et leurs Dames.

Lucius et Narcissa hochèrent la tête. Si les enfants étaient en danger, ils s'en voudraient toute leur vie.

Tandis que le couple et leur cousin mettaient au point divers plans de sauvetage, Tom se perdit dans ses pensées. Peu avant que ses amis n'arrivent, il avait reçu une invitation privée pour le manoir Potter où l'attendrait le nouveau lord qui faisait tant parler de lui. D'après les quelques mots que ce dernier avait griffonnés sur le papier à lettre moldu aux armoiries de sa famille, le jeune sorcier avait entendu parler par le biais de Severus de sa technique pour se débarrasser de la marque des ténèbres ainsi que de la présence nécessaire d'un autre fourchelang pour mener la manœuvre à bien. L'aîné comptait bien aborder d'autres sujets, notamment sa position dans cette guerre alors qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt ou encore son ressenti vis-à-vis d'Albus Dumbledore. Durant les premières semaines où il avait récupéré Sirius, ce dernier lui avait énormément parlé de son filleul et il s'était très vite aperçu que tout ce qu'il savait venait soit des journaux – et on savait à quel point leurs informations étaient justes – soit de ce que rapportaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix – qui se contentaient généralement de ce que racontaient les journaux, en somme, le serpent qui se mord la queue – ce qui faisait très peu, trop peu même. Il avait fini par être intrigué par cet enfant autour duquel il y avait un tel cirque alors qu'il n'était que le seul rescapé du massacre de la famille.

La discussion qu'ils allaient avoir serait très intéressante et Tom savait qu'elle très largement déborder.

Il avait hâte de le retrouver le lendemain.

§§§§§

Le château de Poudlard était magnifique sous la nuit claire avec toute la magie qui l'auréolait, Harry ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. S'il avait pu voir des merveilles dans la dimension des elfes, son émerveillement devant la Magie était toujours le même voire avait augmenté quand il était devenu un elfe noir.

Mais sa transformation lui faisait voir la Magie et il ne pouvait nier que celle de l'école était parasitée, pour ne pas dire gangrénée. Il avait des soupçons sur la cause mais sans preuve, il ne pouvait accuser qui que ce soit.

Le brun s'était arrêté devant l'entrée du château pour faire ses dernières vérifications. Il avait masqué ses traits les plus caractéristiques d'elfe noir et changea les couleurs de sa tunique pour correspondre à ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit garde à ce que le niveau magique qu'il affichait soit cohérent avec ce que Dumbledore connaissait ainsi qu'une scolarité de presqu'un an à la maison.

Il inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse et passa les portes de la Grande Salle. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le silence se répande et le brun s'avança tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur la table des professeurs. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son nom soit sur toutes les lèvres.

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétillèrent de contentement, savourant le fait que le Survivant revenait sous sa coupe volontairement, même s'il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir invité pour sa présentation formelle en tant que lord Potter. Il se leva pour l'accueillir correctement.

-Bienvenue à toi, Harry, salua Albus. Je suis heureux de t'accueillir à nouveau dans cette école.

-Je crains que vous ne vous mépreniez, directeur Dumbledore, coupa froidement Harry. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne suis pas là pour réintégrer Poudlard.

-Si ce n'est pas pour cela, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, monsieur Potter ? demanda Minerva

Le brun lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Severus Snape qui s'était levé, comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. Il fit disparaître sa cape pour faire apparaître une tunique aux couleurs particulières.

-Je suis ici pour apprendre votre savoir, maître, s'inclina Harry.

Un lien magique se forma entre eux.

-J'accepte de vous enseigner mon savoir, apprenti Potter, répondit Severus.

Le contrat fut scellé dans un éclat de magie assez violent et personne ne fit attention au hurlement de rage d'Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
